Total Drama Challenge
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Nueva temporada donde el ganador obtendra el famoso Millon de Dolares...EL GANADOR DEL MILLON DE DOLARES ES...
1. Chapter 1

-Bienvenido a un nuevo desafio, nuevos campistas... viejos campistas?, desafios al estilo de la vieja escuela, la sabrosa comida del Cheff, y YO, el presentador mas guapo de todos los tiempos-decia Chris McLean, en el fondo de una isla- Nuestros campistas estaran en el famoso campamento...Wawanakwa, donde se enfrentaran a nuevos desafios, haran nuevas alianzas, nuevos amores...y muchos enemigos, el premio 1 MILLON DE DOLARES, quieres ver quien ganara?, podrias ser tu!, inscribete a TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE!-y un pajaro muerto callo a su lado-LOS ESPERO-dijo tirandolo por el muelle al agua.

**Unico requisito, necesito 10 chicas y 10 chicos**

Nombre Completo:

Personalidad Detallada:

Apariencia:

Vestimenta:

Estilo, Esteriotipo...:

Debilidad (Ejemplo: Dj con los animales o Courtney con la mantequilla de mani):

Su mejor amigo seria como...(Personaje de Total Drama asi me ubico):

Su enemigo seria como...:

Su novio/a, su pareja seria como...:

Tendra pareja?:

Miedo:

Ama (comida, color, musica, hobbie, etc):

Odia :

Edad:

Algun dato que quieras agergar...:

-Y nosotros?-pregunto Heather molesta

-Habra una sorpresa para ustedes!-le contesta el anfitrion mientras la empuja hacia el agua.

-Quiero un millon viejo!-le decia Geoff-Ya no quiero mas Aftermatch-

-Si Chris...-le comentaban los demas

-Bien...ya sabran que les espera...mientras anotense fanaticos de Total drama y DE MI!, nos vemos...-

**NECESITO SI O SI 10 CHICAS Y 10 CHICOS, ASI SON 20, LUEGO LOS DIVIDIRE EN EQUIPOS, Y CUALQUIER COSA EXTRA YA SABEN PONGAN EN "ALGUN DATO QUE QUIERAS AGREGAR", ESPERO QUE ME LLEGUEN SUS PERSONAJES, Y ESTA IDEA LA TENIA HACE MUCHO, PERO CREI QUE NADIE SE ANOTABA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, REVIEWS!**

**SUERTE**


	2. El Corre Carretas

-Bienvenidos a otra desopilante, emocionante y dramatica temporada-decia el anfitrion, Chris McLean, en escena- 28 concursante habitaran esta isla del drama, en busca del millon!-decia y un yate se acercaba al muelle.-Demosle la bienvenida a los nuevos participantes-en el yate venian todos aplastados, unos contra otros quejandose, y una chica habia caido al agua.

-Genial...-dijo la muchacha.

-Bien como sea...sal del agua-dijo Chris, queriando obviar la bienvenida, asi ganaba mas tiempo de programa-...Yuki, Liz, Sandra, Janisse, Nia, Juli, Miroslava, Andromeda, Maggie, Miley, Mariela, Cristalle, Catalina y Emma-el hombre tomaba aire-Bien este año tenemos muchachas muy bonitas, decia dedicandole una mirada segura a Nia, quien guiñaba el ojo.

- Que hay de nosotros?-pregunto uno de los muchachos.

-Claro...los chicos-dijo el hombre riendo-Ellos son Thiago, Matt, Yashio, Alicard, Sam, Jason, Ricky, Francisco, Kevin, James, Sid, Blake, Dratus, y...Phillip.

-Genial...estoy con este idiota-dijo Yashio a Alicard.

-Ustedes se conoces?-pregunto Andromeda.

-No, le digo idiota a un desconocido-le bufo el chico en la cara-Claro que lo conozco descerebrada-criticaba.

-Eso esta bien?-pregunto a Chris, Andromeda.

-Eso esta genial Andy-le dijo, èl feliz-MAS DRAMA!-reia

-Andy?-pregunto ella bufando.

-Este año, seran dos equipos!-se alegraba Chris, mientras los chicos llevaban su equipaje a cuestas-Los Osos Furiosos! y...Los Tiburones Depredadores-dijo el hombre leyendo los nombres.

-Y pensar que le pagan a alguien por eso-dijo Thiago refiriendose a los nombres.

-Si puedes hacerlos mejor, te invito!-lo reto alguien fuera de camaras.

-Como sea...-rodeo los ojos el chico.

-Thiago...eres tan divertido-comento Miley

-Acaso se conocen todos?-seguia molesta Andromeda.

-Ehm...estaba hablando campistas!-se molesto aun mas Chris-Como decia...en el equipo de los Osos, se encuentran, Nia, Emma, Maggie, Sandra, Miroslava, Andromeda, Liz, Jason, Thiago, Matt, Sid, Blake, Dratus, y Phillip-Y alli fue cuando se separaron los equipos.

-Oye debe haber un error, especifique que queria estar con Thiago-insistia Miley.

-Ehm...nop, no hay error, asi que los demas son Tiburones, o sea MILEY!-grito en su rostro-Y...Yuki, Janisse, Catalina, Julieta, Mariela, Crystalle, Yashio, Alicard, Sam, Richard, Francisco, James, Kevin.-tomaba aire el hombre mientras arrojaba el papel aun cesto.

-Yo con Yashio?-pregunto Alicard

-Oigan dejen de quejarse, y participen del juego, ustedes se anotaron-dijo Chris enfadado.

-En realidad, a mi me anotaron-dijo Nia, una de las muchachas mas bellas.

-Y que suerte-dijeron los chicos.

-Es necesario que sean unos cerdos?-pregunto Andromeda.

-Porque mejor no van a ver el desafio numero uno?...les tengo una sorpresa!-dijo Chris con su rostro demostrando una felicidad siniestra.

-Genial...-se quejo Janisse, los equipos fueron caminando, y alli hallaron a Heather.

-Por mucho que lo crean perdedores, no me agrada tampoco-dijo ella sentada.

-No eres de la temporada vieja?-pregunto uno de los chicos, Sam.

-Como sea-dijo ella revoleando sus ojos-Este es el desafio Heather-rio entonces-Consiste, en buscar el tesoro, pero para ello deben construir un carrito humano, o sea algunos seran los carritos, y algunos los llevaran, por equipo debe haber minimo 3 carritos.-dijo ella y quedaron shokeados.-No es mi problema si no entienden, pero salgan rapido porque se acaba el tiempo-dijo ella y los equipos se separaron.

**Osos Furiosos:**

-Bien...deberan ser los mas fuertes, el carro y las muchachas tiramos de el-decia Andromeda, a lo que Nia rio.

-Quien te corono de reina?-le pregunto amenazante, Nia era una muchacha de cabello rubio y largo, bronceada, con buenas proporciones, y un aspecto de princesa del punk; mientras que Andromeda era distinta, un aspecto mas bien gotico punk, mas baja que Nia, y con proporciones mas normales, delgada de tes intermedia, y cabello ondulado, con ojos avellanas muy hermosos.

-Y quien te dijo a ti que te metas?-le pregunto la chica haciendole frente.

-Disculpa, pero estamos en un equipo sabionda-la empujo Nia.

-Aghhh...-juntaba sus dientes Andromeda.

-Tranquilas Gatitas-dijo Jason, un muchacho de cabello rubio, y ojos verdes, era muy guapo.

-Gatitas?-se enfurecio Andromeda, iba directo a matarlo, cuando una chica la detuvo.

-No vale la pena...-le dijo Liz

-Bien...sinceramente creo que un hombre debe mandar-decia Matt riendo, y los chicos lo apoyaron, menos Phillip que estaba prestando atencion a otra cosa.

-Entonces yo sere Lider-dijo Dratus, y Matt lo empujo.

-Claro que no, sere yo!-dijo directo.

-Basta por dios, ellos ya estaran mas adelantados que nosotros!-se quejaba Maggie, una chica extraña, que tenia en la mano una salamandra, y la observaba.

-Tiene razon la chica rara!-afirmo Thiago.

-Bueno dejemos que las chicas Sexys peleen en lucha de barro-dijo Jason mirando a Nia, y Andromeda.

-Eres un asco!-dijo entredientes Andromeda.

-Oigan...los mas fuertes seran carro-dijo Sid, un muchacho mas bien delgado, y le jugaba en contra en este juego.

-Oigan idiotas, apresurense-decia una muchacha con aspecto de chica ruda, Sandra, a ello Maggie presto atencion y rio, sin dejar de sacarle la mirada de encima a Sandra.

-Bueno quienes quieren ser carreta?-pregunto Liz, y nadie levanto la mano-Sera complicado...-dijo revoleando los ojos.

**Tiburones Depredadores**

-Obviamente soy una de las que tira de la carretilla-dijo Crystalle.

-Si si seguro-le aseguro Yashio-Eso no lo decides tu idiota-

-Hablale bien a una dama!-le grito Alicard, y comenzaron una pelea.

-Piensan estar asi durante todo el juego?-pregunto Sam.

-Algun problema cabeza de triciclo?-pregunto Yashio mostrando su puño.

-Tranquilo!-dijo Sam cubriendo su rostro.

-Si Thiago estaria aqui, seguro que ya estariamos tomando la delantera...dije que era buen deportista?-preguntaba Miley, tratando de espiar el equipo ajeno.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad?-pregunto comprensiva Mariela.

-Mucho?, es poco!-aseguraba Miley sacando su cabeza de entre los yuyos.

-Alguno...aporta algo?-preguntaba Crystalle, y todos estaban sumergidos en sus problemas.

-Debemos ganar!-aseguro Francisco cansado de que holgazaneen.

-Entonces te ofreces como carretilla?-le pregunto Kevin.

-Pues...podria ser-dijo el chico dudando, y entonces comenzo una discusion, donde Janisse y Yuki no participaban.

-BASTA!-dijo Julieta, y luego chiflo-Vamos a dejar que nos ganen esos osos?-pregunto molesta.

-Si ningun estupido se mueve!-decia Yashio.

-Mejor perdemos y lo hechamos a el!-aseguro Alicard.

-Oye no se que es que te pudo haber hecho, pero tranquilo-decia con su onda relajada Sam.

-Embarazò a mi hermana!-respondio el muchacho.

-Ves...-decia y luego abrio los ojos-Oye...eso es grave!-aseguro y se sorprendio.

-Como sea, dejen sus diferencias afuera, mientras seamos equipo nos necesitamos!-dijo Julieta

-Si, la flaquita tiene razon-dijo James.

-Flaquita?-pregunto ella mirandose-Tengo...cuerpo-decia

-Si como sea flaquita-comento el chico, y comenzaron a trabajar, aunque obviamente Yashio arruinaba todo lo que Alicard hacia.

_Confesionario_

-Flaquita?-aun decia Julieta.

-A mi me parecio o Juli y James ya son una pareja?-decia Miley-Que romantico, imaginense ellos dos y Thiago y yo a la final?-decia

-DEJA DE HABLAR DE THIAGO QUE ME HAGO ENCIMA!-comentaba Sam desde afuera

-  
-Odio tanto a Alicard, y estuvo genial embarazar a su hermana, lo volveria a hacer, temo que me eliminen, pero creanme demostrarè que valgo mas de lo que creen al equipo-dijo Yashio.

-Odio a los oso!-confirmo Andromeda-En especial a esa tal Nia, creyendo que es gran cosa!, aaghhh!-decia entre dientes

_Fin del confesionario._

La carrera habia comenzado finalmente, y la mayoria de los chicos eran parte de las carretillas, y las chicas tiraban de ella, la carrera comenzo, sin pleitos, y cada grupo buscaba el tesoro donde Heather habia indicado, mientras Chris reia.

-Este es el grupo con mas drama no lo crees?-le preguntaba al Cheff.

-Si, espero que no se quejen de la comida, odio los adolescentes quejosos-decia el hombre.

**Osos**

-CUIDADO!-decia Jason a Andromeda.

-Debemos hacerlo rapido!-se quejaba ella mientras lo chocaba con rocas.

-Esto no esta nada bien!-se quejaba ahora tambien Dratus que era parte de la carretilla

-Son hombres o bebes?-pregunto ella y corrio a toda velocidad.

-Amo que me tomes de los pies!-le decia Matt a Nia.

-Casanova concentrate-le dijo Sandra dandole una patada.

-Ge...nial-comento el con dolor.

-Muy bien Sandra creo que puedes ser util-comento Nia.

-Si si como sea...-dijo la machona.

-Puedes fingir al menos que no es un centro comercial?-le preguntaba Thiago a Emma quien venia como si fuese un changuito.

-Lo siento-dijo la hermosa muchacha.

-De prisa o nos alcanzaran!-decia Maggie que era parte de la carretilla, y atras venia Miley, con la carretilla de su equipo.

-Maldita zorra!-corria a Emma.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH-gritaba Emma como niñita.

-CORRE-grito Thiago, y mientras Maggie reia de la situacion, ver a la dulce colorada correr de la endemoniada Miley era una delicia.

-SACA TUS ASQUEORSAS MANOS DE MI THIAGO!-seguia gritando.

-Tranquila idiota, o perderemos!-le dijo molesto Francisco.

-Esa es tu ex?-preguntaba entre risas Maggie.

-Si...-dijo el chico horrorizado mirando como Emma seguia derecho hacia el muelle.

-CUIDADO-le gritaron y ella se detuvo de inmediato, miro hacia atras, y habian perdido a Miley, asi que siguio su recorrido felizmente.

**Tiburones.**

-No es asi!-le decia James a Julieta.

-Claro que si, por alli debe estar porque en la temporada uno Heather encontro su premio alli-dijo la muchacha.

-Como digas Flaquita-le comentaba el de carretilla.

-Oigan quien es ella?-pregunto Sam embobado.

-Una chica que no es de nuestro equipo, concentrate cabeza hueca!-le dijo ella

-Oh...si-aseguro el muchacho, aun asi no dejo de mirar a la otra muchacha.

-Genial...a mi tambien-coincidian en gusto Yuki y Janisse las chicas mas calladas.

-Asi que prima de Gwen?-le pregunto Yuki.

-A quien le importa?-dijo Crystalle mirando al vacio mientras las llevaba., y le lanzaron una mirada asesina.-Oh...lo dije en voz alta?-pregunto apenada.

-Como te decia...prima de Gwen?-pregunto Yuki, y ambas se secretaron, Crystalle miro muy mal a estas.

-LO ENCONTRE-grito Yashio, y corrieron a entregarselo a Heather, pero en ello Matt, y Nia lo vieron, y corrieron a ponerle la traba, Miley callo, y el tesoro tambien, Nia corrio aun mas rapido y lo atrapo, pero fue golpeada por Crystalle.

-Ni lo creas!-le dijo.

-Tu no lo creas!-le dijo Blake y se le hecho de encima sacandoselo.

-Ya llego-se dijo a el mismo, y una chica se lanzo sobre el, dieron unos cuantos giros, y se lo saco, pero quedo mirandolo.

-Oh...-dijo y solo pudo decir eso, èl la levanto como un caballero

-Lo siento-le dijo a ella.

-No ...esta..es...-decia Miri, quedando sin habla.

-Ja idiota!-se lo arrebato Yashio, llego a Heather.

-Awwww-dijeron los osos.

-Genial Yashio, ganaste la primera parte del desafio, o sea el triunfo es para los tiburones!-festejaban y Heather reia-La segunda parte es...por parte de Chris-dijo la muchacha y entro en escena el anfitrion.

-Que tal?-dijo y vio la cara de odio de todos-La segunda parte es acerca del mismo tesoro, deben hallarlo...entre esas jaulas-dijo y mostro 4 cubiculos llenos de cosas-Bien, el otro equipo elegira 4 que pasen por las pruebas, el ultimo buscara el tesoro y lo traera hacia mi!-decia feliz-Asi que comiencen a elegir a sus contrincantes.-

**Osos:**

-Bien...es obvio que debemos elegir niñitas miedosas-dijo Jason y Matt choco la mano con el.

-Alguien que no este deacuerdo con la bestia machista?-pregunto Andromeda.

-Obviamente que yo no estoy de acuerdo, es mas ya pense en quienes!-dijo Nia

-Pero debemos pensarlo todas-dijo Andromeda.

-Cierra la boca-la empujo Nia, y otra vez Liz la separo.

-Yo opino que Crystalle luce como un chica mimada, quizas ni se anime-dijo Sandra.

-Buen punto machona-le dijo Jason.

-Cada vez me caes mejor-le decia Matt a Jason.

-Bien entonces todos de acuerdo con Sandra?-pregunto Andromeda.

-Y ademas Mariela...no creo que soporte eso-dijo Thiago.

-Genial...alguien mas?-preguntaron.

-Ese tal Ricky...-dijo Magie-Es lindo...pero parece asustadizo-

-Ultimo?-preguntaba Nia.

-Julieta-Dijo Phillip

-Finalmente hablaste-le dijo Nia al muchacho.

**Tiburones:**

-A Maggie...-dijo Alicard

-No-se nego Yashio.

-UNA VEZ HABLAREMOS SIN QUE DISCUTAN?-pregunto Julieta.

-Tranquila Flaquita...-le dijo James riendo, y ella esbozo una sonrisa-Yo creo que esa Emma se asustara-

-Obviamente Emma-decia Miley

-Como te decia...-seguia charlando con Miley, Mariela sin prestarle atencion a la conversacion del equipo.

-Andromeda-dijo Yashio.

-Ella luce como una chica fuerte!-le dijo Alicard.

-Cierra el pico imbecil!-le contesto Yashio, y de inmediato Francisco corrio a separarlos.

-Liz, ella podria ser candidata-dijo Kevin mientras jugaba con una maderita.

-No...-se alarmo Sam.

-Que te ocurre?-le pregunto Julieta.

-Nada...nada...solo..que-vacilo el chico-Me...pinche!-termino diciendo.

-Y bien?-pregunto Chris con una sonrisa...

**HASTA ACA LLEGUE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE HICE CON SUS PERSONAJES, OBVIAMENTE DEJEN REVIEW, A ALGUNOS NO PUSE DESCRIPCIONES O NO HABLARON TANTO PORQUE SON MUCHOS, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE HABLARAN MAS, Y HABRA PAREJAS Y ETC!, EN EL PROX SABREMOS QUIEN SE VA Y QUIEN SE QUEDA!. GRACIAS POR HABER PARTICIPADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SUERTE**


	3. Las 4 Jaulas y El Campamento

-Oigan...-dijo Chris mientras seguian decidiendo.

-Si..-aseguro Julieta.

-Y bien...?-pregunto, y ella aclaro su garganta.

-Emma, Andromeda, Maggie, y ...Liz-dijo la chica muy segura.

-Ningun chico?-pregunto Chris.

-Eso...cambiemos una chica...como Liz...por un chico-agrego Sam.

-NO-grito su equipo.

-Osos?-preguntaba Chris.

-Crystalle, Ricky, Mariela, y Julieta-dijo Nia guiñando el ojo a su equipo.

-Suerte Flaquita-le dijo James a Julieta poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Primera prueba...osos...-dijo Chris.

-Porque nosotros?-se quejo Andromeda

-Porque yo quiero!-rio Chris.

-No es justo...-agrego Matt-Un momento...mas vale que no pierdan señoritas!-las amenazo

-Lastima que nuestra suerte depende de niñas-decia Jason, y tanto el como Matt reian.

-La bestia sabe hablar-dijo Andromeda.

-Bien osos, pasaran por las cuatro jaulas, una por jaula, y sacaran una pieza del tesoro, el equipo que lo haga mas rapido gana...-dijo Chris con un cronometro.

-Y las jaulas...?-preguntaba Liz.

-Claro...me olvidaba contienen unos bichitos...y algunas asquerosidades...solo para hacerlo mas interesante-dijo riendo el anfitrion.-Primer jaula...excremento...asi que Emma-dijo Chris sonando un silbato y la chica solo se echaba hacia atras.

-Vamos risitos de Ketchup!-le decia Matt empujandola.

-Es...excremento..debo meter la mano alli!-decia la chica.

-No es tan grave...seguramente metiste las manos en lugares mas sucios-rio Jason

-Ok...-dijo ella tragando saliva, y entro tapandose la nariz, metio la mano en bolsas y saco una pieza del tesoro.

-La siguiente Andromeda...y su jaula de Arañas.-

-NO!-grito ella-Odio las arañas-se aterro.

-No son tan malas-la animo Thiago mientras la cargaba.

-NO NO NO NO-grito ella y los tiburones festejaban.

-SI NO LO HACES TE ASEGURO QUE SERAS EXPULSADA DE INMEDIATO-dijo Nia, a lo que todos menos Liz respondieron.

-Bueno...puedo...yo...puedo-repetia y los chicos reian.

-No la burlen...esto es serio-decia Sid, y los muchachos le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-LO TENGO-grito andromeda con los ojos cerrados.

-Linda araña-le dijo Matt señalando su mano.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-grito ella y se la dejo en la cabeza a Sandra, quien la tomo con sus manos y la aplasto sin piedad.

-Genial!-dijo Maggie.

-La que sigue!-que era justamente Maggie.

-Genial...una jaula con murcielagos...-festejo la extraña muchacha, y paso tranquila, recogiendo el tesoro y salio.

-Mala idea Alicard-le dijo Yashio riendo.

-No empieces-lo codeo Julieta nerviosa.

-Ultima pero no menos importante...Liz-dijo Chris y la ultima jaula se abrio.

-Vomito?-dijo Liz y de inmediato vomitó.

-TU PUEDES-le grito Andromeda.

-Uh...las amiguitas!-la burlo Nia, y ella no le hizo caso.

-LO TENGO-dijo mareada, y salio callendo desmayada.

-Que asco!-dijeron los tiburones riendo.

-Oigan...no me parece divertido-Dijo Sam.

-QUE TE PAREZCA-lo amenazon Yashio.

-Su turno Tiburones, primera jaula es para...Crystalle...-y ella quedo paralizada.

-Acaso es obvio cual es nuestro miedo?-pregunto viendo la jaula llena de ratas.

-Ja...pura coincidencia-reia McLean.

-Lo hare...pero mas vale que ganemos!-les aseguro a su equipo-Ser primera...ser primera...ser primera...-decia sucesivamente, y sacaba el tesoro.

-Eres...asombrosa...-se asombro Dratro.

-Cuando quiero ganar...si!-aseguro ella orgullosa sin un rasguño.

-Ricky tu turno!-y el chico entro en una jaula, donde habia un oso gigante, el tipico oso de Total Drama.

-Estas tardando...-le gritaba James.

-Vamos idiota, es solo un oso-le dijo Yashio.

-TU PUEDES-lo alentaba Francisco.

-Yo...puedo?-se preunto Ricky, y el oso lo abofeteo, lo envio a un rincon de la jaula, y el chico gloriosamente, encontro el tesoro y se safo del enorme oso.

-Asombroso-dijo frio Alicard.

-Mariela!-rio McLean.

-Bien...un estanque de pirañas?-pregunto ella mirando el estanque.

-Claro...-rio y ella se aterro.

-Esto es muy peligroso-se aseguro.

-Son solo pecesitos!-le dijo Julieta con una risa.

-Suerte!-le agrego Miley, de quien se habia hecho amiga.

-Necesitare mas que suerte!-dijo la muchacha y se sambullo.-No nado muy bien...pero-dijo y de pronto las pirañas comieron sus pantalones.-AAAAAAAHHHHH-grito sacando el tesoro, y salio algo retrasada pero con el tesoro.

-No hay nadie util aqui?-pregunto Yashio.

-Todos menos tu-dijo desafiante Kevin cansado de las estupideces de Yashio.

-Julieta...tu turno!-le dijo y James palmeo su espalda.

-Tengo una buena dispocision-dijo y la Jaula estaba llena de basura.-Bueno esto es definitivamente un asco pero si quiero ganar...-dijo

-DEJA DE HABLAR CONTIGO IDIOTA-le gritaba Yashio.

-Suficiente-le decia Kevin enfrentandolo.

-Si...la flaquita lo hace bien-dijo James celoso de que Kevin defienda a Julieta.

-Lo tengo!-dijo ella y lo saco, McLean reviso los puntajes.

-Ah...olvide de decirles algo, este año no hay cabañas...y visto que anochece, alli esta su campamento...-dijo saliendo.

-Y QUIEN GANO?-preguntaron los chicos al unisono.

-Mañana lo sabran...-rio McLean y desaparecio dejando a los chicos en sus campamentos, carpas de chicas y de chicos por separado.

**Osos**

-Muy bien lo hiciste hoy, a pesar de ser una chica tan tonta-le dijo riendo Jason a Andromeda.

-Quizas una bestia como tu lo habria hecho genial no?-le pregunto enfadada llenando botellas con agua.

-Crei que Nia lo haria mejor...ya sabes...es el tipo de chica que puede con todo-comentaba el chico.

-Agh!-dijo ella arrojandole agua en la cabeza.

* * *

-Disculpa...-decia Emma chocando con Thiago.

-No pasa nada...-rio el al ver a la chica en toalla.

-Tuve que tomar un baño...pero Miley me cerraba y abria el agua fria...asi que quede a la mitad-dijo la muchacha.

-Miley?-le pregunto.

-Tu ex novia..verdad?-le preguntaba la peliroja secando su cabello.

-Si...-resoplo el-Te odia...cree que gusto de ti o algo asi-reia el chico tirado en la orilla del muelle.

-Que locura!-dijo ella acostandose tambien

-Digo...vine a jugar a ganar un millon de dolares...no a hacer noviecitas!-reia el muchacho, y ella rio tambien-Que te sucede?-

-Nada...solo un pensamiento-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ah...supongo que...asi..-se incomo el -No tendrias que vestirte?-le pregunto.

-Como?...AH...DISCULPA-dijo ella corriendo apenada, y el chico quedo pensativo riendo.

* * *

-Que asco!-decia Liz secando su ropa al fuego.

-Genial!-le dijo Sam...

-INTRUSO!-grito ella y èl le puso la mano en la boca.

-Oye...no quiero espiar a las chicas-y ella le mordio la mano.

-PERVERTIDO-le dijo empujandolo.

-No..solo queria...felicitarte!-dijo

-Eres del equipo contrario...no confiare en ti-se nego ella dandole la espalda.

-Pero...es desinteresado lo juro...no estoy "jugando"-dijo Sam.

-Ah..-era indiferente ella, y èl noto el poco interes, y se fue decepcionado.

-Muy bien...-dijo Nia espiando-Asi que el chico Sam gusta de Liz...una muy buena oportunidad...eh?-reia mientras Matt aparecia de atras.-IDIOTA-se asustaba ella.

-Asi que planeando eh?-le pregunto tranquilo.

-Es un juego individual-le comento ella.

-Mira si quieres...pienso armar una alianza...con Sandra una chica fuerte y...Maggie...sumamente util-le comento el rubio.

-Haciendo alianzas?, tipico de ti no puedes llegar solo a la final-rio Nia y el rió y la dejo marcharse.

* * *

-Seria genial una alianza nuestra verdad?-le dijo Dratro a Blake, y Sid.

-No-contesto Sid.

-COMO MALDITA RATA?-le pregunto Dratro amenazandolo con el puño.

-Deja al chico en paz-lo empujo Blake.

-Veo que no tengo en quien confiar-se esfumaba Dratro enfadado por no conseguir lo que queria.

-Malditos baños ocupados...cuando yo estaba en casa todo para Miri...-hablaba con ella misma, una muchacha morena, alta, de buena figura, con cabello cafe ondulado.

-Se te ha perdido algo?-le pregunto Blake.

-AH...que verguenza-dijo ella apretando sus piernas con papel higienico en la mano.

-Quieres privacidad?-pregunto Sid.

-No...ehm...necesito un baño-dijo y Blake, rio a pesar de su seriedad.

-Te dejamos sola?-pregunto Sid.

-No...ya...se desocuparan-rio y se sento al lado de los muchchos-Que dia hoy...-dijo

-Dimelo a mi-decia Sid.

-No has hecho nada-decia Blake aunque no podia sacar sus ojos de Miri, y Sid comenzo a contar sus historias.

**Tiburones.**

-Genial Flaquita-dijo James a Julieta.

-Ja...ah ...si-rio ella.

-Sucede algo?-le pregunto el.

-No..ehm..si...me pones incomoda ok?-le dijo-Esto de flaquita, no soy la niña estupida que cae al primer dia con los encantos de algun tonto que quiere una alianza-dijo ella

-Pero yo...solo queria ser tu amigo...-dijo el confundido.

-Si si...amigo-resoplo ella-Mantengamos distancia, soy Julieta no...flaquita-dijo nerviosa e histerica.

-Bueno...crei que era divertido-dijo el molesto.

-Divertido?...bueno no-cambio su tono a uno enfadado.

-Como digas JULIETA-puso enfasis en su nombre.

-Mejor asi...-dijo ella y el chico se alejo molesto, ella quedo epnsativa con un rostro triste

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Crystalle mientras guardaba unos anillos.

-Ahm..si..-contesto Julieta.

-Oye escuche todo, no es que sea una chusma...pero...-dijo ella mostrando un lado suave.

-Vine a jugar...conozco este tipo de chicos...solo quieren hacer alianzas...como crees-dijo Julieta asegurando su version acerca de James.

-No lo creo...no tiene el tipo...pero si tu dices-le dijo Crystalle-Por cierto cuando necesites hablar...no pareces tener muchos amigos sin James ahora...-rio-Es chiste-y se alejo, dejando a Julieta confundida.

-Esto apesta-dijo Kevin acercandose al muelle donde estaba Julieta.

-Dimelo a mi, odio las tiendas-reia y el chico miro serio-Kevin verdad?-pregunto.

-Tobi mejor...-aseguro estrechando la mano, ambos se sonrieron-Genial...te desempeñas como una buena lider-

-Eso intento...-dijo ella y luego abrio sus ojos-Digo...si...ehm...no es que quiera mandar-y en ello interrumpio una lucha de Yashio y Alicard, que de inmediato separo Kevin.

-Dejen de pelear-les dijo el muchacho.

-Dice cosas horrendas...espero que si perdemos te marches!-le dijo Alicard con dolor en su voz.

-Lamentas lo de tu hermanita, idiota?-pregunto riendo y esquivando un golpe-Y tambien lamentas que Yhiel me ame a mi?-le pregunto esquivando otro golpe.

-BASTA!-les grito Kevin-Somos de un mismo equipo, y aunque creeme que te odio...espero no perder-le dijo a Yashio.

-Genial ni me importa este programa-dijo y se marcho.

-Oye que no te lastime...-dijo Julieta poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alicard pero este se retiro.

-Gracias y lo lamento-dijo y ambos Kevin y Juliet quedaron inmoviles.

* * *

Janisse, Yuki estaban hablando en un lugar muy escondido...cuando las encontraron Miley y Mariela.

-Es nuestro lugar...-dijo Yuki.

-Vamos compartan-dijo Miley, las goticas miraron y las dejaron.

-Genial todo esto, digo el programa, las luces, las peleas...no?-preguntaba Mariela.

-Estabamos disfrutando la noche-dijeron Janisse y Yuki.

-Ah...-dijeron al unisono Miley y Mariela.

-Crees que Thiago hoy se fijo en mi?, digo esa estupida de Emma estaba llena de excremento...yo lo amo-dijo Miley.

-Claro que el se fijo en ti...el te ama...no hagas caso a otra cosa y lucha por el-dijo Mariela y las goticas rieron.

-Quizas vieron muchas peliculas de Disney-rio Janisse.

-Cual es el problema? ella gusta de alguien...y la animo...viva el amor!-dijo Mariela sacando la lengua

-Hablas demaciado-acoto Yuki.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo Miley, y visualizo a Thiago a quien fue a espiar y Mariela la acompaño.

-Cual es su problema?-pregunto Janisse y Yuki rio, ambas sintieron una conexion muy fuerte de amistad entre ellas de inmediato.

* * *

-Que hermosa noche!-dijo Richard del otro lado del campamento, mientras Catalina lo seguia.

-Es hermosa...-dijo ella-Amaria dibujarla...-

-Eres artista...que asombroso-dijo el

-Que mariquita-le dijo Sandra saliendo de un arbusto.

-Oye no le digas eso!-la amenazo Catalia-Malditos osos-

-Las mariquitas son insectos sensacionales!-acoto Maggie riendo y guiñandole un ojo a Ricky.

-Que?-pregunto Catalina.

-Como sea...ni estamos interesados en conversacion de ustedes tiburones!-les dijo Sandra y salieron ellos dejando a Catalina y Ricky, de Inmediato Ricky saco a bailar a Catalina y ambos rieron mientras bailaban y disfrutaban de la noche.

-Crees que todos nuestros compañeros de la escuela esten mirando?-pregunto preocupada.

-Ni me importa-contesto Ricky.

-Hey los andamos buscando...se han ido muy lejos-dijo Francisco.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unisono.

-Vamos a comer...el intento de cena del Cheff esta servido...

-Una temporada Genial Verdad?-pregutno Chris saliendo de la nada-Sigan en contacto a ver que sucede con todos los participantes...y quien se ira...alguien de los tiburones alguien de los osos?...sigan viendo TOTAL...DRAMA...CHALLENGE!-

**WOW, OTRO CAPITULO, Y PUSE A TODOS...CREO... YA SE DIERON CUENTA LOS AMORES AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS?, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE HICE CON SUS PERSONAJES Y AHORA HAY QUE VER QUIEN SE VA...QUISE PONER ESTE CAP ASI CONOCIAN MAS A LOS PERSONAJES! Y ESPERO CON MUCHAS GANAS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS DE LO QUE OPINAN...TRANQUILOS SI ME OLVIDO DE PONER ALGO QUE VA DE A POCO...Y DEJEN REVIEWS !**

**SUERTE**


	4. El mas fuerte

-Durmieron bien campistas?-preguntaba Chris mientras Cheff servía la horrible comida de desayuno, que seguramente era revuelto de sobras con algo asqueroso que la hacía lucir un color naranja.

-Si a dormir bien te refieres a bichos gigantes, ruidos molestos, gases y la espalda peor que nunca, Sí dormimos bien-dijo Thiago y Matt se rió.

-Creo que tu también me caes bien-dijo luego de reirse.

-Genial...porque hoy tienen un gran día-dijo el hombre y luego rió-Por cierto...el equipo perdedor es el...-y fue allí cuando todos pusieron atención a lo que decía el presentador-Osos, los veo en la fogata!-dijo y asi se retiraron, y la ceremonia se dio de día.

-VAMOS TIBURONES!-festejó Ricky, y todos lo siguieron, mientras lo osos iban deprimidos.

-Esto es tu culpa!-decía Dratro a Emma.

-Lo siento...hice lo que pude-dijó la chica apenada.

-No es culpa de nadie!-la defendió Liz.

-Mira quien habla la chica vómito!-dijo Nia entre risas.

-No creo que sea buena idea pelear ahora, después de todo tú no hiciste mucho!-defendió a Liz, Andromeda.

-Si quieren pelear, podrían hacerlo en el lodo-dijo Jason con la aprobación de Matt.

-Sí seguro...-dijeron las chicas malhumoradas.

-Bien campistas...son 14 y solo tengo 13 malvaviscos!...el que abandonde la isla hoy no podrá regresar nunca más-dijo y todos rieron- HEY -dijó el anfitrión.-Maggie, Matt, Miroslava, Sandra, Thiago, Blake, Sid, Dratro, Liz, Jason, Andromeda, Nia...-y allí quedaron únicamente Emma y Phillip- El último malvavisco es para...Es para...-

-APRESÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!-decía ruda Sandra.

-Ok!-dijo el anfitrión molesto-Emma...-y la chica suspiró aliviada, mientras Phillip el chico callado, salía sin decir una palabra, obvio.

-GENIAL! -Festejaron Matt y Jason.

-Grandioso...te quedaste- le tocó la espalda Thiago a Emma.

-Sí...supongo...tenía tantos nervios!-dijo ella, y todos fueron al comedor.

-LISTOS PARA OTRO DESAFÍO-dijo el anfitrión con un megáfono en el oído del Cheff.

-No-gritaron todos.

-Genial...amo los adolescentes!-dijo y los llevó hacia afuera, donde en vez de Heather estaba Harold.

-Que tal...niños!-dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Que sucedió con Heather?-preguntó Kevin.

-Por cada semana...un ex-campita elegira un desafío para ustedes!-dijo Chris

-Bien...hoy el desafío se llama "El más fuerte"-dijo Harold, y Sandra festejó.

-Una pelea de uno a uno?-preguntaba Crystalle.

-No...como creen?-se asombraba Harold-Es un juego de palabras DAH!-le decía mientras golpeaba la cabeza de ella como si estuviera hueca.

-Y entonces?-preguntó Janisse.

-Como el ajedrez, habra un rey o reina que proteger, armaran un fuerte, y un equipo de defensa y uno de ataque, el rey o reina tendra un objeto que será el tesoro y eso debe llevar el otro equipo a su fuerte...entendido?-pregunto Harold.

-No-dijeron la mayoría confundidos.

-No hay tiempo...a JUGAR-dijo McLean, y rápido fueron al lugar donde tenía cada equipo que armar su fuerte.

**Tiburones.**

-Bien...la reina...tiene que ser alguien fuerte-dijo Julieta.

-Porque Reina y no Rey?-preguntó James.

-Fue un decir...-explicaba ella molesta.

**Confesionario**

-Es tan molesto James, al principio creí que era útil por sus brazos fuertes y su mirada rústica-decía con una sonrisa y luego cambiaba su expresión- Y ...ehm...parecía útil...-se repuso de inmeadito seria.

**Fin del confesionario**

-Es obvio que yo debo ser la reina-decía Miley.

-Y eso por...?-preguntó Sam.

-Porque soy Hermosa y Fuerte...como toda reina-dijo ella mientras Mariela asentía con su cabeza.

-Ok...se tú-le dijo Julieta.

-Y ...la defensa?-preguntaba Alicard.

-Tú seguro no-le dijo Yashio.

-NO EMPIECEN-los amenazó Kevin.

-Yo quiero defender...eso de ir a atacar no es lo mío-dijo Mariela.

-Opino igual...prefiero defender-dijo Janisse sentandose en una roca.

-Que más da...-agregó Yuki y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Que divertido...yo quiero ir a atacar!-festejaba Ricky y Catalina se adheria.

-Entonces hare lo mismo!-y se sumo.

-Obvio que me necesitan, además de ser un guerrero soy un ladrón profesional-alardeó Yashio.

-Entonces estare en la defensa.-Afirmaba Alicard queriendo evitar disputas.

-Ehm...quiero atacar!-dijo Sam desesperado.

-Un chico más para la defensa!-se aseguró Francisco sentandose en la misma roca que las góticas.

-Tú Juli?-le preguntó Crystalle.

-Ehm...no lo se...-dijo la chica.

-Deberias atacar-le recomendó Kevin.

-Entonces atacare-dijo la chica de buen humor.

-Yo creo que tú también deberias atacar James...inspiras temor-le recomendo Crystalle guiñandole el ojo a Julieta que abría los ojos.

-Como quieran -dijo el chico algo sorprendido.

-Entonces nosotros dos defendemos?-le preguntó Crys a Kevin.

-Quiero atacar-dijo el chico y así fueron, Julieta, James, Kevin, Yashio, Ricky, Catalina y Sam, luego se dispersaron, mientras con hojas y cosas el equipo armaba el fuerte.

-Y el tesoro?-pregunto Francisco.

-Debe ser algo que crean que no tiene valor-dijo ingeniosamente Alicard.

-Genial!-dijo Crystalle y tomo una roca muy horrible de la playa.

**Osos **

-Encontre nuestro tesoro-dijo riendo Nia, mientras Sandra también reía, y ella llevaba en la mano un sostén cuadrille negro y rojo.

-Que sexy!-dijo Matt.

-Es mío!-se horrorizo Andromeda-SUÉLTALO!-le dijo.

-Chicas...calmense...además creo que es un gran tesoro-dijo Jason.

-Claro hagamos lo que dice Nia!-dijo Andromeda cruzandose de brazos

-Como digas-dijo Jason tomó el sostén, sonrió pícaro, y lo dejo apartado.

-Y...la reina o el rey?-preguntaba entusiasmada Liz.

-Alguien Fuerte-dijo Thiago.

-Yo!-se autoproclamo Dratro.

-Repito...alguien fuerte-rio Thiago.

-Maldito...-susurro groserias Dratro.

-Dejalo...si perdemos...será su culpa!-dijo Nia.

-Como digas!-aseguró el chico sentandose con el sostén.

**Confesionario**

-Nia se cree la gran estratega...debo encontrar la forma de penetrar en su juego-se resfregaba las manos Dratro

**Fin del confesionario**

-Ataque y defensa!-dijo Nia tomando lista.

-No lo se...eso de atacar suena divertido pero temo por Miley-dijo Emma.

-Vamos...yo me anotare en ataque-dijo Thiago, ella sonrió y se anotó.

-Sería genial atacar...pero de defensa WOOW los sorprenderé!-dijo Maggie

-Bueno...parece ser bueno defender eh?-dijo Miroslava anotandose en tal.

-Necesitarán ayuda masculina-aseguro Blake.

-Viejo no quiero ser apaleado...prefiero defender...y que tú me defiendas a mi-le dijo Sid a Blake, quien rió.

-Supongo que es divertido atacar!-dijo Andromeda.

-Una niñita atacando?, mejor vamos Matt-le dijo Jason y los dos se anotaron.

-Yo ataco-dijo rígida Sandra

-También quiero!-dijo Liz.

-Oops no hay lugar-la burlo Nia, y se anotó a ella.

-Entonces...defensa supongo-dijo resoplando la chica.

-Vamos a atacar...-le dijo Nia a los chicos.

-Supongo...-dijo Emma. y entonces salieron, Nia, Matt, Jason, Andromeda, Thiago , Emma, Sandra, mientras el otro grupo ocultó a Dratro y el sostén.

**Confesionario**

-Me esta empezando a caer mal Nia-confesaba Liz molesta.

-Me esta encantando molestar a Liz y Andromeda son tan tontas!-reìa Nia

**Fin del confesionario**

-LISTOS EQUIPOS...DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉN-gritó Harold, y sonó el silbato, y cuando eso sucedió un montón de arbustos se movieron y con chicos ocultos-ME OLVIDABA SI LOS ATRAPAN...IRAN DIRECTO AL CALABOZO!-dijo Harold...y aún hubo menos momvimeinto pero los chicos se movían entre los arbustos.

**Defensa de los Osos.**

-Ocúltate bien tonto-le dijo Blake a Dratro-Lo cuidas?-le pregunto a Sid que afirmó con la cabeza, Blake fue directo donde estaba Miroslava vigilando, y la tomo de la cintura, ella saltó del susto y lo golpeó.

-Lo siento-dijo luego tomándolo y el reía.

-Estoy bien-ella sonrió.

-Que juego tonto...me asuste...que estúpida-dijo mientras él se ponía de pie, le llevaba casi un cabeza, y era de una contextura muy grande, con cabello hasta media espalda de un negro resplandeciente, tes extremadamente blanca y ojos rojizos.

-No creo que seas estúpida-le dijo él, ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-Si...si...sigamos con el juego...-dijo nerviosa y el le sonrió.

-Mira...-le dijo mostrando una flor marchita, luego hizo un movimiento de manos, y una flor resplandeciente apareció en su mano.

-GENIAL-dijo ella asombrada.

-Para ti...-se la obsequió.

**Confesionario**

-Tengo la imprsión de que Blake se está insinuando...y...la verdad es genial, él es genial, pero...estoy insegura!, digo, que hago?, por dios necesito ayuda urgente-decìa la muchacha acercandose a la càmara, y alguien de afuera gritaba.

-YO TAMBIÈN NECESITO AYUDA, ME ORINO!-

**Fin del confesionario**

-Genial..."No hay mas espacio...ooops"-se decía a sí misma Liz.-Tonta Liz tendrias que haber dicho, "NO ME IMPORTA...VOY IGUAL"-se gritaba y luego miraba una ardilla comiendo una nuez-Para colmo nadie viene hasta aqui...además cómo la atraparé?...debo empezar a hablarme a mi misma internamente-Dijo y una mano la llevó hacia los arubustos.-TÚ OTRA VEZ-dijo enfadada.

-No...no...-le dijo el sin dejarla ir-Quiero aclarar...es...que no quice hacer nada para este juego...digo...entiendes...no fue mi intención mirar tu ropa interior...por dios que digo..-se confundía Sam, y ella miraba confundida.

-Primero aprende a hablar-le dijo queriendo soltarse, pero aún así intrigada por lo que èl estaba por decir.

-Eres asombrosa...-soltó y ella sonrió un poco, pero aún asi levanto su ceja.

-Cómo?-le pregunto.

-Que...aunque me cueste...yo creo...escucha...-decía y un grupo paso por detrás de él.

-GENIAL SAM, ATRAPASTE UNA!-le dijo Kevin.

-No...Tobi...escucha!-dijo él mientras con Catalina y Ricky la ataban.

-Maldito...sabia...lo sabia!-decía Liz.

-No...es un ...-dijo él pero Kevin seguía palmeando su espalda.

-Una menos!-dijo Catalina, y con Ricky se dispersaron.

-Habra algo entre ellos-se pregunto Sam...y Kevin no le dio importancia.

**Defensa de los tiburones**

-Defendiendo eh?-le preguntó Francisco a Yuki.

-Ja...no somos buenas...pero trataremos-dijo ella y Janisse revoleo sus ojos.

-Hey...si quieren las ayudo-dijo y Janisse noto algo extraño en sus miradas.

-Creo que podemos-dijo aunque no quiso ser injusta con su amiga.

-Podrias ayudarnos-dijo Yuki y mientras tanto Francisco la ayudaba a observar a quienes se aproximaban.

-Que hace que tú y Yashio peleen siempre?-le preguntó Crystalle.

-Ehm...peleas pasadas-dijo él sin querer hablar.

-Ok...veo que eres comunicativo-dijo riendo y Alicard levantó su ceja.-Y también tiene humor-le dijo ella.

-A veces pierdes el humor, cuando sabes que tu peor enemigo esta en tu equipo-dijo él.

-No te preocupes...todos nos queremos deshacer de él-dijo ella calmandolo.

-El...no importa...-dijo y ella se aburría mirando, y tratando de sacar conversación pero era imposible hacer hablar a Alicard.

-Seria genial que Thiago intente sacarme la roca...-soñaba Miley en su trono.

-Lo amas mucho...-decía Mariela suspirando.

-Sí...igualmente se que él tambièn...sólo se divierte con esas chicas...-dijo con algo de odio en su rostro.

-No te preocupes...eres muy buena onda...Emma parece tonta-dijo la amiga.

-Soy buena onda...y mas inteligente que Emma, eso es obvio-dijo Miley-Pero...aún asi...tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Ataque de los osos.**

-Te ves sexy corriendo-le dijo Matt a Nia.

-Tu te ves estúpido-le dijo ella y el se lanzó sobre ella y quedaron muy juntos, ella trato de soltarse pero él la sostuvo.

-Que raro de ti...no estas coqueteando para conseguir lo que quieres-reía mientras ella se enfurecía.

-Aun no-dijo y el cerro los ojos y rio, aunque oculto celos.

-Bien...y con quien coquetearas primero...con Dratro?...te gustan los rubios-dijo y ella rió más.

-También Jason es rubio-y a él se le borro la sonrisa, y la dejo salir

-Como quieras-le dijo y de ella calló una libreta, que estuvieron largo rato peleando por tenerla y él la leyo, llena de estrategias y personalidades.-Sí que eres manipuladora -le dijo -Te ofrezco por última vez...alianza?-le dijo y ofreció la mano, ella dió la media vuelta tomando su libreta.

-Se que me necesitas...-dijo y se marcho.

-Tomare eso como un sí-dijo y se marcho

-Ella es una mujer!-le dijo Jason a Andromeda, señalando a Sandra que rompía la maleza y atravesaba el pequeño bosque.

-Hagamoslo sencillo...y no nos dirigimos la palabra-le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Te molestas tan facil...es díficil no dirigirte la palabra-reía el chico-Seguro eres esas niñitas tontas en la escuela que no hacen más que ocultarse y ser emo- y ella mordia su labio.

-Y seguro eras de esos chicos, que están con un montón de porristas y crees que eres genial por tomar una cerveza en la calle a las 5 de la tarde-dijo ella riendo y él se puso serio.

-Al menos estuve con alguien alguna vez-le decía mientras ambos seguían a Sandra.

-Fingire que nunca conversamos-dijo ella empujandolo y tomando la delantera.

-Mujeres...-dijo Jason.

-Allí- Señaló Emma al lado de Andromeda y visualizaron a Miley.

-Ella es la reina?-pregunto Jason.

-Típico -rió Thiago-Ésto es lo que haremos...atravesaremos y se lo pediré...dire que es para tirarlo así gana ella...con algunos halagos la tendre comiendo de mi mano-dijo

-Así se hace!-lo felicitó Jason.

-Te conviene que sea así -lo empujo Sam, mientras atravesaban el lugar, Janisse logro visualizarlos, asi que se dispersaron y comenzó la cacería, Mariela acompaño a Miley y la defendía, mientras que Jason fue atrapado por Alicard, quien facilmente atrapo a Andromeda, y fueron atados boca abajo. Sandra logro safarse y darle una paliza a Janisse mientras Yuki se refugiaba en Francisco que recibió una buena patada de la muchacha, quien se enfrento con Alicard.

-Vamos Miley...-decia Thiago-Terminemos con esto-le dijo y ella rió.

-Típico de tí!-le dijo y corría hacia atrás.

-No tenemos todo el día-dijo Emma, y Miley se detuvo

-ELLA?-preguntó y se exasperó, Mariela veía que el tesoro estaba muy mal oculto, y quería hacer algo pero iba a ser muy obvio.

-Sí...eso es-afirmó Thiago con una idea y tomo a Emma.-Dame el tesoro...o la beso-amenazò y Emma se sonrojó.

-No lo dices enserio... no?-le preguntó la colorada entre dientes.

-Vamos Thiago...-dijo Miley sumamente molesta y celosa.

-Verás...venía en son de paz...pero...-decía acercandose a Emma.

-Bien...no la beses...-dijo y Mariela le tapó la boca a Miley.

-Estas loca?-le preguntaba-Perderemos por tú culpa!- Reprochaba Mariela a Miley

-Miley...-la amenazaba Thiago, y ella se moría de ganas de decirle, se limitó a cerrar los ojos, entonces Thaigo se acercó, casi rozaban los labios, ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, él la tomaba fuerte de la cintura.

-LO VI!-dijo Emma, y salió corriendo donde estaba el tesoro, entonces Miley se safó, y Thiago la detuvo arrojandose arriba, ella sonrio, Mariela quiso ir, pero Sandra la detuvo y Emma salió corriendo hacía su fuerte, y a pesar de aquello Francisco, Alicard, y los demás trataban de detenerla, pero parecía ser sumamente ágil.

-Que...habilidad-dijo Nia, pero vio a Yashio moverse con gran agilidad con algo en la mano.

-Oh no!-dijo Matt, los rubios se miraron y salieron tras él. Si creian que Emma era ágil debían ver, saltar, esquivar y correr a Yashio, era imparable, los equipos festejaban el regreso de ambos, e intentaban detener.

-VAMOS JAMES HAZ HALGO-dijo Julieta a James, quien la observo y salio a correr a Emma, que safaba de todos como quien corria de algún mounstruo.

-VAMOS YASHIO...no lo puedo creer-decia Crystalle.

-VOY POR ELLA-dijo Mariela, y se tropezó callendo sobre Yashio, y haciendo que aquel pierda el corpiño, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta era muy tarde, y Emma, había llegado al Fuerte de los osos.

-Ga...ganamos por ella?-se preguntó Nia, quien anotó algo, y sonrió maliciosa.

-Genial!-dijo Matt.

-GANAMOS!-festejaba Miroslava abrazando a Blake, y luego se soltó tímida.

-Supongo...una de cal...una de arena-dijo Julieta a Kevin.

-La reina callo-le dijo Thiago a Miley con ojos seductores, y ella solo sonrio, aunque guardaba una gran bronca por haber perdido.

-Asi que...Tiburones...ya saben...a la fogata..-dijo Chris mirando el sostén de Andromeda y riendo.

-Chicos...-dijo Julieta algo preocupada.

-Ya sabemos quien se ira-dijo Kevin hacia Yashio.

-Mas vale que sea así-retruco el Joven hacia todos mientras Julieta miraba con ojos preocupada, Crys noto esto...y la mayoria se miraba entre si.

-Bienvenidos Tiburones...y como el juego nos llevo mucho tiempo voy directo a lanzarle los malvaviscos-dijo y todos temian, cualquiera podía irse.-Crystalle, Janisse, Yuki- Estan adentro muchachas, y ellas sonrieron tranquilas- Kevin, Ricky, Francisco-dijo y también sonrieron.

-Dime Tobi-aseguro Kevin.

-Como digas Kev- rió McLean- Julieta, James...estan adentro muchachos-dijo- Miley, Catalina y Alicard...sorprendente pero estan adentro- se los lanzo- Obviamente Sam estas adentro- y solo quedaban Yashio y Mariela, ella tomo aire.

-Ok...me voy solo, no necesito humillación-dijo Yashio y McLean rió.

-El malvavisco es para ti, es shokeante pero estas adentro-le dijo y el chico sonreìa hacia sus compañeros.

-COMO SUCEDIÓ?-preguntó Kevin igual de sorprendido que Alicard.

-Él...es hábil-lo defendió Julieta.

-Pero es un traidor-dijo Alicard.

-Pero...es útil-dijo Janisse.

-Ya veo...-dijo Mariela por el muelle-Supongo que es peor ser la primera en salir...-dijo trizte, mientras Yashio reia.

-Lo siento...-le dijo Miley-Fue mi culpa!-admitio por mucho que le costara y la abrazo-Haz campaña por mi afuera...y por Thiago-le dijo riendo.

-Y anti Emma...lo se-dijo Mariela y se abrazaron.

-Bu bu bu que lindo!-la empujo McLean por el muelle.-Sigan sintonizados para ver que ocurrira en el sieguiente capitulo de Total Drama Challenge!-y Mariela se iba en el bote con los pies afuera por el empujón, mientras los tiburones saludaban.

**Y? QUE TAL LES PARECIO?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HAY POCO CONFESIONARIO Y DESCRIPCION ASI NO SE HACE LARGO, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE VOY A PONER TODO. EN SERIO LAMENTO MARIELA QUE SE HAYA IDO, NO TE PREOCUPES VA A HABER AFTERMATH, PERO ALGUIEN DEBE IRSE. DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SUERTE**


	5. Reos Rehenes

-BUEN DIA CAMPISTAS-gritaba el anfitrion, mientras salian asustados los campistas.

-Buen...dia?-se preguntaba Catalina mirando que aun era de noche.

-Oh...eso...bueno-reia Chris y todos maldecian.

-Que...hora es ?-preguntaba Nia.

-4 a.m-dijo Liz.

-Listo!-afirmo ella y se recosto a dormir nuevamente.

-Buen dia perdedores-saludaba una voz familiar.

-Oh...no- dijeron todos.

-Duncan!-lo presento Chris y el chico observo directamente la carpa de las chicas.

-Muy buenas!-dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Una temporada genial!-dijo Chris codeandolo.

-Escupe el desafio-dijo Sid

-Ok tonto-aseguro Duncan con su actitud confiada- El desafio de hoy, el crimen perfecto, raptar a un enemigo y pedir captura-dijo riendo.

-Era obvio viniendo de ti-dijo Julieta.

-Asi es dulce-dijo el chico seductor

-Y como sabemos quien gana?-interrumpio James.

-Bien...eso pondra a prueba sus nervios...-dijo riendo.

-Y la hora que tiene que ver?-pregunto Janisse.

-Esa fue mi idea-sonrio el Cheff.

-A trabajar muchachos los espera un largo dia-rio Chris.

-Me encanta esto!-dijo Duncan-Es tan bueno haber dejado este estupido show-diciendo esto partia a comer el desayuno con Chris y no la porqueria del Cheff.

**Osos.**

-Bien...hay que estar despiertos-dijo Dratro.

-No!...todo menos eso-dijo Nia aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Despierta-le decia en el oido Matt y ella gruñia.

-No importa a quien rapten...es solo un juego-dijo Jason confiado.

-Si importa!-aseguro Andromeda y el revoleo sus ojos.

**Confesionario**

-Como si me importara que rapten a alguno!-se quejaba Jason

**Fin del confesionario**

-Hay que mantenernos cerca-dijo Maggie mientras comia felizmente la comida del Cheff y todos la miraban-Delicioso quieres?-le dijo a Thiago a quien le parecio repulsivo.

-Bueno debemos trabajar en equipo-dijo Miroslava.

-Ojos abiertos!-dijo Andromeda molestando a Nia, quien aun gruñia.

**Tiburones.**

-Oigan...hay que planear a quien raptar-dijo Alicard.

-Por suerte conservamos a Yashio-se alegro Sam, y todos lo miraron mal -Lo digo...porque...ya saben es agil...y...mejor me callo-diciendo esto se sento.

-Debemos raptar al menos pensado!-dijo Janisse quien aportaba algo debido a que en esos dias se habia alejado de Yuki que habia encontrado gran compania en Francisco.

-Bueno...pero a quien sea que rapten de nosotros...debemos rescatarlo-dijo Julieta.

-Eso no esta en las reglas-discutia James.

-Bueno señor vigilante-dijo ella-Nadie menciono reglas!-y Kevin afirmaba.

-Uyy que divertido!-dijo Catalina.

**Osos**

-No se separen mucho-decia Andromeda y todos caian por el sueño, eran las 6 de la mañana y tenian muchisimo sueño.

-Tranquila...-le dijo Matt palmeando la espalda de la chica.

-Muero de hambre!-se quejaba Dratro-Odio este lugar, en mi casa me servian la comida, es mas si queria me la daban en la boca!-

-Deja de quejarte o te comere un pie-dijo Jason.

-Que cosa original para una bestia-rio Andromeda.

-Y tu amiguita?-le pregunto Nia notando que faltaba Liz.

-Ehm...no lo se-dijo Andromeda y todos se preocuparon.

* * *

-Muero de sueño...- decia Liz a si misma- Deberia dejar de hablar conmigo misma...o buscarme alguien para hablar todo el tiempo!-dijo y callo por culpa de sus pies, que estaban aun dormidos.- Genial!- se dijo y se recosto en la playa- Que...sueño...- decia cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y sello su boca con la mano.

-Te lo pido no te vuelvas loca...solo quiero hablar!-decia Sam.

-Hm...hmmm...hmmm-chillaba la chica pataleando.

-Bien si ya lo se...pero te juro que lo que paso la ultima vez no fue mi intencion-aclaraba èl sin soltarle la boca.-Veras no soy perfecto...pero...-se encogia en hombros y la soltaba.

-Ok...no te creo nada!-dijo con ojos de odio, y se dispuso a gritar cuando el puso su mano en la boca.

-Vamos!...no puedes ser asi...lo juro te vi llegar y no se como explicarte, no soy bueno en esto!-dijo el y ella solo ponia sus ojos en blanco.

-Genial Sam!-lo felicito Alicard-Buen trabajo-

-Tenemos una reheen-grito a sus amigos Kevin

-No...un momento!-dijo Sam pero la sacaban y tomaban de reheen-No puede ser-se quejo pero nadie lo escucho

**Confesionario**

-No puede ser, hablo con Liz y algo ocurre...debe ser algo de la luna...-decia misterioso en susurro- O quizas soy un perdedor- se deprimia.

**Fin del confesionario**

-Muy bien!-lo palmeo Crys.

* * *

-Escuchaste algo?-le pregunto Thiago a Sandra, Maggie y Emma, los cuatro estaban sumergidos en un gran sueño.

-No-dijo Sandra poniendo una hoja sobre sus ojos para tapar el sol que se asomaba.

-Si...-se desperto Emma.

-Si..pero no me importa-afirmo Maggie.

-Supongo que si es algo malo...nos haran saber-le ganaba el sueño a Thiago.

-Su..pongo-dijo Emma volviendo a recostarse en un tronco.

-Oye...Emma...eh...lo que paso...sabes que solo era un beso para poner celosa a Miley-reia el

-Oh...Claro!-aseguro ella con su dulce sonrisa.

-Que bueno...-decia el volviendo a dormir.

-Solo...sacar celos...que obvio-se dijo a ella misma haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

**Tiburones**

-Sam atrapando...otra vez a Liz-se decia Julieta pensando en una mini fogata armada por Alicard.

-Que?-le pregunto James.

-No te hablaba!-le dijo.

-Bueno..solo creia-dijo el con rencor.

-Creias mal...como todo!-discutia ella.

-Parece que te despertaste de mal humor fla...Julieta-respondia el con ojos cansados.

-No...es que agh!...no entiendes-le dijo levantandose y caminando hacia otro lugar.

**Osos**

-Donde...estara ?-se preguntaba Janisse

-Aqui!-le dijo una voz y la atrapo.

-GENIAL-grito sin poder mirar a quien la capturo.

-Traje una reheen , ya no estamos en desventaja-decia Nia quien la habia capturado.

-Por fin te despiertas-le dijo Matt.

-Listo..-aseguraba mientras ataba a la chica.

-Ayudo con los nudos-afirmaba Blake, y los chicos se pusieron a cuidar de ella.

-Debemos enviar amenzas-dijo Maggie- Con dedos...-reia.

-O...hacer que ella hable con su grupo- dijo Sandra mientras miraba a la captura.

-Mejor ...enviemos cartas- dijo Jason.

-Papel! y lapiz!- proporciono Nia.

-Bien...Tiburones...si quieren volver a ver a su amada Janisse...deberan rendirse...no creo que ella la pase bien con las torturas que tenemos pensadas...con Amor Matt el mejor y los osos- escrbio el chico, y luego borro "Matt el mejor" ante la mirada de sus colegas.

-Buena carta!-lo felicito Blake.

**Tiburones**

-Ahora a amenzar!-dijo Miley aùn un poco deprimida.

-Que...te ocurre?-le pregunto Catalina.

-Solo que, no estoy con Thiago con Mariela y esa Emma no fue capturada!-dijo rompiendo el lapiz con el cual iban a escribir.

-Tran...quila- rio Ricky- Yo...escribo siempre quise-decia somnoliento- "Osos pulgosos, tenemos a Liz...la quieren? facil, pierdan el juego como los perdedores que son!"-reia

-Genial...aunque podria haberla hecho mejor-dijo Miley doblando la cartita.

-Quien la enviara?-pregunto Ricky.

-Oh...James!-llamo con un cantito a James, Catalina.

-Ajam...?-pregunto sabiendo que le iban a pedir algo.

-Como tu eres fuerte...das miedo y no eres Yashio...nos llevas esta carta?-le dijeron sonriendo.

-Debo cuidar a la chica capturada-decia y Sam salia de algun hueco.

-LA CUIDO-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno...-se asombro James y llevo la carta, en el camino se encontro con Julieta.

-No abandones tu puesto-lo reprimio ella.

-No lo abandone, lo delegue General!-la burlaba.

-A quien...? si se puede saber-le pregunto ella.

-A Sam-decia el siguiendo su camino hasta que ella se atraveso.

-Como se te ocurre?...no creo que podamos dejarla en manos de Sam-lo reñia la chica.

-Bueno...ve a cuidarla...debo entregar la carta-le dijo chocando el papel con la nariz de la chica, que la fruncio y miro como se alejaba, para su suerte encontro a Alicard.

-Me...ayudas?-le pregunto timida.

-Obviamente, tu eres de las mias-dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

-Vamos a cuidar la cautiva-le ofrecio y ambos fueron donde estaba Sam, mirandola.

-Te relevamos!-le dijo con una sonrisa, y el no tuvo mas remedio que correrse y salir.

-Que suecde?-le pregunto Kevin cuando Sam habia salido.

-Nada...capture a esa chica...jaja ingenua!-dijo riendo.

-Ella callo completamente...que tonta-reia Kevin.

-Si...-dijo apenado- Nunca te...gusto alguna chica que quizas creas que es imposible?-le pregunto y Kevin trago saliva asombrado.

-Alguien te dijo algo de mi?-pregunto el chico, y Sam se asombro, Kevin gustaba de alguna chica?

-Ehm...alguien me tenia que decir algo?-pregunto ingenuo Sam.

-Muevanse tontos...mi hora de brillar-dijo Yashio interrumpiendo en el momento ecxacto.

-Cuidate..-le recomendo Kevin.

-Ah si?-le pregunto desafiante.

-No peleemos...-ofrecio Sam, y se llevo a Kevin a la orilla.

* * *

-No deberiamos rescatar a Janisse?-pregunto Yuki preocupada.

-Si...-le dijo Francisco mirando los ojos de ella- Podriamos...ver por ella luego-dijo dejandose llevar

-Ah?-pregunto la muchacha nerviosa

-Nada...-volvio en si Francisco, y fue con los tiburones para planear el rescate a Janisse.

**Osos.**

-Otra vez el asombroso papel de quedarme sentado-dijo Sid, que a diferencia de muchos era mas delgado y pequeño.

-Si como digas...Enseguida vuelvo compañero-dijo Blake abandonandolo en cuanto vio a Miri en la playa.

-Genial...-resoplo Sid- ¿Quien es la cautiva?- se pregunto y alli vio a una hermosa chica de cabello tan rojizo como el tomate que tapaba un ojo de ella, ojos castaños muy bellos y una tez blanca y perfecta como de porcelana.

-Janisse- dijo algo agobiada por la situacion.

-Ja...-rio nervioso y salio de la tienda donde la tenian de reheen.- BLAKEEE-grito mientras el espiaba a Miroslava, quien no lo noto rapidamente y riendo se alejo.

-Mas vale que sea de suma importancia-se molesto el muchachote.

-Lo es...la muchacha...cautiva...ella es...-decia nervioso.

-Janisse...alguna chica del otro equipo, y?-preguntaba fastidiado

-Es hermosa!-dijo dejandose caer en los brazos-Jamas me aceptara...soy terrible!-decia mirandose en el reflejo de un charco.

-Toma valor...no puedes estar espiando como un rufian-dijo mientras Sid reia -Bien, animo, pecho afuera-le dijo y lo empujo hacia adentro de la carpa mientras se iba con Miroslava.

-Hey...otra vez-le dijo Janisse sonriendo.

-Soy...Sid-dijo aclarando su gargante y besando su mano.

-Curioso...-resoplaba el mechon que caia en su ojo.

-Si...veras...-no termino de hablar que ella pudo ver en èl nerviosismo.

-Sueltame!-le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, que muy poco esbozaba su rostro.

-No...-se nego rotundamente.

-Porque?-le pregunto

-No...puedo..lamento que te hayan capturado...digo...no lo lamento porque eres hermosa...no es eso lo que queria decir-dijo el - Que mas da?-pregunto y la solto-Que tonto soy...-dijo y se ato sus manos.

-Te haras pasar por que yo te derrote?-pregunto moviendo sus manos, antes atadas.

-Digamos que me debes una-le dijo el sonriendo.

-A mano!-contesto besando su mejilla, pero el rapidamente se corrio y la beso en la boca, ella se sonrojo y con los ojos abiertos como dos platos salio corriendo.

**Tiburones**

-Entrega para lo osos-decia James en un lugar donde no habia nadie, pero alguien lo tomo de atras y el se asusto, aunque logro ver que era Janisse.-Escapaste?-le pregunto.

-Pues...algo asi...vamos...Ganamos!-dijo riendo ella.

-Genial...pero debes esconderte-dijo èl mientras se adentraban en los arbustos.

-Diremos que me rescataste...-dijo ella dandole credito-Suena menos sospechoso-

-Hecho-dijo , y caminaron evitando los ojos de los osos, que aun seguian alerta, riendo llegaron donde se encontraban los tiburones, y todos felicitaban a James.

-Te enviamos a llevar una carta y traes a la chica, tu eres Genial!-lo felicito Crys.

-Y ahora que haremos con nuestra cautiva?-preguntaba Ricky.

-Pedir que se rindan-dijo Catalina con ojos maliciosos, poco usual en ella.

-Ya eres toda una criminal-la felicito Francisco, quien llegaba con Yuki, Janisse trato de evitar alguna cara que demuestra su infelicidad.

-Ja...nisse?-se preguntaba Julieta con una cara extraña.

-Genial no? James la rescato!-le dijo Miley-Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, obviamente me hubiera safado-

-James?...-decia Julieta.

-Es que eres una completa idiota?, cuantas veces tenemos que repetirlo?-le dijo Yashio exasperado.

-No...-dijo molesta hacia Yashio- Es que...ahora te crees el principe encantador rescatando doncellas?-le dijo enfurecida-Y si capturan a otra?- se exasperaba-Mas te vale cuidar bien a tu amiguita!-le dijo poniendo su cara de frente.

-Tranquila...ya ganamos!-le dijo James.

-Si...Gracias a ti... -Dijo Ironica Julieta volviendo donde tenian atrapada a Liz, Crystalle la siguio.

-Juls...no te enojes-le dijo riendo.

-No me enojo...no es eso...solo que primero coquetea conmigo y como no funciona trata de caer bien en su equipo y hace el papel de galan con las chicas...-decia mientras quebraba una ramita.

-Estas...celosa?-le pregunto Crystalle picara.

-YO? JA!...-contesto la chica- Me da lastima la pobre que caiga ante el-seguia ofendida

-Como digas...-aseguro Crystalle rodando los ojos.

-Muy linda su conversacion...pero sigo aqui-dijo Liz atada de manos.

-Ah...verdad!-aseguro Crys y con Los tiburones ya reunidos, aseguraron que le enviarian una carta con un mechon de cabello de Liz, pidiendo que se rindan, cortaron un mechon de su cabello y lo enviaron.

-Era eso necesario?-pregunto Liz molesta.

-Callate!-le dijo Yashio y luego rio, pero nadie siguio su risa-Que...?-pregunto.

**Osos**

-COMO TE PUDO PASAR?-le pregunta Nia a Sid, mientras en vez de soltarle las manos, las ajustaba aun mas.

-No lo se...esa chica...tiene algo especial-dijo el

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO...-dijo Jason.

-SABIA QUE NO DEBIAMOS DEJAR A UN NERD A CUIDAR-dijo Matt y lo interrumpio Nia poniendo una mano en su boca.

-No dejamos al nerd solo...-dijo

-Estaba Blake...por eso creiamos que estaba controlado-dijo Thiago molesto.

-Culpa de ese maldito idiota!-dijo Nia buscandolo enfadada.

-Esto sera genial...es muy sexy enfadada-dijo Matt a Jason.

-BLAKE!-grito ella, mientras Sid la seguia atado.

-Que suecede?-pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Porque dejaste a la cautiva sola?-le pregunto Nia.

-Por...que...-dijo el y Sid lo interrumpio.

-Le dije que podia solo...queria demostrar que servia para el equipo...el no tiene nada que ver-se apeno Sid.

-No solo eres idiota...tambien inutil!-le dijo Nia perdiendo los estribos.

-EL CORREO YA LLEGO...ANUNCIANDO SU CANCION Y GRITO CON EMOCION...CORREO-dijo Maggie entregando un sobre.

-Damelo-dijo Matt, y ella jugaba a sacarselo cada vez que èl queria tomarlo, hasta que finalmente Thiago lo tomo.

-Tenemos a Liz y ustedes nada, quienes ganan?, los Tiburones...asi que anuncien su retiro osos peresosos y una muestra de su queridisima Liz-dijo tomando el cabello.

-No..puede...ser-dijo Andromeda.

-Perdimos con P mayuscula!-anuncio Sandra.

-Me perdi de algo?-dijo Miroslava y todos miraron con odio.

* * *

-Asi que los ganadores...son los Tiburones...sorprendente-dijo Chris.

-El juego consisitia en extorcion...pero escapar...eso hace un verdadero criminal-aseguro Duncan.

-Los veo en la fogata osos-dijo y todos suspiraron.

-Bien...aqui van los malvaviscos!-dijo Chris-Emma...Nia...Thiago...Matt-diciendo esto los recibieron y comieron.-Andromeda...Sandra...Jason-los recibieron tambien, sandra comio el de Jason-Miroslava!...y Maggie-ambas chicas recibieron su malvavisco-Dratro...-dijo y quedaron Liz, Blake y Sid-Bien quedas tu Liz, que fuiste tan igenua que te capturaron facilmente-

-Fue una trampa...-dijo ella excusandose.

-Por otro lado Blake estabas muy ocupado haciendo tus cosas que dejaste que la cautiva se escpara-le dijo Chris.

-La deje con Sid-defendio el muchacho.

-Que en el caso es lo mismo...-dijo Chris.-Y tu Sid..que te puedo decir hermano...dejarla ir asi como asi?-dijo riendo-Amo este show!-tomo aire-Liz...tienes tu malvavisco-la chica se alivio-Blake..Sid...-hizo un momento de suspenso-Sid...llego tu hora de irte...lo que significa que Blake se queda-

-Pero...-dijo Blake, viendo partir a su amigo.

-No pasa nada...los veo en la isla de los perdedores...-dijo saliendo al bote y dandole un gran abrazo a Blake-Gana por los dos y...suerte-dijo guiñando el ojo.

-No te precupes...-le dijo Blake y asi partio Sid.

-Y los amigos se siguen separando...nose porque presiento que amo esta temporada-dijo Chris a Cheff.

-Los odio tanto como antes-dijo Cheff.

-Si...bueno como sea...si quieren mas Drama..mas amistades rotas y mas comida del Cheff sigan en sintonia con TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE!-anuncio el anfitrion

**BUENO HACE MUCHO LO TENIA, EN REALIDAD YA TENGO MUCHOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ALGUNOS QUE NO TIENEN BIEN DEFINIDO UNA PAREJA O ALGUN RASGO ES QUE EN OTRO EPISODIO LO REVELARE, SEPAN ESPERAR, Y BIEN DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, Y ADEMAS QUIERO SABER (ADEMAS DE SU PERSONAJE) QUIEN QUIEREN QUE GANE, QUIEN LE GUSTA, QUE PAREJA Y DEMAS!, BUENO BESOS! Y GRACIAS X PARTICIPAR Y LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS Y SI QUIEREN DEJENME UNO...SOLO UN REVIEW JAJA BESO!**

**SUERTE**


	6. Campistas Desorientados

-Genial..una noche durmiendo completamente-despetaba Nia.

-Dimelo a mi!-dijo Liz estirandose

-Creo que no vendria mal un día de descanso- Aclaro Emma sentandose a su lado.

-Oye...Ems..-reia Nia.-Podemos conversar luego de cosas de chicas-dijo.

-¿Cosas de chicas...? ah te refieres a alianzas-la burlaba Matt.

-NO!-dijo Nia empujándolo.

-Ah...si...-dijo Emma aún un poco dormida.

-¿Qué te sucedió no has podido dormir?-le preguntaba Liz, en cuanto llegaba Andromeda también con muchísimo sueño.

-Sandra...ronca-dijo Andrómeda desmayandose sobre la mesa.

-Entonces dile!-aclaró Liz.

-Si claro..y luego me mata-dijo Emma perdiendo su dulzura.

-Oh...Ems...lo siento- Se apenó Liz frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo...siento-se disculpó de mala gana la peliroja.

-Luces mas bonita sin las cejas unidas-dijo Thiago, y ella se sonrojo.-Chicos...estaba pensando volver con Miley seria genial-y al decir eso Emma se tiró sobre la mesa.

-Definitivamente, busca companía si quieres sobrevivir este verano-lo codeó Jason.

-Hey...!-saludo Maggi feliz mientras traía una bolsa llena de cosas.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le pregunto Dratro.

-Buscando cosas...-dijo ella sacando miles de porquerias sin ningun valor-Algo...armaré-

-Loca...-murmuro por lo bajo Dratro.

-Bienvenido a otro día campistas!-dijo Chris, el día la verdad era sensacional, pero el mar que siempre estaba calmo, resultaba muy turbulento.

-Otro día...otro desafío-se quejó Catalina.

-Así es...y verán...a Bridgette-dijo, y la rubia se asomo.

-Hey...chicos...ehm..-aclaro su garganta- Veran el día es genial...y el desafío es acerca una carrea en kayak a la Isla de la muerte-dijo ella- Deben clavar la bandera en la cima, y volver lo mas rápido posible-dijo inocente.

-Un desafío aburrido...pero esa es Bridgette-dijo el anfitrión, mientras ella fruncía la nariz.

-Sencillo-aclaro James.

**Tiburones.**

-El día se transformo, está horrible-decia Crystalle mientras unas lluvias amenazaban con innudar el lugar.

-Somos tiburones...tranquila-dijo Ricky sentándose a su lado.

-Oigan...hace frío...-se quejaba Catalina, mientras comenzaban a remar hasta la isla.

-Ésto..es más complicado de lo que creía-le dijo Janisse a James.

-El día esta horrible-decia éste viendo el cielo gris, con ventizca.

-Casi no te escucho-le gritaba ella en el oido.

-PERDEDORES-gritó Nia desde el Kayak de los osos.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntaba entre tanto viento Crystalle.

-PER...-Dijo ella pero callo del Kayak, y la isla fue envuelta en una ola de arena, tierra, viento y mar, que dejo a los Kayaks separados, ambos volaron, uno choco con las rocas, pero ellos estuvieron a tiempo de correrse, algunos fueron envìados por la corriente a la isla. Mientras que el otro grupo fue llevado hacia un lugar mas lejando por el viento y la corriente.

-Chicos...-buscaba a alguien Catalina, mientras se levantaba aun con un remo en su mano.

-Aquí...estoy-dijo Yashio y ella no le dio importancia.

-¿Alguien que me interese que este vivo?-volvió a gritar.

-YO!-dijo Miley atrapada en la arena.

-Te ayudo!-le dijo la chica-Yashio...ayudame!-le gritó y el solo miro sus uñas y bostezo.

-No se me da la gana!-le contestó riendo.

-Agh!-se enfureció pero aún asi saco a Miley.

-Que asco!-dijo la chica enterrada, llena de arena en la ropa interior.

-Y...¿Dónde están los demas?-se preguntaba Catalina.

-Los demas..no lo se...yo aqui-contestó Janisse.

-Hey...estamos en la isla!-dijo felizmente Miley.

-¿Y la bandera?-preguntó Yashio.

-Allá va-señaló Janisse una bandera roja con un tiburón, mientras se alejaba y luego un tiburón real salía a comersela.

-NI SIQUIERA HUELE A SANGRE!-se lamento Catalina.

-Bien...atrapados en la isla...con Yashio...¿Qué podria ser peor?-preguntó Janisse.

* * *

-Ahhh-gritaba Crystalle.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó preocupado Alicard.

-Me...rompí una uña-dijo ella.

-Oh...-se extrañó el.

-Crys..Al...amigos!-los abrazó Sam

-Tranquilo-lo saco de encima Alicard.

-Tengo un remo!-exclamó el chico feliz.

-Genial...usaremos el bote invisble, y los compañeros ausentes y volvemos a la isla!-le dijo Crystalle de mal humor.

Confesionario

-Pobre Crystalle estaba mal, no la voy a juzgar por tratarme mal-dijo muy tranquilo Sam

Fin del Confesionario

-Buena idea!-dijo Sam, y luego noto el sarcasmo-Oh..mejor no - dijo sentándose - ¿Hambrientos?- le preguntó sacando una barrita de ceral.

-NO!-le dijo Crystalle, tomó la barrita y saco tres granos.-Podría ser la última comida...hay que cuidarla-dijo dándole a cada uno un grano.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Alicard.

-No lo se...-dijo Sam, por ningún lado habia un alma, habían parado en el medio de la nada.

-Chicos...aqui-dijo Kevin lleno de agua.

-Oh...Kev-lo abrazó Sam y éste también lo sacó de encima.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Estamos tratando de saber-le contestó Crystalle.

-No podemos estar lejos...-contestó el chico.

-Comencemos a buscar-propuso Alicard y los cuatros salieron a investigar esa extraña isla.

* * *

-Quitate de encima!-decia Julieta a James.

-Oh...¿tu crees que es fácil?-le preguntó él, que estaba sobre ella y los trababa la mitad el kayak.

-Tranquilos-los calmó Ricky quien los ayudó a salir.

-Eres un idiota!-le dijo Julieta-Le prestaste mas atención a Nia que al rumbo que teniamos que tomar-le reprochaba.

-Aún asi...auuu-dijo tirandose al piso agarrandose la pierna.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto ella.

-Tengo...una molestia en mi pie...no lo puedo mover-contestó James sentandose.

-Te ayudo-dijo Ricky, y por mucho que le pesara a Julieta, ayudó, cortó una parte de su buzo y lo envolvió en la pierna del muchacho.

-HEY-gritaba Yuki.

-Yuki!-se alegro Ricky y dejo caer a James.-Lo...siento-se lamentó al ver la cara de dolor del chico.

-Hey...no debemos estar muy lejos-comentó Francisco que tambièn

-Eso espero-dijo Julieta dejando caer lo que faltaba de James.

**Osos.**

-¿Dónde...estamos?-preguntaba Nia.

-En el agua-dijo Maggie riendo.

-Que inteligente-señaló la rubia perdiendo los estribos.

-No veo...tierra en ningún lado-se alarmaba Emma.

-Tranquila no podemos estar muy lejos-le decía Matt

-¿Tranquila?-le preguntó ella tomándolo del cuello, y luego lo soltó cayendo en el bote.

-Bien...mantengamos la calma-recomendó Dratro.

-Idiota-dijo Jason tirándolo al agua.

-Dejen de estupideces...ésto es serio-se alarmaba Andrómeda.

-Estamos a...unos minutos del campamento de porquería...gran cosa-dijo Jason tranquilo.

-¿Perdidos?-preguntó un desconocido en una balsa, era un hombre de unos 40 y pico, con barba, pequeños ojos celestes y el pelo atado en una coleta.

-Ahm...no-dijo Liz asustada.

-Sí, estamos perdidos-se alarmó Miroslava.

-Tranquilos deben ser de ese show...tengo una cabaña por aquí...si quieren pasar-les ofreció el hombre-Su kayak se ve algo...gastado-

-Chicos...ésto es como la película...Anaconda!-se alarmó Liz por lo bajo.

-Cierra la boca-la empujó Sandra-Es nuestra salvación y tengo hambre-

-Ok...me callo-dijo entre hombros-Pero..no me gustan las serpientes-susurró ella.

-A la única que debes temerle es a la serpiente de mi pantalón-reía Jason.

-Que galán-se molestó Andrómeda.

-Chicos, hay olor a sangre de mono-sintió Maggie.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Thiago y observó un color rojizo en las ramas.-Ésto es aterrador-murmuró a Maggie.

-Genial ¿no?-dijo ella

-¿Tienes frio?-le ofreció una manta Blake a Miroslava.

-Ah...no-dijo ella corriendo directo donde estaban Liz, y Andrómeda.

-Sangre de mono...-se decía a si misma Liz- Esto es coinsidencia, ¿verdad?-

**Confesionario**

-No es mi miedo mas grande...pero no me gustan ¿saben?, desde que vi esa película quede traumada con las anacondas!-decía Liz tomando aire.

**Fin del confesionario**

-Creo que me gusta Blake...-dijo Miroslava roja como un tomate.

-Ah...Genial-salío de sus pensamientos Liz.

-Es genial...es guapo-la alentó Andrómeda.

**Confesionario**

-Obviamente que Blake es genial!-decía con ojos enamorados Miri-Pero...aquí entre nos...jamas he besado a alguien-dijo ella y se escuchó una risa desde afuera-Oh no...-dijo y salio corriendo

**Fin del confesionario.**

-No hay tiempo de pensar idioteces bobas-las adelantaba Sandra

**Tiburones.**

-Encontre algo!-dijo Sam.

-¿Qué?-se ilusionó Crystalle.

-Una roca en forma de perfil-se entusiasmó al mostrárselo a sus compañeros.

-Ok...estamos perdidos-dijo Alicard tirándose en la arena.

-Quieren...¿esperar?-ofreció Kevin.

-¿A morir?, sí claro!-le gritó Crystalle.

-Tranquila!-le dijo Kevin sentandola.

-¿Que haría mi hermano?-se preguntaba Sam.

-Que gran idea-lo burló Alicard.

-Él es genial...podría salir de esta situación en un chasquido-dijo

-¿Eres adoptado?-le preguntó Crystalle-PORQUE PRACTICAMENTE PASO COMO UNA HORA!-se desesperó.

-Hay una huella-se alegró Kevin...-Oh..oh..-dijo

-No lo digas!-le dijeron los demas.

-De oso!-dijo y un oso aparecio detrás de Sam, y los cuatro corrieron a ocultarse.

* * *

**Confesionario**

-Por un lado era hermoso ver el amor naciente de Fran y Yuki...y por el otro entretenido ver a Juli desesperarse y pelear, era como una tarde de novelas con mi tia Bell-dijo Ricky

**Fin del confesionario**

-Esa nube no parece un enano de jardín-corregía Yuki a Francisco.

-Claro, la cara, el gorrito; es muy claro-dijo el arrojandole arena.

-No, claro que no-le dijo ella peleando con las manos, donde quedaron frente a frente, ella se sonrojo y se alejó.-Quizás si se parece-

-Tomatelo con calma...no soy un acosador-dijo él y ella miro desconcertada.

-Me siento algo tonta- aclaró.- No soy de las que salen con un chico y lo saben todo!-dijo ella.

-Mira...esa nube luce como...un trasero siendo mordido-dijo.

-Que imagina...espera...es cierto-dijo ella riendo-Miras muchos traseros-

-Solos los que me gustan...-dijo el y ella achino sus ojos en señal de desagrado.-Sucede que me gusta uno por vez-corrigió abrazándola.

-NO PODRIAS DIRIGIR UN KAYAK NI AUNQUE TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO-le gritaba Julieta a James.

-Ibas tu al mando!-dijo él sin levantar la voz.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?-le pregunto ella-Me cansé...buscaré la salida sola...y la encontrare sola...y además me iré...sola!-dijo-Lo siento Ricky..contigo sí me ire-

-Esta completamente loca!-dijo James acostandose en la arena.

-Pero...te gusta ¿eh?-le pregunto Ricky-Es muy bonita-

-Lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de loca!-aseguro el chico.

-¿Eso significa que es muy bonita...?-seguia indagando, hasta que James le dedicó una mirada fulminante.-Ok cierro la boca, ¿no es bello el amor?-le preguntó mirando a Yuki y Francisco.

-No soy del chico que mira una pareja y se pone blando-confirmó sin darle la mínima importancia.

-Es por eso que a los hombres como tú las chicas los odian-le dijo Ricky.

**Confesionario**

-Con una pierna rota, y perdido con una loca, sí seguro estaba pensando en lo bonita que es...además pfff...ciento de chicas más bellas hay en esta isla y no ando tras ellas-decia James algo aterrador.

**Fin del confesionario**

**Osos.**

-¿Quieren comer?-preguntó el extraño Hombre.

-Ni loco-dijo Matt y se repuso ante un codazo de Thiago-No...gracias.-

-Mala idea-dijo entre dientes Liz.

-¿Sucede algo?...estas tensa-le dijo el hombre haciendo sonar su propio cuello.

-Esto es mas aterrador que nunca!-aseguró Jason

**Confesionario**

-Liz es muy tonta e ingenua...pero comence a creer que tenia razón!-dijo Matt- Ese hombre...lucía como un completo maníaco...es más, hablo de él...y tiemblo- susurraba el chico, y luego temblaba.

**Fin del confesionario**

-Me olvide el ingrediente secreto...ahora vuelvo-dijo el hombre y los dejo solos en la casa sucia, y algo abandona, con ese toque isleño, pero aún asi desagradable.

-¿Saben qué? deberíamos escapar-dijo Nia.

-Coinsido contigo finalmente-le dijo Andrómeda y ambas se pusieron a la cabeza del escape.

-No podemos...-dijo Sandra-Él esta cerca de nuestro bote genias!-golpeó en la cabeza a ambas.

-Entonces...a investigar-reía Maggie.

-NI MUERTA!-dijo Andrómeda.

-Entonces tendremos que matarte-rió Nia-Solo un chiste-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Arriba buscaré algo útil-dijo Blake.

-Ve...-le dijeron a Miri

-Ehm..entonces voy yo también-sugirió ella.

-Los muchachos prefierimos el fondo!-dijo Jason, tomándo a Thiago y Matt.

-Oh no, uno de ustedes vendrá al sótano-dijo mandona Andrómeda.

-No puedo...-dijo Thiago.

-Me debes una-le dijo Matt.

-No es cierto-se quejó Jason.

-Sí lo es...-

-No...-

-QUE SÍ-

-YA !-se cansó Andrómeda-Si tienen tanto miedo...esta bien iremos las chicas!-rió.

-No tengo miedo!-bufó Jason

-Te acabas de ofrecer-lo empujó Nia a las escaleras del sótano.

-¿Y bien quién me acompaña?-preguntó Andromeda.

-Supongo que sera interesante-dijo Maggie

-¿Nadie más?-preguntó la chica.

-Te vemos luego-saludó Nia, y hasta Liz se alejó.

-Genial-rodó los ojos Andrómeda-Al menos estoy contigo...¿Maggie?-preguntó al no ver mas a la chica. Andrómeda bajo, estaba sola, Jason no se escuchaba su pertubante voz, y ni siquiera otros pasos, aunque logro esuchar un sonido, algo repulsivo, no habia luz, y solo una pequeña ventana iluminaba, para su suerte su llavero tenía una pequeña linterna, con la que iluminó y fue encontrando, pieles de serpientes, grasa, kayaks rotos, y se fue aterrando-Chicos...-titubeaba la voz, y luego escuchó el ruido más fuerte, se acerco, de a poco, e iluminó una figura muy extraña

**Tiburones**

-Si hacemos una bandera quizas ganemos-penso Miley.

-Genial...-le dijo Janisse.

-Un problema genia, ¿si nuestros compañeros no vuelven?-le preguntó Yashio.

-Si volveran...-djo con la mirada perdida Miley.

-Buscaremos unas rocas color rojizas que puedan pintar o algo-dijo Dratro llevándose a Catalina y a Janisse.

-Y bien...-dijo Yashio incómodo.

-Te sonara muy extraño pero...hagamos una alianza somos los mejores de este equipo-le aseguró Miley.

-¿Tú?-pregunto

-Si tonto, pero debe ser secreta!-se acercó ella a susurrar.

-Te escuchó-se interesó.

**Confesionario**

-Ok, lo se, esta mal, Yashio es mala persona, ¿pero creen que me importa?, debo eliminar a la competencia, y él es el único que entiende el juego!-decia Miley- Extraño tanto a Thiago, el también podría hacer una alianza conmigo corrijo, el HARIA una alianza conmigo-decía enamorada

**Fin del confesionario**

-Mira he planeado, Janisse es muy inteligente, pero la tonta de Yuki molesta, si la sacamos del camino, Janisse debera ser mi amiga-dijo sonriente.

-¿Y por qué me conviene una amiga tuya?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Porque una amiga mía, es un voto a tu favor y alguien más en la alianza!-dijo ofreciendo la mano derecha.

-Tienes un trato-sonrió Yashio

**Osos.**

-JASON!-se molestó Andrómeda, cuando vio a Jason con Maggie besandose apasionadamente.

-Lo siento mamá-la burló él.

-No es eso...solo que me asustaron-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Tranquila solo nos divertiamos-rió Maggie.

**Confesionario**

-Jason estaba muy guapo, y creí que era divertido besarlo...nada de formalizar...que asco un noviazgo...-decia la chica sacando la lengua

-No, no es que me molestó, solo me sorprendio, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?-dijo Andrómeda cruzada de brazos

**Fin del confesionario**

-Puedes unirte si quieres -le ofreció Jason.

-Paso -dijo ella haciendo gesto de asco.

* * *

-Nia...-decía Liz jalando de su ropa.

-No molestes creo que encontre algo-dijo la chica revolviendo un lugar con remos.

-Yo...yo...también-diciendo estoy Nia se dio la vuelta, y una serpiente del tamaño de un oso estaba esperandolas, gritaron las dos abrazandose y luego corrieron mientras ésta la seguia.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA SANDRA CUANDO LA NECESITAMOS?-preguntaba Nia.

* * *

-Mira esto!-dijo Thiago con un machete en la mano.

-Y tú esto...-le señalo la piel de una serpiente Matt-Como que me asusta.-

-¿Perdieron algo?-preguntó el hombre y Thiago y Matt se miraron con susto en su rostro.

-No-dijo Matt aterrorizado y nervioso.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto el hombre por el Machete.

-Mío!-dijo Thiago.

-¿Té Helado?-ofreció de una jarra con té y cubitos.

* * *

-Esto me hace pensar que quizas no fue buena idea-dijo Miroslava ocultandose detras de Blake que reía.

-Oye...mira...-dijo él y encontró una pequeña balsa

-O quizas sea buena idea-sonrió y saco la balsa-¿Cómo la sacamos de aqui?-preguntó y Blake salió por la ventana trepandose al techo y arrojando la balsa en la orilla.

-Bien...-bajo él-Hay que contarle a los demás-

**Tiburones.**

-No van a creerlo!-dijo Crystalle.

-Sam tiene una buena idea!-se burló Kevin.

-No...aún mejor...estamos en la isla!-dijo siguiendo un rastro de Comida, luego de que el oso los hubiera dejado exaustos.

-¿Cómo ocurrio?-preguntó Sam mirando que se encontraba en el campamento Wawanakua.

-No tengo idea...-se asombró Alicard.

-Solo hay que esperar la bandera-afreció Crystalle.

-Mas vale que sea la nuestra-dijo Kevin.

* * *

-Bien defenitivamente estamos solos en esto!-dijo Julieta cansada de caminar en circulos.

-Ya alguien vendra-dijo Ricky.

-Eso esperamos-asumió James.

-Tú ni hables!-lo reto Julieta.

-¿Y ahora que dije?-le pregunto él

-Oigan...hay una casa por allí-dijo la muchacha, y subieron a la casa isleña donde estaban los osos.

-Y allí una balsa!-exclamó James.

-Aún mejor...del otro lado hay una lancha!-se alegró Ricky.

-¿Qué esperamos?-dijeron y fueron.

-Salgan de aqui!-les dijo Thiago tomando la lancha.

-No no!-negó Julieta peleandose, donde Ricky la ayudó.

-Ni lo creas mariquita-dijo Matt.

-Ésa es...mi lancha-dijo el hombre malicioso.

-VAMOS!-gritaba Nia corriendo con Liz en brazos de una serpiente gigante.

-OH NO-grito Julieta.

-Chicos...-decia Andrómeda del otro lado aún teniendo que pasar la serpiente.

-ANACONDA!-gritaba el hombre de una forma maquiavelica.

-LES DIJE QUE ERA IGUAL A LA PELICULA-decia Liz.

-Bien...las chicas primero-ofreció Jason.

-Los chicos son mejores...pasa tú!-empujaba ella, y él salió corriendo, a lo que Andrómeda se subió a su espalda, y fue lllevada.

-Genial!-se asombró Maggie y fue caminando, mientras observaba las escamas.

-Nadie nos aviso de ésto!-dijo Dratro, con Emma, Sandra, Blake y Miri del otro lado.

-Mejor que se apuren-decia Matt mientras Thiago luchaba con Julieta por quien prendia la lancha.

-Soy buena apurandome-dijo Emma y corrio, Sandra la siguio arrojandole piedras a la anaconda, mientras que a Miri la llevo en brazos Blake, y Dratro cruzo como pudo.

-ISLA ALLI VAMOS-dijo Thiago, y salieron, mientras la anaconda la seguia.

-Como si un oso y tiburones no fueran suficientes...-Aseguro Miroslava.

-Traje la bandera-decia Sandra con la bandera intacta en la mano.

-VAMOS A GANAR.-dijo Dratro.

-CUIDADO!-gritó Jason y estrellaron la lancha con la orilla y calleron desparramados.

-Oh no lo harán-decia arrastrandose James tomando el tobillo de Sandra.

-Victoria!-dijo Maggie tomando la bandera y corriendo la cima de la extraña calavera.

-No puede ser!-dijo Julieta.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Miley.

-La bandera contraria-decia Janisse.

-Significa que perdimos...-dijo Catalina.

-Chicas...quiero confesarles algo...estuve hablando con Yashio y él no es un mal chico-dijo ella.

-Es peor-confeso Catalina.

-Chicas escuchen él es bueno, es mentira lo que dice Alicard, además es muy útil...no deberiamos votarlo-dijo Miley.

-Ehm...lo tendre en cuenta-dijo sin darle importancia Janisse.

-Pobrecita...deprimida desde que su amiga le robo el amor de su vida-murmuro Miley.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Catalina.

-Ya sabes...Yuki sabía que ella gustaba de Francisco y no dudo en arrojarse en sus brazos-dijo Miley con cara de preocupación.

-Eso esta fuera del código de las amigas!-afirmó Catalina.

-Sí lo se pero ya sabes, las calladitas son las peores-dijo y Catalina creyó cada palabra.

-Bien otra vez en la fogata tiburones siempre es bueno tenerlos-reia Chris.-Vamos a ver...un malvavisco para...Julieta, James, Alicard, Sami Sam, Francisco, Crystalle, Kevin, Janisse, Miley, Catalina, Richard-solo quedaba un malvavisco y dos personas-Yashio o Yuki...-dijo el hombre-Sorprendente...pero Yuki...tú estas fuera-dijo y la chica se sorprendió.

-Bueno es genial haber conocido personas que valorar-decia mientras se despedia de Francisco y de Janisse

-Que falsa-comentaba Catalina que habia difundido que era una roba novios.

-Adios Yuki...eso significa que extraño que parezca Yashio parece ser invensible-dijo entregandole el malvavisco.-Como sea...¿quién se ira?, ¿cuándo abandonara la isla Yashio?, ¿el Cheff puede cocinar peor?, veánlo en el siguiente episodio de TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE!-dijo Chris mientras se veia de fondo a Francisco y Janisse saludando a Yuki.

**ACTUALICE PORQUE NOSE CUANDO VOLVERE A HACERLO ME MUDO Y ENCIMA ME VOY DE VACACIONES, BUENO ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, TAMBIEN QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y A QUE PERSONAJES SE PARECEN O LE ENCUENTRAN PARECIDOS! SI QUIEREN, SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR, NO SE EXASPEREN TODO LOS QUE TODAVIA LES FALTA ALGO SEAN PACIENTES, Y POR ULTIMO, LAMENTO QUE SE HAYA IDO YUKI, PERO LA VOLVERAN EN OTRO EPISODIO DEL AFTER, SIN MAS QUE DECIR.**

**SUERTE**


	7. La cabaña espantoza

-Bienvenidos Campistas a otro día en el campamento de sus sueños- reía Chris ante los campistas desanimados.

-Di el desafío de una vez- exigió Kevin.

-Ok...el desafío de hoy está a nombre de...-y una música de suspenso llego cuando apareció la gótica -Gwen-

-Que emoción- dijo irónica la chica- El desafío es...-y comenzó a leer una hoja- Ok... ambos equipos deben ir a las cabañas abandonadas en la parte frondosa de la isla y pasar la noche allí-dijo Gwen dándole la hoja a Chris.

-¿Eso nada más?-preguntaba Emma.

-Nada mas-dijo ella y se dispuso a retirarse cuando vio a Janisse.- ¿Jan?-pregunto

-Si...-contesto ella, amabas se abrazaron.

-Años sin vernos...porque entraste a este Show?-preguntaba Gwen.

-Por lo mismo que tu a los anteriores- respondía la chica.

-Bien suerte con esas cabañas!-saludaba la gótica a su prima y se retiraba, en tanto los equipos acomodaron sus cosas y empacaron, mirando el mapa se dirigían a puntos distintos de la isla.

**Osos**

-Chicas...hoy debe ser el día que bese a Blake- dijo Miroslava.

-¿Porque hoy?-pregunto Liz

-Porque es el día...siempre sucede en las películas - decía ella un poco aterrada.

-¿Y qué te aterra?-preguntaba Andrómeda confiada llevando gran parta del cargamento.

-Me aterra, que jamás he besado a nadie- decía en susurro la muchacha, y ambas se entusiasmaron.

-Que romántico, un primer beso!-decía Liz- Ojalas alguien fuera romántico conmigo-

-¿Chicos vieron a Miley?-preguntaba Thiago.

-Claro, ese idiota de Yashio te la saco totalmente amigo- reía Matt y chocaba su mano con Jason.

-¿Sacármela? ¿Acaso están jugando?, ella está completamente desesperada por mi-aseguraba Thiago

-Hablas de ella como un objeto, ¿no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza?-le preguntaba Emma sacando lo peor de ella.

-Tranquila...-la apaciguaba Thiago pero ella solo caminaba más rápido.

-¿Que le sucede a ricitos de Kétchup?- preguntó Jason y los dos levantaron los hombros.

-Emma...-la llamaba Liz.

-¿Chicas?-pregunto ella todavía algo enfadada.

-¿Como fue tu primer beso?-dijo Andrómeda sin rodeos, la chica solo abrió los ojos y no se dispuso a responder.

-Quizás en otro momento...-dijo ella pero las chicas miraban con ojos suplicantes, hasta que a Emma se le ocurrió una idea- Hey que tal si hacemos una pijama, solo de chicas!-y se anotaron de inmediato.

-¿No piensan invitarme?-preguntaba Nia.

-Siempre eres invitada!-le dijo Andrómeda entre dientes.

-Genial porque no creo que tú y la señorita anaconda hayan besado a muchos chicos- decía ella.

-Discúlpanos por no ser promiscuas- dijo Andrómeda pero Emma las separo.

-Tranquila chicas...-les dijo y siguieron camino.

**Tiburones**

-Nuestro plan salió a la perfección- dijo Miley entre susurros a Yashio.

-Sí, pero debes mantenerlo así idiota -le contestaba él.

-Los insultos direcciónalos a otro lado ¿sí?-le dijo desafiante la chica, ambos caminaban muy juntos y llamaban la atención de Kevin, que de inmediato fue a conversarlo con Julieta.

-Hey July...-le decía y ella daba la vuelta, entonces se detuvo para estar a la par de él y luego comenzó a caminar.

-¿Que sucede Toby?-preguntaba ella.

-He visto algo raro a esos dos, y no creo que tengan algo romántico- dudaba el muchacho.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, debe ser solo alguna estupidez, Miley y Yashio no me preocupan-aseguraba ella, pero a Kevin no le cerraba y fue a conversarlo con Alicard.

-Amigo ¿no ves algo extraño en Yashio?-le preguntaba y Alicard observaba

-Debe estar afianzándose con alguien, sabe que no va ser el más fuerte del equipo por siempre-dijo el sin perder los estribos.

-Pero debemos sabotearlos- expresaba Kevin.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto interesado Alicard.

-Esta noche, hablaran de su estúpida alianza, y allí entramos en acción- dijo Kevin y Alicard solo sonrió, imaginando arruinar la vida de Yashio.

-Hey Crys... ¿tú crees que Julieta esta con Kevin?-preguntaba James.

-No creí que te importara-dijo Ricky que estaba con ella.

-NO ME IMPORTA-se exaspero el chico, y todos se asustaron.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Catalina tocando su espalda, entonces Crystalle rio.

-Hacen linda pareja-acoto y él solo Bufo

**Osos**

-¿Aquí...?-preguntaba Miroslava.

-Sip-dijo Sandra-Así que nada de niñas bobas quejándose ¿ok?- decía y las chicas respondían con un sí, luego desempacaron, y se buscaron colchones, algunos estaban desechos, y no alcanzaban.

-Podemos dormir juntos-le sugería Jason a Maggie.

-No gracias-dijo ella seca y ante la risa de Thiago y Matt, Jason se retiro humillado.

-Pregúntale a Emma si no duerme contigo-lo alentó Matt a Thiago, que se acerco a Emma.

-No me hables!-le dijo ella, y aun rieron mas.

-Vamos prueba suerte-le dijo Jason a Matt, quien se acerco a Nia.

-Una chica tan linda debería dormir acompañada -decía el tomándola de los hombros.

-Oh claro, por eso dormiré con Dratro- dijo ella seductora acercando su cara a la de Matt que se acababa de poner roja de la furia.

-¿Dratro?-pregunto cómo incrédulo.

-¿Eres sordo?, ahora vete!-le dijo empujándolo, y entonces los chicos rieron aun mas.

-Ya anochece... ¿cuánto nos tardo llegar?-preguntaba Liz.

-Mucho tiempo parece, tengo algunos bocadillos- dijo Emma sacando Brownies, y frituras.-Las robe del Cheff- sonreía.

-Genial!-la alentó Nia que moría de hambre.

-No pareces ser de las chicas que piensan-dijo Sandra, lo que Emma no puso como tomarlo.

-Eres Genial-dijo Thiago pero ella no le dio un bocado de lo que tenía.

-Búscate el tuyo, o mejor pídele a Miley o a alguna otra chica!-dijo Ella, y rápidamente Matt y Jason ocultaron sus porciones para no convidarle.

-O...no les dijimos-dijo Nia llevando con las chicas adentro de la cabaña- Ustedes duermen afuera-diciendo esto cerrando todas las ventanas y riéndose, dejaron a Blake, Dratro, Jason, Matt y Thiago afuera.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-dijo Dratro.

-Bien debemos dormir aquí parece- dijo Jason y Matt vislumbro otra cabaña, aun más parecida a una cripta.

-No creo que sea buena idea-se asustaba Thiago y los chicos reían.

-Vamos... ¿o eres un marica?-le preguntaba Dratro.

-Vamos entonces- dijo el chico sin entusiasmo.

**Tiburones**

-Ok, la cabaña es horrible-afirmaba Crystalle- Y los colchones no alcanzan.

-Estaré bien durmiendo en una esquina-dijo Yashio y todos se sorprendieron.

-No importa, las chicas usen las cuchetas que hay- decía James y Julieta le lanzo una mirada asesina, luego de preparar cada uno su cama, y sacarle el polvo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de telas de arañas, maderas levantadas, envoltorios, algunos restos de sangre de animal y algunas ratas muertas que rápidamente Alicard saco.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-le pregunto Crystalle a Julieta que miraba la nada.

-Obviamente-dijo ella

-Hoy James pregunto por ti y por Tobi -decía ella

-Que idiota, cree que puede controlar la vida de todos!-dijo ella

-Aflójate un poco con el muchacho quizás ni sea tan malo- la animo Crystalle, pero Kevin interrumpió, y le pidió a Crystalle que lo dejara solo con Julieta, ella se asombro y luego los dejo entonces Kevin se sentó al lado de la chica y volvió a hablarle.

-July... ¿tu estas del lado equivocado?-le pregunto y ella levanto la ceja.

-¿Hablas de Yashio?-pregunto entonces el chisto.

-No demos nombres propios...-le dijo y ella esbozo una sonrisa- El es bueno casi en todo lo que hace, y es ágil, mientras seamos equipo no votara en su contra, pero sí creo que es un cretino-dijo ella.

-Pero él me odia y me quiere sacar del juego a mí y a Alicard, y lo sabes-le dijo Kevin entonces ella sonrió, James llego y los vio juntos, se oculto en un arbusto y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Me agradas y todo, pero no quiero decidir entre dos personas, igual sabes que te prefiero-dijo ella y Kevin sonreía.

-Quería estar seguro de que tu no erigirías a ese idiota antes que a mí-dijo Kevin.

-Claro que no Tobi, el me molesta, solo lo dejo en el juego porque es aterrador-volvía a decir ella, entonces Kevin satisfecho se retiraba y antes preguntaba.

-Entonces ¿estás conmigo?-y ella asintió con la cabeza, James corrió y se cruzo con Ricky en el camino.

-¿Que sucede?-le preguntaba.

-Nada...estaba escuchando, y creo que Julieta está saliendo con Tobi, Kevin o como se llame-dijo el chico.

-Y eso te importa ¿por qué...?- sonreía Ricky.

-No me importa!-aseguraba James y se iba.

**Osos**

-Ok aquí empieza la pijamada-se entusiasmo Nia.

-¿Porque te entusiasmas?-le pregunto Andrómeda desconfiada en la misma cama que Liz.

-Eso que importa...lo que importa es que Miri no sabe besar!-dijo mirando a la muchacha espiando a Blake por la ventana.

-Eres tan tierna-le dijo Emma acariciando el cabello de Miri.

-Bien...alguien que le enseñe a besar-dijo Liz-No quiero recordar mi primer beso-decía mordiéndose el labio.

-Ya cuéntanos-le dijo Andrómeda interesada, mientras Sandra solo resoplaba y odiaba esta conversación.

-Prometan no reírse- decía ella preocupada-El chico tenia frenos, y unos dientes horribles, pero...no sé porque lo bese ¿ok?, y simplemente choque con sus dientes, y tenía algo en sus frenos que quedo en mi boca, fue todo muy repugnante- decía ella mientras las amigas reían.

-Blake no tiene frenos, tranquila-le decía Andrómeda a la muchacha.

-Pero si colmillos-reía Maggie.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿ te has terminado de volver loca?-le pregunto Andrómeda riendo.

-Es obvio, le gusta la noche, los ojos, la forma de hablar, su contextura, su piel pálida, es un vampiro-dijo muy tranquila con un libro en la mano sobre vampiros.

-No existe tal cosa-corrigió Andrómeda.

-Díselo a él-le dijo Maggie.

-Chicas no quiero alarmarla...pero estoy viendo a Blake partiendo solo por la noche...en la oscuridad-dijo Liz-Me está aterrando un poco di que es una broma Maggie-le decía Liz aun mirando por la ventana polvorienta.

-No lo es...-dijo Maggie y la luz se apago repentinamente y solo se escucho un grito ahogado, mientras Liz tomaba a Andrómeda o eso creía.

-Chi...chicas...-dijo Nia aterrada.

**Tiburones.**

-Que noche aburrida- se quejaba Ricky.

-Si...-decía Francisco.

-Podría cambiar...-aseguraba Kevin sacando una botella de Alcohol.

-Genial!-dijo Ricky y empino la botella

-Oye...pueden expulsarnos por esto-le dijo Francisco reflexivo.

-Quiero divertirme... ¿tú no?- le pregunto y siguió tomando, al cabo de un rato habían bajado las dos botellas ellos solos, reían y se tambaleaban, querían caminar hacia la cabaña pero solo conseguían gatear, mientras balbuceaban estupideces.

-Vamos Vaqueros!-decía Kevin montando en un tronco.

-¿Chicos...están bien?-preguntaba Crystalle sintiendo el olor a Alcohol- Parece que sí...-reía Mientras ayudaba a los chicos, aunque Francisco le vomito, en ello otras chicas la vieron.

-¿Que les ocurrió?-preguntaba Janisse tomando a Francisco.

-Se han tomado todo...escucha lleva a este, yo llevo a Ricky y ya encontrare ayuda para Tobi-dijo ella mientras hacia lo que podía con los muchachos.

-De...acuerdo-decía llevando al chico que decía estupideces.

-Extraño a...Yuk...era...como un dulce atardecer-dijo mientras Janisse se cansaba.

-Oh que dulce-lo burlaba mientras Catalina los veía.

-Ella dijo que dulce...quizás Miley tenga razón-dijo ella horrorizada.

-July...ayúdame- decía Crys a su amiga, ella socorrió a la chica con Kevin.

-No puedo creer que hayan bebido, solos...-se molestaba mientras el chico vomitaba.

-Yo tampoco- dijo la muchacha y reía al ver que Ricky cantaba canciones de Tina Turner.

-Mañana deberán levantarse no importa que ocurra!-dijo la muchacha al ver que Kevin ya se quedaba dormido.

-Llegamos-dijo Crys dejando a Ricky en una cucheta mientras dormía como un angelito, ella salió y espero a que Juli deje a Kevin.

-Te has metido en un problemita-le dijo ella cuando lo dejo cayó sobre él, y el muchacho rio.-Que...incomodo-dijo ella sonrojada, se reincorporo pero alguien la había visto.

-Oh no te sientas mal...puedo hacer como si no estuviera aquí-le dijo James entre risas.

-No...Es lo que parece-dijo ella algo incomoda.-Y...y si lo fuera no te debería explicaciones-le dijo y salió corriendo a buscar a Crystalle.

-Que... ¿qué le dije?-preguntaba y Ricky reía entre sueños.

**Osos.**

-Tranquilas...-titubeaba Andrómeda.

-Tranquilas, Que buena idea!-se desesperaba Emma.

-Oigan...¿estamos todas?-preguntaba Nia inteligentemente.

-Liz-dijo su nombre.

-Andrómeda-

-Emma...-y las otras dos jamás dijeron su nombre.

-¿Sandra y Maggie?-preguntaban tocando en la oscuridad.

-No…no…no..lo sé-dijo Emma temblando debido a que una figura oscura se acercaba acechando la cabaña.

-Quizás Maggie tenia razón...-dijo Liz.

-Chicas...por favor-se tranquilizaba Andrómeda- Vamos a ...averiguar-dijo y todas se quedaron quietas

* * *

-Parece una cárcel- se quejaba Jason.

-Todos hombres, aburridos...-decía Matt mientras Thiago temblaba-Oye Thiago... ¿no tendrás miedo?-le preguntaba riendo.

-Cállate...-se molestaba el muchacho.

-¿Y Blake?-preguntaba Dratro.

-Con Miri de seguro...no sé qué le ve, del 1 al diez, es un 3-reia Matt.

-Nia es un 11-dijo Jason.

-Que divertido...Andrómeda y Maggie son un 20 entonces-retrucaba Matt pero a Jason sinceramente no le importo.

-Emma es un 20-dijo Jason hacia Thiago-Y eso sin mencionar a Miley-reía

-No es momento de bromas ¿ok?-seguía enfadado el muchacho.

-Solo pensando en chicas, no tienen neuronas...hay un premio 1.000.000 de dólares!-se exasperaba Dratro

-¿ENSERIO?-ironizaba burlándose Jason.

-Por eso ninguno de ustedes ganara- se rehusaba a escucharlos Dratro.

**Tiburones.**

-Como lo planeamos ¿ok?-decía Miley a Yashio.

-Odio que me dé ordenes una enana-dijo el chico, y ella solo frunció la nariz pero se contuvo.

-No soy una enana en primer lugar, tengo la altura promedio de una mujer perfecta, y en segundo lugar no te doy ordenes pero soy la mas fría del equipo¿ ok?-dijo ella empujando a Yashio y comenzando un Show ante Catalina que venía como perdida en la luna.

-¿Miley?-pregunto ella preocupada al ver a la chica llorisqueando.

-Si...ehm...no te preocupes ¿si?-decía ella

-Claro que si Miley... ¿qué te sucede?-le preguntaba abrazándola

-Es.. que todos quieren eliminar a Yashio y...el...me esta...no puedo decírtelo-dijo y trataba de tapar su rostro.

-Vamos Miley dime...-dijo ella intrigada y apenada por Miley.

-El me está ayudado a olvidar a Thiago...-dijo comenzando a llorisquear.

-Oh no...Pobre de ti...-dijo Catalina- Yo no lo votare...aunque sea un idiota-dijo entre susurros.

-El problema no son ustedes...es ese Kevin...y...Alicard-llorisqueaba.

-Despreocúpate amiga- decía Catalina, otra vez cayendo ante Miley.

**Osos**

-Bueno...no se separen- decía Andrómeda mientras todas salían de la cabaña tomadas de las manos.

-Que consejera!-le alentaba Nia.

-Chicas...qué es eso-señalaba Miri.

-Vamos...a ver-dijo Andrómeda arrastrando a las chicas hacia un lugar oscuro donde algo se movía, entonces allí se asustaron, eso que se movía, y era una figura obvia, ahora se había convertido en simple viento, alarmadas miraban el bosque, realmente frondoso, muy a lo lejos veían el techo de la cabaña que casi no se distinguía entre el cielo oscuro.

-Chicas...-dijo Blake de la oscuridad y todas se escondieron detrás de Andrómeda, a quien le temblaban las rodillas, entonces con la linterna ilumino la cara de Blake, y en su costado de la boca tenía una pequeña mancha rojiza.

-Bla…ke- decía Andrómeda aterrada.

-¿Chicas me dejarían un momento con Miroslava?-preguntaba seductor.

-Que romántico-dijo Emma

-NO!-grito Liz.

-No?-pregunto el

-Ehm...veras...Miri…esta con un gran problema-dijo Andrómeda tratando de que algo se le ocurra.

-Hormonal!-dijo Nia entre maliciosa y asustada.

-¿Hormonal?-preguntaba Blake riendo, quien se acerco a Nia riendo, y miro el cuello de ella, casi como atraído se acercaba a la rubia que se sorprendía, entonces un golpe lo dejo en el suelo, Miroslava había tomado un palo y bateado la cabeza de el chico.

-A la cabaña a atrincherarse!-grito Liz y todas corrieron.

-¿Que Fue eso?-pregunto Jason viendo a las chicas corriendo.

-Chicas corriendo de nada-reía Matt.

-Al menos no están asustadas de una cabañita-dijo Dratro y todos reían de Thiago que se le aceleraba el corazón con cada sonido de la extraña cabaña.

**Tiburones**

-Dulce mañana-decía Julieta

-No fue tan terrible ¿eh?-le preguntaba James y ella por primera vez le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Oye...-dijo ella mirando a los ojos, pero entonces Kevin venia, con ojeras y dolor de cabeza a apoyarse en la espalda de Julieta.

-Juli... ¿qué paso?-preguntaba

-Te emborrachaste- reía ella mirando la cara del chico.

-Dije...ehm...algo... ¿dije algo dime?-se asustaba.

-Nada-le confesaba ella.

-Tiburones VAMOS!-gritaba Miley.

-Allí va doña mandona-decía Janisse.

-Oye no hables así de ella!-le decía Catalina.

-¿Te cae bien?-le preguntaba Janisse asombrada

-Es dulce y buena, si tiene algunos deslices pero...creo que es genial-dijo adelantándose- Después de todo lo que hizo por ti-dijo entre susurros

-Caty...que noche!-se acercaba Ricky.

-Wow parece que te hubiera atropellado un camión-dijo ella riendo.

-Parecido... ¿tuve acción?-preguntaba el

-Nada-contesto ella y ayudo a Ricky a caminar.

Luego de una larga caminata, en donde los Tiburones estaban muy cansados, pues el calor del día, y el camino no ayudaban, pero sin problemas llegaron, asumiendo su derrota pero entonces llegaron los Osos, exhaustos.

-¿PERDIMOS?-pregunto Matt

-CLARO IDIOTA SI NO PUEDES DESPERTARTE!-dijo Dratro empujándolo.

-HEY SACA TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA-amenazaban Jason, y Thiago.

-Pero...pero...-dijo Andrómeda.

-Llegamos al mismo tiempo!-reclamaba Nia

-Pero no todos-rio McLean.

-¿Como?-preguntaba Emma.

-Quiso decir que no estamos todos-aclaro Thiago.

-Dah! ya lo sé tonto-dijo ella molesta.

-Blake-susurro Miroslava.

-Exacto...eso significa que los veo en la fogata!-rio Chris.

-¿Que le causa risa?-pregunto Sandra.

-Oye ¿y ustedes dos?-pregunto Andrómeda al ver a Maggie y Sandra con ellos.

-Por ahí-rio Maggie mientras sostenía la mano de Sandra.

**_Confesionario._**

-No quiero...decir idioteces o por lo menos no quiero decir más de las que dije pero… ¿Sandra y Maggie pareja?-dijo Liz asombrada acercándose a la cámara.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-¿Que...que paso?-pregunto Blake adolorido.

-Sucede que perdimos, por tu culpa, eso da un resultado de que tú te vas!-le contestaba Dratro.

-Oigan...no es mi culpa, alguien me golpeo cuando trataba de sacarle un bicho a Nia del cuello-dijo el chico.

-¿Bicho?-preguntaron las chicas.

-Sí, estaba comiendo unas frambuesas que me encantan, y salí sin que supieran los chicos para no compartir, las encontré y hable con ustedes luego alguien me golpeo- contaba el chico, y todas se miraban.

-Miri, yo si fuese tu admitiría la culpa-dijo Nia

-¿Por tu culpa perdimos?-pregunto Dratro realmente enfadado.

-Si...lo golpee… pero creí que era Vampiro-dijo ella en su defensa.

-Considérate fuera del juego-le dijeron los chicos y se apartaron.

-Chau jamás besada!-le susurraba al oído Nia a Miroslava

**_Confesionario._**

-NIA ERES UNA P... - Gritaba Miroslava y la última palabra se sustituía por un PII

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Malvaviscos!-dijo Chris- Me parece un poco obvio pero aquí van, Jason, Matt, Dratro, Liz, Andrómeda, Nia, Thaigo, Emma, Sandra, Maggie-diciendo esto solo quedaba un malvavisco y Blake y Miri para recibirlo, entonces el muchacho tomo la mano de ella.

-No… ¿estas molesto?-le pregunto interrumpiendo la ceremonia, lo que a Chris no le causo ninguna gracia.

-No...te entiendo-le dijo el-Pero me debes tu primer beso-sonreía.

-Claro!-dijo sonrojada.

-Ok tortolitos ¿puedo anunciar quien se irá?-decía el McLean con el malvavisco en la mano, los dos asintieron con la cabeza- Lo siento Blake, pero Miri debe abandonar la isla!-dijo dándole el malvavisco a Blake.

-¿COMO?-dijo Emma.

-Solo fue un error no queremos que te vayas!-le dijo Liz.

-¿Verdad chicos?-preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Lo siento pero yo si vote por ella- asumía Sandra.

-Está bien chicas...ganen por mi si?-dijo y diciendo esto salió del lugar.

-Es tan injusto!-se quejo Emma.

-Oh y recién empieza!- reía McLean-ahora sal del cuadro-dijo empujándola- Bien como decía, ¿quieren ver más injusticias? entonces sintonicen su canal preferido, TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE!-

**UN POQUITO LARGO NO? PERO BUENO FINALMENTE ACTUALICE JAJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO O ESO ESPERO...Y BUENO VAYAN CONTAME QUE PIENSAN LES GUSTA O NO? LES PARECE JUSTO...O NO JAJA...Y EL SIGUIENTE ES EL AFTERMATH ASI VEMOS A LOS ELIMINADOS, ALGUN ODIADO? ALGUNA SORPRESA? BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE LO LEAN QUE LES GUSTE Y NADA MAS QUEDA PARA DECIR DEJEN REVIEW!**

**SUERTE**


	8. Aftermath I

-Bienvenidos al primer Aftermath de Total Drama Challenge- decía Miroslava y todos quedaban boquiabiertos-Si señores soy la nueva anfitriona-dijo ella mientras recibía aplausos.

-Y yo el Co-Anfitrión, aunque no soy tan genial como Geoff, supongo que soy el único chico que hablo más que Phillip, y el único chico además de el-dijo Sid tímido mientras recibía aplausos también, ambos se sentaron en los sillones, en un costado estaban los ex campista de la primer temporada y de la segunda.

-Primero entrevistaremos a nuestros eliminados, incluyéndonos-dijo Miri con el seño fruncido.

-Y luego…hablaremos del Show-termino Sid sonriendo-Démosle la bienvenida al primer eliminado-

-El chico callado, que jamás se integro, y perdió…por ellos supongo, proporcionémosle la bienvenida a Phillip….ehm…Phillip-dijo ella sin encontrar el apellido del chico escrito, un muchacho de contextura delgada y con cara de pocos amigos apareció en escena.

-Hey Phillip amigo-dijo Sid pero este solo esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-¿Que se siente ser el primer eliminado?-indago Miri.

-Nada…-

-Ya veo-dijo ella

-Y… ¿qué piensas de los otros eliminados?-le preguntaba con entusiasmo Sid.

-Nada-dijo el nuevamente.

-Ok…-se exasperaba Miri-Y…¿opinas sobre algo?-le pregunto ella, pero el solo levanto los hombros.

-MUEVE TU TRASERO DEL SILLON!-le gritaron de las tribuna de los ex campistas.

-Ok-dijo el chico y se fue a sentar.

-Duras declaraciones-rió Sid y Miri también-Con ello nos queda la bienvenida a la segunda eliminada-entonces en la gigantesca pantalla apareció Mariela.

-Se hizo amiga de la chica equivocada, y cometió un error grave, arruinar el desafío, aquello le costó Un millón de dólares, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Mariela Anabel-y la muchacha de estatura promedio, con cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y una cara muy dulce apareció en escena saludando.

-Bienvenida Mariela-dijo Sid y ella sonrió.

-Gracia por invitarme, bueno y ¿cuándo empieza el reportaje?-dijo impaciente.

-Pareces con ganas de hablar-le dijo Miri- Echemos un vistazo, ¿Por qué te hiciste amiga de Miley?-le pregunto ella y la audiencia abucheo.

-Bueno, ella siempre me escuchaba y en realidad es una gran chica, aunque suene malévola, o egocéntrica, tiene un lado bueno-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Miremos estas imágenes-dijo Sid y en la televisión apareció Miley en el confesionario.

-Es increíble que Mariela sea tan idiota de perder el desafío y no esperar que la eliminen…bueno ya sabes como dicen mejor ella que yo-dijo sonriendo mientras se limaba las uñas.

-No…lo puedo creer-decía con la boca abierta-Maldita…-dijo con la sangre que le hervía por las venas.

-Bien parece que Miley es la chica mala de los Tiburones pero tiene ayuda del malo mas malvado desde la bruja de blanca nieves, Yashio-y la tribuna cuando apareció la imagen del muchacha arrojaba cosas.

-Tranquilos es solo una imagen-se atajaba Sid.

-LO SABEMOS-le gritaron y el chico agacho la cabeza debido a un refresco que arrojaban.

-¿Que opino? NADA!-dijo ella enfurecida-QUE MILEY ES UNA GRAN TRAIDORA!-dijo ella enfurecida-Y QUE ESPERO QUE EMMA SE QUEDE CON THIAGO!-gritaba y la tribuna la apoyaba con aplausos.

-Así que cambiaste de parecer-dijo Miri.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo la muchacha relajada-Tengo mucho para decir-sonreía.

-Y si no hubiese sido con Miley, ¿quién crees que hubiera sido tu amiga?-le pregunto Sid

-Cualquiera, tengo facilidad con la gente, soy muy simpática…lástima que elegí la chica equivocada-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien, Muchas gracias Mariela-le dijo Miroslava dejando el lugar al siguiente eliminado-El tercer eliminado, en mi opinión un gran chico, que arruino todo!-dijo ella y Sid cambio de asiento.

-Ok, soy yo el perdedor número uno-dijo el chico sonriendo, el era un muchacho muy desgarbado, de ojos verdosos y cabello castaño y con rulos.

-TE AMAMOS!-gritaron de la tribuna.

-Ok Sid, hagamos esto-dijo Mariela-Parece que te hubiera ido bien, a pesar de las burlas del trió de oro y estoy hablando de Jason, Matt, y Thiago-dijo ella sonriendo mientras una imagen de los tres arrojándole refresco en la ropa interior aparecía en la pantalla.

-Parece que me hubiera ido bien…pero tenía una debilidad grande-dijo él y la imagen de Janisse apareció.

-Debo admitir que es muy bella-dijo Miri.

-Ya lo creo, sé que me utilizo para salirse con la suya, pero así soy yo- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Y que hay de tu amistad con Blake?-pregunto Miri

-Genial, es un gran hombre y espero que gane, en serio es como un hermano mayor para mí- expresó el chico sonriendo.

-Todos quisiéramos-sonrió enorme poniendo corazones en la pantalla donde aparecía la foto de él.

-Miri…-la llamaba Sid.

-Ah sí… je je que cosas digo yo-reía incomoda- ¿Y de que mas hablábamos?-pregunto ella y Sid sonrió- Bien un video de una fanática-dijo la chica y en la pantalla apareció una muchacha de unos 13 años, con grandes ojos azules y cabello trenzado.

-Hola Sid, soy una gran fanática del programa y de todas las temporadas, pero definitivamente eres mi chico perfecto, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-decía la chica.

-Ehm…yo estoy … gusto de Janisse-dijo el sonriendo.

-Oh…ya veo, eres como Cody, flacuchento y te gusta una gótica, espero que no te equivoques!-le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hey…-dijo Cody desde la tribuna

-Es verdad hay una similitud- se alegró Miri.

-Ok…termino mi turno-dijo el chico volviendo al asiento.

-Y hablando de góticas y de Janisse, llega una víctima de Miley, démosle la bienvenida a Yukhimira Seikou, alias Yuki-y la muchacha de cabellos negros largos lacio, con flequillo al costado, piel blanca casi albina, ojos azules, y de cuerpo delgado apareció en escena.-Eres como una modelo gótica, jamás te había prestado atención-dijo Miri

-Gracias…-dijo ella tímida.

-Bien, perdiste porque…no cometiste ningún error, simplemente Miley te tendió una treta- dijo Sid.

-Maldita sea…ya saldrá y la recibiremos todos los ex campistas-dijo ella riendo.

-En mi opinión no deberían enfadarse con Miley, hay un millón de dólares en juego y además de Thiago no hay nadie que le importe…es lógico que los elimine-dijo Courtney y la abuchearon.

-Pero no es justo para nosotros-dijo Yuki.

-Tranquila muchachas-reía Sid.

-Bien Yuki, cuéntanos, ¿qué paso con Janisse?-decía la chica.

-Gran amiga, espero poder seguir teniendo una gran amistad cuando salga de la isla-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eran como tal para cual, pero… ¿Francisco? Jamás pensé en él como alternativa para ti-dijo Sid.

-Ah claro, pero es un gran chico, muy guapo, y el único humano dentro de mi grupo, era él o Yashio-reía la muchacha.

-¿Y que sucedió con él?-pregunto Miroslava.

-Lo vieron…-dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿Crees que seguirá pensando en ti?-le indago Sid.

-Eso espero…-jugaba con sus dedos la entrevistada.

-Bien…que nos cuentas quien quieres que ganes, ¿tu novio o tu mejor amiga?- preguntó Miroslava y todos los ojos se clavaron en la chica.

-Ehm… ¿no hay comerciales?-pregunto ella- Bien…me gustaría que Gane Francisco porque es un gran chico, pero supongo que siguiendo con el género, sería divertido ver ganar una chica y más si ella es Janisse, así que me decido por ella- dijo con una sonrisa y la vitorearon.

-Muy bien, gracias Yuki, estarás en la tribuna, aunque debes saber que eras una de las favoritas-dijo Sid, y ella se retiro.

-Y por Último, su Anfitriona, Miroslava Gracia!-decía la chica y la audiencia enloquecía.

-Ok, la chica que fue eliminada por Nia!-dijo Sid riendo y la muchacha se enfureció.

-Empieza el cuestionario-dijo ella

-Bien… ¿cómo es eso de no haber besado nunca a nadie?-dijo el chico directamente, todos prestaron suma atención.

-Eso fue tan romántico, cuando Blake dijo que se lo debías no veo la hora de que salga y te lo de!-dijo Sadie entusiasmada.

-¿Recuerdas mi primer beso Sadie?-preguntaba la amiga

-Claro cómo olvidarlo…fue el mismo día que el mío-dijo la otra y ambas suspiraron.

-Bien…ehm…jamás bese a nadie, porque creo que es algo especial, un primer beso no se debe tomar a la ligera-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y Qué crees de Blake?-

-El chico más dulce, lamento haber arruinado todo, pero asustaba realmente y parecía que quería morder a Nia, solo deje que mi imaginación volara-dijo la chica bufando al final.

-¿Por qué no golpeaste a Nia?-le pregunto el chico y todos rieron.

-No creo que sea el momento, estaba despidiéndome de mis amigas-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y tus amigas, ¿quién crees que tenga posibilidad de ganar?-le pregunto el chico.

-Andrómeda, una chica inteligente, sabe lo que quiere y ningún chico la puede sabotear-dijo ella sonriendo-No como a mí por lo menos!-

-Video no visto de Miri-dijo Sid, y entonces apareció ella en escena en la carpa de las chicas.

-Ja que divertido eres Blake, ¿que soy hermosa?, tu también… ¿un beso?, ah pero…jamás he besado-entonces ella se acercaba a la almohada y la besaba apasionadamente.

-CORTEN ESO!-dijo ella y desapareció el video.-SOLO A MI ME PUEDE PASAR-se avergonzó.

-Te olvidaste de las cámaras-la burlo Sid.

-Ok ambos perdimos por lo mismo, arruinamos todo, y Nia se encargo de hacernos una reputación interesante-dijo ella ambos se miraron y rieron.

-Bien eso es todo-dijo Sid.

-Que bueno- suspiro la muchacha- Bien aquí seguimos con mas Aftermath-dijo la chica volviendo a su asiento- Aunque algunos salimos, hay muchos chicos que siguen participando por el millón, y hablemos del más polémico, Yashio-dijo ella y la tribuna abucheo.

-El chico malo de los tiburones, de Total Drama, el peor!-dijo Sid- Conozcamos mas a este muchacho, dejo embarazada a la hermana de Alicard, y no fue un padre…no creo que le importe mucho, él mismo en el show confeso que fue algo divertido- dijo Sid y la imagen de Yashio riendo.

-Además es un ladrón profesional, jamás ha estado en prisión, pues ha dejado a sus ayudantes, siempre se sale con la suya, pero tiene una pequeña debilidad-dijo la muchacha riendo-Yhiel-y la imagen de una hermosa muchacha de contextura muy delicada con un bonito cuerpo morena y pelirroja de cabello liso con rizos en las punta hasta la cintura y ojos ámbar.

-La chica de Alicard…que casualidad, comienzo a creer que tiene una obsesión- decía Sid.

-Pues claro, es un loco mental-dijo Miroslava-Yo no estuve en los tiburones pero podemos apreciar imágenes no vistas de los chicos en el confesionario-y aparecía primero Alicard.

_**Confesionario**_

-La comida horrible, la carpa apestosa, y Yashio molesto, peor que nunca y pareciera que no se va a ir por mucho tiempo, lo único que espero es que cuando eliminen a alguno de los dos golpearlo en la cara hasta que se vaya su expresión facial-decía el muchacho.

-Yashio es un maldito hijo de p…., podría chuparme las b…., cuando lo veo sonreír solo pienso en mi rompiéndole el c…- Se enfurecía Kevin.

-¿Yashio? Un idiota, hoy lo vi riéndose mientras hacía caras en frente de un espejo, ¿está loco?-preguntaba Crystalle riendo.

-Yashio Gran muchacho…o no espera quizás confundo sus nombres…-dijo Sam-Es que son como el Yin y Yan pero parecidos, ¿Yashio es el malo?-preguntaba a la cámara.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

-Duras declaraciones-reía Sid.

-Y siguiendo con los Campistas, es hora de nuestro equipo, Los osos, y allí tenemos a la chica inocente dulce, y sexy del grupo, Emma Beat, la enemiga de Miley desde un comienzo-decía la anfitriona.

-Si bien es muy dulce, suele ser fácilmente engañada y así es como cae en los brazos de Thiago rápidamente-dijo Sid.

-Conozcamos algo de ella, además de que adquirió un sobrenombre de Ricitos de Kétchup, Nia parece que le quiere poner el ojo y agregarla en su equipo, aunque creo que Emma es feliz entre Andy y Liz-decía Miroslava.

-La pelirroja natural de los Osos, parece enamorada de Thiago hasta la garganta, veamos este video inédito de ella-dijo mientras aparecía ella en la playa.

-Maldito y guapo Thiago lo odio, ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta?-se preguntaba la chica-Dije Emma no te enamores del primer idiota, y creí que al ignorar a Matt hacia lo correcto, pues fue el primer idiota que vi, pero tenía que caer en las manos del segundo idiota, THIAGO-dijo ella bufando y apareció Andrómeda.

-¿Decías algo?-le preguntó la chica

-No!-contesto rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Pobrecita, ¿nadie jamás sufrió por amor ?-pregunto Miroslava.

-Dímelo a mí!-decía Trent.

-Bien, seguimos con mas Aftermath para ustedes todo lo que no vieron en un programa solo, y aquí tenemos algo interesante las parejas favoritas!-dijo ella

-Parece que en primer lugar van Sam y Liz-dijo Sid.

-Tan dulces, el siempre trata de cortejarla, pero es muy torpe-dijo Miroslava riendo.

-Para San Valentín perece que le regalo chocolates suizos-y todos suspiraron.

-Pero al no ver la etiqueta no se dio cuenta que eran laxantes, por lo que si Liz lo odiaba imaginen ahora- reía Miroslava pues una imagen de Liz saliendo del baño con papel higiénico en su zapatilla aparecia.

-Bien Fanáticos esto ha sido todo!-dijo Sid.

-Nos veremos luego para mas Aftermath de Total Drama Challenge!-dijo Miroslava y la luz se apago.

-No puedo creer que la pareja SidxJanisse este luego de la pareja CheffxChris-dijo Sid indignado

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAS GUSTADO EL AFTERMATH, GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJANDO, Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA PARA SU PERSONAJE ES ACEPTADA, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIA, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, AHORA HABRA QUE VER EL PROXIMO EPISODIO.**

**SUERTE**


	9. Ama a los animales y a tus compañeros

-Estoy tan mal por lo de Miri, digo ella es genial!-decía Liz.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Emma entonces Nia se encamino a sentarse con las chicas que corrieron sus platos.

-¿Que les sucede?-les preguntaba.

-Hiciste que expulsaran a Miri cuando sabes que no había sido su culpa-dijo Andrómeda.

-Oye alguna era responsable, agradece que no conté tu gran idea de "Investigar"-le dijo ella

-Tu también estabas entre nosotras-objeto Emma.

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que no soy una estúpida-le dijo a la colorada.

-No creo que los chicos caigan en tus tontos jueguitos-le dijo Liz desafiante.

-Claro Liz tienes razón-le respondía sarcástica Nia a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

**_Confesionario_**

-Tengo un plan pensado que me llevara a la victoria, solo debo tratar de llevarme bien con esas idiotas-decia Nia jugando con sus dedos con mirada maliciosa.

**_Fin del confesionario_**

-CAMPISTAS!-gritaba Chris- ES UN HONOR PRESENTAR A DJ-dijo dando a conocer el campista del día.

-Genial esto será un desafío fácil-festejaba Kev con Alicard.

-Bueno, pensé en animales, armen un corral con animales que se lleven bien-dijo el chico-Mas animales más oportunidades de ganar-dijo

-Preparen las escopetas!-festejaba Yashio

-NO! ¿cómo crees?-se horrorizaba Dj- Deben tratarlos con respeto, que los animales acepten y sin lastimarlos-dijo el chico.

-Es casi imposible-agregaba Crystalle-Terminare lastimada yo-

-Suerte entonces-dijo Dj simpático.

-Suerte entonces-dijo Julieta a su grupo.

-A buscar animalitos!-rio Chris-Ah por cierto, he puesto algunos animales de más, espero que no les moleste...ah y trampas...espero que tampoco les importe-reía el anfitrión- Es genial ser el anfitrión-se secaba las lagrimas de risa

* * *

-Muy bien chicas, ustedes por los tiburones y nosotros por los conejitos-reía Jason mientras codeaba a Andrómeda.

-Mejor cambiemos, las chicas conejos y los chicos tiburones-dijo ella con ojos picaros, Liz sonreía al ver a estos dos echarse miradas y reírse en vez de estar matándose.

-Pero las chicas se deben librar de ese machismo que cree que son indefensas-dijo Thiago riendo.

-Veras que estoy muy conforme siendo indefensa-le respondió de mal modo Emma- Chicas a buscar animalitos, que los hombres, como se hacen llamar, vayan por los grandes- diciendo esto la colorada terca salió a buscar animales, con las otras que reían.

-Bien hecho genio-lo abucheo Dratro.

**_Confesionario_**

-¿Ahora que hice?-se preguntaba Thiago mirando la cámara.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Tengo uno!-dijo Maggie riendo con una rata en la mano.

-Definitivamente la chica mas asquerosa-dijo Nía- Voy a buscar a otro lado donde el olor a perdedora digo estiércol no se sienta-diciendo esto abandono a las muchachas.

-Hey eso es un asco...de verdad-dijo Andrómeda riendo, pero aun así esquivando los ojos de la rata- ¿Sabes que otra cosa es un asco?, Jason- sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Jason?-le pregunto Maggie intrigada por la acotación- Me bese con él, es muy lindo y besa bien- dijo ella riendo, seguramente recordando algo, Andrómeda levanto su ceja y volvió a dirigirse a la muchacha.

-Pero digo...es un asco...-insistía mientras visualizaba una pequeña, ingenua e indefensa liebre.

-No lo es, es rubio, ojos claros, buen físico, pero es un idiota- consideraba la muchacha llevando a la rata, al corral de los osos, donde iban a guardar sus animales.

-Y... ¿tú piensas salir con él?-preguntaba Andrómeda sin dejar de ver la liebre.

-No!, me gusta otra persona- dijo ella riendo, y mirando a Andrómeda con ojos picaros.- ¿Te gusta Jason?-le pregunto

-Claro que no-dijo confiada-El es todo lo contrario a lo que una chica quiere tener de novio, y en especial una chica como yo-dijo ella reafirmando su postura - Ahora si me disculpas- diciendo lo ultimo salió de escena y fue a capturar a la liebre que le dio mucho trabajo.

* * *

-¿Donde se habrá metido?-decían los chicos mirando por todos lados.

-AHI ESTA-señalaba Thiago siguiendo una serpiente, que parecía burlarse de ellos.

-Chicos no está funcionando-comenzaba a perder la paciencia Dratro.

-Denme 5 razones por las cuales cuando atrape a la condenada no deba matarla y hacerla cartera-decía Jason corriendo detrás de la escurridiza serpiente.

-NIA, ANDROMEDA, MAGGIE, EMMA Y SANDRA- dijo Matt arrojándose sobre la serpiente que lograba salirse y dejarlo echado sobre la tierra.

-¿Liz no la cuentas?-le preguntaba Blake.

-No, ella es buena y no está loca -dijo Matt y todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras seguían a la serpiente que siempre lograba soltarse de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**Tiburones.**

-Tienes una especie de imán con los animales- se sorprendía Kevin de Sam que llevaba en cada brazo animales de diferentes especies, pero que todos habían ido por placer con él.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-dijo el riendo mientras los pájaros iban en su cabeza, el chico estaba sin camisa pues pensó que tendría que correr, y no que todos los animales se le regalarían, hasta lo seguía un puerco.

-Eres como una princesa de Disney- le decía Kevin tratando de agarrar una ardilla que no se dejaba solo por querer ir sobre Sam.

-Genial...un momento, no es genial!-dijo poniéndose serio-Pensaran que soy afeminado-dijo el chico-Liz...-murmuro y entonces comenzó a mover los brazos para que se alejaran pero los pájaros, ardillas y demás no hacían caso, se acomodaban cada vez mas.

-Te quedan bien los animalitos-rio Nía desde lejos.

-¿Así que ahora te pasas a pavonearte?-le pregunto Liz enfurecida-No le hagamos caso!-le dijo a Emma, y siguió su camino.

-No puede ser...-se deprimía Sam, y los animales bailaban en sus hombros.

-No es que me quiera meter pero... ¿qué te deprime?-pregunto Kevin siguiéndolo a Sam, y ayudándolo a llevar a los animales.

-Es...nada...cosa de chicas-dijo el deprimido.

-Te entiendo- le dijo Kevin dejando uno a uno los animales en el corral, mientras ellos oponían resistencia por querer quedarse con Sam- A mi también me gusta una chica...pero no puedo decírselo- dijo el sentándose en un tronco con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah...veo... ¿y quién es?-pregunto interesado el moreno.

-Pero no debes decírselo a nadie-dijo Kevin.

-Amigo Tobi...soy una tumba...-dijo el chico sonriendo, entonces Kevin se acerco y secreteo algo a Sam- ¿Ella?-

* * *

-Estúpidos animales...no los odio pero se hacen tan ariscos-dijo Crystalle secando la transpiración de perseguir a un topo que se volvió a meter en su madriguera.-En casa esto no sucedía-dijo ella recordando su amada casa, llena de lujos.

-Dímelo a mi-dijo Dratro cubierto de lodo.

-¿Y a ti que te sucedió?-le pregunto ella, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-Cuando te digan que atrapar a un cerdito bebe será fácil, no les creas-dijo el chico tratando de estrechar la mano.

-No lo creería nunca, y no iría a atrapar un cerdo, de todas formas si lo hiciera no fracasaría-dijo ella riendo sin querer estrechar la mano lodosa de él con la de ella.

-Bien...perdón señorita perfecta-dijo el poniendo su mano en la cara de ella y llenándola de loco.

-QUE ASCO-grito ella y lo empujo, el cayo de espalda y se rio, puso su pie de traba y ella cayó sobre él.

-Parece que ahora estas más llena de lodo-le dijo el seductor.

-¿Qué?...-dijo ella, se enrojeció y se levanto- Debo ir a… Hacer el desafío-dijo ella corriendo.

**_Confesionario._**

-Seré sincero, tengo ya un amor...le hermana del idiota de Alicard, pero es imposible acceder a ella si no accedo primero a su estúpido equipo de Tiburones, y quizás Crystalle es la clave-dijo el siniestro a la cámara

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Juli!-gritaba Crystalle, y hacia que Julieta pierda a una anguila que la electrifico.

-Gracias Crys-le dijo ella con los ojos achinados-¿Que te sucede?-

-Dratro, el chico rubio que es totalmente guapo!-decía ella haciendo una pantomima de desmayarse.

-¿Un chico?, por favor Crys piensa con la cabeza-decía ella riendo.

-Trato pero es muy guapo!-dijo ella-Y se fijo en mi...-repetía cayendo en los brazos de su amiga.

-¿Segura? ese chico es del otro equipo quizás...solo digo que quizás te utilice-dijo ella tratando de deducir.

-Vamos no todos son tan aguafiestas con el amor como tu-rio Crystalle.

-¿Aguafiestas con el amor?, odio el abandono y el engaño, prefiero dejar al amor para cuando tenga unos 30 años o más!-dijo ella sentándose buscando algún otro animal suelto.

-Como sea, tu puedes esperar pero yo...no!-dijo ella y ambas rieron.

* * *

-Pero es un plan estúpido como tu moño de la cabeza-dijo Yashio dormitando en una rama de un árbol.

-Mi moño no es estúpido- decía Miley molesta con aquel muchacho, ambos se encontraban en un lugar oscuro y lejano, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

-Mira que todos tienen que creer que soy el chico bueno, pero asumamos que eso no va a pasar-decía el jugando con unas ramitas.

-Si va a pasar y paso, Catalina nos creyó- decía ella tratando de subir, pero se le hacía muy difícil.

-Pero Linda, Catalina no tiene cerebro al igual que Ricky-dijo él y ella rio.

-En eso tienes razón- En eso cuando termino de hablar, escucho un estornudo viniendo detrás de un árbol, se acerco con un paso sigiloso, y pudo distinguir una figura, y en ello vio a Catalina.

-¿TU?-pregunto Yashio asombrado.

-Ustedes son dos traidores, basuras hipócritas-dijo ella indignada

-Y tu una idiota, pero no te culpamos y gritamos-le decía Yashio riendo.

-Mira, la verdad es que hay un premio de Un millón de dólares, y no queremos perder ¿si?-dijo Miley amenazándola con la mirada

-Bueno búsquense otra tonta que les haga el jueguito-dijo Catalina enfadada.

-Oh podemos hacer que te vayas hoy-le dijo Yashio tomándola del brazo, y ambos amigos rieron.

**Osos**

-Este juego me tiene cansada-decía Nía dejando a todos los animales en su corral.

-¿Quien atrapo a los tiburones?-pregunto asombrado Matt.

-Sandra-dijo suspirando Maggie

-¿Y el suspiro?-pregunto Thiago.

-No...¿No lo saben?-pregunto ella riendo.

-¿Saber qué?-dijo Matt, a quien particularmente le interesaba este chisme.

-Creo que...me gusta, mucho Sandra-confeso ella enrojeciéndose, en seguida Matt le hecho una mirada a Thiago.

**_Confesionario._**

-A Jason le robaron la chica, y también a Thiago, creo que soy el único suficientemente hombre al que eso no le paso-dijo Matt riendo, y sacando pecho.

-La peor parte es que ahora Matt va a estar diciendo que a él no le robaron la chica y a nosotros sí, totalmente insoportable-dijo Thiago bufando

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Entonces...¿no votaras en contra de ella nunca?-le pregunto Nia.

-¿Y esa pregunta?-dijo Maggie riendo-Tampoco votare por ti, eres muy linda-le contesto-Aunque algo irritante-se reponía

-Lo tomare como algo bueno-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Y tú me votaras a mi?-le pregunto Matt guiñando el ojo.

-Si-contesto ella fría y Thiago se echo a reír.

-Ahí va a tu chica no sea cosa que la vayas a perder-le dijo Matt a Thiago mientras Emma se dirigía con un gran perro al corral donde el tiburón miraba a los animales como bocadillos.

-Hey Emms...-le dijo el tratando de saludarla.

-¿Emms?-pregunto ella enfadada.

-Sí, no sé qué te hice, pero...lo siento-ofrecía la mano Thiago.

-Mejor no te digo donde te puedes meter tu mano-le dijo ella rechazándola y llevando al animal al corral.

-Yo si- contesto Matt y rio mientras Thiago salía de escena a buscar a alguien

**Tiburones**

-Este es el ultimo-dijo James trayendo un oso.

-Tu sí que eres genial-le sonreía Ricky.

-Gracias...supongo-dijo el algo incomodo.

-Odio esto de los animales ¿nunca piensa terminar?-pregunto Janisse

-¿Y Francisco donde esta?-preguntaba Ricky.

-AQUI-dijo el corriendo de un jabalí, lo hizo entrar y luego salió.

-Creo que con eso estamos bien-Acotaba Ricky contando.

-Lo bueno es que lograste que con ese aromaterapia se llevaran bien-dijo Janisse observando a los animales tranquilos.

-Quisiera que funcione con Julieta y...-decía Ricky a Francisco y Janisse que comprendieron rápidamente

-Bien hecho-sonrió Julieta-Tenemos muchos animales, y todo gracias a Sam-dijo ella mientras todos lo aplaudían.

-Esta vez no nos ganaran!-dijo Alicard felizmente festejando con Julieta y Kevin que rápidamente se abrazaron estrechamente y luego se miraron incómodos las caras, Kevin rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de ella, y James bufaba.

* * *

-Hey Miley...-la llamo Thiago a la chica.

-No tengo tiempo para ti-dijo ella algo enfadada.

-¿QUE? ¿COMO?-pregunto el asombrado.

-La dama ya decidió-le dijo Yashio mientras abrazaba a Miley.

-¿La...dama?-preguntaba como si no hubiera oído.

-Muy tarde, ahora vete con tu tonta colorada-le decía ella rencorosa mientras iba riendo con Yashio.

**_Confesionario_**

-Muero por Thiago, pero si él quiere volver que se esfuerce...-se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Espero que allí haya más animales y que se estén llevando de maravilla.-dijo Chris riendo mientras Dj iba con él.

-Tranquilo hermano-le dijo Sam a Chris, cuando llego el grupo de Tiburones estaban los animales peleándose entre ellos, el corral abierto y Catalina en la escena del crimen.

-¿ESTO?-pregunto Dj horrorizado-NO ES ARMONIA-dijo tratando de separar al pequeño conejo del oso, pero solo logro hacer que el osos se golpeara la cabeza y se desmayara-NOO!-grito el chico y miro enfadado al grupo de los tiburones.

-Creo que eso es un no chicos-dijo Chris disfrutando el momento, luego se dirigió donde estaban los Osos, Nía y su grupo se encontraban en el suelo sin aire, menos Sandra y Maggie que se lanzaban miradas y sonreían- Ustedes parece que son los ganadores, aunque no tengas muchos animales-dijo Chris observando lo pobre que estaban de animales.

-Genial!-festejo Blake cansado tratando de chocar su mano con Dratro.

-¿Perdimos? pero nosotros teníamos a Sam-dijo Kevin.

-JA JA-rio falsamente Liz.

-Supongo que ya sabemos quién se irá-dijo Miley mirando a Catalina.

-Chicos...no...-dijo Ricky poniéndose en frente de Catalina- Ella es mi mejor amiga aquí y confió en que no lo hizo-dijo el

-¿Y entonces quien fue?-pregunto Yashio enfadado.

-El idiota tiene un punto-dijo Kevin refiriéndose a Yashio.

-Como sea...-se quejo Catalina.

-Calladita o tu mejor amiguito la pasara peor-le dijo en el oído Miley.

**Tiburones**

-Ok tiburones parece que no saben lo que es la armonía entre especies, así que están aquí-dijo el hombre serio-Como me gusta mi trabajo-sonreía y luego volvía a ponerse serio- Malvaviscos para...-y hacia su cara de suspenso- Julieta, James, Crystalle, Sam, Kevin, Alicard, Ricky, Miley, Francisco, Janisse-diciendo esto solo quedaron Yashio y Catalina.

-No necesito que lo digas-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Oh...no-dijo él y todos se asombraron- Arruinaste el suspendo, el malvavisco es para Yashio-dijo Chris entregándole el malvavisco al chico.

-Lo único que les quiero decir es que tengan mucho-dijo Catalina y Yashio la arrojo al barco antes de que ella pudiera seguir.

-¿Que iba a decir?-pregunto Francisco

-Seguro nada importante-dijo Miley.

-Claro que no, o no tan importante como lo que yo tengo para decir- dijo empujando a Miley para que se corriera- ¿Quieren seguir viendo a Yashio quedar entre los dos últimos?, ¿quieren seguir viendo como torturamos a estos chicos? pues sintonicen TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE-

**HOLA VOLVIII, ESTOY VIVA Y BIEN JAJA Y EXTRAÑO HABLAR CON NACHI, VOLVIENDO AL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE VOY A PONER SUS SUGERENCIAS EN LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES, GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW Y LEER, Y PIDO UN FAVOR SI LO LEEN DEJEN REVIEW, NO QUIERO USAR EL METODO DE ATHAERIS DE PEDIR REVIEW, SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE VENGO POR CAP TENIENDO 15 Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ASI SIGA..JEJE NO PIDO MUCHO, JAJA PLISS BUENO SIGAN LEYENDOOOOOOOOO.**

**SUERTE**


	10. El Famoso Platillo

-Chicas, Chris nos llama-dijo Emma despertando a Nia, que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Pero por qué demonios no duermes de noche?-le pregunto Sandra levantándola

-Eh... si duermo-se recompuso rápidamente y se vistió para ir al comedor.

-¿Segura?-le pregunto Andrómeda entre risas.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-le pregunto ella enfurecida.

-Nada...solo preguntaba-siguió riendo con Liz mientras dejaban la carpa.

En el comedor estaba Chris, algo enfermo con un termómetro en la boca, una bolsa de agua en la cabeza, cubierto de 5 mantas en su pijama de ositos cariñosos, y con su nariz enrojecida mientras caía agua de ella.

-Qué asco-le dijo Kevin

-Sigo siendo más sexy que ustedes-dijo y luego estornudo fuerte dejando todos sus mocos sobre el plato de comida de Crystalle.

-Es oficial la comida del Cheff sí puede empeorar-dijo ella tirando el plato.

-Que suerte que lo mencionas Matt-dijo el anfitrión y todos se extrañaron.

-¿Estás bien Chris?-le pregunto Julieta acercándose.

-Claro que estoy bien para manejar este programa, ahora si me permites Courtney-le decía corriendo a la chica- Y dile a Duncan que vuelva a la mesa de tu equipo-decía señalando a Jason.

-Soy mucho más lindo que el-aseguro el muchacho y Andrómeda se hecho en carcajadas.

-Chris no creo que estés bien- le mencionaba Ricky tratando de ayudar a que Chris dejara el lugar.

-Esto es Genial, Chris está enfermo, significa que no habrá Show-dijo festejando Yashio.

-Eso creen-decía una voz desde la cocina

-Sí, eso creemos-dijo Kevin exasperado.

-Pues, hoy habrá Show, era la estrella invitada pero sere el ANFRITION-dijo Owen saliendo de la cocina con las manos llenas de comida, mientras reía

-Y bien genio, ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Miley jugando con su jugo de frutas.

-El Famoso Platillo-dijo el Cheff malicioso de la cocina, con un cucharon lleno de un liquido amarillento con moho.

-No, por favor todo menos eso!-imploro Ricky- Soy un alma libre, artística, llena de vigor, no estoy hecho para comer basura-dijo el rogándole a Owen.

-Eres un alma Gay!-rieron Jason y sus amiguitos.

-¿Ah sí?, bueno por lo menos no soy una bestia como tu-le dijo Ricky haciéndole frente.

-¿Quieres un beso?-le pregunto Matt.

-¿Tuyo? eso quisieras!-le dijo el riendo.

-¿Lo de bestia se puso de moda?-pregunto Jason enfadado.

-Bien, primero el desayuno, a ver quienes ganan-dijo Owen- La especialidad de la casa, caracoles, con arena, agua de mar, revoltijo de puré de manzana, y gusanos-dijo sonriendo dando los platos.

-Es una broma ¿no?-pregunto Dratro.

-No-contesto serio Owen-La mejor parte es que le pueden poner un aderezo-dijo riendo y todos corrieron a los aderezos.

-Esto no es mayonesa es pus...-dijo Sam cuando tenía eso en la lengua.

-Este es el peor desafío de todos-dijo Crystalle tragando un gusano-No puedo, aunque...tengo que canalizarme-decía ella cerrando los ojos y tapándose la nariz.

-Que valiente-la alentaba Dratro

-¿Esta rica la comida?-le preguntaba James.

-¿Ahora eres alguna especie de comediante?-le pregunto Julieta tragando con asco.

-Te hará bien algo de vitaminas flaquita-reía el mientras ella trataba de no responderle, y al mismo tiempo tomando el agua de mar.

-Riquísima, quiero más!-pidio Maggie, entonces el equipo sonrió.

-Toma...-le dijeron poniendo más en su plato.

-ESO ES TRAMPA-grito Owen- OSOS ESTAN DESCALIFICADOS EN EL DESAFIO DEL DESAYUNO, NOS VEMOS EN EL ALMUERZO-diciendo

-¿Ganamos?-pregunto Julieta.

-Solo el desayuno, o sea 1 a 0-Dijo Owen riendo- Realmente es bueno ser el anfitrión-dijo y comió un jamón

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Sam-Muero de hambre.

-No te preocupes, hay viandas para que coman, y no se olviden si las tiras están filmados-dijo Owen -Oh lo siento chicos...-se retiro luego.

-Tenias que hablar!-le dijo Yashio.

**_Confesionario._**

-Cada vez somos menos tiburones y más osos, temo que seamos menos-dijo Janisse-Y hay algo entre Yashio y Miley que me da mala espina-decía ella rascándose la cabeza.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

**Tiburones.**

-Viandas y ejercicios-dijo Francisco trotando en el lugar rodeado de sus compañeros y el Cheff para vigilarlos.

-No entiendo porque a nosotros nos toca el Cheff y a ellos Owen-decía James que no tenia problema con el ejercicio, hacía calor y decidió sacar su remera dejando su físico al descubierto y de ese modo atraía algunas miradas.

-Sabes Dratro es genial, pero James no se queda atrás- murmuro Crystalle codeando a su amiga Julieta.

-Estoy concentrada en no vomitar-dijo ella espiando el cuerpo de James y bufando cada vez que lo veía, en ese mismo instante Kevin saco su camisa, y dejo ver su cuerpo que tampoco estaba nada mal, y Julieta se tropezó abruptamente

-Chicas...no sé cuanto más-dijo Janisse y un vomito cayó sobre Ricky.

-Esto supera mis expectativas de inmundicia-se aterro él sacándose sus zapatillas vomitadas.

-Han completado la primera parte del desafío- sonrió el Cheff.

-Bien hecho Janisse-le dijo irónico Yashio.

-Hey no es su culpa idiota-le contesto Kevin poniéndose en frente del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa...? ¿Defiendes a tu noviecita?-le pregunto empujándolo.

-No es su noviecita!, él dice eso porque te estás pasando de la raya-dijo Julieta haciéndole frente a Yashio- Basta concéntrense en el juego, el hambre los está poniendo mal-Y tomó a Kevin.

-Chicos, hay que comer las viandas- decía Francisco.

-Mejor coman y mantengan la boca ocupada, antes de que empiecen otra discusión-dijo James guiñando el ojo a Julieta que solo puso sus ojos en blancos.

-Hey...tú y yo tenemos algo en común- decía Sam agarrando a Crystalle.

-¿Te gusta el esmalte coral?-preguntaba ella riendo.

-Sí, pero además queremos ir a ver al otro equipo-dijo él mientras se la llevaba.

-Ok, es obvio a quien quiero ver yo, pero... ¿tu?-pregunto ella sonriendo- Déjame adivinar-

-No… Mejor no, porque le dirás a Julieta y ella se enojara, prefiero que sea secreto-dijo el sonriendo.

-Andrómeda!- hacia oídos sordos a las suplicas de Sam -Es muy linda, o Emma, tiene un cuerpo...o Nía!- sonreía mientras trataba de sacarle el nombre.

-No te lo diré...-decía el incomodo-Oye vamos a espiar al otro equipo yo no le digo a Julieta pero tu tampoco dices nada- hizo el trato con la muchacha

**Osos**

-¿Y tu como te comiste todo?-le pregunto Nía a Matt.

-Si te cuento mi secreto, lo usaras-dijo el rehusándose-Aunque por un beso...-le dijo apretándola contra su pecho.

-Por favor...ni lo sueñes- alejo al muchacho

-Pero...si ayer lo hiciste- le dijo apretándola mas y poniéndola contra sus labios.

-Cállate...esto es un juego-le dijo ella empujándolo.

-Mujeres...- expresó él mientras Nia se alejaba.

-Así que eso es lo que haces a la noche-reía Sandra.

-¿Como?-pregunto la rubia mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Que a las noches te ves con Matt-le dijo

-Mejor come tu comida, no querrás que te la envenene- la amenazo.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto Maggie.

-Nada...-dijo Nía y se alejo mirando fijamente a Sandra.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?-pregunto Maggie comiendo felizmente su vianda

-Nada...sabes...nunca lo digo...pero estas muy linda-le dijo Sandra con ojos enamoradizos a Maggie.

-Oh...gracias...aunque este comiendo basura...que linda eres-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-No tu!-dijo Liz dando la vuelta al ver a Sam.

-Por favor hermosa...-le dijo poniendo una flor en su cabello negro, hubo un destello de luz en sus ojos.

-Esto está mal...este sentimiento...conozco tu clase...y más luego de todo lo que hiciste-dijo ella alejándose.

-¿Este sentimiento?-pregunto el tomándola de las muñecas.

-No... ¿Quien dijo algo de sentimientos?-pregunto incomoda.

-Liz...eres hermosa...-le dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, el era un tanto más alto que ella, tenía un bello físico delgado pero bien marcado aunque lo recorría una cicatriz en su cuerpo moreno.

-Sam...-dijo ella mientras él se acercaba a su boca y ella cerraba los ojos dejando que haga con ella lo que quiera, pero en ello él se paro sobre la vianda de Liz haciendo que pierda toda la comida y que ambos cayeran, y no de esas caídas románticas, mientras Sam cayó sobre un caracol rompiéndolo y rompiéndose la espalda, ella cayó y se dio la nariz con una roca.- ERES UN IDIOTA!-le dijo saliendo con la nariz sangrando.

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de que siempre me pase algo?-preguntaba tocándose la espalda

**_Fin del confesionario_**

-No voy a comer-decía Andrómeda.

-Hey preciosa, yo se que te da asco y bua bua...pero debes comer!-le indicaba Jason amenazante.

-Ok, lo voy a decir solo una vez, no quiero-le dijo ella en su cara.

-Ustedes sí que se quieren-decía Emma.

-Cállate ricitos de kétchup-se dirigió a la colorada Jason.

-Ese apodo me empieza a disgustar-dijo ella enfadada y se llevo su vianda.

-Oye bestia no me importa perder, no quiero que me vean comiendo esto-dijo alejando su vianda.

-¿Si te hago el avioncito?-le pregunto el

-Vomitaría mas rápido-se alejo la muchacha riendo.

-Justo que nos empezábamos a llevar bien...lo arruinas-dijo el levantándose molesto.

-¿LO ARRUINO? ¿PERDON?-dijo ella irónica.

-ADIOS ANDY-la saludo él mientras se iba ofendido.

-Estúpido, BESTIA-le grito y el hizo un gesto grosero, a lo que la muchacha achino sus ojos y frunció la nariz.

-Hey hey hey-le dijo Crystalle a Dratro.

-Por fin algo de compañía - decía el mirando a la muchacha que estaba hermosa.

-Pareciera ser que tus compañeritos no te quieren-dijo ella sentándose al lado de él.

-Esos...-dijo Dratro entre dientes.

-No seas así...ya se ¿estabas acostumbrado otra vida eh?-le preguntó ella sonriendo mientras miraba la vianda casi terminada de Dratro, el chico era mucho más guapo que cualquiera, rasgos de hombre, pero aun así delicados, y su cabello parecía de plata.

-Sí, y por lo que parece tu también-le dijo corriendo el cabello de ella dejando ver unos rubíes que tenia de pendientes.

-Sí...pero me acostumbrare, además los de mi equipo no son malos...-dijo ella mirando el cielo por la vergüenza.

-Y cuéntame de ellos-dijo el maliciosamente interesado.

**_Confesionario_**

-Crystalle es tan ingenua!-dijo riendo-Pronto sabré todo de su estúpido equipo!-sonreía malicioso a la cámara-Ya puedo saborear mi millón de dólares y la victoria-dijo con los ojos cerrados

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Hora de almorzar-dijo Owen sonriendo, los platos olían peor que nunca- Vimos el desafío anterior y es un empate, o sea los dos perdieron-dijo el riendo- Aunque sé que está mal, me divierte torturarlos y más cuando me dan tan buena comida si lo hago-dijo el gordinflón.

-NO!-dijo Andrómeda, pero Jason la agarro de la muñeca.

-CO-ME-le decía a ella.

-NO!-le grito ella en la cara.

-Tranquilos chicos lo tenemos todo cubierto-dijo Thiago que se había comido su plato-No creo que esto lo coma Miley- decía mientras le sonríe a la muchacha de la otra mesa que solo le sacaba la lengua.

-Concéntrate-lo golpeo en la nuca Emma.

-¿Como hiciste?-le pregunto Blake a Matt que estaba satisfecho y feliz

-No puedo comentar mi secreto-decía el tomando agua del mar, que esta vez venia con arena.

**Tiburones**

-Debo...- decía Miley.

-Perdedora numero 2, debes comer eso-le dijo Yashio en el oído.

-Lo sé... ¿quién es la perdedora numero uno?-pregunto ella

-Catalina ¿o te olvidas?-pregunto riendo pero no noto que Ricky había escuchado esa conversación y estaba boquiabierto sin poder creerlo.

-Esos dos...-dijo apretando los puños.

-Hey ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Alicard que había terminado su plato, Ricky salió como de su trance.

-Hey...si si...¿como has hecho para comer?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Meditación-confeso el chico.

-Ah...-dijo Ricky aun perdido en lo que habían hecho esos dos.

-LOS VEO EN LA MERIENDA-dijo Owen

-¿Y quien gano?-pregunto Nia

-Es un empate, pero van ganando los tiburones-dijo el chico comiendo costillas bañadas en salsa de barbacoa.

-Genial!-festejo Francisco vomitando sobre Janisse.

-Qué asco-dijo ella vomitando en Julieta.

-¿Porque a mí?-pregunto ella, mientras James se reía

_Hora de la merienda_

-Panecillos con sabor a...-preguntaban mientras miraba los panes.

-Nunca comí tanto-dijo Maggie feliz

-Qué asco, quiero recordar porque me anote!-dijo Francisco mirando sus panes.

-Un millón de dólares- reía Kevin- Hey July tengo todo cubierto, cuando el gordo no vea, arrojamos la comida- reía el chico mostrando un agujero en el piso.

-Genial-festejo ella, y James espió.

-Eso es ilegal-le dijo a ambos, pero ellos solo rieron.

-Eso es ilegal!-lo burlo Julieta.

**_Confesionario_**

-Maldito Kevin-dijo entre dientes

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-¿Ayuda para librarte de unas plagas?-ofrecía Yashio

-¿Acaso es un broma?-preguntaba James.

-No, jamás bromeo-dijo el chico.

-Aléjate de mi-contesto depresivo James.

-Come Crys-se decía a ella misma comiendo esa basura de panecillos, barro con leche podrida y unas galletitas de perro.

-En realidad estas están buenas-decía Sam.

-Ok Scooby-rio Alicard.

-¿Porque los tiburones estan disfrutando su comida si es un asco?-preguntaba Andrómeda furiosa.

-Porque nos van ganando genia -dijo Nía enfurecida mirando a Matt- Maldito ¿como hara?-se retorcía.

-Espía a tu noviecito y no me molestes mas ¿si?-le dijo sincera Andrómeda, y Liz aparecía con un gran golpe en la nariz

-¿Que te sucedió?-le pregunto Blake.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella sentándose a comer

-¿Sabes lo que estas comiendo?-le pregunto Emma.

-Creo, el golpe me dijo algo mareada-decía ella tranquila.

-Algo sedada- reía Nía-Que buen día para levantarse fue hoy-dijo ella.

-¿Hey Maggie quieres salir a dar una vuelta?-ofreció Jason seductor.

-No gracias Jason, estoy con alguien-dijo ella

-¿Co…mo?-pregunto el incrédulo mientras sus amigos reían.

-¿No escuchas príncipe azul?-le pregunto Andrómeda.

-Hey perdedora sal de mi camino, no pienses que porque te hable dos veces bien eres mi amiga ¿ok?-le dijo el frio enfadado, ella se quedo boquiabierta y luego solo puso sus ojos en blancos y salió del comedor.

-Eres una verdadera BESTIA-le dijo Liz mientras ella y Emma acudían a ver a Andy.

-Hey ganaron los Osos, ¿buenas noticias no?-dijo Owen-Son libres hasta la gran cena-reía malicioso.

**Tiburones.**

-A pesar de que tiramos la comida…perdimos-dijo Julieta

-Pero fue divertido o ¿no?-la codeo Kevin y ella sonrió, y luego se sonrojo.

-No…otra vez no-dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kevin tomando el rostro de ella.

-Si…no…en realidad no se…-dijo y dejo a Kevin con las manos vacías mientras él se mordía el labio.

-Oye no lo intentes-le dijo James.

-¿Y tu…?-le pregunto Kevin.

-Digo es algo complicada y no creo que seas el tipo de chico que acepta estos desafíos-dijo el chico amenazante.

-Sera complicada para ti…-retruco Kevin confiado.

-Oye Tony…-

-Es Tobi-

-Como sea…aléjate de ella-le dijo con ojos serios.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿Y quién me va a obligar?-pregunto Kevin empujando a James.

-HEY TRANQUILOS-dijo Alicard.

-Como sea…-dijo James saliendo hacia la costa.

-No vale la pena pelear por una chica, concéntrate-le dijo Alicard, pero Kevin solo quedo furioso.

**Osos.**

-No le hagas caso es un caso perdido-dijo Emma.

-Ya lo sé…no me hirió ni nada-reía ella-Solo me pareció mal que lo haga público-confeso la muchacha haciendo patito con las piedras.

-Es un cretino-dijo Liz-Me arroja la vianda…-murmuraba.

-¿Liz?-preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Creo que no está en sus cabales-dijo Emma riendo

-Pobrecita…¿con que se habrá dado tremendo golpe? -preguntó Andrómeda mientras acariciaba el pelo de Liz.

-Ustedes son muy amigas, como Maggie y Sandra-sonreía Emma.

-No… ¿no te has dado cuenta?-preguntaba Andrómeda riendo.

- ¿De qué?... ¿son alianzas?-pregunto cómo perdida la pelirroja

-No-reía Andrómeda de la inocencia de Emma-Son Novias-.

-No es cierto!-se alarmaba.

-Sí lo es…y es bastante obvio también-dijo ella

-Wow…¿quién lo hubiera dicho?-pregunto Emma

* * *

-Así que por eso tu nombre-decía Dratro a Crystalle

-Oye no debo estar acá-dijo ella entonces él la tomo del rostro y la beso, ella primero se resistió cuanto pudo, pero luego se dejo llevar era como si el chico fuese un experto en besos y ella solo siguiera sus labios hermosos, entonces vio a Alicard observando y lo dejo a Dratro besando la nada.

-Crys... ¿te está molestando el idiota?-pregunto sobreprotector.

-No...-dijo ella yéndose con él.

-Oye es mal chico...no te acerques mucho-le dijo Alicard y la dejo sola.

**_Confesionario_**

-Alicard no sabe nada de mujeres en cuando les dices "es malo" ellas van por el!-dijo Crystalle suspirando.

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

* * *

-Hora de la cena!-dijo Owen y apareció un pollo no muy cocido relleno de todos los bichos de la isla, e ingrediente secreto de Owen, que seguro era su caspa, cabellos y pelusa de su ombligo.

-Cuando termine el desafío te matare-dijo Yashio a Owen.

-Me aterras viejo, en serio-le dijo al muchacho.

-Entonces como planeamos-dijo Julieta a Kevin que estaban por arrojar la comida, pero Crystalle la tomo del brazo.

-Código Rojo-le dijo al oído entre dientes.

-¿Que quiere decir?-dijo Julieta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gusta muchísimo Dratro y lo bese-dijo ella y Julieta abrió sus ojos.

-Te dije que era malo!-le dijo

-Pero eso me entusiasma aun mas-dijo ella comiendo la basura.

-Cuando terminemos esto me dices...-le dijo Julieta.

-¿Algún problema linda?-le pregunto Kevin y ella se sonrojo.

-Lin...ehm...nada-dijo ella se aparto de lugar, fue directo al lado de Alicard que sonrió, y comió su asquerosa comida.

* * *

-AJA!-dijo Nía

-¿Que te sucede?-le pregunto Jason molesto

- Sé el secreto de Matt!-comentaba y el chico se deleitaba-Si no mira lo que come, puede hacerlo-dijo ella observando al chico cerrar los ojos.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Jason-OH NO MATT MIRA TU PLATO!-le dijo asustando al chico, que observo y de inmediato una ola de vomito vino a su boca, pero no la escupía.

-GENIAL-dijo Thiago.

-Tu amiguito es de nuestro equipo quizás no lo recuerdas!-le dijo Emma al muchacho

-Como sea...aguanta Matt-lo alentaba Andrómeda.

-Ganamos!-dijo Yashio asegurado.

-Ya puedo vomitar!-dijo Ricky, y creyendo que habían ganado vomito todo sobre Miley.

-Karma-le dijo al oído Yashio.

-IDIOTA!-grito ella.

-Pero...no…lo siento...yo creí-dijo el chico en su defensa.

-No te preocupes, nadie te sacara aunque te hayas equivocado-le decía Julieta- ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo ella.

-Yo no lo sacare...-dijo James.

-Pues...sería lo justo...pero…-estaba confundida Janisse.

-TIBURONES!-grito Owen-Perdieron, a la fogata amiguitos!-dijo riendo.

-Ga...ganamos?-pregunto Nía y entonces Matt como pudo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Adelante!-le dijo Andrómeda casi leyendo su pensamiento y el chico vomito a ella y a Jason.

-Sabes pensaba en reconciliarme contigo, ¿no quieres un abrazo?-dijo echándose vomitado arriba de Andrómeda.

-ERES UNA BESTIA...-dijo ella sucia.

_Fogata_

-Muy bien...parece que otra vez los tiburones, a ustedes sí que se les hace fácil perder-dijo Chris aun estornudando y con la nariz enrojecida.

-Vamos Rudolph di los nombres-le dijo Kevin.

-Tranquilo-dijo Chris-Julieta, James, Kevin, Miley-y arrojo malvavisco para ellos-Janisse, Sam, Crystalle, Alicard, Janisse-ustedes también-dijo dejando para ultimo dos a Ricky y Yashio.

-Oh no...-dijo Julieta con ojos tristes.

-Es un empate-dijo Chris a Ricky y Yashio- Habrá que desempatar, el chico que arroje al otro al bote de los perdedores gana!-dijo Chris, y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Yashio lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Ricky.

-EL TIENE UN PLAN...ES MALVADO...TIENE UN PLAN CON...-y ya su voz era inaudible.

-Sacamos la basura-dijo Yashio riendo, y la fogata se quedo sin gente solo Julieta que miraba el botecito partir.

-Oye estará bien...-le dijo James.

-Gracias por decir eso en la cena, por apoyarme-le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo que sea que te enfadas?-le pregunto el levantando el rostro perfecto de la delgadita.

-No lo sé-contesto riendo, y entonces ella beso la mejilla de él y luego se fue caminando, el solo sonrió, pero Kevin apareció.

-Que gane el mejor ¿no?-dijo Kevin estrechando la mano con James.

-Seguramente sin tretas ni trampas-aseguro y ambos sonrieron

-Parece que nos hacen las cosas más fáciles de lo que pensamos-dijo Yashio sonriendo malicioso detrás de un arbusto

-Wow viejo ustedes si que son pesados, nos veremos en el proximo Total Drama Challenge!-dijo Chris observando a Yashio reir malicioso.

**LARGUISIMO!, BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO MI FIC Y LO QUE HAGO CON SUS PERSONAJES, LAMENTO MUCHO LAS ELIMINACIONES DE VERDAD PORQUE ME LLEGUE HASTA ENCARIÑAR CON ESTOS PERSONAJES (SI HASTA CON YASHIO), GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y SIGAN DEJANDO OBVIO!, BUENO Y PONGAN PAREJA FAVORITA JAJA QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON JAMES O KEVIN? Y LOS OSOS Y SUS LIOS BUENO PONGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! GRACIAS A TODOS! TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO ME DIVIERTO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS A SUS PERSONAJES!**

**SUERTE**


	11. Estudiantes Ejemplares

-HOLA CAMPISTAS Y BIENVENIDOS A LA ESCUELA CHALLLENGE-saludaba el anfitrión desde un parlante levantándolos sumamente tempranos.

-¿Que quiere?-decía Nia con los ojos rojizos.

-¿Acaso no dormiste nada?-le preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Si…muy poco, los ruidos y tengo insomnio por eso-se explicaba acomplejada.

-Si claro…-reía Sandra.

-¿Algo para decir?- le preguntaba retadora Nia.

-¿Tú quieres que lo diga?- la incitaba Sandra.

-Vamos chicas- decía Emma que no quería ningún escándalo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba Crystalle con una cremilla en su rostro saliendo de su respectiva carpa-

-¿Haces eso para mantenerte?-le pregunto Sam probando con su dedo un poco de la cremilla de Crystalle

-Hay que verse siempre preciosa- remarcaba ella golpeando la mano de Sam que quería volver a robar un poco de la crema.

-¡Bienvenidos!- festejaba Lindsay con un uniforme muy sexy de colegiala.

-¿Me he despertado?-preguntaba Jason halagador con Lindsay .

-Yo lo resuelvo- dijo Andrómeda y lo golpeo en la nuca.

-Parece que no…porque tu estas aquí- decía el sobándose.

-Hoy su desafío será ser alumnos-dijo ella feliz entregando los uniformes.

-¿Y eso consiste en…?- preguntaba Janisse aburrida

-En ponerse estos lindos uniformes- sonreía la rubia.

-¿Y luego…?-le preguntaba Matt mirando directo a los senos de la rubia.

-¿Luego?-se rascaba su cabellera rubia- ¿Luego?-seguía pensando- ¿A que te refieres con luego?-preguntaba ella.

-Lindsay, ¿no trajiste ningún desafío?- preguntaba Chris exasperado.

-No, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en disfraces-dijo ella

-¿Eso quiere decir que no pensaste en nada mas?-le preguntaba Chris nuevamente.

-Si…creo-dijo ella apenada.

-Genial, no hay desafío hay que ir a dormir- anunciaba Nia caminando hacia su tienda.

-¿No hay desafío?- reía Chris- Primero pongan sus uniformes ya pensaremos en algo- decía planeando algo con su mirada.

_**Confesionario**_

-Algo me dice que esto va a ser doloroso- decía Thiago

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

-Luego de mucho meditar- decía Chris, cuando ya habían pasado dos horas del hecho- Decidí ya que están tan bonitos, hacerlos creer que están en un verdadero colegio- sonreía el muchacho.

-Lo que más odio- se lamentaba Sam.

-Instituto estricto del Drama, en donde ustedes deberán cumplir mis órdenes y sacar sobresalientes, así que por favor primera regla, cero contactos intersexuales- decía mientras sacaba su vara de rector.

-Eso quiere decir chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos tonta- le decía Nia a Emma que estaba a punto de preguntárselo a Liz, y luego al escucharlo su rostro se transformo.

-Me siento un idiota- se quejaba Alicard respecto a su uniforme.

-No te sientas así, lo eres- lo corregía Yashio y le sacaba la lengua, mientras Miley reía de su chiste.

-Wow la parejita de retrasados contra ataca- expresaba Crystalle.

-Miren quien habla, la chica mixperuano con americano- la burlaba Yashio.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-le preguntaba Sam perdido.

-No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara diez veces- le decía Yashio burlándolo, mientras Sam sonreía probablemente sin entender la mala intención del chico.

-Cada equipo comienza con cero puntos; que se le restaran debido a sus comportamientos y se le sumaran debidos a sus notas, por favor hagan de esto una institución del drama- les pedía Chris-Y como primera tarea de la señorita Lindsay ¿cuál será?- le preguntaba.

-¿Esto será genial eh?- curioseaba Miley sonriendo.

-Primera asintacion- decía Lindsay leyendo.

-Es Asignación- la corregía molesta Janisse.

-Eso, Asignación, será para las damas tareas manuales, así que las verá Chris en la sala de manualidades- sonreía ella- Y los muchachos conmigo a practicar Gimnasia-celebraba ella.

-¡GENIAL!- decía Jason festejando a Lindsay con ellos.

-No tienen nada que envidiar chicas- sonreía Chris encantador.

-Eso es seguro-bufaba Maggie.

**Sala de manualidades.**

-Esto es estúpido- se quejaba Crystalle mientras Chris les daba unos papeles y unos origamis.

-Es estúpidamente complicado- decía Nía con horribles ojeras.

-Háganlo, luego tendrán que hacer este jarrón- festejaba el muchacho.

-Bien…creo que- decía Miley muy habilidosa.

-La odio, la odio la odio- se enfadaba entre dientes Emma que no lograba realizar ni la figura mas sencilla.

-Tranquila Emms, ves como va queriendo- le explicaba dulcemente Liz, mientras se perdía en la ventana.

- ¿No estarás mirando a los chicos verdad?- le preguntaba Andrómeda riendo y codeando a la muchacha de cabello negro.

-Jamás… ¿cómo crees?- decía sonrojada Liz.

-¿Para que los necesitan?, este programa se lleno de chicos estúpidos- dijo Sandra- Oh esperen quizás Nia no piense lo mismo- dijo ella y la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Puedes callarte?-le preguntaba casi rugiendo.

-¡Silencio!- les gritaba Chris que miraba su celular y respondía unos llamados muy entretenido.

- ¿Quien se cree?- preguntaba Crystalle molesta haciendo los origamis

-¿Y ese anillo?- examinaba Julieta mirando su dedo anular.

-Nada un regalo- sonreía la muchacha

-¿Te estás viendo con algún chico a escondidas?- le preguntaba la amiga.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo crees?- le decía ella sonriendo- Bueno si…-

- ¿Con quién? ¿No será con Dratro verdad?-le preguntaba ella ofendida.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- le inquiría ofendida mientras realizaba una gruya

-Nada…no es que sea una aguafiestas pero tú sabes cómo puede salir, y más si se trata de chicos- decía mirando al suelo.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto-le recomendaba.

_**Confesionario.**_

-Quizás Crys tenga razón, pero…jamás puedo relajarme digo, ¿qué hay si alguno nos quiere seducir con algún plan malvado?, ¿O nos dejan en Tv internacional como taradas como le sucedió a Courtney?, ¡eso Jamás me pasara!- decía ella cruzando los brazos segura.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

-Con esto seremos vencedoras- sonreía Miley.

-Eres genial- la felicitaba Janisse

-Christian McLean ya hemos terminado- le apuntaba Miley mostrando sus origamis.

-Bien sigan con le jarrón-les decía dándole kilos de arcilla.

-Que aburrido- se quejaba Maggie, y tomaba un poco de arcilla y se la arrojaba al cabello de Julieta.

-Oye niña, ¿puedes controlarte?-le preguntaba esta ofendida.

-¿A quién le hablas?-preguntaba Sandra defendiendo a su novia.

-¡A aquella chica!- señalaba Crystalle- ¿Acaso harás algo al respecto machona?-

-Tranquilas chicas…-reía Liz.

-Serán menos veinte puntos para las osas-reía Chris anotando.

-¿Y ellas?- preguntaba Nia ofendida.

-Nada porque no comenzaron la estúpida pelea, ahora a Trabajar- gritaba el anfitrión.

_**Tiburones.**_

-Wow sí que son fuertes chicos- decía Linds mientras ellos demostraban sus habilidades-Hagamos una carrera, eso será tan divertido- decía ella sonriendo.

-Como sea, pero van a perder seguros- sonreía Dratro, que era bueno en cualquier deporte.

-No tan rápido ricachón- sonreía aun mas Matt.

-¿Vamos a correr o no niñitas?- les preguntaba Yashio, en ese instante todos se pusieron en posiciones, la carrera consistía en cinco kilómetros, el primero en llegar ganaba cincuenta puntos, el segundo treinta y el tercero veinte.

-Veo una larga fila de perdedores- sonreía Jason.

-¡Preparados, listos, Ya!-gritaba Lindsay sonando el silbato luego, y en ese instante todos los muchachos salían en sus mejores velocidades.

-Sería mejor que ni lo intentaras- burlaba Yashio a Blake, quien ni le dirigía la mirada y solo respiraba- Un aburrido- decía el muchacho y aceleraba el paso, dejando a Blake un poco atrás.

Los muchachos iban en una pareja muy peleada, en los últimos lugares se encontraban Jason, Blake y Francisco, luego muy parejos, Sam, Alicard, y Kevin, y más adelante, Yashio, Dratro y Matt, de todos modos los lugares rotaban, hasta que pudieron quedar cabeza a cabeza Yashio y Dratro.

-Piérdete payaso- le sonreía Yashio.

-No pierdo el tiempo escuchando perdedores- contestaba con la cabeza en alto.

-Entonces deberías no escucharte a ti- contraatacaba el muchacho.

-¿Puedes callarte me desconcentras?- le decía Dratro mirando la meta.

-Cuidado- lo alarmo Yashio, le dio un empujón e hizo que este cruzara sus pies y callera, haciendo que él pierda la delantera, y Yashio gane el primer lugar.

-¡Levántate!-le gritaba Matt que se tropezaba aun con el Dratro caído.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Sam y se tropezaba con ellos, y los siguiente igual quedando una gran bola de hombres.

-Desastroso!-decía el Cheff.

-Tiburones 50 puntos- anunciaba Lindsay.- Pasemos a lo que sigue- reía mientras tocaba una y otra vez el silbato.

-¡Gracias Dratro Desastre!- lo apodo Jason levantándose.

-¿Eso no fue genial?-le preguntaba a Francisco Sam.

-La parte que ganamos, si, la parte del pie de Kevin en mi boca no- remarcaba este sacando tierra de su boca.

-Receso- gritaba el Cheff y todos salían a caminar.

-Genial sacarnos estos estúpidos corbatines- festejaba Kevin y miraba las muchachas de lejos, y sus atuendos de colegialas donde los tiburones llevaban polleras azules cuadrilles, con medias celestes una camisa blanca y un moño azul.

-¿Se ven geniales no?- le decía James sonriendo.

-Pues dime tú- contestaba luego

-Julieta se ve genial…el azul le sienta muy bien- decía con una voz poco usual en el.

-¿Ah sí?- se sorprendía Kevin con celos en su voz.

_**Confesionario.**_

-James parece estar realmente interesado en Julieta, pero ella es genial y se lleva muy bien conmigo…no quiero que la gane el- se enfurecía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-Oigan hace mucho que no hacemos algo de chicos- decía Francisco.

-Porque tú no eres uno-le respondía Yashio con su humor tan usual.

-Siempre el comentario inoportuno- le decía Alicard- Te escucho amiguito-

**Osos.**

-Toda la culpa es de ese marica- se quejaba Jason desabrochando su camisa, y dejando ver su asombroso cuerpo.

-Me gustaría ir con las chicas, ya saben y darles un buen susto- decía Thiago interesado.

-O podríamos ser buenos con ellas- proponía Blake.

-O no…y podríamos hasta hacerle una broma…- sonreía Matt.

-¡A Nia sería ideal!- festejaba Thiago.

-No…ella no, nos estamos llevando mejor y no quiero arruinarlo- se avergonzaba Matt ante la carcajada inminente de los chicos.

-A Emma…- proponía Blake.

-No tenía ese lado tuyo…pero Emma es muy tonta- rechazaba la idea Jason.

-¡A Liz ella es ideal- proponía Thiago.

-Liz será entonces- decían ellos.

**Tiburones.**

-Pueden creerlo las uñas llenas de arcilla- decía Crystalle sacando los pedacitos de arcilla seca.

-¿Puedes decirme que te atrae de él?- le preguntaba Julieta mientras caminaban por la isla.

-Pues…es como yo, además no me enamore ni nada…solo me sirve para pasar el tiempo, y tiene ese aire misterioso, y sin mencionar lo guapo que es- enumeraba tomando de la mano a su amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan abiertamente de aquello?- le preguntaba tímida Janisse.

-Pues fácil, no tengo miedo de equivocarme, porque aunque así lo hiciera se que sigo siendo genial- bromeaba con las chicas, y las tres se detenían.

-¿Esos son nuestros chicos?- preguntaba Janisse.

-Si parecía que están jugando al Football- decía Julieta observando a los muchachos pasarle la pelota con los pies, sin sus camisas, en ese instante Julieta se sonroja completamente.

-¿Que…?- preguntaba Crystalle y entonces ríe picara -¡Hey!- grita, y en ello Julieta la calla.

-Recuerda que no podemos vernos con ellos- se alteraba, pero era muy tarde, Kevin ya había ido donde se encontraban ellas.

-Se ve muy sexy- sonreía Janisse mientras Crytalle reía a carcajadas.

-Toby…hey- saludaba Julieta- Wow parece que estas…-se ponía nerviosa.

-Jugando, lamento mi estado- decía el chico con el cabello desordenado.

-No…digo…si- decía ella mientras James se aproximaba -Eso es demasiado- huía pero Crystalle la tomaba del Brazo.

-¡James!- saludaba Janisse.

-Oye Juli, Crys ¿cómo va su día?- le preguntaba.

-Es tan gentil- le susurraba Crystalle en secreto al oído a Janisse.

-Nada…no debemos vernos, deberías taparte además, exhibes demasiado y esto no es un showcito de strippers querido amigo- le decía ella colocando en el pecho de James su remera que tenia apoyada en el hombro, él tomaba la mano de ella, y provocaba que la muchacha se enrojeciera al punto que parecía un tomate.

-Volvamos a jugar- le decía Kevin deteniendo aquel momento.

-Wow si que tienes suerte- decía Crystalle codeándola.

-¿SUERTE? - preguntaba atónita Julieta

**Osos**

-Genial un poco de descanso- decía Andrómeda mientras se revolcaba en el césped, y Emma la seguía.

-Nia no aguanto el sueño- sonreía al pelirroja mientras la rubia dormía a un costado.

-Pobrecita…¿qué hará de noche?-se preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Probablemente pensar planes maléficos- reía la pelirroja.

-Allí va tu enemiga- señalaba Sandra a Miley.

-¿Sola? Siempre la veo con ese chico raro- decía Maggie.

-Quizás hasta se haya olvidado de Thiago- decía Andrómeda, esperanzando a su amiga pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sí, pero él no me quiere…de todos modos es un idiota- decía ella con sus ojos brillosos.

-Puede ser, pero te gusta es muy obvio- le resaltaba Sandra- Puede que lo seas, pero nosotras no somos idiotas- bromeaba.

**_Confesionario_**

-Aunque aún hay que limar asperezas, Sandra se comporta mucho mejor desde que esta con Maggie- sonreía Andrómeda-Y Maggie no esta coqueteando con cualquiera, y no lo digo por Jason, así que no piensen nada- advertía con los ojos achinados mirando fija a la cámara.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Liz no vuelve más- se quejaba Andrómeda.

* * *

-Liz no te lo cruces, Liz no te lo cruces- decía ella mientras volvía donde se encontraban las muchachas.- ¿Qué es?- preguntaba y una nota en el suelo decía su nombre, ella levanto la nota.

**CAISTE** decía la nota en letras grandes y desprolijas muy obvias de alguien de sexo masculino, ella fue levantada de una pierna, provocando que su hermosa pollera rojiza colegiala se diera vuelta y su ropa interior blanca con un pequeño conejo quedara al descubierto

-¡GENIAL LIZ!, ¡BUENO AHORA EL DIVERTIDO QUE HIZO LA BROMA QUE SALGA A LA LUZ PARA QUE LO MATE!- Gruñía ella tratando de taparse.

-No…mejor no- decía Thiago- Parece enfadada-

-Pero debemos bajarla- sugería Blake.

-Pero más tarde, ahora está muy enojada- reía Jason.

-¡BAJAME!- gritaba ella.

-Tranquila- decía Sam desatando el nudo y dejándola bajar.

-¿QUE TÚ?, ¿ACASO ESTAS ENFERMO?- le preguntaba ella empujándolo- ¡RESPONDE!-insistía.

-Te ves muy linda, además a mí también me gustan los conejos- sonreía el chico.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, Y DE LA PEOR CLASE-se molestaba.

**_Confesionario_**

-No sé porque Sam es tan idiota- se quejaba -A mi sola me podía pasar de que algún idiota del equipo contrario me gastara bromas y me hiciera la vida imposible todo el tiempo, fingiendo amor por mi- se cruzaba de piernas y levantaba el mentón en señal de disconformidad.

**_Fin del confesionario_**.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntaba Emma con hambre comiendo algunas cosas que traía la muchacha, y que afortunadamente no se le habían caído.

-Ehm…me caí y me retrase un poco- decía

-¡Vuelvan a clase!- gritaba el Cheff y todos volvían a su clase correspondiente- Los chicos tendrán historia con Chris McLean, mientras que las chicas tendrán clase sorpresa con Lindsay-anunciaba el Cheff

-¿Clase sorpresa?- preguntaba Maggie despertando a Nia

-¿Que paso?- preguntaba esta con sus ojos cansados.

-Clase sorpresa- respondía Liz.

**_Chicos_**

-Bienvenido a la clase de historia de Chris McLean- decía este festejando y entregando hojas.

-¿Y estas preguntas?- inquiría Francisco.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Francisco, estas preguntas son acerca de la mejor persona en toda la historia del ser humano, o sea Yo- se señalaba sonriendo- Respondan, pueden hacerlo todos juntos- decía y los muchachos miraban sus hojas.

-¿Color favorito?- preguntaba Matt cansado.

-Sí, y más vale lo respondan bien vale doble por ser muy fácil- decía serio el anfitrión- Que idea genial fingir que es una escuela- celebraba.

**_Chicas_**

-Bien chicas bienvenida a mi clase sorpresa- decía Lindsay festejando

-¿Y eso seria…?- preguntaba Miley aburrida.

-Como seducir, como arreglarse en una isla de pocos recursos y como ser bella en la tv cien por ciento- comentaba mientras repartía unas hojas.

-¿Preguntas?- se indignaba Andrómeda.

-Sí, deberán responderlas- terminaba de entregar la ultima pagina Lindsay.

-Obviamente ganaremos, sin ofender pero tenemos a Maggie, a Emma y a mí que somos bellísimas y seductoras- se alegraba Nia con el cuestionario.

-Seguro- balbuceo Crystalle ofendida- Nadie saber mejor que yo como seducir-se alegraba.

**_Confesionario._**

-¿En serio?, la única capaz es Crystalle, Janisse es más bien de las chicas tímidas, Miley está detrás de Thiago y yo no soy el tipo seductora- se aterraba Julieta

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Entonces empiecen, la mayor cantidad de puntos ganara- comunicaba Lindsay sentándose en el escritorio del profesor.

**_Chicos_**

-Bien parece que no hay muchos conocedores de Chris McLean- se molestaba el conductor.-Como sea los ganadores por solo 5 puntos son los osos- comunicaba y los chicos festejaban.

-¿Y cuanto se nos suma a nosotros?- preguntaba Francisco.

-Ningún punto, el puntaje de ustedes fue cero y el de los chicos cinco, ¿acaso ya no estudian a las celebridades?-preguntaba indignado.

-Bien igual llevamos la delantera- celebraba Sam con los chicos que aun así estaban decepcionados.

**_Chicas_**

-Bien tengo los resultados- dijo Lindsay con las hojas.

-Prepárate para perder Zorra- le dijo Miley a Emma.

-Por 20 puntos de diferencia, el equipo ganador es el de las Osas- festejaba Lindsay y les mostraba la evaluación de cincuenta puntos.

-Genial, como lo supuse- decía Julieta.

-Igual chicas falta la ultima parte del día, hasta el final donde entregaremos los resultados- decía Lindsay fingiendo superioridad.

**Tiburones**

-Bien creo que ganamos, además no podemos perder mas, cada vez somos menos- se entristecía Alicard.

-Si no fueran tan inútiles quizás no perderíamos todo el tiempo- discutía Yashio.

-No sé ni porque te hablamos- le reprochaba Kevin.

-De todos modos Yashio tiene un punto, debemos trabajar en equipo y no separados- comentaba James.

-¿Estas de su lado?- le preguntaba Desafiante Kevin.

-No claro que no, pero piensen que nosotros somos un equipo y nos necesitamos para sobrevivir -le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Propones una alianza de chicos?- le inquiría Francisco desabrochando su camisa.

-No lo sé…- se avergonzaba James.

-No puedo prometer eso, seria injusto con las chicas- dijo Sam molesto.

-Discúlpanos y haz una alianza con alguna niñita estúpida- le dijo Yashio amenazante.

-Tú lo dices porque no quieres que te votemos, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo- respondió muy pacifico Sam.

-Ok hay mucha tensión, ¿ven lo que digo?- resaltaba James- Solo quiero que tanto las chicas como nosotros armemos un bloque en donde tratemos de ganar a toda costa poniendo lo mejor de nosotros- proponía el chico alentador.

-Estoy contigo- lo apoyo Francisco.

-También…- se agrego Sam mirando las nubes.

-No lo sé…- desconfiaba Kevin.

-Y votemos basándonos en los errores y solo en ello – intentaba acordar con sus compañeros Yashio, aunque aceptaron el hecho se realizo con desconfianza.

-Cuidado con lo que te traes rata- le susurro amenazante al oído Alicard a Yashio mientras tomaba su brazo con odio, a lo que Yashio respondió con una cara de soberbia muy característica en el.

**Osos**

-Ganamos sí, ya no me necesitan voy a dormir- les dijo Nia corriendo a la tienda donde iba a tener su merecido sueño.

-Finalmente termino el estúpido desafío- se alegraba Andrómeda sacando su camisa de la pollera y poniéndose mas cómoda.

-Lástima que los chicos nos volverán a hablar- se lamentaba Sandra.

-¡Tendremos que escuchar su Maravilloso día!- se frustraba Liz pasando sus dedos entre su cabello.

-No creo que ganemos, ellos ganaron muchos puntos en el desafío de los muchachos he oído-sumaba Emma.

-En ese caso expulsaremos a quien lo merezca- decía Maggie directa- Esta pollera es muy genial debería conservarla- se regocijaba mientras el agua le devolvía el reflejo.

-Eso no es tan simple, por mucho que Nia sea una pesada es más útil de lo que pensamos-defendía Andrómeda- Tranquilas no estoy loca- enfatizaba ante la mirada de sus compañeras.

**Tiburones.**

-Bien este desafío ya está ganado- se alegraba Miley.

-Eso espero, la racha de mala suerte comienza a ponerme de mal humor- le comentaba Janisse que no perdía de vista a los chicos.

-Sí, y ni hablar de que cada vez somos menos chicas- se entristecía Julieta- Se merece el premio una muchacha esta temporada ¿no lo creen?- les preguntaba mientras se descalzaban.

-Más que eso, ¡lo merezco yo!- alegaba Miley.

-Seguro…- ironizaba Janisse.

-¿Y Crys? Creí que venía con nosotras- señalaba Julieta sin vislumbrar a su compañera.

**Osos.**

-Oigan el desafío es nuestro- festejaba Matt.

-No lo creo…Yashio gano el primer desafío que contaba unos cuantos puntos- marcaba Blake cuando ellos se direccionaban a tomar un refresco en la cafetería.

-Es más, creo que perdimos y por muchos puntos- se decepcionaba Thiago.

-No es tan grave, todavía somos muchos para expulsar- decía Jason confiado.

-¿Y como estas seguro de que tu no serás el siguiente?- le preguntaba Blake.

-Simplemente por el hecho de que soy genial- decía el muchacho haciendo poses, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

-No tengo sed, creo que me quedare aquí- decía Dratro mientras se alejaba.

-No nos importa- le gritaba en señal de burla Matt.

-Idiota- susurro el ricachón y miro a un costada, donde se encontraba Crystalle, sonrió y se acerco a la muchacha.

-Hola…- saludo ella en susurro.

-Viniste, creí que la restricción te había hecho olvidar nuestro pacto-le dijo el tomando sus manos.

-Claro que no tonto- reía ella- ¿Y cuál es tu sorpresa?-le pregunto ella pero él la besa primero, ella siguió el juego del chico pero luego se separo.

**_Confesionario_**.

-Quiero aprovechar este momento para pedir disculpas a mi amado, perdóname Cristal, para colmo se llaman igual- se agarraba la cabeza- Perdona tu eres mejor, es que hay un millón de dólares en juego y quizás hasta me eliminen a mi- razonaba finalmente

**_Fin del confesionario_**

-Si…que desafío…creo que tu equipo está perdido- afirmaba sonriendo.

-Claro que no, cuando pasaba escuche a Chris con los resultados y tu equipo está perdido- decía ella segura de sí misma.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba el preocupado.

**_Confesionario_**

-Crystalle cometiste tu peor error- reía malévolo

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Claro que si…-dijo ella y luego siguió hablando de su día, algo que Dratro no presto mínima atención y allí vio a Chris McLean, entonces tomo a la chica y la abrazo un largo rato, luego de ello grito fuertemente.

-CRYSTALLE QUE LOCURA ESTE AQUÍ- y allí logro su cometido donde el anfitrión volteo a mirar a la parejita.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella atónita.

-Infringiendo la regla número uno- marcaba McLean con risa de superioridad.

-Pero…en todo caso el también- señalo Crystalle sin perder el tiempo.

-Claro que no, tú fuiste la que viniste, hay cámaras podemos comprobarlo- dijo él con sus ojos brillosos en señal de triunfo.

-¡No es justo!- reclamaba la muchacha enfurecida.

-Tiburones quiero anunciar que su equipo perdió, Crystalle infringió la regla numero uno y de ese modo provoco que su equipo perdiera todos los puntos ganados- reía- Los espero nuevamente en la fogata.-

-Gracias- decía desde lejos Janisse enfurecida.

-Eres un idiota, ¿cómo pude confiar en alguien tan estúpido?- preguntaba enfurecida golpeando el pecho del chico.-

-Dratro…- lo alejaban sus compañeros de equipo- ¿Tu…la delataste?- le pregunto Jason algo incrédulo.

-Claro que no, Chris la vio- señalaba

-Eres una mala persona, el fin jamás justifica los medios- le decía Emma que había llegado con sus compañeras a ver porque el escándalo.

-Vámonos- dijo Andrómeda mirando a una Crystalle enfurecida.

-¿Acaso eres tonta?- le preguntaba Yashio enfurecido.

-No, simplemente no creí… ¿cómo iba a saber?- preguntaba ella pero su grupo no la respaldaba.

-Dratro jamás lo hubiera creído- se asombraba Sam.

-De todos modos, nos hiciste perder el desafío- le decía Alicard mirando el suelo.

-Pero…de todos modos no es motivo para expulsarte- la respaldaba Julieta- Tenemos prioridades.- buscaba apoyo en las miradas.

-Julieta…- respiraba Francisco para tratar de explicarle pero fue interrumpido por Miley.

-Yashio, no cometió ningún error, en todo caso no merece irse de la isla- apoyaba

-Pero…- trataba de buscar apoyo.

-Parece que te dejaron sola, Flaquita- enfatizaba la ultima Yashio, alejándose con su equipo.

**Fogata.**

-Bienvenidos a otra Fogata, parece que el instituto del Drama fue muy dramático finalmente con nuestra pequeña niña Crystalle arruinando el desafío que tanto les había costado ganar- sonreía el muchacho.

-Confía…- le decía Julieta tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Que tonta fui- se lamentaba la muchacha.

-Y los malvaviscos son para Yashio, Kevin, Alicard, Francisco, Sam y James- entregaba a los muchachos sus malvaviscos.- Siguiendo Janisse y Miley-entonces se hizo un silencio.

-Oh no…-se lamentaba Julieta.

-Y aunque sea obvio, el ultimo malvavisco no es para Crystalle, así que estas fuera de la isla- le comentaba mientras Julieta recibía el ultimo malvavisco.

-No es justo…has hecho tanto por el equipo eres tan divertida- le decía mientras la muchacha se retiraba.

-Eres una gran persona- le decía Francisco.

-Es una lástima que me tenga que ir, empezaba a divertirme de esta isla mugrienta, pero bueno a volver a mi hogar y cuando salgas Juli te llevare de compras- le decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga - Buena suerte a todos menos a Yashio, debes saber que te odio- les arrojaba un beso - Y por ultimo suerte con tu sabes quién - le decía a Julieta mientras subía al bote.

-TE EXTRAÑAREMOS –le gritaba Sam y todos saludaban.

-Wow que chicos dramáticos, bueno como sea, ¿quieren ver más de sus ex campistas favoritos? ¿De sus nuevos campistas favoritos?, ¿y su anfitrión favorito?, simplemente sintonicen Total Drama Challenge -

**SI QUE ME SALIO LARGO ESTA VEZ, BUENO LAMENTO SI ABURRI MUCHO ESPERO QUE NO PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO, LASTIMA CRYSTALLE TUVO QUE ABANDONAR PERO DRATRO DEBIA SALVAR SU PELLEJO, COMO SEA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME DIVIERTO TANTO ESCRIBIENDO Y DISFRUTO MUCHOS LOS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR CON LOS PERSONAJES, ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO, TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE. BUENO Y PONGAN ¿QUE OPINAN DEL NUEVO CAPITULO?**

**SUERTE**


	12. Parejas Disparejas

-Campistas buen día les habla su invitada especial, si la mismísima Sadie y su otra invitada Katie, y juntas somos las invitadas especiales, y además las mejores y seguramente las que tienen el mejor estilo- decían al unisonó y despertaban a los campistas.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche?- le preguntó Kevin a Julieta.

-Bueno la carpa ahora tiene más espacio, pero extraño a Crystalle hablando hasta tarde y mostrando sus revistas de moda- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Siempre te puedes pasar a mi carpa- sonreía el chico pícaro.

-Seguramente con Yashio, sí lo tendré en cuenta- rió ella.

-Parece que se formo una pareja- le decía a James desde el fondo Miley

-Como si me importara- bajaba la mirada el chico.

-HEY NO LOS ESPERAREMOS TODO EL DÍA- dijo el Cheff por el megáfono despertando a los pocos que faltaban.

-Bien ahora sí como habíamos prometido Katie y Sadie- dijo Chris dejando a las dos mejores amigas presentarse.

-Genial, hace mucho no estamos en el show- se exaltaba Sadie.

-Y hace más tiempo que no estamos en el campamento Wawanakua- continuaba la frase Katie.

-Siempre veo el programa, todos lucen tan lindos, en especial Matt-dijo Sadie.

-Gracias chicas, pero deben saber el desafío- las apresuro Chris agobiado.

-Oh sí, bueno como nosotras somos mejores amigas, pensamos en hacer el juego de las esposas, irán emparejados, el que se suelta pierde- anunciaban al unisonó.

-Qué manera de perder el tiempo- dijo Janisse.

-Se nota que eres la prima de Gwen- se quejo Sadie.

-Bien dennos las esposas así terminamos con esto- sugirió Nia.

-Pero las parejas las arme yo- se alegraba Chris.

-¿Como pudimos pensar que nos la dejarías tan fácil?- pregunto Jason.

-Bien así que pasen primero los osos porque son mas-y pasaban en una hilera-Jason y Andrómeda- anunciaba Chris ladino

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- decía ella.

-¿Por qué estuviste soñando con esto toda la noche?- respondía el sonriente.

-¡Oh sí debe ser eso!- ironizaba la muchacha mientras les ponían las esposas.

-Nía y Liz- nombraba y las muchachas no muy conformes ponían sus esposas- Sandra con Blake- ambos sin quejas se las colocaban también -Maggie y Matt-

-Esto va a ser divertido, ¿verdad preciosa?- le decía Matt a Maggie que sonreía simpática.

-Seguramente- contestaba ella y ponía los celos de Sandra a flor de piel.

-Emma y Thiago que coincidencia- decía Chris y ella solo ponía sus ojos en blanco.

**_Confesionario._**

-Genial, podré finalmente aclarar las cosas con ella sin que me ignore- decía Thiago decidido.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Ahora estarás obligada a escucharme- le dijo el tomándola de la muñeca.

-Pero no a responderte- murmuro ella.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Dratro dándose cuenta que quedaba solo.

-Puedes unirte donde más te parezca- dijo Chris sabiendo que desde lo del otro día todos se habían ofendido con Dratro, si bien había hecho ganar a su equipo, no había estado bien lo que hizo, y todos desconfiaban de él.

-Puedes unirte aquí- le dijo Emma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Thiago mientras Matt y Jason se reían.

-Que te vaya bien con tu trió- lo felicito Matt.

-Si genial- bufo Thiago mientras Emma quedaba esposada de una mano con él y de la otra con Dratro.

-Tiburones, su turno- diciendo esto la fila más corta de los tiburones se unió.

-Francisco y Miley- dijo y estos se unieron- Yashio y Julieta-

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto ella malhumorada.

-Sí, es en serio, así que háganlo rápido- se exaspero Chris y siguió nombrando-Sam y James-

-¡GENIAL!- festejo Sam.

-Que bueno…-dijo James triste.

-Y por último, Kevin y Janisse- dijo Chris y para sorpresa de todos a Julieta le desagrado con la mirada.

-¡Bien!- dijo Janisse complacida.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Alicard- ¿Podre unirme al que quiero?- decía entusiasmado.

-Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?, tú te irás al grupo de Julieta- dijo riendo el anfitrión

-No me puedes dejar en el medio de dos personas que se odian- se quejo Julieta.

-No pensaba que tu estés en el medio pero es una gran idea- y se esposo de la otra mano de Julieta a Alicard.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- festejaban Katie y Sadie.

-Olvide algo campistas- dijo Chris- Al final del día el grupo que llegue a la piedra dorada ganara-dijo

-¿Y donde esta esa piedra?- pregunto Nia.

-No lo sé, ustedes deberían averiguarlo, los veo en la piedra dorada- reía el anfitrión.

-¡GENIAL!- se exaspero Julieta.

-Tranquila prometo ser muy respetuoso y tranquilo- dijo Alicard.

-Tranquila prometo ser una pesadilla- dijo Yashio riéndose.

-No vas a lograr ponerme de mal humor, eres muy infantil y el juntarte con Miley definitivamente disminuyo la cantidad de neuronas que poseías- le dijo Alicard con altura.

-Tienes razón Alicard, pero te olvidas de un detalle, tu querido sobrino tienes mis genes, mi ADN, así que te recomiendo que midas tus palabras- respondía el chico despreocupado.

-MI SOBRINO ES TU HIJO - le dijo iracundo.

-Chicos…tranquilos…- intentaba pacificar Julieta a quien le tironeaban los brazos.

-¿Ah sí?, solo te diré una cosa, NO ME IMPORTA- reía malicioso.

-ERES UN CERDO, CAMINEMOS POR FAVOR- gritaba Julieta empujando con la cabeza el torso de Yashio.

-Esto no termina aquí- dijo Alicard siguiendo a su grupo

-Vamos en camino a la piedra dorada- expresaba Sam imitando la voz de un héroe.

-Vamos supongo- se desanimaba James sin querer perder de vista a Julieta.

-¿Estás viendo a Yashio, acaso te gusta?-pregunto Sam sorprendido.

-NO… ¿cómo pensaste eso?- se indigno James ante la pregunta.

-No lo sé, pienso muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo- dijo Sam sonriendo

**_Confesionario_**

-Sam es genial, pero es raro, se confunde las cosas, los nombres y tiene ideas locas- dijo James enumerando con la mano- Lo siento- le decía

- No te escuché estaba mirando la enorme araña de allí, ¿crees que puede comerse dos moscas enteras?- decía distraído.

-Como decía -suspiraba James.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Sera mejor que encontremos esa roca – le proponía Janisse a Kevin.

-Ehm sí- dijo el tímido- Oye vamos por este camino- sugirió el tomándola de la mano, y luego soltándola tímido y avergonzado.

-Como digas- le sonrió ella

-Todos tienen un compañero interesante menos yo, Gracias Francisco por ser completamente aburrido- le decía Miley mirando a todos.

-Mejor será hacer el desafío cuanto antes para ganar y deshacerme de ti- le dijo el chico.

-O mejor sería dejar que alguien llegue a la roca y asegurarnos de que el otro equipo no llegue-dijo ella sonriente.

-¡No!, eso no sería justo sería ganar con trampa- se indigno Francisco.

-Extraño a Yashio…-suspiro Miley- Aunque ni yo pueda creerlo- resoplaba cuando Francisco la tironeaba.

-Andando- la obligo a caminar en la dirección que él quiso.

-No sé qué te pudo ver Yuki- .

**Osos.**

-Oye no te estreses no es importante este desafío- se serenaba Nia hablándole a Liz.

-¿No?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Si perdemos lo más probable es que se vaya Dratro con ese truquito a la niña rica se gano el odio de todos, así que de todos modos estamos salvadas- dijo ella comiendo una uva que había robado de la cocina.

-Eso no significa nada Nia- decía Liz rehusándose a holgazanear.

-Tranquila Liz, iremos pero a paso lento, y hasta podremos atrasar a los demás-dijo Nia pasando su brazo por el brazo de Liz.

-Eso saldrá mal - se encogía de hombros Liz.

-Pero por suerte te emparejaron con la chica más astuta, y ágil del programa- y Liz la observaba desconfiada.

-No soy muy buena buscando cosas- Decía Emma a Dratro.

-¿Le hablas a él y no a mi?- le preguntaba Thiago atrayéndola con el brazo que tenia esposado, pero ella miraba para otro lado y lo ignoraba.

-Deja de jugar al príncipe- lo regañaba Dratro.

-¿Al que?, ¿tú me lo dices?- se enfurecía Thiago- Mira Emma, no juego al príncipe solo quiero ser tu amigo, y que me trates bien y que me aclares porque me tratas mal- decía el chico a la muchachita pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres que te trate bien? ¿Qué ganas eh?, ¿una chica más?, no lo sé Thiago simplemente no soy de piedra como tú y Miley- atacaba al muchacho Emma.

-Simplemente quiero un buen trato, me caes muy bien eres sincera, divertida, y una chica muy linda- se apenaba.

-Basta Thiago me aburres, tu solo quieres divertirte con alguien, pues te darás cuenta que no soy la chica que buscas- dijo Emma y dándole la espalda siguieron camino.

**_Confesionario._**

-¡No tiene sentido con ustedes dos aquí!- dijo Thiago enfurecido.

-Fue tu idea- le dijo Dratro.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-¿Te sabes esa canción?- le preguntaba Jason.

-No, no me la se- contestaba Andrómeda.

-Es algo como tan…y ella tan tan tan- tarareaba una melodía mientras bailaba con Andrómeda.

-¿Siempre eres tan idiota?- le preguntó ella

-No, simplemente cuando estoy con idiotas- remataba él.

-Oh por eso eres así cuando estas con Matt y Thiago- contesto ella retrucando.

-Eres muy inteligente para ser tan linda- le dijo él y ella solo se sonrojo.

-No conmigo Jason, no soy Maggie y no caigo en los viejos trucos del chico malo seduciendo a alguna chica- lo evitó poniéndole un freno a la situación.

-Si todas dicen eso, tranquila tarde o temprano terminaras besándome, por suerte como voy a ser el ganador tengo todo el programa preciosa- le dijo el sonriendo y poniendo su rostro enfrentado al de ella.

-¿El viejo truco de la respiración?, no conmigo Jason- lo alejo ella con su mano.

-Más difícil más me gusta- decía él mientras seguían camino

-Debemos mantenernos estrechos a ellos ¿ok?- le decía Sandra arrastrando a Blake, que por suerte era tan fuerte como ella para frenar un poco a la muchacha.

-Oye si la quieres lo mejor es dejarla ser libre ¿o no?- le decía Blake.

-¿Tú quieres un golpe verdad?- le preguntaba al chico que se mantenía calmo.

-No quiero un golpe, solo digo que deberías confiar en tu novia- le expuso el muchacho.

-¿Ah sí?, bueno cuando necesite un consejito Sr. Vampiro se lo pediré-contesto ruda.

-Como sea, pero cuando estemos en la fogata votare en contra de ti si perdemos- le advirtió muy molesto.

-Oh genial yo hare lo mismo- arremetió ella achinando sus ojos enfurecida.

-Que tonto eres- decía Maggie mientras Matt terminaba su chiste.

-Ya veo porque te beso Jason, eres divertida, y hermosa- le dijo sonriendo el chico seductor.

-Mira una oruga, genial-dijo ella poniéndola en el hombro de Matt.

-Ok eso es totalmente fuera de lugar-dijo el chico riéndose -Manchaste mi camisa- se asqueo

-Lo recompensare te lo prometo- dijo ella besando la mejilla del muchacho.

-Parece que sabes cómo convencerme- se sorprendió y siguieron camino.

-¿COMO PUEDE HACERME ESTO?- decía Sandra exasperada.

-No es nada…-decía Blake aburrido

-¿No es?, ¡vete al demonio!- lo insulto enfurecida siguiendo a los dos chicos.

-Mira allí, ¿no es Sandra?, ¡aun mejor!, es Matt -dijo Nía sin sorpresa en el tono de su voz .

-¿Y?- pregunto Liz algo perdida.

-Sandra está siguiendo a Matt porque él esta emparejado con Maggie- decía saboreando Nia un desastre.

-¿Y eso?- seguía sin entender Liz algo aburrida

-Muy Fácil conozco a Matt el tiene alma de seductor, cualquier chica que se acerque a él y soltara un piropo, es así, y Maggie es una chica ingenua que también tiene su lado sugerente, ambos juntos son un desastre, y digamos que Sandra como novia de Maggie no le gustara nada, Chris McLean eres un genio- sonreía de oreja a oreja Nia.

-No creo que a Chris le dé el cerebro para pensar eso- sospecho Liz observando lo que Nia decía.

-Solo habría que agregar pimienta a la situación- dijo la rubia con ojos picaros.

-Nia no seas mala persona- quiso detenerla Liz, pero Nia solo la ignoro y comenzó a caminar donde estaba Sandra

- Blake, Sandra que coincidencia- sonrieia.

-Pierdete rubia descerebrada- le dijo Sandra de muy mal carácter

-Si también un gusto encontrarte, oh que extraño esos son Matt y Maggie, que extraña combinación ¿verdad?- decía la rubia disfrutando el momento.

-Nia…-le advertía Liz tironeando del brazo de la rubia, que no la tomaba en cuenta.

-Como decía, no tan extraña, es mas pienso que harían una gran pareja, como amigos obvio- Sonreía al ver la cara de Sandra transformarse - Ambos son seductores, lindos y divertidos, si yo fuera tú los vigilaría de cerca y mas conociendo a Matt jamás pierde una oportunidad- terminaba maliciosa Nia.

-Como sea -se molesto la muchacha y salió caminando rápido detrás de Maggie y Matt.

-Mira no sé si sabias, pero ella es de nuestro equipo y es muy fuerte y es muy útil-l e dijo Liz preocupada.

-Si te hubiera importado tanto como dices hubieses hecho algo-agrego Nia sonriente por el resultado.

-Vamos a buscar esa piedra- dijo Liz pero vio algo que la mantuvo Callada- Vámonos…- sugirio al ver a Sam.

-Nia- dijo James –¿No has visto a mi equipo?

-Si lo hubiese visto te daría un dato incorrecto y si no lo hubiese visto también, como me caes bien te hare una simple pregunta, ¿quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto ella mirando sus uñas.

-Liz…¿verdad?- fingía Sam y guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Piérdete!-l e contesto ella y Nia la miro aparentando intriga.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- pregunto la rubia, pero Liz sabía que si decía algo aunque sea la más mínima cosa, ésta lo descubriría y lo usaría en su contra.

-Nada, yo si vi a su equipo se fue para allá- dijo señalando el norte.

-Gracias Liz- le agradeció Sam.

-Mentirosilla, Mentirosilla-disfrutraba Nia.

-Cállate, ¿sí?- terminaba Liz

**Tiburones.**

-¿Piedra dorada?- pensaba Kevin.

-Si debe ser una piedra de utilería- decía Jansise sonriendo.

-Odio este programa ni siquiera sé porque me anote- decía el chico exhausto de caminar

-Los mismo pienso, todos son tan egocéntricos- se quejaba ella, entonces marchando Kevin se tropieza provocando una caída.

-Cuidado pies frágiles- sonreía ella, y el tan solo le devolvía la mirada

-Claro…- expresa aunque un poco asustado.

-Y con todo ese amorío que hay, nadie se concentra en el verdadero objetivo, el premio- decía ella volviendo a la conversación.

-¿Amorío?- pregunto él intrigado.

-Claro- dijo y luego recordando algo se echo a reír -Aquí va un secreto, ¿recuerdas el día que se fue Sid que me habían atrapado?- le pregunto ella aun riendo.

-Lo recuerdo…- se interesaba el muchacho sin perderla de vista.

-Bueno, para librarme me bese con Sid, no significa nada, pero fue tan divertido, pobre Sid- recordaba ella con gracia.

-¿Divertido?, ¿Besaste al idiota de Sid?, crei que te gustaban los chicos mas…fuertes, seguros de sí mismos, valientes, divertidos- decía el chico volviéndose a tropezar

-¿Chicos como quien?- pregunto ella sabiendo donde el apuntaba.

-No lo sé…- confesaba avergonzado- Pero no Sid.

-Esos chicos no se fijan en mi primero, y segundo lo de Sid fue una sacada de apuros- confeso ella sonriendo- Soy más astuta de lo que muchos creen- ante la confesión Kevin solo sonrió al ver a la hermosa muchachita de cabello rojo como el fuego.-¿Vamos?-le ofreció mientras él se quedaba pensativo.

-Creo que nos mintieron- dijo James.

-¿Liz? No lo creo- decía Sam seguro- Además allí están Julieta y los otros dos-

-¡Iremos por aquí!- tironeaba a Julieta Yashio para la izquierda.

-No, ya fuimos por allí, iremos por aquí- tironeaba de la derecha a Julieta

-¡Que necio!- disfrutaba Yashio se hacer sufrir a Julieta.

-¡BASTA!- gritaba ella y los unía

-ES POR AQUÍ-gritaba Yashio sin prestarle atención a Julieta

-No, es por aquí cabeza hueca-le decía Alicard

-¿Quieres pelear idiota?- le preguntaba Yashio.

-Hay una dama en el medio, sabes que no lo haría- se rehusaba Alicard protegiendo a Julieta.

-¡IDIOTA!- le dijo y le arrojo un golpe en el medio de la cara a Alicard, que le respondió, aunque en el medio estaba la delgada Julieta esquivando los golpes de ambos y gritando entrecortado.

-Chicos…- se desesperaba James- ¡Esta Julieta en el medio!- los separaba.

-Tranquilo Alicard- le decía Sam a Yashio.

-Soy Yashio- dijo el chico.

-Oh...entonces…Tranquilo Yashio- dijo ingenuo Sam.

-Gracias James- agradeció Julieta- ¿Podemos seguir el paso?-sugirió.

-Tienes -le señalo Sam asustado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Un golpe…- le dijo James y Julieta busco un reflejo rápidamente en el agua, y la imagen que le devolvía era la de su cara con un tremendo golpe en la nariz, ella había sentido algo pero no pensó que era eso, que en realidad era un rasguñó con un moretón.

-¡Gracias chicos!- ironizo Julieta muy molesta.

-Debes ir a hablar con el Cheff o con alguien si estas lastimada- le ofreció James preocupado

-No gracias, creo que viviré- dijo ella cansada- Ahora vámonos-dijo y los dos la siguieron, aunque Yashio no podía aguantar la risa de haber provocado semejante pelea.

-Creo que a Yashio le falta un tornillo- dijo Sam- ¿No te recuerda al malo de Star Wars o al de Harry Potter?, ¡Soy Lord Yashio! MALDITOS MUGGLES- reía Sam, pero James no- ¿No has visto esas películas?

-Sí, solo que tu chiste no me parece divertido- le dijo James.

-Oh Claro…era una opción- sonrió apenado Sam.

**Osos**

-Entonces es allí cuando un oso gigante me mira... yo sabía que hacer- decía Dratro haciendo todo tipo de ademanes con sus manos, mientras Emma lo miraba fijamente.

-Mentirosooo- abucheaba Thiago.

-Déjalo terminar- dijo Emma entusiasmada con la historia.

-Como sea, está oscureciendo y al parecer nadie gano- dijo decepcionado Thiago.

-Sería mejor volver- sugirió Dratro.

-¿Te asusta la oscuridad?- le pregunto Thiago.

-Podemos ir a una cabaña abandonada cuando quieras- le ofreció el rubio desafiante.

-Tranquilo chicos, volvamos- apaciguo a ambos Emma.

-Este estúpido Juego, mis piernas lloran- dijo Matt.

-Soy muy buena dando masajes- ofreció Maggie.

-Genial empieza- dijo el chico y ella masajeaba a Matt.

-ESTO ES EL COLMO-gritaba Sandra desde un árbol

-Solo le ofrece masajes así es Maggie- suavizaba el momento Blake.

-Maldito Vampiro, ¿no tienes sangre que chupar?- lo denigraba

-Me están cansado tus insultos- le decía el chico cordialmente, pero aun así enojado.

-Pues puedes irte bien a la –y fue interrumpida

-¿Escuchaste algo?- le pregunto Andrómeda a Jason.

-No- dijo el riendo- Creo que tal piedra no existe- dedujo

-Que flojo eres- le comento ella.

-Buscamos por todos lados, ¿y tú la ves?- le pregunto el chico- Suficiente para mí- se canso

-¿Un último esfuerzo si?- imploro la muchacha.

-Por un beso quizás- intento Jason

-En tus sueños niño bonito- le sonreía ella picara.

**Tiburones**

-Cansada, agobiada, hambrienta- describía Miley- Y a Thiago lo emparejaron con Emma- terminaba de rezongar

-Cansado agobiado, y hambriento y me emparejaron contigo- retruco Francisco.

-¿Y?, soy la mejor chica sin duda- dijo arrogante.

-Te quejas por todo, solo hablas de Thiago o de algún plan para ganar, y todavía ni siquiera estamos cerca de esa roca.

-Quizás no haya tal roca- pensó Miley.

-Si como sea, yo ya quiero sentarme- dijo Francisco y se sentó obligando a que Miley también lo haga.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido-

**Osos**

-¡No lo soporto más!- gritaba Sandra mientras Matt le hacía cosquillas a Maggie y ambos se divertían- No tuvieron ni la iniciativa de buscar la roca, ella solo juega con él, conmigo y con todos- decía con los ojos llorosos.

-Sandra tranquila, estoy seguro que ella te quiere mucho, es su personalidad- la intentaba calmar Blake

-Seguro me dejara, porque soy horrible, porque no soy tan divertida ni nada de lo que el idiota de Matt es- decía al borde del llanto.

-Yo creo que eres una chica muy especial- comprendía Blake

-Cállate, lo dices por compromiso, déjame ir y separar a esos dos!- tironeaba.

-No, déjalos, no podemos separarlos- dijo Blake sabiendo lo que implicaba; ambos tenían la misma fuerza y estaban tironeando para lados opuestos por lo que la cadena de la esposa se soltó dejándolos separados, una alarma estridente sonó por todo el campamento.

-¿Qué es eso?- grito Janisse tapándose los oídos.

-¡Apaguen eso!- gritaba Thiago.

-¿Que parece que tenemos?- decía Chris iluminando desde su helicóptero a Sandra y Blake separados.

-DEJAME EN PAZ MCLEAN- gritaba la chica.

-Era un juego sencillo, solo dar vueltas y permanecer juntos- disfrutaba el anfitrión.

-¿Y la roca dorada?- pregunto Blake.

-¿Que roca?- dijo Chris riendo- Ah esa roca, debía haber una excusa para mantenerlos ocupados, parece que hay un equipo perdedor y sorpresivamente son los osos- dijo Chris-Los veo en la fogata-y se alejo.

-¿Sandra?- pregunto Maggie confundida sacándose la esposa.

-Eres una…estabas pasándotela de los mas bien con el- reprochaba Sandra a su novia.

-Tranquila leona, solo nos divertíamos no quiero nada con tu chica-le aseguraba Matt.

-Y yo tampoco con él me gustas tú-le dijo tomando las manos de Sandra.

-Pero…- dijo la muchacha insegura.

-Te lo dije- decía Blake de fondo.

-Dame un beso- le pedía Maggie y besaba a su novia.

-¿Perdimos?- pregunto Nia- ¡Sorprendente!-

-Tú sabes que no te sorprende- le dijo Liz al oído.

-A ti tampoco -le respondió.

-¿Que sucedió perdimos?- pregunto Emma sacándose las esposas.

-¿Por tu culpa?- le pregunto Thiago a Sandra.

-Oigan es un poco celosa, nada mas- defendia a su novia Maggie

-No creo que merezca irme yo, hice algo bueno por el equipo y no perdí por unos estúpidos celos- dijo Dratro enfurecido.

-Él tiene un punto- lo amparó Nia.

-Nos vemos en la fogata, basta de discusiones- dijo Andrómeda finalmente y todos se dirigieron a la fogata.

-Gran juego la pase de maravilla- dijo Jason mirando a la silueta de Andrómeda alejarse- ¿Y ustedes?

-Genial, salvo porque Emma no me registra y Dratro es un idiota- se quejo Thiago.

-Yo la pase bien, hasta que Sandra se volvió loca- aclaro Matt.

**Tiburones**

-¡Nos salvamos!- grito Sam

-Genial- dijo Janisse sonriendo y abrazando a Kevin

-Ya te puedes librar de mí- le dijo el chico.

-Nunca fue un problema- le sonrió ella seductora mientras se alejaba.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella- le dijo Julieta algo celosa.

-Sí, creo…bueno…digo - dijo el chico esquivando la mirada de la muchachita.

**Fogata.**

-Así que los osos, ya se me había hecho costumbre ver a los tiburones aquí- reía McLean- Andrómeda, Jason, Matt, Thiago, Maggie sus malvaviscos- y a todos les caían en las manos- Nía, Liz, Blake, Emma- y entrego los malvaviscos- Y solo quedan dos, el chico malo, y la chica ruda-decía el anfitrión- Dratro, te quedas aquí tienes tu malvavisco- y eso solo significaba una cosa, Sandra estaba afuera del juego.

-No…¿por qué?- decía Maggie triste- Oye toma-le dijo una pulsera hecha manualmente- Para que me recuerdes-

-Gracias no soy de usar estas cosas, pero lo hare- le dijo y se despidió con un beso- Lamento no haber sido más…amistosa- termino de confesar y se marcho en el bote.

-Era una buena chica- dijo Emma.

-Pero se fue -sonrió Nia

-No me queda claro porque quería Nía que se fuera Sandra…- dijo Liz para si misma, y cuando todos estaban abandonando el muelle, encontró los votos y también los papeles de quienes iban aparejados con quien, Liz le echo un vistazo al de los osos, y vio "Matt-Maggie", pero el nombre de Maggie estaba borroneado lo puso a la luz y pudo ver "Matt-Nia" en realidad , y en el de Blake decía Maggie, alguien los había cambiado, y Liz sabia quien había sido, pero ¿por que?

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Chris.

-Ehm…- dijo dudosa.

-Bueno sigan sintonizado para ver más Total Drama Challege- se despidió- Ya te puedes ir- le dijo a Liz que seguía mirando el papel y luego salió corriendo.

**FUE UN DESAFIO MUY DIVERTIDO A MI PARECER, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS PARA EL AFTERMATH!, GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DE SIEMPRE Y A LOS QUE LO LEEN TAMBIEN, ACTUALICE RAPIDO PORQUE NO ME AGUANTE LAS GANAS! ESTE ES UNO DE MIS DESAFIOS PREFERIDOS Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE USTEDES TAMBIEN, BUENO UNAS PREGUNTAS...¿PORQUE CREEN QUE NIA HIZO ESO?, ¿JANISSEXKEVIN O JULIETAXKEVIN QUE ES MAS TIERNO? Y POR ULTIMO COMO SIEMPRE ¿QUE PIENSAN DEL CAPITULO?**

**SUERTE**


	13. El juego del intelecto

-Buen día campistas- decía Chris McLean por un parlante.

-¿Buen…? ¿Dónde estamos?- se alarmo Andrómeda viendo que no se encontraban en su usual carpa y más bien se encontraban en una casa abandonada.

-Oh eso, bueno verán nuestro invitado es muy especial- decía Chris sonriendo

-Que sea Trent- cruzaba los dedos Liz.

- ¡Noah!, festejen chicas no tengo abdominales ni hago canciones románticas- comentaba el chico irónico- El desafío consiste en salir de la isla embrujada siguiendo un acertijo y solo uno y usando su intelecto y fuerza para no caer en las trampas, o sea usando lo que muchos no tienen- decía Noah aburrido.

-¿Por qué creaste ese desafío?- preguntaba James ayudando a Sam a recomponerse.

-Porque en realidad quería hacer uno de preguntas y respuestas pero Chris me dijo que debían sufrir, así que se me ocurrió esto- dijo el chico por el parlante

-Oh si, muchas gracias Chris- se quejo Janisse.

-De nada- decía este Felizmente.

-¿Y dónde estamos?- preguntaba abrumada y somnolienta Nía.

-En la isla embrujada, ¿es que no prestan atención?- se quejaba el conductor- Una isla remota lejos del campamento Wawanakwa, en donde todas las instalaciones están abandonadas- decía con un tono lúgubre en la voz.

-Bien solo tenemos que salir de éste mugrerío- insinuaba Miley tratando de no tocar nada.

-Oh me olvidaba, factor sorpresa, estarán separados los equipos de ese modo todo será más complicado- pronuncio con un tono ahogado el anfitrión

-¿Separados?- pregunto Emma.

-Sí, separados- dijo McLean y en ello los pisos de donde estaban parados algunos campistas se abrió el piso haciendo que estos caigan y quedaran disminuidos.

-¿¡Donde se fueron!- pregunto asustada Andrómeda.

-¡Averígualo!-se quejo por último el anfitrión y luego de una risotada dejo de comunicarse con los chicos por el megáfono.

-¡Genial!- dijo Miley apartándose- ¿Y Thiago?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es de nuestro equipo, fíjate por el tuyo- le contesto Emma desafiante.

-Mira pelirroja no te metas conmigo…- le decía Miley y simplemente James la separaba, mientras Yashio reía.

-Hay que dejar que las chicas peleen- carcajeaba Yashio.

-Sera mejor encontrar una manera de salir- dijo Julieta mientras miraba quienes de su equipo estaban -Bien estamos con Yashio, Miley y James… ¿y Kevin?- preguntaba pero nadie respondía-Tampoco se encuentra Janisse…bien supongo- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Si como sea flaquita, ¿seguimos?- le preguntaba Yashio.

-Dos desafíos contigo no creo soportarlo- decía ella mientras se alejaba.

-Si te molesta dime- le susurro James mientras Julieta trataba de buscar una manera de salir.

-Creo poder sola ¿sabes?- le advertía mientras ambos encontraban una nota.

"_La salida está más cerca que la entrada_" y la hoja terminaba.

-Genial encontraron un papelito- dijo Miley mientras miraban el horrible salón donde se encontraban había una estatua de un león peor sin cabeza, las cortinas estaban raídas y su color antes escarlata ahora era más bien grisáceo.

-Tranquilas… digo para que alarmarse si la salida está más cerca que la entrada solo habrá que buscarla- le decía James y ella sonreía, pero luego volvía a poner su cara seria.

**Osos**

-¿Cuántos somos?- preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Tú y yo- le contesto Jason seductor

-Si claro, ¿y además?- pregunto ella sacándoselo de encima.

-Yo- respondió con sueño Nia

-También estoy aquí- le dijo Emma.

-¿Somos todos?- inquiero Andrómeda.

-Tal parece que soy el único chico del que pueden fiarse- dijo el tomando a Andrómeda de la cintura

-Primero, nada de agarrarme la cintura, y segundo busca la salida- lo regañaba ella mientras se sacaba una araña del cabello- ¡Y Rápido!- le termino por decir.

-Salgamos por la ventana- le dijo él mirando la ventana del lugar.

-¿Y si hay algo importante?, algo que nos perdemos- se alarmaba Emma preocupada.

-Sera culpa de la bestia- respondía Nia.

-¿Ahora tu también con el apodo?, pensé que había pasado de moda- se quejaba.

-Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta- decía Nia finalmente saliendo por la roñosa ventana llena de polvillo y entrando a un jardín espantoso, lleno de herbajes, hojas secas, arboles gigantes, y bichos por doquier.

-¡Una serpiente!- dijo Emma alejándose.

-Es simplemente un reptil, ni siquiera tiene patas, vamos linda yo te cuido- le ofreció Jason abrazándola mientras ella se trepaba del muchacho.

-Wow, no sabía que hacían tan linda pareja- decía Nia maliciosa detrás de Andrómeda que solo rodaba sus ojos.

-En serio Nia ¿crees que me preocupa?- preguntaba la chica mientras miraba con recelo a los muchachos.

-Claro que no…- respondia la rubia- Ciertamente sé que no eres como Sandra…- decía por lo bajo

-¿Cómo?- indago la chica, pero siguieron avanzando.

**_Confesionario_**

-Olvide mencionar, todo el plan de Sandra fue tan sencillo, seducir a Chris con halagos y me dejo ver la hoja, la cual manipule para expulsar a Sandra, ya saben sabía demasiado… de mis saliditas nocturnas y Sandra no era cualquier tonta- decía la chica limándose las uñas

**_Fin Del Confesionario._**

**Tiburones**

-¿Quienes caímos?- preguntaba Tobi preocupado.

-Pues por lo que veo, Sam, Alicard y Francisco y Yo- le comunicaba Janisse mirando a los otros.

-Julieta ¿no?- cuestionaba inspeccionando a sus compañeros Tobi

-Parece que no- dijo Janisse algo celosa.

-¿Algún problema?- le pregunto él.

-Ninguno…para nada- fingía la muchacha de cabello rojizo.

-Chicos ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Sam frotándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Estamos en alguna especia de capilla- les contesto Allicard.

-Que miedo- dijo Francisco mirando las estatuas diabólicas.

-¿Capilla? Parece más bien el sitio de alguna secta- decía con la piel de gallina Janisse.

-No tengas miedo, no nos pasara nada malo- le aseguraba Kevin tomándola de la mano, y ella sonreía.

-Para salir de la isla debemos encontrar un muelle, una salida al agua- les decía Francisco.

-Y para eso debemos salir de aquí, pero parecería un lugar sin salida- observaba Janisse mirando las paredes cerradas.

-No, si entramos saldremos de aquí- les decía Alicard mirando el lugar e inspeccionando.

-Cuando en un juego no puedes salir seguro hay un lugar secreto- decía Francisco y mirando al cielo raso, descubrió una palanca dorada. –¡Allí!-dijo señalando.

-Alguien debe arriesgarse- decía Kevin y todos miraban a Sam.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el chico.

-Tú eres el que debe ir, tienes suerte y eres atlético- lo animaba Kevin.

-No necesitan alagarme para que lo haga- y subió por una columna hasta llegar a la palanca dorada, la cual tomo y cuando la bajo se abrió una compuerta en una de las paredes en el cual se apoyaba una estatua, el chico pretendió bajarse pero la manija se rompió haciendo que este caiga sobre una mesa de espaldas, y luego de recomponerse atravesó la pared con sus amigos.

-Muy bien hecho Francisco- dijo Chris por el megáfono- Lastima que eres muy listo para seguir acompañado- dijo y al muchacho le cayó una jaula.

-Sigan sin mi yo me zafó de esta- dijo el chico e inspeccionaba la jaula, los chicos siguieron por un pasillo hasta salir a una calle desierta, y encontrar un hospital abandonado.

-Esto es tétrico- murmuro Janisse y Kevin seguía sosteniendo su mano.

**Osos**

-¡Qué asco!- decía Liz mientras se levantaba de un horrible campamento abandonado.

-¿Donde nos trajo Chris?- preguntaba Thiago molesto.

-No lo sé, pero lo único que me puedo dar cuenta es que este lugar tiene la variación más genial de plantas- festejaba Maggie cortando flores y metiéndolas en un bolsito.

-Chicos no quiero alarmarlos pero me siento algo mal- explicaba Dratro agarrando su estomago con su manos y doblándose.

-¿Que te sucede?- le preguntaba Blake ayudándolo a recomponerse.

-Quizás Karma, por lo que le hiciste a Crystalle o Voodo- dijo Matt riéndose con Thiago.

-¡No!- dijo Dratro

-¿Qué clase de dolor?- le preguntaba Liz preocupada tocando la espalda del muchacho.

-La clase de dolor que te hace ir al baño en cantidad y no a hacer número uno- dijo el chico exasperado.

-¡Qué asco!- rio Maggie

-Mira allí hay un hospital, no parece limpio, pero podrás…hacer tus…-le decía Thiago entre risas

-No es divertido- se retorcía Dratro.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo- le decía Blake levantándolo, y provocando más fuerte la risas de Matt, Thiago y Maggie.

-NO vamos a ir a ese hospital, digo está sucio y debe ser peor, allí tiene un yuyo, que haga lo que tenga que hacer allí- se espantaba Liz al ver el horroroso hospital.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Linda?- le preguntaba Matt -Digo Dratro, mas sus necesidades en un yuyo no es buena combinación- reia Matt asqueado.

-Claro que hablo en serio, ese hospital parece de lo peor- se negaba rotundamente Liz

-Bien nosotros nos vamos, si quieres venir bien; Si no también- dijo Thiago algo cansado alejándose con sus compañeros y con Maggie tomando cuanta planta y bicho podía, y guardándolos.

-No podemos dejarla- le murmuraba Blake llevando a Dratro como bebe.

-Sí podemos, además no se quedara sola y vendrá- aseguraba Thiago.

-Están locos si piensan que prefiero entrar antes de quedarme sola, ¡están locos!- aseguraba Liz mirando cómo se alejaban, luego sintió un ruido- Mejor voy…solo para ganar el desafío- dijo y corrió hasta donde estaban.

-Tal como lo dijiste Thiago, Liz no aguantaría sola- rio Maggie mientras Thiago

-¡Ah si Thiago?- pregunto molesta Liz.

-Bueno…- sonreía el chico incomodo.

**Tiburones**

-¿Dando la vuelta de nuevo?- pregunto cansada Julieta.

-Estamos en la cocina, hay una salida por allí pero no estoy seguro que sea esa- decía James observando la casa, la cocina tenia ratas, las alacenas sucias, y una mesa sin una de sus patas.

-¿Sabes qué? Me importa poco por donde sea la salida allí hay una puerta entonces yo saldré-dijo Yashio y Miley sin pensarlo lo siguió.

-Bueno parece que nuestros campistas no son tan intelectuales, no era la salida correcta, pero ahora les viene el desafío mayor- decía Chris McLean con una risa sombría.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Julieta agobiada y un tipo vestido de negro con capucha salió de detrás de alguna maleza y la capturo, James sin pensarlo siguió a este hombre provocando que solo queden Miley y Yashio.

-Quiero volver a mi carpa, con mi ropa, con mis cosas y quiero ver a Thiago sano y salvo- decía Miley mientras Yashio solo se dispuso a sentarse en una roca.

-Bien, que se ocupen los otros, creo que nosotros hacemos demasiado- tironeaba a la muchachita para que se siente a su lado.

-Pero si no perderemos y odio la racha de mala suerte- seguía insistiendo ella mientras se relajaba al lado de su compañero.

-A mi me da igual…es mas planee nuestro próximo boicot- dijo él sonriendo malicioso de oreja a oreja.

-Te escucho si me beneficia- le decía ella y entonces el chico acerco su boca al oído de la muchacha, Miley solo sonreía y luego le añadía ideas que eran contadas en un susurro.

* * *

-¿Julieta?- preguntaba James solitario- Genial, estoy solo buscando a alguien que no quiere que la encuentre, James eres brillante- se decía a si mismo el chico mientras apoyaba su gran espalda en un árbol.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- gritaba una muchacha.

-¿Ehm…James?- respondía algo confundido, pero para nada asustado.

-Oh…James, he perdido a mi grupo ¿no sabes dónde estarán?- preguntaba Emma confundida con sus rulos hechos una maraña y tierra por toda la cara.

-¿Que les sucedió?- se preocupo el chico mientras ella se acercaba cojeando.

-Bien, por alguna razón Jason hizo enfadar a Chris diciendo que la salida de la ventana sí era la correcta y que Chris era un viejo idiota, entonces nos soltó una especie de osos hormigueros carnívoros a que nos persiguieran, Andrómeda y Jason cayeron por un hueco, y Nia desapareció, como de la nada- se quedaba sin aliento ella mientras el chico la ayudaba a recomponerse.

-Te llevo- dijo él y la levanto entre sus brazos.

-Pero eres del otro equipo se supone que no debes ayudarme- le decía ella sonrojada.

-Se supone pero no soy mala persona, andando- y ambos siguieron camino.

**Osos**

-¿Y ahora quien se ríe?- preguntaba Chris.

-No lo sé, ¡responde tú!- se enfadaba Jason.

-¿TU TE ENFADAS?- se indignaba Andrómeda.

-Suerte en su laberinto de tierra- dijo Noah –Parece que es divertido hacerlos sufrir-

-Te lo dije- terminaba por decir Chris.

-Bien, gracias hombre bestia por hacerme desaparecer en un hueco como si fuese una especie de topo- reprochaba ella con el dedo en la cara del chico que solo sonreía- ¿Puedes borrar esa sonrisa de estúpido?- preguntaba luego.

-No te hagas problema saldremos de esta- decía el chico despreocupado.

-¿Cómo?- examinaba ella, que veía el rostro de Jason gracias un hilo de luz que se filtraba por el agujero que ellos cayeron.

-Bien primero, tengo una linterna que le robe a Nia- decía el chico sacando una pequeña linterna que conjunto tenía unas llaves.

-¿Y eso cuando lo sacaste?- pregunto Andrómeda observando

-La tenia Matt y pensé que era divertido robarla- sonrió a la muchacha intrigada en la pequeña linterna llena de brillos.

-¿Y porque Matt la tiene?- se interesaba.

-No tenía ese lado curioso- le sacaba la linterna de la mano.

-No…como sea vamos a salir de este agujero- dijo ella empujando al chico mientras con la pequeña linterna iluminaban el camino.

* * *

-Qué horror- se espantaba Nia sacándose de sus brazos toda clase de insectos- Si sabía que esto era lo que le esperaba a Sandra la hubiese dejado- seguía murmurando.

-¿Que sucede con Sandra?- pregunto Maggie que estaba muy cómoda en una hoja.

-¿Sandra? No dije nada de Sandra estarás alucinando- se incomodaba y enojada Nia.

-Oh bien, la extraño mucho así que es probable, ella nos hubiera sacado de aquí sin dudas- se lamentaba Maggie sonriendo mientras ponía en su bola otro bicho que salía de los pies de Nia.

-¿Dónde demonios no trajo McLean?- se preguntaba con asco la rubia- ¿Y donde están los otros?- observaba todos los rincones de la isla.

-No lo sé, me perdí estaba persiguiendo una especie de sonido muy extraño, quizás escuche a Emma – se rascaba la cabeza despreocupada, mientras Nia la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Bien, tendremos que reunirnos, ¿qué es eso?- preguntaba señalando un hospital.

-Oh, el hospital donde están todos, no te recomiendo entrar es lo mas escalofriante que vi en mi vida- dijo Maggie con la piel de gallina y Nia se asusto pero guardo sus miedos y llevo de la mano a Maggie que se rehusaba a entrar, cuando pasaron la puerta se escucho un chirrido horrible.

-¿De donde viene?- preguntó Nia apretando la mano de Maggie.

-De la sala de abajo, creo que es cirugía o algo así- decía Maggie perdida en las manchas rojas del techo soltando a Nia.

-Tenias razón…vámonos- dijo Nia saliendo pero la puerta estaba trabada-Sabia que McLean estaba detrás de esto- dijo ella entre dientes- Bien supongo que somos nosotras dos para… ¿Maggie?- preguntaba Nia perdiendo de vista a la muchacha- Bueno eres solo tú…y no necesitas tampoco a nadie más- se decía y tomaba valor para bajar las escaleras.

**Tiburones.**

-¿Donde…están?- preguntaba Janisse transpirando de tanto correr en un pasillo horrible color blanco.

-Jan!- gritaba Toby y aparecía detrás de ella con una marca en su mano- Está lleno de todo tipo de animales aquí adentro es un asco- decía el chico sacándose una rata.

-¿Donde están los demás?- temblaba la muchachita.

-No lo sé…esta vez te pasaste McLean- vociferaba al aire Tobi enfadado.

-Oh no, todavía no- pronunciaba Chris con voz sombría- Y aquí viene la cena- decía y el piso se abría haciendo caer a Janisse y luego Tobi se lanzaba con ella.

* * *

-Ok, es solo un estúpido juego de McLean y el señor sabelotodo, había que usar el ingenio para salir y eso hare- decía Francisco mientras corría entre los baños, se metía al de muchachas y abría la ventilación- Aquí no debe haber vigilancia- deducía con astucia el chico y caminaba por el hueco.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntaba Allicard siguiéndolo.

-Sí, si se de algo es de juegos, y esto es muy similar- sonreía el chico- Debemos ir a donde sea que Chris no esté controlando o veremos a alguno de nuestro amigos, pero en tanto sigamos a pie nos encontrara y seguirá separando- se entusiasmaba Francisco.

-¿Ah sí que este es tu tipo de desafío?- inquiría Allicard siguiéndolo.

-Podría decirse, lo prefiero virtual ya sabes una vez que te mueres revives…digamos que no tiene el mismo sentido en la vida real- se incomodaba Francisco.

**Osos**

-Bien llegamos al baño Dratro y perdimos a Maggie así que mejor que te apures- le decía Liz con un garrote en su mano y asustada.

-Tranquila preciosa yo te cuido- la abrazaba Matt sonriendo.

-¿No te cansas de hacer chistes en momentos inapropiados?- le preguntaba ella con los ojos llenos de miedo y abiertos de par en par.

-Tranquila Dratro hace lo que tiene que hacer y salimos- la tranquilizaba Blake

-¿Dratro?- golpeaba la puerta del baño Thiago- ¡Te estás tardando una vida!- le gritaba molesto- Dratro- repetía insistente, y abría luego la puerta y encontraba el cubículo vacio pero sucio seguramente por Dratro.

-¡Simplemente genial! -insistía Liz.

-Vamos a buscarlo, tú te quedas con Blake, y no se muevan- oredenaba Thiago tomando la iniciativa.

-¿Y quien te nombro líder?- preguntaba Liz asustada.

-Tranquila…vamos a sentarnos- la invitaba Blake y el se apoyaba en un sillón de mala calidad.

-No me fio de sillones en hospitales- se aterraba.

-Es seguro ven- la invitaba el chico, y luego el sillón se sumergía en la pared y cuando volvía ya estaba sin Blake.

-¡LO SABIA ME QUEDE SOLA!- exclamaba ella asustada y comenzando a correr con los ojos cerrados golpeando garrotazos.

-Ten más cuidado- le decía un muchacho y ella abría sus ojos despacio

-Dime que no eres tú, ¿acaso me persigues?- le preguntaba sumamente molesta- Tengo un garrote y se cómo usarlo y con quien- lo amenazaba.

-¿Estas asustada?- se entretenía Sam mirando a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-¡NO!- gritaba ella con la piel de gallina.

-Me parece que si- la burlaba el chico sonriendo.

-Bueno y si lo estoy ¿qué? ¿Acaso vas a hacer algún chiste broma para que me un infarto? ¡Pues adelante!- desafiaba la muchacha arrojando el garrote que tenia y molestándose muchísimo con el muchacho.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunto el sonriendo y acercándose la chica- Vamos a explorar- le decía tomando la mano

-¿Explorar? ¿Acaso te crees Dora la exploradora?- se soltaba bruscamente.

-¡No!, ¡en todo caso sería Dor el explorador!- la corregía.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna neurona?- le preguntaba ella y el solo reía.

-Cuando te enfadas en tu frente se hincha una vena- le decía y antes de que Liz pudiera gritar un pedazo del techo cayó sobre ella- ¿Estás bien?- se preocupo Sam.

-¡NO!- le gritaba ella mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse- Y déjame en paz, estaba muy bien con mi grupo-

-Pensé que estabas sola- señalaba sonriendo mientras la llevaba como a una bolsa sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Bájame, porque gritare- lo amenazaba

-Solo quiero ayudarte- le decía él y la llevaba por el pasillo lúgubre a donde poder recostarla.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto ella y vio el sillón en donde Blake se había apoyado y lo había tragado- Sam no, ¡todo menos el sillón!- decía ella pataleando y pegando las piernas contra el pecho del chico.

-Estarás bien, ahí estas- dejaba a Liz en el sofá.

-Te odi…-grito pero el sillón la trago tal como a Blake y Sam se quedo perplejo.

**Tiburones**

-Gracias pero no tenias que hacerlo y tampoco tenias porque escuchar mis problemas amorosos con Thiago- le decía Emma agradecida a James.

-De nada, prefiero eso antes de escuchar a Yashio una vez más- reía el chico y seguía llevando a la muchacha, ambos se detuvieron para escuchar un ruido.

-Parece que viene de allí- expresaba Emma mientras el ruido se hacía más potente, y una muchacha salía de la puerta trasera del hospital.

-¡Julieta!- se alegraba James.

-¿James? ¿Emma?- se asombraba Julieta con su cara llena de tierra y su cabello despeinado, sin hablar de su ropa rasgada.

-Oh…me encontró y me ayudo, tienes un gran compañero- sonreía Emma y en agradecimiento besaba la mejilla de James.

-Es el colmo, ¿yo secuestrada y tu ayudando y haciéndola de héroe con una chica del equipo contrario?, pero puedo ver claramente porque lo haces- señalaba a Emma y su cuerpo.

-No Juli…no quería dejarla sola simplemente eso- decía James dejando a Emma en una roca y siguiendo a la muchachita.

-¿Juli? ¿Juli? ¿Quién te dio esa confianza mujeriego? ¡Tanto que te hacías el bueno eres peor que todos juntos!- se lamentaba ella mientras seguía caminando por la maleza buscando una salida.

-¡No soy así! En serio fue un mal entendido, y tampoco sé porque te importa- le reprochaba el ofendido.

-Porque…porque…me altera que me tomen de idiota- se ponía nerviosa -Y por favor aléjate como pude sola antes podre ahora- decía Julieta y James primero iba a hacer un reclamo, pero luego cansado se alejo, y se encontró con Emma.

-Lamento el lio que te arme- se apenaba Emma.

-No hay problema iba a pasar de todas formas- concluía James.

**Osos**

-Thiago esto ya me da miedo- decía Matt asustado por el ruido que se escuchaba en el fondo del hospital.

-¡Ten valor!- se asustaba Matt también.

-¡Chicos!- saluda de atrás Maggie y ambos se aterraban, tanto que Matt termino subido de Thiago- Tranquilos soy yo- sonrió- Creo que me aburrió este juego ¿podrían encontrar la salida?-preguntaba ella.

-Oh porque no hemos hecho eso por horas ¿no?- se molestaba Thiago.

-¡No parece¡- reclamaba ella.

-Bien busquemos juntos- proponía Matt abrazando a la muchacha y a Thiago, pero en ese instante algo le caía del techo a Thiago.

-Blake?-preguntaba Matt.

-¡No van a creer lo que me paso!- dijo el chico recomponiéndose, pero Liz caía nuevamente arriba de Blake que estaba arriba de Thiago.

-¡No van a creer lo que vi!- se asombraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Salgan de encima mío- gruñía Thiago empujándolos.

-Un sillón me trago y luego pase por un tubo extraño- decía Blake emocionado.

-En el tubo había una especia de dibujos- seguía Liz.

-Y por alguna razón estaba dibujado un muelle- terminaba de decir Blake.

-Vamos en busca del muelle-decía Matt alegre.

-Saltemos del techo- dijo Maggie alzando sus brazos como si fuesen alas.

-Si claro y volemos hasta Wawanakwa, ¿o porque mejor no pasamos por un auto volador?- preguntaba irónico Thiago.

-¡No digas pavadas!- lo retaba Maggie.

-No es tan mala idea, pensemos, si vamos por el techo quizás encontremos la salida- dijo Blake- No hemos buscado allí- les decía

* * *

-Bien ¿y ahora?- preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Arriba preciosa- le dijo él y salió.

-Creo que te equivocaste estamos en una habitación e hospital- inspeccionaba ella.

-¿Sabes que podemos hacer en esa camilla?- proponía él mientras ella salía del hueco.

-¡No! Y tampoco quiero saberlo- contestaba mientras ayudaba de salir del hueco a Jason.

-Es un hospital vamos a buscar la salida- dijo él y camino al pasillo.

-Jason que suerte verte y no puedo creer decir eso- pronunciaba Dratro agarrando su estomago.

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntaba preocupada Andrómeda.

-No importa…vamos a la salida, la descubrí y vi el muelle pero tenía que buscarlos para ganar el desafío- decía el

-¿No para ayudarnos a salir? ¿Si no para ganar el desafío?- interrogaba Andrómeda sorprendida.

-Si también para eso que dijiste, ¡vamos!- y ambos salieron corriendo.

* * *

-¿Oye no has visto a mi grupo?-le preguntaba Sam perdido.

-Oh el niño payaso que está enamorado de Liz- sonreía molesta Nia con sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Liz? Ja no la conozco…¿es la chica de cabello rojizo rizado?- se hacia el desentendido Sam.

-Hagamos un trato Romeo, dame este desafío y te doy a Liz- le proponía ella rodeando con sus manos el cuello de Sam.

-Me pones algo nervioso…bueno…pero no puedo- se negaba.

-Oye, te garantizo que no la expulso y le hablo muy bien de ti, solo dame lo que necesito…pierde el desafío- le murmuraba en el odio hasta hacer sudar a Sam.

-¿Mi equipo, o Liz?- preguntaba el- ¿Pero será nuestro secreto?- se alejaba de Nia.

-Claro, ¿a quién habría de contarlo?- preguntaba ella de forma seductora.

-Al chico rubio con quien te besas de noche- respondió el chico

-¿QUÉ?- se altero Nia perdiendo su encanto- Es solo parte del juego ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario- decía

-No diré nada, no soy un soplón- sonreía- Vi un muelle, cuando nos trajeron estaba despierto y vi a Cheff de donde venia, está a unos pasos del hospital, esta mas lejos de la casa donde nos dejaron pero más cerca de la salida del hospital- remataba Sam feliz.

-Ya veo…acompáñame- obligo ella llevándolo de la mano.

**Tiburones**

-Genial, escaleras- se alegraba Toby aún llevando de la mano a Janisse

-Puedes soltarme ya no tengo miedo- decía ella sonriendo

-¿Y si te sucede algo?-preguntaba acercándose a la muchacha.

-Puedo defenderme sola, como cuando me escape de las garras de Sid- sonreía ella picara, pero Tobi se mordía el labio, ambos abrían una puerta muy pesada y se encontraban en la terraza del Hospital.

-Aquí están- se alegraba Alicard,

-Nos costó pero luego de observar encontramos el muelle- señalo Francisco

-Y hay dos botes- sonreía Janisse pudiendo vislumbrar el muelle.

-¡Pero allí esta Nia!- advertía Tobi y tomaba carrera.

-¡Que vas a hacer?- le preguntaba Janisse preocupada.

-Saltar al agua…- dijo él y se echo a correr para luego saltar y caer en el sucio rio.

-Entonces es el modo fácil de bajar- sonrió Francisco e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Ni lo piensen!- se alarmo Janisse pero Alicard la llevo y salto con ella los cuatro se encontraban cerca del bote.

-Ni sueñen tiburones- dijo Nia y chiflaba a sus compañeros que también habían llegado a la terraza.

-¡A imitarlos!- dijo animada Maggie y se arrojo, siguió Liz, Blake luego, mas tarde Matt, y por ultimo Thiago

-¿Quienes faltan?- preguntaba Kevin en el bote.

-Julieta, James, Miley, Yashio y Sam- contaba Francisco preocupado.

-¡Allí viene Juli!- se alegraba Janisse

-¿Y estos botes?- preguntaba cansada y luego dejaba caer su cuerpo en el bote cansada.

-¿Tuviste un mal día?- curioseaba Kevin sonriendo.

-Ni que lo digas- decía ella agotada.

-¡Allí esta James!- volvía a marcar Janisse mientras le daba agua a Julieta.

-¿Quienes faltan de nosotros?- preguntaba Nia

-Andrómeda, Jason y Dratro- contestaba Matt mientras tomaba un remo

-Juro que eliminare a Andrómeda- prometía Nia

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- le reclamaba Liz.

-Llegue- decía Sam y se acostaba en el bote

-Bien solo Miley y Yashio, por favor no nos hagan arrepentirnos de haberlos dejado- decía en suplicas Francisco

-Genial ahí los veo- apuntaba alegremente Janisse, pero a la par venia corriendo Andrómeda, Jason y Dratro doblado corriendo como podía.

-Te dije que estamos llegando tarde- le decía Andrómeda al muchacho que reía

-Ganaremos, lo sé…soy una especia de psíquico- decía él, pero Yashio subió a Miley en su espalda y acelero la marcha ganándole por poco a los dos muchachos y subiendo al bote donde todos remaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que suerte que Thiago esté bien temía por el- anunciaba con una sonrisa Miley que no tenía ningún rasguñó ni señal de suciedad.

-¡Yo también!- ironizaba Yashio mientras remaba- Ahora recuerda tu plan- susurraba.

-Oh claro- dijo ella y pisaba fuerte disimuladamente el bote de madera que de a poco se comenzaba a hundir.

-Tiburones, ¡nos hundimos!- gritaba Julieta que remaba cuanto sus brazos podían.

-¡Rápido Janisse saca el agua!- gritaba Alicard y la muchacha con sus manos hacia lo que podía pero el agua era más fuerte.

-¡A nadar!- grito Sam y se arrojo al agua mientras los Osos tomaban la delantera, y podían ver la orilla de Wawanakwa.

-Estoy muy cansada para seguir- decía Julieta que se quedaba atrás y se hundía de a poco, para su suerte James la subió a su espalda y nado con ella, pero para su desgracia ya habían llegado los osos.

-Gran día ¿eh?- preguntaba Chris mientras llegaban exhaustos sucios malolientes y lastimados.

-Serán recompensados- sonreía Noah.

-El chico que adivino el acertijo de la salida de la isla embrujada es Sam- felicitaba al muchacho de los tiburones que solo reposaba boca abajo en la arena-Te ganaste un Ipad- decía mostrándole una pantalla táctil donde podía guardar música, navegar por internet y hasta sacar fotos.

-¡No es justo! Todos salimos de la isla- dijo Nia enfadada

-Pero él fue el único que sabía que el muelle estaba lejos de la casa y cerca de la salida del Hospital- confirmaba Noah- ¿Son idiotas?

-El papel decía _La salida está más cerca que la entrada_– decía Julieta recordando el papel mientras se recomponía empapada y se paraba con ayuda de Janisse.

-Bien merecido Sam- lo felicitaba exhausto Francisco.

-Bien, dense un baño porque apestan, Osos descansen, Tiburones ¿otra expulsión?- pregunto Chris

-Nos diste el bote pinchando- se quejo Janisse

-Jamás haría eso- dijo el muchacho.

**_Fogata_**

-¡Por fin se irá!-festejaba Alicard

-Bien lo haremos rápido porque mueren de sueño, Julieta Janisse y Miley las tres niñitas siguen-decía y les entregaba un malvavisco- Kevin, James, Sam y Alicard también- dijo sonriendo- Y muy obvio pero queda entre el buen chico Francisco y el malvado hasta el hueso Yashio- sonreía Chris.

-¡Quiero dormir!- exclamaba Kevin

-Como quieras, Francisco hora de abandonar la isla- dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Imposible, ¡nadie lo voto!- se quejaba Alicard.

-¿No querían ir a dormir?- le preguntaba Chris.

-Te extrañaremos mucho- dijo Julieta lo abrazó con James y Sam

-Parece que alguien no lo lamenta tanto- dijo Miley pero James la escucho.

-¿Quien?- pregunto

-Janisse…ella lo quería afuera hace rato no me sorprende que haya cambiado los votos- le dijo Miley con una sonrisa triunfadora guiñándole el ojo a Yashio.

-No…Janisse no es de esa clase- decía incrédulo James

-Cree lo que quieras pero si sigue así, la próxima será Juli, y tan buena líder que es- suspiraba Miley

-No dejare que eso pase…- susurraba James.

-¡Que malos son estos chicos!, ¿Quieren ver más maldades más sufrimiento y mucho pero mucho más drama? Pues ya saben que hacer Sintoniza Total Drama Challenge- se abría de brazos mientras todos se retiraban tristes a dormir.

**_Habitación de las Osas._**

-¿Chicas?- preguntaba mientras cepillaba su pelo mojado Liz- ¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba y había un paquete sobre sus cosas.

_"Disculpa todo, no lo necesito puedes quedártelo, Probablemente lo rompa así que mejor que lo conserves y te diviertas"_ – decía la nota y cuando Liz abrió, era el Ipad de Sam que había ganado, observo a sus costados y con una sonrisa escondió el obsequio.

**UNA ACTUALIZACION MUUY RAPIDA, PERO BUENO YO TAMBIEN TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE CONTINUARLO, ¿QUE PASO CON FRANCISCO? ¿ESTARAN MILEY Y YASHIO DETRAS DE ESTO?, BUENO AHORA SI EL PROXIMO ES EL AFTERMATH Y SOLO DEBEN PONER QUE QUIEREN VER ¿MAS SOBRE QUE PERSONAJE? ¿ALGUN MOMENTO ESPECIAL? ¿QUE QUIEREN VER EN EL AFTERMATH? SOLO PIDAN USTEDES! Y AHORA LOS DEJO PERO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECEERR LOS REVIEWS Y PERDON QUE SEA TAN LARGO!**

**SUERTE**


	14. Aftermath II

-Bienvenida querida audiencia este el Aftermath de Total Drama Challenge, y yo soy su anfitriona Miroslava- anunciaba una muchacha entrando en la escena.

-Y yo su co-conductor, Sid- saludaba tímido.

-Bien, parece que estas semanas tuvimos varias locuras- se agarraba la cabeza Miroslava y tomando asiento.

-Claro que si, ¡locuras!- decía Sid tapando su rostro.

-Sid ya atenderemos tus problemas, pero es hora de una participante que dejo el juego por una trampa por los dos más grande rufianes de Total Drama, démosle la bienvenida a Catalina- y una muchacha delgada y alta de ojos amplios y verde esmeralda, y cabello negro se mostraba saludando a la audiencia.

-Hola Sid hola Mriri-saludaba cordialmente.

-Wow si que tu salida marco un antes y un después- le decía Sid.

-Claro, Miley y Yashio se creen dioses desde entonces- decía ella rodando sus ojos.

-¿Te quedo resentimiento con ellos?- le preguntaba Miri mientras la audiencia prestaba suma atención.

-No lo sé, no me interesan mucho sé que no ganaran- se mantenía orgullosa la muchachita.

-Veo, Yashio es un objetivo muy fuerte, ¿aun así no crees que gane?- le preguntaba interesado Sid.

-¡Obvio que no!, y Miley menos, ella tiene sus días contados- le hablaba a la cámara Catalina.

-Bien, sabemos que tenias una muy buena amistad con Ricky, quien abandono la isla acto consecutivo, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- curioseaba Miri.

- ¿Cómo me siento?, mal obvio, quería que gane, pero me temo que no sucedió- se entristecía la muchachita.

-y ahora ¿quién crees que debe ganar?- le preguntaba Sid intrigado.

-Bien Janisse podría ser, es muy fiel a ella misma, Julieta sin duda una de las que más se esfuerza, y por ultimo Alicard es un gran chico- remarcaba.

-¡Sabias palabras!- remataba Sid.

-No te muevas Catalina que el próximo eliminado tiene mucho que ver contigo, démosle un gran aplauso al muchacho artístico que consiguió un empate con el imbatible Yashio- y aplaudía con fuerzas cuando Ricky se acercaba el era de cabello café claro, ojos color avellana, de estatura más bien baja y delgado

-¡Hola a todos!- saludaba cordial y alegre- ¡Cata!- se entusiasmaba al verla.

-Ricky eres un gran chico, pero fuiste eliminado, ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntaba Miroslava, cuando el chico se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-Mal, ¿Cómo me voy a sentir?- exclamaba.

-Sí, obvio lo sabemos- decía Sid comprensivo.

-Bien Ricky tu viste mucho a tu equipo y casi todos te querían, ¿Qué fallo?- le cuestionaba Sid.

-Yashio, definitivamente, el es la falla- volvía a decir y el público aplaudía y una gran mitad abucheaba.

-Como sea, vamos a ver un video de una fanática- decía Miroslava y en la gran pantalla aprecia una muchacha de frenos con cabello anaranjado y grandes ojos mieles.

-Hola Ricky no lo puedo creer- gritaba

-Hola…- saludaba el

-Bien solo quería decirle que con Cata hacían fabulosa pareja, de lo mas estupendo, lástima que nunca paso nada- se lamentaba moviendo la cámara para todos lados.

-No somos pareja- dijeron ambos.

-Si lo sabemos, soy la presidenta del club de fans de Ricky, y tuve que dejar de ser la mejor amiga de la presidenta del club de fan de Catalina porque ustedes no son pareja- suspiraba.

-Eso es raro- balbuceaba Sid.

-¿Tenemos club de fan?- preguntaba Ricky.

-¡Increíble!- se animaba Catalina.

-Bueno si mi club de fan me apoya, que destruyan a Yashio y Miley- decía a la pantalla mientras la chica se ponía en posición de militar.

-¡Eso haremos si señor!- exclamaba, y desde la tribuna Izzy hacía gestos de loca llevando el dedo a la cabeza y haciéndolo girar en forma circular.

-Bien Ricky un gusto, y Cata obvio que también, pero no se vayan muy lejos, solo a la tribuna de los desechados- decía felizmente Miri.

-Ahora la chica engañada por Dratro, con mucho dinero y estilo- sonreía Sid- Un aplauso a Crystalle- y la muchachita de cabello negro con ondas de tez morena y ojos cafés achinados, muy delgada de buenas proporciones con un piercing pequeño en la nariz se mostraba sonriendo y saludando como reina de belleza.

-Crystalle, que felices estamos de que este aquí- sonreía Miroslava.

- ¿Querían que quedara eliminada?- pregunto ella levanto una ceja.

-Oh no en ese sentido- se defendió Miri- Como sea, fuiste engañada por un muchacho del otro equipo ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba

- ¡Horriblemente humillada!- contestaba ella tapando su rostro- Digo ¿Quién diría que Dratro era un cerebro del crimen?- preguntaba a la audiencia que le hacía gracia.

-Claro, ¡nadie!- se dijo Miri - Bien ¿y cuando Alicard te advirtió porque no lo escuchaste?-

-Porque cuando tu padre te dice "Eso no" tú haces lo contrario, simplemente me gustan los retos me gusta lo prohibido ¿Qué puedo hacer?- levantaba sus hombros hacia el publico que reía y aplaudía.

-Entiendo- expresaba Sid- Ahora bien ¿Qué te parece Dratro en el juego?-

-Nada, me parece la nada misma- confesaba ella indiferente- Pero lo perdonare es solo un estúpido juego- volvía a decir sonriendo.

-Bien que bueno eso, pero tenemos una sorpresa de porque Alicard te advirtió, te presentamos a la otra Cristal de Dratro- y una muchachita daba su presencia y se sentaba al lado de Crystalle.

-Asi que Cristal, ¿Qué puedes decir del asunto?- indagaba Sid.

-¿Quien?- preguntaban al unisonó.

-Cristal- repetía el

-¿Cuál?- volvían a preguntar mirándose.

-La de Dratro- insistía el muchacho.

-¿Pero cuál?- preguntaban alteradas.

-¡La hermana de Alicard!- se alteraba él.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes- respondía Cristal- Opino que es un mentiroso, y cuando vuelva a casa tendrá que pedirme perdón hasta el año entrante- decía a la cámara y el público aplaudía.

-¿Estas ofendida con Crystalle?- preguntaba Miroslava mirando a la hermana de Alicard.

-No, obvio que no, ella no sabía nada- contestaba con una mirada tierna.

-Oh que bueno- se alegraba Crystalle.

-¡Que las Cristalles sean unidas!, ahora Dratro te las podrías buscar con un nombre distinto- reía ante la cámara Mirtoslava

-Crystalle de Total Drama a la tribuna, Cristal hermana de Alicard quédate aquí- decía Sid, y la muchacha permanecía en su lugar algo confusa.

-Bien, tú también tienes otro secretito, eres la madre del hijo de Yashio- anunciaba Miri interesada.

-Si - se apenaba la muchacha.

-Sabemos lo triste que fue, pero…¿Qué le viste?- le pregunto Sid con su cara mostrando intriga.

-Es un chico seductor cuando se lo propone, suele ser hasta…encantador- decía ella poniendo sus ojos hacia arriba tratando de recordar.

-¿Y su relación con Miley?- se intrigaba Sid.

-Bien, solo un consejo, conociendo a Yashio y lo conozco, aléjate de él solo te hará perder- se sinceraba.

-¡Gracias!, por ultimo pero no menos importante, ¿un mensaje a Alicard?- terminaba por decir Miri.

-Que sea fuerte y aguante al idiota, que no se ponga a su nivel- terminaba la entrevista la chica.

-Ok, y por ultimo en las entrevistas y sorprendentemente no es un tiburón- anunciaba Miroslava riendo- Sí señores es la chica fuerte de los Osos, ¡Sandra!- daba la bienvenida, Sandra tenía el pelo negro y sucio, ojos azules verdosos, era delgada de piel pálida y musculosa, ella se hacía ver en la escena.

-Que sea rápido- se incomodaba Sandra.

-Como quieras- reía Sid- Nia, una opinión sin insultar- pedía

-Una P%$#- dijo la chica y fue callada por un bip.

-Sabía que no sucedería lo de sin insultar- se explicaba Sid.

-Ok sabemos que la odias, ¿cuando salga Nia le darás una paliza?- se interesaba Miroslava divertida

-Seguramente y más si juega a con Maggie- afirmaba y provocaba un gran suspiro de la audiencia.

-Si si Maggie, ¿y la paliza a Nia?- insistió Miroslava con sus manos juntas.

-Y también te vengarías tu ¿no?- le preguntaba Sid a su compañera.

-No digas estupideces, ¡ya lo supere!- presumía

-¿Y ya esta?- dijo Sandra cansada.

- Última pregunta, ¿quieres que Maggie gane? ¿Todavía seguirás de novia con ella?- preguntaba sonriendo Miroslava.

-Sí y si ella quiere si- decía tímida Sandra.

-Bien, antes de nuestro último invitado, unas cosas para debatir, esta semana estuvo llena de locuras, y no las dejaremos pasar- informaba Miroslava al publico.

- Quizás sea divertido dejarlas pasar- proponía Sid abrazando a su compañera.

-Sid, no es tiempo de llorar- lo regañaba ella – Primero el primer quinteto- festejaba ella y el publico confundido aplaudía.

-James gusta de Julieta quien no admite que le gusta James y Kevin que a la vez gusta de Janisse que también gusta de él y de la cual gusta nuestro queridísimo Sid- terminaba sin aire.

-¿Quien vería algo en Kevin?, ¿Por qué se sorprendió cuando Janisse le conto que me beso?-decía alterado.

-Eres un gran chico, pero me parece que Janisse ya se decidió- dijo miroslava con ojos divertidos.

- ¿Y ella hizo eso solo por soltarse? Quizás le da vergüenza admitirlo, de todos modos luchare por ella - Confirmaba el chico alegremente.

-Sigue con eso- lo animaba Miroslava con golpes en la espalda.

-Bien, mientras tantos ¿otra pareja entre las favoritas?- se sorprendía la conductora- Yashio Y Miley, ¿hay algo entre esos dos?- preguntaba a la cámara.

-No hay muestra de ello, aunque ambos andan muy de amigos- sospechaba Sid.

-Lástima que no hay ningún tape de aquello- se desilusionaba Miroslava.

-Parece una buena pareja de malos- se entusiasmaba Sid- Tampoco ha pasado en Total Drama-decía el chico y era interrumpido.

-Lo siento, pero con Alejandro impusimos la moda de los antagonistas y también de que ellos sean una pareja, así que por favor ustedes son solo una cuarta parte nuestra- decía Heather.

-Heather, por si no sabes ellos dos son aliados, mientras tú y Al eran enemigos- la corregía Mariela y recibía aplausos mientras la muchacha callaba y se indignaba.

-¡Tensión!- aplaudía divertido Sid aplaudiendo- Lo que los productores pidieron- terminaba su frase.

-Sí Sid, pero además debemos pasar el resto de las cosas, la parejita preferida Sam y Liz, ¿acaso no es el mejor chico del mundo Sam?, arriesga todo por ella- suspiraba enamorada como todo el estudio.

-Tenemos a chicas que han pasado romances en Total Drama y contaran su experiencia, démosle la bienvenida a Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay y Bridgette- las muchachas saludaban y Gwen se sentaba en una punta distinta a la de Courtney.

-Empecemos contigo Bridg, ¿te parece bien un romance en un reality?-

-¿Por qué no?, digo puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida- se alegraba ella y le lanzaba un beso a Geoff.

-Sí, pero lo engañaste en televisión internacional- señalaba Sid.

-Sí, cualquiera tiene sus…errores- se defendía incomoda.

-No Bridg, no cualquiera, solo alguien tan idiota de pensar que en un reality show no importaría una infidelidad- se alteraba Courtney levantándose de su asiento.

-Parece que quieres hablar…- le decía Miroslava sonriente- Cuéntanos tu experiencia, debido a que es las más jugosa y humillante- sonreía mientras Courtney solo achinaba sus ojos.

-Julieta tiene razón, Liz también, y Andrómeda, no se enamoren, no pierdan el tiempo con muchachos en un reality show- gritaba

-¡Entendimos!- la calmaba Sid- Gwen tu nos podrías explicar- le daba pie a la gótica.

-Bien es difícil, ya sabes todas esas cámaras y presiones- explicaba ella mientras Courtney solo la miraba con ojos asesinos.

-¡Lindsay deja de jugar!- le ordenaba la castaña.

-Ok, ¿de que hablábamos? ¿de los desafíos?- pregunto la rubia inocente.

-¡No!- le dijo Courtney molesta- ¿Es que no tienes ni una neurona?- se alteraba.

-Sí que tengo ¡No podría respirar sin ellas!- se amparaba la rubia.

-¿Hablas de los pulmones?- le pregunto Sid

-¡No!, esos son los que usamos para pensar tontito- le decía ella acariciando su barbilla.

-¡Bien suficiente!- se aturdía Miroslava- Esta entrevista no lleva a ningún lado, así que conozcamos algo de un participante ¿que les parece?- le preguntaba a las invitadas

-Genial- se alegraba Bridgette- Me gusta James realmente es un chico bueno- decía ante la mirada celosa de Geoff- No es como mi amorcito de todos modos- reponía la muchacha.

-Yo quiero ver más de esa chica Elba- sonreía Lindsay.

-A pesar de que parece imposible sabemos de quien hablas- decía Gwen sonriendo.

-Bien no tendremos nada de eso, y lo de Emma fue el aftermath pasado Lindsay- la corregía Miri cordialmente.

-Tendremos un confesionario de Matt, hablando de sus encuentros con Nia- afirmaba Sid, y en la pantalla aparecía Matt

**_Confesionario_**

-Nia es la chica más bella de la isla, si hay muchas chicas pero Nia es la más especial, ayer a la noche hablamos de tantas cosas, no recuerdo muchas porque estaba algo "alterado" mirando su cuerpo…- reía pícaro

-Hoy está extremadamente extraña, algo le sucede no puede dormir bien, no me hace caso y no toma mis pastillas mantente despierto- sonreía mostrando un frasquito de pastillas.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Nia se quedo completamente dormida- se alteraba- Estábamos en la mejor parte, cuando ella hace esa cara seductora y yo…-

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Wow esos dos sí que saben divertirse- decía Sid- Tal parece que Matt no sabe que Nia odia que él lo cuente, pero nosotros si así que veamos un tape-

**_Confesionario_**

-¿Pueden creerlo? Matt cree que es divertido andar saludándome en frente de Andrómeda, ¿acaso es estúpido?- preguntaba a la cámara con grandes ojeras.

- Matt me vuelve loca, pero en el mal sentido de la frase, habla como Jason, hace bromas con Thiago, ahora en serio Matt ¡madura!- se sofocaba ante la cámara.

- ¿Jason haciéndome chistes sobre Matt? ¿Acaso Matt no entiende?, ¡yo sola pensando en todo para que esto funcione y el de fiesta con sus amiguitos!- perdía la cordura.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Nia es una gran estratega, ¿Matt sabrá lo que está haciendo?- preguntaba Miroslava.

-Claro que lo sabe, ¡ningún chico es tan idiota como parece!- reclamaba Courtney.

- Abrimos un concurso, ayuda a tu favorito, donde un fanático va a poder entrar a ayudar a su favorito- anunciaba Miroslava.

-Claro, y hoy en vivo tenemos a la ganadora, que entrara a ayudar y a jugar con los osos, ella es Mireya García- y el público aplaudía al ver a una muchacha.

-Hola, wow no puedo creerlo- se fanatizaba ella saludando a Courtney que solo se sorprendía.

-Bien Mireya, dinos de quien eres fanática- presentaba Sid sentándola y calmándola.

-No puedo creerlo gane yo, ¡ESTO ES PARA TI FANÁTICA DE YASHIO DIJE QUE GANARIA!-gritaba a la cámara.

-Si bueno que lindo, ¿eres fanática de…?- insistía Sid.

-¡De Nia!, ¿de quién más?- pregunto ella segura.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- perdía la cordura Sandra y se echaba a correr para atacara a Mireya, entonces la cámara se caía y Mireya escapaba ocultándose detrás de Bridgette.

-Dificultades técnicas, ya volvemos- decía Sid agachado, mientras Miroslava sostenía a Sandra.

Un cartel de Dificultades técnicas donde todos los campistas estaban corriendo de toros salía en la pantalla.

-Solucionado- decía Miroslava despeinada.

-Como decía, Soy la fanática de Nia, e iré a ayudarla- sonreía Mireya.

-Bien, pero sabes la única regla es que jamás debes revelar lo que sucede afuera de la isla- le comentaba Sid- Esta en el contrato- finalizaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé- repetía ella

-Pero como creemos que los tiburones merecen una oportunidad también agregamos un factor sorpresa- sonreía Miroslava- Francisco jamás abandono la isla- dijo sonriendo y el chico estaba en una habitación siendo filmado.

-El jamás vio lo que sucedió, y tampoco sabe que va a suceder, pero mañana volverá a la isla y será restituido de Total Drama- anunciaba Sid.

-Ok, ¿y porque no paso conmigo?- pregunto Courtney indignada.

-¿Sigues aquí?- le preguntaba Sid.

-Obviamente, ¿donde habría de irme?- se fastidiaba ella

-No paso contigo, porque nadie creyó que harías un juicio, debido al miedo que tiene la cadena de enfrentar otro juicio decidió darle otra oportunidad a Francisco- anunciaba leyendo un papel Miroslava.

-Bien hasta aquí llegamos- sonreía Sid.

-¿En serio?- se entristecía Lindsay.

-¡En serio!- repetía Sid.

-No te pongas así Sid, ya sabremos mas de Janisse y su amor Tobi, Tobi con Julieta y James, mas de Liz y Sam, mas de las locuras de Maggie, maldades de Yashio con Alicard, amorío entre Thiago Emma y Miley, amorío entre ¿Miley y Yashio?, pareja de opuestos Andrómeda y Jason, De los escandalosos rubios y no solo hablo de Nia y Matt, también Dratro, y por supuesto de mi tan querido Blake!- suspiraba Miroslava

-Sí, ya sabremos mas de eso, agradecemos a las chicas de Total Drama por venir, la próxima ¿serán los chicos? ¡Quizás!- decía Sid mirando a la tribuna donde Duncan negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y de quienes vienen los desafíos?- preguntaba Miroslava y Sid agachaba la cabeza

-Ya sabremos, por ahora lo que sabemos es que deben mantenerse sintonizados-

-Y no perderse ningún episodio de Total Drama Challenge- sonreía Mirolsava al instante las luces se apagaban dejando solo las dos figuras de ellos.

-En serio Tobi ¿quien se cree?- terminaba por decir Sid.

-¡Supéralo!- le gritaba Miroslava

**HEY!, BUENO ME COSTO PERO LO TERMINE!, AQUI ESTA EL AFTERMATH II CON UN POCO DE PERSONAJES Y SORPRESAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO SIEMPRE Y AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS Y QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, ¿QUE PIENSAN DE LAS COSAS QUE SE HABLARON EN EL AFTERMATH?¿DEL REINGRESO DE FRANCISCO O EL INGRESO DE MIREYA? ¿QUE PAREJA LES EMPIEZA A GUSTAR O QUE PERSONAJE EMPIEZAN A ODIAR?, ESPERO YA CON ANSIAS PUBLICAR EL NUEVO DESAFIO...PERO POR AHORA LOS DEJO CON EL AFTERMATH.**

**SUERTE**


	15. El Fieston

Era de noche en el campamento, todos los chicos dormían, nada se escuchaba solamente las olas bajas chocando con la orilla de la arena, y quizás el cuchicheo de dos chicos que se encontraban debajo del muelle.

-¿Sabes el significado de secreto?- le preguntaba Nia a Matt quien hacia dibujos en la arena.

-¡Obvio que lo sé!- se quejaba él que al parecer había recibido reclamos desde que se encontró con la rubia.

-Entonces cuando te digo "Si Matt nos veremos siempre y cuando sea un secreto" significa que no debes contarle a nadie- se desesperaba ella.

-Lo sé, además te repetí unas cuantas veces que no le dije a Jason ni a Thiago- le repetía él mientras trataba de tomar el rostro de la muchacha que arisca se corría.

-¡Pues lo saben!- se acomplejaba.

-¿Y qué?, no es problema- se relajaba él.

-¿Donde quedo el Matt de las alianzas?, ahora solo te pasas el rato con ese par de tontos- le reprochaba ella, ya poniéndose de pie.

-El Matt de las alianzas sigue aquí, mira estoy con los chicos más fuertes y me conviene, ni siquiera estoy en la lista de próximos eliminados, en cambio tú por hacerte tantas amigas estas en la lista justo después de Dratro- le informaba con el seño fruncido, a lo que ella solo se quedo con una mirada resentida.

-¡Tienes razón queridísimo Matt, será tiempo que me haga amigas y deje de perder el tiempo contigo!- terminaba de decirle echándole arena en el rostro y volviendo a su tienda.

_**Confesionario**_

-Bien luego de pensar, llegue a la conclusión que es hora del desafío de Geoff, y sé que nos vamos a divertir mucho- sonreía pícaro Chris

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-Buenos días- saludaba Chris sonriendo con el Cheff mientras todos se extrañaban.

-Ya dinos el desafío y tortúranos de una vez- le suplicaba Julieta

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Geoff!- y el chico aparecía con confeti y trompetas, y un gran recibimiento de parte de los campistas.

-Estos chicos sí que saben divertirse- sonreía Geoff a Chris.

-Un desafío con Geoff, ¡no puede ser malo!- decía Liz alegre.

-En eso tienes razón- le sonreía el muchacho y acomodaba su sombrero- Como creo que están aptos para una subida de tono, les hare concurrir a una fiesta- reía

-¿Y?- preguntaba Kevin comiendo su horrible desayuno.

-Nada mas, prepárense que el campamento Wawanakwa recibirá a todos tipo de celebridades-anunciaba Chris.

-¡Genial!- se alegraba Emma.

-¿Y el truco?- preguntaba desconfiada Janisse.

-No hay truco, ¡prepárense para la noche a la gran fiesta!- movía la pelvis Geoff.

_**Confesionario.**_

-Suena genial, pero todos sabemos que hay un truco- decía Andrómeda orgullosa a la cámara

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Osos**

-¿Prepararnos? ¡Yo nací para las fiestas!- abrazaba a sus amigos Matt.

-Igual no hay que dormirse -advertia Thiago.

- ¿Lo dice porque tu perdiste a Emma y Miley en el mismo show en la misma temporada? Si eso no es dormirse no se que sea- reía Jason provocando una mirada sínica del muchacho.

-No lo digo por eso, si bien hasta ahora vamos ganando puede cambiar debemos mantenerlos unidos- explicaba el muchacho.

-¿Una alianza?- le preguntaba Jason con risa.

-Claro ¿que mas?- indicaba Thiago- No sé si tanto como para sabotear, pero ya sabemos antes de cada eliminación debemos ponernos de acuerdo- les decía muy de cerca.

-De acuerdo, y queda más que planteado que entre nosotros no nos votamos- indicaba Matt preocupado.

-Más que claro- chocaba su mano Jason.

-Esos deben estar muy felices con su fiestita- indicaba Maggie peinando su cabello de una forma muy extraña.

-Chicas deben ayudarme, quiero lucir estupenda para que Thiago se muera de celos- explicaba Emma saliendo de la ducha en ropa interior muy provocativa.

-¿Sigue concentrada en ese idiota?- preguntaba Nia entrando.

-Nadie te pidió opinión- la agredía Andrómeda mirando una revista de Maggie.

-Si como sea, yo te puedo ayudar Emma…es mas hasta podría prestarte algún vestido- decía Nia sonriendo.

_**Confesionario.**_

-¿Y porque Nia haría eso?- preguntaba Liz

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

-¡Sí!- se alegraba Emma.

-Lamento haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, soy un poco…apasionada quizás, pero les juro que no tenga malas intenciones- decía ella sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Como quieras- indicaba Andrómeda hojeando la revista.

-¡Genial!- se entusiasmaba falsamente Nia.

-Chicas tengo grandes dudas, ¡si uso este collar pareceré un tomate!- insistía Emma.

-Deberías usar algo verde que haga juego con tu cabello rojizo- le insinuó Liz.

-¡Gran idea!- la halago Nia.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto desconfiada la muchacha.

-Claro- dijo Nia felizmente dejando a todas perplejas.

-¡No toquen eso!- les decía Dratro mientras los chicos revisaban su costosa ropa.

-¿Viniste a una isla o a un desfile de modas?- le preguntaba Blake observando una camisa muy fina.

-Estamos en televisión, además ¡yo no me visto como pordiosero!- les decía guardando su ropa.

-¡Que mal carácter!- decía Blake.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta que toqueteen mis cosas- explicaba luego.

-¿Ah sí que preparados para la fiesta?- preguntaba Jason con la camisa abierta y haciendo gestos obscenos.

-Eso creo, ¡lo mejor serán las chicas que podremos ver!- se entusiasmaba Matt

-Yo paso, ya creo que debo tener varios problemas afuera- rechazaba Dratro arreglando su cabello rubio.

-Yo tengo problemas acá adentro, además estaba pensando en reconquistar a Miley se me hace que está muy cerca de ese idiota de Yashio- decía Thiago probándose unos pantalones.

-¿Tu nos abandonas también Blake?- le preguntaba Matt

-Por supuesto que sí, tengo a Miri esperándome afuera- decía el chico con tono soñador.

-¡Ok!, seremos solo dos Jason- sonreía Matt mientras ambos chocaban sus pechos provocando la risa del grupo.

**Tiburones.**

-Fiesta…no tenemos tiempo para perder en fiestas- decía Yashio con cólera.

-¿Nunca quieres divertirte?- le preguntaba Miley mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Claro que sí, no quiero distraerme del objetivo- dijo el pensador arrancando pasto.

-Ya veo…- suspiraba ella- Debes ponerte decente, digo no quiero que piensen que eres un sucio-le arreglaba el cabello ella, y luego sonreía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntaba el chico brusco.

-De nada…- respondía ella tímida

-¡Tendremos una fiesta y las amo!- gritaba Sam en el oído de James.

-¡No soy sordo!- respondía el mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Genial, fiesta fiesta fiesta- repetia saltando de aquí para allá Sam.

-Te llevaras una decepción cuando no sea lo que esperamos- lo desilusionaba Alicard.

-Déjenme soñar- pedía el chico.

-Se extraña a Francisco- resoplaba Kevin

- Que mal eso, no creo que nosotros lo hayamos eliminado- dijo Alicard sospechando.

-Quizás fue un sabotaje, como le paso a Courtney aquella vez- propuso James avergonzado.

-Entonces Chris debería ser más cauteloso con los votos- dijo Sam riendo.

-Si además- dijo James- Pero fue alguien de nuestro grupo…quizás fue Janisse- propuso James ganándose la mirada más punzante de Kevin.

-¿Crees que si?, Janisse no es de ese tipo deberías fijarte antes de hacer semejante acusación- le gritaba Kevin.

-Tranquilo Tobi- le decía Sam tocando la espalda.

-¡Me altarera!- respondía el saliendo de la tienda.

-Lo siento, solo dije eso tampoco es que lo piense o desconfié de alguno de nosotros- replicaba James hacia Alicard y Sam que estaban perplejos.

_**Confesionario.**_

-¡Me huele a que Yashio está detrás de todo esto!- se tocaba la barbilla Alicard

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-Una fiesta, no me entusiasma mucho- decía Janisse probándose un vestido.

-Puede ser que si, quizás haya alguna cosa divertida…- se entusiasmaba Julieta con aros en sus orejas muy largos y probándose unos más cortos.

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo estará Tobi?- preguntaba radiante Janisse

-¿Y porque esa pregunta?- inquiría Julieta ya dejando de mirarse en el espejo.

-No sé, nos estamos llevando muy bien- respondía tímida la pelirroja.

-Ah, pues no sé como estar- respondió brusca Julieta y salió de la tienda ruda.

**A la noche…**

-Bien campistas, ¿así que están listo para la fiesta?- preguntaba Geoff cuando todos aparecían listo y cambiados.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritaba entusiasmado Sam- Que bien ahí van llegando los invitados- decía mientras un crucero de encaminaba.

-Sí, la comida esta lista, así que ya saben lo que deben hacer- decía sonriente Geoff.

-¡A parrandear!- gritaba alegre Andrómeda.

-No, ustedes serán las meseras, camareros, cocineros, mantenimiento y Dj- reía Chris McLean.

-¡No es cierto!- objetaba Nia que estaba muy bien vestida.

-Si es cierto, era un desafío no un día de Spa- respondió Chris sonriendo.

-Como sea… ¿qué debemos hacer entonces?- preguntaba Andrómeda deprimida.

-Ser el personal de la fiesta, ¡el mejor equipo gana!- comentaba Geoff.

-Muchas gracias- se estresaba Blake.

-Hey amigos ¿es una fiesta o no?- preguntaba Jason chocando las manos con Matt.

_**Confesionario.**_

-Quizás Jason no entienda que es un desafío desagradable, todos los demás divirtiéndose y pasándola de lo mejor mientras nosotros lavamos los pisos- explicaba a la cámara Miley.

_**Fin Del Confesionario.**_

-Entonces ya saben qué hacer, además al final del día habrá una muy grata sorpresa- dijo Chris y dejo a todos con la duda- Por cierto el papel con las tareas que deben cumplir- terminaba de entregar y se largaba con Geoff.

**Tiburones.**

-Necesitamos alguien que limpie los platos, que sirva los tragos, y alguien en la cocina para la comida, un Dj, y alguien de seguridad- leía Janisse.

-Yo serviré los tragos quiero ver a todos los ex campistas y celebridades- decía Miley felizmente.

-Me veo obligado a hacer lo mismo- decía sin ánimos Yashio.

-¿Tu allá afuera? No señor, tu estarás limpiando- le ordeno Julieta alejándolo de Miley.

-Sera mejor tenerte aquí- le recomendó Kevin.

-Bien yo acompañare a Miley- ofreció Julieta.

-Lavare los platos con Yashio y lo mantendré en su lugar- dijo Kevin codeando a Yashio de forma agresiva.

-Bien, entonces estaré en la cocina, no debe sr tan difícil - ofreció Janisse.

-Genial- murmuro Julieta- Deberás ser el Dj- le ordeno la muchachita a James.

-Pero no sé nada de eso…- dijo el chico.

-Yo seré Dj, ¡en realidad soy Dj!- se alegraba Sam.

-Bien por ti entonces…James serás seguridad con Alicard- le dijo Julieta y el muchacho con Alicard se alejaron a la puerta de entrada.

-Bien comencemos sirviendo- le dijo Julieta a Miley.

**Osos**

-Ok hay que dividirse las tareas, así que comenzare a delegar- decía Nia.

-Pero…-objeto Andrómeda pero Jason la callo.

-No queremos un escándalo de la niña rubia- le dijo al oído.

-Como decía, lavando estarán Liz, Andrómeda y Emma- y les entregaba unos delantales.

-Qué asco- decía Liz mirando la esponja radioactiva que estaba para limpiar.

-Como Dj pondré a Thiago, ¿qué te parece?- le preguntaba sonriendo al muchacho que aceptaba.

-Matt y Jason obvio que en seguridad- sonreía ella.

-Somos los chicos rudos- bromeaban entre ellos.

-Blake, Maggie y Yo, serviremos los aperitivos y tragos - finalizaba

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Dratro para la cocina, confió en tu buen gusto-palmeaba al muchacho.

-¡A trabajar!- ordenaba sonriendo Maggie.

Mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar los ex – campistas comenzaban a llegar con amigos y con algunas celebridades de la televisión, Chris saludaba a todos y entonces era cuando el "personal" entraba en acción, revisando sus cosas, acomodando las pertenencias y sirviendo tragos.

**Osos**

-Genial, apartadas en la cocina- protestaba Liz limpiando unas copas que habían tenido vino.

-Pero no es tan malo, estamos las tres y además esta Dratro- alegaba Emma

-Eviten hablarme de boberías de niñas- sonreía el- Tampoco me agrada estar en la cocina-fruncía el ceño.

-¡Yo simplemente quería ver a Trent!- se encaprichaba Liz rompiendo una copa.

-Bueno, guarda tus impulsos- reía Andrómeda.

-¿Un ataque de optimismo?- le pregunto Dratro

-¡Claro que no!- negó ella

-Quizás ¿un ataque de Jasonismo?- le pregunto divertida Liz y volviendo a su usual buen humor.

-No sigan…- sonreía Andrómeda- Resulto ser un buen amigo, y divertido, pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota- negaba con su cabeza secando las copas.

-Chicas debe estar lleno de chicos guapos allá afuera y nosotras secando las copas- se quejaba Emma.

-¿Ahora me entienden?- preguntaba Liz sentándose sobre una caja.

-Están muy lindas, debo reconocer- admitía Dratro.

-Tú eres muy lindo, lástima que eres algo engañoso- le decía Emma acomodando el cabello del muchacho.

-Bueno tortolitos, dejemos las bromas que Dratro debe cocinar- decía Andrómeda.

-Ayúdenme, ¿o creen que lo hare solo?- preguntaba el chico.

-Bueno…- terminaba por aceptar Liz.

**Tiburones.**

-Limpiar…que asco- decía Yashio dejando las copas sucias.

-¿Un mínimo esfuerzo?-le preguntaba Kevin mientras lo ayudaba.

-Este es el mínimo esfuerzo- respondía el muchacho.

_**Confesionario.**_

-No soporto a Yashio, su rostro de lo sé todo, se estúpida sonrisa y sus gestos cuando cree que nadie lo observa- decía Kevin alterado.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-Vamos, animo que es una fiesta- decía raramente positiva Janisse.

-¿Y esos ánimos?- le pregunto Kevin.

-Nada…pensé que como es una fiesta ¿para qué amargarse?- sonreía.

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes- le dijo Kevin perdido en el hermoso vestido que llevaba la muchacha.

-Gracias- se sonrojo y fue directo a la heladera a buscar comida.

-Así que detrás de Janisse, supongo que a Julieta le hace mucha gracia- sonreía maligno Yashio.

-¿Gracia?, no entiendo, sigue lavando que te va mejor con eso- dijo el muchacho arrojándole agua en la cara, para lo que Yashio se guardo sus ganas de aniquilarlo.

**Osos**

-Bien, ¿y tú eres?- preguntaba Jason riendo.

-Heather, ¡es muy obvio zopenco!-insultaba ella.

-¿Tú crees que con esa actitud puede pasar?- le preguntaba Matt a Jason.

-No queremos descontrol en la fiesta- respondía su amigo codeando al otro.

-No sean idiotas, ¡déjenme pasar!- se alteraba la muchacha.

-Por un beso quizás- sonreía Jason seductor.

-¿Crees que te besare para pasar?- pregunto indignada.

-No pierdes nada por probar- proponía.

-He besado cosas peores- dijo ella sin darle importancia y beso a Jason, Matt simplemente aplaudía y sonreía de lado.

-Ahora si puedes pasar linda- la dejo entrar Jason y ella le resto importancia.

-No lo puedo creer- sonreía Nia.

-¿Jason besando a cualquiera?- preguntaba Maggie comiendo unos maníes.

-¡Jason besando a Heather!- le explicaba molesta Nia.

-Jason besaría a cualquier cosa –seguía comentando mientras Nia se exasperaba.

_**Confesionario.**_

-El mayor problema con Maggie, ¡es demasiado sincera!, ¡no puedes mantener una conversación con ella!-se alteraba- Pero si quiero seguir en este estúpido Show debo hacerme la amiguita-resoplaba

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-Bien…pero creí que él estaba con Andrómeda- comentaba luego Nia.

-No, ellos se gustan es muy obvio creo, pero…Jason es Jason- explicaba la muchacha sin darle importancia al tema.

-Si tienes toda la razón- ironizaba Nia

-Falta un vaso de champagne para la muchacha de verde- dijo Blake.

-¿Y quién crees que soy el hada del alcohol?- le pregunto Nia exasperada a lo que el muchacho solo se dirigió a la cocina, entonces Nia abrió sus ojos como cuando un plan se le viene a la cabeza- Querido Blake iré yo- ofrecio y robando el vaso que tenía el chico salió como un disparo a la cocina.

-Entonces la enorme tarántula me tenia- explicaba Dratro a Emma.

-¿Andrómeda donde esta?-preguntaba Nia

-Aquí- dijo Andrómeda que se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la cocina tomando un trago.

-Oh, bien tengo una noticia no se qué pensaras tu…- fingía preocupación.

-Dímela de una vez- decía mientras Liz tomaba un poco de vodka.

-Jason beso a Heather, de verdad no sabía que hacer si comunicártelo o no…- ponía su mejor cara.

-¿Ah?, no…no me importa- simulaba la muchacha.

-Oh mejor…porque está haciéndolo en la puerta es un tonto…ah por cierto mas Champagne-termina la rubia satisfecha.

-Aquí tiene Nikki- sirvió Emma ingenua.

-¿Nikki?- pregunto ella desagradada.

-Sí, Matt dijo que amas ese apodo- sonreía la colorada.

-¡Agh!- salía luego de gruñir.

-¡No te hagas problema!- le decía Liz algo ebria a su amiga también en el mismo estado.

-Son todos iguales, idiotas y mujeriegos, ¿para qué molestarse en buscar uno decente?, ¿saben quién es las más inteligente de nosotras?- preguntaba mientras Dratro reía ante la escena de una Andrómeda borracha una Liz en el mismo estado y una Emma preocupada por ambas.

-¿Quien?- pregunto el chico divertido.

-Maggie, que se emparejo con Sandra- remataba la frase mientras tomaba un shot de tequila.

**Tiburones**

-La puerta apesta- decía James dejando pasar a un grupo de chicas que le guiñaban el ojo pero él no le daba importancias.

-¡No es tan malo!- lo animaba Alicard.

-¿Cómo es que nunca pierdes los estribos?- le preguntaba James preocupado.

-Porque si fuese así mataría a todos- reía el chico.

-Algo espeluznante- dijo James- Julieta quiere que este lejos de ella por eso estoy en la puerta- se quejaba mientras otras chicas le guiñaban el ojo y trataban de llamar su atención.

-Mira todas las chicas que hay…quizás Julieta no es la indicada- lo animaba Alicard.

-¿Y tú tienes una indicada?- le preguntaba pero Alicard bajaba la mirada.

-Mira al idiota de Thiago solo mira la cocina a ver si puede ver algún rulo de la estúpida cabeza de tomate- le decía Miley a Julieta.

-Si…Thiago es un idiota- dijo sin importancia mientras observaba la puerta de la cocina, que tenía una ventana en la puerta en forma de círculo.

-¿Te sucede algo? No es que me interese mucho pero conversar contigo es totalmente aburrido-decía la muchacha sirviéndole un Tequila a Katie

-¡Si!, me di cuenta que quiero ser amiga de Janisse pero mis celos me lo impiden- decía ella-Y no puedo creer que te lo esté contando a ti- se quejaba nuevamente.

-Bueno, ¿sabes que pienso yo?- codeaba Miley a la muchacha- Noche de chicas, en vez de servir los tragos, nos emborrachamos y al demonio las coloradas ¿qué dices?- preguntaba Miley tentadora con un trago en la mano.

-Da igual…- dijo Julieta mordiendo su labio y tomando un trago brindando con Miley.

_**Confesionario.**_

-Ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, ¡pero Miley me pareció divertida!- dijo sonriendo Julieta

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

-Y Yashio no está nada mal tampoco- saludaba a la cocina con tono borrachín en la voz Miley

-Hacen linda pareja, una pareja de idiotas- reía Julieta y se apoyaba en el hombro de una Miley ya con unos cuantos tragos en su haber.

-Chicas, por favor concéntrense- les dijo Sam alegre.

-¿Tu turno no termino?- le pregunto Julieta abrazándolo.

-Si recién, pase música genial ¿eh?- preguntaba sonriendo- Thiago pregunta por ti Miley- le dijo y la muchachita también abrazo a Sam.

-Eres un chico tan lindo, ¿de quién gustas eh?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Están borrachas?- pregunto divertido.

-¡Shhh, es un secreto!- chisto Julieta mientras se lo decía al oído.

-Entonces lo mantendré como tal, que se diviertan chicas- dijo él y abandono a las muchachas.

-Estoy esperando hace una hora mi Martini y nadie me lo ha traído!- exigía Blaineley.

-Que pesada- dijo sonriendo Miley y Julieta se echo a reír.

-¡Mi Martini!- gritaba la rubia.

-¡Ahí va!- le chillo Julieta y ambas fueron a la cocina.

-Ok, no le llevemos nada, ¡es una pesada!- exclamo Miley.

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre?- le pregunto Yashio con las manos mojadas.

-¡Nada que te importe!- le contesto de mala gana ella.

-Como quieras- dijo Yashio y volvió a lo que hacía.

-¿Julieta estas bien?- le preguntaba Kevin notando un tambaleo.

-Se te ve mal…- dijo Janisse observando a la chica de parpados caídos.

-Nada de eso tontuelos, ¡necesito mas tragos!- encargaba sacándolos de la nevera.

**Osos.**

-Entonces tú no eres la hermana de Leshawna ¿si no la prima?- preguntaba Jason a una muchacha muy interesada en el.

-Te lo dije como un millón de veces tontito- le dijo la chica tocando la nariz.

-No se vale, ¿tú con una chica y yo en cero?- pregunto Matt dejando pasar a Duncan que llegaba con unos amigos.

-Es así la vida, tú tienes a Nia- le decía mientras abrazaba a la muchachita.

-No es cierto, además es hora de cambiar ¿o no?- le pregunto Matt.

-Bueno, te quedan Liz y Maggie de nuestro grupo- le ofrecía sonriendo mientras la muchacha se colgaba del cuello de Jason.

-La primera fiesta que es un completo desastre para mí- se acomplejaba

-Ok, como amigo tuyo, te libero, me quedo un rato solo, nada pasara y te vas a ver una linda chica, le pides a Thiago un tema romántico y ya está tema solucionado- le prometía el chico.

-¡Eres el mejor!- choco su mano con el amigo y salió.

-Entonces pensé que idiota por pensar que debía comer eso- reía Maggie riendo mientras seguía a Nia.

-¡Chicas!, falta un poco de alcohol para los amigos de Gwen- decía Blake que era el que más duro trabajaba.

-Cállate, me tienes hartas con tus falta aquí allá, ¡hazlo solo!- le dijo Nia brusca.

-¿Sabes qué?, me niego a continuar, ¡eres floja Nia!- se harto y salió a la cocina.

-¿Floja?, ¡vampiro idiota!- se enfureció la rubia

-¿No me escuchas?- le pregunto Maggie golpeando a Nia con la bandeja.

-Sí, te súper escucho- dijo Nia molesta frotando su cabeza.

-Esa Nia es un desastre- anuncio Blake, pero al ver la cocina era una ruina, Andrómeda estaba bailando con Liz que había cortado su vestido, Emma ya solo estaba en ropa interior bailando con Dratro, que estaba en un estado muy parecido.

-¡Únete a la fiesta de Total Drama Comosea!- dijo Liz.

-Ok, están muy mal deberían ir a la carpa a dormir- les decía Blake tratando de controlar a todos.

-Relájate las chicas y yo estamos muy bien- rio Dratro

-¡Tú debes preparar la última comida!-le ordenaba.

-No, no seas malo Blake- le pedía Emma- Yo quiero bailar con Dratro es muy guapo- anunciaba.

-Pensé que te gustaba Thiago- se sorprendió.

-¡Pues claro tonto!- dijo ella riendo con mucho olor a alcohol encima- Pero Dratro me parece lindo, y después de todo a Thiago no le importo- termino por afirmar y se aferro a la cara de Dratro a quien beso, ambos siguieron un buen rato debido a los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Genial!- grito Andrómeda.

-Así se hace Emma- sonreía Liz abrazando a Andrómeda.

-Ustedes sí que están peor- dijo Blake preocupado- Si Nia las encuentra estará muy molesta, me quedare aquí haciendo guardia, traten de no escaparse- dijo rogando Blake mientras Andrómeda y Liz reían como nenas chiquitas.

**Tiburones**

-Yo te quiero con Limón y sal yo te quiero tal y como estas…- reía Miley mientras tomaba un tequila con Limon y sal.

-Amo esa canción- dijo Julieta riendo- Nunca creí que la pasaría tan bien con la chica más molesta del Show- dijo y ambas rieron.

-Están algo raras cuando vienen a pedir alcohol, además de que lo hacen a cada instante- sospecho Kevin

-Deben estar divirtiéndose, Julieta no es una niña chiquita que debes cuidar- le dijo Janisse celosa.

-¡Pero es mi amiga!- se alarmo Kevin preocupado- Debo cuidar por ella-

-¿Hablan de algo que me importe?- preguntaba Yashio.

-Miley te debería importar, no estarías aquí sin ella- se exaspero Janisse

-Miley te debería importar- imitaba Yashio muy molesto.

-Imposible hablar contigo- le dijo Kevin dando la vuelta.

-Bueno, iré a preparar las cosas dulces- dijo ella y salió a buscar los preparativos.

-¿Estará mal que me preocupe de Julieta?- le dijo a Yashio que levanto una ceja- Ya lo sé no te importa- resoplo lavando las copas.

-Disculpa chico de seguridad cuyo nombre no me importa, ¿puedes llevarte a la chica borracha que está arruinando nuestra fiesta?- le preguntaba Courtney a James.

-Claro…- respondió cordialmente y vio a Julieta con Miley haciendo una escena a Duncan y sus amigos, y vislumbro a Chris muy cerca, entonces corrió donde se encontraba y la tomo.

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto ella molesta.

-¡Te saco de aquí!- le dijo él y como una bolsa de papas la llevo afuera mientras Miley gritaba su nombre.

-Suéltame, idiota no te quiero no te quiero- decía ella llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntaba el poniéndola de pie.

-¡Porque si!, ¡porque tengo ganas!- le respondía ella y se caía, la borrachera era tal que no se podía mantener de pie.

-No llores linda…- dejaba escapar y ella se molestaba y trataba de correr pero solo podía gatear.

-No me digas estupideces James, ¡ahórratelas!- le pedía ella y luego lo abrazaba- Lo siento-

- Estas muy borracha eso es obvio- reía ante la actitud cambiante, siempre era cambiante Julieta pero borracha era tres veces peor.

-Si lo sé, no sé porque pensé que sería divertido…a ti no te parecerá divertido porque eres el chico correcto todo lo hago bien- dijo ella acomodándose en el pecho de él.

-No soy ese chico que crees- le decía el acariciando el rostro de ella.

-¿Porque Kevin prefiere a Janisse?- preguntaba y rompía el corazón de James.

-Porque es un idiota- dijo él con un tono triste en su voz.

-¿Soy una idiota por no quererte?- le preguntaba enfrentando el rostro de James, el podía sentir las mezclas de alcohol en la boca de ella.

-No, claro que no- dijo sonriendo.

-Te detesto, ¡eres perfecto!- dijo y cerró los ojos

-Mañana no recordaras nada- dijo él y la llevo a la carpa a que durmiera, luego de dejarla volvió a la puerta donde Alicard estaba mas tranquilo.

-Le pedí a Yashio que se encargue de Miley- dijo Alicard- ¿Como esta Julieta?-

-Durmiendo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro James.

**Osos.**

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Thiago cuándo entraba a la cocina.

-El descontrol- balbuceaba Emma acariciando el cabello de Dratro que quería cocinar pero su estado se lo prohibía.

-Emma tranquila- le decía él mientras ella trataba de golpearlo.

-Te odio, me rompes el corazón y eres muy lindo, y la peor parte sabes que te adoro- gritaba y siguió acariciando a Dratro.

-Mañana te arrepentirás de todo - reía Thiago- Ahora le digo a Jason que te lleve a tu carpa- dijo Thiago y Emma le vomito encima.

-Lo siento- sonrió.

-¿Sam es Dj?- pregunto Liz y salió corriendo.

-Yo le digo a Jason- dijo Andrómeda y salió del mismo modo.

-Idiota- susurraba mientras lo veía con una muchacha muy junta.

_**Confesionario.**_

- ¿Creen que estoy mal?-preguntaba riendo- ¡Para mi Jason Cook murió!-exclamaba con un vaso de licor en la mano.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

-¿Sam?- preguntaba Liz y él se extrañaba, luego sonreía viendo el estado de Liz.

- ¿Quieres una canción preciosa?- le pregunto gracioso.

-No, solo quería decirte que puedes meterte tu ipad bien adentro de tu… - y Sam le tapo la boca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto insólito.

-Eso, no quiero tus sucios regalos, no quiero tu sucio…tu sucio…nada- dijo y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Por qué me odias?- le indago tomándola de la mano, Liz no era muy fácil de domar pero en el estado que estaba no podía soltarse.

-¡Porque eres Dj!- dijo ella y luego rio, provocando la risa de Sam también- Tengo mucho miedo que me mientas- confeso luego ya mas domada.

- Jamás te mentiría- le dijo el sonriendo- ¿Nia te hablo de mi?- curioseaba

- ¿Nia? ¿Nia?, ¿por qué Nia me tendría que hablar de ti? - pregunto furiosa.

-Porque…ehm es una larga historia- se acomplejo al hablar Sam.

- ¿Historia? ¿De amor?- pregunto ofendida- ¡Oh si vete con la rubia barbie!- le dijo y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Que inteligente Sam!- se reprocho a si mismo.

-Idiota, ¡ahora mi lava platos está llorando por los rincones!- se quejo Nia ante Jason que seguía con la misma chica.

-¿Andrómeda?- se sorprendió Jason.

-La mismísima, así que arréglalo- le ordenó y el chico se negó.

-Claro que no, ella vive diciendo que no gusta de mí, no me voy a perder el tiempo – se molestaba mientras la otra chica se quedaba perdida en los ojos del muchacho.

-Como quieras, pero no te lamentes si te eliminan- le advirtió severa y el chico no hizo caso alguno.

-Por cierto, es fácil suplantarte- sonrió victorioso Jason, primero Nia no comprendió, pero luego observo a Matt con Lindsay muy juntos, charlando y riéndose.

- ¿De qué se puede charlar con Lindsay? -pregunto atónita a Maggie.

-De sexo- contesto Maggie riendo, y Nia le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo mejor- y la llevo del brazo a la cocina, donde estaba Dratro cocinando, Emma vomitando litros, mientras Thiago le sostenía el cabello de muy mala gana, Liz solo se encontraba lavando una y otra vez la misma copa, y mientras Andrómeda comía, para todo esto Blake era el único trabajando.

- ¿Esta Miley afuera?- pregunto Thiago, y Emma vomito más fuerte.

-Ve romeo, yo cuido a la colorada- ofreció Maggie y sostenía el cabello de Emma

-Ya veo porque esta tan flaca si siempre vomita de ese modo- decía alterada Nia

**_Confesionario_**

-Solo trataba de hacer amigas, pero ellas se empeñan en hacerme la vida imposible, una borrachera ¿justo hoy?, y para colmo el muy idiota de Matt de amiguito con ¿Lindsay?- y se cruzaba de piernas disgustada

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Chicas, ¿por qué mejor no van a dormir?- sugería agobiado Blake.

-¿Me llevas?- suplico Emma

**Tiburones**.

-¡Tranquila Miley!- le pedía Yashio mientras llevaba a la chica un tanto más baja que el.

-Déjala…- le dijo Thiago- Debo hablar con ella-

-No es un momento romántico - dijo Yashio y siguió con Miley.

-¡Si es momento idiota!- se enfureció Miley y la bajo - Thiago que lindo- y lo abrazo.

-¿Tu también?- se sorprendió el chico.

- ¿También qué?- pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Estas borracha?-

- ¿Quien mas esta borracha?- indago seria y enojada.

-Emma y las chicas- dijo y entonces recibió una cachetada.

-Yashio levántame de nuevo, no estoy para hablar de Emma y tus amiguitas osas- y se fue sacándole la lengua a Thiago que quedo molesto.

-Cuando me dejes en la tienda, se suave- le pedía ella mientras jugaba con la camisa de Yashio.

-Que estúpida- rezongaba.

-Yashio ¿soy linda?- preguntaba ella mas tranquila y suave a la Miley habitual, el chico se sonrojaba.

-Si eres linda Miley, mas linda que las otras estúpidas- dijo finalmente con disgusto.

-Ves, eres muy lindo y tierno debajo de esa capa infinita de maldad- sonreía ella mientras el chico rodaba sus ojos.

-Duerme bien tonta, mañana serán las eliminaciones, yo te cubro- dijo dejándola en la tienda donde se encontraba Julieta roncando.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella abrazando a Yashio que trataba de esquivarlo.

-La mejor parte será que mañana no lo recordaras- apuntaba él recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

**_Fiesta_**

-¡Problemas!- grito Chris mientras todos los invitados vomitaban.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Janisse saliendo de la cocina.

-¡La comida!- se quejo Bridgette.

-Hay unos invitados que exigen en demandarte por intoxicación Chris- confirmaba Alicard.

-¿Las meseras?- pregunto enfadado el Tobi

-Ya era tarde y se retiraron- dijo Yashio recién llegado.

-Bueno tiburones, ¿quién es su cocinera?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Pues yo, pero he hecho todo con ingredientes de primera calidad- dijo Janisse preocupada.

-¡Yo la vi!- afirmo Tobi.

-Y tantos puntos que habían ganado con su Dj y su seguridad- dijo Chris y James y Alicard se sintieron orgullosos.

-Oiga hay otro grupo también- se quejo Yashio.

-Bien iré a ver…- dijo Chris y un vomito salió de su boca direccionado a Bridgette.

-¡Esto es un desastre!- gritaba Gwen

-¡La peor fiesta, viejo!- reclamaba Duncan a Geoff.

-¡Estos campistas son unos incompetentes!- decía vomitando Heather.

- Estas son cosas que pasan en Wawanakwa- reía incomodo Geoff.

- ¡No nos alteremos!- dijo Chris conteniendo el vomito-Y se quejan del Cheff- resoplaba - Mañana sabrán las respuestas por ahora solo les queda irse a dormir- anunció Chris vomitando- Ah por cierto no dejen de sintonizar Total Drama Challe…- y vomito la cámara.

**LARGUISIMO ES QUE ME DEJE LLEVAR Y ESTO SALIO!, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PARA LOS QUE SE MUEREN POR VER A FRANCISCO Y MIREYA EN EL PROXIMO LO PROMETO, Y EN EL PROXIMO EL ELIMINADO DE ESTE DESAFIO, A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAP XQ ME PARECIO DIVERTIDO, DRAMATICO Y ROMANTICO JAJAJAJA Y VINIENDO DE GEOFF TENIA QUE SER UNA FIESTA OBVIO!, DEJEN REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS X LEER Y X SUS PERSONAJES, Y ACLARANDO DUDAS DRATRO Y EMMA NO SE GUSTAN SON LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL JAJAJA HAY QUE VER QUE PENSARAN CUANDO DESPIERTEN. ACTUALIZO DEBIDO A LAS AMENZAS DE TRES CHICAS JAJAJAJA :P MENTIRA.**

**SUERTE**


	16. Desafios Desmedidos

-Bienvenidos campistas a su reunión de ¿Qué demonios paso con la comida?- dijo Chris pálido y enojado, los tiburones y osos estaban divididos por equipos en sus respectivas mesas, muchos con sueño, otros enfermizos y algunos simplemente genial.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Andrómeda con dolor de cabeza, del mismo modo venia Liz y Emma con ojeras.

-¿Las chicas supe poderosas se divirtieron?- pregunto Matt burlón levantando el cabello de Liz para decírselo en el oído.

-¿Divertirnos? ¡Es la primera y última vez que hago algo así!-contesto Liz y enterró su cara entre sus brazos.

-Bien, debo decir que me decepcionaron y que ahora gracias a ustedes tengo unas lindas demandas - se enfurecía el anfitrión arrojando mostrando montones de papeles.

- ¿Quién gano el desafío?- pregunto Kevin ansioso, mientras el anfitrión arrojó papeles sobre las mesas.

-¿Y todavía sigue importándoles más que yo?- cuestiono Chris indignado.

- Nunca nos importaste- repuso Miley que tenía una un paño de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera le prestaron atención a la sorpresa - se quejaba- ¡Fue el peor desafío! Sabía que debía esperar para traer a Geoff- se decía a si mismo molesto.

-Es verdad había una sorpresa- recordaba James mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Julieta quien solo apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¡Dinos la sorpresa y el perdedor!- se harto Thiago comiendo las sobras de la fiesta.

- Bien, primer sorpresa campistas, cada grupo tendrá un integrante más- y ambos grupos se extrañaban y se lanzaban miradas- Llegamos a la conclusión que para los tiburones seria genial que vuelva su querido amigo Francisco- y el chico apareció recibiendo abrazos de todos aunque la mayoría adolorida.

-Francisco- reía incómoda Miley codeando a Yashio.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué puede pasar?- dijo confiando el chico a una Miley adolorida.

-El cual no sabe nada, porque siguió desconectado- rio Chris a los dos muchachos.

-Genial volver- dijo sentándose en su lugar habitual.

-¿Y porque volvió Francisco?- pregunto Janisse

-Porque él fue expulsado de un modo en el cual antes hemos tenido problemas legales, de ese modo nos ahorramos un juicio- dijo Chris enfadado- Siempre y cuando Francisco firme los papeles que le dejamos en su tienda- y entonces el chico asintió y el anfitrión pudo recuperar su sonrisa.

-¿Y para nosotros?- pregunto Nia molesta.

- Para ustedes, hay una chica que gano el concurso, les presento a Mireya García, fanática de Nia- dijo y la muchacha de cabello largo y rizado color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color ingreso recibiendo varias miradas de los chicos.

-¡Un juguete nuevo!-se alegro para sus amigos Jason.

-¡Nia!- saludo efusivamente Mireya.

-Mi…Mi…Mir…- trataba de recordar la rubia.

-¡Mire!- se alegro la muchacha.

-Mire, Miri ¿Quién elije los concursantes?- preguntaba Maggie riendo.

-Y ahora sí habiendo presentado a las sorpresas- dijo Chris -El eliminado, bien debido a que odio el hecho de ser demandado, y odio el hecho de ser la burla de las fiestas, tras una larga recorrida de tapes descubrí quien es el eliminado- dijo severo.

-¿No habrá votación?- se preocupado Janisse.

-¡De ningún modo!- se enfureció Chris- ¡Y hago valida la eliminación instantánea la cual solo es elegida por el anfitrión!- dijo Chris con aires de superioridad mientras todos se preocupaban.

-¡Dilo de una vez!- grito Blake.

-El eliminado es Dratro- dijo sin vueltas y el chico con aires enfermizos maldijo.

-Cocinaste el vomito de Emma en vez de la comida- se alarmaba Chris

-No lo puedo creer- se agarraba la cabeza Dratro.

-Nos empezabas a caer bien- dijo Liz triste.

-Mas que bien creo yo- resoplaba Thiago.

-¿Hay algo que debemos saber?- sonreía Jason por un chisme jugoso.

-Emma y Dratro se besaron, ¿nadie lo vio?- pregunto Thiago.

-¡Qué horror!, ¡lo siento no quería!- se alarmaba Emma.

-Yo menos, tengo mi novia, ¿y ahora tendré que darle una doble explicación?- preguntaba agobiado.

-Explicaciones las darás en la corte, ¡nos vemos Dratro!- dijo y expulso al rubio.

-Prepárense para el desafío de hoy, que no involucra alcohol- comento Chris encarnando una ceja.

-Gracias al cielo- exclamo Julieta mirando al cielo raso.

-Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra animada invitada Izzy- y del techo rompiéndolo caía Izzy sobre la mesa de los tiburones.

-Izzy fue llamada y atiende el llamado- decía saltarina sobre las ollas del Cheff tirando comida para todos lados.

-Por favor dinos el desafío - suplicaba Liz que tenia tremenda jaqueca .

-¿Desafío? ¿Acaso quieren saber el desafío?- preguntaba con tono lúgubre.

-Si- respondían todos los campistas.

-Deberán sortear grandes desafíos- decía ella y en el mismo instante eran llevados a donde habían armado una loca pista de obstáculos.

-Bien deberán elegir un líder del equipo- indicó Izzy mientras Chris se preparaba con un silbato.

-Yo seré la líder del equipo- se impulso Nia, nadie le llevo la contra, era en vano, y además a Andrómeda le dolía la cabeza.

-Y supongo que deberías ser tu Julieta- le indico Alicard pero la chica no estaba de ánimos y lo rechazo con un movimiento de su cabeza- Supongo que tomare el liderazgo- dijo él inseguro y nadie se opuso a excepción de Yashio que solo hacia muecas y reía del chico.

-Bien el líder deberá enfrentarse al otro líder en una batalla al finalizar el día- dijo felizmente Izzy y en ese instante se miraron sabían que viniendo de Izzy nada bueno podría pasar.

-Osos y Tiburones elijan a dos de su equipo para pasar la primer prueba- decía Chris sacando un poco de escena a Izzy.

-Me ofrezco- sonreía Sam en su equipo.

-Supongo que debe haber una chica también- se ofreció Janisse

-Aquí también entonces- sacaba la lengua Mireya.

-Me gusta la actitud, voy contigo- la abrazaba Jason guiñándole el ojo a Matt

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Cree que me importa? - preguntaba Andrómeda resoplando.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Bien deberán pasar por debajo del alambre de púas arrastrándose por el fango donde se encuentran unas víboras y unos caimanes, luego nadaran por la piscina de pelotero buscando la primer recompensa- dijo ella sonriendo

-Como dijo Izzy y me quito mis líneas vale aclarar, el primer y mejor equipo gana, preparados, listos…ya!- anunciaba Chris tocando el silbato, en ese momento Sam salió disparado tomando de la mano a Janisse, Toby se veía muy preocupado por ella, en el otro equipo Jason se preocupaba por Jason mientras Mireya tenía unos inconvenientes.

-¿Muy preocupado por Janisse?- preguntaba Julieta curiosa

-Nada de eso…ella es fuerte- contesto confiado y mirando a la pelirroja esquivar una enorme víbora.

-Ella es fuerte- balbuceo Julieta, pero Kevin llego a escucharla.

-¿Estas celosa?-le pregunto sacando los ojos de la competencia y sonriendo pícaro.

- ¿Debería? Somos amigos ¿no?- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa rencorosa en su rostro, y se alejo para ir donde estaba Francisco con Alicard.

-¿No puedes pasarlo sola?- le preguntaba Jason a Mireya que se había trabado con un alambre.

-¡Es muy obvio que no!- se quejaba ella, y el chico fue a asistirla, luego de desengancharla un caimán mordió su pie.

-Sabía que no debía volver- dijo el chico tratando de salir y de que el caimán lo suelte luego se metió en la piscina de pelotas, donde Sam y Janisse llevaban ventaja.

-¡Los ganadores son los Tiburones!- anuncio Izzy cuando Sam saco una piedra con un dibujo de un tiburón sobre ella, luego él le dedico una mirada a Liz que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-¿Esa es la recompensa?- preguntaba disconforme Miley.

-¡Sí!- le contesto Izzy al oído- Bien hecho Sam y Janisse no serán capaces de hacer otra prueba-dijo ella y ambos se quedaron perplejos.

-Pero ganamos- reclamo Janisse.

-Y cuando todo su equipo haya ganado no habrá más que hacer, y serán el equipo triunfador, olvide decir esa parte- sonreia Izzy- O simplemente no quise decirla- decía misteriosamente.

-Bien la que sigue- ordenó Chris pasando al siguiente lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Andrómeda acercándose a Jason.

-¡No!, la niña es una atolondrada- decía por Mireya que iba muy junta de Nia y Maggie.

-¡No es así!- lo reto Andrómeda y le hecho un poco de agua que tenia para beber donde estaba herido, el chico chillo pero rápidamente sonrió ante la cara de Andy.

-Eres tan linda cuando no intentas pretender que no me quieres- le dijo el abrazándola, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Jason no recuerdo muchas cosas de anoche, pero sí recuerdo a un chico en la puerta con muchas chicas y diferentes- le dijo ella echándole el agua en la cabeza- Quizás tu memoria falla, pero no la mía y jamás olvido- le dijo al oído haciéndose espacio entre Liz y Emma que se iban llevando una a la otra.

-¡Siguiente prueba!- exclamo Chris- La barrida del diablo, ¿deben patinar entre llamas sobre la arena en esa tabla de surf?- dijo sorprendido, ni el mismo Chris podía creer el desafío.

-Cuando lleguen al agua encontraran otro talismán- dijo Izzy- Esta vez solo uno de ustedes podrá realizarla- dijo y de inmediato pusieron a Liz.

-Eres atlética, podrás hacerlo- la animaba Emma.

-¡Pero mi cabeza!- se excusaba ella.

-Solo mantente en la tabla y no te quemaras- la intentaba ayudar Blake aunque la mirada de la chica fue más que obvia.

-Tú debes ser, no nos lamentaremos si te quemas- le propuso Kevin a Yashio.

-Están locos, no quiero y punto- se negó el muchacho.

-¡Entra en razón ¡- le pidió Miley pero el chico hizo caso omiso.

-¡Iré yo!- se arriesgo Francisco.

-Preparados listos…-

-¡YA!- anuncio Izzy robándole el silbato a Chris provocando una molestia muy grande en el anfitrión.

-No suelen tener tanto protagonismo los otros invitados- le dijo Chris con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero ella solo se tapo los oídos y tarareo una canción de cuna.

-¡Muy bien nena!- exclamo Matt alzando los brazos animando a Liz.

-¿Nena? ¿Qué es ese lenguaje?- pregunto a Mire Nia bufando.

- Ok Liz sin miedo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia mires a Sam- se decía sin querer echar un vistazo al chico que la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Suerte!- le dijo Francisco y ella le sonrió, ambos iban a la misma velocidad, esquivando dunas de arena, y tratando de permanecer lejos del fuego, para ambos era difícil, mas para Liz que estaba sumamente confundida.

-¡Cuidado!- grito la muchacha cuando un pájaro se le cruzo volando arriba de la cabeza de ella provocando que pierda el control y choque a Francisco, quien cayó sobre la tabla de surf de Liz.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto el chico aterrado.

-No lo sé…se detendrá- supuso la chica sonriendo nerviosa y en ese instante no fue un montículo lo que iban a esquivar, era una roca que partió la tabla por la mitad, haciendo que ambos queden solo en una parte de la tabla.

-Lo siento Francisco, necesito ganar- dijo ella y lo empujo pero el chico se sostuvo y trato de empujarla a ella.

-¿Eso no es violencia?- preguntaba Sam molesto ante sus compañero de equipo golpeando a Liz.

-¡SI!, DEJA DE GOLPEAR A FRANCISCO- le gritaba Janisse.

-Sam…- gruño molesta Liz mientras con el pie empujaba a Francisco que ya estaba en las últimas instancias, cuando ella logra sacarlo y llegar como puede a la orilla donde toma otra de las recompensas y sonriendo se la lleva a su equipo.

-¡Ganamos!- festejaba Thiago.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo- le dijo Miley arrojándole arena con el pie.

**_Confesionario._**

-Sorprendentemente me gusta más Miley cuando esta peleada conmigo que cuando está enamorada de mí, es algo así como más interesante- dijo Thiago pensativo

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Para dar por finalizada la primer parte del desafío de hoy la carrera contra la electricidad- festejaba Izzy provocándole a Chris un toque con la picana, este se electrifico y luego con secuelas explicaba.

-El siguiente recorrido está lleno de picanas colgantes, atravesarlas será el desafío mayor, deben correr, y por último meter la mano en el frasco donde hay abejas africanas esperando que saquen la tercera recompensa- decía Chris mostrando un lugar con picanas electricas que zumbaban.

-¿Cuando corramos vamos a ser electrificados?- pregunto James asombrado.

-Sí, el que resista ganara- contesto Chris satisfecho cuidándose de Izzy

-¿No hay manera de evitar el piquete?- pregunto Andrómeda asustada.

-¡No hay!- terminaba por decir Chris- Ahora si ¿algún voluntario?- pregunto y de inmediato los tiburones miraron a Yashio que a duras puras se paro en la línea de inicio.

-¡Valiente Yashio!- decía Izzy estrechando su mano aunque el chico se sorprendía.

-Debe ir el vampiro, de todos modos es inmortal- proponía Maggie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No soy vampiro!- se molestaba Blake

-¡Iré yo!- dijo decidido Thiago.

-Ve y gánate tu honor- lo burlaban Matt y Jason.

-Vas a caer- le dijo Thiago a Yashio que solo hizo su usual risa irónica.

**_Confesionario_**.

-Es tan obvio que pelean por mi- se alegraba Miley- Quizás Yashio no tanto…pero Thiago si, - festejaba en el confesionario.- ¡EN TU CARA EMMA!- terminaba cínica.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-¡Preparados, listos ya!- anuncio Chris y ambos salieron corriendo.

-¡La…!- maldecía Yashio cuando era picado por todas las picanas que le devolvían electricidad.

-¡Estos es difícil!- decía en el suelo Thiago por tantos shocks eléctricos.

-Bien sigue así Yashio - lo felicitaba su grupo

-Increíble, dependemos del idiota- dijo Kevin rodando los ojos, Yashio logro pasar victorioso, aunque un tanto cansado, había sido alcanzado por mucha electricidad y estaba domado, tuvo poca energía para meter la mano y sacar la recompensa, cuando saco la mano estaba completamente roja y llena de picaduras que fueron tratadas por un pomo "mágico" del Cheff.

-Bien hecho Thiago- le reprochaban Jason y Matt riendo del chico acurrucado en el suelo con los pelos quemados.

-¡Sí que eres fuerte!- halagaba Miley a Yashio.

-Sí, obviamente iba a ganar- dijo el chico satisfecho aunque muy tranquilo- Solo quiero descansar ¿saben chicos?- hablaba pacifico y sorprendía a la multitud.

-No le hicieron mal unas descargas, quizás debamos anotarlo- propuso Alicard, Yashio no respondió simplemente frunció el ceño, pero luego se sento en el suelo.

-Damos finalizadas por ahora las pruebas, manténganse en el campamento hasta que los llamemos nuevamente- anuncio Chris mientras se llevaban los artefactos unos pasantes.

-¡Genial!- respiro Matt.

**Osos**

-La próxima hay que intentar ganar…quizás no están familiarizados con ese término- dijo amenazante Nia.

-Bien, tranquila ¿sí?- le pedía Andrómeda con tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Parecen que domaron a la bestia- rio Jason.

-¿Hablas porque ayer estuviste con una chica?- le pregunto Andrómeda con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Me viste?- fingía sorpresa él.

-Eres un idiota, y si piensas que me importa pues te equivocas- decía poniéndose de pie.

- No pienso que te importe reina- contestaba él molesto.

-¡Bien!- termino ella sentándose a unos metros del rubio.

-Que lio…- reía Mireya a quien Jason miraba seductor.

-Y linda, ¿Qué puedes contarnos de ti?- le preguntaba Jason abrazándola.

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Jason trata de seducirme?, si soy completamente cien por ciento del equipo Nia estaría tratando de quitárselo a Andrómeda, pero si simplemente pienso bien trataría de alejarlo- dijo ella dubitativa.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

-Nada, soy Mireya y fan de Nia- sonreía ella incomoda mientras el miraba de reojo a Andrómeda.

-¿Igual nos divertimos eh?- preguntaba Emma apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Liz.

-Hay muchas maneras de divertirse y yo elijo la que al otro día te arrepientes de haberlo hecho- se acomplejaba Liz

-Fue de los más divertido que le vayas a hablar a ese chico de los tiburones- sonreía Maggie pintándose las uñas del pie de colores diferentes.

-¿Tiburones?... ¿un chico?- preguntaba Liz aterrada mirando la sonrisa satisfactoria de Nia.

-Sam...- trató de que Liz recordara.

-¡Qué bien!- ironizo la chica

-Que mal que no estuve con ustedes, hubiese sido chispeante- dijo Maggie con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Chispeante? – pregunto Andrómeda.

-Sí, súper…- aclaro ella mientras ponía sus pies sobre la espalda de Thiago que se extrañaba ante la actitud de ésta.

-No puedo creer haber perdido- se lamentaba aún con secuelas de los electroshocks.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que hayas perdido- reía Matt con Blake.

-Debiste haber aguantado más- criticaba Blake.

-Si puedes hacerlo mejor adelante Crepúsculo- le decía Thiago amenazador.

-No soy vampiro, ¡soy hechicero!- se alteraba el chico.

-¿Y porque no haces que ganemos mágicamente?- le preguntaba Matt payasesco.

-¡Porque eso no puedo hacerlo!- explicaba al chico, aunque su paciencia se acababa.

-Entonces eres vampiro- término de decir Matt.

-Como quieras- se agoto Blake mirando hacia el otro equipo.

-Perdí con Yashio ¿entienden? Miley debe estar colgada de su cuello, en vez de colgada de mi cuello- decía mientras Emma solo hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Entonces habla con Miley- le dijo Blake.

-Buen consejo vampiro… ¿pero que le digo?- preguntaba Thiago a un Blake algo harto de su sobrenombre.

-Dile que quieres estar con ella…¿no es lo mejor?-pregunto

-Claro que no, las chicas se aprovechan cuando te ven débil, debes ser claro y conciso, ir y pararte como un hombre, debes decirle soy el mejor, eso es muy varonil- recomendaba Matt abrazando a Thiago y explicándole.

-Si hazle caso a Matt el conquistador- decía Nia frunciendo la Nariz

-Tienen razón…hay a la noche hablare con Miley- dijo Thiago finalmente.

**Tiburones.**

-¿Vamos ganando?- decía Sam incrédulo.

-Sí, que se les haga costumbre holgazanes- decía Miley tratando de darle agua a un muy electrocutado Yashio.

-Puedo solo- dijo brusco el chico sacándole la botella de agua de la mano, ella primero frunció la nariz pero luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico que levantaba la ceja.

-A pesar de todo no somos tan mal equipo ¿eh?- preguntaba James.

-No claro que no…- respondía Janisse llegando con unos bocadillos.

-Y ahora que yo estoy aquí, estoy listo para estos desafíos- se entusiasmaba Francisco.

-Eso es lo más genial del día, has regresado- lo abrazaba Sam emotivamente.

-¿Y qué le sucede ahora?- preguntaba sonriente Alicard.

-Y… ¿Julieta?- examino James levantando la cabeza buscándola.

-Con Kevin ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Francisco inocente librándose de un efusivo Sam

-Oh…nada- dijo desganado James.

* * *

-¿Y así que todo mejoro entre tú y Janisse?- le preguntaba ella sosteniendo su frente.

-Que borrachera te agarraste anoche…- reía Kevin mientras le servía algo.

-¿Que me vas a dar?- preguntó ella con nauseas.

-Se te pasara la resaca confía en mí- le decía a una desconfiada Julieta, que tomo un sorbo.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Ya se te pasara… ¿Por qué te emborrachaste puedo saber?- pregunto el chico mientras ella trataba de recomponerse.

-Porque…si…tú lo hiciste una vez – contestaba ella evadiendo la mirada de Toby.

-Si…pero veras…siento saber porque lo hiciste, después de todo somos amigos- le decía acercándose a una Julieta que se alejaba con temor.

-Ehm…no creo que lo sepas ¿dije algo?- pregunto ella atemorizada e insegura.

-No lo sé, a mi no…- contesto acechando a la muchachita.

-¿Y a quien?- pregunto ella alterada, pero el levanto sus hombros, Kevin cerraba sus ojos y estaba a punto de besar a Julieta, cuando alguien interrumpió.

-Oh…lo siento…no sabía- dijo Sam riendo

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Julieta avergonzada.

-De nada, hay que volver- comunico y ambos se alejaron.

-Mantente cerca de Janisse, es mejor para ti– le susurro Julieta al oído de Toby quien quedó perplejo.

-Bien hasta que volvieron- se quejo Chris.

-¿Que…?- pregunto Matt.

- Eso íbamos a responder Matt- dijo Chris riendo.

- A esta la llamo Los tres cerditos- decía Izzy inventando el nombre en el momento.

-Si me permites- dijo Chris empujando a la pelirroja- Saltaran de bungee hacia el lodo donde hay tres cerdos uno de ellos lleva el talismán de su equipo deberán atrapar el cerdo y sacar el talismán- dijo señalando a tres enormes y peligrosos jabalíes.

-¡SON JABALIES!- se asusto Emma.

-Cerdos Jabalíes…¡es igual!- resoplaba Izzy empujando a Chris para sacarlo de escena- ¿Quienes iran?- preguntaba con frotando sus manos.

-Bien me arriesgare, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con cerdos- dijo Andrómeda subiendo la colina.

-No quiero hacerlo- se quejaba Julieta cuando la miraron

-Bien, te salvare de esta- sonrió Kevin subiendo junto a Andrómeda.

-Listo…preparados- dijo Izzy y Chris la empujo disimuladamente para hacerla caer.

-¡YA!- grito el conductor.

-¡ASI NO!- le gritaba a Kevin un James algo enfadado.

-ESTO NO ES LODO…- se quejaba Andrómeda cuando en vez de caer con sus pies caía enterrando su cara.

-Oh si eso es estiércol… lo siento- decía Izzy riendo.

-¡Se fuerte Toby!- le gritaba Janisse, y Julieta reía mientras se apoyaba en Francisco

-Trato…- dijo el chico tropezándose y persiguiendo a un cerdo, a Andrómeda no le iba tan bien el jabalí se le escapaba y trataba de atacarla, pero Kevin lo persiguió aunque recibió un gran cabezazo del animal, hasta que finalmente logro sacarle el talismán.

-Muy bien hecho- lo felicito con mucha risa Chris- Ganaron los osos- dijo finalmente

-¿Qué?- se extrañaron los tiburones.

-¡Toby saco el talismán de los osos!-dijo finalmente mostrándolo.

-¡Genial!- dijo irónico el chico saliendo del apestoso lugar.

-Idiota- le grito Yashio sin fuerzas

-No te esfuerces déjamelo a mi- dijo Miley palmeando la espalda de su amigo- ¡Idiota!- grito luego.

-¡La otra prueba por favor!- gritaba Izzy trepando a un árbol- ME ABURRO- le decía a Chris arrojándole moras ensuciando la cara del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no la presentas tu?- le pregunto el anfitrión esquivando aquellas moras.

-¡Oh, genial!- se alegro ella- Bien por favor aquí necesito a dos voluntarios y el capitán, para el desafío final, entre dos deberán pasar la comida que tienen en esos botes, y luego entregárselo al líder, quien deberá comer todo, el que más come gana- dijo la chica trepándose de una rama y luego cayendo por el quiebre de ésta.

-Las reglas son simples no pueden pasarse la comida con las manos, y una vez que se les caiga una deberán empezar todo de nuevo, ah por cierto- reía Chris- Deberán hacerlo corriendo- dijo e Izzy se le subió en la espalda.

-Sera la posta de la comida- explicaba Izzy festejando y tironeando del cabello de Chris que solo se sostenía la cabeza y trataba de deshacerse de ella.

-Bien supongo que es mi turno- dijo Julieta.

-Te acompaño- se alentó James.

-¿Y de los osos?- pregunto Nia levantando la ceja.

-¡Puedo ir yo!- se ofreció Emma sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco he hecho nada- decía Matt sonriendo y apoyando sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Emma.

-Muy bien recuerden nada de pasárselo con la mano, sus manos no deben tocar la comida- recordaba Chris.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Julieta confundida.

-Con la boca tonta- dijo Izzy bajándose de Chris para acercarse a los participantes.

-Oh…- se avergonzó la muchacha.

-Tranquila flaquita- la animaba James mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-No es nada personal –reía Emma con Matt quien solo ponía su mejor cara de ganador.

-Matt Powers en acción- decía el provocando una risa en Emma y en su equipo.

**_Confesionario._**

-Emma te ganaste una gran enemiga…igual no es que me importe Matt…-dijo Nia ofendida

-¡Qué gran desafío, estoy tan ansiosa por ver que pasa!- se animaba Mireya- Ahora si me disculpan las cámaras debo ir al baño- decía sonriendo- ¿No se apaga? ¿cómo que no? ¿y como hacemos...?- pregunto atónita a la cámara

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-¿Y cuando se la entregan al líder como lo harán?- pregunto Alicard.

-Del mismo modo- aclaro Izzy.

-Que…horror- dijo James al mirar a Alicard.

-Este es mi desafío preferido- sonreía Matt.

-Bien basta de preguntas, preparados…listos ya- dijo Chris esquivando un salto de Izzy.

-Supongo que es solo un desafío- tomo un respiro Julieta tomando una manzana con la boca y pasándosela a James que disfrutaba el momento, pero solo un poco porque luego debía dársela a Alicard y evitaba cualquier contacto labial, a diferencia de Matt que trataba de tener cualquier contacto con Nia y esta se molestaba muchísimo.

-¿No es de lo más tierno?- preguntaba Mireya a su equipo, mientras Jason y Thiago reían las chicas se metían los dedos en la boca en señal de asco.

-Pero…- trataba Julieta con una frutilla que solo le había quedado una puntita libre para que James la agarre con su boca

-Si no quieres…- dijo James pero ella insistía con su mentón él se acerco y ambos se miraron en los ojos entonces Julieta la dejo caer.

-Lo siento…no puedo- dijo ella volviendo a buscar algo mas grande, y así fue que tomo la mitad de una Sandia que la costaba traer.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo deprimido James.

-Chicos…no es muy lindo…- decía Nia al borde de vomitar luego de comer tanto, le habían dado muchas frutas y hasta carnes, la muchacha no podía comer más.

-¡Resiste gordita!- le grito Andy riendo con Liz.

-¡No estás gorda!- le gritaba Mireya mirando con odio a las dos muchachas.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Nia tratando de comer unas uvas pero era casi imposible.

-¿Cansada amiguita?- preguntaba victorioso Alicard con un estado impecable.

-Vamos come linda así ganamos- le pedía Matt.

-Idiota- dijo ella pero él le metió una barra de chocolate en la boca.

-La mezcla- decía ella sin poder masticar y caía sobre la mesa donde luego salía vomito.

-¡Ganadores los tiburones!- festejaba Izzy pateando a Chris para que no pudiera decirlo.

-Sabes los demás invitados no suelen participar tanto- le recordaba Chris adolorido- Los veo en la fogata Osos, y recuerden como su primer día no pueden expulsar a Mireya- termino de decir con la ultima bocanada de aire que le quedaba.

-Fue un placer pelear por la conducción del programa- dijo Izzy estrechando la mano con Chris- Es hora del té con el presidente, debo irme- dijo y Trepando los arboles se marcho.

-Está más loca personalmente- agregó Sam.

**En el muelle…**

-¿Miley?- le pregunto Thiago cuando la encontró charlando con Yashio.

-Si- contesto ella extrañamente de buen humor.

-¿Le digo que se vaya?- le pregunto Yashio protector.

-Quiero hablar contigo- pronuncio Thiago y Miley actuó desinteresada.

-Yashio déjanos solos- le dijo y el chico enfadado se retiro.

-Todo el día con el…parecen…-

-¿Pareja?- pregunto Miley contenta.

-Si…-dijo Thiago.

-Pero no lo somos…el tiene su amor y yo...- y se detuvo al ver la mirada de Thiago.

-¿A mí?- pregunto el tomándola del rostro- Tratemos de nuevo…- le pedía tomando la mano.

-Thiago…-dijo ella alejándose - Debes esforzarte mas- luego lo beso en la boca, con un beso que ambos disfrutaron.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto él cuándo se separaron.

-Un adelanto de lo que te pierdes…- le dijo y con un andar muy seductor se marcho dejando a Thiago pensativo, lo que no sabían era que una pelirroja al ver la escena se dispuso a correr hasta el campamento llorando.

-Son todos iguales…- lloraba Emma en los brazos de Liz mientras Andrómeda miraba asombrada.

-Emma… ¿qué paso?- le preguntaba Liz.

-Thiago…beso a Miley lo vi con mis propios ojos- le respondía entre sollozos la colorada mientras su maquillaje se corría.

-No lo podrías haber visto con otros ojos - le dijo Maggie divertida.

-Oh linda…- la abrazo Andy- Deja de llorar mira lo hermosa que eres, Thiago se la pierde-le dijo corriendo el cabello de ella.

-No son todos iguales, hay algunos que son peores- le dijo Liz abrazando a su amiga.

**Tiburones.**

-¡Ganamos dos veces seguidas!- festejaba Sam

-Sí pero no hay que fiarse…- decía Toby mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Peor vamos a disfrutar ¿o no?- pregunto Francisco abrazando a los dos.

-Sí, eso disfrutar- decía James con los ojos brillosos.

-Parece que alguien disfrutó el desafío- le dijo Francisco golpeando su pecho.

-¿Porque casi besas a Alicard?- le pregunto Sam sorprendido.

-¡NO!- lo corrigió James, pero luego rió y empujó a Sam que se divertía.

-Mejor, los chicos unidos- dijo Alicard alegre abrazando a Toby y James que se lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-Mejor- dijeron al unisonó.

-No sonó muy convincente, otra vez- pedía Sam pero ambos levantaron la ceja y la mirada asesina se la gano Sam que reía incomodo- ¿A no?- dijo luego provocando la risa de Francisco.

**Fogata.**

-¡Bien Osos, por suerte el desafío de Izzy finalizo!- festejo Chris- ¡Malvaviscos!- dijo pero todos querían que lo diga de una vez- ¿Jamás les interesa ponerle drama?- preguntó resoplando.

-¡No!- le contesto Blake

-Bien, sabían que no había que votar a Mireya pero algunos lo hicieron- dijo quejándose.

-Me siento como Courtney, y es genial- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Así que Mireya, Matt, Maggie, Blake y Jason sus malvaviscos- dijo y Andrómeda bufaba.- Siguiendo por las chicas súper poderosas Emma, Liz y Andy- dijo y ambas los agarraron- Y quienes quedan Nia…y Thiago -sonreía el muchacho.

-No pueden expulsarme hice de todo por este maldito equipo- se quejaba Nia con un aspecto enfermo.

-Y seguirá haciendo porque el eliminado es Thiago - dijo el chico y muchos se sorprendían.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Thiago sorprendido mientras Matt y Jason por primera vez no lo tomaban como una broma.

-Si hubiese otro Thiago no serias tu, pero por favor hazlo rápido- dijo Chris apresurándolo.

-Amigo esto es tan injusto, prefería que se vaya el vampiro- lo abrazaba Matt.

-Afuera estará lleno de fanáticas piensa en eso- lo animaba Jason

-¿Se van a poner a llorar las niñitas?- preguntaba divertida y triunfante Nia.

-No entiendo porque yo...- se lamentaba Thiago, y una pelirroja corro a abrazarlo- Tranquila Emms- le dijo él y ella lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca.

-Te voy a extrañar...-dijo finalmente.

-Bueno...ya saben ganen por mi- se despidió Thiago confundido.

-¿Y por qué Thiago?-pregunto Jason confundido aún.

-Porque perdió el desafío...y además tenemos nuestros motivos- se codearon Liz y Andy, y aunque Emma era ingenua noto aquello y fue a abrazarlas.

-Eso es para los cerdos, así que cuídate bestia- le dijo Liz mientras se apartaban.

-Te quedaste preciosa.., ahora puedes pasar más tiempo conmigo- dijo Matt a una Nía cansada que solo le metió el malvavisco de ella en la boca de Matt.

-Así te mantendrás callado- le dijo alejándose con Mire

-¿Otro gran día eh?- pregunto agotado Chris- Si quieren drama , drama y un anfitrión buen mozo saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¡sintonizar Total Drama Challenge!- decía aun cansado

**ACTUALICE, BUENO COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON ASOMBROSOS Y LOS LEO UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y JAMAS ME ABURREN NI AUNQUE SEAN LARGUISIMOS ES MAS ME ENCANTA LO QUE OPINAN, EN VERDAD AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN Y LEEN Y ME DICEN QUE AMAN MI REALITY Y YO ME PONGO WIII SUPER CONTENTA!, ¿QUE OPINAN DE ESTE? FUE UN DESAFIO MAS AL ESTILO TOTAL DRAMA, BUENO NECESITO INFORMACION SOBRE SUS PERSONAJES, PREGUNTAS INCOMODAS QUE SE LES PUEDA HACER MANDENME TRES POR LO MENOS Y GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC.**

**SUERTE **


	17. Autos Locos

-Bienvenidos a otro día en Total Drama Challenge, el invitado de hoy es muy especial, así que les ruego sus mejores caras- anunciaba Chris.

-Espero sea Trent - rogó Liz.

-Claro que no, llegó el Codemaster muchachas ¡oh si!- decía el moviéndose por todos lados.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto el anfitrión -Y rápido por la intromisión del episodio pasado las estrellas invitadas tienen un tiempo corto- dijo él apresurando al muchacho que le hacía muecas a Janisse.

-Bien será Los Autos locos- dijo Cody sonriendo y Chris perdió el control.

-¿Crees que puedes ir a un show y decir el nombre de una caricatura sin que te cobren?, ¡Mejor dicho sin que me cobren!- se agarraba la cabeza.

-Carrera de autos por la isla, ¡el primero en llegar gana!- Dijo Cody felizmente

-¿Y por qué de autos?- preguntó James temeroso.

-Pues en todo concurso debe haber una carrera de autos ¿no?- concluyó provocando la alegría y simpatía de varios, menos de James.

-Vayan afuera están los hermosos autos para ustedes - le dijo Chris empujándolos aún cuando no terminaban de comer.

-¿No podrías ser mejor?- le pregunto Julieta que recién había empezado a comer.

-¡Estoy siendo mejor!- le contesto el anfitrión divertido.

-¡Ésto es genial!- festejaba Matt mirando la gran pista armada y los autos estacionados.

-¿Tú crees?...digo podría ser peligroso- observaba James casi paralizado.

-Mas que genial- decía Tobi con los ojos brillosos obviando el comentario de James.

-Verán me gustaba mucho esa caricatura así que decidid hacerles un desafío parecido, cuando terminen la primer parte del desafío, tendrán que subir a la carrera de Buses pero eso lo dejaremos para después- Comentaba el muchachito sonriendo.

**_Confesionario._**

-Cuando era niña me decían Penélope Glamour, ya saben la chica rubia y hermosa del programa los Autos Locos-dijo Nia sonriente.

-Bueno no es algo que todo el mundo debe saber...pero tengo miedo a los vehículos, malas experiencias del pasado...-se acongojaba James.

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Bien para las tres chicas su auto las espera- dijo Cody dirigiéndose a Emma, Liz y Andy- Les presento el auto coqueto- y un auto convertible con adornos se hacía presente

-Para la niña mimada de los osos tenemos el auto de los rubios- dijo y un auto dorado con un techo brillante- Tiene sus cosas ya las descubrirán, así que Jason, Nia y Matt irán en ese- y Mireya se sorprendía.

-¿Y yo?- preguntaba disconforme.

-¡En el auto Vampiro!- aclaro Cody - Inspirado en Blake al auto vampiro es oscuro tenebroso pero por dentro suave y delicado, puede alcanzar grandes velocidades y tiene asientos eyectores- se lo presento a los concursantes.

-¿Saben que no soy vampiro?- pregunto Blake cansado.

-En ese irán Maggie y tu también- le dijo Chris McLean empujándolos.

-Y para los tiburones, tenemos el automóvil de los malvados- sonrió el invitado mostrando un auto negro por fuera y por dentro, con ruedas de calaveras- Tiene grandes ventajas- dijo y Miley y Yashio se subieron sabiendo que era para ellos.

-Parece que entendieron rápido- sonrió Alicard.

-El cuarteto amoroso en el auto del amor- dijo sonriendo directamente a Janisse y un auto rojo con corazones aparecía- Puede ser muy útil- y diciendo esto señalo a Julieta, James, Kevin y Janisse para que suban -Y por último y no menos importante el auto de los tres chiflados - dijo y Alicard se sintió ofendido y para colmo Yashio reía de él- Sam, Alicard y Francisco- dijo y un auto multicolor apareció, parecía muy hippie- Es uno de los más rápidos- declaró.

-Yo manejó- dijo Alicard pero era muy tarde Sam estaba en volante.

-Todos los autos se encuentra en la línea de salida- exclamo Chris al invitado.

- ¡Tres, dos UNO!- grito el bajando los brazos y salieron los autos.

**Osos**

-¡No eres muy bueno al volante!- le dijo Nia a Jason que le costaba maniobrar el auto.

-Pero de ese modo pueden besuquearse- decía el conductor del automóvil.

-¡NO QUIEOR BESUQUEARME!- le gritaba Nia que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

-Tu ayuda nena, nosotros nos encargamos de la carrera- le guiño el ojo Matt por el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Los detesto!- mascullo ella y ambos chocaron sus cabezas festejando.

-Esto es genial ¿verdad Andy?- preguntaba Emma saltando en el asiento de atrás.

-Algo…-dijo ella llevando la delantera.

-¡Cuidado!- le grito Liz mientras se acercaban Miley y Yashio.

-Alejémonos chicas- sugirió Andrómeda y aumentaron la velocidad.

-¿No es algo peligroso?- le preguntó Emma poniéndose cinturones de seguridad.

-Algo…- sonrió Liz- ¡Oh no!- dijo al ver el auto de Sam.

-¿Acelero?- preguntó Andrómeda con los ojos en el camino.

-¡Obviamente!- le dijo Liz asustada.

-¡Eres muy lento!- se quejaba Maggie acostada en el asiento trasero

-No, no es así este auto lo es- dijo Blake apretando el acelerador.

-Eso es porque es el auto vampiro…supongo que no funciona cuando hay mucha luz- supuso Mireya observando el camino luminoso por un día hermoso de sol radiante.

-No puede ser…- dijo Blake llevando el auto a la sombra donde prácticamente despego y llego hasta segundo lugar -Increíble…- se alegro Blake.

-¡EN SUS CARAS TIBURONES!- gritaba Mireya y luego se atraganto con un bicho que entro en su garganta.

-Tal parece que el equipo de las súper poderosas va primero seguido muy de cerca por los Malvados- decía Chris haciendo de comentarista.

-Si Chris, pero no nos olvidemos que detrás de ellos están los Vampiros, que mientras haya sombra podrán conducir-dijo Cody entretenido - Y en último lugar está el cuarteto amoroso ¿qué pasara en el auto del amor?- preguntaba

**Tiburones.**

-Muy bien Sam, sorprendentemente- lo felicitaba Alicard.

-Sam debes ir al lado de las súper poderosas y chocar el auto así desaceleran- dijo Francisco entusiasmado

-No…- contesto Sam tratando de esquivar a los otros autos para ponerse al frente.

-Si- le dijo Francisco mirando a Alicard que tenia la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-No es tiempo…eso quise decir- sonreía incomodo Sam.

-¿Cuál será el botón de ruedas malignas?- preguntó Miley tocando todo.

-Somos un gran equipo odio admitir- dijo Yashio riendo y luego volviendo a su cara malvada.

-Si…pero no es momento de ponerse melancólico Yashio querido- le decía ella sonriendo.

-Vamos a ganar…somos los Malvados- festejaba.

-Tu concepto es muy idiota, los malvados siempre pierden- se alarmo Miley.

-Porque no hay malvados como nosotros- se entretenía el chico- Amo conducir y sabotear-besaba el volante Yashio y Miley reía malvada.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- le gritaba Janisse a Julieta.

-¡Trato pero el auto del amor es un asco!- decía ella apretando el acelerador a todo.

-No vayas muy rápido- imploraba James en el asiento acompañante con el cinturón de seguridad muy estrecho.

-Gallina…- murmuraba Toby

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Julieta a James muy preocupada por el estado del chico.

-Nada…solo que estoy algo mareado y no quiero ir rápido- pedía el chico

- Esto nos hará acelerar un poco- dijo Janisse cansada de ir en último lugar y el auto del amor tomo mucha velocidad provocando una de las peores reacciones de James que se agarraba de cualquier lugar para no salir eyectado.

-Eres genial- le dijo Toby a una Janisse conforme.

**_Confesionario._**

-Pobre James…creo que le teme a los autos- decía Julieta pensativa.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Tal parece que el auto del amor subió posiciones, ¿Qué es eso?- se asombró Chris

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Liz mirando al auto de malvados acercarse y rozar sus ruedas puntiagudas con las de ellas.

-¡Perdedoras!- saludaba Yashio mientras Miley les sacaba la lengua.

-¡La haría atragantarse con su lengua!- dijo Emma y se paraba de su asiento.

-¡Emma!- la regañó Andrómeda perdiendo el control del automóvil mientras Liz se agarraba fuerte.

- Tomen- gritaba y pateaba el auto de ellos golpeando la cara de Yashio.

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó Miley sorprendida mientras Yashio se ponía rojo de la ira.

-¡Eso lo pagarán!- dijo el chico finalmente subiendo la velocidad y cruzando el auto con el de ellas chocando nuevamente.

-Este tipo sí que está loco- dijo Liz temerosa.

-Chicos…ellas están en problemas- dijo Sam preocupado.

-Mejor - simplificaba Francisco.

-No, digo, están aterradas- decía Sam preocupado pasando su auto para el carril de Yashio.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba Alicard preocupado.

-Ehm…algo- contesto Sam preocupado y se dispuso a chocar de una manera muy fuerte al auto de los Malvados, pero cuando este desacelero se dio contra el de Liz y las chicas, provocando un gran hundimiento al auto del lado donde estaba Liz.

-¿Quieren jugar sucio?- preguntó ella molesta al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Bien hecho Sam!- festejaba Francisco- Habrá que probar los botones- dijo y apretando uno salió eyectado Alicard por el aire.

- Ése no era- reía Sam mientras Liz apretaba unos botones de su auto también.

-¡Ahí tienen!- dijo cuando de las ruedas salió un guante de box que envió al auto fuera de la carretera.

- Las chicas siguen primeras, y sacaron del carril a los locos- exclamo Cody emocionado- En el otro lado están los rubios, vampiros y Amores- comentaba

-Suficiente, vamos a perder, voy a preparar mi voto, Jason- le decía Nia en el oído molesta.

-¿Como la aguantas?- le preguntaba Jason a Matt.

-Simplemente hago como que la escucho…pero no, además es mas simpática cuándo no trata de ganar- le susurro pero Nia llego a oírlo.

-Idiotas hagan algo, debemos ganar- les decía Nia tomando el volante desde el asiento de atrás.

-¡Estás loca suéltalo!- le decía Matt mientras el auto se movía para todos lados, el chico apretó un botón para ver qué podía hacer.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Blake ante un resplandor que luego los cegó.

-IDIOTA BLAKE ES DE NUESTRO EQUIPO- lo regañaba Nia.

- ¿Por qué harían eso?-pregunto Mireya cuando el auto se detuvo.

-Porque Jason está manejando y el copiloto es Matt y son rubios- dijo Maggie riendo de sus amigos.

-¡Vamos avanza!- decía Janisse a Julieta que avanzaba

-¡El auto del amor no sirve!- dijo ella apretando el acelerador al máximo.

-Eso es porque está en besos, debes ponerlo en toqueteo- le marco Toby- No soy un pervertido lo dice aquí en el manual- dijo el chico y Julieta cambió una palanca a toqueteo y el auto avanzo mas.

-Trata de no subir la velocidad demasiado al punto que sea peligroso- le pedía James asustadizo y Julieta bajaba la velocidad muy tenue al punto que Kevin y Janisse no lo notaran.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Toby mientras los rubios desde el auto lanzaban cabellos rubios impidiendo la vista de Julieta debido a que se impregnaban en el vidrio.

-CUIDADO- grito Janisse cuando el auto desbarranco y se fue por una pendiente.

-ODIO EL AUTO DEL AMOR- gritaba Julieta sin soltar el volante.

-SABIA QUE NO DEBIA SUBIRME A UN AUTOMOVIL- gritaba James acurrucándose en el asiento.

-Les dije que funcionaria- les dijo Nia en el volante.

-Presumida… -bufaba Jason.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad- reía Matt abrazando a Nia que lo golpeaba en la cara.

-Inútil…- dijo ella tomando velocidad.

-Wow los rubios están sumamente rápidos y peligrosos, deberán tener cuidado si no quieren terminar como el auto del amor, mientras los vampiros siguen varados- anunciaba a la cámara Chris.

**_Confesionario._**

-El auto vampiro debería ser el peor pero debía ganar para demostrarle a Nia que soy la mejor amiga que puede tener, y no la tonta chica fanática que no sabe hacer nada -decía decidida Mireya.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Vamos a empujar- dijo Mireya.

-Mejor vamos nosotros- dijo Blake al ver el cuerpo de Mireya.

-Ok…- aceptó ella y tomo el volante, apretó un botón- Lo siento- grito y miro por el espejo retrovisor ambos estaban empapados en sangre.

-Qué asco…- dijo Blake.

-Creí que te gustaba la sangre- declaró confundida Maggie empapada ella también mientras Blake se enfada silenciosamente.

-¡AHORA!- decía Mireya

-Pareciera que los vampiros quieren que su auto tome velocidad aunque están muy atrás de los demás.

-Ok seguimos primeras- decía Andrómeda festejando con Liz y Emma.

-SOMOS LAS MEJORES- gritaba Emma levantándose mientras su cabello volaba con el viento pero una bombita de agua negra le ensuciaba la cara.

-Nunca se podrán deshacer de los malvados- gritaba Miley mientras dos cañones arrojaban liquido negro al auto de las chicas.

-ES ACEITE- dijo Andrómeda resbalándose con su auto.

-Malditos…- se lamentaba Liz.

-MALVADOS PRIMEROS- gritaba Miley, cuando los locos se aproximaban y también los rubios.

-Vieron nadie mejor que yo para tomar la delantera- dijo Nia mientras los otros la alentaban.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes rubios- dijo Francisco apretando un botón y de cajuela salieron serpientes que se metieron al auto de los rubios.

-Son solo serpientes- decía Jason tratando de sacarlas mientras Nia gritaba como loca y se trepaba a Matt que tomaba el control de auto.

-SACALAS TODAS- le gritaba Nia

-Dificultades para los rubios, mientras los malvados tienen la delantera, y aquí aparecen los enamorados de la nada- decía Cody sorprendido mientras el auto del amor se recomponía bastante chocado.

-Les dije que sabia el camino- dijo Julieta sacándose plantas de la boca.

-No había camino, simplemente adivinaste- le reprochaba Janisse.

-Pero llegue…eso importa- dijo ella mirando a Janisse con su cabello rojo lleno de hojas.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Kevin mientras se las quitaba de un modo romántico.

-¿PUEDEN CONCENTRARSE?- les pidió brusca Julieta.

-Tranquila…- le dijo James asustado pero aun así calmo y ella le sonreía.

-Tú también- apunto Kevin celoso.

-Y el auto del amor va muy cerca de los Malvados, ¿Dónde están los osos?- preguntaba Cody a Chris que se acomodaba el cabello distraído.

-Si...si… ¿dónde están?- preguntaba luego.

-¡Debemos acelerar así el auto explote!- gritaba Nia.

-¿Siempre es así cuando conduce?- le pregunto Jason asustado.

-No, solo es así cuando quiere ganar y va perdiendo- le dijo despreocupado Matt.

-AHÍ TIENEN- les grito Nia mientras apretaba un botón hacia el auto del amor a quienes les arrojo una humareda amarilla dejándolos sin visibilidad.

-¡Genial!- dijo Julieta tosiendo.

-Acelera…- le recomendaba James y Julieta acelero pero la humareda la seguía y pronto intoxicaba a todos los del auto, de repente perdieron el control y salieron del camino.

-Uno menos…- anuncio Nia feliz

-Debemos tomar más velocidad chicos- anunciaba Miley cuando el auto perezoso arrancaba y los otros dos se subían.

-Miren ese botón…- decía deseosa Maggie mirando un botón con un dibujo de murciélagos.

-Espera…si los sacas ahora se volverán locos y somos los únicos en el camino- le advertía Blake.

-Ok…-dijo ella caprichosa acostándose nuevamente en el asiento trasero.

-Muy bien, debemos recomponernos en la carrera- anunció Andrómeda con el auto sucio que a duras penas arrancaba.

-Pero con mucho cuidado- pedía Emma algo mareada.

-¡No vomites!- le exigió Liz asustada.

-Entonces lleguemos rápido- dijo ella aguantando el vomito.

-Y allí van llegando primero los malvados, segundos los rubios y terceros los locos- anuncio Chris cuando ellos llegaban a la meta.

-Aquí se pueden ver a las chicas, y a los vampiros- anuncio el invitado –¡Y a lo lejos el auto del amor!-

-¡Ganamos!- festejó Miley.

-Si…pero el desafío no termina, deben subirse a los buses y hacer la carrera de los equipos-anunció Chris mostrando dos horribles autobuses uno de tiburones, y otro de osos.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Nia subiéndose al de los oso.

-¿Y quien te nombro capitana?- pregunto Andrómeda encarnando una ceja.

-¡Siempre fui y seré la capitana!- le discutía la rubia.

-La última vez no te fue tan bien- proponía Maggie subiendo al autobús y sentándose en el final.

-Si Nia deja una vez que otro se encargue- le pedía Blake mientras ella se levantaba de mala manera.

-Como quieran pero si perdemos…¡no fue mi culpa!- avisaba saliendo del asiento del conductor donde se acomodaba cómodamente Andrómeda.

-¿Una mujer tras el volante?- preguntaba Jason asombrado.

-¿Algún problema con las mujeres al volante?- pregunto Mireya, y todas las chicas del equipo le hicieron frente

**_Confesionario_**

-Estoy en un grupo donde hay más muchachas que chicos…eso puede traer problemas- decía agarrándose la cabeza Jason

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Para nada- rió incomodo luego.

-¡Tiburones no debemos fallar!- dijo Julieta

-Iré al volante flaquita- la quitó Yashio a la muchacha

-Mejor si perdemos lo eliminamos- rio Tobi.

-Si no hay fraude- insinuó Alicard subiendo.

-Muy bien el primero en la meta, ¡gana! ¡Preparados listos ya!- anuncio Chris mientras el Cheff bajaba los brazos, ambos iniciaron.

-¡Van a perder!- dijo Yashio y encendió el Tibumovil, Andrómeda también hizo su parte, ambos comenzaron con mucha velocidad.

-Como Tiburón debe tener varias cosas…- dijo Miley buscando los botones- ¿Y los botones?-preguntó luego.

-Olvidaba de decirles, ustedes deben buscar su propia manera de sabotear- dijo Chris por el megáfono mientras con una motocicleta seguía la carrera.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Nia comenzando a buscare cosas por el bus.

-Debo admitir aunque la odie ,si de ganar se trata sí que se lo propone- dijo Liz en uno de los asientos de adelante.

-Vamos a hacerle caras a Yashio- dijo Emma burlona.

-No creo que lo distraiga…-rio Liz.

-¡Busquen algo idiotas!- decía Yashio chocando el Osomovil.

- ¡Tonto nos mataras a todos!- le reprochaba Alicard preocupado.

-¿Y eso me tendría que importar porque?- pregunto Yashio despreocupado y divertido ante un Alicard enojado.

-Porque vamos todos a bordo- dijo el tratando de conservar la calma.

-Wow…eso sí que me importa Alicard, tu vida y la de los otros perdedores- sonreía Yashio concentrado en chocar el Osomóvil.

-Este tipo está loco- decía Andrómeda conservando la calma y tratando de no salirse del carril, aunque el bus era muy pesado y difícil de manejar en esas circunstancias.

-Vacien sus bolsillos ¿que tenemos?- pregunto una Julieta preocupada que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

-Goma de mascar mascada- ofrecía Sam.

-No…-se asqueaban todos.

-¿Un botón?- pregunto James.

-¿Quién demonios lleva un botón en el bolsillo?- preguntó Julieta exasperada.

-¿Gomitas del cabello?- ofreció Janisse.

-¿Bombas de olor?- nuevamente Sam.

-¡SI!- dijeron todos corriendo a tomarlas.

-¿Quién lleva bombas de olor?- pregunto James sonriendo a su amigo Sam.

-Oh…las encontré en el confesionario- rio Sam.

-Acércate lo mas que puedas Yashio- le ordenaba Miley y el chico bufando obedecía.

-¡Cuando estén listos!- gritaba Julieta cuando cada campistas tenía una bombita.

-¡YA!- gritó Miley y todos arrojaron al Osomovil que rápidamente se vió inundado de un humo verde.

-¿¡QUE M…¡?- pregunto Nia y fue censurada.

-Deberíamos…- decía Liz pero no lograba concentrarse debido al olor.

-Preciosa…cuidado el camino- advertía Jason al ver que Andrómeda perdía el control.

-Es un poco de mal olor…- dijo una tranquila Maggie.

-Entonces piensa algo porque no creo contener las ganas de vomitar- dijo Emma con arcadas.

-¡Eso es!- pensó Maggie- ¡Emma acompáñame!- y llevó a Emma a una de las ventanas.

-¡Acelera!- le ordenó Matt a Andrómeda y allí pudieron estar frente a frente con el de los tiburones.

-¡Aquí les va un poco!- dijo Maggie y apretó el estómago de Emma que provoco que la muchachita vomite y empañe todo el vidrio de los Tiburones, mientras los Osos festejaban.

-Asqueroso pero efectivo- chocaba su mano Nia con Maggie.

-¡Qué asco!- se encaprichaba Miley mientras con los parabrisas se deshacía del vomito Yashio.

-Estos chicos sí que son rudos- dijo Cody desde la llegada.

-No has visto nada todavía…- sonreía Chris satisfactorio.

-Bien, no nos ganará con el vomito de la maldita y sucia pelirroja esa- se enfurecía Miley.

-¡Tranquila pulgarcita!- le decía Janisse mientras ellos buscaban una solución.

-Arrojemos nuestros zapatos a sus ventanas- decía animado Francisco.

-No queremos matarlos…aún- dijo Alicard.

-Habla por ti- sugería Miley.

-¡Debemos pincharles una rueda!- exclamo James vergonzoso.

-¡Así se piensa!- lo halagaron sus compañeros.

-Arrojamos a Sam y esperamos a que le pinche la rueda- dijo Francisco y todos lo apoyaron.

-¿A Sam?- preguntó Sam sorprendido.

-¡Sí!- le dijo Julieta empujándolo hacia afuera.

-Pero Sam no quiere…manden a Miley…- ofrecía el chico empujado por sus compañeros.

-Sé valiente, serás un héroe después de esto- lo animaba Julieta y finalmente el chico estaba con un alfiler de gancho en la carrera.

- Parece que se les escapo un tiburón- decia Chris evitando la caída de Sam.

-¿Sam?- se sorprendió Liz y el chico iba directo a la rueda y estaba agarrado de una de las luces traseras del Osomovil cuando vio a la muchacha en la ventana- ¡LO HACES Y JURO MATARTE!-decía ella gritando.

-¿Por qué jurar si puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Matt y con ayuda de Jason arrojaron a Liz por la ventana quien cayó sobre Sam, ambos quedaron sujetos al bus.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- le decía ella empujándolo cansada.

-Mi equipo quiere ganar y me mando yo no quería lo juro…- dijo él con el alfiler en la mano.

-Entonces suelta el alfiler- pidió ella, y el chico con la mano que le quedaba libre lo dejo caer, pero el alfiler por una extraña brisa cayo directo en la rueda -¡LO HICISTE APROPÓSITO!-le gritaba Liz dándole cachetadas de las cuales se cubría Sam.

-¡Juro que no!- se defendía mientras el Osomovil perdía el control.

-¡Parece que Sam lo hizo pero lo atacan!- señalaba Francisco- Hay que ayudarlo-

-¿Golpear a una osa?- preguntó Miley y se arrojo al móvil de los osos donde aferrándose fuerte trataba de defender a Sam.

-¿Llamas a tus amiguitas?- preguntaba una Liz iracunda.

-¡Atacan a Liz!- dijo Emma y se arrojo a ayudar a su amiga.

- Estuve esperando por esto desde que llegamos a la isla- confesó Miley tironeando del cabello de Emma.

-¿Alguien puede ayudar a Miley?- pedía Yashio que con mucho odio chocaba el bus de los osos.

- Solo por el equipo- dijo Janisse que subida de la parte trasera del móvil trataba de ayudar a Miley que estaba muy concentrada peleando con Emma.

-Esto es demasiado- Dijo Nia- Vamos Mireya hay que hacerle entender a los tiburones que son simples perdedores- dijo y desde la ventana le lanzaba golpes a Janisse que trataba de ayudar a Miley.

-¿Creen que son muy listos?- dijo Julieta uniéndose a la locura de los golpes donde la ayudaba también Francisco.

- ¿Quien se cree para golpear a Nia?- pregunto Matt y desde el techo del bus lanzaba escupitajos para que no tocaran a Nia, claro que algunos se desvían a Liz que creía que lo hacía Sam y todo aumentaba el fuego de la pelea.

-Chicos cuidado…no se cuanto pueda aguantar el bus- decía Andrómeda asustada, y viendo el rostro de Yashio que parecía tener problemas también.

-¿Quién es ese matón?- preguntaba Kevin molesto trepándose al techo de su bus y lanzaba goma de mascar y botones a Matt.

- Parece que hay más campistas fuera del Bus que adentro, ahora si le ponen Drama- dijo McLean festejando.

-CURVA CERRADA- gritaban los conductores haciendo una gran maniobra donde la mitad cayeron del bus sobre una colina de tierra.

-¿Y nuestro equipo?- preguntaba un adolorido Toby.

-No lo sé…- dijo Janisse reponiéndose con ayuda del muchacho.

-Esto es culpa de ustedes siempre hacen que los desafíos se vuelvan más sucios- decía Liz tratando de separar a Emma que estaba ahorcando a Miley con sus manos.

-Tranquilas…solo nos queda esperar- dijo Matt doliente.

-¿Quienes quedaron?- preguntó Andrómeda preocupada.

-¡Yo!- grito Nia junto con Mire.

-Igual yo- dijo Maggie- Y el Vampiro- comento finalmente.

-Yo también primor- decía un muy cómodo Jason.

-¡Idiotas!- gritaba Yashio simplemente a los dos únicos en el bus James y Alicard.

-Tu trata de ganar ella tiene una rueda pinchada…-le decía James atemorizado por el tono que había tomado la carrera y con un Yashio fuera de sí manejando.

-Es todo tu culpa y de Miley- le decía Alicard a Yashio.

-¿Culpa mía?, el idiota de la idea fue el muy inteligente James- decía perdiendo los estribos el conductor.

-Tranquilos…hay que ganar- trataba de conservar la calma el muchacho.

-Deberías haber sido expulsado hace tiempo- discutía Alicard.

-Tu deberías haber sido expulsado, ¿no tienes hermanas promiscuas que cuidar?- preguntaba divertido, pero eso colmo a Alicard que se arrojó sobre Yashio haciéndole perder el control del bus, ambos peleaban duro, puñetazos, patadas, y golpes que solo le hacían pensar a James que no quería separarlos.

-Chicos…- decía mientras el bus perdía el control.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo Andrómeda cruzando la línea final mientras los tiburones estaban estrellados a un árbol.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Julieta llegando a la meta caminando con sus otros compañeros.

-Yashio y Alicard discutieron pelearon y…perdieron el control- explicaba James.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Francisco.

-¡No importa eso! Porque perdieron…- dijo Chris riendo.

-Ya sabemos a quién eliminar- dijo Miley ayudando a un Yashio herido a recomponerse.

-Sí, y ese es Yashio- le informaba Kevin que estaba de la mano de Janisse.

-Pero el de la idea fue James- rio Yashio.

-¡Pero no lo vamos a eliminar por ello!- dijo de inmediato Julieta provocando la sorpresa de muchos.

-Afortunadamente es un desafío de recompensas y la recompensa la ganan los Osos- dijo felizmente Chris.

-Chicos si hacen parecer a Heather y Alejandro angelitos- decía Cody sonriendo- Los veo luego y suerte- se despedía finalmente.

-¡Recompensa!- festejaba Mireya.

**Fogata**

-Bien Osos lo hicieron mejor que los Tiburones pero aun así no lo hicieron Genial, y la recompensa es…- decía y un redoble de tambores- Yhiel-

-¿Eso se come?- preguntó Emma.

-No…no se come- contesto una voz femenina, y aparecía una muchacha de contextura muy delicada pero con un bonito cuerpo, morena y pelirroja, con el cabello liso con rizos en las puntas hasta la cintura y ojos ámbar.

-¿Más mujeres en este equipo?- pregunto Jason fastidiado.

-Pensé que te gustaban- dijo burlona Andrómeda.

-Ella es Yhiel y será una osa por lo que queda de los equipos…pero esa no es su única recompensa- sonreía y finalmente los ojos de los oso brillaban- Un día de lujo en crucero- dijo y todos los osos festejaron mientras subían al dichoso barco.

-¿Podremos componer las cosas eh?- le preguntaba Matt a Nia quien solo lo empujaba y se hacía paso con Maggie y Mire para disfrutar del crucero.

- Bien para los que se preguntan en casa quien es Yhiel digamos que es la muchacha de quien Yashio y Alicard están enamorados, ¿no son geniales los productores de este show?, bueno si quieren ver qué ocurre luego con los concursantes y sus dramas y además quieren ver al mejor conductor y mas apuesto deben sintonizar ¡Total Drama Challenge!- finalizaba el conductor.

**ACTUALICEE UN POCO MAS TARDE, DESAFIO DE CODY ERA ESPERADO? GUSTO? BUENO PRIMERO ACLARO LAS PREGUNTAS QUE LES PEDI SON PARA EL DESAFIO SIGUIENTE ASI QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN ARREGLAR O MANDARME BUENO HAGANLO, COMO SIEMPRE DIGO MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y PORQUE SEAN TAN BUENOS! ASI QUE DESAFIO QUE VIENE...SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE ...QUE OPINAN DE YHIEL? Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**SUERTE**


	18. Juega Sucio

-¿Qué?- preguntaba McLean cuando un comunicado le llegaba en la hora del desayuno.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó divertida Nia al conductor.

-No, de ninguna manera…- respondía el mirando a las cámaras.

-¿No te gusta mi sorpresa?- preguntaba Blaineley apareciendo con su usual vestido rojo y un andar despampanante.

-Me encanta…creí que no la tendríamos- decía la ultima parte en susurro.

-Genial entonces, porque llego la hora de mi desafío- sonreía ella moviendo su cadera.

-Es genial, Blaineley- se entusiasmaba Nia.

-¡Más que eso es Blainerrific!- se ponía en el mismo lugar que el conductor

-El desafío y te vas ¿verdad?- preguntaba él fingiendo agrado.

-¡No!, de ninguna manera soy una anfitriona y eso seré hoy, ¿algún inconveniente?- preguntaba ella sentándose en una mesa.

-Adelante- la invitó Chris

-Como ya saben, el programa es totalmente aburrido con esos jueguitos tontos de carreras y desafíos estúpidos- ofrecía ella sonriendo a los campistas- Por lo cual decidí que jueguen y sucio- se entretenía- Hazme un primer plano corazón- le pedía al camarógrafo.

-¿En lodo?, porque ya nos hicieron pasear en estiércol- le recordaba Tobi.

-Claro que no campistas novatos, hablo de jugar con los sentimientos, debilidades y momentos oscuros de ustedes mismos- señalaba la rubia.

-Creo que me está gustando que estés aquí- sonreía Chris

-Tranquilo McLean- le decía ella poniendo su mano en el pecho del anfitrión.

-Y bien… ¿vamos a los atriles de las preguntas?- proponía McLean y los campistas confundidos.

-Siento que no es la clase de desafío en el cual me irá bien…- se lamentaba Alicard.

-Siéntate Yhiel…- le dijo Blake a la muchachita.

-Gracias eres todo un caballero- agradecía la muchacha.

-¿Yhiel?- preguntó Yashio perdiendo los ojos mientras Miley le hablaba.

-Te estoy hablando- exigía ella cuando él se quedaba estático.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba atónito a la muchachita nueva.

-Bueno estoy en el show, ¿no es grandioso?- indagó ella sonriendo.

-Si…-dijo el nervioso

**_Confesionario._**

-Y ahora va a ser divertido Alicard tratando de conquistarla- sonreía malvado Yashio.

-¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Yashio ahora?- preguntaba Miley ofendida.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-No me gusta este tipo de desafío…- decía Emma temblando de piernas.

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien- le marcaba Maggie mientras se perdía en el otro equipo.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- le preguntaba Mireya cuando cada una estaba en su atril correspondiente.

-A Francisco, se me hace lindo- decía con ojos soñadores.

-Bien empecemos con las preguntas ¿quieren?- decía Blaineley compartiendo atril con Chris.

-Preguntas vergonzosas- encabezaba el anfitrión.

-Empecemos con los tiburones y su dulce y tenaz James- sonreía a la cámara la rubia- Primera pregunta, si sales victorioso de la pregunta, lo cual dudo- decía a la cámara mientras James escondía su temor- Si responden con mentiras las sillas le proporcionara un electroshock-

-Comencemos- leía Chris un papel- ¿Cuál es tu materia de la escuela preferida?- preguntaba y el chico tragaba saliva.

-No debería avergonzarme…Física- contesto y Matt y Jason contenían la risa.

-Muy bien James- lo felicitaba Blaineley- La siguiente es para la rubia admirable del show, Nia-señalaba Blaineley.

-La pregunta ¿Con quién te gustó besarte más?- decía sonriendo y todas las cámaras apuntaban a la muchacha-

-Ah…con…bueno…- dudaba mientras miraba la silla del atril -Con…un chico en…la secundaria de mi escuela- dijo y la silla le dio un electroshock.

-¡Buuu Nia!- la abucheo Blaineley- Menos puntos para ti, y la siguiente la dulce y amargada Janisse- sonreía

-¿Amargada porque no soy una tonta animadora?- preguntaba y recibía un electroshock.

-Lo siento…- sonreía Blaineley con un control en su mano- Como decía amargada Janisse tu pregunta- y dejaba a Chris leerla.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes un vestido de Tango entre tu ropa?- preguntaba riendo.

- ¿Cómo saben eso?- pregunto y recibió otro electroshock- Bueno bueno…porque mi madre me dijo que lo traiga si había algún tipo de competencia de baile, ¿satisfechos?- terminaba de responder.

-Más que eso- sonreía Blaineley- Siguiendo con el dulce Sam- sonreía y Sam miraba a los costados perdido.

-Oh Genial- sonreía y de preparaba.

-¿Por qué la cicatriz?- preguntaba Chris y el chico se ruborizaba.

-Bien, cuando era niño miraba muchas películas de acción y creí que era como guepardo y que mi piel iba a regenerarse, además en la escuela me decían superhéroe, así que tome una navaja y me auto apuñale…- termino diciendo apenado.

-Eres más idiota de lo que creía- reía Yashio.

-Era niño tenía unos…10 años- se explicaba.

-¡Eso es una confesión!- decía a la cámara Blaineley- Bien Miley tu turno dulce amante de Thiago- le sonreía al rubia.

- ¿Has hecho alguna vez algún trabajo a cambio de dinero?- preguntaba Chris.

-¿QUE?- se enfado ella- No, bueno es una pregunta capciosa, trabajas por dinero así que si haces algo por dinero, pero a hacer algo ¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba ella.

-Miley es solo una oportunidad…y la respuesta no es la esperada- decía Chris y Blaineley apretaba el botón donde electrocutaba a Miley.

-Otra pregunta y es para la rival de Miley la dulce y sensual Emma- y la muchacha sonreía sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con tu mejor amiga?- preguntaba tenaz el anfitrión.

-Porque, bueno no lo vayan a tomar mal…pero bese a su novio, o sea él y yo nos gustábamos desde antes no fue mi culpa y el quiso, digo el no la quería y ella me lo robo a mi…no soy una roba novios- terminaba diciendo.

-¡LO SABIA!- reía Miley- Eres una roba novios-se satisfacía Miley.

-Muy bien pasando a la roba novios, una pregunta para Jason- y el chico le sonreía a Matt aunque su incomodidad era obvia.

-¿Cuál era tu juego favorito de chico?- le pregunto sonriendo Chris al ver la respuesta.

-No pienso responder y que se rían de mí, no claro que no- se rehusaba Jason indignado y recibió un electroshock.

-Y para seguir con la línea, debe responder su amigote Matt- y el chico se quedo quieto como una piedra.

-¿A que le temes?- le preguntaba Chris con una sonrisa picara y malvada, casi disfrutando la incomodidad del rubio.

-Temor...bueno a la sangre- admitió casi soltando todo el aire que tenía en el cuerpo para luego sonrojarse.

-Eres valiente-lo felicitaba Jason.

-Si muy- ironizaba con risa la anfitriona- Pregunta para Yhiel- sonreía de lado a lado

-Que rápido- dijo la muchacha riendo y tratando de mirar solo adelante

-¿Si tuvieses que elegir a algún chico en tu vida quien seria Yashio o Alicard?- preguntaba malicioso Chris y disfrutando cada palabra con su co-anfitriona.

-¡Que pregunta!- se alarmo ella- Pues...seria... ¿chico de mi vida?...no podría...ehm...debo ir al baño- se excuso pero antes de salir recibió tremendo electroshock

-Esto funciona de maravilla- sonreía Blaineley.

-Claro ahora tenemos un interno ocupándose de eso...Troy creo que se llama- decía Chris rascando su cabeza- Arregla de todo-

-Troy...-murmuraba Julieta

-¡Mireya una preguntita para ti!-le informaban

-Parece que nos llego una información de que estuviste en un reformatorio y no solo una vez¿ es eso verdad?-preguntaba Chris leyendo

-Bueno...digamos que si, más bien si- dijo al ver a Blaineley estar a punto de oprimir el botón para que una descarga sea despedida.

-Parece que no eres la niñita buena que creemos- se asombraba Maggie mientras Mireya se tapaba la cara.

-Mucho mejor- murmuró la rubia-Siguiente Alicard-

-¿Con que Jamás saldrías de tu casa y porque? -fingía seriedad Chris

-Es privado...-dijo y recibió un electroshock

-Los realitys no conoce la palabra "privado" si no tiene el "no es" delante- contestaba Chris riendo- Este juego comienza a interesarme- decía leyendo- Es más las preguntas que no estén aquí iran directo a nuestro Aftermath- repasaba las hojas.

-¿MÁS?-se alarmo Julieta

-Siguiendo nuestro cuestionario con Julieta la jefa de los tiburones- se divertía la rubia mientras con Chris reían de las preguntas.

-¿Que tal tu primer novio y primer beso?- preguntaba el anfitrión.

-Bueno...me gustaría responder estuvo bien- se incomodaba pero Blaineley y Chris le hacían un gesto con la cabeza negando y luego un electroshock la golpeaba.

-Muy mal para ser la líder del grupo- sonreía Chris- Seguimos con Liz la niñita de los Osos- y preguntaba

- ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de un chico físicamente? presten atención chicos- una mirada maliciosa y feliz se dibujaba en Blaineley mientras miraba fijamente a un muy interesado Sam

-Supongo...los ojos, los ojos son de las cosas más bellas que hay, amo esos ojos sinceros con amor que con una mirada pueden expresar mil palabras- decía con mirada enamoradiza y sin siquiera pensarlo hecho un rápido vistazo a Sam que estaba aun más contento.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos dulce- le sonreía Matt, y Nia bufaba.

-Yashio el chico malo del Reality ¡contesta!- le decía Blaineley- Eres muy bueno peleando pero... ¿te ha vencido una chica alguna vez?- preguntaba

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás!- negó y un electroshock lo alcanzo.

-Parece que no es correcta- chocaba su mano Chris con Blaineley y luego se miraban con odio- Sigo con Blake el vampiro-

-¡Que no soy vampiro!- se exasperaba- ¿Alguna vez mostraste tus partes intima en público?-

-Sí, era una clase de arte nada raro- dijo sonrojado.

- Apuesto a que Miri hubiera pagado por estar allí- sonreia Nia con Maggie.

-Y siguiendo con la chica de los osos Maggie-y la chica se alegraba porque fuese su turno.

-¿Cuál es tu color natural?- le pregunto Blaineley- Y no te culpo por pasarte al lado de las rubias-le sonreía.

-¿No eres rubia natural?- preguntaba sorprendido Blake.

-Bueno...soy una aburridísima pelinegra- contesta

-¡Oye! lo de aburridísima está de más- se ofendía Liz.

-Francisco tu turno- y el chico se preparaba- ¿Podrías contarnos tu momento más embarazoso?- el chico al escucharlo resoplo.

-Una vez estábamos jugando al baloncesto con una amiga de mi novia, y quise quitarle la pelota pero en un intento en vez de tomar la pelota tome una de sus lolas, todavía recuerdo la cara de ella poniéndose roja y la cara de mi novia cuando me vio- decía el chico tapándose el rostro.

-Suertuda- dejo escapar Maggie

-¿Acaso le ves algo de lindo a ese tiburón?- pregunto Nia intrigada en un susurro a su amiga

-Si...no te pongas celosa- dijo y ambas rieron dejando a un Matt curioso e intrigado.

-Toby tu turno si tuvieras que elegir la chica más linda del show ¿quién sería?- le pregunto Chris, Julieta y Janisse clavaron sus ojos en el muchacho que solo pudo transpirar.

-No...podría elegir- dijo y recibió tremendo electroshock.

-Odio los indecisos- confesó Blaineley- Solo nos queda una persona que decide el desempate, la fuerte Andrómeda- y la chica se preparo.

-la pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu relación con tu familia?-le pregunto Chris serio, ella miro a Liz y luego bajo la vista.

-Mi relación es...no...- trataba de explicar pero no podía un nudo se le hizo en la garganta- No responderé- dijo finalmente dejando boquiabierto a su equipo, claro todos menos Emma y Liz.

-Entonces es un empate, pregunta para Yashio para desempatar ¿Confundiste un travesti con una chica?- preguntaba conteniendo la risa

-Si...- dijo apenado pero todo para no ser eliminado, el estudio estallo en risas.

-Jamás me vestiré de mujer delante de ti dijo Sam con broma.

-¿Te vistes de mujer?- le pregunto Francisco divertido.

-No...Solo que si un día lo hago no será delante de Yashio- sonreía el muchacho dejando algo confundido a Francisco.

-Muy bien hecho campistas novatos, siguiente desafío- se alegraba la rubia.

-No lo hiciste nada mal- decía Chris al verla

-Gracias McLean, eso demuestra que hubiese sido mejor anfitriona de lo que tú jamás serás- le refregaba presumida caminando con un paso altanero.

-Eso quisieras linda- le dijo sonriendo y ella encarno una ceja pero le dio poca importancia, finalmente llegaron a una pista de obstáculos.

-Siguiente desafío, enfrentar su debilidad, harán proezas mientras su debilidad es puesta frente a frente- les decía Blaineley.

-No entiendo...-se confundía Mireya.

-Ya lo harás- le dijo Chris-Troy trae el kilo de naranja- en ese instante llego a escena un muchacho, de cabello castaño rubio, alto y unos hermosos ojos verdes, además tenía un gran físico.

-Oh no- dijo Julieta entre susurros.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó James que estaba detrás de ella.

-Nada...creo- dijo ella.

-Les presento al nuevo interno Troy, el nos acompañara hasta el final, y una sorpresa fue un ex novio de nuestra querida Julieta- dijo y el chico sonrió.

**_Confesionario_**

-¿Ex de Julieta?- se preguntaba Toby- Ese chico no tiene lo necesario para ser el novio de Julieta- decía finalmente- Tampoco James-

-¿Y qué viene a hacer aquí?- preguntó iracundo James pero guardando la calma.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-¿Como estas July?- le preguntaba galán.

-Como la gente debe estar en un reality- sonrió incomoda y se alejo discretamente.

-Bien deben llevar este kilo de naranja por la cornisa, si el kilo cae demuestra debilidad si el kilo queda lo han superado- sonreía la rubia.

-Gran idea- halagaba Chris- Primeros Jason y James-y ambos se subían el kilo en la espalda-Bien prepárense para ser debilitados- decía Chris y los chicos caminaban por la cornisa.

-Bien no puede ser tan difícil- decía un James solitario llevando el pesado kilo

-¿Hablas solo o conmigo?- le preguntaba Jason fastidiado.

-Solo- contestaba- No quiero fraternizar con el enemigo- declaraba serio.

-Que idiota- resoplaba Jason, James quería responder pero no pudo algo le negó hacerlo, vio a una chica más joven que él en sillas de ruedas.

-¿Pobre verdad?- dijo Jason.

-No sabía que tenias corazón- trato de suavizar el momento y Jason solo levanto una ceja- Es broma- aclaró

-Qué bueno que aclaraste, por un minuto pensé que hablabas en serio- ironizo Jason a quien se le estaban disparando cosas en las zapatillas- Esto es molesto-

-Ayuda...-gritaba la niña en sillas de ruedas.

-Debería...- dijo James.

-Oye ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba Julieta mirando desde lejos.

-Su debilidad...su hermanita- dijo Blaineley y Julieta abrió los ojos como platos y quedo frisada por la imagen

-Deberíamos...pero debe ser un truco barato- dijo Jason que no dejaba de mirar sus zapatillas.

-Pero no puedo...se me hace familiar- decía tratando de descifrar quien era la chica.

-Pues ve y ayúdala y de paso pierde el desafío- le decía Jason

-Lo...hare- dijo finalmente arrojo el kilo de naranjas y corrió a ayudar a la chica.

-James- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué...?- y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta apareció Chris.

-Tal parece que no conquístate tu debilidad osos tienen un punto a favor- decía y los osos festejaban

-Es totalmente injusto es su hermanita...y es...lisiada no pueden hacerlo- reprochaba Francisco.

-Por eso se llama juega sucio y no juega limpio y gana honradamente- le decía Blaineley molesta-Y la gente ama los chicos dulces- terminaba.

-Por lo menos alguien del equipo gana- decía Nia mirando a Andrómeda fijamente.

-Tienes razón- se regocijaba Jason.

-Tu ni siquiera sabes porque no respondí- le reprochaba una Andrómeda distinta a la divertida que rara vez se ofendía con Jason

-Entonces dime -le pedía el chico.

-No lo entenderías tu eres un niño mimado que tiene todo, ¿por qué vienes a perder el tiempo aquí? vuelve a tu casa- decía la defensiva una Andrómeda herida.

-Vuelve tu a tu casa... ¿o es eso? ¿no tienes? entonces vuelve a tu sucio orfanato niña de la calle ¿crees que puede decirme que por ser un niño mimado no puedo estar aquí? ...pues lamento que tu vida sea miserable y la mía no- decía hiriente entonces ante el asombro de todos Andrómeda le dio un puñetazo en el medio de la cara.

-Para que aprendas- dijo Liz finalmente dándole una patada en su parte intima dejando al chico el suelo.

-¿No crees que te excediste?- le preguntaba Blake mientras Matt se quedaba asombrado.

-No...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Siguiente niños del drama Yashio y Yhiel- dijo y el chico sonrió seductor.

-Va a ser divertido preciosa- le decía el y ella solo sonreía.

-¿No crees que sé demasiado de ti como para hacerte perder?- le preguntaba segura.

-Eso es porque te importo demasiado- remataba él y ella solo ignoraba el comentario.

**_Confesionario._**

-Miley se fuerte- se decía a si misma

-Confesionario, genial- sonreía divertida Yhiel- Esperaba la reacción petulante de Yashio pero…Alicard ni siquiera me mira- se asombraba la muchacha.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Todavía recuerdo tu debilidad- le dijo él

-Igual yo- sonreía la muchacha.

-Deberán permanecer uno junto al otro estableciendo contacto visual sin moverse ni titubear-dijo y ambos pensaron en lo fácil que sería, por un instante hubo una chispa en los ojos de ambos.

-Idiota- le gritaba Matt a Yashio y arrojaba bellotas- ¿No quieres pelear?

- No jamás lograras vencerme...- decía tratando de conservar la calma, mientras para Yhiel había mucha cantidad de chocolate a su lado y Alicard la comía despacio riendo, ninguno de los dos perdía la concentración, hasta que Yhiel sonrió picara.

-Lamento no poder comer ningún chocolate contigo Alicard ellos sí que saben mi nueva debilidad...-dijo y Yashio observo a Alicard.

-¡Aléjate de ella idiota!- dijo finalmente lanzándose sobre el muchacho y perdió el desafío.

-Me empieza a caer bien...- dijo Nia sonriendo.

-Es astuta...pero quizás demasiado recuerda ella es la chica que estuvo con Yashio- decía Mireya mientras ambas analizaban la situación.

-Tienes razón...- decía Nia admirando a Mire.

-Bien preciosuras descansen a la noche tendrán el último desafío- mencionaba Blaineley y dejaba el lugar.

-¿Qué les tienes deparado?- le preguntaba Chris mientras Troy se quedaba acomodando.

-Te sorprenderás -le dijo Blaineley sonriendo y haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Suerte que el desafío no era para ti...pues tu debilidad son los anfitriones súper sensuales-sonreía pícaro ante su propio comentario.

-Suerte porque tendrían que haber salido a buscar uno de inmediato- sonrió y cerró la puerta de su camarín dejando la nariz plana del conductor.

**Osos**

-Pídele disculpas- le decía Blake.

-No- se rehusaba Jason observando a Andrómeda de lejos.

-Chicos...hay algo raro en las chicas- decía Matt mirando al cielo.

-De todo, lo más estúpido fue eliminarnos entre nosotros...- dijo Jason y luego le dedico una mirada cómplice a Matt.

* * *

-Muero por ver quien sigue...- sonreía Mireya quitándose el esmalte de sus uñas.

-Si...- decía sin interés Nia y luego se reponía- Si llegáramos a perder debemos eliminar a un enemigo en común y esa Yhiel me cae bastante mal- dijo mirando a la muchacha solitaria en la orilla.

-Si a mí también ¿quién se cree entrando a la mitad del show?- preguntaba Mireya y Nia reía

-Oye ¿alguna vez besaste una chica?- pregunto Nia saliendo del tema.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Mireya confundida.

* * *

-Lo odio...no me duele lo que me diga si no como...-dijo Andrómeda con los ojos a punto de estallar del llanto, pero aun así se contenía.

-¿Eres huérfana?- le pregunto Emma

-Si...-dijo Andrómeda

-Te entiendo...yo igual- se entristeció Liz.

-Quisiera tener unos padres de más para prestarles- dijo inocente Emma y ambas sonrieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja

**Tiburones**

-¿Así que Yhiel?- preguntaba Miley intrigada.

-Yhiel...- dijo con un tono desconocido en la voz de Yashio.

-¿No íbamos a tener un plan de cero distracciones?- preguntó ella parándose en frente a él.

-Y lo tenemos, jamás fue un problema- sonreía el chico sentándose en una roca.

-Lo fue recién...perdiste y podrías haber sido expulsado idiota- le dijo negándose a sentarse cuando él la arrastraba de la mano- Había solo algo en común en los dos ganar a toda costa...-

-No hagas berrinche tonta, aun eres mi favorita- sonreía Yashio y ella se sonrojaba.

-¡No es por eso!...yo deje a un lado mi debilidad deberías revisar la tuya- dijo aun ofendida.

-Que complicada...- resoplaba Yashio

* * *

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba Kevin mientras Janisse dormía una siesta en la tienda.

-Ya pasaste ¿no?- dijo ofendida.

-Linda ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó

-Mi nombre es Janisse no linda- contesto fría.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba él preocupado y ella miraba con ojos tristes.

-¿Crees que no te veo cuando la miras? no juegues con las dos y decídete de una vez Toby- le dijo aun sin mantener contacto visual con él.

-No juego, jamás jugaría contigo -le decía pero ella aun no daba señales- Como quieras-dijo tristemente.

* * *

-¿Julieta?- le preguntaba un muchacho acercándose a la chica que robaba pan de la cocina.

-¡Que...no!- dijo ella escondiendo- ¡TROY!-se asusto y un pedazo de pan cayo de su boca- Soy repugnante- se dijo a sí misma.

-Tranquila, come el Cheff no lo notara- le dijo el riendo y acercándose a ella

-Troy ¿por qué te acercas?, te escucho perfectamente de la distancia que estábamos- sonreía incomoda.

-Porque te quiero ver de cerca, estas más hermosa que nunca- decía seductor acariciando el rostro de ella.

-Uh...- menciono- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás?- le pregunto dando la vuelta pero él le hablaba al oído de ella.

-Hasta el final- dijo y acariciaba el cabello.

-Lo siento...-decía James entrando- ¿Interrumpo?

-Si...-dijo Troy de mala gana.

-¡No! - menciono Julieta- Te estaba buscando- le dijo a James y salió de la cocina con él- Gracias- dijo aliviada.

-No estaré siempre para salvarte de tus enamorados- le sonreía y ella solo miraba al muchacho nervioso.

-Que mal lo de tu hermanita- dijo finalmente y el chico bajo la vista.

-Lamento haber perdido pero jamás podre superarlo- dijo el chico y ella tomo la mano de él y sonrió cálidamente.

-Eres muy dulce- le dijo y el chico se aproximo.

-Me debo ir- dijo ella esquivándolo y dejando a un James solitario

* * *

-Mi parte favorita fue cuando el auto volador choco con el banco- decía Sam sonriendo.

-Eso nunca paso en la gran estafa- le dijo Francisco mientras jugaba con una playstation portátil

-Lo sé, pero hubiera sido genial ¿eh?- le preguntó provocando la risa de el chico.

-Es tan...- suspiraba Alicard.

-Buena idea, ¡LO SÉ!-dijo Sam chocando su mano con Alicard pero este no respondía estaba en una especia de transe.

-Debería mantenerla lejos de Yashio...- susurraba mientras Francisco se sumergía en el juego y Sam lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Sí, un auto volador cerca de Yashio y tendríamos la segunda guerra mundial- decía aun creyendo que hablaban de su tema- ¿Dónde vas?-le pregunto pero Alicard se había alejado.

-Francisco ¿verdad?- pregunto Maggie bajando de un árbol.

-¿Me voy?- pregunto Sam, pero antes de que respondan ya había desaparecido.

-Maggie...-dijo el chico siguiendo con su juego.

-Exacto, ¿a qué juegas?, Devil May Cry, genial ya me lo pase todo, amo los juegos- sonreía mientras se colocaba al lado.

-¿En serio? que bien que a una chica le gusten los juegos- sonreía pero seguía jugando.

-Sí que te concentras- sonreía y luego le besaba la nariz- Quedas advertido-dijo cuando él se confundía.

**_Confesionario._**

-No, no no y no Francisco-se decia a si mismo

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

* * *

-Alicard- se sorprendía Yhiel mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente.

-Oh...no quería molestar- dijo tímido.

-No molestas y lo sabe- sonrió ella.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que tu estadía sea placentera- fingía frialdad y ella se acercaba.

-Muy placentera- decía sonriendo de una manera hermosa- ¿Qué haces para divertirte?-le preguntaba

-¿Divertirme? No tuve tiempo de eso- dijo y bajo la mirada.

-Siempre el mismo- y ahora fue ella quien bajo la mirada

-Bueno me alegro- termino diciendo incomodo- Cuídate y nos estamos hablando- dijo dejando a la chica con una mirada triste.

-Si...-dijo finalmente decepcionada.

-Campistas vuelvan a sus hermosos lugares- les decía Blaineley.

-Elijan a alguien de su equipo al más fuerte- sugería Chris.

-No podemos elegir a Yashio su debilidad esta frente a nuestras narices- dijo Kevin.

-Por lo menos es una chica y no dos- dijo Janisse resentida dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Tampoco a James, ya la conocen- dijo Francisco- Pero tengo al chico ideal- sonreía

-Genial por ofrecerte- le dijo Sam sonriendo pero todos echaron una risita

-El chico eres tú- le dijo Julieta.

-¿Porque siempre Sam?-preguntaba él

-Obvio que no podemos elegir al idiota de Jason- dijo Emma

-¿Tu también ricitos de ketchup?- le preguntaba el muchacho algo apenado.

-Porque no nos defiendes tú de una vez por todas- le reclamo Nia a Blake.

-Tampoco me agradas- le dijo el chico.

-Tú puedes- lo alentó Liz.

-Entonces Blake y Sam serán- anunció conforme Blaineley- No pierdan la concentración, llevaran esta mochila llena de arena, un huevo sobre una cuchara en la mano, deberán ir hasta aquel poste dejar el huevo y la alarma declarara un ganador.

-Fácil- sonreía Blake

-Cuídense de sus debilidades- dijo Chris mientras Troy les colocaba las cosas a los participantes.

-Osos y Tiburones deben derrocar al equipo contrario- y dicho esto los otros salieron caminando.

**Tiburones**

-Debilidades de Blake... ¿la sangre?- pregunto riendo Miley.

-Su debilidad debe ser esa chica...-decía Francisco.

-Desde que saliste de la isla eres más inteligente- lo halagó Alicard.

-¡Lo sé!- se entusiasmo el chico- Es como si la isla te estupidisara- decía

-Dímelo a mi- resoplaba una deprimida Janisse.

-Mir...mir...Miroslava!- recordaba Julieta sonriendo.

**Osos**

-Chicos la debilidad de Sam es fácil, alguna comida el chico es un tonto- dijo Jason sin darle importancia.

-¿Le muestro mis piernas?- preguntaba Maggie.

-No, pero podrías hacérmelo a mí- comentaba Jason y ella le daba la espalda.

-Liz...- la llevaba a otro rincón Nia a la muchacha- Tu y yo sabemos la debilidad de Sam, te recomiendo algo o la usas a favor o Maggie, Mire, Jason y Matt votaremos por ti...-le decía tomándola del brazo.

-¿Tu de verdad crees que yo soy su debilidad? Estas alucinando- dijo incrédula la muchacha

-Créeme que si, mejor usarlo a favor no dañas a nadie- la convenció la rubia

**_Confesionario._**

-Nia tiene razon fui saboteada demasiadas veces por el, se merece que me las cobre-decia decidida

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Esto se volvió complicado- decía Sam riendo, Blake se mantenía en juego y no contestaba- Veo muy ocupado para hablar- sonreía- Divertido- repetía pero Blake lo ignoraba- Que concentración- reía Sam.

-Cállate- le dijo y el chico tristemente cerró la boca.

-Operación Yashio, es aun peor cuando nos organizamos, entra en acción- dijo Julieta y Yashio se unió a la caminata.

-¿Oye sabes que me gustaba mucho? el trasero de Miroslava era tan jugoso podías hasta nadar allí- decía Yashio despreocupado, se pudo notar ira en Blake.

-No caeré ante tal truco- dijo el muchacho.

-Me gustaría dejarle un hijo- insistía el malvado.

-No me distraeré- trataba de conservar la calma.

-Yashio es de mal gusto- sonreía Sam- Ah cierto tiene que serlo para distraerlo, buen plan-sonreía el muchacho de los tiburones mientras Yashio le dedicaba su peor mirada.

-Sam- dijo Liz llegando felizmente

-Oh tu...-dijo el sonriendo- Genial tu respuesta de los ojos -decía el chico tímido.

-¿Desafío difícil eh?- preguntaba siguiéndolo a la par mientras Yashio trataba de hacer estallar a Blake quienes se alejaban de a poco.

-No-contesto- Llevar un huevo y arena-

-Oh... ¡calambre!- fingía ella arrojándose al suelo ante las directivas de Nia

-Liz...no puedo juntarte sube a mi espalda- le dijo Sam y ella subió, el chico se doblaba del peso pero seguía, Liz comenzaba a sentirse mal por hacerlo trabajar duro al chico.

-Genial historia la de la cicatriz, déjame bajar y verla- dijo luego.

-¿Tu calambre?- preguntó confundido pero ella no le dio importancia, levanto la remera del chico y miro la cicatriz además del físico marcado de Sam que la puso como un tomate- Demasiado-dijo ella y el chico sonrió- Sam...pareces ejercitarte- le decía pegando una palmada en la espalda donde estaba la mochila.

-Si- dijo el sin perder el equilibrio- Debería concentrarme-

-¡Te falta poco!- se escucho y ellos pudieron ver la meta.

-Nos vemos Liz- dijo él pero al chica corrió a la meta.

-No pude- se vio a Yashio arrojado en el suelo con la bolsa de arena encima.

-¡LO LOGRASTE!- sonrieron los tiburones cuando él estaba en el suelo.

-Solo Sam debe terminar y ganaran- anuncio Blaineley.

-Sam... -le dijo Liz cuando el chico iba a dejar el huevo y le dedico una mirada seductora, una mirada única en donde además le lanzo un beso, el chico se distrajo pero el huevo milagrosamente no se rompió.

-¡Ganaron tiburones!- anuncio Chris.

-¿Cómo?, Se supone que Sam debía perder- dijo Nia exasperada, el chico encarno una ceja y tuvo una mirada única.

-Se los ve a la noche y no se olviden hagan mucho drama solo así se sube el raiting- sonreía Blaineley- Y con anfitrión adecuado- dijo finalmente.

-También te quiero- la empujaba Chris.

* * *

**Tiburones**

-Liz...- llamaba Sam a la muchacha.

-Oh Sam, bien por ti- dijo ella enfadada.

-¿Tu me hablaste bien porque querías que pierda?- le preguntaba sosteniéndola del brazo y dejando de lado el tono burlesco.

-Ehm...- se puso nerviosa la muchacha- Es una forma fea de decirla pero el juego se llamaba juega sucio y yo simplemente- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Jugaste sucio conmigo?- preguntó apenado- Creí que no eras...creí que...-dijo

-Sam es un juego- se preocupo ella- Además tu siempre arruinas mis desafíos-

-Sabes perfectamente que no es mi intención jamás arruinaría tu juego intencionalmente eso es bajo, pero no para ti - le reprochaba serio

-No...-dijo ella

-Si-contesto frio- Perdí el tiempo en creer que eras distinta Elizabeth- se entristecía.

-No me digas Elizabeth- pronunciaba ella triste.

-No te preocupes, ya no te molestare más, no diré tu nombre nada, tranquila se cumplió tu sueño te dejare en paz- dijo el chico y se alejo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundida

**_Confesionario_**

-Por alguna razón...me siento mal triste y pésimo...- decía a la cámara

**_Fin del confesionario_**.

-¿Estas mejor?- le preguntaba Yhiel llevándole agua a Yashio.

-Genial, perdieron gracias a mi- sonreía

-¿Qué hace la enfermera de cuarta?- preguntaba Miley con una aspirina.

-Solo vine a ver como estaba...- decía ella alejándose y haciendo que Yashio se perdiera en sus curvas.

-¡Aquí tienes!- le dijo golpeándolo donde le dolía- Lo siento- se lamentaba irónica y el chico reía.

-Por eso eres mi favorita- dijo tomando la aspirina.

-Jan...- llamaba Toby- Lo siento si te hice sentir mal y comprendo que no quieras hablarme pero sé que debo estar contigo y solo necesito que me acompañes- le dijo y ella se levanto pero aún así no estableció contacto visual, ambos fueron hasta el muelle donde había un barco con velas y comida, además de música gótica que ambos disfrutaban.

-Toby...- mencionaba ella enamorada del detalle- ¿Como lo hiciste?-le preguntaba subiendo al pequeño bote.

-Contactos- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Perdóname si?, Julieta es mi amiga y es genial pero...quizás no debemos estar juntos- le confesó.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora- le dijo ella besándolo tiernamente en los labios - Te lo has ganado- le dijo ella

-Te lo dije, este chico es de cuarta- le decía Troy a Julieta, ambos se encontraban detrás de un árbol observando.

-Supuse que terminaría así...- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza- Gracias por esto- le dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-De nada preciosa- le contesto él

**_Confesionario_**

-Uno menos y queda James, si se lo preguntan si le ofrecí una noche romántica a Toby, mi intención ¿no es obvia? alejarlo de Julieta vine a recuperarla y lo hare- sonreía a la cámara

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Sam me pasó algo de lo más raro...- le decía Francisco- Maggie...-

-¿Una chica del otro equipo? Solo te quiere confundir ni la mires a los ojos- le advertía triste.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntaba su amigo.

-Tengo...sueño- dijo finalmente recostándose.

**Fogata.**

-Genial, ¡fogata!- festejaba Maggie

-¿Eso?- preguntaba Matt riendo.

-Nada, solo que me emocionan los finales- contestaba.

-Bien campistas soportaron revelar sus secretos, y sus debilidades sin mencionar intentar hacer perder al equipo contrario, ustedes sin que jugaron sucio pero no lo suficiente ¿por qué no me sorprende que Yashio haya resultado victorioso finalmente?- sonreía el anfitrión.

-Comienzo a extrañar a Blaineley- decía Mireya.

-Por suerte tienes tu malvavisco y cuídalo muy bien- le dijo Chris- Andrómeda, Emma y Nia- las tres lo agarraban- Yhiel Maggie y Liz-y las tres chicas sonreían- Finalmente Matt-y quedaban Jason y Blake.

-Oh que gran final- sonreía Maggie.

-Jason sigues en la isla milagrosamente, Blake eliminado-y el chico se levantaba.

-Fue un gusto conocer a algunos...creo- dijo finalmente y se subió al bote.

-¿Me salve?- preguntó el chico mientras Matt lo palmeaba.

-Por muy poco- le dijo Emma entre dientes.

-Andrómeda...- la llamaba antes de que esta abandone el lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó ella indiferente.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio lo dijo porque simplemente me sentí vulnerable fui un bestia un idiota lo siento- le pedía mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-No lo fuiste, lo eres- le dijo ella soltándose -No lo hagas para no ser eliminado-lo despreciaba.

-No lo hago por ello...lo hago porque me gusta - dijo y ambos se quedaron perplejos- Me gusta... Pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- repuso rápidamente.

-Ya veo...-dijo ella y se marcho.

-Que dramáticos, ¿para que las telenovelas? si un reality es un mucho mas dramático y aún más con estos chicos, ¿Quieren más drama, mas desafíos, y mucho mas McLean recargado? pues saben que hacer Sintonizar Total Drama Challenge- decía finalmente

**ACTUALICE RAPIDO PORQUE QUERIA! Y PORQUE ME AMENAZABAN XD JAJAJAJA. A VER REPASEMOS MUY VERGONZOSO PARA TODOS, PUSE UN POCO DE BLAINELEY Y CHRIS XQ A MI ME GUSTA JIJI ^^, ¿QUE PIENSAN DE TROY?, ¿JASON FUE TODO UN BESTIA! ¿QUE DEBE HACER ANDORMEDA?, ¿QUE HABRA ENTRE FRANCISCO Y MAGGIE? O Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE! SAM SE DESILUCIONO ¿QUE PASARA CON NUESTRA TAN AMADA PAREJA SAMXLIZ? , SIEMPRE LO DIGO Y NO ME CANSO GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y X TODO LO Q PONEN! Y X CIERTO LOS DATOS ADICIONALES SERAN TENIDOS EN CUENTA PARA EL AFTER.**

**SUERTE**


	19. Bailemos

-Bienvenidos televidentes a un nuevo episodio de Total Drama Challenge, en el anterior pudimos ver a nuestros campistas pasar por sus peores momentos, pero hoy la pasaran aun peor, ¡tendrán que bailar!-anunciaba Chris Mclean a la cámara.

-Eso es, ¡conmigo como invitada especial!- participaba Leshawna.

-Oh…Leshawna, te lo dije- le decía Nia a Mireya que le pagaba con un esmalte de uñas.

-¿Eso solo?- preguntaba la afro canadiense.

-Sí, eso solo venimos hace muchos días viendo ex campistas , y solo queremos terminar el reality- confirmaba Janisse con una sonrisa poco usual en ella.

-Que feliz se te ve hoy- le decía Julieta con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de ti- le decía ella sin mirarla, y Julieta rodaba los ojos.

-Bien tengo una buena o mala noticia para darles, ¡se disuelven los equipos!- anunciaba Chris.

-Eso podría haber sido una buena noticia- decía poco radiante Sam.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- se preocupada James.

-Esta así desde el desafío de Blaineley- secreteaba Francisco.

-Bien basta de charloteo y a bailar- decía ella moviendo las caderas.

-¡Por favor no!- rogaba Julieta

-¡Sí!, así que hagan parejas y por favor mujeres con hombres- pedía la muchacha al ver a amigas querer juntarse con ellas mismas.

-Es bastante obvio que tu…- decía Miley cerrando los ojos y para cuando los abrió Yashio estaba al lado de Yhiel.

-Ahora que no somos equipo podríamos…- no termino de pedirlo que Miley lo arrastraba de los pelos.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntaba la muchachita enojada.

-Solo bromeaba- decía él sonriendo.

-Supongo que podríamos hacer equipo…- le sugería Matt a Nia.

-Por supuesto, ¡en un universo paralelo idiota!- lo apartaba la rubia del camino- Y cuídate las espaldas ahora que no somos equipo- terminaba de decir.

-Podríamos ser equipo tu y yo -le pedía Maggie a Francisco- Te exijo que lo seamos- forzaba mientras le agarraba la mano.

-Está bien…supongo- rió el chico.

-Si- dijo Janisse antes de que Kevin pudiese hablar.

-Genial- la halago él.

-Genial-imito Julieta

**_Confesionario._**

-Aquí va un secreto oscuro…odio que me dejen de prestar atención, debería superarlo pero ¡no puedo!- se estresaba

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-No Jason- se negaba Andy antes de que el chico diga algo.

-Lo acepto… ¿Mire?- preguntaba y la muchacha al ver a su alrededor acepto.

-Segundas opciones…nunca son buenas- murmuro Andrómeda.

-Le pediré a James él es tan educado- dijo Emma que estaba su lado.

-Somos tres chicas patéticas- decía Liz al ver a un Sam perdido

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Yo? ¿Pidiéndole a Sam?- preguntaba

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Oye…soy buena bailando y ahora que no somos equipos quizás tu y yo podríamos…-dijo la muchacha al chico.

-Ehm…no…veras…estoy con Julieta- se incomodo tomando a la chica de la mano.

-No…-dijo ella pero vio a James con Emma y de pronto su rostro se transformo-Si –replico luego

-Veo…-se desanimo

-Tienes suerte, seré tu pareja- la tomaba de la mano Matt.

-¿Me queda otra?- preguntaba Liz agobiada.

-Somos solo nosotros dos- le decía Alicard a Andrómeda.

-También esta Yhiel- apuntó ella sin ánimos.

-Ah sí…pero…- decía luego.

-Yhiel te quedaste sin pareja, supongo que seremos una pareja de chicas…- decía Nia mirando a su alrededor.

-Sera divertido-se entusiasmo la muchacha.

-Bien parejas, cada una debe sacar de la lata de frijoles mágica un ritmo- sonreía Chris.

- La lata tiene gusanos…- reprochaba asqueada Emma.

-Sí bueno, ¡saca ya!- le ordenó el anfitrión y la pelirroja saco.

-Bolero- dijo desilusionada.

-Genial una danza… ¿fácil?- preguntó James.

-No es genial…-se desilusiono Emma.

-Rock 'n Roll- festejaba Matt lanzando a Liz por el aire.

-Guarda tus energías- le pidió ella.

-Merengue- dijo Miley mirando a un Yashio desconcertado.

-Swing- movía sus caderas Maggie, mientras Francisco dudaba un poco.

-Flamenco- le decía entusiasmada Yhiel a Nia que festejaba también de una forma irónica.

-Salsa cubana- le anunciaba Julieta a Sam

-Un ritmo caliente-decía él sonriendo y provocando risas de todos menos de Liz

-Tango- se alegraba de su suerte Janisse y abrazaba con Toby.

-Cha cha cha- leyó disconforme Mireya

-¿Fox Trot?- termino leyendo Andrómeda

-Si- le contesto Chris- Todos tendrán información de su baile y una pequeña coreografía ya armada y bajada de Youtube-guiñaba el ojo a la cámara.

-Bien sus disfraces también los espera, el jurado será representado por mí su invitada más que especial Leshawna, su anfitrión Chris, su… ¿Cheff?, y un chico llamado Troy- anunciaba la invitada.

-Eso es injusto, Troy fue ex novio de Julieta…- declaraba Janisse malhumorada.

-Seré imparcial, lo juro- decía él muy caballero convenciendo a más de la mayoría.

**Bolero**

-Muy bien ya hemos visto más de un millón de veces y no te sale ni la mitad- le decía Emma a un James algo agobiado.

-No soy muy bueno, pero doy lo mejor- se excusaba el sonriendo.

-Lo sé, tratemos de nuevo- dijo ella se puso de pie y lo tomo a James, el baile debía ser de ellos dos muy juntos, en donde solo movían la pelvis, ambos se sonrojaron solo por el movimiento.

-No sé si lo hare bien- dijo finalmente apenado.

**Rock'n Roll**

-Bien Liz, eres genial- la alentaba Matt mientras ambos practicaban.

-Debe ser una de las más difíciles, y estoy segura que ganaremos- decía ella optimista- No eres tan idiota- se alegraba.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Matt confundido.

-Bueno ya sabes pensé que eras como Jason…- se apenaba la muchacha.

-Soy como él, no somos malos…- reía el chico de costado.

-Sí…será mejor seguir practicando- le dijo Liz y él la lanzo nuevamente por el aire- Debemos mejorar eso-dijo

**Merengue**

-Que fácil- sonreía Yashio a Miley mientras le daba una vuelta pasándola por debajo del brazo.

-Sí, demasiado, ¿no crees que tenemos mucha suerte?- preguntó ella sospechosa.

-Sí, eso es porque somos geniales- apuntaba él mientras la música seguía sonando.

-Si…-dijo sin darle importancia- Cuidado-le reprochó luego cuando Yashio la dejo caer.

-Lo siento- le dijo sonriendo y levantándola, luego ambos volvieron a ponerse juntos, Yashio le llevaba un poco más de una cabeza a la muchachita, ambos se sonrieron por un instante, y luego volvieron a bailar.

**Swing**

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido?- preguntaba asustado Francisco

-¡No!, es así y es genial, no sé como jamás lo había practicado- decía ella mientras hacia un truco donde ella pasaba entre las piernas de Francisco y luego pasaba por arriba de él.

-Si…parece interesante- reía el mientras ambos hacían unos pasos muy rápidos.

-Tu pareces interesante- dijo ella deteniéndose y pausando la música.

-Mira eres una chica muy linda…- se alejaba el –Pero no quiere herir a Yuki- decía alejándola.

-No la herirás…tampoco te ibas a casar con ella- resoplaba Maggie- Somos jóvenes- reía luego- Pero no te obligare-termina diciendo.

-No…- se confundía él

**Flamenco**

-No, es así Nia- le explicaba Yhiel.

-Si como sea, alguien bailara peor- decía Nia perezosa al ver que no le salía.

-Pero alguien lo hará mejor- levantaba a Nia

-Pero esos pasos son tan complicados- se quejaba mientras practicaba sus pasos

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Quién se cree Yhiel dándome órdenes?- preguntaba en el confesionario de mala manera.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

**Salsa Cubana**

-Eso es genial- alentaba a Julieta Sam mientras ambos tomados de las manos por el baile reían.

-Qué bueno que no me toco un baile aburrido como el bolero- sonreía falsamente Julieta.

-Le toco a James ¿verdad?- pregunto Sam apagando la música.

-Ah…ni lo note- fingió la muchachita.

-Qué bueno que me toco contigo- se alegraba.

-¿Nunca sufres por alguien que te guste? ¿Siempre estas de buen humor?- le preguntó asombrada

-Sí, supongo- dijo apenado- Bailemos…- sugirió luego, Julieta le lanzo una mirada apenada, pues se sentía mal por haber hecho entristecer a Sam.

**Tango.**

-Muy bien, pero más pegados…- sonreía Janisse cuando ambos estaban solo a un centímetro.

**_Confesionario._**

-Ok, aquí voy, me bese con Janisse y no estoy completamente seguro de que ella sea la indicada, ¿y si luego me arrepiento como Duncan?- preguntaba a las cámaras exasperado.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Muy bien- dijo el alejándose- Es algo complicado.- sonreía mirando los pasos de baile.

-No es necesario te puedo enseñar- sonreía ella tomándolo de la mano, el chico asustadizo se soltó.

-Si…debo ir al baño- salió corriendo.

Cha Cha Cha

-Jason deja de pisarme- pedía Mireya frotando sus pies.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo el levantándola y llevándola a sentarse.

-Wow, ¿Jason ayudando?- le preguntaba cuando el sumergía su rostro en sus manos.

-Sí, no quiero ser una bestia y que me odien…todos- resoplo pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

-Bueno, yo entiendo porque lo dijiste, entiendo que es sacarse y no poder controlarse- le explicaba ella poniendo su mano en la espalda del rubio.

-¿La niña buenita?- preguntó él riendo de costado, pero ella frunció el seño- Igual me agrada ese costado salvaje…es muy atractivo- dijo acariciando el rostro de ella.

-No, te confundiste de chica…- dijo ella sonriendo y sacándole la mano.

-¿Te dije que cuanto más difíciles mejor?- le preguntó él- Bromeaba- repuso

-Vamos a ensayar si ganamos somos inmunes y puedes seguir aun lo menos una semana más- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

**Fox Trot.**

-Qué lindo baile- decía Andrómeda cuando Alicard tiraba su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Sí, muy romántico- decía con la mirada perdida.

-Entiendo…querías estar con Yhiel- dijo ella separándose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tan obvio soy?- preguntó asustadizo.

-Tranquilo, me di cuenta porque Yashio es obvio, tu simplemente la miras enamorado, como cuando eres niño y miras ese juguete que no puedes tener- resoplaba ella perdida en su traje verde manzana para bailar.

-¿Algún chico no te quiere?- preguntó comprensivo.

-Quizás sí o quizás no…- resoplaba- Eso no importa vinimos a ganar Alicard, no somos perros falderos de nadie- decía ella tomándolo de la mano- Ahora bailemos- sonreía ante su compañero.

**_Receso…_**

-Es difícil…- decía Julieta mirando a Troy mientras él le servía la merienda y le daba una manzana a escondidas guiñándole el ojo, ella la rechazo y se la dio a Sam que gustoso la comió.

-Mucha comida, poco baile- decía el Cheff luego sacándole las bandejas y hasta quitándole la manzana de la boca a Sam.

-Fue bueno mientras duro- dijo James

-Si quieres te acompaño, creo que Sam se quedo con hambre- ofreció Julieta cuando el chico se escabullía para buscar comida.

-De acuerdo…- dijo él mirando que Emma no iba a ensayar, es más nadie iba a volver al ensayo.

-Bolero ¿eh?- preguntó Julieta mirando la ropa que le tocaría a James.

-Sí, aunque parece fácil…me cuesta- sonreía incómodo.

-Nada de eso, practica conmigo- le ofreció tomando la mano, entonces James la presiono contra su cuerpo, la música empezó a sonar, ambos se miraban a los ojos, Julieta luego saco su mirada de los ojos de James, y miró al suelo con vergüenza.

-Soy un poco mala en esto - reía él

-No…- dijo ella y volvió a mirar a James, los ojos de Julieta llegaban a la barbilla de James, el era alto y fuerte y sus brazos parecían abrazar a la muchachita- Estas mejorando- dijo ella sonrojándose cuando James la juntaba aún más con su cuerpo.

-Me sale bien contigo- sonrió él, Julieta parecía no poder despegar sus ojos, pero en un momento se pudo librar bruscamente de él.

-Debo ir a ensayar,… - mencionaba caminando hacia atrás y tropezándose.

-Si…me imaginaba- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Así que ese James intenta seducirla?, creo que no sabe quién soy y de que soy capaz…-sonreía Troy a la cámara.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Fox trot ¿eh?- preguntaba Yhiel a un Alicard bailando en solitario.

-Afirmativo…- dijo seriamente aunque perdiendo su calma- Flamenco, gran danza-le decía incomodo.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo?- cuestionaba ella al ver el rostro de Alicard.

-Sí, no soy tan bueno bailando y quizás no me vaya tan bien- sonreía

-Yo creo en ti…además va a ser divertido verte bailar- le dijo ella acercándose al muchacho.

-Divertido, sí, bueno hora de practicar adiós Yhiel- rechazo el acercamiento de ella

**_Confesionario_**

-¿Pero es que no lo ve? Si me acerco a ella Yashio le hará la vida imposible- se alarmaba Alicard.

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Estúpida Yhiel- murmuraba Nia practicando sola

-Nikki- llamaba Maggie

-Oh tu, creí que eras el idiota de Matt- dijo más tranquila

-Si entiendo, oye ¿le preguntaste a Mire? - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro…pero se rehusó a contestar, la muchacha estuvo en un reformatorio seguro besó a una chica- confirmaba la rubia a su amiga.

-Genial, esto va a ser tan divertido- sonreía Maggie tapándose la boca.

-Si muy genial, pero recuerda guardar el secreto- le dijo ella alejándose- Ahora vete debo practicar-ordenó luego a la otra chica.

-Ya no somos del mismo equipo- dijo Miley analizando la situación mientras ella y su amigo estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, donde el apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de la muchacha.

-Sí, para mi es lo mismo- decía el poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Cuidado…- levantaba su rodilla y golpeaba al chico al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila reina del drama, no te aceleres todo irá bien- dijo el chico calmado.

-Desde que esta Yhiel eres un idiota-resoplaba ella

.Yhiel, Yhiel…olvídala- le pedía el chico- Jamás te dije algo de Thiago, porque no me importaba-le confesaba

-¿Yo no te importaba? ¿No te importo?, ¡Te salve el trasero!- le recordaba levantándose y provocando que el chico se golpee la cabeza.

-Ya no te enojes- le pedía él tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al suelo con él, donde ella cayó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Si hago eso crees que Nia volverá a hablarme bien?- le preguntaba Matt a Mireya

-Claro tonto…ella amara esa sorpresa- le sonreía- Soy la fan número uno y ahora su amiga, la conozco bien- le pellizcaba una mejilla al muchacho.

-Genial, porque ya era hora de que vuelva a estar con ella- le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-Entiendo- dijo aun conservando su sonrisa

**_Confesionario_**

-Matt no sabe el plan que le tenemos preparado- reía maliciosa y divertida

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-¿Toby qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Francisco a Kevin que se escondía detrás de un bote de basura.

-Me…escondo- confesaba apenado.

-¿De…?-

-Janisse- dijo dando un gran respiro.

-Creí que tu y ella…- se sorprendía Francisco.

-Si ella y yo somos algo…pero ¿y si me equivoco como Duncan?- preguntaba luego-¿O tengo que elegir entre ella y un millón de dólares?-

-Bueno, es difícil ahora que lo mencionas- decía sentándose al lado de ella- ¿Qué harías en el caso de que una chica muy linda comenzara a coquetear contigo? En el caso de que Janisse ya hubiera abandonado el Reality- preguntaba temeroso.

-No lo sé, si la chica es Julieta no sé si podría resistirme, es decir es mi amiga pero…-miraba al suelo.

-Comprendo- terminaba de decir Francisco.

**_Confesionario_**

-Ver a Kevin en esa situación me hizo comprender algo, debo ignorar a Maggie, cuando bese a Yuki tome la responsabilidad de estar con ella…no puedo defraudarla- decía heroico a la cámara.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

**Concurso de baile.**

-Primera pareja la dulce Emma y el romántico James- presentaba Leshawna- Presentaran un bolero-

En ello James aparecía con un traje negro muy elegante, y Emma con un vestido rojo que hacia resaltar sus curvas. Ambos comenzaron a bailar en el instante que la música comenzó a sonar, James se veía algo aterrado, y Emma confundida, pero ambos estaban bailando muy bien, al finalizar el jurado puso su puntaje.

-Segunda pareja, el simpático y rompecorazones Matt y Liz- presento Leshawna.

-¿Solo Liz?- preguntó ella enfurecida

-Bailaran un Rock 'n Roll- anunciaba

Liz se presento con un vestido a lunares que marcaba su cintura, y tenía un corte de los años cincuenta, mientras que Matt tenía el famoso jopo de Elvis, una campera de cuerpo, y unos jeans ajustados, hacia movimiento al jurado y la música comenzó, ambos hacían un despliegue asombroso, ella hacia trucos en donde ni quiera se veía por donde pasaba, ambos eran dinamita. Al finalizar el jurado hizo el puntaje alegremente.

-Siguen los malvados, la caprichosa Miley y el mal en persona Yashio, con… ¿un dulce merengue? -leía

-No pierdas el juego de vista- le ordenaba ella.

Yashio vestía una camisa color roja, y unos pantalones negros, mientras que ella lucia su físico envidiable con un corpiño floreado rojo y blanco, y una minifalda que se movía al compás de ella del mismo color, además de una hermosa flor roja en su cabello. En ese instante comenzaron a bailar, ambos no se sacaban la mirada de encima, y era obvia la conexión, y a pesar de algunas dificultades, llevaban muy bien el paso de este baile, terminaron y así dieron lugar a otra pareja.

-Con un baile como ellos los enérgicos Maggie y Francisco, ofreciéndonos un gran Swing- decía la invitada.

Maggie apareció llena de energía desde un principio, el llevaba un sombrero grisáceo,, pantalones de vestir camisa blanca , chaleco gris y moño rojo, muy al estilo años cuarenta, mientras que Maggie tenía un peinado vintage y un vestido de la misma época color azul, que se entallaba en su cintura. El baile era puro entretenimiento, ambos lo estaban pasando bien, y era muy natura para ellos, aunque habían fallado con un truco, lo hicieron estupendo y el jurado tomo nota.

-Las dos niñas bonitas del reality, Yhiel y Nia con un flamenco, ¡Olé!- anunciaba Leshawna

Nia se mostro con un vestido de flamenco, color oro y negro, su cabello recogido perfectamente en un rodete y una flor negra en él, Yhiel llevaba el mismo modelo, color blanco y plateado con una flor blanca en su cabello. Aunque a Nia le costaban los pasos, Yhiel se destacaba de maravilla, y rápidamente la rubia pudo seguirle el paso aunque se notaba su agotamiento, terminaron exhaustas y otra pareja se anuncio.

-Un caliente salsa cubana de la mano de Julieta y Sam- aplaudía Leshawna- Esto sí que es interesante- sonreía

Sam aparecía con un pantalón blanco, y una camisa de seda verde abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, un estilo muy cubano, Julieta con una torerita que se ataba delante y le quedaba algo escotada a pesar de sus intentos frustrados de taparse, y una minifalda del mismo color.

-Me siento incomoda con esto- se quejaba y Sam le apretaba la mano. Así comenzaron, y Julieta se veía sonriente, pues la gracia de Sam la calmaba, y ambos podían destacarse muy bien, parecía un ritmo muy natural para ambos y hacían disfrutar a cualquiera que la este mirando, finalmente dejaron la pista y el jurado tomo nota.

-Cuantas parejas- se quejo Leshawna- Ah sí, los pasionales Toby y Janisse con una danza que representa la traición, el amor y el odio- decía la afro canadiense.

-Si…-sonreía incomodo Kevin el llevaba un sombrero, un traje negro de rayas blancas, y ella su vestido negro que lucía hermoso en ella, con un tajo dejando ver la pierna derecha.

Comenzaron a bailar, pero Kevin cometía muchos errores y ensuciaba la habilidad de Janisse que de a poco mejoraba el baile, pero el chico aún seguía equivocándose y pisando a su compañera, ella trataba de sonreír pero el desastre era obvio y el jurado fruncía el seño, para su suerte termino la música y dieron paso a la siguiente pareja.

-Cha cha cha de la mano de la bella y la bestia- sonreía Leshawna.

Mire lucía un vestido de volados que cambiaban su color, y una torerita igual con volados en sus mangas, Jason por su parte llevaba una camisa de volados en sus mangas haciendo juego con el traje de Mireya, y un pantalón blanco. Ella tomo fuerte la mano de él, y bailaron, cometía varios errores, pero podía conciliar el paso, aunque al final a los jueces no pareció gustarles.

-Y por ultimo finalmente, una pareja de fuertes Alicard Y Andrómeda con su Fox Trot-festejaba Leshawna.

Alicard entro confiado con su compañera, ella tenía un vestido verde manzana descubierto arriba con brillos en su parte superior, y la falda constaba de tres enaguas finas, ella tomaba una de su hermoso cuando entraba, parecía una princesa en el vestido, y él un traje muy elegante, y un moño negro en su cuello. Ambos juntaron sus cuerpos y comenzaron un baile que dejo a los jueces boquiabiertos, ambos eran buenos bailarines para sorpresa de muchos. Y así se dio finalizada.

-Bien parejas, vendremos en un rato con los resultados- decía Chris sonriendo.

-Genial…- se quejo Andrómeda.

-Te ves preciosa- le decía Jason tomándola de la muñeca antes de que ella pueda marcharse.

-Te debe sorprender que una huérfana parezca una muchacha fina ¿no?- preguntó ella de modo hostil.

-No digas eso…me sorprende que una muchacha pueda ser tan hermosa- reponía muy caballero.

-¿Para qué intentarlo Jason si vas a ser un bestia en cuanto cierre los ojos?-le preguntaba ella soltándose.

-Vamos preciosa, no te enfades conmigo sabes que yo te qu…- decía pero desviaba su mirada- Te quiero tener cerca mío como una amiga- reponía finalmente y Andrómeda entrecerraba sus ojos bajando la mirada.

-No soy tu cenicienta ni nada eso príncipe encantador…y tampoco una mucama- le reprochaba ella frunciendo su nariz.

-Como quieras- dijo finalmente- Pero te ves preciosa…es una lástima- sonreía caminando.

-¿Qué es una lástima?- dijo ella enfadada

-Que tan hermoso vestido se tenga que arruinar- decía finalmente cargándola en su hombro y llevándosela aunque ella pataleara.

-¿Sam?- preguntaba Liz mientras el chico se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-Elizabeth-dijo él sin entusiasmo

-Que no me digas así- reclamaba entre dientes- Bailaste bien…- halagaba sentándose a su lado.

-Que bien- dijo aún ignorándola

-Sam ya no me ignores, no hice nada malo- le pedía ella

-Liz me hablaste bien solo porque necesitabas que pierda, ¿nada malo?, me trataste de idiota- le explicaba, mientras ella se apenaba

-Sam…yo…- decía ella tocando el rostro de Sam pero él le sacaba la mano.

-Está bien, entiendo que soy o muy feo, o idiota o no soy suficiente para ti, puedo entenderlo-dijo- Ahora déjame solo estaba jugando con mis caracoles – decía mostrando muchísimos caracoles.

-Oh…-dijo ella y miro a su lado un hermoso caracol color blanco con rosa- Toma…-ofrecía, aunque desconfiado él lo tomo y de este salió un cangrejo que con sus tenazas apretó un dedo de Sam.

-Vete- dijo finalmente cuando Liz se mordía el labio por su mala suerte

-Lo siento…te puedo…- ofrecía pero el ya le había dado la espalda.

**_Confesionario_**

-¿Por qué soy la chica con más mala suerte de toda la isla?- preguntaba- ¿POR QUÉ?-gritaba finalmente

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-¿Dónde me trajiste?- preguntaba Andrómeda cuando él la bajaba en un lugar hermoso con un pequeño lago y exóticas plantas.

-El lugar más hermoso de la isla, ni Chris sabe de él, lo descubrimos con Matt y Thiago-menciono el chico- Hemos venido a tomarnos una que otra cerveza- reía escondiendo los envases.

-Veo…- dijo ella confundida.

-Te traigo aquí porque como bestia que soy no se qué hacer cuando una muchacha se enoja conmigo, normalmente no me importa, te traigo al lugar más hermoso…porque es lo único que se me ocurrió- decía vulnerable.

-Jason…yo…- se asombraba ella

-Tienes razón, soy un idiota, pero perdón se que te lastime, digo que idiota fui…-se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Estas perdonado- dijo ella besándole la frente- Pero debes cargarme de regreso-le pidió.

-Claro…-dijo el felizmente tomándola de la cintura, pero levantándola y dando vueltas, ella rio y luego dijo- No te confundas Cook, tu y yo solo seremos amigos…de ahora en adelante se que no quiero estar con un chico como tu- le dijo fríamente, el chico se deprimió pero luego fingió y la llevo de regreso.

**_Confesionario._**

-¿Por qué eso me hace sentir mal? Digo tengo y tuve las mejores chicas…- declaraba confundido Jason.

-Eso le enseñara que Andrómeda no es una chica fácil- sonreía a la cámara la muchacha.

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

-Bien campistas y aquí están los resultados- decía Chris con un sobre en la mano

-Y la pareja ganadora es la pareja de…-y un redoble de tambores sonaba.

-Matt y Liz, quienes ganan inmunidad- sonreía Chris- La pareja perdedora del día sufrirá las consecuencias de ser los únicos dos que se pueden votar- decía malicioso.

-¡Eso es una nueva regla!- se quejaba Nia

-Impuesta por nuestro amigo Troy- confesaba Cheff y el chico miraba seguro.

-Y la pareja es la de…Janisse y Kevin- terminaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Janisse molesta

-Lo que oíste…-le decía Troy

-Bueno chicos parece un día difícil, así que nos vemos en algún Aftermath- saludaba Leshawna.

-Así que deben votar entre ellos dos- terminaba de decir Chris.

-Lo siento tanto- abrazaba Julieta a Kevin que recibía gustoso el abrazo poniendo los celos de Janisse a flor de piel.

-Esto es tú culpa- le decía ella al muchacho.

-Lo sé… lo siento- le pedía Kevin- Me puse nervioso por lo nuestro- confesaba

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó ella triste

-Es muy rápido, ayer estaba feliz pero hoy…no lo sé- declaraba ante la muchacha.

- Eres un histérico, ¡indeciso!- le decía con furia y corría a su tienda.

-Sabía que iba a reaccionar así- decía Kevin solitario.

**Fogata**

-Bien, parece que hoy si le subieron el volumen al drama- reía Chris- Jamás me seguirán un chiste tampoco…- reprochaba- Es obvio para quienes hay malvaviscos…-sonreía a la cámara.

-Dilo de una vez McLean, si abandono la isla quiero que sea rápido- pedía Janisse

-Es para tu novio- le dijo dándole el malvavisco.

-¿Kevin?-pregunto ella cuando él se puso de pie para retirarse.

-Lo supuse…bueno supongo que será en otra oportunidad- dijo cuando Janisse venía a despedirlo, ella le dio un beso frio, luego James fue a estrechar su mano.

-Por más que allá pasado…eso…te respeto- le dijo y ambos se sonrieron.

-¡Eras un tiburón!- le dijo Sam abrazándolo efusivo

-Animo aun quedan muchos tiburones- le decía a un triste Sam.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llegaste- dijo Julieta tímida, luego abrazado efusiva al muchacho enterrando su rostro en el cuello.

-Animo linda, se que puedes ganar- le susurro Kevin en el oído.

-Janisse, no quería lastimarte…supongo que es mejor así-dijo pero ella se cruzo de brazos y dio la espalda.

-Nos vemos afuera- le dijo Julieta besando la mejilla del chico, y se embarco.

**_Confesionario._**

-Juraría que ese Troy está detrás de todo…digo… ¿Quién mejor que yo para saber cuándo hay un saboteador cerca?- preguntaba Yashio sonriendo

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Eso es todo por hoy chicos- dijo Chris despidiéndolos.

-¿No te despides?- le preguntó Emma.

-Aún no termina el show- dijo el mirando su reloj.

-Bien vámonos supongo…- sugería Nia con Maggie y Mireya en cada uno de sus lados.

-Ese chico Troy me cae bien- dijo Yashio tomando a Miley de la cintura para hablarle de cerca.

-Si…no me cierra del todo- decía ella mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Estoy seguro que algo trama- dijo él y luego se perdió en la figura de Yhiel que caminaba delante de ellos dos.

-Deja de mirarla o me babearas el hombro- le pedía Miley empujándolo con un codazo.

-Buenos movimientos, no sabía que bailabas así- le dijo Yhiel al muchacho.

-Soy una caja de sorpresa- sonreía el chico

-Eso parece- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

**_Confesionario_**

-Lo siento, es que adoro ver la expresión de Miley cuando lo hago- se divertía Yhiel

-¿Mencione mi nuevo odio por las pelirrojas?- preguntaba Miley

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

-Matt…recuerda- le decía Mireya

El chico se alejo de su fiel amigo Jason, y fue directo al muelle, allí preparó un gran ramo de flores, y estaba listo para decirle a Nia que quería estar con ella.

-Matt ¿querías hablarme?- preguntaba ella aún con su atuendo muy seductora y sentada en una piedra.

-Sí…-dijo el perdido en sus piernas- Te quería pedir disculpas si te ofendí…-decía él acercándose.

-Entiendo- dijo ella con ojos coquetos- Háblame más cerca- pedía ella sonriendo.

-Y…que quiero que volvamos a…- no termino la frase que de la pierna derecha lo tomo una soga y lo dejo colgando, las flores se le cayeron de las manos.

-Parece que estas colgado- sonreía ella acercándose.

-A las manos- dijo Mireya con Maggie mientras le ataban las manos a Matt.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendía él

-Así es Matty, digamos que ahora somos competencia, y no deberías bajar la guardia, además es divertido verte sufrir -reía la rubia mientras le pellizcaba ambas mejillas bruscamente y las dejaba coloradas.

-Maldita…- iba a insultar pero le pusieron una cinta adhesiva en su boca.

-Buena idea Maggie-le dijo Nia besando la nariz de ella y dejando a Matt y Mireya asombrados.

-Maldito top…-maldecía Julieta luchando.

-Si me preguntas a mí, diría que te queda estupendo- le decía el acercándose a ella, casi acechándola.

-Troy, que…si… -balbuceaba

-Siempre tan nerviosa, y ocupada en ser alguien que no eres…te conozco Julieta- le decía tratando de seducirla.

-Si me conocieras sabrías que no perdono infidelidades- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Y sé que no te olvidas de los grandes amores- repuso

-Siempre fingiendo saberlo todo- le dijo ella apartándose.

-Vamos Julieta, se que aún me amas- insistía el muchacho.

-Pero aún me duele haber sido una idiota, que lo sepan todos menos yo, que me dejes por cualquier otra, pero gracias me has hecho un favor ahora no confió en ningún idiota- le reprochaba ella enumerando con su mano.

-Ya te recuperare- sonreía pícaro y ella con un gruñido se disponía a irse

-Tranquilo con Julieta- le decía James que pasaba

-Si- ironizaba Troy

-¿No te fue suficiente haberlo hecha sufrir una vez?-le preguntaba sonriendo ridiculizando con la mirada a Troy

-No te metas conmigo idiota, y aléjate de Julieta no eres su target- se reía Troy empujándolo.

-Cuidado- le decía James empujándolo más fuerte.

-No quiero tener que lastimarte pero no me dejas otra opción- reía Troy y comenzaba a lanzar puñetazos y James se defendía y atacaba también.

-¡Tranquilos!- gritaba Yhiel metiéndose en el medio y separándolos.

-Sepárense- ayudaba Alicard.

-Cuidado James, no te olvides que estaré aquí hasta el final del Reality y que cocino tu comida- le decía Troy riendo de costado.

-Bien James gánate enemigos que cocinen tu comida- se felicitaba a él mismo

-Tranquilo…ve a dormir- le decía Alicard y James cabizbajo iba.

-Adoro los chicos valientes- suspiraba Yhiel- Esos chicos que luchan por la chica que quieren- decía mirando a Alicard.

-Sí, los chicos que cuidan a la chica aunque tengan que no verla también son buenos- escondía la mirada.

-Esos también son buenos- le dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Algo más para decir?-le preguntaba buscando la mirada de Alicard.

-Buenas noches- sonreía y desaparecía rápidamente.

-Buenas noches…-miraba a las estrellas Yhiel.

-No te compliques- le decía Janisse

-¿Janisse verdad?-preguntaba sonriente Yhiel.

-La misma, vamos a la tienda -le decía invitando a la pelirroja.

-Y de paso hablamos de que bien bailas…me sorprendiste hoy- le confesaba mientras se alejaban.

-Ahora si termino el episodio, ¿Quieren ver más acción y drama? ¿Más adolescentes malvados? ¿Y más de el mejor anfitrión de todo los tiempos, o sea yo? Pues ya saben qué hacer, sintonicen Total Drama Challenge- terminaba desde el muelle.

-MMMMMMHHHAAA-gritó Matt.

**TERMINE, ACTUALIZO RAPIDO PORQUE HABLANDO CON NIA Y ME DIERON GANAS ¬¬ GRACIAS NIA JAJAJAJAJAJA XD Y NO ME AGUANTE, LO CORREGI APURADA Y LO SUBÍ, SE FUE TOBY :( ¿SORPRESA O ESPERADO? ¿YASHIO ESTA MAS IDIOTIZADO? ¿QUE QUIEREN VER EN EL AFTERMATH? ¿SE DAN CUENTA QUE SOLO HUBO ELIMINADOS HOMBRES? ¿LOLITA TENDRA UN PROBLEMA CON EL SEXO MASCULINO XD? LA ULTIMA NAA...JAJAJ PERO BUENO A VER QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CHAP DE BAILES. ACLARACION (TORERITA: SE USA PARA DECIR X LO MENOS ACA EN ARG A LOS TOPS PENSE QUE QUEDABA MEJOR QUE "TOP", Y VINTAGE: ALGO DE LOS AÑOS CINCUENTA Y ESE ESTILO, POR SI A ALGUIEN LE PICA LA DUDA) BUENO ¿QUE OPINARON DE LOS BAILES?SIGUIENTE CHAP AFTER! COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS LOS AAAMOOOOOOOOO! **

**SUERTE**


	20. Aftermath III

—Hola televidentes, esto es el Aftermath con su presentadora Miri y Sid— anunciaba Miroslava.

—Hola…— saludaba tímido.

— Bueno parece que esta semana hubo mucho drama, muchas parejas, muchos chicos abandonaron la isla, y una chica se integro — sonreía— Gracias producción por no haberme hecho ingresar — decía irónica con odio a la cámara.

— Como sea, será mejor que nos apresuremos recuerda la única y especial sección de hoy—sonreía Sid dirigiéndose al sillón.

— Genial, entonces sin más, démosle la bienvenida a Dratro, el chico malo que beso dos chicas y salió con una que tiene el mismo nombre de su actual novia— y con una sonrisa aparecía Dratro.

— Hola Dratro ¿nervioso? —le preguntaba Sid cuando se sentaba el rubio.

— ¿Debería?— preguntó moviendo las piernas dejando en evidencia sus nervios.

— Si, pero sigamos con lo que le interesa a la gente ¿Por qué creíste que besar a Crystalle era buena idea?— preguntaba Miri

— Fue buena idea, hice que abandone la isla…—se excusaba

— Bueno, los resultados están a la vista — sonreía Sid malicioso y entraba Crystalle saludando al público, y haciendo que Dratro se hunda en sus hombros.

— ¿Tan efectivo fue?, fuiste eliminado rápidamente, no llegaste a la final y lo peor besaste a Emma— le reprochaba.

— Bueno sí, me equivoque ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntaba exasperado— Quería ganar, lo de Emma…bueno todos tuvimos nuestras noches— se apresuraba a decir.

— Cuéntame de tus noches — decía entrando Cristal

— Oh no…— balbuceó tapando su rostro con las dos manos

— Cristal que sorpresa— fingía Miri.

— Bueno me dijeron que venía un idiota y no quería perdérmelo— le dijo mirando directo a Cristal.

— Bueno lo siento…Cris estás tan linda— sonreía

— ¿Oh si?, no es necesario que lo hagas no ganarás ningún millón con esta Crista— le despreciaba.

— Y con esta tampoco los ganaste, eres un incompetente— le reclamaba la otra.

— Deberías haberlo pensado bien antes de hacerlo, o mejor dicho haberlo hecho bien— le gritaba la otra Cristal.

— Digo, ¿Qué clase de idiota se ridiculiza y provoca su propia eliminación? ¿Qué tan borracho hay que estar para cocinar vomito?— le recriminaba Crystalle.

— Sálvenme de esta…— pedía Dratro hundiéndose a los reclamos de sus Cristals.

— Creo que es suficiente chicas…última pregunta ¿Quién besa mejor Emma o Crystalle?— decía Miri apartando a las Cristals de él.

— Bueno…sin dudas Crystalle— sonrió a la chica de modo seductor.

— ¿Estas cargándome?— preguntaba Cristal la hermana de Alicard.

— No…lo siento…yo hare lo que sea con tal de que me perdones— le dijo besando la mano de la muchacha.

— Lo que sea…ya tengo muchas ideas lindo Dratro— sonreía apretujando las mejillas de Dratro.

— Que lindo final, para una loca historia de amor— sonreía Miri y con los aplausos se iban los invitados— Y ahora sí, otro chico que tenía a su propia fanática la cual fue arrebatada por el malvado, y tenía a la dulce Emma que tampoco quiso, démosle la bienvenida a Thiago— sonrió

— Hola…— saludaba al público seguro de sí cuando caminaba.

— Thiago, te preguntaras ¿Por qué Miley no demuestra que te extraña?— le preguntaba Sid.

— Toda la semana pregunte ello— se sorprendía.

—Aquí tenemos un video— y poniendo la pantalla en donde Miley aparecía en el confesionario.

**_Confesionario_**

— ¿SE FUE THIAGO? ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA?, NO LO PUEDO CREER MALDITOS OSOS, NO SABEN APROVECHAR LO QUE TIENEN— gritaba como loca rompiendo todo lo que había allí —THIAGO YA NO ESTA EN LA ISLA NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE ESTE YO— se deprimía luego sentándose y llorando.

— DEJA DE GRITAR— vociferaba desde afuera Yashio, entonces Miley levanto una ceja y lo dejo pasar— Lindo caprichito te hiciste—le sonreía mirando el lugar.

— ME IRÉ VOLUNTARIAMENTE, THIAGO NO ESTÁ, NO PUEDE SER, SON UNAS IDIOTAS ¡QUIERO GOLPEAR A EMMA EN LA CARA!— gritaba como loca mientras Yashio la sostenía para que no salga.

— Hey tranquila, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ganar el millón o que yo lo gane, prometo darte la mitad si tu prometes también— le decía tratando de que la chica no salga corriendo.

— Dejar de lado…a ¿Thiago?— preguntó luego secando sus lágrimas.

— Claro nena, dejas de lado a él, dejas de lado tus debilidades, concentrarte en el juego y el millón…lo demás no cuenta— sonreía malicioso.

—Puede ser…aun quiero golpear a Emma— dijo finalmente

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

— Eso sí me lo esperaba— sonreía Thiago al ver el confesionario.

— ¿Crees que Yashio tenga otras intenciones?— le preguntaba Miroslava mirando a Yashio sosteniendo de las muñecas a Miley— Parecen salido de una novela —reía.

— Seguramente Yashio tiene otros planes, Miley es linda pero… no ganará, no a mí, ella me adora— decía confiado.

— ¿Crees que Miley no tiene interés en Yashio?— le preguntó sorprendida la anfitriona.

—Bueno, a algún lado tenía que ir la obsesión que tiene conmigo…pero en cuanto vuelva a verme todo se habrá ido— terminaba.

—Bien, ¿Y Emma?— preguntó Sid.

—Emma nada, ella es buena como amiga, pero…prefiero a Miley— dijo.

— Muy bien y gracias a eso me hiciste ganar cien dólares que le jugué a mi amigo, bueno la gran pregunta era a quien elegías, y como ya la contestaste, siguiente— bromeo Miri.

— Bueno, el siguiente es un gran amigo, hechicero jamás vampiro aunque fácilmente lo puedes confundir con uno, muy caballero y casi beso a…— y a Sid lo calló con la mano Miri.

— ¡Blake!— presentaba y el aparecía con su andar espectral.

— Hola…— saludó tímido al ver a la muchacha.

— Hola…— dijo ella y ambos se quedaron enfrentados.

— ¿HOLA?— grito Sid y Blake lo abrazo golpeteando la espalda.

— Primer pregunta ¿Cómo has estado?— decía Miri enamoradiza.

— Bien…pero los extrañe…te extrañe— decía tomándola de la mano, mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos.

— Bueno ya que gastaste una pregunta en eso, segunda pregunta ¿Lamentas haberte ido?— decía Sid.

— Ahora ya no…— respondía él con un suspiro en la voz.

— Ok…parece que esto será puro romance hoy ¿no?, deprimamos a Sid— decía el cruzándose de brazos.

— Te debo algo— dijo Blake juntándose hacia ella.

— Estamos en televisión…yo no…— dijo ella pero él la beso tiernamente provocando la alegría del público al verlo y un gran "_aaawww" _en la multitud.

— Eso fue hermoso— dijo Blake sonriendo.

— Me siento…una tonta— ella miraba al piso.

— Y deberías… Blake última pregunta ya que tiempo lo consumiste en besar a Miri, ¿Quién quieres que gane?- decía poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— Liz…era amiga de Miri y parecía buena— sonrió dejando de mirar a Miri.

— ¿Liz? ¿Por qué Liz?…Andrómeda era mi amiga también— preguntaba celosa.

— Es un decir…— dijo él

— ¿O sea que mentiste?— le preguntó luego.

— Mejor vamos al siguiente invitado…— dijo Sid salvando a su amigo.

— Oh si, mejor Sid, el siguiente invitado robo el corazón de las dos hermosuras de los tiburones, Janisse y Julieta, démosle la bienvenida a Toby— dijo y el chico haciendo una morisqueta entro.

— Eres genial Toby— ironizaba Sid.

— Empecemos con las preguntas— dijo incomoda Miri ante la mirada de ellos dos— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Julieta?—

— Aprecio, admiración, es linda…siento muchas cosas y es mi amiga—contestaba él mirando una foto de Julieta en la pantalla gigante.

— ¿Y por Janisse?— preguntaba Sid entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo mismo…pero no es mi amiga, es más especial y dulce— decía mirando la foto de ella ahora.

— ¿Algún día te decidirás?— le preguntaba Sid— Digo Janisse es una chica tan hermosa y linda, no deberías lastimarla— se ponía de pie.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso o molesto? Para tu información ella te beso por conveniencia— le contestaba molesto.

— Ya lo sé, pero aún tengo la posibilidad de recuperarla, ¡mientras tú la deberías dar por perdida!— le gritaba.

— Me cansé— dijo Toby y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz a Sid quien era mucho más menudo y se desvaneció.

— Bueno…ehm…gracias Toby…¿Sid?...bueno seguimos con el programa…— decía ella pateando a Sid a ver si se despertaba, luego reacciono y agito la cabeza, se toco la nariz e hizo un gesto con su cara demostrando dolor.

— Bien siguiendo con la gente que importa— gritaba detrás del paso de Kevin— Una charla con los primero campistas donde revelaran su relación con las chicas— presentaba.

— Así que démosle una bienvenida a Duncan, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Owen y Trent— y los chicos se aproximaban al Living

— Muchachos…empecemos por el menos importante, Harold, ¿Ser rechazo numerosas veces en un Reality se siente horrible?— preguntaba Sid al de anteojos

— Bien Sid se siente horrible que Leshawna mi amada no comprenda que la amo, ¡Gosh! y además es mejor que haber sido besado por conveniencia— reponía y provocaba la risa de sus colegas.

— Gracias...— sonreía Sid molesto.

— Bien siguiendo con el chico mas simpático del show, Owen ¿Recomiendas dejar a alguien en televisión?— preguntaba mientras el chico se encogía de hombros, luego soltaba un gran llanto.

— NO QUERÍA, NO SUPE BIEN QUE HACER LO SIENTO— lloraba desconsoladamente

— ¡Ya vieron lo que hacen!— reclamaba Harold.

— Bien llévate al gordito— le pedía Sid y Harold se marchaba con un Owen penoso.

— Siguiendo con Cody, estuviste detrás de la chica gótica quien jamás pensó en ti como opción y tuviste a otra chica desesperada por ti— decía Miri.

— Bueno, a veces no se puede evitar enamorarte de una chica...— sonreía el chico y provocaba un gran suspiro de la multitud— De todos modos lo que recomiendo es ser amable, yo con Sierra no fui el mejor y lo lamento…digo aunque estuviese obsesionada no se lo merecía— dijo finalmente y de la tribuna salto alguien a abrazarlo.

— CODY SIEMRPE SERAS EL MEJOR MÁS TIERNO, MI CODY— abrazaba y besaba al chico por toda la cara.

— Sierra siéntate con nosotros por favor— le pedía Miri y sacándola de encima de Cody la muchacha se sentaba a su lado.

— Me encanta este show, son todos tan siniestros— reía la muchacha

— Bueno, ahora la pregunta para Trent ¿Recomiendas tener una novia?— preguntaba Miri

— Si, por supuesto, digo se nota que ese chico James quiere a Julieta, ellos harían una gran pareja...— y era interrumpido.

— No harían una gran pareja, ella lo vive rechazando, mi consejo, jamás te enamores o tengas una pareja en un reality— decía Duncan— Mejor espera a salir— sonreía

— Estaba hablando— se molestó Trent.

— No lo note porque casi me quedo dormido —lo burlaba, Trent estaba por perder los estribos hasta que Geoff hablo.

— Viejo debes hacer lo que sientas, quizás te equivoques como mi Bridg, pero...vale la pena intentarlo— sonreía y recibía aplausos.

—Entonces...viva el amor— festejaba Sierra abrazando a Cody dejándolo casi sin aire.

—Viva el amor— decía Miri mirando a la tribuna donde estaba Blake.

— Siguiendo con nuestro show y la sección que solo se dará hoy en vivo— festejaba Sid.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿NO VAN A DECIR NADA DE MAGGIE Y FRANCISCO?— preguntaba Sandra ofendida

— Pues...no, no se confirmo y nada ha pasado...— decía Miri indistinta.

— Claro...nadie le de importancia...cuando salga Francisco le voy a dejar muy en claro que Maggie es mía...— decía amenazante a la cámara.

— Pues Francisco no es el culpable, tu promiscua novia se le tiro dos veces— le decía Yuki desde otra punta.

— ¡Te golpeare! si dices algo más de Maggie— amenazaba Sandra.

— Golpéame todo lo que quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de que Francisco es súper tierno y leal y Maggie es...bueno como dije antes, Promiscua— decía Yuki, Sandra quiso ir a golpearla pero entre los chicos la sostenían para que se quedara quieta.

— Como decía y volviendo al tema relevante— decía Sid.

— Las preguntas incomodas que quedaron en el historial serán preguntadas en vivo con un detector de mentiras, que nos hará saber si dicen o no la verdad—

— ¿Ganaran algo?—pregunto Toby

-Nada, solo harán un show- decía Miri

— Empecemos con la primera mujer, una de las más valientes, Julieta— sonreía Miri, y Chris será quien pregunte, echemos un vistazo.

— Julieta debes ir al confesionario— en el altoparlante se escuchaba la voz de Chris.

— Bueno...— se asombro ella, y cuando llego al lugar estaba el Cheff en la puerta.

— ¡Debes ponerte esto!— le dijo y le puso un elemento extraño que era un detector de mentiras— Ahora entra—

— Tengo la impresión de que jamás debería haber venido...— dijo ella y el público del After reía.

— Bien entonces Julieta...comencemos— dijo Chris.

— ¿Con qué?— preguntaba ella mirando la cámara.

— ¿Por qué estuviste en la correccional?— le preguntaba Chris y la cara de Julieta se transformaba.

— Pues...esos datos son erróneos, ¿Yo en la correccional? — reía incomoda y miraba para los costados, entonces una barra neutra, se transformaba en color rojo indicando mentira.

— De todos modos...ya sabemos que lo hiciste, Julieta esta conectada a un sistema de detección de mentiras— decía con un tono pícaro Chris.

— ¿Estuviste en concursos de belleza?— entonces Julieta se hundió en su silla y tomo un gran respiro.

— Bueno que más da...de chica siempre participé, oh por dios que vergüenza...— decía ella tapándose el rostro y el medidor daba verde— He sido coronada Pequeña Señorita Canadá, Pequeña Señorita Rayito de Sol, Pequeña señorita del mar, y luego deje, más tarde volví a entrar y quede seleccionada como Señorita Canadá ¿contentos?— preguntaba a la cámara y el medidor daba verde— Pero quiero deja en claro que jamás mis padres me han hecho ver como una estúpida Barbie cuando competía era cien por ciento natural sin maquillaje y ¡no apruebo que a pequeñas niñas se lo hagan!— se alteraba contra la cámara.

— Si tu menaje queda claro Señorita Canadá— reía Chris y ella bufaba— Última pregunta reina de belleza, ¿Quién es Gary?, ¿Un amigo real o imaginario?— le preguntaba Chris

— Real...-dijo nerviosa— Lo sé Gary...— decía por lo bajo luego y el marcador obvio, daba rojo.

— Gracias Julieta por solo contestar con la verdad una vez— y la chica se marchaba.

— Ahora una niña mas, Liz— sonreía y la muchachita aparecía ya con todo el equipo instalado en su cuerpo

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntaba ella aburrida.

— Liz, unas preguntitas nada mas...¿Has estado enamorada? o...¿Lo estás?— decía Chris con un tono simpático ante la pregunta.

— Pues ¿cómo crees? ¡NO! y no lo estoy, no caigo en boberías de chicos que solo quieren tocarte un poco y dejarte tirada, no y no— decía cruzándose de brazos y el medidor casi estallaba de rojo.

— Te comento, estas expuesta a un medidor de mentiras, dulce Elizabeth— reía el conductor- Prosigo con tu humillación pública ¿Alguna vez un novio o chico te engaño con otra chica?—preguntó más serio.

— Y pues sí, ¿si no de donde vendría mi desprecio al amor?— dijo finalmente dejando el marcador en verde.

— Y por último ¿Qué hay de esa fiesta y las trillizas?— preguntaba divertido

— Pues...hubo una fiesta, dije inviten poca gente, y ya saben cómo son los trillizos, comparte un cerebro— dijo riendo— Entonces me entre a bañar confiada, y escuché música, así que salí de bañarme confiada...para luego darme cuenta que todos los que conocía y todos lo que no conocía estaban en mi casa y yo en toalla de baño...— se tapaba la cara.

— Eres una chica con mala suerte sin duda— reía Chris y ella rodaba los ojos frunciendo la nariz— Nos vemos luego— la echaba.

— ¿Y ahora que quieren?— preguntaba Jason— Que sea rápido McLean— pedía poniéndose cómodo.

— Pues claro...— reía— ¿Juego favorito de niño?— preguntaba malicioso.

— Dije que no lo iba a responder— se cruzaba de brazos ofendido.

— Estas en televisión en vivo, así que confiesas o lo digo yo...ah y me olvidaba conectado con un detector de mentiras— se escuchaba la voz del anfitrión disfrutando el momento.

— Pues...— se entristecía— He...Hello Kitty— dijo en voz baja y todo el estudio donde estaba ocurriendo el After se echo a reír a carcajadas por el medidor en verde.

— Buen juego bestia...— se trataba de aguantar la risa— Un chico como tú debe tener auto...—

— Pues sabes muy bien que no, mi padre no me deja— fruncía el seño.

— Si lo sabía, pero quería escucharte, amo a estos campistas— dijo entre risas— Por último ¿Primer beso?-

— Genial, una chica linda y dulce y listo— mentía mirando hacia otro lado y el medidor daba en rojo.

— Eso no es lo que dice acá, pero es aceptable...digo te animaste a mentir en frente de todo el mundo— disfrutaba

— Si gracias eres el mejor anfitrión— ironizaba Jason marchándose— Disfruta tus momentos aquí— le decía a Yashio que entraba.

— ¿Bien...?— preguntaba levantando la ceja.

— ¿Momento vergonzoso?, por cierto eso que tienes es un detector de mentira y para no hacer esto mas tedioso te recomiendo que digas la verdad— sonaba cansado de repetirlo la voz de Chris— ¿Podrías avisarles antes de que entren?— le preguntaba al Cheff.

— Claro el Cheff no se cansara de repetirlo— decía este agobiado colocándole un detector de mentiras a Nia.

— Pues lo sabes, teniendo...sexo...con...la profesora de deportes— dijo lo ultimo muy rápido y casi inaudible, pero no para la televisión, que el marcador dio verde.

— Wow...espero que la profesora de deportes y su marido estén mirando esto— reía Chris— Supongo que eso es todo para ti— decía quedándose sin preguntas.

— Un saludo a Cristal y su hijo— reía malicioso

— ¿Por qué te envía saludos?— preguntó Dratro confundido.

— Por que...odia a Alicard y está loco— salía ilesa la muchacha con aquella mentira.

— Ya me lo explico el Cheff y aun así sigo pensando que es injusto ¿tanta humillación? ¿Acaso no fuimos lo suficientemente humillados?— preguntaba ella cruzando sus piernas.

— Si y No, así que las preguntas para la niña consentida del Reality ¿Cuánto pesas y cuánto mides? Y dinos tus medidas…- le preguntaba con tono burlesco.

— Pues pensé que estábamos en Total Drama Challenge no en American Next top Model— decía ella rehusándose.

— Sabia que contigo sería más difícil, así que contesta Nia o lo digo yo— amenazaba el conductor.

— Bien bien... medidas bueno... noventa y cinco, sesenta de cintura, y noventa y dos— se avergonzaba

— ¿De qué se avergüenza? ¡Es genial!— alentaba desde afuera Duncan chocando su mano con Geoff que era mirado muy de cerca por Bridgette.

— ¿Y tu peso?— seguía el anfitrión.

— Pues...sesenta y mido uno sesenta y ocho— bajaba la cabeza.

— Es súper delgada y súper sexy— se relamía Geoff y recibía un golpe de su novia.

— Quisiera ser como las modelos súper altas, delgadas y sin nada de curvas— se apenaba- ¿Mas humillación a mi nombre?— preguntaba deprimida.

— Bien sigamos, si pudieras hablar sobre tus hermanos... ¿Qué dirías acerca de ellos?—

— ¡Agh! de Sara y Sean que son mis hermanos simplemente porque la genética y la ley lo quiere así, todo el tiempo avergonzándome y eso...y de Mía que está bien, no es genial como yo pero aun así la quiero— sonreía Nía finalmente.

— Bien eres la única que respondió todo con la verdad— decía asombrado mientras ella dejaba el confesionario.

— Odio este momento— decía Yhiel entrecerrando los ojos

— La dulce y bella Yhiel— sonreía Chris— Hora de tu humillación— y la chica se mordía el labio.

— Entramos en el reality equivocado— se reía Duncan con Geoff— En este las chicas están mas lindas— sonreía.

— No diría que tienes razón, pero las chicas en este reality son hermosas— comentaba Trent.

—Y nosotros perdiendo nuestro grandísimo tiempo con Beth— se molestaba el punk que recibía un golpe de Bridgette

— Cállense ustedes tres— dijo ofendida.

—Yo no hable— se excusó Geoff.

— ¿Cual fue tu peor día?— le preguntó Chris a Yhiel.

—Supongo...que el día que escape de casa y fue un desastre, caí en la basura, un perro ladró como loco, abrieron los regadores y finalmente una lluvia horrible termino por arruinar mi día—enumeraba con sus dedos

— Genial, ¿escapando de casa? Creí que eras la niña buena, la dama—

—Bueno...aparento eso— sonreía

— ¿Primer trabajo?—

— De payasita, no fue lo más grato debo reconocer, nada en contra de los payasos, los niños a veces te patean no son tan dulces como parecen— decía a la cámara— Y la gente grande que le teme a los payasos te persigue— terminaba diciendo

—Genial me gustaría encontrar un video tuyo haciendo eso— sonreía Chris— Finalmente ¿Alicard o Yashio?— pregunto y la chica se quedo sin aire.

—Ustedes...no puedo responder— dijo dejando el marcador en amarillo o sea intermedio.

—Se te puede perdonar...solo por esta vez— dijo Chris y cuando salió la dulce muchachita entró Sam.

— Genial Cheff me dijo algo de detector de comida— decía felizmente.

— Es de mentira Sam— le explicaba Chris.

— ¿O sea que es un detector de comidas de mentiras?— se confundía— ¿Detecta comidas de mentiras, o no sirve y por eso dices que es de mentiras?— se complicaba y provocaba la risa de la gente.

— ¡Sam es un detector de mentiras!— se exasperaba Chris.

—Uhm...— pensaba rascando su cabeza

— ¡Solo contesta estas preguntas!— le dijo Chris.

-¿Y luego me daran comida? Muero de hambre y Yhiel me ha pasado unas papitas y la comida que ella no quiere pero tengo hambre viejo-se quejaba.

— Si te daré comida si dices la verdad— mentía Chris

— ¿Cuál es tu miedo?—

—Pues...en otros caso no lo admitiría pero por comida, lo diré...las sanguijuelas, una vez vi una película en donde se la ponían en los ojos, y este quedaba con los ojos rojos, ¿sabías que te chupan la sangre?, por eso jamás voy a un pantano sin mis botas anti sanguijuelas, son para la lluvia pero sirven igual— decía la última parte en secreto

— Si Sam funcionan igual— decía Chris— Segunda pregunta ¿Quién te gusta?— reía ante la pregunta y el chico se ponía rojo, y luego trataba de salir del confesionario.

—Vamos...no...no puedo decirte— pedía viendo que no había escapatoria.

—Te quedas sin comida— se reía el anfitrión.

—Pero...— decía y esquivaba la cámara— Liz, ¿contento?— dijo rápidamente

— Sí, pero no hay comida— dijo y luego Sam se fue deprimido.

— Me advirtieron de esto— dijo Francisco.

— Que buenos compañeros son...— reía el anfitrión— Amo mi trabajo, ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?— le preguntó y el chico arqueó las cejas.

— No... Digo ¿enamorado? no lo creo— balbuceó y el medidor dió en rojo

— ¡SI!— se animo Yuki pegando un salto de alegría.

— ¿Otro momento vergonzoso?— le preguntó el anfitrión.

— Pues...cuando bese a mi mejor amiga...fue un error digo… nos queremos mucho y...no debió haber pasado— respondió dando en verde el medidor.

— ¿Así que mejor amiga?— indagó Yuki algo enfadada.

— Bien ¿Primer beso? y terminamos—

— A...los 12 bese...sin quererlo, y no me gusto, a un chico— dijo cabizbajo y el medidor dio en verde— ¿Todos cometemos errores no?

— No de esos— le dijo Chris riendo— El siguiente que el show debe continuar Francisco—

— GENIAL ESTOY EN VIVO, HOLA A TODOS MIS FANS LOS AMO— gritaba Matt sacudiendo la cámara.

— Tranquilo que aquí viene algo que deberán ver tus fans—

— ¿Qué? ah de lo que me hablo el Cheff pero no le preste atención— dijo el chico tirándose para atrás.

— Deberías ya que te dijo que estas conectado a un detector de mentiras y ahora yo te hare preguntas no importa si respondes con la verdad o mentira igual lo sabremos— dijo poniendo más nervioso al rubio.

— Je...qué bueno...— dijo nervioso— Dispara entonces— fingió seguridad.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso y a qué edad?, ¿qué problema tienen estos chicos con sus besos?—preguntaba ofendido.

— Bueno...ya que preguntas y quieres saber la verdad, era primer grado, y bueno, la chica a la que bese me mando indirectas confusas, yo lo malinterprete, así que luego de leer un poema que me lo habían hecho escribir como tarea, le robe un beso...la chica era la profesora, llamaron a mis padres y me cambiaron de curso— dijo enrojecido

— ¿Le robaste un beso a tu profesora?— reía Chris— Es más de lo que quería saber— y el medidor estaba en verde confirmando que era verdad.

— ¿Momento más vergonzoso?— y el chico abrió los ojos como platos— Bueno...una vez Nía me dijo que existían los unicornios, solo que la gente común no lo puede ver, así que me disfrace como ella dijo, y fui donde me marco en el mapa, resulto ser carnaval y todo el mundo estaba allí y me vio vestido con mi pañal de lentejuelas doradas y pintado del mismo color, humillante, gracias por recordármelo— dijo luego dejando escapar una risa— Es divertido ahora que lo recuerdo, además no era ningún niño yo...pero bueno...—

— Contestas con la verdad eso es bueno— le decía y el chico sonreía— ¡Siguiente!-

— Con cuidado— dijo Andrómeda recibiendo un empujón del Cheff.

— La chica mimada de la bestia, la bella ¿sería?— le preguntó y ella bufó.

— Rápido McLean pagas el minuto- dijo ella conforme levantando una ceja.

— ¿Te gusta Jason?— le preguntó directamente

—Obvio que no, es un bestia, jamás estaría con alguien como él— dijo finalmente la muchachita dejando al medidor en rojo y provocando un alarido de la tribuna del estudio.

— ¿Primer beso? como todos— bufaba el anfitrión.

— Una apuesta y una chica, no diré más— se negaba ella.

— Te haría la siguiente pregunta pero visto que la última vez te pusiste mal no lo hare...simplemente porque recibí una amenaza de tus fanáticos— dijo el anfitrión

— ¿Eso solo?— preguntó ella.

— Eso solo, y haz que pasa el que sigue— le dijo y entró Emma quien alegremente se sentó acomodando sus rulos.

—Dulce roba novios, la primer pregunta para ti, ¿Esas son tus verdaderas pestañas?— dijo él , y ella se asombró.

— Obvio que sí— dijo finalmente dejando en rojo al marcador— Quizás es por el maquillaje que parecen postizas— decía finalmente haciendo ojitos a la cámara.

— Aquí hay una buena, ¿Cuál es tu secreto más vergonzoso?— decía conteniendo la risa y la chica mirando al suelo contesto.

— Pues si como golosinas, tengo gases tremendos, horribles, no los puedo contener— se apenaba y todos en el estudio al ver el medidor verde reían.

— Bien, eres libre dejando que otro concursante responda— y entraba Miley

— ¿Porque después de la flatulenta?— preguntaba.

— Porque si, ahora bien ¿Crees que Thiago te ha metido engañado con otra alguna vez?— decía Chris conteniendo la risa.

—Pues, no...no creo que me haya engañado, ¿sabes algo?— preguntaba luego y el marcador daba rojo, confirmando que Miley sí creía que Thiago lo había hecho.

— La última para ti, ¿Yashio te gusta?— le preguntó y ella rio confiada.

—Pues no...— dijo y el marcador dio en amarillo dejando a toda la tribuna intrigada.

— Gracias Miley, ahora el siguiente es nuestro amable James— sonreía y el chico entraba.

— Trata de no ser tan...duro— pedía finalmente.

— No lo prometo— dijo riendo el anfitrión— ¿Cómo fue tu primer novia?—

— Fue una acosadora, que me llamaba Jimmy y no me dejaba en paz, llego a poner cámaras en mi casa...la peor decisión que tomé— dijo agarrándose la nariz con sus dedos.

— PERO SI TE SIGO AMANDO JIMMY— gritaba desde la tribuna una chica.

— Genial...— decía para sí mismo McLean— ¿Algún otro acosador en tu vida? ¿Un chico quizás?— dijo y James tembló un segundo.

— No...— Luego respiro— Si, un chico que me acosaba también, llego a trucar fotos nuestras...en una situación que no me favorece— dijo entre dientes incomodo.

— La idea del detector de mentiras es que mientas y nos riamos— dijo dando alusión a James que había contestado con la verdad.

— ¿En serio?, igual es de muy mala calidad podría mentir sin que lo notase— dijo Maggie tocando el artefacto mientras entraba— Observa— dijo y aclaro su garganta— Chris es hermoso y muy inteligente me sorprende que no haya ganado un Oscar— decía y el marcador daba en rojo seriamente— ¿Lo noto?

—Sí— dijo Chris molesto entre dientes— Mejor comencemos con tu humillación Maggie—

— Si humillación me encanta— sonreía ella poniéndose cómoda— ¿Con cual película has llorado?-

— Uh, esa es buena...si lo recuerdo lloró, ¿Has visto Bambi?, digo… la mamá muere, se escucha un disparo, Bambi queda huérfano y...y...llora y grita Mamá Mamá— lloraba Maggie—¡ Pobre Bambi!— exclamaba en llantos.

— Si pobre...—dijo Chris sin importancia— ¿Como fue la primera vez que te vino el período?— y Maggie seco sus lagrimas para reírse.

— Eso es tan vergonzoso, ¿quién te lo conto mi madre?, bueno la historia es así, creí que los aliens me habían elegido para dominar el mundo con mi cuerpo y sangre, y salí corriendo con mi bombacha manchada por todo el barrio, ¿qué loca no?— dijo riendo y poniéndose colorada.

— Asquerosamente cierto, Janisse sácanos de esto— imploraba y la muchacha aprecía— ¿Jugas Kingdom Hearts?— dijo ni bien ella tomó asiento.

—Pues… ¿Qué motivo tiene mentir?, sí lo juego pero no quiero que se divulgue y piensen que soy algún tipo de rarita—decía haciendo gestos con sus manos y enamorando a Sid.

—Siguiente chica rarita, ¿por qué siempre te comportas tan fría?— leía el anfitrión.

—Porque…no te incumbe ¿ok?, siempre me burlan, piensa que es divertido burlarse de Janisse, ¿De qué me sirve abrirme con los demás si todos me hacen lo mismo que Toby?—preguntaba a la cámara y todas las miradas apuntaban a Toby.

—Deja entrar al último, Alicard— dijo el anfitrión y disparo sin perder tiempo— ¿Momento más embarazoso?—

— ¿Por qué tan rápido?...bueno...Cuando cuide a mis hermanas, y pintaron mi cabello de todos colores, me levante tarde así que fui a entrenar, esas locas...como las extraño— dijo luego provocando un suspiro de la multitud.

— Que bonito, ¿Cual fue tu primer beso? en serio deberían revisar eso de los primeros besos—dijo finalmente.

— Una porrista yo ya era grande y guardaba mi beso para alguien...especial, pero ella vino me dio un beso y salió corriendo, jamás me volvió a hablar— dijo el chico tocándose la nuca.

— Muy cierto parece, la última pregunta ¿Tuviste un pasado casi tan oscuro como el de Yashio?— Entonces Alicard pareció ponerse incomodo y la transmisión se cortó.

— Parece que nos quedamos sin tiempo— dijo Sid.

— ¿CÓMO? ¡Nos perdemos lo más importante!— decía ella comiendo palomitas de maíz.

— Y si, pero ya saben si quieren más de estos dramáticos y sin suerte para los primeros besos ¿qué deben hacer Miri?— le preguntaba a ella que quedaba pegada hacia la pantalla.

— ¡Ver Total Drama Challenge!-rió ella

**WOOOW Y FINALMENTE LO TERMINÉ, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME COSTO TODO, PERO ACA ESTA, Y YA QUIERO EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO, PROMETO QUE LO TENDRAN MUY PRONTO!, MIENTRAS TANTO...¿QUE LES PARECIO EL AFTER? ¿QUE PREDICCIONES HAY EN EL REALITY? ¿PERSONAJE ODIADO? CUALQUIER COSA!, Y BUENO...GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN DEJANDO REVIEWS SON LOS MAS LINDO Y LOS RELEEO Y RELEEO UNA Y OTRA VEZ...ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO Y DEJEN REVIEWS! **

**SUERTE**


	21. Supéralo si puedes

**_Confesionario_**

—Nadie debe saber mi pasado en el reformatorio…dejarían ver el lado de Mire que no puedo revelar y que no deben saber…por ello hábilmente escape de las preguntas—decía orgullosa la muchacha

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

—Bienvenidos a otro día en el estúpido campamento Wawanakwa—gritaba el Cheff con sus ropas militares, mientras Nía, Mire y Maggie contenían la risa.

—Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor— rumoreó Yhiel

—Y ALGUIEN DE BUEN HUMOR— Le gritó mientras ella comía la basura que servían de desayuno.

—Bueno bueno, ¿y dónde está McLean?— preguntó Jason indistinto al drama.

—Buena pregunta idiota, hoy el desafío lo presento yo, y el invitado soy yo—le decía mientras en la puerta aparecía un chico con lentes gruesos.

—Te ves mal—le dijo Sam

—Lo sé, a la noche alguien escondió mis lentes y ahora estoy con estos—anunciaba el chico mientras Troy carcajeaba de manera burlona.

—Luces tan memo— reía Matt también

-¿Quién dice memo y que significa?-preguntó extrañado Jason

—Lo que sea, lo mismo para ti—le dijo James sentándose acalorado.

—Luces bien—le dijo Julieta dedicándole una sonrisa y besándole la mejilla, mientras el chico escondía el color que le habían subido por estas.

—BIEN CAMPISTAS AFUERA—le arrojaba el plato de Sam, para indicar que terminaba la hora de comer.

—Prometieron desayuno y hace más de una semana que no como un desayuno completo—se quejaba el chico.

—Hoy los equipos serán chicos contra chicas—anunciaba y los chicos festejaban, mientras ellas se miraban de reojo.

—No es justo, ellos tienen a Yashio—se quejó Miley mirando a su inseparable compañero.

—Un poco de tu propia medicina— reía Janisse con Yhiel, mientras Miley parecía de verdad pasarla muy mal.

—BUENO EL RETO DE HOY CONSISTE EN SUPERAR TODO LO QUE YO HAGA, ¿ENTENDIDO?— grito mientras todos se colocaban en dos filas.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento con Nía y las chicas—decía Matt algo aterrado.

—Viejo mejor mantener a esa loca lejos…no podía creerte cuando te encontré—le decía Jason aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Andy.

—Es una fiera cuando se trata de competencia y de…odiarme—dijo tragando saliva, cuando su compañero se perdía aún más en Andrómeda.

—BIEN MUCHACHITOS, Y MUCHACHITAS, DEBERAN DURAR MÁS EN LAS FLECCIONES DE BRAZOS—decía el hombre y comenzaban todos al mismo ritmo, algunos ya se veían cansados desde antes.

—Veo que les avisaste—reía McLean con un sándwich en la mano que le hizo perder a Sam la concentración.

—Pierden los chicos—anunciaba claramente el Cheff y Yashio pateaba en el trasero a Sam que se molestaba mucho.

—Pensé que iban a aguantar, pero si van a ser así de débiles…mejor será que se retiren—decía Nía moviendo sus caderas de modo seductor.

—No te creas Nikki, al final del día una niñita se tendrá que ir—la desafiaba Matt y ella levantaba una ceja con un rostro burlón.

—O sea uno de ustedes—remataba Mire

—Buena esa…—la felicitaba Maggie

—SIGAMOS—le gritaba el Cheff a Liz en el oído

— ¿Por qué demonios grita?—preguntaba ella.

—BIEN SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO, LA CUERDA DE LA MUERTE, EL QUE LOGRE SUBIR DEBERA PERMANECER HASTA QUE YO ME CAIGA, A DIFERENCIA QUE EL ANTERIOR, EN ÉSTE GANARÁ EL EQUIPO EN CUAL EL ÚLTIMO PARTICIPANTE GANE, O GANARE YO—reía el Cheff.

—Genial, a trepar muchachos—se entusiasmaba Francisco.

—Extraño tener a Yashio de mi lado…—echaba de menos Miley mirando al muchacho que le regalaba una mirada.

— ¿Te subo pequeñita?—le preguntaba burlón y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—YA— exclamo el Cheff y todos subieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

—No puedo seguir—decía Nía a mitad del camino— ¿Por qué demonios soy tan mala con la cuerda?—preguntaba cayendo y quemando sus manos, finalmente cayó sobre su trasero.

—Por lo menos no te lastimaste gordita— rio Andrómeda mientras trepaba, y Nía pareció maldecirla con los ojos.

—Esto no es tan sencillo como parece—exclamaba Jason sosteniendo con sus brazos la cuerda.

—Nos vemos abajo—dijo Maggie bajando de manera divertida.

—Genial…—bufo Liz que también se desplomaba de la cuerda, y al mismo momento a Sam le ocurría lo mismo.

—PERDISTE DOS VECES—le gritaba Yashio amenazante.

—Chicas esto es complicado— decía Emma quejándose ya que sus manos parecían no aguantar más, mientras que el Cheff podía estar una eternidad allí.

— ¡Entonces no te hubieses subido tonta!— le dijo Miley tratando de tirarle una patada, pero Emma cayo tan súbitamente como Nía.

—Chicos se pone pesado lo de sostenerse—decía Francisco.

—Y aburrido—se caía Matt.

—No… no…no—decía Andrómeda derrumbándose de a poco— Nos vemos abajo—dijo y saltando se desplomo ilesa.

— ¿Cuántas quedamos?—pregunto Yhiel preocupada.

—Solo las de los tiburones— dijo Julieta orgullosa de sus chicas.

—También estoy aquí— marcó Mireya.

—¡Mis lentes!— exclamó James cuando estos cayeron, y pareció no ver nada sin ellos, así que simplemente no podía trepar la cuerda cuando se iba cayendo, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Y nosotros quienes somos?—preguntó Alicard.

—Tú, yo, y algún pelmazo más—dijo Yashio indistinto no pudiendo sacar los ojos de Miley y Yhiel.

—No me cuenten…— perdía el control Francisco, y Jason se iba también.

—PODER FEMENINO— gritaba desde abajo Maggie a las chicas.

—Lo siento…—se disculpaba Yhiel cayendo.

— ¿No pudiste soportarlo preciosa?—le gritaba Yashio haciendo todo tipo de piruetas

—Se marca bien tu trasero desde aquí— le dijo la pelirroja mientras las chicas reían del trasero de Yashio que se molestaba por el hecho de ser burlado.

—Aguantamos…solo un poco más—pedía Julieta con sus brazos delgados.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te puedes sostener— decía Alicard desde la otra punta.

—Adiós…—saludaba Mireya cayendo bruscamente sobre Maggie que reía.

—Quedamos solo dos…—decía Julieta compartiendo espacio con Miley.

—Yashio jamás se rendirá…— decía Miley en secreto a su compañero.

—Lo sé…—decía Julieta roja de tanto aguantar, era la más delgada de las chicas, y sus brazos no parecían que iban a resistir mucho mas.

— ¿Qué pasa dulce, estar del otro lado te hizo más fuerte?— le preguntaba Yashio haciendo piruetas de modo seductor a Miley, ella encarnaba una ceja.

**_Confesionario_**

—Estar del otro lado puso a Yashio mas…seductor— dijo primero asombrada, y luego se le escapó una sonrisa pícara

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Que el equipo dependa de ti amigo—le dijo Alicard resbalándose de la soga.

— ¿Esto será un mano a mano de ustedes dos?—preguntaba Julieta queriendo bajar.

—Realmente no quiero ser la culpable de perder…— dijo Miley bajando delicadamente.

—Maldita víbora— susurró Julieta, el Cheff y Yashio le ganaban seguro, sus brazos estaban sudando.

—Esto es lo más entretenido que vimos— decía Jason con Matt mirando a la pobre Julieta sufrir.

—CALAMBRE—grito el Cheff y cayo de frente contra el piso.

—Mano a mano ex camarada— burlaba Yashio

—Tu buen humor, es aun peor que tu mal humor—dijo ella cerrando los ojos de la fuerza que hacía para mantenerse en la soga, pero se resbalaba de a poco, y de otro poco subía para compensarlo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba Yashio mientras se resbalaba, la soga estaba algo resbaladiza por las piruetas que había hecho y sus manos ya no tenían el mismo control, de a poco deslizándose y en contra de su voluntad dejo a Julieta sola y victoriosa.

—LAS CHICAS MANDAMOS—gritaba Andrómeda abrazándose con Nía, y luego ambas se miraron con asco.

— ¿Y cómo demonios bajo?—preguntaba Julieta que no quería estar más colgada allí.

—Lánzate— dijo Maggie, Julieta le hizo caso y no escuchó los gritos de fondo que decían "NO" rotundamente; cuando se lanzó abajo la quería atrapar James, y Troy de otro lado, pero ambos chocaron sus cabezas, y terminó Sam atrapando a Julieta.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el chico, ocasionando la peor mirada de odio de Liz.

—Gracias Sam, si no fuese por ti estaría muerta—dijo Julieta en los brazos de Sam, mirando con recelo a James y Troy.

—MUY BIEN, DESAFIO SIGUIENTE Y EL ÚLTIMO DEL DÍA DE HOY—decía gritando el Cheff.

—No puedo mas...—exclamaba Julieta con sus brazos colgando.

—No te preocupes, éste es nuestro—le dijo Emma, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Julieta aparto a Emma de su lado.

**_Confesionario_**

—En realidad no sé porque Julieta me odia…—se asombraba la pelirroja.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—DEBERAN AGUANTAR LOMBRICES VIVAS EN SU BOCA, SIN MASTICAR, TRAGAR O VOMITAR—gritó el Cheff y metió un puñado de lombrices que traía Troy

—Qué asco—exclamó Chris riéndose, mientras Troy rápidamente de mala gana le servía su té helado.

—No quiero…—pedía Nía alejándose, pero Andrómeda la tomo de los brazos

—Liz hazme el honor—le pidió sonriendo, y Liz metió en la boca de Nía un puñado de lombrices, mientras su cara se retorcía del asco. Para cuando se quería quejar ya todos tenían su puñado de lombrices en la boca.

—El último como siempre es el ganador, en caso de que Cheff sea el vencedor será un desafío…en vano—rió Troy ante la cara de James de asco.

—Me caes bien Tony— le dijo Chris palmeando al chico.

—Si…en realidad es Troy—dijo este odioso.

—No aguanto…—decía Liz con la boca llena, y pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por el asco. De un momento a otro más de la mitad de los campistas habían escupido todo y algunos hasta vomitado encima volviendo esto más asqueroso, dejando para lo último a Nía, Matt, Yashio, Maggie y Mire.

—Yo me trague algunas…—decía Sam, y al instante vomito Matt, y Nía uno encima del otro.

—ERES DESAGRADABLE—le dijo ella con su ropa llena de lombrices.

—Pues tú no eres la dama del reality— decía él con su ropa igual de sucia y riendo con Jason por la cara de Nía.

**_Confesionario_**

—Juro que me vengare Matt— decía a la cámara seria con algunas lombrices en su ropa todavía

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—No pienso ser el que siempre los salvé—dijo Yashio con la boca llena.

—Esta delicioso…no se cuanto más pueda aguantar— decía Maggie, pero antes de darse cuenta, había tragado todo.

—Eso es…— no llego a decir Mireya que vómito todo dejando al Cheff con Yashio.

—Debes ganarle al Cheff— le pedía Alicard, y Yashio contuvo sus ganas de escupirle todas las lombrices.

— ¿Y si mejor te sales de encima de Yashio?—sugería inteligente Francisco, conociendo lo poco que le importaba perder a Yashio si debía molestar a Alicard.

—Chi...cos—decía Yashio señalando una nariz saliendo de la nariz del Cheff, y todos comenzaron a reír incluso Chris que soltó su té helado sobre Troy, todos reían y el Cheff no comprendía.

— ¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE?—gritó escupiendo todas las lombrices sobre Chris ahora, y Troy sonreía.

—Ganador Yashio y con eso los chicos—dijo Chris y Yashio escupió las lombrices sobre Alicard.

—Que educado… —dijo Yhiel con desagrado.

—NOS VEMOS MAÑANA PERDEDORES—saludó el Cheff aún con la lombriz en la nariz.

**Chicos.**

—Genial…ganaremos seguro, jamás los chicos pierden— decía Yashio acomodando unas cosas.

— ¿Acaso no sabes cómo son las chicas?—preguntaba asombrado Francisco.

—Nía es una destructora de todo a su paso, Maggie está completamente chiflada, y Mire es…impredecible—decía Matt rebotando una pequeña pelota.

—Yhiel es bastante hábil, Andrómeda es la que mantiene al equipo fuerte y Emma …es la niña dulce del equipo— enumeraba Francisco.

—Liz es la muchachita sorprendente que tiene buena y mala suerte, Miley es la malvada, y Janisse la chica que silenciosa se las trae— continuaba Jason.

—Y Julieta es la chica mas sorpréndete y fuerte que jamás he visto—decía con brillo en sus ojos detrás del grueso cristal James.

—Lo importante es que no hay que subestimarlas, eso es lo que quieren que hagamos…—decía Alicard.

—Esto es la guerra—reía Jason sumándose.

—Pues ya me parecía, se come como en una— se quejaba Sam mirando a la cocina del Cheff.

— ¿Saben que deberíamos hacer?—preguntaba Yashio malicioso.

— ¿Qué?—dijeron todos tratando de escuchar la estrategia, menos Alicard obviamente que ponía sus ojos en blancos.

—Espiar a nuestro enemigo…o sea las chicas— dijo y todos se alegraban y asentían.

—Eso es de pervertido— contradecía Alicard cruzándose de brazos

—Pues entonces ¿Qué esperamos?— preguntó Matt felizmente sacando unas ropas negras.

—Thiago disfrutaría tanto este momento—recordaba Jason con su amigo rubio, mientras Yashio mordía su labio al escuchar ese nombre.

Al anochecer las chicas estaban en la tienda de ellas, con pijamas, y cuando se disponían a dormir…

— ¿Acaso van a dormir?—preguntó Nía entrando con su usual pijama bastante provocativo.

—Sí, actriz pornográfica— le decía Liz recostándose.

—Deberíamos divertirnos…nos quedan pocos días de la isla y nunca hicimos una pijamada—decía Mireya con una sonrisa picara.

—Es verdad sería tan divertido—se unía Yhiel

—Lo intentamos ¿no recuerdan?—preguntaba Andrómeda molesta—Y Maggie dijo que Blake era vampiro y así resultamos perdedores—recordó provocando una risa en Maggie

—Pero no me equivoque—dijo finalmente la rubia.

—Vamos no sean más aburrida de lo que ya son—pedía Nía, y era la primera vez que parecía sincera.

—Va a ser divertido…—reía Emma levantándose.

—Como sea…—dijo Liz aceptando con su amiga Andrómeda, y estaban todas las chicas en una ronda.

— ¿Con que empezamos?— preguntaba Mireya entusiasmada como niña chiquita mientras Nía que era la anfitriona del día reía maliciosa.

—Pues…con el juego de la botella—dijo y todas menos Maggie quedaron boca abierta.

—Mi primer beso en el Reality no va a ser a una chica—se negaba Julieta dando la espalda.

—Ni siquiera son besos reales—reía Nía— ¿Son gallinas?—preguntaba con la botella en la mano.

—Bueno que más da…—dijo Andrómeda mirando desafiante a su opuesto.

—Pero las reglas cambian…depende de las demás si se besan o hacen una prenda—sonreía Maggie que parecía tenerlo estudiado, las chicas asintieron con su cabeza, y comenzaron.

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

—**_Debido a que este programa es para toda la familia íbamos a suspender esta escena— decía Chris con Troy y el Cheff comiendo palomitas mientras miraban los televisores muy de cerca— Pero como la asociación permitió los besos entre Maggie y Sandra…los dejaremos disfrutar de esta escena—decía el anfitrión colocándose en el medio_**

**_VOLVIENDO AL SHOW._**

—Lo sabia—maldecía Liz cuando le tocaba a ella

— ¿Ves algo?—le preguntaba Sam a Jason que quedaba asombrado ante la botella en el medio

—No quisieras saber…—decía y Matt lo corría y reía

—No sabía que Liz hacía eso…—decía y James y Sam se peleaban para ver pero no llegaron a ver nada

—Bien sigamos…jamás nadie debe saberlo—decía Julieta tirando la botella.

—Es un reality tranquila, nadie se va a enterar—reía Maggie divertida.

—Continuemos—reía Mireya y tiraba la botella.

—No puedo creerlo…— se quedaba boquiabierto Sam—Me lo esperaba de Nía—

—A ver…—Dijo Matt mientras Jason disfrutaba la desesperación de su amigo.

—Esto se volvió…raro—dijo Alicard esperando para ver.

—Esto se volvió divertido—decía Andrómeda tirando la botella.

— ¿No es muy obvio?—pregunto Miley mirando a quien tenía en frente.

—Esto vas a querer verlo— decía Matt acercando a Yashio que quedaba duro como piedra y perplejo.

— ¿Qué pasa con las chicas?—preguntaba

—Algo raro…—dijo Alicard observando detrás de él—No deberíamos estar espiando es simplemente un juego que hacen…—

—Bueno mucho amor por hoy ¿no?—preguntó Nía que desataba su plan.

— ¿Qué te traes?—le preguntaba Andrómeda desconfiada.

—Nada…—revoleaba sus ojos Nía— Mire a ti no te toco con nadie ni nada…— decía Nía mientras esta miraba asombrada.

—Bueno no…—dijo ella sonriendo— Supongo que es la suerte—

— ¿Te animarías a besar a algún chico en cambio?—le preguntaba Nía, mientras Maggie le guiñaba el ojo.

— ¿A quién?—dijo ella asombrada mientras todas prestaban suma atención.

—Díganlo rápido— pidió Liz llena de intriga.

—Yo creo que debe ser entre James o Jason…—insinuó Maggie, y los ojos de Miley brillaron.

— ¿James?—preguntó Janisse sorprendida, mientras Julieta simplemente quedaba boquiabierta.

**_Confesionario_**

— ¿Por qué Nía querría que besara a James?— preguntaba Mireya sorprendida.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Bueno no hay problema— dijo la muchachita.

— ¿Besaras a cualquiera porque ella lo dice?—le preguntó Andrómeda ofendida.

—No, porque ella lo dice…pactamos eso cuando empezó el juego, tú también hiciste algo— contestaba la muchachita mientras Nía sonreía satisfactoria.

—No se escucha nada…— decía Francisco

—Si dejaron de besarse y hacer prendas no quiero ver mas—reía Matt chocando su mano con Jason

—Tú eliges…tienes un día— le dijo Maggie acostándose

—Pero que sueño…—dijo incomoda Julieta

Y todas se acostaron a dormir, mientras los chicos las observaban, ni ellos mismo se dieron cuenta que cada uno veía a su propia chica dormir plácidamente, luego cuando Francisco los despertó del transe, todos ellos volvieron a la carpa, ninguno se hablo a excepción de los chistes de Jason y Matt sobre las chicas.

**Mañana siguiente**

—BUEN DÍA CAMPISTAS— decía Cheff despertando a todos con el altavoz, mientras Chris reía al ver la cara de las chicas fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

**_Confesionario._**

— ¿Saben que me gusta el drama verdad?—preguntaba el anfitrión riendo

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Como saben continua la última parte del desafío, pero primordialmente, dos de sus chicos deben pasar el día en confinamiento solitario, para luego ser rescatados por ustedes—dijo Chris mirando a Troy, y el Cheff— Como recordatorio de los viejos tiempos en la isla—

—James y Mireya por favor—pedía Troy

— ¿Y eso qué?—preguntaba ella algo abrumada.

—Estarán todo el día solos, en la cabaña del pescador—dijo y ambos se miraron.

—Sera como pan…comido— sonrió James, mientras Julieta se mordía las uñas nerviosa.

**_Confesionario_**

—Fue tan genial convencer a Chris de que haga eso con Mireya…y con el idiota del cuatrojos de James— reía malvado Troy

— ¿Qué ocurrirá?—preguntaba Julieta con ojos nerviosos

—Todo parece ir viento en popa— reía Nía tronando sus dedos.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—PARA LOS OTROS QUEDA UN ARDUO Y DURO DÍA— decía el Cheff y les mostraba a todos un bidón de leche de 4 litros— SU DESAYUNO—dijo y todos miraron aquello sedientos, pero aun así con asco.

—Adivino, ¿tenemos que tomar de él?—preguntó Janisse dormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Yhiel.

—SÍ, Y DEBEN TERMINAR ANTES QUE YO, SIN VOMITAR—sonreía tomando su propio bidón.

—Este pesado…—se quejaba Julieta.

—A BEBER— exclamó el Cheff y todos comenzaron, al principio parecía sencillo, pero luego algunos hacían pausas prolongadas, y casi no podían contener las ganas de vomitar, por ello se tapaban las narices al continuar y trataban de evitar el vómito. La primera en retirarse fue Julieta que no aguantando más y vomitó todo, siguiéndole a ella continuo Maggie, y allí uno de los chicos, inesperadamente Yashio lanzó.

—Vamos…bien— dijo Matt con su estomago lleno de leche.

— ¿Tú crees?—preguntó Jason casi sin aguantar, pero de su nariz salió leche y vomitó un poco más en los pies de Matt, quien siguió vomitando y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

—Quedan bastantes…esto sí que es repugnante— disfrutaba Chris McLean, mientras los primeros rayos de sol tocaban la isla. En ese momento Andrómeda fue la que siguió, y la acompañó Alicard que tuvo que tomar agua del río para poder componerse, el hecho de tomar tanta leche asqueaba a los campistas, y más si era lo primero que tomaban en el día.

—Esto es un asco—se quejaba Francisco aguantando. Pero de inmediato otra chica vomitó, ésta vez era Emma y Janisse, y allí le siguió Miley y Yhiel, dejando simplemente en la competencia a Liz de las chicas, y de los chicos a Sam, y Francisco.

—No puedo creerlo, mi vida se resume en un juego estúpido contigo…—le dirigía la palabrea a Sam una Liz matutina de muy mal humor.

—Pues ¿qué crees?, esta vez no te dejare ganar—decía empinando el bidón.

—Esto...será muerte súbita—dijo Francisco tomando también del suyo.

—Estos chicos…sí que pueden—dijo el Cheff dejando a un lado el bidón y echándose desmayado.

—Llévalo a la camilla—susurró Chris a su interno, que sin ayuda lo llevó a la enfermería, maldiciendo obviamente a Chris por lo bajo. Pero mientras la competencia seguía, y Liz y Sam se lanzaban miradas, hasta que finalmente parecían haber sido derrotados, ambos estaban sosteniendo el vómito en sus bocas, y se miraban esperando a que el otro pierda.

—Ehm…chicos muy linda su competencia pero Francisco ya ganó—les avisaba Matt preocupado, cuando Francisco presentaba el bidón vacío, ambos se miraron y luego dieron la vuelta para poder vomitar.

—Muy bien hecho Francisco, parece que eres bueno… ¿bebiendo?, como sea los chicos resultan ganadores, dejándolos empatados…—reía el anfitrión.

— ¿Y qué haremos sin el Cheff?—pregunto Nía sin preocupación.

—Esperar…cuando el Cheff esté preparado, estará listo el desafío de los equipos—sonrió, y se despidió del campamento que quedo perplejo ante tal decisión, pero felices de tener tiempo libre.

**Cabaña del pescador.**

— ¿Y qué haremos?—preguntó Mireya intentando acercarse a un James que estaba disperso mirando los pescados.

— ¿Conversar?...si quieres—respondió amablemente

—Ehm… ¿alguna vez has robado un beso?—preguntó acercándose demasiado, y poniendo incómodo a James.

—Ehm…no…lo creo…ni siquiera robo golosinas— dijo torpemente alejándose de la muchachita que solo resoplaba

**_Confesionario._**

—Como fanática de Total Drama, y del Jamlieta, no puedo hacer esto…—agachaba la cabeza

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Está bien…mira no tenemos que hablarnos…si no quieres—dijo proporcionando una gran sonrisa y luego sentándose en una gran caja de madera.

—Oh…no no…cuéntame…lo que quieras—se desesperaba el chico al ver a la muchachita deprimida.

—No tengo nada que contar…soy una fanática…—sonreía levantando los hombros.

—Genial—sonrió el chico sentándose

—De Nía…y también de Matt pero ahora Nía lo odia y quiero volver a juntarlos…—se deprimía soltando luego la información

—Ya veo…bueno no soy bueno dando consejos, pero quizás ahora que tengo lentes soy más listo…y si yo fuese tu trataría de unirlos…como una especie de Cupido—sonreía el chico de lentes gruesos.

—Debería…—sonrió alegremente con la mirada perdida— Que genial eres…y eso que tuve una discusión con tu fanática…—dijo luego sacando unos dulces del bolsillo, y compartiendo con James

Confesionario

—Mire y James se deben haber besado…y no puedo concentrarme en nada—se mordía las uñas Julieta

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—BUENO CAMPISTAS, EL DESAFIO FINAL, EL DESEMPATE—gritaba el Cheff recompuesto, mientras Troy traía en la espalda a Chris.

—Éste chico me agrada—decía sentándose en una reposera.

— ¿Y en qué consiste?—preguntaba Francisco entusiasmado.

—En la carrera por sus amigos…mientras Cheff corre la carrera solo para fastidiarlos, ustedes lo harán para salvar a sus amigos— dijo sonriente mostrando a Mire y James atados, uno frente al otro, a punto de caer al agua repleto de tiburones.

—Oh no…—dijo Julieta con el seño fruncido.

—Oh si…—se regocijaba Chris—Bien campistas, primero deberán esquiar en las arenas de WAwanakwa, luego se bajaran y treparan por los arboles del bosque, más tarde nadaran hasta llegar al poste que escalen para desatar la soga de sus amigos…si se equivocan ganá el equipo contrario así que deben ser cautelosos—sonreía el anfitrión

—A CORRER GUSANOS—les dijo cuando ellos recién asimilaban la información, Julieta salió como un rayo, seguida muy de cerca por su más obvio contrincante, Yashio.

— ¿Ese chico no se cansa?—preguntó Sam molesto

— ¡Nunca!—dijo Alicard exhausto, cuando llegaron al lugar de los esquíes, Yhiel, y Francisco habían perdido, dejando a sus compañeros aún en carrera, luego al momento de trepar, Miley no llegaba bien y antes de mecerse para ir a la siguiente rama abandonó el juego; para el nado habían muchos, pero las aguas estaban llenas de rocas y ellos iban contra la corriente que se llevo a Maggie y Sam de una oleada, para luego acarrear con ellos a Janisse. El juego seguía y solo quedaba una instancia, escalar, aún la delantera la llevaba el Cheff pero el poste era realmente grueso y estaba todo enjabonado, mientras Chris sonreía mostrando el jabón, Nía caía nuevamente con Liz, y allí caía Yashio también.

El juego seguía y en juego estaban Andrómeda, Emma, Julieta, Alicard , Jason y Matt.

—Rápido…—pidió Mireya que se juntaba más a James por el susto de los tiburones hambrientos.

—Es lo más que puedo—se quejaba Andrómeda pero caía nuevamente, y Jason igual.

—Todo depende de ustedes…—gritaba Chris mientras el Cheff se esforzaba.

—No…puede ganar…—decía Julieta y arriesgaba su juego para bajar al Cheff—Emma sigues tu sola, hazme quedar bien por confiar en ti—le dijo amenazante y saltó al poste del Cheff evitándolo subir, éste se desespero, calló y arriba de él Julieta.

—No me ganaras…—dijo Emma llegando a la soga.

—GRAN IDEA JULIETA QUE EMMA ESCOJA LA SOGA—le grito Miley malhumorada, Julieta dio la vuelta y cuando vio que Emma había escogido incorrecta la soga y sonreía dulcemente mientras Matt festejaba sacando a James de ese aprieto literalmente hablando.

—No fue aburrido pasar un tiempo contigo—le sonrió a Mire que le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Los veo a la noche, recuerden a quién votar y recuerden…los chicos son inmunes—dijo Chris mientras ellos festejaban y las muchachas solo se miraban con odio.

**Antes de la fogata…**

—Supongo que estas muy feliz de haber sido victorioso— sonreía una muchacha de cabello negro, mientras se acercaba debajo del muelle, donde había un chico tallando una madera.

—Da igual…—le dijo indistinto levantando un hombro

— ¿Ya no me hablas?—le preguntó indignada— Tu eres un histérico, te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad…siempre…eres tan complicado— se quejaba haciendo ademanes con sus manos y sus ojos, el chico miraba de reojo y se levanto bruscamente a tomar las muñecas de la chica.

— ¿Quieres que sea como los demás?— le preguntó acercando su rostro al de la muchacha que se encontraba avergonzada— ¿Quieres que sea sencillo?—insistía al punto que ambas narices se tocaban, ella no emitía palabra ni sonido.

—Pero…—dijo Liz ante la presión del muchacho

—Pero no soy como ellos— dijo soltándole las muñecas— Creí que me hablabas porque te interesaba…te burlaste de mi Liz…—le dijo Sam tapando su rostro con sus manos—Y lo peor de la situación es que…— dijo y ella se quedo perpleja

— ¿Qué Sam?—preguntó ahora con un tono más amable.

—Que…nada Liz ¿Qué sentido tiene?...sigue odiándome…hare un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo si te hace feliz—le dijo apartándose y dejando a la muchacha sola

— ¿Por qué se volvió el triple de complicado de lo que ya era?—resopló mientras traba de tallar algo en madera y simplemente se rebano un dedo—PERO QUE …-vocifero una maldición

— ¿Muy preocupada pequeñita?—le preguntaba Yashio apareciendo cuando Miley salía de bañarse en toalla

—Sabía que no tan en el fondo eras un pervertido—le dijo ella deteniéndose y provocándolo con la mirada.

—Si…que bien por ti…así que sin preocupaciones entonces…tengo una sorpresa—le decía nuevamente ahora tratando de tener una posición fascinante ante ella.

—Cero preocupaciones… ¿tú te preocupas por mí? pero que lindo—lo burlo pellizcando su mejilla

—Claro que no…—bufo, mientras ella se molestaba—Es una gran estrategia…—repuso

—Deberías preocuparte por tu amiguita Yhiel…no ha hecho muchas amiguitas—le dijo Miley sacudiendo su cabellera rubia, y sacándola de la toalla.

— ¿Mi amiguita Yhiel?—dijo casi atónito— ¿Estarás celosa de ella siempre?—le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Celosa… Yashio sigue soñando…mi príncipe es Thiago— dijo ella muy conforme, mientras él la veía irse moviéndose de un modo sensual.

—Quizás debamos eliminarla a Julieta...—escuchaba la protagonista de la frase aterrada detrás de un arbusto.

— ¿Espiando?—preguntó un muchacho y ella se exaltó.

— ¿Eres idiota?—le preguntó a James.

—No…—contesto de mal modo— ¿Qué haces?—

—Escucho conversaciones ajenas…—le respondía ella con la verdad y lo hacia reír

—Hoy a la mañana eras mi amiga y ahora me odias—dijo y ella detuvo su tarea de espía para atenderlo, lo miro fijamente con odio y celos.

—Te besaste con Mire lo sé…da igual si lo quieres negar ¿pero sabes qué?, tu actitud de niño bueno no me hace creer nada— decía obstinada mientras el mordía su labio cansado.

—No me bese con ella…no te quiero hacer creer nada—le explicaba mientras ella miraba incrédula.

—Si como sea, ríanse de la estúpida Julieta—decía ella moviendo su cabeza para todos lados, y luego volvía a espiar— Coqueteas conmigo, con Emma y ahora con Mire…luego haces esa miradita de niño bueno— murmuraba de mal humor.

—Algún día me cansare de tu mal humor, ¿puedes seguir hablándole a Troy? Pero no a mi…seguías hablándole a Toby…pero no a mi—se quejaba y ella reaccionaba de mal modo pero quería seguir escuchando.

—Mira es un poco complicado, veras que no tengo amigas en ésta isla…y las chicas irán detrás de mi…o de Emma…debo cuidar mis espaldas y no estoy para una discusión de una "no pareja"— vociferaba en voz baja.

— ¿O será que no quieres responder?—le preguntó el marchándose.

**_Confesionario_**

— ¿Estará bien?—se preocupaba Julieta mordiendo sus uñas

—Ahora Julieta cree que el idiota de James beso a Mire…y yo me encargare de que lo crea más y más— se reía Troy y le sonaba una alarma en donde leía el mensaje "_Masaje en mis cayos_" y se estremecía.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

**Fogata**

—Chau…— reía Janisse con Yhiel, Julieta parecía apartada del grupo, Miley estaba nuevamente al lado de Yashio, Andrómeda, Liz y Emma miraban fijamente a la delgada, y finalmente Nía quien en su derecha tenia a Maggie y en su izquierda a una Mireya algo nerviosa.

—Muy bien campistas gracias por demostrar otra vez que los chicos mandamos—festejaba Chris entregándoles una bolsa de malvaviscos—Lamentablemente como le di todos los malvaviscos a los chicos por un simple favoritismo por ser de mi mismo sexo y haberle ganado a la raza inferior…—decía alegremente mientras ellas miraban indignadas

— ¿Raza?—preguntaba Janisse molesta

—Como decía, por eso les diré los nombres nada mas…y tu querida Janisse estas a salvo con tu amiguita Yhiel pueden hacer una fiesta— les decía y se chocaban las manos— Nía, Maggie y Mireya también—y las tres chicas se alegraban— Siguiendo con Liz, Andy y Miley…—y Emma y Julieta se miraron fijamente.

—Dilo de una vez—pidió James alterado.

—Julieta, estas a salvo—le dijo y la chica se cayó de espaldas —Emma eres la nueva eliminada—y la chica sorprendida abrazo tiernamente a sus amigas.

—Cuídense chicas…—dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Siempre quise hacer esto—dijo Miley golpeándola en la cara mientras tapándose la nariz caía al bote, y la rubia quedaba satisfecha.

— ¿Sorprendente no?—pregunto Nía a Julieta

—Sobre todo porque no tengo amigos dentro de la isla…—dijo ella y Sam corrió a abrazarla.

—Creí que te ibas…por suerte Yhiel abandono la isla—sonreía

—Estoy aquí—dijo la pelirroja y Sam miro confundido

—Entonces tú no eres Emma— confirmo mientras Julieta reía.

—Es mejor que te quedaste…—le sonreía Francisco.

—Quizás tenga amigos…—les dijo ella mientras Sam le ofrecía un malvavisco.

**_Confesionario._**

—Antes de que lo escuchen por boca de otro, éste fue un plan ideado por la genial y brillante mente mía y de Yashio— reía Nía— Tenía que deshacerme de una chica… entonces pensé en Emma…sabia quien era y sabia quien estaba interesado en sacarla, pero rápidamente mi plan se desmorono por falta de recursos…hasta que observe a James con Troy, y desde allí supe que si hacia poner a Julieta entre las dos últimas con ella se iría ya que ambos harían lo que fuese porque la anoréxica quede en la isla…mi plan salió aun mejor, así que lo único que debía hacer era poner celosa a Julieta para que sea la culpable de nuestro fracaso , ¿pero realmente alguien iba a votar a Emma?, yo ya sabía que no, sin Matt de mi lado mi único chico era…James, quien me ayudo a que votaran a Emma y finalmente ayudita de Troy quien me ayudo poniendo ambas sogas que dejaran caer a James haciendo que Emma se equivoque— tomaba aire victoriosa— Y finalmente cerré un trato muy importante… le dije a Yashio que expulsaba a Emma con la condición que el expulse a mi siguiente víctima— sonreía aún mas maliciosa — Tuve que usar a Mire, Troy y James, ¿pero valió la pena verdad?— decía

—No lo puedo creer eres un genio…pero me usaste— dijo indignada Mireya

—Si te lo decía, jamás iba a salir como lo planee…—le confesó Nia— Pero el hecho de decírtelo hace que confié en ti y te vuelvas parte de mi alianza con Maggie, por todo o nada—decía estrechando la mano con la joven fanática— Debía probar de que eras capaz…—finalizaba sacando su mano rápidamente.

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

—Bien, ya vimos eso y podemos decir que la chica se salió con la suya, ¿quieres seguir viendo a estos chicos destrozarse, a James hacer cualquier cosa por Julieta a Troy masajeando mis pies y por sobre todo a mis pies?— preguntaba mientras el interno estaba allí masajeando— Pues ustedes deben sintonizar Total Drama Challenge—sonreía

**BUENO GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES FINALMENTE HAY UNA LEVE ALIANZA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA NIA Y NUESTRO TAN PERO TAN AMADO YASHIO JAJA, LES AGRADEZCO SIEMPRE LOS REVIEWS Y LAS COSAS LINDAS QUE DICEN DE MI REALITY SON TAN TIERNAS, Y BUENO COMO SIEMPRE A VER QUE OPINAN ¿SE QUEDARON CON INTRIGA DE QUE HABRAN HECHO LAS CHICAS? YO TAMBIEN JAJA Y BUENO EMMA ABANDONO EL REALITY...Y MILEY SE DIO EL GUSTO JAJA. BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Y GRACIAS EN SERIO.**

**SUERTE**


	22. Se bueno

—Bien campistas, ustedes la estaban esperando y realmente la estaban esperando—decía Chris, mientras los chicos comían un desayuno, con leche que nadie tocaba.

—Quede asqueada de la última vez, si es Courtney vomitó seguro—dijo Janisse provocando la risa de Yhiel

—No soy Courtney, soy Beth— se presentó la muchachita

—Ahora seré yo el que vomite—remató Yashio haciendo reír a Miley.

—Qué bueno que hayas hecho ese comentario Yashio—dijo la muchachita de lentes maliciosa.

—El desafió de hoy es realmente fácil campistas—les dijo Chris tapando su rostro de la risa, al igual que Troy.

—Como me conocen, me gusta ser buena y amable, y creo que todos deberíamos ser así—anunciaba la jovencita.

—Dilo de una vez—se quejaba Liz.

— Bueno, y visto ustedes aman la electricidad, les digo una sola cosa, sean buenos—exclamaba con un collar.

— ¿Es que no puedes ir al grano?—se exasperaba Francisco sentado junto a Julieta que tenia comida de primera calidad y de la cual él y Sam comían.

—SE PONDRAN ESTOS COLLARES Y SI SE MOLESTAN GRITAN O SE EXHASPERAN LES DARA UN SHOXK ELECTRICO—gritaba molesta la muchachita.

—Este es el peor desafío, me niego—decía Nía, mientras Matt reía en la cara de ella.

—Pobre de ti entonces—se reía disfrutando el momento.

—Los collares que pago Beth y saldrán de su sueldo y del de Troy—miraba al interno que recién se enteraba— Medirán su humor, lo que significa es que ni siquiera podrán tener malos pensamientos—disfrutaba mientras ellos se miraban entre si preocupados.

—Bien…—dijo Jason y fue el primero en colocárselo, entonces todos lo hicieron, eran unos collares metálicos que ajustaban sus cuellos.

—Esto es una porquería—dijo Liz y recibió un electroshock del cual Sam rió estrepitosamente, y ella volvía a recibir otro seguramente por algún pensamiento malo.

—Bueno, que comience el juego campistas—le dijo Chris y allí estaban saliendo con esos collares, y con sonrisas en sus rostros, tratando de ser los más buenos en lo posible.

— ¿Y esto qué es?—preguntaba Yhiel evitando algún mal pensamiento, cuando encontraron unos grandes agujeros.

—Bien una sorpresa invade al campamento Wawanakwa, y es que hay lobos, no se asusten, solo tendrán que meterse en la guarida del lobo que esperamos este vacía, ir a través de ella y traer una roca con su boca—disfrutaba Chris luego todos los campistas recibían electroshocks.

—Los shocks se van contando, así que les recomiendo ser más buenos y tener la menor cantidad de malos pensamientos—decía Beth.

—Genial—fingía Matt pero rápidamente recibía un shock

—Preparados, listos, ya— anunciaba Chris y todos intentaban meterse por el agujero al mismo tiempo, pero era casi imposible, por su delgadez Julieta y Janisse fueron las primeras, que se lanzaban miradas de odio y recibían electricidad por ello, el último en entrar fue James, sus lentes se caían y al no poder pensar nada malo, era muy imposible el hecho de encontrarlos, entre shocks y ceguera.

—Bien parece que la mama loba está en camino—dijo Troy viendo como una Loba grande gris y enojada se encaminaba a la guarida.

—Maldito Chris McLean, y Beth cualquiera sea tu apellido—decía Francisco, obviamente recibiendo un toque de electricidad por eso.

—La tengo—se alarmaba entre dientes Nía.

—Eso es excremento—reía Maggie por la cara de asco de la rubia que entre electrificidad y escupitajos corría sin importarle perder.

—No creo que nadie gane— disfrutaba el anfitrión.

—Apuesto a que Juli lo hará—se esperanzaba Troy.

— ¿Estas libre por la noche?—le preguntaba al interno Beth de modo seductor haciendo juegos con su colita de lado, el chico miraba sorprendido y extrañado.

—LA TENGO—grito Janisse y corriendo, llego al lugar donde estaba Chris, muchos aún estaban arrojados en el suelo por el hecho de ser tantas veces electrificados, este desafío se había vuelto más complejo de lo que parecía.

—Bien y como recompensa, te bajare el voltaje—le dijo y tocando el collar de Janisse hizo lo prometido— Sigamos fieles campistas—y los chicos seguían de mal modo al anfitrión.

—Suertuda—le dijo Sam deprimido.

—Siguiente reto campistas…busquen el pájaro perdido—decía con tono místico mientras Troy traía en una bandeja un dibujo y unos papeles, acompañado de un sombrero de explorador.

—Si ahora Troy hace todo me pregunto ¿Qué hará el Cheff?—dijo Miley sumamente intrigada.

* * *

**_Cheff_**

**_—Contratar a ese memo es lo mejor que paso—decía tomando sol con una tanga roja, un flotador de patito, y tomando un helado—Esto es vida— y se colocaba los anteojos de sol_**

**_Final del Momento del Cheff_**

* * *

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es que hay un ave sumamente rara en esta isla—desplegaba la imagen y un pájaro de un color violeta con rojo y azul, de gran tamaño era lo que enseñaba, todos se quedaban perplejos

— ¿Debemos encontrarla?—preguntó Julieta asombrada

—Si Señorita Canadá, deberán encontrarla y sacarle una foto, por mala suerte no nos dejan acercarnos y o molestarla, pero si sacarles fotos, aquí tienen sus cámaras—les decía entregándoles cámaras en mal estado y viejas.

—La mía tiene un huevo de algo adentro—dijo James y Troy la retiro rápidamente

—Será tu cena entonces—sonreía.

—Comiencen, ¿Qué esperan perezosos?—reía Beth tímida

—Siempre la deteste—dijo Andrómeda recibiendo un electroshock.

—Hagámoslo como en equipo ¿Qué te parece?—decía Yashio a Yhiel mientras Miley solo levantaba una ceja.

—Soy tu contrincante…no tu amiga—le sonreía la pelirroja alejándose con Janisse

—Soy estúpida…—burlaba Miley con risa y electricidad luego, mientras Yashio se molestaba al ver a Yhiel alejarse siempre de él.

—Ese idiota de Alicard le debe estar llenado la cabeza…—se retorcía del odio y dolor por la electricidad recibida.

— ¿Y eso de las debilidades?, Mira si la estúpida cabeza de tomate es tu debilidad, es tu problema, pero debes concentrarte—le decía Miley mientras Yashio no podía sacar sus ojos de encima de la chica

—Debemos ganar…ganarles a todos—decía él dedicándole una mirada fría a Miley que casi la asustaba.

—Como sea vamos a buscar al estúpido ave—le dijo ella arrastrándolo.

—Bien ave…de colores…—buscaba Julieta indicios— ¿A quién engaño?— se molestaba arrojándose en unos herbajes.

—Pss…—chistaba alguien, ella se alarmaba y luego veía el rostro de Troy—Tengo una foto…para que ganes preciosa—le decía y ella trataba de arrojarle algún tipo de roca.

—Troy quiero ganar limpiamente— intentaba ella no mirar la foto, pues no era justo si ganaba así, y la verdad el favoritismo de Troy la empezaba a cansar.

—Es limpiamente—sonrió él meciendo la fotografía del pajarraco.

—No gracias…esto me empieza a agobiar… ya recuerdo lo que odio de ti—decía levantándose enfurecida pero saltando de la electricidad.

— ¿Qué es primor?—preguntaba el poniendo su mejor cara de lastima

—Que me subestimes, puedo sacar la foto por mi cuenta…no te necesito ni quiero que me ayudes, puedo ganar yo sola—sonreía y se alejaba de a pasos exagerados para irse más rápido.

* * *

**_Confesionario_**

—Todo se ponía más y más aburrido, sin malos pensamientos y exabruptos la búsqueda de un pájaro era algo muy malo—decía Nía cuidando cada expresión que usaba

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Que suerte que eres una rara— sonreía Nía

—Si suertuda de mi, ¿y Mire?—preguntaba sacando fotos al paisaje, la cámara era de las instantáneas y veía las fotos de inmediato.

—No lo sé…se perdió—miraba a sus lados Nía—Esto es tan aburrido…—bostezaba y se recostaba al pie de un árbol, que hablaba…se dio la vuelta y detrás de ella estaba Matt con su collar y Mire de igual modo.

—Mira te he visto mirarnos cuando hacemos los desafíos, no es necesario que seas tímido puedo ayudarte a decir lo que sientes—decía segura de sí misma Mire

—No estoy seguro de entender a la perfección—se asustaba el rubio.

—Pues es muy obvio, una chica X y un chico X, se gustan, pero hay mucha tensión entre ellos…yo simplemente te puedo ayudar con esa "Chica X"—arqueaba las cejas juntándose más a Matt

—Lo…pensaré supongo—se tocaba la nuca y ella quedaba sonriente—Me voy—dijo alejándose de ella rápidamente y dirigiéndose donde estaba Nía, y Mire lo imitaba.

**_Confesionario_**

—Comencé con mi estrategia para unir a Matt y Nía….esto será pan comido—comentaba a la cámara Mireya

—No sé que le ocurre a Mire pero…creo que trata de ligar conmigo—secreteaba a la cámara Matt

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

—Nía ¿estás bien?—pregunto Mire y ella se recompuso

—Genial…es que…bueno…me pinche y tuve un mal pensamiento—reía incómoda mirando a Matt con odio y de ambos collares salían chispas.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—le preguntaba el rubio

—No, no puedes, no quiero, no ando con ganas, veras no me apetece, será mejor que te marches a hacer tus cositas— le decía aún con electricidad en su cuello

—Será mejor que te tranquilices…—le recomendó Mire mientras Maggie perdida sacaba fotos.

—Será mucho mejor—remataba ella apartándose del rubio que quedaba confundido.

* * *

— ¿Dónde están?— preguntaba Liz y su collar hacia chispas— Evita malos...pensamientos—decía la muchacha y allí veía de lejos a Sam— ¿Debería acercarme?—preguntó ella mirando al joven que bebía agua y mientras unas ardillas colgaban de él felizmente— No debería—dijo entristecida— ¿Qué?—preguntó cuando vio que Sam le daba agua al ave que debían sacarle fotos, se acerco lentamente y allí la ternura le gano y la dejo a la vista de él.

— ¿Me espías?—le preguntó el chico molesto

—Jamás…no pierdo mi tiempo, oye deberías sacarle una foto y después de todo así terminaría este estúpido juego— le dijo ella mientras se acercaba, el ave era casi tan grande que rebalsaba por poco la cadera de Liz—Es hermosa—decía tratando de acercarse pero su largo pico le daba temor

—Descuida ella es buena, cuando te acercas no te lastima—le decía Sam mirando de reojo a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Ya lo creo…—reía la muchacha sabiendo que era para ella ese comentario—Sácale la foto—insistía

—El flash le hará mal…no quiero hacerlo… se acercó a mi porque anda asustada se ve que alguien la asustó y le lastimó la pata, y yo no me aprovecho de situaciones donde cualquiera este en desventaja—decía poniéndose de pie enfrentado a ella que fruncía su nariz molesta.

—Fue una vez ¿jamás me lo perdonaras?— preguntaba y ambos sacaban chispazos fuertes de sus collares asustando al animal.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué sentido tiene de todas formas?—preguntaba acariciando las plumas del animal.

—Ninguno…solo…nada—decía ella encogiéndose de hombros—Vete lejos…si quieres cuidarla, y que nadie le saque una foto, vete—le ofreció ella

—Si va a ser lo mejor…—dijo Sam tristemente, tomando al ave y llevándola a cuestas, se tambaleaba por el peso de esta, pero el ave se regocijaba en los brazos de Sam

— ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!—gritaba Janisse viendo al ave

—NO…PERO…—dijo gritaba Liz y la avalancha de campistas por una fotografía la pasaban por encima.

—Hora de atacar —dijo Yashio— Alicard se ve bonito tu collar me recuerda a los jueguitos que usaba tu hermana…hasta te diría que tienes el mismo cuello—sonreía el chico mientras ambos corrían a Sam.

—No…—se esforzaba Alicard contra los pensamientos

— ¿Sabes qué?...ni aunque ganes el millón vas a poder cuidar de ellas…ni sé porque te esfuerzas, terminaran siendo prostitutas, estafadoras…y tu creyendo que son las niñas buenas…acaso olvidas…yo las conozco muy bien y no solo a una…solo que de una se puede ver claramente el resultado—y en cuanto Yashio terminó Alicard estaba en el suelo consumido en electricidad y Yhiel fue a ayudarlo.

—Ese Yashio es un idiota—decía ella sin recibir un toque de electricidad.

—Si…pero sabe mi punto débil…—se estremecía en el suelo

—Yo te ayudo—le dijo ella e hizo lo mismo que Chris con el collar—Deberían haber prestado atención de ese modo todos estarían pasándola mejor—dijo ella ayudando a que se levante

—Deberías alejarte…digo Yashio…—decía Alicard y ella lo callaba con un beso inesperado que el muchacho recibía tiernamente

—Me gusta correr riesgos—le decía ella al separarse dejando a Alicard atontado y salía corriendo.

—Gracias Elizabeth—decía Sam al viento mientras lo corrían, y trataba de esquivar, sin lastimar al ave.

— ¿Por qué se la lleva?—preguntaba Julieta asombrada y acelerando su velocidad

—Es extraño ¿eh?—le preguntaba Matt y ella subía la velocidad para estar al lado de Sam

—ASÍ SE HACE JULI—alentaba James

—Sam…detente solo queremos fotografiarla—le decía ella sin aliento

—Pero el ave no quiere y esta lastimada…no puedo dejar—decía el chico corriendo

—Es solo una foto—insistía la muchacha

—Entonces…háganlo si pueden—dijo y en un acantilado soltó al ave que salió volando como un rayo. De inmediato todo comenzaron a sacar fotos pero el ave ya estaba muy lejos, todos los collares comenzaron a sonar de la electricidad que soltaban, todos se apretaban los dientes, y Sam estaba en la cornisa del acantilado con Julieta en frente para calmar la situación.

— ¿Asustada y lastimada?—preguntaba recordando la foto de Troy—Ese maldito embustero—

— ¿ERES IDIOTA?—le preguntaba Janisse sacando a Julieta de su lado

—Tranquila…él tuvo sus motivos—la empujaba Julieta

— ¿Y CUÁLES FUERON?—le preguntaba la pelirroja perdiendo la calma.

—Eso no es importante, nadie tiene la foto, nadie perdió así que quédate tranquila—le decía Julieta empujándola más fuerte, en menos segundos de los esperados Janisse estaba largando chispas y tomando a Julieta del cabello, para lo que Julieta la tomaba del suyo también.

—Suficiente…—fueron separadas—Debemos volver al campamento y notificar que perdimos…—anunciaba Francisco tomando a Julieta de los brazos.

—Si gracias Sam…eres un idiota—le decía Miley

—Bueno volvamos…nadie gano—dijo Jason calmo mientras todos volvían

—Que divertido lo que sucedió, sí que son reyes del drama—sonreía Chris Mclean apareciendo en helicóptero.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntaba Nía tratando de no comerse ninguno de sus cabellos por el viento.

—Es tarde…así que como buen anfitrión les traje unas carpas—decía arrojándoles una a Yashio y otra a James que las dejaban en el suelo—Pasen la noche aquí, el primero en volver gana la segunda parte del desafío…ya que no tienen ave—reía y se alejaba.

— ¿Y que comemos?—se enfurecía Nía y pateaba rocas

—Bueno, yo me encargo en buscar algo para que la gordita se alimente—dijo con picardía Andrómeda

—Es tu momento…—lo incitaba Matt a su amigo Jason, quien primero desconfiaba pero luego seguía a Andrómeda.

— ¿Y cuándo será tu momento?—le preguntaba deseosa Mire a Matt quien esquivaba la mirada de esta.

—No sé a qué te refieres—le decía desconfiando ante la mirada celosa de Nía.

— ¿Y cómo dormimos?,¿ chicas y chicos por separado?—inquiera Francisco y una mirada de odio de Janisse se penetró en sus ojos.

—Cansada de compartir todo con ella, no quiero dormir con esa persona, ¡no quiero compartir nada más!—decía señalando con odio a Julieta que se apartaba enfurecida, ambas eran alcanzadas por la electricidad.

—Tranquila…—la calmaba Sam.

—Yo también estoy cansado del drama prefiero ir a buscar leña o hacer algo útil antes de pasar un momento más con ustedes—decía con odio Yashio sacando chispas de su collar cuando veía venir a Alicard con Yhiel.

—Te acompaño—sugirió Miley siguiéndolo.

—Esta congelando…—tiritaba de frio Liz buscando cobijas, pero no había nada, nada con que cubrirse y el sol ya estaba ocultándose, dejando ver las primeras estrellas.

—Voy a ver si Julieta está bien…—fingía James alejándose.

—Fotografiar un pájaro…que idea—decía Francisco tratando de armar la carpa solo.

—Te ayudo…—proponía Maggie insinuándose.

—Puedo solo…además no me gusta hacer trabajar a una dama—trataba de esquivar la mirada seductora de ella.

—Pues…a mi tampoco, aprendí a armar carpas en el campamento de gordos de verano…cierto no de gordo…de adelgazar—decía ella colocando a la perfección la primera punta.

— ¿Eras gorda?—le pregunto y ella levantó la ceja.

— ¡Pues claro que no!, mi madre me envió porque iba mi mejor amiga y además debía hacer dinero ese verano—explicaba colocando la otra punta dejando a Francisco sorprendido.

— ¿Hacer dinero?—se extrañaba pasándole las herramientas

—Si compraba chocolates y se los vendía a los gorditos—rió ella provocando una carcajada de Francisco.

—Sabía que había alguna locura escondida—le dijo él, y Maggie terminando de armar la carpa, miro a Francisco y se acercó acechante, él solo la esquivaba y retrocedía—Falta la otra—decía y a ella no le importaba.

— ¿De verdad quieres mucho a Yuki, no?—le preguntó luego desistiendo y armando la otra.

—Bueno…podría decirse que es difícil que me la saque de la cabeza—rió el chico apoyándose en un árbol

—Yo también a Sandra…pero no debo enamorarme…perdería la gracia ¿no?—le preguntó prosiguiendo con la carpa— Supongo que no te voy a acechar más…por hoy—le dijo dejándolo libre al muchacho.

* * *

—Odio el frio…odio este campamento, odio a Chris y a Troy—enumeraba Nía tiritando de frio en una roca, solitaria, solamente estaban Alicard y Yhiel conversando entretenidos y le hacían sombra—¿Por qué estoy sola?—preguntaba enfurecida mirando a sus costados y allí vio a Mire muy interesada en conversar con Matt, y resopló.

—Si a mí me gustara una chica muy linda…que por alguna razón me hizo una maldad…pues trataría de olvidar todo aquello, y la conquistaría con las mejores flores, quizás le guste—insistía ella, mientras el chico recostado trataba de evitarla

—Lo tendré en cuenta…supongo—resopló

— ¿Lo tendré en cuenta?—preguntaba enfurecida— ¿No te corre sangre por las venas?— volvía a decir tomándolo del rostro—Eres Matt Powers, no puedes hacerte a un lado, no sabía que eras de ese tipo—dijo ofendida marchándose

**_Confesionario_**

—No me malinterpreten pero…me gusta Nía no Mireya—decía el chico preocupado

—No sé que le ocurre a Matt, ya no se qué hacer para que vuelva con Nía y mi pareja preferida triunfe…no como lo que paso con Duncan y Courtney—decía retorciendo sus manos

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

* * *

—Muero de sed…Chris ni siquiera—decía Liz pero era interrumpido por un muchacho que tomaba agua directamente del arroyo sin llenar la botella.

—No te estoy siguiendo así que no grites, no me insultes—pedía Sam bebiendo.

—No lo iba a hacer…iba a felicitarte…—decía ella ofreciéndole de su botella pero él la rechazaba.

—Gracias supongo—dijo algo incómodo.

— ¿Todavía me odias?—preguntaba ofendida y su collar sacaba chispas—Me tiene cansada maldito collar que me saca urticaria—decía ella haciendo fuerza con sus manos.

—Déjame ver…—le dijo y se acercó a ver el cuello de Liz, ella estaba muy avergonzada por la poca distancia que mantenían, Sam le echó un poco de agua y primero Liz fue electrocutada pero luego eso seso, pareció haber averiado el collar

—Gracias—dijo ella más tranquila

—De nada…—decía el indiferente

— ¿Eso nada más?—preguntaba ella buscando los ojos de Sam

— ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó el chico seriamente

**_Confesionario_**

—Extraño al Sam juguetón que era tonto…éste Sam es distinto—se entristecía apoyando sus manos en sus mejillas aburrida

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

* * *

— ¿No fue mala idea irnos lejos?— preguntaba Miley cansada de pies mientras Yashio construía una especie de choza con ramas y hojas.

—No…ellos creen que iba a buscar algo para ellos, ilusos…—decía con odio entre dientes.

—Yashio ¿Cuál es tu problema?—le preguntaba Miley tocándole la espalda al chico.

—Me toman de idiota…—fruncía el seño cada vez más, asustando a su compañera.

— ¿Hablas por Yiel y Alicard?—preguntaba y el chico ni asentía ni negaba, simplemente callaba y armaba su morada.

—Mira de ahora en adelante, solo puedes confiar en mí y yo en ti, ganaremos esto llegamos a la final juntos y listo…es hora de pensar en nosotros, me adelanté unos pasos de ese modo, llegaremos antes que nadie— sonreía malicioso, ya finalizando.

—Te lo dije desde que llegó esa idiota—decía Miley con los collares de ambos lanzando rayos eléctricos—Y estos collares, no soy una maldita perra—decía mientras Yashio reía al ver a la muchachita luchando y siendo electrificada.

—Yo dormiré aquí…—dijo él mirándola, ambos se callaron unos minutos mirándose, y luego él interrumpió el momento con una tos para retirarse a dormir.

* * *

— ¿Y vienes a buscar comida y agua o…simplemente a coquetear?—preguntaba Andrómeda juntando unas naranja de un árbol.

—Ehm… ¿ambas?—respondía divertido cargando unas botellas.

—Lo supuse…te lo dije antes y te lo repito, conmigo no—enunciaba poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

—Como sea…vine a hacer mi buena acción del día ayudándote y además si me quedo seguro seré electrificado con estos collares— respondía sentándose en una roca esperando que ella juntara mas comida.

—Si en vez de calmarnos nos ponen de peor humor…—dijo la muchacha llevando las últimas bayas.

—Pero así no nos enojaremos…ya tanto drama me cansa que de aquí que de allá—imitaba a una mujer moviendo su cabeza y ojos de modo seductor.

—Las chicas no somos las dramáticas, ustedes viven peleando y siempre tratando de ver quién es el más fuerte y lindo…eso me suena bastante afeminado— burlaba ella imitando los pasos de Jason.

—Por eso jamás pelearíamos…es obvio que soy yo—sonreía el chico poniéndose de pie enfrentando a la muchacha.

—Claro que no…—sonrió ella burlona.

— ¿Y entonces quién es?—la desafío el muchacho.

—Mmm…ehm…—se ponía nerviosa ante la mirada del muchacho.

—Ni siquiera puedes inventar…mira no tengo miedo de admitirlo eres la más bella—le dijo él, poniendo una cara rara, poco usual en el, algo así como un rostro romántico.

— ¿Lo crees?—preguntó ruborizada pero sin perder el tono pícaro en su rostro.

—Claro…—le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella se quiso escapar pero luego lo dejó hacerlo y acompañarla de vuelta al campamento que habían armado.

* * *

—Creo seriamente que Yashio nos mintió…si lo conozco debe haber avanzado solo, es capaz de dormir en estiércol con tal de ganarnos—dijo astuta Yhiel.

—Que gane…da igual—decía Janisse lanzando descargas de su collar y mirando a Julieta de reojo.

—Ya tranquila…hoy fue un día bastante bueno—la animaba Yhiel perdida en Alicard quien enérgicamente trataba de hacer fuego.

—Pero imagínate que…te gusta mucho un chico..y ese chico gusta de otra y de ti y…simplemente es un idiota y te sientes idiota y…deja mejor, yo me entiendo sola—se entristecía entrando a la tienda donde había decidido dormir.

—Pobrecita…—se compadecía Yhiel observando a Alicard.

— ¿Estas…bien?—le preguntó él avergonzado y tímido.

—Mejor que nunca… ¿tu?—dijo ella acercando su rostro

—Bien…pero sería prudente mantener distancias…—le ofrecía el muchacho

—Sería prudente pero no divertido—sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

— ¿Todavía preocupada?—le preguntó James a Julieta que seguía friolenta y perdida

—No…más bien…sorprendida—dijo con una sonrisa

—Que bien que me sonríes y no me gruñes—le decía el sentándose a su lado

—No quiero recibir electroshocks, no te ilusiones— le dijo ella indistinta

—Para ser la más bondadosa del reality es bastante arpía, Beth—le dijo James a una Julieta muerta del frio.

—Sí…quiero terminar y volver al campamento…nunca pensé extrañar esas horribles tiendas y mi bolsa de dormir— dijo ella mirando a James —Aunque ahora tendré problemas…Janisse me odia— dijo con relámpagos en su cuello.

—Tranquila…no querrás recibir más electricidad de la que ya recibiste— le sonreía James.

—No quiero volver allí, prefiero quedarme…—le dijo señalando con su nariz el campamento donde se instalaba Janisse.

—Te acompaño entonces—dijo James y corrió al lugar a buscar una pequeña cobija que logró sacarle a una de las carpas, la trajo y se la ofreció a Julieta que miraba sorprendida

**_Confesionario_**

— ¿Por qué demonios James tiene que ser amable, dulce y compañero?—preguntaba con sus manos tapando su rostro—Hace todo mas difícil—

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

A la mañana siguiente, el campamento estaba repleto de cascaras de naranjas, algunos dormían en las tiendas, otros se habían quedado dormidos afuera, la paz reinaba el lugar, el sol llegó a despertar a algunos, y los rayos pegaban en sus ojos.

—Buen…día—le dijo James a Julieta que estaba sentada rodeada por los brazos de James y apoyándose completamente en el.

—Lo siento…habré tenido frío, lo siento—pedía disculpas la muchacha alejándose y cayendo al suelo.

—Será mejor ir moviéndonos perezosos—gritaba Nía con una botella de agua en sus manos y tomando la delantera.

— ¿Cuándo se despertó?—preguntó Andrómeda con una sonrisa

—Nunca durmió—dijo Matt riéndose de la muchacha rubia de ojeras.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?—preguntaba Liz desperezándose.

—Porque se acostó en un hormiguero…y pasó la noche sacándose hormigas—decía Mire con ojeras también

—Que idiota—reía Jason con Matt— Hey Nía cuidado con la hormiga atómica—la burlaba y ella recibía gran electricidad.

—Déjenla en paz—defendía Maggie aunque contenía su risa por las ronchas visibles en el cuerpo de Nía.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?...nunca hay comida—renegaba Sam apoyándose en Julieta que lo compadecía tocando la cabeza del muchacho.

—Pero si te comiste todas mis naranjas—reprochaba Francisco riendo y llevando las tiendas.

—Y mis bayas—dijo Alicard con un muy buen humor

—Y hasta te comiste unas hojas que decías que eran dulces—rio estrepitosamente Yhiel

—Soy un chico de un gran apetito— decía entristecido.

—Cuando me deprimo por amor…como demasiado—dijo ingenuamente Maggie y Liz se quedaba dura ante la declaración.

— ¿No estarás sufriendo por amor verdad Sammy?—le preguntaba Julieta

—Claro que no…estoy embarazado—mintió provocando una gran ola de risas.

—Yashio jamás volvió…—observo Francisco.

—Mejor…ya es bastante tener los collares…además no se fue solo—apuntó James riendo.

—Miley ya necesitaba un poco de diversión—declaro Jason poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, y todos rieron.

—Quizás este fue un buen desafío…estamos riendo y bien…—dijo Andrómeda.

—HABLA POR TI—decía Nía en la delantera.

—Estas bien ¿verdad?—dijo Julieta pero Janisse aún no hablaba.

—Tarde, tarde, tarde y tarde—dijo Chris con Yashio a su lado.

— ¿Llegaste primero? ¿Por qué eso no me asombra?—decía Alicard enfrentándolo.

—Porque siempre lo hago—respondía el chico sonriendo, ya sin su collar.

—Bien…ganó Yashio bien por él— decía Nia rascándose sus ronchas.

—Pero…además de Yashio tiene que haber alguien que haya recibido menos electroshocks, así que les daré una buena noticia, hora de sacarles sus collares—los chicos vitorearon mientras, Beth, el Cheff y Troy se los sacaban.

— ¿Y hoy también debes masajear a Chris guapo?—le preguntaba Beth a Troy mientras el chico se alejaba.

—Bien según esto…Yhiel y Sam—decía Chris mirando a aquellos collares—Inmunidad para Sam, Yhiel, Miley y Yashio….ustedes deciden campistas—anunciaba el anfitrión.

— ¿No van a despedirme?—pregunto Beth mirando a todos apartarse y tomando a Troy de la muñeca.

—Adiós Beth—dijo Chris y todos levantaron sus manos mientras Troy se apartaba brusco.

—Bien…a votar supongo—dijo James mirando a Julieta que miraba a sus lados preocupada.

_Fogata…_

—Campistas ahora solitarios, bienvenidos a algún tipo de número de fogatas que yo no recuerdo—sonreía mientras ellos se miraban unos a los otros— Que bueno que les interese por una vez en su vida—

—Siempre me intereso—decía Nia aun rascándose.

—Bien, Yashio, Miley, Sam y Yhiel, ya lo saben son inmunes y disfrútenlo—decía dándoles un malvavisco a cada uno—James, Francisco, y Maggie— entregaba

—Estamos juntos una semana más…—sonreía ella a Francisco.

—Nía, Matt—decía y Matt atrapaba el malvavisco para entregárselo a Nía, y ella lo rechazaba.

—Jason, Mire, Andrómeda, Liz y Julieta—entregaba el anfitrión—Así que una mala noticia para Janisse y Alicard está entre ustedes dos—decía y ambos miraban sorprendidos—Janisse…llegó tu hora—le dijo entregándole el malvavisco a Alicard.

—Bueno, algún día debía pasar ¿no?—dijo retirándose y mirando a Julieta—Oye no te odio…pero es difícil para mí aceptarte—le dijo y Julieta le dedico una buena mirada.

—ADIOS JANISSE—gritaba Sam saludando fuertemente

— ¿Tu extrañaras a todos?—le preguntaba Yashio con odio.

—Obviamente…—dijo el chico

—Qué lindo… ¿quieren ver más de Sam despidiendo?, ¿quieren ver sufrir a los campistas? ¿Y quieren ver más de Troy siendo mi esclavo? Pues obviamente deben sintonizar Total Drama Challenge—terminaba y Nía seguía rascándose.

**EL DESAFIO ERA SER BUENO Y GANO YASHIO ¿ESTARE LOCA? JA JA JA, BUENO ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, A MI ME GUSTO EL DESAFIO...SOY ALGO FANATICA DE LA ELECTRICIDAD, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, AUNQUE SE FUE JANISSE :( DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE TODAS LAS IDAS VAN A SER LAS MAS DOLOROSAS ¿NO?, HAY QUE ACOSTUMBRARSE . JAMAS REVELARE QUE PASO EN EL CAPITULO PASADO CON LAS CHICAS, LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACION JEJEJE. Y BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS SON HERMOSOS Y ME ALIENTAN MUCHO. Y BUENO ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE HABER SUPERADO LAS EXPECTATIVAS DE USTEDES.**

**SUERTE**


	23. Espejito, espejito yo soy el más bonito

—FUEGO, LA ISLA ARDE EN LLAMAS, CORRAN AL MUELLE DE INMEDIATO—gritaba por el parlante el anfitrión, todos salían corriendo desesperados de sus tiendas, mientras todos corrían para salvarse el pellejo y por supuesto sus pertenencias, Sam trataba de buscar a Liz para llevarla a cuestas, cosa que hizo más tarde, y finalmente los campistas llegaron a su destino.

—Te dije que funcionaria—sonreía Troy mientras ellos estaban exhaustos

— ¡Vamos súbenos a un bote!—se desesperaba Matt

—No hay incendio…cuando me refería a que la isla está en llamas, es porque llego el ardiente Justin— decía el anfitrión, y en la mitad de la madrugada un bote con el mismito Justin encima de él llegaba.

— ¿Qué tal feos campistas?—preguntaba el moreno.

— ¿Feos?—pregunto Nía mirándolo.

—Bueno…mi desafío obviamente tendrá que ver con la belleza cosa que muy pocos tienen—dijo el muchacho recibiendo la peor mirada de los campistas actuales.

_**Confesionario**_

—Seamos realistas soy la muchacha más linda de todas las temporadas…este desafío lo ganare yo—sonreía Nía satisfecha

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?—decía Andrómeda con sus pertenencias en las manos

—Telas, pelucas, maquillaje, accesorios…—bajaba del bote Troy

—Eso quiere decir que hoy a la noche habrá un desfile, el más hermoso gana y el más feo pierde— se divertía el moreno

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó Liz adormecida en los brazos de Sam

—Sí, espero verlos a la noche, por cierto las chicas deberán tener un vestido de noche y los muchachos un traje…—

—A trabajar—decía Maggie con una tela brillosa de colores en su mano.

—Las maquinas de coser están en la sala de manualidades— dijo Chris señalando la horrible sala de manualidades —Y por cierto, todo lo necesario lo encontraran allí— dijo y todos tomando alguna tela salieron corriendo, menos Andrómeda que tomo cualquier tela y fue deprimida

_**Confesionario**_

—Odio esta clase de concursos las chicas como yo somos destruidas por las chicas como Nía…no vale la pena intentarlo y quedar en ridículo— se deprimía

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Suerte preciosa—decía Troy entregándole la mejor máquina de coser, ella se molestaba y la cambiaba con Francisco que tenía dificultades con la suya.

—Puedes bajarme— decía Liz todavía en los brazos de Sam

—Lo siento…—se disculpó el chico— Estabas muy dormida y me preocupaba que no…llegaras al muelle—confesó avergonzado

—Si…gracias…en serio—decía Liz cuando bajando e intentaba no sonar desesperada, ambos se miraron y luego tomaron distancias.

* * *

—Hoy es una gran oportunidad para que veas hermosa a aquella chica que tanto te gusta ¿eh?—le decía Mire guiñándole el ojo a Matt

—Aléjate de mi…—se molestaba el muchacho

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Eres gay?—le preguntaba ella ofendida mientras se alejaba.

* * *

—Oye eso no se ve prometedor—le decía Jason a Andrómeda que tenía una tela marrón y hacia cualquier cosa con tal de terminar

—Si bueno, no es prometedor—contestó indistinta

—Vamos tu ganarías con cualquier cosa…—le incitaba él tratando de ayudarla y ella se molestaba

—No Jason, ¡no ganare con cualquier cosa!—lo sacaba de su camino

— ¿Por qué eres tan necia? ¿Siempre tienes la razón tu, eh?—le preguntaba tironeando de la tela y provocando que los primeros trabajos de Andrómeda fueran completamente en vano

— ¿Siempre arruinas todo?—le pregunto ella alejándolo, el chico quedo como dolido pero ocultó su sentimiento transformando su cara en obviamente enojo y alejándose de la castaña.

* * *

—Estúpida tela verde, pareceré un pino al final del día— decía Liz mirando a Sam que se esforzaba por coser, pero veía que este desafío le costaba el doble y hasta el cuádruple, dejo su área de trabajo y fue con timidez a hablarle—¿Te ayudo?—

—Pues…no gracias—decía él y toda la tela pasaba por la máquina de coser dejándola hecha un bollo.

—No te preocupes…a ver…—decía Liz mirando la idea de Sam que más bien parecía el dibujo de un nene chiquito, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y Sam se avergonzaba.

—Si te ríes no te lo muestro— se ofendía

—Lo siento…te ayudo…es una buena idea—ofrecía sentándose al lado de Sam, muy junta a él, y comenzaba a ayudarlo mientras Sam le pasaba las telas.

— ¿Dónde se aprende esto?—le preguntaba el chico sorprendido, pero aun así conservando su frialdad ante ella.

—Bueno se aprende cuando no tienes padres que te hagan disfraces o compren ropa…—se apenaba ella terminando el chaleco de Sam y colocándole unos botones.

—Oh…—se lamento él y rápidamente la abrazo fuertemente—Lo siento—decía y Liz se avergonzaba.

—Gra…gracias—contestaba y seguía cosiendo, pero aun así conservaba la vergüenza de aquel momento.

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece?—preguntaba Maggie mostrando una parte de su vestido a Francisco que miraba confundido.

— ¿Eh?...bien…muy acorde contigo—sonreía el chico escondiendo su traje.

— ¿Por qué lo escondes?—preguntaba queriendo verlo, pero el chico seguía escondiendo.

—Nada…será…una sorpresa—sonreía el chico poniéndose en frente de ella, y en ese instante Maggie le dio un pequeño beso.

—Bueno supongo que está bien—se iba pícara

_**Confesionario**_

—Yuki…tu lo viste ella me besó yo no tuve nada que ver—se desligaba del asunto

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Wow que buen traje…a que quieres sorprender a una chica—decía Mireya acercándose mucho a Matt nuevamente.

—En realidad es la primera vez que me visto para sorprender a hombres— dijo divertido siguiendo con su elegante traje.

— ¿Qué te sucede?... ¡Mira Matt es muy sencillo o lo dices tú o lo grito!—lo obligaba tomándolo de las muñecas

—Me pones algo…incomodo—se soltaba el chico y Mireya bufaba

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Por qué Matt no quiere admitir lo suyo con Nía?—se estresaba— ¿Cómo hago para que se le declare sin ser muy obvia?—se preguntaba

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Ya preparas el maquillaje como toda una profesional—le sonreía James a Julieta que ordenaba todo.

—Ni creas que me agrada…me recuerda a una época oscura de mi pasado—se estremecía la muchachita.

—Seguro…—sonreía el chico de lentes y ella lo miraba con recelo —Mira…este es mi traje—mostraba pero ella giraba su rostro—Vamos Flaquita…—le pedía sentándose a su lado—Ya no se qué hacer…—

—Te besaste con Emma…—se indignaba— Todavía lo recuerdo…además no quiero caer en la trampa de nadie—decía ordenando ahora los productos para el cabello.

—No quiero tenderte ninguna trampa…mira vine a este show y lo último que me imagine fue enamorarme de alguien…—decía levantándose y provocando que por primera vez Julieta lo mirara.

— ¿En…ena…enamorarte?—preguntaba levantándose, pero James se marchaba con su traje en la mano.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Enamorado?—preguntaba con tristeza en ella

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Mira te ayudo porque eres tu…—decía Miley ayudando a Yashio que con la costura parecía ser muy malo.

—Bueno…era hora de que hagas algo—la burlaba haciéndole cosquillas.

—Aquí tengo tu traje emperador del mal—sonreía mostrando un hermoso traje.

— ¡Wow!, pareceré un payaso del mal—la burlaba mientras miraba a Yhiel riéndose muy de cerca con Alicard.

—Deja ya a esa tonta…mejor pensar en nuestros planes—le recordaba Miley tomándolo del rostro, entonces Yashio la mira y rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy extrañamente confundido con mis planes…—decía hundiendo su cara en sus manos, Miley lo observo extrañada, Yashio era alguien que siempre tenía en claro cuál era el siguiente paso.

—Mira…ya no tenemos a Emma, debemos encargarnos de la siguiente o el siguiente—le sonreía señalando con una aguja a Alicard, y entonces Yashio sonreía.

—Luego…es que veras…le debo un favorcito a Nía—anunciaba mientras la muchacha fruncía la entre ceja.

— ¿A esa perra?, ¿Por qué?—se exaltaba

—Bueno le dije que si se encargaba de tu amiguita Emma…yo me encargaba de expulsar a quien ella elija—sonreía malicioso.

— ¿Y si te pide que me elimines?, ¿No lo pensaste cabeza de chorlito?—preguntaba empujándolo.

—Claro que si idiota, pero obviamente nosotros tenemos nuestros intocables…—se frotaba la nuca con la mano.

— ¿Soy tu intocable?—le preguntaba con brillos en sus ojos.

—Bueno…eres mi equipo dentro de aquí…—se estremecía al decirlo—Ahora ponte a coser rápido—le pedía.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Thiago es todo mi mundo…pero Yashio expulsó a Emma y…soy su intocable…es un malvado y un villano…pero es el villano más dulce— decía enamorada

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Qué quieres?—le preguntaba molesto Matt mirando que Jason lo tironeaba de la ropa.

—Mira no me molestes…pero…necesito que me ayudes a coser—y repentinamente tal como había predicho Jason, Matt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Esa tela no es algo afeminada?—preguntaba riendo.

—Sí lo es, pero no es para mí…es para Andrómeda—decía mirando a la muchacha que se recostaba con un horrible vestido marrón que parecía una bolsa de papas.

—Ok… ¿y por qué no lo hace ella, es mujer o no?—preguntó el rubio riendo.

—Si ya sé que es mujer y debería hacerlo…pero no quiere y no quiero que pierda—decía encogiéndose de hombros y Matt se sorprendía de sobre manera.

— ¿O sea que le harás el trabajo?—preguntaba el amigo.

—Si…exactamente genio, si pierde mi chica, tu chica no dudara en sacarla…y Andrómeda es muy linda no merece irse por no creer que lo es— se encogía al hablar.

—No me reiré…pero me debes una muy grande—le decía tomando la máquina de coser, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba fuertemente en forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

— ¿Vas a usar todas las lentejuelas negras?—le preguntaba Yhiel a Nía que había acaparado todas

—Si—dijo ella haciendo unos apliques a su vestido rosado.

—No creo que las uses todas—reclamaba la pelirroja enfadada

—Si—decía Nía sin mirarla, entonces enfadada tomo bruscamente las lentejuelas y se las llevo —Pelirroja estúpida devuélvemelas—le decía persiguiéndola.

—Oh lo siento…mis modales…casi los olvido—fingía agrado, y luego tomaba un puñado y se lo arrojó en el rostro de la rubia—Para que no veas que soy una perra como tú—le dijo y Nía hervía del odio.

_**Confesionario**_

—Yhiel…Yhiel…desde que llegó no la soporto…y ahora que esta de amiguita con Alicard menos…—se enfurecía Nia—Y no es un capricho porque me saco las lentejuelas— se enfurecía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—CAMPISTAS HORA DEL DESAFÍO ESPERO VERLOS EN EL ESENARIO—anunciaba Chris

—Bueno hora de maquillarnos muchachas…—anunciaba alegremente Mireya y todas la miraban con desprecio

_**Confesionario**_

—La verdad es que entre las chicas hay mucha tensión y era más divertido verlo que vivirlo—exclamaba

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

— ¿También vas a usar todas las pestañas postizas?—le preguntaba de mal humor Yhiel

—Estoy probándomelas…que pesada—decía Nía arrojándole las pestañas en la cara a la pelirroja que se contenía para no golpearla

— Odio estos certámenes…me recuerdan a mi propio pasado en ellos…las chicas de allí son crueles, una vez una chica me codeo un ojo para que no salga a la pasarela…—recordaba Julieta mientras hablaba con Miley

—Eso me da ideas—sonreía la muchacha.

_**Confesionario**_

—Me quede tan sola que la única chica con quien puedo hablar es con… ¿Miley?—se esforzaba por no desesperarse

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Maquillaje?—preguntaba Alicard mirando a Francisco

—Bueno...es solo parte del show ¿no?—decía el muchacho evitando que muestre su lado coqueto.

_En escena_

—Como presentador y jurado el señor Christian McLean— se presentaba a el mismo—Siguiendo con Cheff, Troy, Justin y solo para tener una mirada femenina del asunto, la señora Blaineley—bufaba al nombrar a la última

—Señorita— corregía ella

—Como sea por tu edad debes escucharlo a menudo… démosle la bienvenida a la primer dama, Yhiel— y la muchacha salió a escena con unas pestañas negras y abundantes, su cabello recogido en un rodete estricto y alto, el vestido era strapless blanco con flores en lentejuelas negras, era ancho en la parte baja y ajustado en la parte de corset.

—Esta bellísima, obviamente su hermoso cuerpo ayuda—comentaba Justin y la chica salía de escena. Y entraba en segundo lugar Alicard, tenía un smoking blanco con detalles en azul marino, un pantalón azul del mismo tono y una camisa negra.

—Bastante ridículo para ser tú— dijo molesta Blaineley. Y el chico salía deprimido, luego entro Nía deslumbrante, un vestido corto rosa chicle, con la espalda descubierta y la pollera era una interminable cantidad de enaguas de tul como el vestido de una bailarina clásica; mientras que el corset era strapless con terminaciones redondeadas y constaba de lentejuelas negras y un fondo rosado. Tenía un gran maquillaje rosado y unas pestañas larguísimas.

—Toda una muñeca Barbie— reía Chris cuando ella se iba caminando en sus tacos altos y daba paso a su compañero Matt, quien estaba con lentes oscuros y un peinado raro y despeinado, iba con paso galante, tenía un traje negro con una camisa roja, y unas zapatillas de lona, cuando miró a Blaineley se saco sus lentes y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya tengo a mi ganador—anotaba Blaineley y cuando Matt se retiraba daba paso a Miley, quien llevaba un vestido negro con mangas de encaje, el vestido era más corto de adelante y tenía una gran cola, ella llevaba botas largas y negras altas y el pelo abultado.

—La emperatriz del mal— decía Troy anotando, y detrás de ella venía otra muchacha, esta vez era Maggie, su vestido era de una tela brillosa de todos colores, ella tenía el pelo en un mohawk extraño. Su vestido tenía grandes enaguas y era bastante amplio, y la parte de arriba era más bien simple, ella hacia gracias y todos se divertían con su show.

—Ese es un vestido— decía el Cheff y tomaba nota, y detrás de ella entraba Francisco, él llevaba una pechera plateada, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, un saco dorado, y una máscara simple negra, además de una galera en su cabeza plateada.

— ¿Eres algún tipo de héroe?—pregunto Chris codeándose con Troy.

—Bueno…era la idea— sonreía mientras estallaban en risas y él se iba molesto.

—Por favor sálvenme— burlaba Blaineley con Chris, luego entraba Liz que los dejaba mudos, tenía un vestido verde manzana y su cabello recogido a un lado, su vestido era más bien atrevido y sexy con un tajo de lado y la espalda descubierta. Ellos simplemente anotaban, y dejaban pasar al siguiente, Sam quien incómodo salía con un saco amarillo limón, unos pantalones negros y una camisa desabrochada verde, ellos parecían muy conformes y Sam más bien seguro por ello.

—Parece que la parejita se complemento— dijo Blaineley divertida a Chris.

— ¿Parejita?—pregunto Andrómeda esperando para entrar, pero no era su turno, y salía Mire con un vestido de color anaranjado y amarillo, muy divertido y cálido, con gajos en la enagua y su cabello en grandes bucles.

—¿Ya termina la hora de Caribe?—preguntaba Troy aburrido, y en ello toda su concentración se poso en la hermosa Julieta que entraba luciendo un vestido largo y azul marino que tenia destellos plateados, su escote era prudente y su peinado alto dejaba ver su hermosos rostro, tenia guantes blancos y un paso muy elegante al caminar.

—Yo tengo mi ganadora— sonreía Troy mientras Blaineley quedaba deslumbrada, Julieta le daba paso a James quien entraba con un traje negro con unas costuras algo desprolijas, tenía una camisa azul y unos zapatos blancos.

—Lastimas tus costuras— decía Chris tomando notas y detrás de James pasaba Jason con un traje algo común que no encandilaba a nadie.

—Parece un traje que tenias— observaba Blaineley

—Soy buen…costurero— sonreía y se marchaba, detrás de él entraba Yashio tenía un traje negro con toques morados, un cuello alto y la cola del saco era en punta y larga, una faja del mismo color y una camisa negra, además de un gran peinado.

—Sí que eres un villano con estilo— sonreía Cheff cuando este se retiraba y le daba paso a Andrómeda que molesta salía a escena con un vestido dorado que envolvía su cuerpo de forma majestuosa, tenía una gran cola y una pollera con detalles en bronce que encajaban perfecto, su maquillaje era tenue y sencillo y su cabello estaba igual que siempre.

— ¡Sí que luces estupenda!—se sorprendía Chris

—No te teníamos fe— sonreía Blaineley

—Campistas…luego tendrán sus resultados— dijo Chris cuando todos estaban en escena.

—Te ves asombrosa…creí que te pondrías esa bolsa de papas— sonreía Liz al ver a Andrómeda en su hermoso vestido.

—Pues…tú me lo dejaste—dijo Andrómeda sonriendo cuando Liz no comprendía nada del asunto.

—Ehm…no lo recuerdo— decía Liz mirando el vestido de Andrómeda, entonces la muchachita comprendió lo que sucedía y miraba a un chico riendo muy plácidamente con su compañero y sonreía.

* * *

—Te ves tan linda…sería un error si no ganas—le decía Mire a Nía que se miraba al espejo, pero únicamente porque así podría ver a Matt

—Si…un error—decía pensativa mientras llegaba Maggie.

—Chicas…que fabuloso ¿eh?, ¿Quién creen que se puede llegar a ir?—preguntaba comiendo unas frituras

—Aléjalas me ensuciaras el vestido—se quejaba Nía— Buena pregunta Maggie…¿Quién se debe ir?—preguntaba maliciosa.

—A mi me tiene algo cansada Miley y Yhiel—comentaba Mire—Miley siempre que pasó me chista y se burla de mi, y Yhiel…no lo sé…—comentaba

—Yhiel…sigue siendo la piedra en mi zapato—dijo Nía decidida caminando directo a un solo muchacho.

—Wow princesa Brabie…sabia que vendrías a hablarme—comentaba Yashio mientras se entretenía con unas rocas.

—Si…veras tome mi decisión—sonrió

— ¿Ah sí?, te tomaste tu tiempo, ya casi iba a expirar el momento—sonreía el muchacho

—Como sea…Yhiel es la chica que quiero que se marche—decía decidida y el chico se atoraba de tal manera que Nía tuvo que palmear su espalda.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto asombrado mirando a la pelirroja solitaria en la orilla— No puedo—comentaba por primera vez con un alma humano.

—Teníamos intocables, la tuya era Miley…y ya sabes cuál era el mío—decía sin querer si quiera mencionar el nombre, mientras Yashio esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Bueno…pero Yhiel está también en esa lista—argumentaba preocupado.

—Lo hubieses pensado antes, se volvió una molestia completamente—se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—Lo tendré en cuenta pero no es tan fácil como parece…—sonreía

—En caso de que ella no tenga la inmunidad, debes idearte un plan perfecto para expulsarla…de lo contrario yo me encargare de no solo expulsar a Yhiel si no que también a Miley—decía Nía amenazante

— ¿Crees que eso es muy importante?...—desafiaba

—Si no lo es…espero que la posibilidad de que yo me encargue de tu expulsión lo sea…además recuerda, expulsarte a ti será pan comido—sonreía chasqueando sus manos y apartándose, dejando al joven pensativo maldiciendo el andar de su aliada.

* * *

—Adore la parte donde el capitán saltaba del barco y luego explotaban las cristaleras por la bomba que habían puesto—comentaba Sam con su traje mientras Francisco y Julieta lo escuchaban.

—Eso jamás paso en Titanic, Sam—comentaba Julieta riendo.

—Lo sé…pero hubiese sido genial ¿no?— preguntaba y ambos reían, mientras que Francisco miraba la noche apesadumbrado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntaba su amiga.

—Es complicado…—decía el chico tratando de esquivar las preguntas.

—Vamos…nada es complicado…excepto comerse un cocodrilo vivo…eso es complicado—decía Sam provocando una risa tenue de su amigo.

—Vamos cuenta con nosotros…después de todo somos ¿amigos?—decía Julieta tímida.

—Bueno…Maggie estuvo…como persiguiéndome y diciendo que era lindo y muchas cosas…pero yo quiero mucho a Yuki…—se escondía en sus manos—El problema es que no quiero olvidar a Yuki…pero mientras más se acerca Maggie más difícil es recordarla…y no quiero llegar al aftermath como un maldito—

—Nadie pensara eso…pero no debes jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas…somos muy sensibles con eso del amor y novios y eso…—le comentaba Julieta apoyando su brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho.

—Ojalas recordara a Yuki ¿Quién era?—preguntaba Sam confundido.

—Y si…en caso de que…me empezara a gustar Maggie—preguntaba hundiéndose de hombros.

—Deberías pensarlo dos veces, Maggie primero está loca, segundo seduce a cualquiera, es más…creí que estaba seduciendo al Cheff en estos días, y tercero para ella todo es un juego…no tomaría una relación en serio— argumentaba Julieta.

—Si…pero tiene algo…magnético—decía Francisco—Estoy confundido, muy confundido—se agarraba la cabeza.

—Yo igual—decía Sam imitando el movimiento de su amigo mientras Julieta resoplaba ante el par.

* * *

—Costurero…—anunciaba Andrómeda al pobre Jason que sufría de cansancio

—Preciosa… ¿Qué haces?—preguntaba y Andrómeda tomaba las manos del chico para ver lo que ella sospechaba, sus manos cortadas debido a las costuras que había hecho anteriormente

—Me hiciste el vestido…y fingiste que me lo regalo Liz—confirmaba y el chico escondía sus manos— ¿Por qué?—preguntaba ella

—No debías perder por pensar que eres más fea y eso…porque no lo eres…y si pierdes Nía te destrozaría…—explicaba el chico ocultándose—Mira no es algo que haga a menudo ¿sí?...no te acostumbres—le decía y ella sonreía.

—Podría acostumbrarme a usar bonitos vestidos…—daba la vuelta y él la tomaba de la cintura

—Supongo que…ya que me perdonas—decía acercando su rostro al de la castaña, ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada para luego callar, y dejar que el chico continúe—No te daré lo que quieres preciosa…es hora de mi paga—decía soltándola.

—Bueno…supongo que lo mereces—dijo ella y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo y enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio del muchacho, ambos estuvieron largo rato besándose hasta que ella se separo—Nos vemos…más tarde príncipe azul—lo burlaba

—Nos vemos más tarde bella—decía el quedándose perplejo y festejando en silencio como niño chiquito.

* * *

—Tenemos los resultados campistas, por favor acercarse a la fogata para despedir al sensual Justin— decía Justin en el megáfono

— ¿Por qué habla en tercera persona?—preguntaba Alicard a James que levantaba los hombros.

—Bien campistas, jamás creí que serian buenos cosiendo y armando vestidos y trajes, pero nos dieron un show de lujo, lástima que algunos de ustedes fracasaron a lo grande—sonreía el anfitrión con Justin de su lado.

—Debido a la gran destreza de muchos, solo habrá un perdedor, que abandonará la isla—anunció el moreno.

— ¿Perdedor?—preguntó Mire asombrada.

—O sea, en vez de un ganador, un perdedor…que eliminará Justin en este momento—explicaba McLean

—Debido al poco interés por el certamen y ser una persona de gran belleza que no la supo aprovechar el eliminado del día es Jason—anunciaba

—NO—gritaba Matt—No es justo Alicard está tres veces más feo, sin ofender—y el muchacho nombrado podría decirse que gruñía.

—Está bien…se cuando perdí— asumía el rubio levantándose.

—Parece que ahora eres el solitario…—decía entre siseos Nía al oído de Matt que no le daba importancia debido a la tristeza que lo invadía.

—Es mi culpa…—decía Andrómeda poniéndose de pie

—Ya veremos cómo me lo pagas ¿no?—decía Jason aún divertido.

—Es que es tan injusto…digo hay millones de personas que prefiero que se vayan de esta isla—anunciaba Matt aún enfadado.

—Hasta yo te extrañare Bestia— lo abrazaba Liz

—Supongo que nos vemos afuera…no me extrañen mucho—sonreía al final y subía al bote.

—Y en el mismo bote te vas tú Justin…así que disfruta de tu estadía con Jason, a quien eliminaste—sonreía Chris cuando Jason se tronaba los dedos sonriendo.

— ¿Es broma verdad?—preguntaba el moreno.

—Jamás bromeo —confirmaba Chris y Justin era empujado por Matt y el Cheff al bote, donde Jason se iba a encargar muy bien de él.

—Oye…quizás es hora de que te acerques a alguien que…que pueda ayudarte—decía Mire tironeando del brazo de Matt

—Mira pequeña idiota, estoy algo…enfadado, un poco triste, desilusionado, tengo los dedos machacados, y un traje estúpido, no estoy de humor para que intentes seducirme— le gritaba cuando todos habían abandonado el muelle, la muchacha se puso roja de la furia y lo arrojó al agua.

—Genial…simplemente genial— maldecía Matt escupiendo luego el agua.

— ¿Quieren ver mas expulsiones espontaneas, quieren ver más amistades rotas, quieren ver más de su anfitrión más hermoso de todos?, pues sintonicen Total Drama Challenge— gritaba cuando aún se escuchaba a Matt chapoteando.

**NOOOO JASOOOOON JAJAJA, PERO ALGUIEN DEBE ABANDONAR LA ISLA, ¿SE LO ESPERABAN?, ¿CREEN QUE YASHIO SACARA A YHIEL?...TENGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS!, PRIMERO COMO SIEMPRE AMO LOS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS SON TAN LINDOS Y ME INSPIRAN, SEGUNDO ¿LES GUSTO, SUPERO SUS EXPECTATIVAS? Y TERCERO...¿QUE OPINAN DEL ELIMINADO?, BUENO DEBO ANUNCIAR QUE LA APUESTA LA GANO SANTY ...FELICITACIONES JAJA. HABRA QUE VER QUE PASA...Y GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLO.**

**SUERTE**


	24. Mi mamá me ama

— ¿Es lo único que había?—preguntaba Chris cuando veía que los campistas debían permanecer en la cabaña de manualidades debido al peor clima en toda la isla, las ardillas volaban, y hasta los alces, los osos no salían de la cueva y los tiburones habían salido espantados.

—Nadie quiso venir por el clima— anunciaba Troy

—Campistas por favor reúnanse para ver a su invitado sorpresa— decía y todos mojados, y con los pies hasta las rodillas de agua se sentaban.

—El clima apesta… ¿no podemos simplemente jugar a algún juego tranquilos?— preguntaba Francisco

—Exactamente, hoy jugaremos— decía una mujer regordeta

— ¿Mama de Dj?—preguntaba Nía

—La misma, y no comiencen con las faltas de respeto…—

—Ella será la anfitriona del día de hoy—decía Chris y un carterazo lo partía a la mitad.

—Estaba hablando joven irrespetuoso— decía la mujer y aclaraba su garganta.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos hoy?—preguntaba sonriendo Maggie exaltada.

—No debiste darle la bolsa de caramelos—le decía Nía por lo bajo a Mire.

—Creí que no haríamos nada hoy y sería divertido ver a Maggie exaltada—reía la jovencita.

—Hoy crearan su propio ambiente familiar, he visto muchas cosas en esta reality que no me gustan para nada—decía la mujerona.

—Bueno, díganos— pedía James.

—Les presento a sus hijos, e hijas —decía Chris mientras Troy traía unos bebes de mentira.

—Se usan en las clases de salud, hacen sus necesidades, necesitan comida, dormir, reírse, y todo lo que necesita un bebe—decía la mujer acariciando a un bebe

—A este le falta un ojo—reía Sam

—Y te faltara también si te ríes—decía la mujer ofendida—Ahora armen parejas por favor—pedía la mujer y antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento Chris aclaraba su garganta.

—Los equipos…—decía y todos se desanimaban— Matt con Julieta, Yashio con Nía, Francisco con Maggie, Andrómeda con James, Miley y Mireya será nuestra parejita homosexual del día—sonreía y seguía hablando— Yhiel con Alicard y Liz con Sam, ¿felices?—preguntaba cuando todos desconformes se asociaban.

—Y tendrás el bebe tuerto—le daba la madre de Dj a Sam, y Liz bufaba.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Alicard y Yhiel? ¿Acaso el mal paga?—preguntaba Yashio enfadado

— ¿Con Mire…? ¿Qué le sucede a Chris que no me puso con Yashio?—preguntaba Miley ofendida

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Así que los quiero ver al final del día con sus bebes…y cuidado porque pueden haber visitas de los asistentes sociales sorpresas—se divertía Chris

—Este es el mejor desafío—burlaba Andrómeda—Sin ofender—le decía a James que aún llevaba sus lentes gruesos.

—No…no ofende—respondía él.

**Matt-Julieta**

—Bien…no soy muy buena con los pequeñitos— decía ella tomando al bebe con asco.

—Menos yo…pero no debe ser difícil, si quiere algo llora—sonreía el muchacho mientras tapado lo llevaban a algún lugar seco.

—Comenzó…—decía Julieta aterrada mientras ellos se miraban cómplices sin saber qué hacer.

—Tiene hambre…dale la mamadera—decía el chico y cuando le ponía la mamadera nada pasaba.

— ¿Se ha hecho popo?—preguntaba la chica confundida.

— ¿Quiere ver la televisión?—preguntaba Matt y ella resoplaba mientras el bebe seguía llorando

—Quizás…solo quiere mimos—decía ella acurrucándolo contra su pecho y en ello el bebe de plástico hecho un vomito bastante real.

—Creo que…eso era—decía Matt conteniendo la risa

**Yashio-Nia**

—Todo lo haces mal, ni siquiera sé como llegaste hasta estas instancias— le decía sacándole el bebe a Yashio que solo lo agitaba.

—No sé nada de bebes, ni nada pareció, es más, me parece estúpido—se rehusaba a colaborar.

—Como padre… ¡deberías saber algo!—le exigía la muchacha

—Telegrama para Nía, no me hago cargo de mi hijo o hijos—anunciaba burlón.

—Telegrama para Yashio, me importa muy poco o colaboras a te vas— decía ella imitándolo

—Telegrama para Nía, haz lo que quieras si me voy te llevo conmigo—seguía sin importancia

—Telegrama para Yashio, o haces lo que te digo o te hago comer popo de bebe de plástico—decía amenazante

—Telegrama para Nía, ya se hizo…—anunciaba con asco mirando el pañal del bebe

**Francisco –Maggie**

—Creo que si haces eso por más tiempo perderemos—decía el chico mientras Maggie llevaba debajo de la lluvia al bebe por un paseo.

— ¿Por qué?, el bebe esta gritando de alegría—decía la muchacha lloviendo en el horrible clima

—En realidad está llorando—apuntaba Francisco.

—Que aburrido eres…que se supone que hagamos ¿darle de comer sentaditos y luego una siesta?—preguntaba la muchacha alejándose de Francisco.

—Por supuesto…eso hacen las personas normales, pero veo que no estás familiarizada con el término— gritaba cuando la muchacha se alejaba mas y mas.

— ¿Disculpa?, lamento informarte que la normalidad es aburrida, y como madre de la bebe, le pondré el nombre de Titania—sonreía al ver a la bebe

— ¿Titania?—preguntaba Francisco

—Si…apuesto a que le quieres poner algún nombre aburrido de juegos de video o algo así—decía ella mostrándole la bebe

— ¿Juegos de video y aburrido en la misma frase?—preguntaba indignado.

**Andrómeda-James**

—Buena idea…nadie vino hasta aquí—apuntaba James cuando ambos estaban en las tiendas respectivas

—Supuse que nadie lo haría…—dijo ella mientras el bebe de ambos dormía

—Serias una gran madre, yo no hice nada…observe nada mas—se asombraba el muchacho de lentes.

—Que tierno, pero si hiciste algo…además cuando creces en un orfanato, debes aprender a cuidar, todos los días abandonan un bebe—decía Andrómeda tiernamente arropando al bebe de plástico.

— ¿Creciste en un orfanato?...—le preguntó apenado

—No te aflijas…se vivir con ello además se que tienes una hermanita, debes cuidar mucho de ella—trataba de hacerlo sentir bien

—Por supuesto…pero….no soy muy bueno con los bebes, es mas soy algo torpe—se afligía y Andrómeda le entregaba él bebe y lo ponía en los brazos del chico, quien primero lo sostenía firmemente y luego se le caía.

—Mejor…lo sostengo yo—dijo ella antes de que empezara a llorar el bebe.

**Sam-Liz**

— ¿No quieres limpiarlo?—preguntaba Liz ofreciendo al bebe.

—Le vamos a poner…Ojitos—sonreía Sam mientras lo cambiaba.

—Tiene solo uno—apuntaba Liz y Sam le tapaba los oídos al bebe de plástico

—Pero él no lo sabe…—decía y ella esbozaba una sonrisa

_**Confesionario**_

—Ese lado…de niño chiquito tan dulce… ¿Qué me ocurre?...—preguntaba luego de haber pronunciado lo anterior enamoradiza.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—No sabía que sabias cuidar bebes—se asombraba la muchacha de ojos verdes acercándose a Sam

—Bueno si…tengo primos y esas cosas…ya sabes—decía sonriendo y alejándose.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

—A Ojitos y a mí no nos gusta ilusionarnos…—decía apartando el bebe.

— ¿Ilusionarse?—preguntaba ella acercándose a Sam

—Si…ya sabes ahora me hablas bien y cuando menos lo espere…—se encogía de hombros con el bebe con él

—No…Sam…escúchame, fue una vez y lo lamento mucho, no me puedes culpar por querer ganar—decía ella ofreciendo la mano

—En serio Liz, será mejor que terminemos bien esto, seré tu amigo siempre y cuando así lo quieras—decía el chico y ella fruncía el seño

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quería ser otra cosa?—preguntó ofendida

—No grites, si no después cuando Ojitos crezca tendremos que pagarle el psiquiatra—decía Sam y ella rodaba los ojos.

—¡No se llama Ojitos, no es mi hijo, y no es real Sam!—le gritaba

—No escuches Ojitos…Mamá a veces es mala—decía apartando al bebe y llevándoselo con él.

**Miley-Mire**

—Así no… ¿es que no sabes nada de bebes?—le preguntaba Mire encargándose sola

—No, te emparejaron con la chica equivocada—la empujaba

—Cuidado, arrojaras al bebe—se lamentaba

—Uy que miedo—decía la otra y Mire contenía las ganas de matarla mientras Miley reía

—Es un trabajo en equipo, y no estoy conforme con quien me toco, pero quiero ganarlo—anunciaba

—Deberías estar contenta, te toco con una chica ¿no?—decía aun más maliciosa Miley

— ¿Qué…que quieres decir?—preguntaba dejando al bebe de lado.

—Que todos en la isla sabemos que te gustan las chicas… ¿Por qué demonios si no serias tan fanática de Nía?—preguntaba limándose las uñas

—Porque soy fanática de ella…no porque me guste—se defendía ofendida— ¿Nía les ha dicho eso?—

—La verdad lo pienso yo, pero me pareció divertido hacértelo creer ilusa—se reía y Mire la empujaba para que caiga de espaldas.

—Lo siento me gustabas tanto que quería abrazarte…pero soy tan torpe—decía la muchachita cuando Miley la miraba de reojo

**Alicard –Yhiel**

—Sabia que eras buen padre—sonreía la muchacha cuando ambos habían terminado de darle de comer.

—No…no creas…solo buen hermano mayor por ahora—decía el muchacho encogiéndose cuando ella se acercaba

—Alicard desde aquella vez…jamás me volviste a hablar de ello ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntaba buscando el rostro del muchacho

—Bueno…no podía, Yashio nos observa a todo momento…está detrás de nuestra huella—se estremecía

—Yashio…olvídalo…no es nadie para mí—decía ella con asco al pronunciar el nombre—Es un chico malo…y si a toda chica nos gusta el riesgo…pero Yashio en unos años será un asesino serial…y no creo que quiera eso—reía ella

—Pero…por ello exactamente, él te quiere y hará lo que sea para conseguirte, o al menos eso puso en la ficha de inscripción—se asustaba Alicard

—Yashio es un niño caprichoso…además estamos los dos solos y lo único que haces es hablar de él…es hora de que empieces a hablar de nosotros— lo acechaba la pelirroja.

— ¿Nosotros?—preguntaban tímido

—Vamos…yo quiero volver a besarte… ¿Por qué tu no?—le preguntaba deprimida.

—Pues claro que quiero…pero…al demonio—dijo apretujando a la chica contra su rostro, ella primero se sorprendió y luego acepto el beso.

—Muy bonito, intimando delante del bebe ¡gran ejemplo!—se alarmaba la madre de Dj

— ¿Intimando?—preguntaba Yhiel rebelde

—Disculpe señora…la bebe está dormida—apuntaba el muchacho.

—Deberían estar pensando en qué hacer cuando se despierte…no quiero volver a tener que bajarle puntos a esta pareja—decía severa

— ¿Bajarle puntos? Es un bebe de plástico no tiene sentimientos—reía Yhiel indignada

—Controle a su pareja—le ordenaba a Alicard y se marchaba

—Gorda—burlaba Yhiel cuando la madre de Dj se marchaba— ¿En que estábamos?—preguntó

**Matt-Julieta**

—La lluvia parece cesar, ¿Qué tal una caminata con nuestro hermoso bebe?—le preguntaba Matt a Julieta que llevaba al bebe a una dulce caminata.

— ¿Trajiste todo verdad?—le preguntó y el chico estaba atento—Genial, creí que eras un idiota…pero no—decía la delgada

—Y yo creí que eras una anoréxica sin sentido del humor y aburrida —apuntaba Matt y ella se sentía ofendida.

—Quizás eres un poco idiota— reponía ella luego

—Con Jason solíamos mirar tu trasero y jugar a buscarle el trasero a Julieta— sonreía cuando ella se ofendía más y más

— ¿Y que mas hacían con tu amiguito?—preguntaba

—También solíamos apostar cuando tardarías en gritarle a James, y si usabas ropa interior pequeña o grande—sonreía y finalmente Julieta le arrojaba un pañal sucio en la cara

—Lo siento…al bebe no le gustan esos juegos—sonreía maliciosa.

— ¿Para qué preguntas si te vas a molestar?—le decía Matt tratando de limpiarse el rostro con la ropa de ella

— ¿Pero estas loco?—le gritaba y ambos luego reían

—Tan divertidos en su maldita caminata familiar…ojalas pierdan su bebe—pedía Nía mirando con recelo a ambos.

—La paso tan bien contigo, cuéntame más Nía, por favor no calles me encanta escuchar cada cosa que pasa por tu mente—fingía Yashio agobiado

—Patea al bebe así se calla—pedía la rubia bajo la sombra de un árbol

—Es tu turno de patearlo—decía el malicioso joven

— ¡Lo patee la vez pasada, es tu turno!—exigía la rubia

—Bien…—y le daba un patada al bebe que quedaba callado—Maldito bebe de plástico—maldecía Yashio

—Y bien ¿algún plan?—le preguntó ella aburrida

—Ninguno por ahora…trata de no morir de aburrimiento—decía mirando con recelo a Alicard riendo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Ni sé como hace Miley para divertirse, Yashio es tan aburrido y estúpido—decía Nía con el bebe en la mano llorando

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Qué lindo sol—festejaba Yhiel arrojándose en el césped húmedo.

—Cuidado…—le decía Alicard felizmente con la bebe

— ¿Acaso te imaginabas un día tan hermoso luego de una catástrofe como anoche?—preguntaba Yhiel tomándole la mano

—Jamás imagine un día como hoy—sonreía enamorado Alicard

_**Confesionario**_

—No tendría que sentir celos…pero cuando quiero estar con Sam el parece no estar interesado en mi…y todos anda de parejitas felices—se entristecía Liz

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Oye Ojitos puede eructar mira—mostraba Sam y cuando el bebe iba a eructar todo un vomito ficticio salía en la cara de Liz

—Genial—sonreía ella con asco

—Yo te limpio—ofreció Sam y le hecho una botella de agua helada en la cara

—Ya…ya no me ayudes—le pedía Liz y el chico se lamentaba

—Lo siento—se acurrucaba en su propia espalda.

—Esta…bien—decía Liz tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa

—Te ves linda con el rostro mojado…tus pestañas se hacen más negras—señalaba Sam— ¿Sigues molesta?—le preguntaba y ella sonreía

—No…estoy dolida… veras, creía querer algo que no quiero y ahora quiero algo que no tengo porque antes no lo quería o fingía no quererlo para no tenerlo, pero en realidad creo que siempre lo quise—explicaba sentándose en una roca

—Cuando dices quererlo muchas veces me recuerdas a alguien…o a algún animal—decía Sam jugando con el bebe

—Eres tan…único…—apreciaba ella tomando al bebe—Es…único también…Ojitos—sonreía mientras Sam se entusiasmaba al ver a Liz pronunciar el nombre.

—Todos tan felices, ¿Dónde está…? Allí…tan infeliz como yo—apuntaba Miley con el bebe tirado a un costado

—Te dije que iba al baño y lo tenias que cuidar—le decía enfadada Mire

—Le saque las pilas, ahora no molesta—decía Miley haciéndose caras con Yashio de lejos.

— ¿Infidelidad?—preguntaba Chris al ver a Yashio—Se que es divertido, pero no puedes, te bajaré unos puntos— le informaba a Yashio que le daba poca importancia.

—Voy a buscar yo—gritaba Julieta a Matt que se quedaba con él bebe, ella entraba a la tienda, y allí veía a James durmiendo y en el medio el bebe plástico y del otro lado muy cerca de James Andrómeda—PERMISO LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR SU SIESTA—gritaba ella

—Despertaste al bebe—apuntaba Andrómeda enfadada

—Tenía que buscar algo…pero los dejo, como diría la madre de Dj "Intimar" si quieren—se molestaba

—No queremos intimar reina del drama, mejor los dejos solos—se enfurecía Andrómeda con su bebe llorisqueando.

— ¿Otra explicación te debo?—le preguntaba James agobiado.

—No…pero sí que te tomas a pecho eso de fingir—le señalaba buscando entre las cosas de Matt

—Nada de eso…me quede dormido ¿tampoco puedo eso?—preguntó el muchacho

—Puedes…es mas lo has hecho, y es mas muy cerca de la madre ficticia de tu hijo ficticio— agredía ella

—Juli…Flaquita…hermosa, ya no se qué hacer—pedía tomándola de atrás y rodeándola con sus brazos, James era notablemente más grande que ella— ¿Qué quieres que haga?...—le preguntaba cuando ella se daba la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el muchacho

—No lo sé…quizás demostrar que te importo…—pedía ella forzando para salir pero James no la dejaba

— ¿No lo he hecho?—reía irritado —Todo lo que hago…es por ti…es mas estoy seguro que no ganaría por dejarte ganar a ti…no se que sea lo que hagas…pero me tienes completamente atrapado—decía con sus ojos dulces

— ¿En serio?...Creí que amabas a Emma—preguntaba ella más blanda

—No…¿De dónde sacaste eso?...eres en la única chica que pienso— declaró y ella sonrió mucho mas dócil, ambos se miraban el uno al otro, Julieta subió sus brazos para tomar los lentes de James y sacárselos.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—preguntaba la madre de Dj horrorizada— ¿Intimando?—se horrorizaba— ¿Y sus bebes?—

—Lo siento…solo vine…a buscar unas cosas para Matt—decía Julieta saliendo corriendo horrorizada.

—¿y tú?—preguntaba la madre de Dj y James solo se tapaba el rostro por no creer en la situación que estaba y había sido arruinada completamente.

_**Confesionario**_

—Lo genial de ser interno es que tengo control de las cámaras—sonreía Troy con un control remoto en la mano y en la otra un Handy— Maggie corriendo como chiflada—anunciaba por éste—Amo mi trabajo—sonreía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—MAGGIE CHEFF NOS CORRE HACE MAS DE UNA HORA DEVUELVE AL BEBE—gritaba Francisco corriendo a la par del Cheff

—JAMAS LES ENTREGARE A TITANIA—gritaba como loca ella

—NIÑA YA DEVUELVELA, NO ES REAL—gritaba el Cheff cuando llegaban al famoso acantilado de la isla.

—Maggie…—decía Francisco con cuidado.

—Si se la llevan…me voy con ella—decía amenazando con arrojarse por el acantilado con la bebe

— ¿Está hablando en serio?—le preguntaba el Cheff a Francisco

—No lo sé…—contestaba el aterrado.

—Devuelve al bebe, te tenemos rodeada—gritaba la Madre de Dj desde abajo del acantilado con una red para atraparla

— ¡Jamás!...eres el padre detén la masacre—pedía Maggie con sus ojos llenos de cólera.

—Maggie es un bebe…de plástico—decía el chico asustado

—TRAIDOR—gritaba ella y arrojaba al bebe aun más lejos que la red de la madre de Dj, y luego ella salía corriendo por la maleza.

— ¿Eso ocurrió realmente?—preguntaba Francisco al Cheff que quedaba perplejo.

—Campistas reúnanse con sus amados hijos para la fogata—pedía por al altoparlante.

—No nos tengo muchas esperanzas—decía Francisco

**Fogata**

—Bien campistas, gran día, se conocieron y hasta intimaron—reía de la palabra Chris y recibía un carterazo en su estomago—Denle…la…des…pedida..a la…madre de…Dj—decía entrecortado el anfitrión

—Un gusto…deberían ser más precavidos y recuerden una familia feliz es una familia ganadora—decía la mujer

—Adiós madre de Dj—saludaban al unisonó todos

—Bien hubo mejores y peores puntajes, los mejores han sido Matt y Julieta con su asombrosamente saludable bebe, Yhiel y Alicard y Andrómeda y James—confirmaba

—Somos la pareja más saludable—burlaba a las demás Matt y Julieta lo sentaba tironeando de la ropa del muchacho

—Sin embargo como mejores puntajes hay peores, Nía y Yashio, Maggie y Francisco y Mire con Miley— leía finalmente

—Gracias estúpida zorra—le decía Mire a Miley por lo bajo

—Deben elegir que pareja deberá abandonar la isla—decía Chris

— ¿Pareja?—preguntaba Yashio con Nía al unisonó

—Parece que la parejita de antagonistas no esta tan segura—burlaba Yhiel y Yashio se ponía iracundo.

—Vayan a votar…los veo un rato y Sam devuelve a tu bebe—pedía Chris y con el Cheff forcejeaban para el chico lo suelte

—Adiós Ojitos—se despedía Sam y Julieta lo reconfortaba.

_**Minutos más tarde**_

—Y bien aunque sea obvia la eliminación doble…debo leerla—reía el anfitrión—Miley y Mire siguen en juego—les daba el malvavisco y ellas se miraban con odio—Y Ahora es la final, lamento mucho esto…porque daban gran raiting pero…Francisco y Maggie se van de la isla—dijo y nadie se asombro

—Tuvieron la posibilidad de sacar a Yashio y a Nía al mismo tiempo y no lo hicieron—reprochaba Alicard

—Nía es mi amiga y Mire también—dijo Maggie—Vote por mi misma—sonreía

— ¿En serio?—preguntaba Nía asombrada

—Claro ¿tu harías lo mismo no?—preguntaba y Nía sonreía incomoda

—Pues…claro—fingía y Maggie la abrazaba

_**Confesionario**_

—En serio lamentamos mucho haber hecho que Maggie consuma cantidades exageradas de azúcar y que por ellos…haya estado…mas…enérgica que de costumbre, pero obviamente no queríamos su eliminación—decía Mire con culpa y Nía atónita a su lado

—Debería haber perdido la estúpida pelirroja restante—se cruzaba luego de brazos

Fin del Confesionario.

— ¿Y ustedes?—le pregunto a Julieta

—No votamos por ti, yo vote por Miley…supongo que ni siquiera conto— dijo la delgada

—Yo me confundí, creí que Maggie era Miley—dijo Sam y ambos abrazaron a Francisco

—Increíble…pero cierto—dijo Andrómeda dejando el lugar—Supongo que así se salvaron una vez más par de idiotas—dijo y todos los de la isla se marchaban a excepción de Yashio y Nía que quedaban perplejos sin poder creerlo

— ¿Nos quedamos nosotros dos?—preguntaba Nía y se abrazaban emocionados

—Eso significa que acepto tu plan…hora de eliminar a la traidora de Yhiel—le dijo Yashio chocando la mano

—Te extrañe tanto—corrió Miley a abrazarlo y el chico reía

—Tengo buenas noticias, enana—le dijo caminando con ella y entonces la muchachita lo miro maliciosa.

—Ni yo esperaba que el par de malvados se queden….así que ¿quieren seguir viendo a Troy molestar a James, a Yashio salirse con la suya, a Liz conquistando a Sam y obviamente al más talentoso anfitrión del siglo? Pues yo que ustedes sintonizarían Total Drama Challenge—anunciaba

**¿SORPRENDIDOS?...BUENO LA PROXIMA TAMBIEN SERA UNA ELIMINACION DOBLE Y CADA VEZ SON MENOS...¿LES GUSTO? ¿QUE OPINAN DE LOS CAMPISTAS?, COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS SIEMPRE QUE LOS LEO ME DAN MAS GANAS DE SEGUIR CON EL REALITY, Y YA DE A POCO QUEDAN MENOS Y SE ACERCA EL FINAL...¿HAY ALGUN FAVORITO?...BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO HABER COMPLACIDO A LOS LECTORES Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**SUERTE.**


	25. Instinto animal

—Rápido, prometiste que sería rápido Idiota McLlean—dijo una muchacha de cejas unida.

—No desesperes, ya llegaran—dijo el anfitrión mirando su reloj y observando a Troy que solo levantaba las hombros.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que caminar hasta aquí?—preguntaba Nía que se arrastraba con Mire para llegar.

—Pues muy sencillo, porque no quería ir hasta el campamento—contestó mientras la última que era Yhiel jugando con Alicard llegaban.

—Bien ¿Qué haremos?—preguntaba Sam apoyando su brazo en la cabeza de Julieta.

—Ella es Eva—dijo Chris y nadie dijo nada.

_**Confesionario**_

—Jason hubiese bromeado…que épocas—recordaba con un dejo de tristeza Matt

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Así que idiotas ¿quieren un desafío por que los estúpidos productores ya no tienen ideas creativas?—pregunto amenazante con el puño en la cara de Miley que miraba indistinta.

—No queremos un desafío, queremos ganar—dijo entusiasmada Mire

—Bueno como sea campistas, les presento las cartas del futuro—dijo Eva sonriendo con unas cartas con arabescos y tribales en su cara—De este lado tengo su futuro, por favor elijan sin matarse—dijo y sin ánimos y con pocas fuerzas tomaron una carta

— ¿Saben leer?—preguntó Troy mirando de reojo a James que ocultaba sus cosas

—Si bueno ¿y?—curioseó Andrómeda aburrida.

—Es su desafío, deben convertirse en ello, y cuidarse con su instinto animal, nos vemos—dijo Chris marchándose

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?— preguntaba Nía tomando del brazo al anfitrión, que miraba riendo a la rubia.

—Nos vemos, me voy a mi cabaña, a mi jacuzzi, mientras ustedes campistas, que no son estrellas como yo, se quedan a cumplir el desafió, y tengan cuidado esta anunciado que las aguas van a estar movedizas—reía estrepitosamente marchándose con Troy

—Como que no se cumpla gusanos, pierden—dijo amenazante Eva—Es verdad que se le toma el gusto a esto de torturar campistas—sonrió

_**Confesionario**_

—Pensé que era una broma, hasta me reí…pero era real—dijo deprimida Liz mirando su carta

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bien…el desafío es solitario así que me voy a buscar un hormiguero—dijo Andrómeda alejándose

— ¿Qué te tocó?—inquirió Liz preocupada

—Soy una hormiga, por suerte…—dijo y se marcho—Nos vemos no te aflijas como siempre digo por suerte los desafíos no son eternos—abrazaba a su amiga.

— ¿Qué te preocupa nueva amiga?—preguntaba Sam sonriente

—El desafío…—dijo desganada—¿Nueva amiga?—preguntó

—Si dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos y pues…—dijo el chico y ella resopló— ¿Estás bien? porque recién respiraste raro—decía preocupado.

— ¡Resople Sam!—explicaba —Bueno… ¿Qué te toco?—preguntaba sacándole la carta de la mano— ¿Un mono y por eso estas feliz?—

—Claro, comeré fruta, trepare los arboles, hare muecas sin que nadie me diga nada, es genial—se alegraba trepándose a un árbol

—Odio mi animal…—dijo ella acurrucando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

—LA HORA ANIMAL COMENZÓ HACE RATO —gritaba Troy

—Lo detesto—dijo James

—NO SABIA QUE LOS ZORRINOS HABLARAN—grito y todos miraron a James

—Sí, soy una mofeta…—dijo el mostrando su tarjeta

—Deberás pedorrearte, y estará permitido, ¡Genial!—lo felicitaba Sam colgando de sus pies, con la cabeza abajo.

—Soy una gatita que divertido—dijo Julieta—PENSE QUE ERAN ANIMALES SALVAJES—gritó pero nadie le contestó—Estúpido Troy que hace lo quiere porque le lame las botas al idiota de McLean—

—Las gatitas, maúllan—dijo Chris en un tono leve, pero obviamente burlando a la muchacha, que se puso en cuatro patas a caminar.

—Soy un caballo, concuerda conmigo—se alegraba Matt moviendo la cola

— ¿Eres idiota? Eso hacen los perros—le decía Nía

—No muevo la cola para imitar a un caballo, lo hago porque quiero—bufó el ante la rubia que esbozo una sonrisa burlona y él le guiño un ojo.

—Eso es…—miraba Mireya al par de rubios—Ahora concentrarse en ser un lindo cocodrilo… ¿y cómo soy un lindo cocodrilo?—preguntaba — ¿Qué es lo que hacen?—

—Muy bien somos dos reptiles, me toco ser una serpiente—decía Nía

—Arrástrate entonces—disfrutaba Yashio.

—Lo hago…porque debo, no porque algún idiota que se llama Yashio lo diga—le aclaró señalándolo muy de cerca, mientras el chico reía.

—Así está mejor—dijo el muchacho mirando de reojo a Yhiel que se divertía con Alicard.

— ¿Y qué les toco a ustedes par de tortolitos?—preguntaba Miley maliciosa.

—Pues me toco ser un águila—dijo sonriente Yhiel

—A mí un cuervo, somos aves—le dijo codeándola

—Wow que emoción—fingió la pelirroja

—Yo soy un abejorro—comentó Alicard

— ¿Quién?—dijo Yashio

—Yo—contestó el muchacho

— ¿Quién te pregunto?—burló y rió con Miley, mientras Yhiel solo rodaba los ojos y mordía su labio

_**Confesionario**_

—Yashio supéralo, no quiero estar contigo—decía a la cámara

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Y tu Miley?—le preguntó finalmente con desagrado Yhiel

—Una hiena—dijo ella riendo

—Bonitos animales les tocaron…carroñeros—dijo Alicard entre dientes

—Te informo, esto es Total Drama un reality, no Animal Planet, si tienes ganas de hacerte el profesor idiota…tu problema—seguía con las burlas direccionadas a Alicard que apretaba sus dientes.

—A TRABAJAR ANIMALES—les dijo mientras Liz observaba desde lejos y se apartaba.

— ¿Tampoco podemos hablar?—pregunto Julieta

—PUEDEN DE VEZ EN CUANDO, PERO DEBEN MAS QUE NADA HABLAR CON SEÑAS, Y CON LENGUAJE CORPORAL—dijo

— ¿La comida…?—pregunto Nía mirando a una serpiente que la miraba fija—Ok amiguita, se cumplirá tu sueño, yo Nía te hare compañía, hasta rima y todo—sonreía y se arrastraba a la par de esta que se subió a un árbol donde había un mono.

—Eso se ve complicado—decía Mire llena de lodo

—Qué asco…—esbozo una mueca de desagrado ante su amiga que se hundió entre en agua y la superficie para camuflarse.

—Es tan tranquilo ser hormiga—dijo Andrómeda—Demasiado—miró a su alrededor y no había nada, así que se metió en una cueva y se dispuso a descansar.

Matt se aproximó, como un caballo y hasta imitó su complejo andar, relincho mostro sus dientes como tal, y se dispuso a beber agua, cuando Mireya de improvisto mordió su cuello.

— ¿Estás loca?—pregunto el alejándose—Mira se que te gusto pero…—y ella volvió a morderlo pero ahora con bronca.

—Matt lamento informarte que estás muerto—le dijo Chris y todos se asombraron— ¿Son idiotas?— preguntó con una risa—Mireya es un cocodrilo, y te comió estúpido caballo, pierdes la inmunidad y el juego, me olvidé de decirles…cuídense—dijo y Matt poniéndose en dos pies se dispuso a caminar

—Que estúpido…era tan sencillo—se tocaba la herida

—La risa de Miley me pone nerviosa—decía Yhiel cuando la noche caía y todo estaba sumamente oscuro y sin señal de alguna luz, más que la luna.

—Todo está tan oscuro—dijo Liz escondiéndose en la raíz salida de un árbol —Agh, odio este lugar y este animal—decía dejando la carta de lado y tapándose.

— ¿Qué hay?—preguntaba Sam colgado del brazo y la pierna derecha y meciéndose en una rama, mientras Liz miraba al muchacho.

—Nada...aburriéndome —contestó ella haciendo dibujo con la tierra árida del lugar.

—Tranquila, imitar a un animal debería ser divertido—decía el rascándose la cabeza como un mono, lo que hizo que Liz esbozara una sonrisa.

— ¡Debería!—gritó luego—Pero no lo es cuando te toca un animal que es una porquería—resoplaba

—Otra vez esa respiración rara—apuntaba Sam, cuando la noche ya solo dejaba ver el brillo de sus ojos, entonces fue un minuto en donde Liz sintió algo raro corriendo por sus piernas que tomó la mano de Sam para subir al árbol.

—Disculpa…—pedía luego revisando su pierna

—Te ayudo— en el instante Sam comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero no estaba revisando precisamente la pierna de Liz

— ¿Sam eso es una pierna?—preguntó ella

—Creo…pero no se siente como una—dijo el

—Entonces es porque quizás no es una—respondió la muchacha, y al segundo el chico dejo de tocar y ambos se sintieron realmente avergonzados.

* * *

—Si fuese un gato podría ver al menos…—decía Julieta caminando en cuatro patas y ya cansada echándose al borde de la playa.

—Pss…—era un sonido providente del fondo.

— ¿Pueden dejar de chistar y decir mi nombre si me llaman?—preguntaba ella pero el sonido se hacía más fuerte, hasta que dio la vuelta y estaba allí una víbora —Oh…tu claro que puedes hacerlo—dijo ella sonriendo y alejándose, pero parecía que el reptil no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Julieta seguía retrocediendo con sus piernas, como cangrejo, pero en el instante un estruendo alejo al animal viperino.

—Julieta jamás he visto a un gato caminar de ese modo, descalificada—era la voz de Troy en el altoparlante.

— ¿Des…? ¿Qué esperabas que haga?—pregunto al aire, y se encamino de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

— ¿Julieta descalificada?—preguntaba James en la otra punta de la isla, él tampoco veía nada pero con las manos iba sintiendo el suelo y buscando un lugar para quedarse.

—James…—dijo Alicard que estaba frente a él.

—Amigo…solo buscaba un lugar donde dormir—sonreía James pero no se veía su expresión.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga un abejorro?—preguntaba en secreto mientras ayudaba a su amigo a encontrar un lugar.

—Ir a un panal…no soy muy bueno con esto, soy un zorrino casi ciego—reía el muchacho.

—Aléjate…—se escuchaba de entre lo mas sombrío

—Vete a molestar a otra parte—contestaba desafiante Alicard

—No estoy molestando…sigo las reglas del juego—se escuchaba una risa fría—Soy un cuervo y me aprovecho de los animales…indefensos—sonreía.

—Corre…—le decía Alicard a James, y ambos comenzaron a correr de Yashio, quien seguía bien a los mismos, James trataba de hacer todo lo posible pero sus anteojos se resbalaban y no podía ver casi nada.

— ¿Alicard?—preguntó y eso fue lo último que se escucho de él, luego la risa de Yashio, y más tarde el anuncio por el anfitrión.

—Bien hecho…James quedas fuera—decía y se escuchaba a alguien que se alejaba con pasos pesados, se ve que debido a alguna lastimadura, Alicard solo decidió desviarse, siendo lo más silencioso posible porque no quería que Yashio se interponga en su camino.

* * *

— ¿Y?—preguntaba Miley en las sombras.

—Ve a buscar alguien fácil…Mireya es muy astuta en este juego, te recomiendo que vayas por Liz o Andrómeda—dijo el muchacho y ella sonrió en la oscuridad y salió corriendo.

—Yo me encargo del abejorro—dijo con maldad.

—Esto ya se pone…aburrido—dijo Andrómeda pasando su mano por su rostro, luego escucho pasos, cada vez más cerca y mas rápidos.—¿Quién…?—dijo y luego se puso de pie para alejarse, los sonidos eran acompañados por una risa, una risa de una hiena, Andy supo que era, trato de visualizar peor era imposible, estaba al tanto de que ella estaba cerca de un hormiguero, así que fue sencillo—No veo nada— fingía mientras llevaba a Miley directo al hormiguero, para cuando se dio cuenta se escucho un chillido.

—MALDITA PERRA—gritaba Miley cuando el sonido del altoparlante dejo en evidencia.

—Miley descalificada… ¿Quién diría que la Hormiga le gana a la Hiena?—preguntaba riendo el Cheff.

—Sera la próxima querida—saludaba tranquila Andy satisfecha, pero sabiendo que debía tener más cuidado.

La noche estaba calma, para Yhiel eso no era problema, el hecho de ser un águila la llevo hasta algún punto alejado y alto de la isla, pero a pesar de ello escuchaba todo a la perfección, y estaba vitoreando la derrota de Miley.

* * *

—Linda…—decía Alicard acercándose a ella.

—Alicard…deberías estar lejos, un abejorro no se puede acercar a un águila—reponía mientras tocaba su rostro para saber que era él.

—Tranquila las cámaras de Chris no llegan hasta aquí—respondía el mostrando la última cámara.

—Que bien, no lo había tenido en cuenta—dijo ella acercándose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—Tranquila…estamos lejos de la cámara pero no de Yashio—dijo y de inmediato ella lo soltó.

— ¿Siempre hablando de él?, ¿Y cuando tengamos una cita vamos a preguntarle a Yashio?—decía dando la vuelta.

—No…pero no quiero que te haga daño—dijo el poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

—Tranquilo, ¿Qué me puede hacer?—reía pícara ella, pero Alicard seguía luciendo serio ante la situación.

—No es para risa, él es un tema serio—decía el muchacho

—Eso quiere que pensemos, tranquilo no pasará nada—le decía ella besándolo tiernamente, el proseguía el beso, pero aún dudando.

—Así que aquí estas…—se escuchaba la voz de Yashsio de fondo.

—Ya déjanos en paz Yashio—decía Yhiel sin importancia y agobiada.

—Me gustaría…pero no—dijo el arrojando una piedra a Alicard que rápido la esquivo—No sabía que los abejorros tenían reflejos—sonreía y juntaba otra roca más grande

—Basta…—lo empujaba Yhiel, pero rápidamente él con bronca en sus ojos la miró y decidió alejarse.

— ¿Qué…?—quedaba confundido Alicard.

_**Confesionario**_

—No podía empujar a Yhiel…no a ella—decía Yashio aun con la roca en sus manos—Pero hay alguien que si…—se relamía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

* * *

— ¿Y si empujó a la chica tu que me darás a cambio?—preguntaba aún oculta la muchacha.

—Bien…solo pídeme algo y quedará saldado—respondía Yashio estirando su brazo para estrechar las manos, ella miraba desconfiada pero luego aceptaba.

—Ok…Vamos—dijo apresurando el paso.

* * *

—Bien no sé cuantas chicas quedamos, pero quiero que el juego termine—pedía Liz en brazos de Sam que quedaba dormido—¡No te duermas!—le reclamaba ella y él se levantaba bruscamente dándose su cabeza con la rama del árbol.

—L o siento…—pedía luego estrujando mas fuerte a Liz que se acomodaba cómodamente en él.

—Ya que tu sabes tanto de animales dime… ¿Qué hacen las sanguijuelas?—preguntaba y el rostro de Sam se transformo.

— ¿Qué…donde?—preguntó mirando a todos lados.

—No…tonto—rió ella—Yo soy una—ella no pudo terminar la frase que Sam la dejo caer al suelo, por suerte cayó sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída y no sobre las ramas del árbol.

—Lo siento…Liz le temo a ellas…no puedo dejar que te acerques—decía el subiendo más alto.

—NO SOY UNA REAL SAM—gritaba ella todavía acostada del dolor.

—Elizabeth ¿De verdad crees que alguna sanguijuela podría vivir luego de esa caída?, Estas eliminada—informaba Eva en el parlante.

—Gracias Sam—dijo con bronca y cojeando se alejo del lugar mientras Sam temblaba.

* * *

—Es rápido…eso solo—le decía la muchacha aún oculta.

—Seguro Linda—le decía Yashio cuando ella se aproximaba

— ¿Mire?—preguntó Yhiel y ella con los brazos detrás de su espalda se acercaba

—Ehm…si hola Yhiel—saludaba incomoda.

— ¿Un lagarto a estas alturas?—preguntaba desconfiando Alicard

—Sí, pero me han llegado rumores de que aquí las cámaras no nos ven—sonreía todavía con su rostro angelical.

— ¿Gran lugar eh?—preguntó Yhiel

— ¡Gran!—afirmaba Mire y luego empujaba fuertemente y sorpresivamente a la pelirroja, Alicard trato de ayudarla pero Yhiel caía en caída libre hacia el agua.

— ¿ESTAS LOCA?—le preguntaba Alicard queriendo arrojar a la misma Mire

—Tranquilo…—sugería Yashio, poniéndole un golpe en la nariz.

—Tu… ¿Aliado con Mire?—reía

—Veras que no es la ingenua y tonta niña que piensas—sonreía Yashio y empujaba a su contrincante que caía al agua con Yhiel.

—Eso es por meterse con Nía—sonreía Mire satisfecha.

—Hora de volver niña buena—le decía Yhasio alejándose y dejándola sola.

—Yhiel y Alicard descalificados—gritaba Chris con sueño mientras ellos mojados salían del agua para encontrarse con los demás.

* * *

—Y bien…ya cada vez somos menos…será mejor que vaya a asegurarme estar entre los mejores—decía Nía alejándose, y topándose repentinamente con Andy.

—Que coincidencia—decía Andrómeda, pero Nía de inmediato arrojó tierra en los ojos de ésta, y la empujó contra un verdadero hormiguero.

— ¿No es tan agradable verdad?—le preguntaba cuándo las hormigas le llenaban el cuerpo a la pobre Andy.

—Andrómeda quedas descalificada por ser atacada por tu misma especie—decía el Cheff también con voz de dormido, ya que era pasada la medianoche.

—Genial…pero me lo pagaré—dijo Andrómeda cuando se iba, el resto de la noche fue genial todos durmieron, con un ojo abierto, hasta Sam asustado de las sanguijuelas, pero a la mañana cuando la luz del sol tocó sus rostros…

—Campistas—llamaba Chris con los otros campistas descalificados.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya ganamos?—indagó Yashio saliendo de unos arbustos.

—No precisamente como saben, solo habrá un ganador—anunciaba Eva.

—Así que la querida Eva, decidió hacer el segundo y último desafío, El vaivén de la muerte—decía el anfitrión dándole un toque dramático a la última frase.

— ¿Y eso?—pregunto Nía

—Vamos…—pedía el anfitrión, cuando se iban acercando a establo, con un vaivén de 4 en el medio, era un juego como un sube y baja de una plaza común, pero más grande y con 4 puntas.

— ¿Y que se supone que hagamos?—preguntaba Mireya cuando la mirada de odio de Yhiel la atravesaba,

—Bueno simplemente jugar—reía Chris—El que más tiempo soporte sobre aquello, gana—y los cuatro subieron corriendo, Sam enfrentado a Yashio, y Mire con Nía.

—Parece que les agrado el juego—sonreía malicioso Troy

—Me olvidaba, habrá un toro suelto, espero que no les moleste—decía Eva dejando al toro salir

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba Nía cuando el joven toro salía corriendo con sus cuernos afilados, y su cuerpo en perfecto estado.

—Así es princesa de Wawanakwa, esquiven al toro—decía y todos trataban de hacerlo, el animal pasaba debajo de las tablas del juego que se subían para esquivarlo, cuando Mireya bajaba, Nía subía y podía esquivarlo, y del mismo modo Yashio y Sam, los cuatro estaban pasándola realmente mal.

—Ok…no puedo mas—dijo Nía y salió disparada del juego siendo corrida por el toro.

—Así se hace torito—lo animaba con ronchas en su cuerpo Andrómeda.

—Estúpido juego, ni quería ganarlo—dijo Nía cuando Matt la ayudaba a recomponerse.

—No puedo sin ti—gritaba Mireya que hacia fuerza con sus piernas para subir pero no era lo mismo sin el impulso de Nía, así que cuando el animal estuvo distraído, corrió fuera del área y se salvó.

—Lástima que el toro no te apuñalo—le dijo Yhiel que estaba de la mano de Alicard quien tenía la nariz rota y con un moretón.

—Lastima—dijo Mireya dirigiéndose a donde estaba Nía.

—Esto es entre ustedes dos—gritaba Eva, la expectativa era grande, había dos grupos, el que quería que Sam gane, y el que quería que Yashio muera.

—Tú puedes—le gritaba Miley mientras este trataba de esquivar, y Sam disfrutaba del juego, Liz miraba preocupaba al muchacho que parecía molestar a Yashio, de pronto Sam hizo un movimiento repentino que casi hace caer a Yashio y provocó la risa de unos cuantos.

—Estúpido niño…—decía, pero Sam solo reía en la cara de Yashio—Te voy a borrar tu sonrisita— diciendo esto cuando el toro iba a pasar debajo de Sam, dejó a Sam a la mitad de camino, justo para que el toro pudiera empujarlo fuera del juego y contra una de las paredes del establo.

—SAM—grito Liz de inmediato, y el toro fue guardado, dando por ganador a Yashio, pero dejando a un Sam muy mal herido.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntaba Julieta acercándose a él, y tratando de reanimarlo.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo Nía con risa a Yashio.

—Gracias—respondía él satisfecho.

—¡Lo hiciste!—festejaba Miley subiéndose a la espalda del muchacho

—Tu recompensa —le ofrecía Eva estrechando la mano, era un sobre color negro con una carta.

—Tienes la posibilidad de elegir la eliminación—leía en voz alta—Que decisión complicada—disfrutaba su momento de gloria.

—Primero debemos recuperar al pobre Sam—decía Chris cuando una camilla se lo llevaba inconsciente.

—Eres un idiota, podrías haberlo matado—se enfurecía Liz empujando a Yashio.

— ¿Y?—preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aléjate sucia, no querrás ser la próxima eliminada—le decía Miley, pero a Liz le importo poco y le dio un cachetazo a Yashio en el rostro.

—No me interesa que me elimine—dijo dejando el lugar enfurecida.

—NO GASTO LA RECOMPENZA EN IDIOTECES—le gritaba Yashio marchándose con Miley.

—Esta vez sí que se paso Yashio…¿Quién podría lastimar a Sam?—pregunto James cuando Julieta no podía dejar de mirar el paso que había dejado su amigo.

—Lo importante es que ahora no lo quiera eliminar…pobrecito—decía ella.

* * *

—Bien, ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Andrómeda a Liz que armaba sus bolsos, pensando que sería la eliminada.

—Golpee a Yashio, tenía ganas de hacerlo—reponía ella aun con el seño fruncido.

—Si yo también…pero ¿Sam?—investigaba su amiga.

— ¿Qué?, es buen chico—dijo ruborizada.

— ¿Te gusta Sam?—preguntaba Andy divertida

—Claro…que…no—decía entrecortada

—No hay problema si te gusta…pero si fuese tú, iría a verlo y besarlo mientras duerme—bromeaba Andy y lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

—Quizás sea la última vez que lo vea en la isla—dijo tristemente empacando aquel regalo que le dio Sam.

—Entonces debes ir…y verlo—aconsejaba su amiga— ¿No querrás ser tan patética como yo que bese el ultimo día a Jason?—preguntaba luego y Liz reía.

—Quizás…deba ir—dijo tímida.

* * *

—Es obvio que nosotros nos vamos…pero al menos la pase bien contigo—le dijo Yhiel a un Alicard adolorido y preocupado.

—De todos modos la furia que tiene Yashio ahora es diez veces más grande, y siento que es mi culpa—decía apartando la mirada

— ¿En serio? ¿Yashio de nuevo?—preguntaba ella dejando de curar la herida del muchacho.

—Lo sé, dejare de pensar en él, cuando nos deje en paz—decía Alicard

—Eso pasará pronto…pero debes concentrarte, estoy aquí Alicard, estamos solos…—decía ella acercándose a él—Y aunque quizás nos vayamos, estamos juntos—sonreía y el chico la abrazaba

—No quiero que sea mi culpa tu eliminación—decía luego.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado...jamás pensé que era tu culpa—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y el la beso tiernamente.

* * *

— ¿Así que todo depende de Yashio?—preguntaba él mismo.

—Te puedo dar recomendaciones, Nía, Julieta, Liz, Andrómeda, James—enumeraba Miley con risa recostada en la cama de Yashio.

—Si podría eliminaría a todos—dijo él con bronca.

— ¿Aun resentido con Yhiel?—le preguntaba ella acomodándose en la almohada del chico.

—Siempre…—dijo él pero la observó y luego volvió a mirar a la ventana

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?—preguntó ella

—Nada—dijo el incómodo corriendo al confesionario

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Debo eliminar a Miley?, Digo…juntos pensamos mejor pero no quiero ser cursi y enamorarme o que me empiece a gustar…. —decía el pasando entre sus dedos su cabello— ¿Qué me pasa?—preguntaba

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

* * *

— ¿Está bien?—preguntaba James entrando a la enfermería.

—Aún no me contesta—decía Julieta pasando su mano por la frente de Sam

—Pobre Sam…—decía James sentándose junto a Julieta que miraba a su amigo.

—Cuando despierte reirá—decía ella—Y dirá algo incoherente—recordaba

—Sam…que personaje—decía James poniéndose detrás de ella—Jamás…hablamos a solas luego de aquello—decía él y ella escondía sus ojos.

—Sí, pero no creo que debamos hablar de algo—decía ella aún evitando a James.

— ¿No crees que debamos hablar de algo? ¿En serio Julieta?—le preguntaba dándola vuelta y tomándola de los brazos.

—James, nos dejamos llevar, mira quizás no estamos hecho el uno para el otro después de todo—dijo ella ocultando la mirada.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto entonces? ¿Por qué no pudiste siquiera decírmelo primero?—le decía él ofendido como jamás Julieta había visto a James.

—Escúchame…—pedía ella y él se alejaba

—Nada Julieta, no te escuchare, te dije lo que sentía… ¿te crees que eres la única con miedo a que te dejen?—le preguntaba saliendo de la enfermería y Julieta lo seguía.

—No y por eso te advierto, no soy una buena opción—gritaba ella

— ¿Eso? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?—le preguntaba incrédulo y molesto

—Creo que esta discusión terminó —le dijo ella corriendo a su tienda.

— ¿Hay alguien?—preguntaba Liz entrando al lugar— Parece que si…pero esta inconsciente—decía ella acercándose a Sam, lo miraba tiernamente mientras pasaba su mano con el cabello de Sam .

—Gracias—dijo él despertando

— ¿Sam?—preguntaba Liz y lo abrazaba—Que suerte—

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El toro me atravesó?—preguntó mirándose el cuerpo que estaba simplemente con un bóxer.

—SAM TAPATE—pedía Liz tapándose los ojos

y espiando entre medio de ellos.

—Oh…claro—decía el avergonzado.

—Que mal lo que te sucedió…—le decía Liz sentándose a un costado de la cama.

—Sí, no quiero hacerme problemas…ya esta—decía el levantando los hombros y dejando perpleja a Liz.

— ¿No…no te importa?—le preguntaba asombrada y el muchacho negaba con su cabeza—¿Entonces?—

—Nada, seguiré divirtiéndome en la isla—contestaba él con una sonrisa y doblando una servilleta que tenia al costado para transformarla en un avión de papel.

— ¿Nada te hace enfurecer?—le preguntaba Liz perdida en las manos de Sam y sus ojos concentrados en aquel artefacto de papel.

—No—contestaba claramente— Que te hagan daño supongo—confesó luego dejando a Liz tragando saliva.

—Creo que es hora de irme—dijo ella tratando de escapar de la situación, pero Sam la tomó de la mano tratando de buscar complicidad en ella, la muchacha de ojos verdes intentaba esconderse frente a los oscuros ojos de Sam que la deslumbraban, ella quería evitarlo pero lentamente Sam la llevaba con él, progresivamente Liz estaba en la misma posición de antes, solo que siendo guiada por el muchacho, ambos seguían acercándose, cada vez más cerca, en ese momento Liz ya tenía la mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Sam y las puntas de ambas narices se tocaban, ella cerró los ojos dejando a merced de Sam el momento, él dudaba en acercarse y a veces parecía perder la concentración, eso parecía molestar a Liz que entreabría los ojos para ver que podría estar haciendo Sam, finalmente se le paso la frase de Andrómeda en la cabeza, y avanzó ella estrechando su boca contra la de Sam que se sorprendió principalmente, pero luego tomo suavemente del rostro a Liz, al instante ella se soltó— ¿Y?—pronuncio Liz, pero Sam no respondía nada.

—Bien…bueno…—decía tocando su nuca y mirando hacia los costados.

— ¿Bien, bueno?...Lo siento si no…logre superar tus expectativas—dijo Liz soltándose bruscamente y saliendo corriendo de la enfermería.

_**Confesionario.**_

—No saben lo idiota que me siento, luego de ese beso Sam solo dijo Bien y Bueno, que tonta soy, lo habrán besado millones de chicas que besan mejor que una idiota como yo—suspiraba y bajaba sus brazos— Para colmo es la primera vez que beso a alguien…ósea es la primera que el beso viene de mi parte y no me lo roban…¿Saben lo humillante que es?, Debo ser la primer chica que tiene un primer beso tan patético y grabado—decía tapándose el rostro.

—No quiero que Liz me bese por sentir lástima por mí, digo…el beso fue sensacional—mencionaba quedándose pensativo ante la última frase—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Liz quizás me beso por lastima, no quiero que sienta que tiene que hacerlo por eso…aunque no estuvo nada mal—recordaba Sam mirando directo a la cámara con una venda en su brazo.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Fogata**

—Bien campistas, supongo que fue una decisión difícil—bromeaba Chris y todos fruncían el seño—Por suerte Sam accedió a no demandar al Show y a Yashio, la ultima parte no entendí porque, pero igualmente gracias Sam—agradecía Chris al chico malherido.

— ¿Y bien cuando termina esto?—preguntaba Eva aburrida

—Saluden a Eva chicos—pedía y todos saludaban abrumados, y la muchacha subía al bote.

—Bien McLean que Yashio diga los nombres de una vez—pedía Nía

—Muy bien, si la niña consentida lo pide lo tiene, así que Yashio entrégame el papel con los eliminados—dijo y Yashio llevo un papel raido.

—Pero primero la sorpresa—decía con deseo Troy llevando una pantalla.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—preguntaba Mire confundida

—Significa que lo hicimos confesar previamente a Yashio, y lo mostraremos por puro placer nuestro—prendía el televisor Chris.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Bien sacaría a Nía, es una idiota siempre quiere mandar, y obviamente es más fuerte que cualquier idiota aquí adentro—decía el chico relajado riendo de costado.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿En serio Yashio?—preguntaba Nía achinando sus ojos, y poniendo a Yashio algo nervioso.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Pero es simplemente necesaria, siguiendo con ellas eliminaría a Liz, por el simple hecho de que la detesto—decía con asco

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—El sentimiento, es completamente mutuo—le decía Liz cruzándose de piernas.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Ahora bien, de los muchachos eliminaría a todos si pudiera, Sam es un idiota, James es un retardado y Matt es simplemente molesto, sin mencionar el odio que tengo hacia Alicard—

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Molesto es mejor que retardado o idiota, así que supongo que me sentiré alagado y salvado—sonreía Matt ante la cara de enojo de muchos, a excepción obviamente de Sam que mantenía una sonrisa perdida.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Y finalmente la decisión más difícil, Miley…ella…me confunde, ¿estamos jugando, siendo compañeros de equipo…?—se preguntaba casi sin querer soltar las palabras y renegando consigo mismo— Debería eliminarla…todo era sencillo antes sin ella, solo complica mis asuntos—se enfurecía

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Miley…—decía Yashio ante la indignación de la rubia, que solo mantenía su mirada hacia la pantalla detenida en Yashio

—No me hables—dijo fríamente, el muchacho ofendido observo a todos lados, y en ese momento todos los campistas estaban callados, menos Mire y Nía que contenían la risa.

_**Confesionario**_

—Finalmente tome mi decisión—dijo resoplando

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Y la decisión de Yashio es…—daba suspenso Chris—Alicard en primer lugar—

—Bastante obvio, y predecible, últimas palabras, púdrete Yashio, buena suerte a todos se la merecen y espero conocerlos mejor y que cumplan sus objetivos—dijo marchándose con un aplauso.

—Era como el padre del grupo—dijo Julieta mordiendo sus uñas.

—Y el tan esperado y confuso segundo lugar es sorpresivamente para…—y los campistas se mordían las uñas, se miraban confusos esperando la señal de Chris —Yhiel—

— ¿Sorprendida? No—dijo ella levantándose con el mejor porte —Lo único que me reconforta es irme con Alicard y no contigo, y además que estoy segura que perderás—le decía Yhiel casi tocando la nariz de Yashio que tenía un rostro preocupado.

—Arrivederci —saludó Chris en italiano.

—Sabia que nos quedaríamos Nikki—codeaba Matt a Nía

—Nadie es tan idiota de sacarte del medio…perderían al peor jugador—dijo ella divertida alejándose.

—Peor jugador dices ahora…pero ya verás que nunca estuve entre los últimos—decía él rosando con sus dedos la mejilla de la rubia arisca.

—Bien pensado—dijo ella sorprendida—Pero nunca digas nunca—le susurró muy cerca del rostro.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Genial el Niatt está volviendo al ruedo…luego de mis intentos fallidos…pero no importa ya tengo nuevos planes—decía Mire felizmente

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Así que complicada eh?—preguntaba Miley poniéndose frente a Yashio.

—Estaba confundido, pero elegí expulsar a Yhiel, ¿está bien o no?—preguntaba en un intento desesperado.

—Si esta perfecto Yashio felicitaciones, te servirá en tu juego en solitario—decía ella queriendo apartarse pero era detenida por Yashio que la tomaba por la cintura.

—Miley fue un pensamiento, no…no te iba a eliminar en serio—sonreía nervioso ante la mirada decidida de la chica.

—Déjame en paz—decía soltándose— Ahora recuerdo lo que extrañaba de Thiago…era incapaz de clavarme un puñal en la espalda…no como otros… ¿sabes qué Yashio?—le preguntaba y él prestaba atención a cada palabra— Tienen razón de ti, todos, eres basura, peor que eso… ¿crees que vas a ganar?, que equivocado estas—le decía rebajándolo con la mirada.

—Miley…no acostumbro a hacer esto pero lo lamento—decía entre dientes—En serio— dijo pero ella se marcho rápidamente a pasos agigantados.

—Que dramáticos, y hasta nuestro malvado se contagio del Drama ¿Quieren seguir viendo a Liz fracasar, a Yashio implorar perdón, desafíos descabellados y al anfitrión más guapo e inteligente del mundo?, Pues sigan en sintonía con Total Drama Challenge—dijo Chris y Yashio se tapaba el rostro aún.

**LO QUE PARECÍA UN DESAFIÓ SIMPLE Y SIN DRAMA TERMINO CON YASHIO PELEADO CON MILEY, MATT Y NÍA RECONCILIADOS, JULIETA RECHAZANDO A JAMES, Y UN BESO EXTRAÑO ENTRE SAM Y LIZ, ANDROMEDA YA SABE DEL AMOR DE ELLOS Y POR ÚLTIMO YHIEL Y ALICARD ELIMINADOS, LAS ELIMINACIONES SON CADA VEZ PEORES :(, PERO BUENO...DEPENDIENDO DE YASHIO ERA OBVIO, ¿LES GUSTO?, DEJEN TODAS SUS OPINIONES, CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DE LA GRAN FINAL...GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE LES AGRADEZCO Q ME SUBAN EL AUTOESTIMA CON SUS PALABRAS, EN SERIO GRACIAS.**

**SUERTE.**


	26. Fuerza elemental

—Y aquí estamos ¿Cuántos quedamos?—preguntaba Matt mientras los chicos habían armado su propia fogata.

— ¿Tampoco sabes contar?—bromeaba Liz que estaba sentada al lado de Andy.

— ¿Nadie toca la guitarra?—preguntaba Mire sonriente.

—Esto no es una reunión hippie—bufaba Yashio.

—También te amamos—burlaba Julieta despeinando al chico que miraba de reojo a Miley quien desde aquella discusión estaba más que ofendida.

—Bien, somos 10 creo—contaba las cabezas Nía— ¿Qué tienen pensado idiotas?—preguntaba comiendo unas moras.

— ¿Quién creen que sea el próximo invitado?—abría los ojos Sam

—Espero que sea Trent—dijo Liz sonriente y Sam entrecerró los ojos con ira.

—Mientras no sea algún chiflado con algún desafío loco—sonreía Julieta

—Izzy ya paso—recordaba Andy cocinando unos malvaviscos que le habían robado a Chris— ¿Cuántas cosas pasaron ya?—recordaba

—Jason…—la burlaba Matt codeándola.

—También…—admitía ella enrojeciendo su rostro—¿Recuerdan la fiesta de Geoff?—reía estrepitosamente y todos hacían lo mismo.

—Yo no…—se auto compadecía Liz.

—Te la recuerdo si quieres—burlaba Nía comiendo su malvavisco.

—Yo la vi en mi casa, fue tan divertido— reía Mire

— ¿Quién iba a decir ese día que llegamos y encontramos a Heather que hoy estaríamos este grupo siendo finalistas?—preguntaba James melancólico.

—Yo sabía que éramos nosotros…bueno menos Mire—alegaba Miley— Pensé que se encontraría Thiago entre nosotros—decía sin ánimos.

—Yo creí que Crystalle llegaría más lejos—se sorprendía Sam—Era muy astuta y capaz…fue una sorpresa—

—Ni me lo recuerdes—decía Julieta.

—Pero te podemos recordar a Janisse—bromeaba Miley y Julieta rodaba sus ojos.

—También podemos recordar a Emma—remataba Sam abrazando a Julieta

—Si hay algo que no pensé es que terminaría queriendo tanto a un tonto como Sam—dijo Ella en los brazos del muchacho.

—Sin duda los amigos que hice aquí jamás lo olvidare—abrazaba Andy fuerte a Liz

—Yo ya no tengo amigos—decía Matt triste

—Lo hubieses pensado antes—lo burlaba Nía arrojándole un malvavisco y sacándole la lengua picarona.

—Amigos…—decía Yashio mirando la nada

—Pero debemos ir a dormir, para prepararnos—decía Miley

—No seas amargada—le pedía James

—Bien lo único que sabemos es que entre nosotros esta la ganadora o el ganador—decía Mire riendo.

—Eso es verdad… ¿Quién será?—preguntaba James mirando a todos.

—La están viendo—bromeaba Nía y todos abucheaban

—Mejor vamos a dormir, Miley tiene razón mañana será un día duro—decía Julieta y todos se disponían a irse, James con ayuda de Matt apagó el fuego y cada uno entró en su tienda, Yashio quedo tiempo mirando a la carpa de Miley esperando alguna señal pero nada sucedía, enfurecido entró a la suya y durmió.

—CAMPISTAS—una voz sumamente chillona y penetrante despertaba a los campistas.

—Sí que sea ella—pedía Mire saliendo—ES ELLA—festejaba

— ¿Courtney?—preguntaba Nía dormida.

—Hola chicos, primero felicidades por no ser perdedores hasta ahora—sonreía mientras Chris apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la ex campista

—Chicos denle la bienvenida a Courtney, hoy es el día del desafío de ella—decía el anfitrión.

—Había pedido el último desafío…pero esta apartado—se enfurecía la trigueña—Como sea vamos deben comer bien para el desafío que viene—los invitaba a comer al comedor.

— ¿Comer bien? ¿Qué sigue?—preguntaba James desconfiado

—No importa, ¡COMIDA!—gritaba Sam corriendo como loco hacia el comedor y haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

—Hace mucho calor este día—se quejaba Miley

—Si es verdad—trataba de unirse Yashio a su conversación y ella rodaba los ojos e iba junto a Julieta. Los campistas habían llegado y como había notado Miley, el día estaba muy caluroso, el sol secaba cualquier cosa a su paso, y era sumamente extraño en la isla.

—Parece que el día nos favorece—decía Troy sirviendo los platos.

—Coman campistas felices, el desafío que sigue los hará sudar— apuntaba Courtney mientras tomaba nota en su tablet.

— ¿Puedo verla?—preguntaba Sam curioso

—NO—lo apartaba ella —Aquí esta su horario, como bien sabrán no solo soy una persona de suma inteligencia, sino que también de gran fuerza y poder —se auto halagaba

—Si lo sabemos—decía James y Julieta lo codeaba fuerte tanto que lo hacía escupir su comida.

—Gracias James—agradecía Courtney y le entregaba sus lentes de contacto—Con esos anteojos no vas a poder hacer este desafío—decía sonriendo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Courtney es sumamente amable ¿Saben a qué me suena?, a que el desafío es peor de lo que pensamos—analizaba Nía

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Dinos el desafío— exigía Matt también desconfiando

—Como deseen, ya que el día es tan favorable los hare pasar por las cuatro pruebas, donde deberán usar su potencial, su fuerza y sus ganas de ganar esto— decía ella observando su tablet.

—Bien…. ¿eso quiere decir qué?—preguntaba Miley desganada.

—Quiere decir que me acompañen la primer desafío— pedía y todos los campistas llenos iban caminando al muelle, previamente Courtney los había hecho pasar a cambiarse por su bañador.

—Bien campistas, aquí estamos—decía Chris riendo

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Andy observando un cubo gigante de plástico transparente que tenía pequeñas escaleras que salían de las paredes internas de este

—Un cubo, deberán meterse en él y luchar—decía Troy y Courtney lo pisaba fuerte

—Eran mis líneas…—le recriminaba —Como dijo el idiota, el que gane saldrá del cubo nadara y deberá recoger la medalla de agua—señalaba una medalla en el muelle

—Bien ¿Qué esperamos?—dijo Matt y seguido de Sam entraron, luego lo hicieron el resto de los campistas.

—Hundan el cubo—pedía Chris riendo.

— ¿Qué…debemos hacer exactamente?—preguntaba Liz mientras el cubo iba cayendo debajo del agua

—Luchar entre ustedes para salir, solo uno ganara—anunciaba Troy

—Olvide decirles…hay una fuga así que lo hacen rápido o…se ahogan—gritaba Courtney desde el muelle mientras las caras de los campistas dentro del cubo se transformaron totalmente en desesperación, el cubo se hundía y veían peces, un Chris dorado, el sostén de Heather, y unas pinturas.

—Empezó a filtrarse el agua—marcaba Mire mientras todos miraban la salida del cubo

—Solo…solo uno ganara—decía Julieta

—Lo siento…—reía Yashio y empujaba a Liz para subir a una escalera

—No lo creo—decía Ella y le hacía cosquillas en las plantas del pie, él caía de espaldas contra la base del cubo que se movía mientras seguía hundiéndose y se llenaba de agua.

—Debemos hacerlo rápido—decía James con sus lentes nuevamente y sin sus anteojos, comenzó a trepar por una de las escaleras.

—CUIDADO—gritaba Nía cuando un tiburón choco directamente contra el cubo hundiéndolo aún más

— ¿NO TOCARA FONDO?—preguntaba Andrómeda cuando miraban que el tiburón había dejado rajado un lado provocando que se llene aún más rápido.

—RAPIDO—pedía Julieta mientras trataba de subir por otra escalera, pero rápidamente se resbalaba y caía sobre Yashio

—No debí haber comido tanto—se quejaba Sam tratando de no vomitar.

— ¡No aquí Sam!—exigía Nía

—JAMES YA CASI ESTAS—señalaba Mire felizmente tratando de trepar por otra escalera

—No lo creo—decía Miley y se movió bruscamente para uno de los lados provocando que el Cubo se mueva y James caiga escalones abajo.

— ¿Eres idiota?, si sale estaremos a salvo—apuntaba Liz

—Pero perderé…y quiero ganar—le decía ella apartándola y tratando de subir otra escalera, dejando solo libre una de donde salía el chorro de agua, el cubo había tocado finalmente fondo y estaba lleno a menos de la mitad.

—¡Vamos Mire!—animaba a su amiga Nía, mientras trataba de contener el equilibrio en el movedizo Cubo.

— ¿Qué le sucede ahora?—preguntaba Andrómeda en la misma posición de Nía.

—Se llena de agua y mas nuestro peso…—examinaba Matt sorprendiendo a Nía—Debemos estar de igual peso para que se quede rígido—apuntaba haciendo que los que estaban en el fondo y no en las escaleras se distribuyan de forma igual.

— ¿Cómo vas?—preguntaba Julieta a James quien estaba más cerca de llegar

—Mal—respondía él haciendo esfuerzo, Mireya apuntó unas escaleras más y finalmente abrió la compuerta del cubo y salió haciendo que el cubo de inmediato se llene de agua y obligando a todos los campistas a salir de él, salían y nadaban hacia la superficie que estaba lejos, el más tardío era Sam y sus ganas de vomitar, rápidamente James con sus brazos llegó a la superficie seguido por Liz, ambos nadaron con todas sus fuerzas y llegó James a tomar la medalla de agua.

—Felicidades—decía Courtney con toallas en sus manos— Siguiente desafío—

_**Confesionario**_

—Fue el desafío mas cansador…de todos—decía Mire agitada aun con su bañador

—PERMISO—gritaba Sam, entraba y apartando a Mire vomitaba en el inodoro.

—SAM, TENÍA LA TAPA BAJA—apuntaba Mire con asco

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Qué sigue?—preguntaba Julieta cuando Courtney los volvía a hacer cambiarse con ropa diaria, aun con el cabello mojado algunos siguieron a la antigua campista.

— ¿Lo recuerdan?—preguntaba Chris señalando un avión donde habían viajado Izzy y Owen en la primer temporada—Troy lo reparo—y Troy cansado salía con mirada maliciosa.

—Ahora sí que moriremos—burló Julieta, los chicos rieron y rápidamente les dieron unos paracaídas.

—Suerte con eso—les deseaba Courtney mientras Troy subía con ellos.

— ¿Iremos solo con él?—se asustaba Miley

—Pues claro…nos vemos en la superficie—saludaba cuando tomaban gran vuelo, y gran altura, más de lo que algunos podían soportar.

—El desafío es el mismo, solo que esta vez tendrán que ir por la medalla de aire—decía riendo y la mostraba dejándola caer

—NO—gritaban todos al unisonó

—A recuperarla campistas, cuando se rindan abran sus paracaídas—decía Troy empujando a James y luego los demás se tiraban por el aire.

—ESTO ES MUY COMPLICADO—gritaba Liz mientras caía en caída libre

—ES GENIAL—festejaba Matt

—ES MUY MALO—decía Mire tratando de abrir su paracaídas—La próxima será—decía mientras caía cómodamente.

—DEBO GANAR—se fijaba en la mente Yashio mientras apresuraba su caída para tomar la medalla

—ES IMPOSIBLE—decía Andrómeda dejando el desafío también

—NO LO ES, ÉSTE ES MI ELEMENTO—sonreía Nía bajando a toda velocidad y alcanzando a Yashio, aún ellos no habían abierto su paracaídas.

—ALLÍ VOY MEDALLA—salía disparado Sam seguido por Matt muy de cerca, los demás habían abandonado, la caída era cada vez más fuerte y el hecho de chocarse con gaviotas y mirar hacia abajo sin saber donde iban a caer aterraba a la mayoría.

—BIEN SOY LA ÚNICA CHICA—festejaba Nía perdiendo un poco de equilibrio

—NO POR MUCHO—decía Yashio tratando de chocarla

—DÉJAME EN PAZ IDIOTA—dijo ella y abrió el paracaídas de Yashio provocando que dejara el juego, el chico caía despacio maldiciendo a la rubia.

—YO NO TENGO NADA EN TU CONTRA—se atajaba Sam, pero Nía rápidamente aceleraba su caía para atrapar la medalla, estaba al punto que sus dedos la rozaban, la caía era cada vez más corta estaba cerca de la superficie.

—VAMOS—pedía ella cuando los otros dos habían abandonado, y finalmente conseguía obtenerla— ¡SI!—festejaba y abría su paracaídas, aunque su caída fue estrepitosa.

—Bien hecho Nía—la felicitaba Courtney—Al otro desafío campistas—apuntaba cuando todos con un subidón de adrenalina, y con un increíble susto seguían a la trigueña y a Chris que reía por montón.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿No puedo ganar?—preguntaba Yashio abrumado

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Increíble que Yashio todavía no haya ganado de manera sucia un juego—se sorprendía Julieta

—Increíble que James sea tan fuerte…—se sorprendía aún más Sam y todos miraban al muchacho menos Julieta

—Es verdad, ni siquiera se ha cansado—apuntaba Nía maliciosa mirando a James caminar a paso rápido al lado de Courtney

—Llegamos—decía Courtney y allí estaba un circulo, más bien se veía el contorno de muchos líneas, como un laberinto en el suelo.

— ¿Ésta es la tierra?—preguntaba Miley aburrida.

—Esta…más bien es la prueba de fuego—decía Courtney prendiendo fuego los círculos, sorpresivamente ellos estaban sobre uno.

—No podremos pasarlo—apuntaba Yashio tapándose de las llamas.

—Claro que si, son los finalistas, es un laberinto, el que llegue al final ganara…hay pasadas sin fuego descúbranlas—reía Chris—Por eso es que estábamos esperando a Courtney—se secaba las lágrimas.

—No entiendo la gracia— decía Nía por el anfitrión

—Hay que concentrarnos Nía— pedía Mire algo temerosa—Ven por aquí—tomaba a la amiga de la mano y salían por un lugar sin salida.

—Por aquí—indicaba Julieta a Sam que se tapaban ambos—No…por allá—y volvía a equivocarse

—Este si es mi elemento—saboreaba Yashio dejando de lado a Miley que se veía algo perdida.

—Idiota…—murmuraba ella tratando de buscar su propia salida, James estaba en la misma posición, pero era difícil, el fuego comenzaba a sacar humo negro que dificultaba la vista.

—Moriremos en un reality, Genial—ironizaba Liz siguiendo a su amiga Andrómeda y tratando de esquivar las llamas, pero todos estaban algo lejos de la salida

— ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió?—le preguntaba Troy tratando de ligar con Courtney

—Pues fue muy sencillo, jamás han hecho nada con los elementos y me pareció divertido que usen su inteligencia… ¿Qué observas? Mis ojos esta aquí—le apuntaba golpeándolo en la nuca y alejándose.

— ¿Cómo están campistas?—preguntaba Chris simpático, ellos oían, pero solo respondían con toses e insultos que no podían reproducir—Eso pensaba—disfrutaba

—Apesta ser yo en este momento—se lamentaba Liz cansada y ya sin aire que seguir, y con aún más calor que el que ya hacía en la isla.

—Es demasiado—decía Andy arrastrándola a su amiga.

—Que gane quien sea—pedía Miley

—Cuidado con lo que deseas—se escuchaba —Alguien está muy cerca—apuntaba el anfitrión

—Debo ser yo—decía James tratando de seguir el laberinto

—No creo ser yo—se decepcionaba Julieta encontrándose con Mire y Nía

—Definitivamente estamos perdidas—decía la rubia y se recostaba

—Nía no podemos quedarnos aquí—decía Mire

—Es demasiado calor—se desvanecía Julieta y Sam subió a un hombro a Nía y al otro a Julieta, con el simple hecho de salir del laberinto por donde entraron, Mire lo seguía de cerca.

—Hay alguien muy cerca…—decía Chris

—Yo—se escucho cuando una mano tomo la medalla, y Troy con el Cheff, apagaron las llamas para dejar ver como era el laberinto

—Estaba bastante lejos—se lamento James

—Ganador, Yashio—decía Courtney cuando el chico caía de rodillas

— ¿Cansados?—preguntaba Chris

—Para nada—contestaba James en óptima forma.

—Obviamente que si—apuntaba Liz agotaba y con poco aire para seguir.

—Descansen solo un instante, mientras caminamos al siguiente desafío—decía Courtney y los hacía seguir, nuevamente llegaron a otra parte de la isla donde había muchos huecos en la tierra.

—El último desafío de las medallas—decía Chris .

—Dentro de uno está la medalla, y como los hemos hecho trabajar duro les daremos la posibilidad simplemente de elegir el hueco correcto—decía Courtney, todos salían directo al hueco que querían elegir.

—Metan la mano campistas el que saque la medalla gana—proponía el anfitrión, la mayoría saco simplemente tierra.

—GANÉ—festejaba Liz—TENGO SUERTE DESPUÉS DE TODO—festejaba con Andy

—Bien, ya tenemos los cuatro finalistas—decía Courtney conforme—Dense la vuelta— pedía y allí había una jaula con divisiones cuadradas que permitían treparse de ella, y era un cubo como el cubo acuático.

_**Confesionario**_

—Bueno…—decía Liz—Parece que en realidad lo que pensaba que era buena suerte, termino siendo mala—decía mirando su medalla

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bien campistas, es hora de verlos pelear, el ganador obviamente obtiene inmunidad—decía Courtney con un silbato, mientras colocaban a los cuatros campistas en cuatro puntas del cuadrilátero de alambres— Listos, preparados…—y sonó el silbato.

—Nos vemos perdedores—dijo Yashio, aunque muy cansado subiendo.

—NO—gritaba Liz y se aferraba a la pierna de Yashio, por mucho que este chico pateara no la soltaba y subía con ella, obviamente que ni a la mitad de la velocidad que antes lo hacía.

— ¡Bien hecho Liz!—festejaba Andy desde afuera.

—Bien…hecho—sonreía Nía y se trepaba con cuidado, mientras observaba con ira al incansable James— ¿Qué demonios desayunó?—pregunto para sí misma.

—Ánimo Nía—sonreía él ante la atenta mirada de Julieta.

— ¿Ánimo?—preguntaba ella y tal como Liz de Yashio, de un salto se pegó a James.

—Suéltame—decía él llegando a la medalla de a poco.

—Jamás… incansable— decía ella y se escuchaba un horrible estruendo, habían caído Yashio y Liz al suelo, así que se quedaron recuperando fuerzas, que a esa altura ya no era fácil.

—Ya casi—alcanzaba James con dificultad debido al esfuerzo que hacia Nía para bajarlo, pudo alcanzar la punta de la medalla, simplemente para verla caer y escaparse de sus manos, cayendo directamente en las manos de Yashio.

—Ganador Yashio—anunciaba Courtney

— ¿Qué?, Eso fue injusto—alegaba Julieta

—Jamás pusimos reglas, entiendo tu indignación pero el juego es así—le dijo sonriendo Troy mientras Courtney miraba al ganador sin darle importancia a Julieta, ella fruncía la nariz ante eso.

— ¿Bien a quien votamos amigos?—preguntaba sonriendo Yashio triunfador.

—Te salvaste por poco—le decía Miley sonriendo de mala gana.

— ¿Quieres volver con los ganadores?—le preguntaba estirando su mano.

—Ni muerta—se daba la vuelta la muchacha.

—Chicos los veo en la fogata—saludaba Chris

— ¿Acaso no vas a pedir que me despidan?— preguntaba Courtney molesta.

—Si…pero el primer bote saldrá a la noche, así que disfruta de tu amada Wawanakwa y sus nuevos campistas—sonreía Chris mientras se iba con Troy.

— ¿Q…que?—preguntaba indignada—Voy a llamar a mis abogados—dijo dando la vuelta con su celular— ¿No hay línea?—preguntaba y mirando con odio al artefacto lo arrojaba al agua.

—¡Es asombrosa!—se enceguecía Mire.

—Bien supongo que estoy atascada aquí—decía mirando a los campistas.

—Lo siento linda, pero me voy a tener que retirar—le decía Matt yendo hacia su tienda, y los demás lo seguían.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga?—preguntaba Courtney molesta

—Puedes quedarte con nosotras—decía Mire felizmente llevándola del brazo a Courtney.

—B…bueno—aceptaba.

— ¿Cómo besa Duncan?—preguntaba Mire cuando tenía a Courtney instalada que miraba indignada el lugar.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba la trigueña cuando Nía reía

—Siempre pregunta como besan los chicos—decía la rubia.

— ¿Y?—inquiría Mire—No importa olvídalo ¿Van a volver?—preguntaba con ojos de cachorrito.

—No lo creo—se cruzaba de brazos Courtney.

—También le gusta reunir parejas—decía Nía pintándose las uñas y espiando afuera para ver si pasaba alguien.

* * *

— ¿Así que dijo bueno?—pregunto Andrómeda riendo en el muelle en el hermoso día.

—Si… ¿entonces interprete mal todo? ¿O no me perdona?—preguntaba Liz mirando al chico correr a un zorrino de lejos.

— ¿Sabe que el zorrino lo va a apestar?—preguntaba Andy riendo

—No lo creo—se mordía el labio Liz con ojos enamorados.

* * *

—Linda…—decía alguien en sus espaldas.

— ¿Puedes caer acaso más bajo?—preguntaba ella riendo.

—Vamos, no te enfades, éramos el dúo de pesadilla, éramos el mejor equipo y la mejor alianza que este Reality pudo ver pasar—sonreía ofreciéndole unas flores.

— ¿Y? ¿Luego me sacas a mí y resultas ser el ganador o el mejor antagonista?—preguntaba Miley arrojando las flores en la cara de Yashio.

—Fue un pensamiento ¿ok?, pero no lo iba a hacer, si no jamás te hubiese escogido como intocable en la alianza con Nía—le revelaba y ella recordándolo sonreía de lado.

—No es suficiente, eres demasiado traidor para mi gusto—se rehusaba y el chico la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola contra él—Suficiente—le decía ella pateando los gemelos de Yashio y alejándose seductora.

—Comprendo—decía entrecortado el muchacho agarrando sus partes del dolor.

* * *

—Tu noviecito no pudo ganar—reía Troy apareciendo al lado de Julieta.

—No es mi noviecito, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?—le preguntaba ella apartándolo.

—No, ¿no es tu noviecito?, ¿entonces ese puesto está disponible?—preguntaba el y ella resoplaba

—Déjame en paz —lo alejaba cansada

— ¿July en serio dejaste de sentir cosas por mi?—preguntaba el deteniendo a Julieta

—Es que…—contestaba ella y abría los ojos como platos, saliendo corriendo a la tienda de los chicos.

—HEY—gritaba el Troy cuando Julieta se le escapaba

— ¡James!—exclamaba ella, gritando y el chico salía de su tienda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntaba el chico.

—Ya comprendí…—decía felizmente y él la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Ahora?...Un poco tarde—decía dando la espalda

—Más vale tarde…que nunca—citaba la muchacha

—Julieta el problema es que estuve esforzándome para conseguir que sientas al menos una milésima de lo que siento yo…pero no resultó y luego de haberme dejado de hablar y decirme esas cosas vienes y crees que todo va a estar bien— se indignaba el muchacho como nunca lo había visto ella.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba ella poniéndose en frente del muchacho.

—Que quizás ya no quiero saber tus motivos del por qué me quieres o no—expresaba.

—James…—decía pero el chico daba la vuelta nuevamente—Por esto exactamente no quería que pasara nada…—decía luego marchándose con los ojos cristalinos.

* * *

— ¿Te sabes esta?—le preguntaba Sam parándose de manos a Matt

—No…me caigo para adelante, porque me pesa mucho—respondía riendo y apuntando con sus ojos su bragueta, y Sam quedaba perplejo, luego unos segundos serio y luego rió.

—Lo comprendí…—dijo abrazando al rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece Nía?—preguntaba espiando a la rubia que dé a ratos le echaba el ojo.

—Es linda, pero tendría miedo que después de besarme me ate boca abajo en el muelle—dijo riendo.

— ¿Te contaron algo?—preguntó el rubio

—No…—respondió Sam y ambos carcajearon.

—Creo que tu y yo nos podemos llevar bien—le ponía el brazo sobre el hombro a Sam.

_**Más tarde**_

—Finalmente —festejaba Courtney cansada de oír los pros de estar con Duncan y lo linda pareja que eran de parte de Mire.

—Piénsalo—la despedía guiñando el ojo.

—Bueno, como sea, nos veremos suerte a todos—se despedía y todos la saludaban.

—Y ahora el resultado de sus votaciones—decía Chris sonriendo— Y Liz, Andy, Yashio, están salvados—decía entregando un malvavisco y las chicas se abrazaban— Sam, Miley y July— y ambos atrapaban, Sam atrapaba el de Miley y comía ambos sonriendo y mostrándole el malvavisco masticado.

—Qué asco—expresaba ella.

—Matt y Nía—decía dejando para el final solo a dos.

—Oh no puede ser—decía Mire preocupada.

—Oh sí que lo es—dijo Chris riendo—James está afuera—y cuando dijo eso el silencio fue muy amplio.

— ¿James?—preguntó Sam.

—Nos vemos incansable—sonreía Nía abrazando a Mire que estaba con culpa.

— ¿James?—preguntaba Sam aún. Cuando el chico se puso de pie y abrazó a Sam para despedirse.

—Suerte con tus locuras—decía tristemente y luego miraba a Julieta que se paraba atónita — Lamento lo que dije hoy a la tarde, eres la chica mas asombrosa que jamás he conocido, eres bellísima, y desde el primer día me cautivaste—se declaraba y ella aún estaba atónita— Lástima que jamás sentiste lo mismo…espero que tengas mucha suerte—decía y la abrazaba a lo que ella aún no respondía.

—Buena suerte James—lo saludaba Chris, y el bote tristemente se alejaba dejando a todos tristes, menos Miley, Nía, Mire y Yashio.

— ¿Ustedes?—preguntaba Andy incrédula

—Aquí es así, si no comes te comen—le decía Miley alejándose enojada—Pero para que quede claro mi plan fue con Nía, no con el idiota—y se alejó

—A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS—gritó finalmente Julieta al bote que se alejaba.

—No creo que pueda oírte—le dijo riendo Troy y ella le dio un golpe que estalló justo en la nariz dejando al chico sangrando.

— ¿James?—le preguntaba Julieta a Sam

_**Confesionario**_

—Paso algo que jamás hubiese predicho en años, se marcho James y debo ser la única idiota que jamás beso a su chico en un reality— decía chocándose la frente Julieta

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bien, ¿quieren ver más eliminaciones sorpresivas, mas chicas lamentándose, mas amores y narices rotas, y por sobre todas las cosas el anfitrión más candente de todos los tiempos? Pues sintonicen Total Drama Challenge—decía finalmente.

**SINCERAMENTE YA NO AGUANTABA PARA ACTUALIZAR Y FINALMENTE LO CORREGI Y LO TRAJE A USTEDES...Y YA SE VIENE EL AFTERMATH. ¿COMO DIGO ESTO? NOOOOOOOOO SE FUE JAMES, PERDÓNENME NO ME MATEN, ES SOLO TEMPORARIO YA ESTAMOS EN LAS ULTIMAS INSTANCIAS Y BUENO TODOS SE VAN A IR MARCHANDO, GANO YASHIO ¿SORPRESA? NO LO CREO...PROMETO QUE NO GANARA MAS DESAFÍOS JAJA. BUENO NADA MAS QUE AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE TAN LINDOS, Y DECIRLES QUE GRACIAS POR SER FIELES AL FIC, Y PEDIRLE PERDON A ECLIPSE POR SACAR A JAMES, PERO DEBES SABER QUE LO ADOROOOOOOOOO Y...JULIETA SE QUEDO SIN SU BESO, YASHIO SIN SU MILEY Y...MATT CONSIGUIO NUEVO AMIGO. BUENO GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y PONGAN LO QUE QUIERAN. LOS QUIERO Y MIL GRACIAS X LEER.**

**SUERTE**


	27. Aftermath IV

—Bienvenidos al anteúltimo Aftermath de Total Drama Challenge—saludaba Miri al público recibiendo aplausos.

—Ella es Mire y yo soy Sid, y hoy veremos cosas que pasaron en estas semanas con nuestro concursantes favoritos—decía dando lugar a que ambos se sienten en el famoso Living.

—Gran aplauso a la tribuna de…perdedores—decía y todos los anteriormente eliminados recibían un aplauso—Que semana acalorada, dramática y llena de romance—suspiraba con la última palabra.

—Y ahora podemos decir que entre esos nueve concursantes habrá un ganador—acotaba Sid cuando las fotos de todos aparecían en la pantalla gigante y los fanáticos de la tribuna gritaban desaforados.

—Pero debemos hablar con quienes abandonaron el juego, así que presentemos al terrón de azúcar del Reality, la pelirroja más polémica y hermosa con pestañas más largas que jamás nadie ha visto—elogiaba Miri a su amiga.

—Démosle la bienvenida a Emma—y la pelirroja aparecía con un saludo muy dulce y haciendo ojitos a la cámara.

— ¡Hola!—se saludaban las amigas con un gran abrazo y Sid volteaba sus ojos.

—Que lindas, pero hora de la verdad—saboreaba el chico, que parecía más animado de lo normal.

—Bien… ¿Qué se sintió ser dormida de un golpe de la enana?—le preguntaba y la cara de Emma se deformaba

—Bien…sigo siendo una Dama y ella una cualquiera—decía levantando un hombro con cara indistinta, y Sid reía mientras congelaban el golpe y lo ponían en la pantalla gigante.

—Cambiemos de tema— defendía a su amiga Miri— ¿Y Thiago?—preguntaba cuando un alarido de la tribuna y un abucheo también se hacían notar.

—Bueno…Thiago tomo su decisión pero por lo que he visto, veo a Miley más cerca de Yashio que de él—respondía la pelirroja perdiendo toda inocencia en sus palabras y provocando que el mencionado se pongo rojo de ira.

—Opino igual—reía Miri

—Porque eres la amiga, en realidad Miley lo ha mencionado varias veces desde que el chico abandonó el relity—decía Sid y su compañera de inmediato lo pellizcaba y sonreía a la cámara.

—Y por eso eres el co-conductor— burlaba.

— ¿Por creer que Miley tiene chances con Thiago?—preguntaba el chico dolorido, sobándose el brazo.

—No, más bien por creer que una chica no se deja seducir por ese lado oscuro y confundido de un muchacho…—suspiraba Mire.

—Las muchachas siempre queremos cambiar a los chicos malos—acotaba desde la tribuna Cristal

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—preguntaba Sid

—Me dijeron que ya era casi parte del elenco, y hoy viene mi hermano—respondía, mientras cotorreaba con Crystalle, al parecer su nueva amiga y mantenían a un lado callado a Dratro.

—Besaste a Dratro ¿te arrepientes?— le preguntó Sid intrigado al ver al muchacho tapándose el rostro, y ella se ruborizo de inmediato.

—Obviamente…no estaba en mis planes…coquetee con muchos pero mi corazón le pertenece a Thiago—decía finalmente lanzándole un beso al muchacho que lo recibía y sonreía galán a la cámara.

—Por último Emms, ¿algún favorito dentro de la isla?—decía y ella quedaba pensativa.

— ¡Liz! Completamente, o Andy ellas son mis amigas—respondía y se levantaba cuando la despedían.

—Un gran aplauso para Emma Beat—decía Miri y ella se despedía y Sid parecía estar entusiasmado por el siguiente invitado.

—Y ahora sí, lo que estábamos esperando todos, la chica más linda, inteligente, la mejor en síntesis, Janisse—presentaba Sid entusiasmado aplaudiendo enérgicamente.

—Hola…—saludaba incómoda por el de anteojos

—Tranquila…una vez que le digas la verdad se calmará—decía Mire comprendiendo a la chica—Es que veras que estaba esperando encontrarte hace mucho—secreteaba luego.

— ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntaba inquieto el joven

—Ehm…bien supongo—decía la pelirroja.

—Bueno, las preguntas en serio ¿Tobi, que sucede con él?—iba directo al grano la conductora y Sid cambiaba la cara por una de resentimiento.

—Tobi…que gran dilema—sonreía ella y se cruzaba de piernas—Fue bueno mientras duro en la isla, pero sinceramente es muy inmaduro para mí, no puedo estar con alguien que está enamorado de su amiga— respondía ella dejando a Tobi con la boca abierta.

— ¿O sea que no te gusta Tobi?—preguntaba Sid pisando la próxima pregunta de Miri que quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

—No…fue algo que paso en el Reality y que me hizo comprender la clase de persona que quiero—sonreía

— ¿Y tienes alguien en mente?—preguntaba la conductora sintiendo lastima de su compañero.

—No…por ahora, a menos que se presente ese ilusionista gótico de la tele—suspiraba con cara soñadora.

—Todo puede ser— decía con una sonrisa fingida Miri por la cara de su amigo— ¿Y lo de Sid?—preguntó finalmente

—Sid podemos ser amigos…pero no creo que más de eso, te quiero mucho y otra chica lo valorara en serio, lamento haber creado falsas expectativas contigo—le decía tocando la mano del muchacho.

—Seguiré siendo tu fan número uno—decía el chico embobado en el rostro de ella.

—Y bien las cosas con Julieta como quedaron ¿bien o…mal?—preguntaba la anfitriona.

—Ni bien ni mal, ella y yo jamás seremos amigas—decía dando vuelta el rostro.

—Veo gran potencial para una segunda temporada—sonreía de fondo Dratro y las dos Cristals lo callaban.

—Como sea, lo que apestó fue no ganar el millón de dólares, pero espero que lo haga Sam ya que James no está en la competencia—decía rodando sus ojos.

—Ahora puedes rencontrarte con tu amiga Yuki, gracias por tu tiempo Janisse—decía Miri y Sid la retenía.

—Podríamos hacerle millones de preguntas más—quería Sid tener más tiempo con Janisse.

—No, mejor así, no soy muy buena con las preguntas y la presión de la televisión en vivo—agradecía y con un aplauso corría a abrazarse con Yuki.

—Parece que tendremos un largo día— acotaba Miri observando a su compañero embobado por la reciente pelirroja.

—Sí…tenemos que seguir con el Aftermath—recordaba y observando unos papeles— Él era la bestia, pero se convirtió en el príncipe azul, con más de mil historias de amor para inventar entre él y su chica démosle la bienvenida al adonis del Show, Jason— presentaba Sid y el chico con un aire galán, haciendo muecas y toda clase de ademanes al publico, aparecía en escena.

—Perdedor…Miri, que gusto verlos, me había olvidado de ustedes, abandonaron el juego hace tanto—decía saludando cálidamente.

—Si…hace tanto—decía ella fastidiada— Vamos a lo que todos aclaman por oír de tu boca—saboreaba el momento— Tú y Andy son una historia de amor viviente, el chico malo, rudo, el bestia, rico, y ella la chica sufrida, feminista, súper independiente, hermosa y huérfana, ¿por qué ella y no otra chica?—preguntaba y el chico se sorprendía.

—Jamás lo vi así, tengo dinero sí y mucho, pero…no me importa cuando dinero tenga ella o cuantos padres, Andy es especial—decía tímido—Hablemos de otra cosa—pedía incómodo.

—Nadie quiere escuchar otra cosa—decía Sid mirando una computadora—Tenemos muchos menajes en nuestro Twitter que lo quiero volver a recordar es TotalDramaChallengeok—decía el de anteojos.

— ¿Qué quieren saber mis fans?— decía y se recostaba en el sillón con aires de rey.

—Primero ¿Por qué le hiciste el traje a Andrómeda y te expusiste a perder?—leía Miroslava—Lo pregunta Duncansprincess—decía luego.

—Bueno Duncansprincess, es muy difícil para mí hablar de cosas del corazón y boberías así, pero…una vez lastimé mucho a Andy y creí que jamás le había pagado ello, pero eso decidí ayudarla con algo que a ella le fastidiaba…claro que no estaba en mis planes perder—recordaba la última parte entre dientes.

—En el fondo hay un chico muy romántico y lindo—decía Ricky riendo.

—No lo hay…suficiente hablemos de otra cosa— solicitaba completamente colorado

—No te hubiese expuesto a un reality tonto—le decía Miri chocando su mano en la frente del rubio.

—Y bien bestia… ¿Qué pasara luego con Andrómeda?—le preguntaba cuando el beso era puesto en el fondo y el chico no respondía perdido en la imagen —Jason—lo volvía a llamar Sid.

—JASON—le gritaba Mire.

—ESTABA ESCUCHANDO—devolvió el grito—Con Andy…lo que ella quiera…—decía sonriente y tímido—Ya…hablemos de otra cosa—pedía y ahora asentían los dos anfitriones.

— ¿Qué se siente haber sido eliminado por Justin?—preguntaba Sid sediento por la respuesta.

—Apesta…—bufaba el rubio—Pero le di su merecido a ese Adonis—sonreía de costado.

—Ok, Hablemos de Matt, tu mejor amigo sigue en juego ¿Qué hay con eso?—decía Mire cambiando de tema con risa.

—Es genial, tengo mucha fe en Matt siempre y cuando no se tropiece con las boobies de Nía— reía finalmente

—Y salió la bestia que todos conocíamos, ¿Qué harías en una final Andrómeda vs Matt?—decía y el chico se sintió rápidamente bajo presión.

—Bueno…estaría relativamente contento porque cualquiera que gane me haría feliz, pero si gana Andrómeda quizás tengo premio después de ello—guiñaba el ojo de modo sugerente a la cámara.

—Entendimos—dijo Miri— Entonces Jason, ¿Tus favoritos son Andy y Matt?—

—Sí, también podría ser Liz ella es muy buena, solíamos hacerle bromas con Matt y hasta esconderle la ropa interior y ponerla en los cajones de otros chicos—recordaba con risa cuando una imagen de Liz en toalla recién salida del baño horrorizada mirando su cajón vacio aparecía en el fondo.

—Muy cómico—decía Sid queriendo chocar la mano con Jason pero este la negaba—Entiendo—bajaba la cabeza

—Eso fue Jason amigos, un aplauso—decía la anfitriona y el chico con poses de galán dejaba el sillón vacío.

—Será la primera presentación doble, primero él, expulsado injustamente puesto en juego nuevamente, y llegó más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiese predicho, un chico dulce, video jugador y fiel—presentaba Miri.

—Ella la loca de las locas, una chica completamente fuera de sí y sin problemas por el que dirán, dispuesta a besar chicas hacer alianzas, romperlas, besar chicos y romper noviazgos sin ningún tipo de problema—continuaba Sid.

—Ellos son Francisco y Maggie—y ambos aparecían, Maggie en las espaldas de Francisco montada y el llevándola aunque un poco molesto, ella se bajo bruscamente cayendo de espaladas al sillón.

—Bienvenidos—los saludaba Sid.

—HOLA A TODOS—gritaba Maggie y luego reía con toda la audiencia riendo.

—No debe ser fácil convivir con ella—agregaba Sid a Francisco que solo sonreía.

—Es divertida—decía luego.

—Bueno primero Maggie ¿Qué sucedió el día de Titania?—le preguntó Y Maggie sonrió abiertamente.

—Había consumido azúcar de mas, y tenía ganas de hacer locuras—comentaba hablando en un susurro.

—Francisco ¿Lamentas haber perdido por ella?—preguntaba Sid.

—No perdí por ella, tendría que haber hecho algo yo, no tuve el valor de hacerlo y ponerle un límite, por eso estoy aquí, igual creo que los nueve finalistas se lo merecen, excepto Yashio—comentaba recibiendo aplausos y suspiros.

—Gracias—lo besaba en la mejilla Maggie y Yuki gritaba desde la tribuna una grosería hacia Maggie.

—A eso íbamos, Maggie tuviste novia, besaste a Jason, coqueteaste con Matt, luego con Francisco y hasta hiciste una pijamada perversa con las chicas ¿Qué tienes para decir?—preguntaba Mire mirándola directamente.

—Sencillo, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntaba riendo —Jason estaba soltero, Matt también, Tuve una pareja no formal pero muy linda dentro de la isla, la pijamada fue bajo el consentimiento de todas y…Francisco me sedujo así que es su culpa—decía imitando a un abogado en una corte de película, haciendo reír a más de uno.

—Tú no pudiste resistirte—bromeaba el chico recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte de Yuki.

—Francisco, si bien ella te busco tu dudaste en un momento… ¿ahora esta más clara esa duda?—preguntaba Sid

—Obviamente que si, vean a Maggie tenemos suerte que este sentada, y mira a Yuki es un copo de nieve, único hermoso y pacifico…la clase de chica que me agrada para tener al lado—le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

—No sabíamos que detrás de todo había un chico romántico—comentaba ella.

—Eres fiel, romántico, buen amigo, y hábil, ¿Por qué crees que no ganaste?—le preguntaba Dratro de fondo.

—Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros…pero te lo perdonaremos—decía Miri enfadada.

—Bueno…porque no tuve suficiente determinación, y tampoco suerte—se encogía en sus hombros.

—Ahora Maggie, ¿estás loca o finges?— inquiría Sid

— ¿Cómo voy a fingir?, además no estoy loca, yo soy la sana mental y ustedes están locos—bromeaba apretando el ombligo de Sid.

—Seguro…—bufaba Blake.

—Cállate vampiro—reía cuando el chico rodaba sus ojos.

—A pesar de todo—cambiaba rotundamente de tema Miri— La gente la escogió como uno de los mejores participantes ¿Por qué ello?—

—No lo sé, pregúntenle a la gente—decía y la tribuna estallaba en risas

— ¿Y Sandra?—

—Sigue siendo mi amorcito…si ella quiere—dicho esto la mencionada abandonó violentamente el estudio, obligando a Maggie a hacer lo mismo.

—Ehm…bueno gracias a ambos—sonreía Miri incomoda a la cámara y codeando a Sid para que haga algo.

—Los otros invitados— decía sonriendo Sid y luego los recordaba—Ellos, los que quizás fueron eliminados por estar juntos…démosle la bienvenida a Yhiel y Alicard—y ambos de la mano aparecían muy melosos el uno con el otro.

—Hola a todos—saludaba Alicard felizmente.

—Una lástima que te hayas ido…parecías el más bueno y hasta eras la figura paternal de los Tiburones—dijo y él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno vayamos directo a las preguntas…¿Se prefieren en vez de un millón de dólares?—decía Miri

—Un millón de veces—respondían al unísono.

—Estoy consciente de que fui eliminada…pero no fue por votación simplemente el destino hizo que estuviera en manos de Yashio la decisión—respondía de forma orgullosa Yhiel.

— ¿Sabían desde un principio que iba a pasar?—inquiera Sid .

—Obviamente— dijo ella levantando el rostro.

—Ahora Yhiel si ibas tan decidida por Alicard ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—preguntaba Sid con un montaje de fotos de ambos juntos.

—Quería que él me sedujera, pero con eso de Yahsio, Yashio y más Yashio; se hacía imposible—respondía la pelirroja acariciando la mano de su novio, quien la miraba enamorado.

—Bueno era difícil con ese tema de Yashio dando vuelta…y terminó ocurriendo lo que predije—insistía Alicard, Yhiel volvió a bufar ante aquel comentario.

—Luego hablaremos de ello…pero ahora ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos…?—preguntaba Sid.

—Con ellos, espero que les vaya bien aunque este allí Yashio, los extrañare mucho—decía sonriendo y la tribuna sonreía.

—Sin duda el más bueno de todo el Reality—se estremecía Miri — Ahora bien ¿crees que sin duda Yhiel te alejó del premio?— y Alicard abría los ojos como dos platos.

—Bueno, no diría eso…diría que juntos sin duda teníamos un punto en contra—se encogía de hombros.

—No lo alejé del premio…perdimos está bien, pero no fue una falla nuestra—recordaba amenazante.

—¿Y qué creen de Mire?—le preguntaba Sid que había puesto la pregunta exactamente donde debía, de modo tal que Yhiel solo entrecerró los ojos furiosa.

—Algún día saldrá de la isla, y no estará ni Yashio ni Nía para impedir que le devuelva el favor—decía cuando la imagen de la dulce Mireya copaba la pantalla.

—Ok como quieras— reía incomoda Miri— ¿Algún favorito?—

—Sam, y…quizás Liz—sonreía Yhiel

—Cualquiera menos Yashio, Nía o Miley —clavaba sus ojos en la cámara, Alicard.

—Tampoco Mireya—recordaba con la misma expresión que su novio.

—Nos quedo muy claro— decía Sid y aplaudía—Bueno, sigamos el tan esperado, el chico que hizo suspirar a todas, fuerte, lindo, y enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio—decía y elevaba el tono de voz debido a los gritos.

—Entre los 10 favoritos de la isla, démosle la bienvenida a James—y cuando Miri lo dejaba entrar una chica se lanzaba, pero era sacada por seguridad.

— ¿Cómo están?—preguntaba algo confundido.

—Bien, pero eso no importa, siéntate y disfruta—decía Sid y el chico tomaba asiento.

—Empecemos con las preguntas y la más obvia ¿por qué no besaste a Julieta?—

—Ella seguro no quería, ¿acaso no vieron el show?, nunca me pude acercar más de dos centímetros—respondía cuando una imagen de Julieta empujando a James cuando el todavía ni la estaba tocando.

—Pero debías robarle el beso, eres el ganador de su corazón después de todo—decía entusiasmada Miri.

— ¿Robar un beso?...quizás ella no quería y no me hubiese hablado…además mejor así, hubiese quedado como un idiota, ella no gusta de mi—se deprimía y todos gritaban confundiendo al joven.

—Claro él no ha visto nada—sonreía Sid a la tribuna.

— ¿Ver qué?—preguntaba y todos hacían silencio, en la pantalla aparecía el bote de James alejándose, y a Julieta parada

—TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS —gritaba la muchacha en el video, y la cara de James se transformó, y despegó de su asiento.

—Tranquilo león—lo calmaba Miri

— ¿Esto no es falso y es una broma para que quede como un idiota? ¿No?—se atajaba.

—No James, además Julieta siempre gusto de ti, obviamente—le decía Miri y él se quedaba confundido.

—Yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres—lo consolaba Sid.

— ¿Qué…cómo?—quedaba perplejo mientras la tribuna parecía pensar lo mismo que Miri.

—Te evitaba, se ponía celosa, reclamaba tu atención, siempre que estaba mal iba contigo, y te agredía constantemente—enumeraba Miri

—Porque no soportaba mi presencia, y odiaba mi ser—decía James siendo aturdido por un gigantesco **NO** de parte de la tribuna

—Es porque gustaba de ti, pero quería alejarte y el hecho de que seas tan dulce y lindo se le hacía imposible—decía Miri juntando sus manos hacia su pecho enamorada.

—OTRA PREGUNTA—gritaba del fondo Blake.

—Como dice mi amigo— continuaba Sid— James ¿tienes ideas de cuantas chicas están enamoradas de ti ahora?—le preguntaba incrédulo.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Enamoradas de mi?—aún se sorprendía.

—Muchísimas, y que vas a elegir ¿Julieta o las chicas?—preguntaba Sid y el fruncía el seño.

—A Julieta si ella quiere—decía decidido, y las chicas se deprimían hasta que una de la tribuna grito.

—AL MENOS SE QUEDA CON JULIETA, Y SEGUIREMOS SIENDO FANÁTICAS DE LA PAREJA JAMLIETA— y todas aplaudían, dejando a James mudo.

—Son así todo el tiempo—murmuraba Miri— Ahora todo muy romántico pero…¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo perdiste?—

—No lo sé, un día estaba y al otro ya no, Yashio reía Y Nía me saludaba maliciosa—recordaba confuso— Al menos Juli sigue en carrera y tengo un presentimiento fuerte con que será la ganadora— sonreía como niño chiquito.

—Seguro, "presentimiento"— reía Miri, haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy…y ahora mensajes a los finalistas— mostraba Sid despidiendo a James.

—Aquí hay uno para Liz, "Quiero que me beses a mí de ese modo"—leía asombrada Miri— ¿Eso es lo que tenemos?—preguntaba a la producción

—El Beso de Liz y Sam, que interesante—decía Sid y en cuanto la imagen apareció la tribuna estallo dejando a los chicos prácticamente sordos.

—Parece que les gusto…—sonreía Miri

—SAM TE AMAMOS, PERO TE AMAMOS MÁS CON LIZ—gritaba una chica

—LIZ ES UNA PERRA QUE LO RECHAZA—gritaba otra

—IGUAL QUE LA PERRA DE JULIETA—soltaba una de la punta

—SI TE MOLESTA JULIETA, VEN Y DÍMELO EN LA CARA—desafiaba otra, y para cuando quisieron seguir, la tribuna estaba envuelta en una pelea, fanáticas de Andy con fans de Nía, y los anteriormente mencionados, unos fans de Mire que estaban revuelta en la multitud, y los fanáticas de Yashio arrojando comida a los otros grupos para que se enojaran más.

—Esto se descontrolo un poco— decía Miri atrás del sillón

—Ehm…mejor nos vemos ¿la próxima?— preguntaba cuando las fanáticas de Yashio, que vestían de negro y parecían lúgubres, tomaban el lugar destrozándolo.

—FANÁTICAS Y FANÁTICOS DE MAGGIE, TOMEN EL BARCO, Y TRAIGAN AL CAPITÁN CON VIDA—gritaban unas locas con el rostro de Maggie impreso en la remera.

— ¡Eso es chicas!—las alentaba la muchacha.

— ¿Podemos abandonar el lugar?—preguntaba Yhiel tratando de que las fanáticas de Yashio no la maten.

—Será lo mejor—dijo Miri que casi le caía una luz del techo, pero Blake como un caballero la salvaba.

—Gracias—decía ella enamorada.

— ¿Dónde vi eso?...—burlaba Maggie y Francisco reía conociendo la respuesta—AH SI, EN CREPÚSCULO—se ponía de pie y arrojaba una silla—MUERE VAMPIRO—

— ¿Y tu porque te ríes tan cómplice?—le preguntaba Yuki

—No…no me rio…estoy enfermo, tengo una tos extraña—fingía Francisco alejándose del ojo de Yuki y del desastroso estudio.

— ¿Maggie….donde está Sandra?—preguntaba Dratro intrigado.

—La perdí, luego de que me dijo que yo era una pu…—no termino de decir que Sid corrió a taparle la boca

—Estas muy pendiente de esas dos, ¿alguna fantasía?—le preguntaba Cristal

—Si… ¿acaso eres un perverso?—le preguntaba Crystalle asqueada y el chico se hundía en sus hombros.

— ¿Esto es así siempre?—preguntaba James ocultándose con Jason que de vez en cuando arrojaba cosas para empeorar el clima, y divertirse.

—Las fanáticas están más locas que nosotros—reía Janisse y Kevin la miraba embobado.

—Bueno esto es todo chicas y chicos, no intenten nada de esto en casa o en público…tampoco—recomendaba confuso sid.

—Como sea, nos vemos la próxima—saludaba Miri cuando un almohadón rebotaba en su rostro.

**BUENO Y LLEGÓ EL ANTE ÚLTIMO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, EL FINAL PARA MI ES ÉPICO XD JAJAJA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTAN CREO QUE HASTA AHORA LOS QUE MAS ME COSTARON ELIMINAR (SIN OFENDER A NADIE), PERO CUANDO EL TIEMPO PASA...NO ME QUIERO PONER DRAMATICA XD JAJAJA. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ¿EL DESAFIÓ QUE SIGUE CUAL SERÁ? ¿QUIEN SERA EL PROXIMO INVITADO Y EL PROXIMO ELIMINADO? TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y YA QUE LO LEAN PARA MI ES WOOOW, MIL GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL CHAP QUE VIENE.**

**SUERTE**


	28. Rebelión en la granja

—Hola amigos a Total Drama Challenge, hoy es el día de mi desafío—decía Zeke, aún era de noche y tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro— Así que despertaremos a todos—dijo sonriendo y con un palo golpeó un bong que resonó en toda la isla, la mayoría se asustó y salió de su tienda corriendo, Troy abandonó la cabaña corriendo a toda velocidad y llegó al muelle de donde siguió de largo y cayó en el agua.

— ¿Zeke?—preguntó malhumorado Chris mirando la escena.

—Sí, me llamaste y aquí estoy—sonreía.

— ¿Zeke?—preguntaba Nía vestida con su pijama rosado, refregando sus ojos.

—Sí, el mismo—decía galante ante la rubia

— ¿No te habías convertido en un…monstruo?—le preguntaba Liz acercándose de a poco a observarlo de cerca.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba desentendido, los chicos lo miraban fijo curiosos.

— ¿De qué habla Liz?—preguntaba Chris queriendo tapar algo—Mejor pasemos al desafío—salía rápidamente del tema el anfitrión.

— ¿Cómo volvió a la normalidad?—preguntaba Sam sacándole el gorro a Zeke y olfateándolo.

—Suficiente de Zeke por hoy—miraba fijo a los campistas Chris McLean.

—Bueno ¿Cuál es el desafío Zeke normal?—preguntaba Andrómeda dormida.

—Vivirán en una granja, como saben yo me crie en una, y quiero verlos ordeñar vacas, esquilar ovejas y esas cosas—sonreía llevándoles unos trajes.

—No me pondré esto—se indignaba Julieta mirando el trajecito, con un short diminuto, una camiseta blanca ajustada, y una camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos atada a la cintura de modo desabrochado.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaba Mire mirando el atuendo por todos lados.

—Pueden decidir perder sin quieren, el desafío cuenta con ponerse el traje, el que no lo usa no participa—declaraba Troy pasando su brazo por el cuello de Julieta.

—Está bien—rezongaba la muchacha y luego abandonaron el lugar para cambiarse.

_**Desafío…**_

—Muy bien—sonreía Zeke, cuando Chris chocaba su mano con el muchacho sorprendentemente.

—Esto es tan humillante— decía Andrómeda con su trajecito de vaquerita, las botas y el sombrero ahora incluido.

_**Confesionario**_

—En realidad es lindo atuendo—decía Miley felizmente

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— Que lástima que Jason se perdió esto— sonreía Matt cuando las chicas aparecían en esos trajes sugerentes.

—Lo mismo digo— reía Nía ante el atuendo de Matt que consistía en un enterito de jean, con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y un sombrero de campesino.

—Se te olvido ponerte algo abajo— reía Mire ante el disfraz de los chicos.

—Bueno el primer reto consiste en despejar la paja de sus establos, cuando lo hayan hecho suben al caballo y el primero que llegue al huevo de la gallina gana y se le otorgara un beneficio para el siguiente desafío— decía mostrando la pista.

—No se montar muy bien— se estremecía Miley quien era la más provocativa con su atuendo y estaba completamente orgullosa.

—Te ayudo— se desesperaba Yashio y ella lo ignoraba completamente.

—En sus marcas, listos…—y terminaba con un silbato, todos los chicos comenzaban a hacerlo lo más rápido que podían, la que tenía más problemas era Mire y se le enganchaba el rastrillo, la primera en subir fue Andrómeda, seguida por Nía de cerca, parecía tener completamente domado al caballo, no así Matt que su caballo no quería arrancar.

—Vamos estúpido caballo—decía empujando al caballo de la parte trasera.

—No deberías estar ahí—observaba Julieta con risa.

—Ah sí ¿Por qué?—preguntaba el rubio desafiante y el caballo le lanzaba tremenda patada que lo dejaba fuera de juego.

—Por eso…—reía ella saliendo con su caballo.

— ¿Estás bien?—reía Yashio llevándole la delantera a Miley que venía colgando y no cabalgando al caballo.

—Más que bien—fingía ella cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo y el caballo la llevaba.

—Y la ganadora es Nía—anunciaba Zeke cuando la rubia sonreía con el huevo y se veía a Andrómeda enfurecida.

—Así lo hacemos las ganadoras—reía en la cara de la muchacha.

—Como la detesto—murmuraba entre dientes la atacada.

—Bien segundo desafío campistas—mostraba Zeke

—Esas son mis líneas—entrecerraba los ojos Chris y el chico se escondía en sus hombros.

—Bien segundo desafío—seguía el anfitrión invitado— Deben tomar entero el cubo de leche recién ordeñada, Nía por ser ganadora anteriormente tiene la mitad del cubo nada mas—reía cuando aparecían los cubos sucios con una leche muy extraña.

—Delicioso, ¿hay más?—preguntaba Sam sonriendo.

—Qué asco—murmuraba Mire

—Ese era el desafío Sam—le decía Chris al chico—Y Ganaste —lo felicitaba entregándole un dardo tranquilizante cuando los campistas estaban aliviados de no tomar esa extraña leche.

_**Confesionario**_

—Esto de la granja no me gusta, no soy una campesina—decía Nía con el traje de vaquerita—Aunque el traje me queda mucho mejor que esa presumida de Miley— se ponía de pie para mostrarse en la cámara.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Tercer desafío—presentaba Chris —Esquilar esa pequeña ovejita—decía Chris cuando una oveja de moño rosado, y ojos serenos miraba a los campistas.

—Que dulce—sonreía Mire—Sera sencillo—

—No creo necesitarlo—decía Sam arrojando el dardo lejos

—Comiencen—decía Zeke, cuando eran encerrados en el corral de la oveja con sus maquinas de esquilar.

—Tranquila…no te hare daño—se acercaba malicioso Yashio.

—Es oveja, no idiota—le recordaba Nía, pero la oveja transformo su dulce mirada en una maliciosa, y comenzó a correr rápido por el lugar de un modo violento queriendo dar cabezazos a los campistas.

—Esto parece ser más complicado—decía Liz corriendo de la oveja que quería golpearla

—Uh…creí no debería haber arrojado el dardo—se lamentaba Sam cuando Nía le lanzaba la peor mirada.

—Yo la sostengo—saltaba sobre ella Mire pero calculaba mal y caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

—No te escaparas—decía Matt interponiéndose en el camino de la oveja que le daba un cabezazo en sus partes más masculinas haciendo que el campistas quede en posición fetal en el suelo.

—Tranquila—gritaba Andy queriendo atraparla, pero esta se le escapaba de las manos, finalmente Yashio la tomo del cuello y logro atraparla, pero al momento que acerco su mano para esquilarla, esta lo mordió en la mano provocando que la suelte.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo…—se intimidaba Sam.

—Quieta—gritaba Nía tironeándola del rabo, pero la oveja ofendida comenzó a orinar para que la chica la suelte y ocurrió efectivamente—ES DEMASIADO—gritaba la rubia y salía del establo, Julieta era la que seguía y la chica trataba de evitar a la furiosa oveja.

— ¿Acaso no es muy sencillo?—preguntaba riendo Chris, pero de inmediato la oveja se quedó quieta y se desmayó.

—Suerte que tengo buena puntería—sonreía Miley corriendo a esquilar la oveja, detrás de la oveja había una roca que al parecer fue arrojada por la chica.

—Bien hecho Miley—decía Zeke hipnotizado por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Como sea—se enorgullecía de ella misma— ¿Ahora quien está del lado ganador?—le preguntaba de un modo sensual a Yashio, que quedaba boquiabierto.

—Mejor vayan a recargar energías y luego nos veremos—Chris salía de escena y en el comedor Cheff con un disfraz también de vaquero les servía leche y galletas

—No chicos, no las hice yo las trajo Zeke—decía ante la sorpresa de los campistas.

—Genial, galletas—se alegraba Sam comiendo por montón.

—James amaba las galletas…creo—decía Julieta pensativa

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en James?—se preguntaba chocando su cabeza con su mano derecha.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Me encanta la hora del té—se alegraba Matt, mientras Nía reía a su lado

—Buena patada te dio el caballo—sonreía de lado comiendo de a poco su galleta de chips de chocolate.

—Si muy buena—se tocaba el pecho—…No sabía que eras buena en eso—se acercaba él a la rubia.

—Veras que soy muy buena domando animales grandes y tontos—le decía tomando con sus dedos la nariz de Matt.

—No sé a qué te refieres—reía el rubio indistinto y ella no respondía más que con una cara picara.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¡ESO ES, NIATT VUELVE!—reía Mire—Bueno exageré, pero es que son tan lindos juntos—sonreía

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Vengan mis queridos campesinos, tenemos un desafío que terminar—les decía Chris y los chicos volvían a los desafíos.

—Miley por ser la ganadora recibirás tiempo extra—decía dejando a varios confundidos.

—Aquí tenemos el toro mecánico, así que ya saben que deben hacer—dijo Zeke, cuando los campistas mirando el toro en mal estado, y desgastado, sumamente peligroso, sin muchas almohadillas donde caer.

— ¿Quién será primero?—preguntaba Chris y todos evitaban ser el primero

—No teman gallinas, Yashio está en el corral—bromeaba cuando sus compañeros lo abucheaban, hasta Miley que antes era la que vitoreaba sus frases.

—El primero es Yashio Yakiro—dijo Chris y Sam rió del nombre del muchacho

—Como la cantante—reía —Las caderas no mientan Yashio—seguía bromeando el chico provocando la risa del resto y Matt estrechaba la mano con él.

—Como sea—bufaba este

—El que permanece más tiempo ganará el desafío dando lugar al último, así que coincidieren este el más importante—decía minucioso McLean y cuando Yashio se subía, el toro comenzaba con galopes tan fuertes que el pobre Yashio era llevaba para todos lados, rápidamente cayó sobre algún almohadón que no estaba acojinado.

—un minuto y treinta y siete segundos, buena marca Yakiro—le decía Chris ganándose un gruñido del participante.

—Bueno, me arriesgo—decía Mire y se subía al toro, la chica era fácilmente arrojada por este, ella fue seguida de Nía.

—NO—gritaba cuando el Toro la disparaba contra una pared, la chica había durado nada más 15 segundos.

—No puede ser peor que la oveja—decía Matt quien se subía seguro, paso largo rato sobre la maquina y Nía quedaba perpleja ante el rubio que luego era arrojado fuertemente a un cojín.

—Muy bien un minuto y cuarenta segundos, tenemos una nueva marca—anunciaba Chris—Liz, tú sigues—la invitaba cuando la chica insegura se subía, el toro comenzó aún más fuerte que lo normal y arrojó a la muchacha de ojos verdes fuera del lugar.

—Eso debe haber dolido—decía Julieta

—Por eso le sigues tu Flaquita—le ofrecía Troy y Chris chocaba su mano.

— ¿Sabes qué?, Te detesto—le confesaba y se subía al animal mecánico, para ser la más delgada del grupo, se sostenía bien y logro soportar bastante, además de tener una caída bastante cómoda.

—Un minuto y veinte segundos, no es la mejor, pero es buena—sonreía Chris y Troy intentaba chocar la mano con la muchacha que lo ignoraba.

—Yo la superó—decía Miley apartando a Julieta del camino y subiéndose al toro

—Por haber ganado, tienes 30 segundos adicionales—le informaba McLean—Comienza—le indicaba al Cheff que manejaba el toro, Miley no aguanto nada, que fue disparada y cayó sobre Troy.

—Ahora que pase Andy, quien debe soportar más tiempo que Matt—decía Zeke y la chica tragando saliva trepaba, el Cheff comenzó a manipular al animal y la chica se sacudía provocando la risa de Nía que la burlaba con Mire, aún así la chica soporto bastante tiempo y luego cayó de espaldas.

—GANASTE—le gritaba Chris y la chica se recomponía de a poco

—Así lo hacemos las ganadoras—le decía en la cara a Nía

—Andrómeda y su tiempo de un minuto y cincuenta y ocho segundos ganan para el próximo desafío, es ventaja—revelaba McLean.

—Carrera de tractores—anunciaba Zeke y los chicos quedaban perplejos—A control remoto—señalaba

—Soy genial con esto—anunciaba Sam.

—Andrómeda tu auto esta adelantado unos pasos, así que tienes ventaja—le marcaba Troy, mientras entregaba los controles.

—Bueno, deben pasar los obstáculos, el montículo de tierra, el lodo, rodear al cerdo y llegar al final—mostraba la pista en tamaño escala— Así que comiencen—decía dando la señal con un silbato

—Tengo ventaja—festejaba Andy en la delantera, seguida por Sam.

—Es genial—festejaba Matt siguiéndolos de cerca también.

— ¿Cómo hago?—preguntaba Miley perdida con el control.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—le ofrecía Yashio llevando a la perfección su tractor, pero ella respondía con un suspiro exhausto.

—Vamos…no…ahí—se molestaba Julieta algo perdida con esto.

— ¿Por qué estoy conduciendo marcha atrás?—preguntaba Liz cuando su tractor dejaba el lugar.

—Solo queda la vuelta al cerdito—festejaba Sam, cuando estaba cerca, el tractor de Matt seguía segundo, y el de Andy tercero, pero fue inevitable y ganó Sam la inmunidad.

—Sam eres el ganador del desafío de Zeke—lo felicitaba Chris—Y ganas la inmunidad—le decía y todos festejaban menos Yashio y Miley.

—Como si la necesitara de todas formas—decía Nia y se alejaba con su trajecito de vaquera.

—Zeke nos vemos en la fogata—lo abandonaba el anfitrión.

— ¿Cómo?—decía el invitado pero como Courtney, era obligado a pasar el día con los campistas.—¿Puedo estar contigo?—le preguntaba a Miley que lo ignoraba.

—Mantente alejado ¿has escuchado?—le amenazaba Yashio y el pequeño se encogía

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Miley ya había entrado a su tienda y estaba dispuesta a cambiarse ese atuendo...

— ¿Estas ocupada?—le preguntaba Yashio a la rubia cuando se deshacía las trenzas y pero aún mantenía el traje.

—Si—mentía ella y él entraba al lugar de todas formas

—Te ves muy linda así—le señalaba

— ¿Ah sí?—le preguntaba acercándose seductora, Yashio le llevaba una cabeza y un poco más ya que era muy alto y ella bastante baja.

—Si…—se ponía nervioso el muchacho

—Eres un idiota…jamás debí haber hecho una alianza contigo—le decía empujándolo y él la tomaba de las muñecas, la aprisionaba contra su pecho y acercaba el rostro de ella al punto que ambos se tocaban las narices.

— ¿Qué pasa Miley…no te pone nerviosa?—le preguntaba—Era un problema si empezábamos a tener algo entre nosotros—seguía hablándole de cerca a la chica.

—Nunca hubiese tenido algo contigo—le decía ella acercando su boca cada vez más a la del muchacho, ambos se miraba a los ojos, Yashio estaba aún más nervioso que ella.

—Mejor así—dijo el acercándose más

* * *

—Sam—decía Liz al ver al muchacho—Felicitaciones—decía cuando el chico la evitaba con la mirada.

—Oh si…eso—recordaba él, aliviado.

— ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de que te hable de otra cosa?—preguntaba desafiante la muchacha de cabello negro, que también conservaba la ropa de vaquera.

—No… ¿acaso tu estas nerviosa por algo?—la burlaba codeándola, pero a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—No entiendo el chiste—decía ella seria—De todos modos si quieres…hablar de algo…estoy…aquí—terminaba diciendo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de porque me besaste?—preguntaba finalmente tomándola del brazo.

—Nos besamos…no fue solo mío—recordaba ella

—Como digas—la burlaba y la chica se llenaba de ira —No quiero que sientas lastima por mi y porque un toro me atravesó me beses—confesaba y ella se ponía completamente colorada.

—Ehm…no es por eso…— cuando hablaba se le trababa la lengua de los nervios.

— ¿Qué te pone nerviosa? ¿Hablar de un beso?—le preguntaba y ella negaba abriendo y cerrando la boca para querer decir algo.

—Si…me pone nerviosa—confesaba luego—Ya sabes no vas besando a la gente todo el día y recibes un "bueno, bien" como respuesta—decía haciendo comillas en el aire con sus manos.

— ¿Qué recibes?—le preguntaba el chico mirándola a los ojos levantando una ceja, ella primero se perdía en el chico, pero luego respondía.

— ¡No lo sé!...ya no quiero hablar de ello, lamento si te molesto, me voy a mi…lugar—terminaba de decir y marchándose dejando al muchacho en el lugar.

— ¿Problemas amorosos?—le preguntaba Julieta y el chico negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

—Liz—la llamaba Andrómeda y la chica iba hacia allí—Tenemos que hablar de la eliminación de hoy—

—Si pensaba lo mismo…ahora que Yashio se descuido podríamos eliminarlo—decía

—Es muy astuto, pero podríamos…necesitaríamos dos personas más—entrecerraba los ojos Andy.

—Ya se quienes —miraba Liz cómplice a su amiga.

* * *

—No entiendo porque querías traer a Zeke—le reprochaba Nía a Mire que escribía en un diario.

—Quería sacarle información—respondía la chica y dos aparecían en su puerta.

— ¿Mira quienes vinieron? Tonta y re tonta—burlaba Nía con su amiga.

—Si muy divertida imitación barata de Barbie— respondía Andy.

—Chicas…calmadas tenemos un plan—apaciguaba las aguas Liz

— ¿Ustedes un plan? No gracias—decía Mire y Nía asentía.

—Vamos…las cuatro tenemos una personita que no queremos ver mas—le ofrecía Liz.

—Escuchémosla quizás hasta propongan eliminarse a ellas mismas…. —le decía Nía, y las cuatro se mantenían calmas, aunque la cara de Andrómeda era de un asco inmenso oculto en una sonrisa.

**Fogata**

—Bien ahora si saluden a Zeke— pedía Chris y el chico se subía al bote.

—Ya sabes Miley…—le guiñaba el ojo el chico y ella lo rechazaba con la mirada.

—Bien Sam, toma tu malvavisco—le arrojaba al muchacho que atrapaba con la boca y lo comía—Siguiendo con Julieta y Matt —les entregaba—Andy, Liz, Nía y Mire también se quedan con nosotros—les volvía entregar el conductor y las cuatro chicas miraban atentas a Yashio y Miley con ojos siniestros.

—Que interesante—decía Yashio asustado al lado de su ex compañera que lucía muy tranquila.

—Yashio te quedas… sorpresivamente—daba la noticia Chris y el chico festejaba—Miley tu turno de abandonar la isla—le decía el anfitrión

—Oh…—se lamentaba y miraba a las chicas que permanecían triunfantes—Son unas perras sin clase—decía cuando todas respondían con un saludo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Una alianza con mi enemiga…era lo que me faltaba—reía Nía—Tarde o temprano todos me necesitan—decía altanera—Luego dicen que las rubias somos estúpidas…—

—Emma…disfruta tu revancha—reían en el confesionario Andy y Liz.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Envíale saludos a Emma—reía Andy.

—Y a Thiago—reía Yashio cuando la muchacha enfurecida se subía al bote.

—Esto es lo peor—dijo —Que quede claro que ni en mil años estaría con alguien como Yashio, yo amo y siempre amare a Thiago—dijo con el seño fruncido.

—Cállate y disfruta tu viaje con Zeke—le señalaba Mire

— ¿Qué?—decía Miley y cuando observaba ahí estaba Zeke pero como el monstruo que era en Total Drama World Tour—AYUDA—gritaba y el anfitrión se ponía delante de la cámara.

—Wow…bueno ahora ya siendo muchos menos, ¿quieren ver más Drama, y más de mí? Yo se que si, así que simplemente sintonicen Total Drama Challenge— terminaba con Troy tapando el bote.

—Oye… ¿así que eliminaron a Miley?—le preguntaba Matt a Nía que decidida se iba con todos.

—Si ¿algún problema?—le preguntaba la rubia desafiante

—Ninguno…—decía el chico riendo— ¿Debería cuidarme las espaldas de ti?—le preguntaba acercándola a su cuerpo, el chico estaba sin ninguna prenda y dejaba su pecho al descubierto, con lo que Nía se ruborizaba rápidamente.

—Deberías—decía, fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pretender que no quieres besarme Nikki?—le preguntaba riendo y la chica echaba una risa en tono de burla hacia el rubio.

—No pretendo nada…tu deberías dejar de imaginar esas cositas en tu cabeza—le decía señalando la cabeza del rubio—Te recomiendo que estés atento al juego—le decía apartándose y dejando al chico con las manos vacías.

**SÉ QUE MUCHAS ESTARÁN FESTEJANDO, PERO YO REALMENTE QUERÍA A MILEY :( ASÍ QUE ES OTRA PÉRDIDA QUE LAMENTO...COMO TODAS LAS ÚLTIMAS...YA EMPEZAMOS LOS MOMENTOS FINALES...Y DENTRO DE ESE PEQUEÑO GRUPO ESTÁ EL GANADOR...PERO DEJANDO DE LADO, ¿LES GUSTÓ EL DESAFÍO, EL INVITADO...QUE OPINAN DE COMO ESTÁN LOS CHICOS...QUIEN CREEN QUE SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO ELIMINADO?...BUENO TENGO Q AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS Y OBVIAMENTE EL LEERLO TAMBIÉN ...ADORO LO Q COMENTAN ^^ MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE EPISODIO.**

**SUERTE.**


	29. ¿Quién tiene el ritmo?

— ¿Estás segura Nía?—preguntaba Mire observando con su amiga rubia detrás de los arbustos a una muchacha

—Más que segura…recuerda la unión hace la fuerza…—decía la rubia y salía disparada.

— ¿Cómo?— miraba perpleja la amiga.

—Juli—saludaba la rubia cuando la chica daba la vuelta lentamente y asombrada para ver quien le hablaba.

— ¿Nía?—preguntaba incrédula.

—Sí la misma, habrás notado que estamos hace mucho en la competencia y al parecer resultaste la mujer más fuerte de tu equipo—sonreía la rubia al sentarse a la izquierda de ella.

—O con más suerte—señalaba Julieta aún asombrada e intrigada.

—Cualquiera de las dos son muy útiles…así que te quería ofrecer…—la rubia no terminaba de hablar.

—No, para nada…ya sé lo que me vienes a ofrecer…pero si llegué aquí es gracias a mis amigos y no alianzas…en las que no creo—le decía poniéndose de pie— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntaba

—Piénsalo…—le terminó de decir la rubia con ira oculta en su sonrisa.

—No te prometo nada—burlaba Julieta dirigiéndose a su campamento.

—Te dije que no iba a aceptar…—le decía Mire corriendo al lado de su amiga.

—Pensé que sin James…sería más fácil convencerla—dudaba la rubia—Un tropezón no es caída…mejor vayamos a dormir—le decía a su amiga y ambas corrían a sus tiendas.

_**En la mañana**_

—CAMPISTAS—gritaba Chris al medio día cuando todos habían terminado de comer el horrible almuerzo del Cheff y Troy.

—Creí que hoy nos librábamos de los desafíos—rezongaba Matt.

— ¿Qué onda?—saludaba el invitado.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHH TRENT!—gritaba Liz y corría a abrazarlo, provocando que el chico caiga al suelo.

—Si…creo que soy yo—reía ante el rostro de la muchacha, mientras Sam se ponía rojo de los celos.

—Bueno bueno, dinos el desafío—se apresuraba Sam.

—Claro…ehm—se recomponía ante la atenta mirada de Liz que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Trent y su desafío musical—presentaba Chris.

—Que original—decía Mire para irritar a Liz, lo cual hacia efectos en segundos.

—Bueno, deberán elegir un estilo musical y representarlo al final del día con disfraces y proporcionar un buen show—decía entusiasmado Trent.

—Punk…soy la princesa de ese estilo—cantaba Nía.

—Yo elegiré Disco…ya saben el glamour, los disfraces y Abba—se entusiasmaba viendo telas con lentejuelas.

— ¿No son las telas que trajo Justin?—preguntaba Matt reconociéndolas.

—Parece que se las olvido—decía con risa Troy chocando la mano con Chris.

—Yo elijo la música electrónica—festejaba Sam mientras Trent soltaba una risita.

—Eso no es música diría yo— cuestionaba el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó ofendido el moreno— ¿Qué crees que es música, tu estúpida guitarra?—le preguntaba Sam enfrentándolo.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Algún día ese chico iba a demostrar que también se enfada—reía Andy—¿No será casualmente porque Liz está completamente enamorada de Trent?—insinuaba con cara pícara.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bueno tu música hace remixes de música original—acentuaba Trent

—Mi música, mezcla los sonidos y los transforma en uno nuevo cosa que tu guitarra jamás hará, ahora si me disculpas—decía empujándolo y tratando de sacar unas telas.

—Bien como sea…—decía Trent

—Elegiré el pop, es fácil supongo—decía Julieta.

—Tendrás que vestirte muy sensual—decía Troy y ella con una tela le tapaba la cara.

—Supongo que elijo el Jazz, ya saben todo lo bueno estaba en esa época—dijo Andy junto a Liz que estaba en duda.

—Yo el rock—dijo ella corriendo a elegir unas telas.

—Eso sí es un ritmo—la felicitaba Trent y ella quedaba anonadada con los ojos verdes del chico.

—Vamos a elegir algo para mi…el hip hop es la música de la gente ruda—decía Matt buscando telas.

—Pues entonces será mi ritmo, rubio retardado—lo empujaba Yashio.

—Como sea…el hip hop es de niñas— se enfurecía el rubio aún pensando cual podría ser su ritmo—Seré como el chico de nirvana— aclaraba

—Tiene que ser un estilo— le aclaraba Trent

—Entonces que sea Grunge—lo ayudaba Sam— ¿Acaso el chico rockero no sabía de ese estilo?—le preguntaba burlando a Trent

—Sí, lo sabia pero estaba esperando que él lo diga—se enfrentaba Trent

—Parece que hay mucha lava volcánica por aquí…—reía el anfitrión— Preparen sus shows muchachos que hoy a la noche tendrán que demostrarlo— y diciendo eso se apartaba del lugar.

— ¿Has visto como te miraba Trent?—le preguntaba Andy

—Realmente…parecía mirarme bastante fijo—se sonrojaba Liz, y al instante Trent se daba la vuelta para echarle un vistazo a la chica de cabello negro.

—Oye Liz, no es que me importe ni nada parecido, ¿pero sabes porque tú y Trent jamás harían buena pareja?—interrumpía Sam

—Tampoco es que me importe o nada parecido—contestaba ella indistinta mientras Andrómeda ocultaba sus ganas de reír ante el par.

—Pues te lo diré, porque se parecen mucho, hasta parecen hermanos—y Liz miraba incrédula—Y ya sabes dan como algo insinuoso— decía el muchacho

— ¿No querrás decir incestuoso?—preguntaba Andrómeda

—ESO—gritaba en el oído de Liz

—Ya vete Sam estas haciéndome perder la paciencia y la necesitó para hacer un buen traje—señalaba la muchacha y el chico cabizbajo salía del lugar.

— ¿No fuiste muy dura?—preguntaba Andy con grandes problemas con el traje.

— ¿Dura?...No—decía sin darle importancia aunque espiando a donde iba Sam.

* * *

—¿Difícil?—preguntaba un muchacho a Julieta que solo ponía sus ojos en blanco.

—Hacer un traje, y una canción pop, comparado con convivir contigo todo este tiempo…parece una estupidez— le contestaba sin darle importancia y tomando tijeras para cortar la parte superior de su disfraz.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido…¿Ahora andas sola, no?—seguía preguntando y molestando a Julieta.

—NO YASHIO, ¿CREES QUE PORQUE SE FUE JAMES PUEDES VENIR Y MOLESTARME CON TUS ESTUPIDECES?—le gritaba en la cara—TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO, DISFRUTA TU POCO TIEMPO EN LA ISLA—terminaba diciendo amenazándolo con la tijera y poniendo al chico nervioso

_**Confesionario**_

—Estoy cansada, desde que James abandonó la isla todos me ven lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en cualquier alianza…pero esta chica puede sola—decía decidida a la cámara.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Estúpida—renegaba por lo bajo el chico.

* * *

—Esto es lo mío, seré el mejor seguro… ¿tú qué piensas?—le preguntaba Matt a Sam que miraba con odio a Trent a lo lejos vigilando a Liz.

—Que su desafío apesta—decía cortando tela de más

— ¿Odias a Trent?... ¿Quién odia a Trent?—preguntaba riendo el rubio.

—Siempre trata de hacerse el bueno…—decía queriendo levantarse.

— ¿Estás loco?—lo frenaba—Mira no quiero que te eliminen, será mejor que te concentres en el reto de hoy…y luego le haces lo que quieras a Trent— decía y Sam se sentaba aunque con muchísimo odio.

* * *

—Míralo a Matt de súper amigo con Sam, ¿Qué trama?—preguntaba Nía

— ¿Tú crees que a Matt le dé el cerebro para planear?—le preguntaba Mire con pequeños ruleros en su cabeza, para que le quede un afro.

—A Matt no solo le da el cerebro…es más fíjate que no es prioridad para nadie…él y Sam están seguros que nadie los votará—decía maliciosa Nía observando al par riendo.

_**Confesionario**_

—Creo que a esta altura Nía está un poco paranoica—comentaba Mire riendo

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Bien chicos, solo les queda una hora —comentaba Trent y escuchaba un insulto alejado.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿No es lo más tierno Sam celoso?—preguntaba Andy riendo

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Escogimos estos instrumentos para ustedes, practiquen y veamos quien nos da lo mejor de ustedes—decía Chris y luego aclaraba su garganta—Nía la princesa del punk tiene el bajo, Andy el teclado, Mire la pandereta…—

—Un momento… ¿pandereta? ¿Eso es justo?—preguntaba indignada.

—Continuo—le daba poca importancia el anfitrión—Matt, guitarra eléctrica, al igual que Liz—y ambos se miraban para elegir la mejor guitarra, al cual ganaba Matt —Yashio, percusión, Sam siendo dj solo te queda la consola mezcladora que usaste en la fiesta y nuestra tan querida Julieta…será la voz—indicaba cuando ella se indignaba

—Prepare una canción pero creí que debía tocarla en un instrumento…soy buena con alguno que pueda sobrar—se excusaba ante la risita de sus compañeros.

—Les deseo suerte—alentaba Trent guiñándole el ojo a Liz, y ella quedaba encantada.

— ¿Qué le ve?—le preguntaba Sam a Julieta.

—Los ojos, el cabello, la actitud, su cuerpo…—enumeraba ante la cara de disgusto de su amigo.

—Bueno será mejor que empiecen a agilizar sus movimientos idiotas, porque este chico va a ser el ganador—se señalaba Yashio.

—Eres el único que esta solo…si yo fuese tu, estaría temblando—le dijo Nia pícara.

—Exacto, si tú fueses yo…en cambio yo puedo controlar estas situaciones—revelaba dejando a sus compañeros con caras de asco.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Estos tontos—reía Yashio seguro de sí mismo

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

_**Desafío**_

— ¿Hola?—preguntaba Andrómeda con un traje, aunque mal confeccionado, muy al estilo del Jazz, color plata.

—Pasen todos al escenario—invitaba Chris con Trent y Troy debajo en una silla.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?—preguntaba Matt con el cabello desordenado, una camisa leñadora gastada y rota, con unos jean aún más pordioseros, y con una sudadera básica negra.

—No se ve nada mal—decía Nía mirándolo de reojo.

—Bueno, detrás de ustedes hay una pantalla que mide la potencia de su música, habrá un duelo en vivo y en directo—festejaba el anfitrión

—O sea, ¿tocaremos unos arriba de otros?—preguntaba Mire

—Por supuesto, el que mantenga su potencia más elevada gana, el que la mantiene baja pierde—explicaba Troy cuando la pantalla con sus nombres y colores aparecían detrás en una especia de tabla vertical.

—Los colores bajan y suben como el volumen o la potencia de la música—explicaba Trent

—El que tenga menos potencia será eliminado, dejando al final un duelo de muerte súbita entre solamente dos participantes—terminaba de decir Chris—Espero que hayan entendido, porque no se lo explicare nuevamente—cuando decía eso muchos se veían desanimados.

—Supongo que…un …dos…tres—gritaba al micrófono Julieta con un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón rosado, y una blusa del mismo color con algunos destellos en lentejuela, muy parecida a muchas artistas pop.

Cuando la música empezó, todo fue puro estruendo, y comenzó a marcar la pantalla quien llevaba la potencia a máximo nivel, encabezando con Nía, Yashio y Sam, y finalizando con Mire y Matt sorpresivamente, el ruido era insoportable y Chris era el único que portaba auriculares que le permitían salir de ese estruendoso ambiente. Los chicos casi podían oír lo que tocaban, hasta que finalmente la chica de la pandereta fue eliminada.

_**Confesionario**_

—Claramente, la producción no me quiere—se quejaba Mire con su instrumento.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Eso es todo señor malo?—le preguntaba burlona Nía cuando hacia un estruendo horrible en el oído de Yashio prácticamente dejándolo eliminado.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿CÓMO?— preguntaba con unas ropas ridículas de Hip Hop

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Seguía el ruido, ahora si percusión, y con las guitarras dominando, Matt repuntando, y Nía agitándose un poco de haber tocado tanto, Andy bajaba unos niveles, y Liz subía otros, Sam se mantenía en el mismo nivel. Trent miraba fijo a la muchacha de ojos verdes, haciendo que ésta quiera esforzarse el doble, consiguiéndolo, y sin intención elimine a Andrómeda.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Molesta? No…Liz solo quería impresionar a Trent—sonreía la muchacha

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

El ruido seguía, mucho más armonioso, la voz de Julieta encontraba el ritmo, y seguía con mucha potencia aunque dejando casi sin aire a la chica que de reojo veía la tabla para poder tomar un respiro, aunque eso se veía imposible ya que la última persona era Nía ahora, seguida por ella, debía elevar el tono, pero era casi imposible ante las dos guitarras eléctricas, y encima tocando cosas distintas.

—ME RINDO—gritó por el micrófono, y la ultima "O" no se escucho

_**Confesionario**_

Julieta movía su boca, pero no salía ninguna palabra de ella, aunque claramente por una lectura de labios se podía entender la frase "Oh no, me quedé sin voz"

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

Ahora el juego estaba dividido entre Matt, Nía, Liz y Sam, rápidamente Nía eligió quien quería o debía eliminar, y era una de las guitarras, optando en seguida por Liz, que aunque tenía un buen ritmo, era fácil de hacer perder, Liz intuía ello y por eso se alejaba de la rubia, Sam perceptivo subió a todo volumen cuando Nía estaba lo suficientemente cerca de un parlante para hacerla perder, y dicho y hecho fue lo que ocurrió

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿SAM ME HIZO PERDER? ¿QUÉ SIGUE YASHIO ABANDONANDO LA ISLA VOLUNTARIAMENTE?—gritaba Indignada y despeinada, aunque conservando su estilo de reina del punk con gran maquillaje negro en sus ojos.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

La lucha seguía y ahora quedaban dos guitarras, y una consola de DJ, Matt no parecía rendirse aunque Liz sí, pero era persistente, y Sam…bueno el desafío era pan comido para él. Todos los participantes de la isla veían, el color rojo representando a Matt, el color celeste representando a Liz, y el color verde a Sam. Los colores cambiaban, por ratos iba Matt primero, por ratos lideraba el color celeste y de a ratos el verde, y ya quedaban pocos minuto de canción.

—Puedo estar todo el día así—decía el rubio sonriendo.

—Suertudo—decía Liz cansada

—Ya lo veremos—susurraba Sam, y con su pie tironeaba de un cable, arruinando el solo de Matt y desconectándolo.

—ELIMINADO—gritaba Chris, la muerte súbita era entre Sam y Liz, ella sonreía ante el desafío, pero su cara reflejaba un sufrimiento por el hecho de que sus dedos pedían clemencia. Sam estaba muy activo aún, pero era obvio que el objetivo no era ganar él, así que fingió engancharse los dedos con la consola, aunque de ficticio no tuvo nada, sus dedos salieron sangrando y corrió a la enfermería

—La ganadora es Liz—anunciaba Chris ante un aplauso de sus compañeros, a excepción de Nía

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Cómo no lo vi?...el chico Sam está jugando al papel de héroe…pero tranquilos ya elimine a uno ¿no recuerdan …?—sonreía la rubia aunque un poco nerviosa

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Felicitaciones—sonreía Trent y ella le devolvía la sonrisa, ante una cara de decepción del fondo.

—Bien, Liz inmune, así que los demás prepárense para la fogata….y esto cada vez se pone mejor y Trent ya sabes cómo funciona esto—lo dejaba al chico.

—Creo que encontraré con que entretenerme—sonreía mirando a Liz y ambos salían a conversar.

— ¿Vienes Andy?—preguntaba la victoriosa.

—Ahí…los alcanzo—contestaba con la mirada perdida y salía corriendo.

* * *

— ¿Sam?—preguntaba la chica con su traje, entrando a una habitación oscura en la noche, se encontraba Sam con el dedo vendado y algo sangrando.

—El mismo—sonreía con su traje de colores, muy electrónico.

—Muy lindo de tu parte dejar ganar a Liz—le decía sentándose a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Tan obvio fui?—preguntaba tapándose la cara con sus manos.

—Bastante…entiendo que lo hicieras…pero me gustaría que lo expliques ¿por qué esta vez y no antes? —inquiría curiosa la amiga.

—Pues porque a ella le gusta Trent ella iba a estar feliz demostrándole que ganaba su desafío—decía el chico tímido.

—Ok eso es lo más tierno que puede hacer un chico por una chica…¿Por qué no se lo dices?—alentaba

— ¿Estás loca?...no me quiere ver—decía y ella quería agregar una palabra pero Sam pareció necio a escuchar—Así está bien—se compadecía

* * *

— ¿A SAM?—gritaba Mire y Nía le tapaba la boca

—Se volvió una piedra en mi zapato…otro Romeo que sacar de la isla—le explicaba

—Nadie te va a ayudar…ni yo—explicaba—Te estás cavando tu propia tumba—la hacía entrar en razón

—Heather y Duncan lo hicieron con Geoff—explicaba

—Sí bueno, pero aquí nadie votara por él ni en mil años—intentaba hacerla razonar.

—Puede ser…pero nada perdemos por intentarlo—proponía la rubia

—Puede que te salga mal y al revés y te eliminen a ti—pensaba Mire y se apretaba la cabeza con sus manos.

—Perfecto… ¿entonces qué planeaste?—le preguntaba la rubia desconforme

—Una persona…—decía maliciosa Mire y luego secreteaba con la rubia que se le iluminaban los ojos.

* * *

Julieta se encontraba caminando sola al muelle, allí estaban Matt y Yashio jugando un ajedrez aunque se veía que Matt quería hacerle trampa al distraído Yashio

—Ok ¿estoy en el mundo del revés?—preguntaba divertida con poca voz y ellos miraban asombrados.

—Bueno, somos pocos hay que buscar algo que hacer—respondía Matt— Además Yashio no tienen ningún problema conmigo—expresaba el rubio

—Eres un idiota graduado en estupidez—le respondió, y Julieta soltaba una risa que le provocaba una tos.

—Pero no me odia—replicaba el rubio necio.

—Así que somos los solitarios ¿eh?—preguntaba ella

—Ok ¿hoy me gritaste y ahora me hablas?—curioseaba Yashio con tono molesto.

—Bueno estaba nerviosa, además esa en nuestra relación, nos odiamos pero nos hablamos—señalaba la muchacha sentándose y viendo el partido, que ganaba seguro Yashio.

—Jaque—decía él malvado.

—Suficiente, perdí tres partidas seguidas, yo me marcho—indicaba el rubio, y Julieta se sentaba en su lugar jugando para las fichas blancas

—Estúpido juego con sus cuadraditos que te marean—decía Matt dirigiéndose a su tienda.

—Escucha necesito un favor—decía Nía casi raptando al rubio

— ¿Nunca me esperaras en mi carpa con algo de comida y poca ropa? ¿Siempre me raptas?—preguntaba divertido

—Si muy lindo, escucha tengo el próximo eliminado—le decía el nombre en secreto y el abría los ojos.

—No lo sé Nía…—dudaba tocando su nuca

— ¿No lo sabes?—preguntaba achinando sus ojos que brillaban con la luna—Pues mejor que lo sepas para la fogata—

—Hey no te vayas… ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?—preguntaba tomándola de la mano.

—Bueno…eso se verá luego de esta eliminación—sonreía acariciando con un dedo el rostro del rubio, y luego marchándose.

_**Confesionario**_

—No estoy seguro—decía Matt con las manos en su cabello

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Fogata**

— ¿En serio?—reía en voz alta Liz con Trent— ¿Dónde estuviste?—le preguntaba Liz a Andrómeda

—Hablando con tu Romeo…—le decía y Liz desfiguraba su cara—Te dejo ganar para que impresiones a Trent…me lo confesó—le murmuraba y Liz quedaba inmóvil

—Bueno hora de los malvaviscos, Trent por favor vete al bote de una vez y despídanlo—apuntaba Chris cundo el músico se levantaba.

—La pase genial—decía y Sam rodaba sus ojos

—Sí, genial—no le daba importancia Chris—Ahora lo importante, los malvaviscos, Liz obviamente—y el Malvavisco se le salía de las manos y caía en la tierra— Nía y Mire otro malvavisco—y éstas se contentaban —Sam, Matt y Yashio—decía el anfitrión dejando para el final dos chicas.

— ¿Andy o Juli?—interrogaba con malicia Troy, aunque su querida Julieta estaba entre las últimas.

—Suerte—se deseaban mutuamente y ambas miraban al malvavisco en la mano de Chris.

—La que se queda es…—le daba suspenso—Julieta—decía cuando Andy se quedaba perpleja y luego se componía

—Al menos no quede entre las últimas con Yashio—bromeaba y Liz permanecía confusa

—Es mi culpa, te hice perder…—se lamentaba corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

—Tonterías, perdí por mi propia culpa y supongo que mi enemiga me gano de mano—miraba a Nía sonriente.

_**Confesionario**_

—Muy buena idea…resulta que eres bastante maliciosa—le decía Nía a Mire.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Suerte a todos, sí incluso a Nía, y que gane el mejor…obviamente no tu Nía—volvía a decir y se embarcaba con Trent saludando

—Muy bien—le susurraba Nía a Matt

— ¿Ahora nos veremos?—preguntaba él

—Claro…cuando quieras me vienes a buscar…—decía ella seductora

_**Confesionario**_

—Espero que Nía no se entere que no vote a Andrómeda…en realidad vote por Mire—se encogía de hombros

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Ehm…Sam—gritaba Liz.

— ¿Pasaste un buen rato con Trent?—preguntaba él algo celoso

—Algo así…no es tan divertido o espontáneo…—le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Parece un idiota a simple vista—gruñía

Primero Liz soltaba un risita—Gracias— le decía y le proporcionaba un beso sorpresa tomando a Sam de su rostro, luego se separaba y se marchaba dejándolo quieto.

—Bueno campistas suficiente por hoy… ¿Quieren seguir viendo cada vez menos campistas, y quieren ver quien finalmente de estos chicos llega a la final, además de a su hermosísimo, encantador y súper genial anfitrión?, pues no se pierdan ni un solo episodio de Total Drama Challenge— finalizaba Chris en el muelle.

**WOOOOW FINALMENTE ACTUALICÉ MI REALITY, Y ES QUE NO LOS TENGO ACOSTUMBRADO A TARDAR, PERO TUVE UNAS SEMANAS DURAS, QUE POR SUERTE PASARON, IGUAL NO SE PREOCUPEN NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL REALITY NI LOCA!, BUENO ¿LES GUSTÓ?, YA QUEDAN MENOS Y MENOS Y ENTRE ELLOS ESTA EL GANADOR. ¿ELIMINACIÓN SORPRESIVA? Y ADEMÁS MUUUUUUY DOLOROSAAAA ANDY ERA UNA DE LAS GRANDES FAVORITAS PARA GANAR...ESPERO NO ME MATEN! JAJAJA BUENO QUISIERA TERMINAR ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO ESTE REALITY ASI QUE VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR BIEN RAPIDO!, AHH BUENO SIN MÁS, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFURTADO, Y MIL GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS! Y A LOS Q LEEN MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS. **

**SUERTE**


	30. El amor esta en el aire

—HOLA HOLA—gritaba Sierra por el parlante

—Que dolor de cabeza—exclamaba Mire

—Si Sierra es insoportable—agregaba Nía aunque veía a la chica enferma, en su cama y salía corriendo a la enfermería donde estaba Cheff—Mir e está enferma—decía aún en pijama.

—Siempre un niño se enferma por algo—se quejaba el Cheff y seguía a Nía a su carpa, donde se encontraba Mire, pálida y con sus ojos ojerosos, midieron la fiebre y era altísima, así que el Cheff la dejo en la enfermería descansando.

—Dicen que todo vuelve—comentaba Liz en el almuerzo.

—No es necesario que me siente en la mesa de los idiotas—se movía de lugar Nía, dejando a Liz comiendo con Matt.

—Y eso que está de buen humor—comentaba el rubio haciendo reír a su compañera de cabello negro.

—Hola cam…—contaba Sierra—Campistas—decía luego

—Como habrán notado, la invitada de hoy es nuestra stalker preferida, Sierra—presentaba Chris.—Y el desafío…—

— ¿Dónde está mire?—preguntaba la muchacha de cabello violeta

—Enferma…supongo que será incapaz de competir—opinaba Nía

—Así es, dejándola completamente descuidada en esta fogata—añadía Troy.

—Bueno el desafío es acerca de quién sabe más de Cod…. —y Sierra le tapo la boca al conductor secreteando luego con ojos picaros, y transformando la cara del conductor— Bien pensado—decía—Bueno visto y considerando que hay parejitas, realizaremos el juego del amor, proporcionándoles a los muchachos la tarea de cumplir la cita de en sueño de una película de animación, ustedes deben comportarse como los protagonistas de dicha película y terminar con un beso si es posible—comentaba el anfitrión ante las caras de sorpresa.

—Liz y Sam, Nía y Matt y…—

—No, por favor…no le di un beso a James ¿creen que se lo voy a dar a Yashio?—preguntaba indignada Julieta

—Tampoco estoy conforme con el desafío flaquita—burlaba Yashio

—Bueno…las películas querida Sierra—decía Chris y ella pensaba en el momento—La dama y el vagabundo para Liz y Sam, una noche bajo las estrellas comiendo comida italiana con una hermosa música y terminando con ese dulce beso—se tomaba las manos la chica.

_**Confesionario**_

—La partida de Andy fue horrible…pero este desafío creo que me puede poner de buen humor…sin mencionar que será nuestra primera cita—comentaba Liz

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—La siguiente será…Aladdin para Yashio, una noche mágica por arabia sobre una alfombra voladora, conquistando a la princesa—sonreía enamoradiza cuando los mencionados se miraban con asco, y Troy se ponía rojo de la ira.

—Bueno parece que solo quedamos tú y yo—sonreía de lado Matt mirando a Nía que parecía disconforme pero no tanto.

—Para ustedes he pensado, la sirenita, en un bote un paseo romántico, donde ella permanece completamente callada—reía Sierra

—ESO ES TAN ESTÚPIDO—gritaba la rubia

—Podría practicar mantener la boca cerrada—comunicaba el anfitrión a Nía que quedaba disgustada ante la risa.

—Bueno a trabajar muchachos, mientras las chicas se preparan para su cita de en sueño—sonreía Chris—Y recuerden el equipo que gane, ganara un premio sorpresa, mientras que el equipo perdedor será el próximo que abandone la isla—y todos se miraban— Y no olviden la cita termina a las doce—terminaba por decir

—Nos vemos a la noche princesa—le decía Yashio al oído

_**Confesionario**_

—Es un criminal sin escrúpulos sin lugar a duda…y su "princesa" solo me causa escalofríos—temblaba Julieta

—Tendré una cita con Sam…estoy tan nerviosa ¿y si arruino todo?—se mordía las uñas Liz

— ¿No hablar?...Gracias Sierra—ironizaba la rubia cruzándose de piernas—Esto es culpa de Mire sí ella hubiese estado en perfectas condiciones nada de esto hubiese ocurrido—seguía disgustada.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Solo quedan minutos para la citas y he traído la cámara espía—decía Sierra con una cámara en su mano que filmaba sus pies caminando—Estamos camino a donde se encuentra Yashio preparando la cita para Julieta en el tejado de la cabaña de Chris—y allí se encontraba trabajando muy duro—Parece que el chico está entusiasmado—decía y Yashio con sus súper oídos llegó a escuchar, el lugar parecía realmente una noche en arabia y Yahsio estaba vestido acorde a la ocasión.

— ¿Qué quieres niña estúpida?—preguntaba y Sierra se sentía sumamente ofendida y lo reflejaba con su rostro en la cámara

— ¿Te tienes mucha fe?—le preguntaba

—Soy un rompe corazones tengo todo bajo control—indicaba fanfarrón

—Como sea—se aburría Sierra—Ahora queridos fanáticos de Total Drama, visitaremos donde esta Matt, en un bote en el río el cual se adentrara más adelante para crear un clima romántico—y cuando la cámara enfocaba al rubio se lo veía acostado en el muelle, más bien tomándose una siesta.

—No molestes—pedía dándose la vuelta

—Parece que Nía va a estar muy enfadada—reía Sierra—Y si para ustedes que estaban esperando con ansias, la pareja más buscada del momento, Sam, preparando la noche de comida italiana y romance—se endulzaba la voz de la muchacha cuando hablaba y allí estaba Sam preparando fideos, y arreglando todo, tenia ropa de vagabundo, pero aún así se veía muy bien, y a diferencia que los días normales, esta vez su abultado cabello se veía ordenado.

—Todo tiene que salir bien, cero márgenes de error—se preocupaba el muchacho.

—Y ahora sí, a ver a las damas—recitaba la invitada corriendo con su cámara, en un momento pareciera que la muchacha se tropieza pues el enfoque de la cámara comienza a dar millones de vueltas tras unos grititos de Sierra, hasta que finalmente se detiene, y encuentra a Liz.

— ¿Estaré bien?—se preguntaba con un lindo vestido, vistiendo como una verdadera dama.

—Oh luces tan linda—alagaba Sierra y Liz se asustaba

— ¿HACE CUANTO ESTAS AQUÍ? ¿ QUE ESCUCHASTE?—preguntaba aterrada

—Ehm…nada—respondía

—Vete…estoy…ocupada—fingía avergonzada creyendo que Sierra había escuchado algo.

—Ok…no queremos que la novia se ponga nerviosa— decía y la cara de Liz se transformaba de vergüenza en enojo—Seguiremos con nuestra sirenita—y allí estaba Nía con un vestido rosa y una peluca rojiza

—Este color me queda horrible…—comentaba frente a un espejo—Estúpida Sierra, con su estúpido desafío—y la muchacha ofendida fingía una tos para que la rubia se diese cuenta que estaba detrás de ella. — ¡Sierra!—se alarmaba

—Si la misma—miraba fijo

—Súper tu desafío—fingía

—Suerte Nía…ah me olvidaba Matt aún no ha preparado nada—terminaba de decir la invitada dejando a la rubia con la peor cara de sorpresa e ira, tanto así que cerraba sus puños bruscamente y Sierra se iba con una leve risita—Y finalmente la princesa árabe—y allí abrió la puerta donde estaba Julieta cambiándose.

— ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A GOLPEAR?—preguntaba casi sin ropa

—Lo siento… ¿crees que estas lista?—le preguntaba Sierra del otro lado de la puerta

—NUNCA SE PARA QUE ESTOY LISTA EN ESTE REALITY—gritaba la muchacha nerviosa por el accidente recién ocurrido.

—Parece que alguien esta de malas… ¿te hubiese gustado que fuese James verdad?—preguntaba picara Sierra

—Me hubiese gustado que fuese un gigantesco gusano extraterrestre que escupe pus por su boca en vez de Yashio—decía con un tono enojado.

—Claramente va a haber mucho drama…volvemos a estudios—apagaba la cámara

— ¿Quién le dio autorización?—preguntaba Chris y todos levantaban los hombros —Como sea…es hora del desafío… ¿estarán listos nuestros finalistas para un poco de amor en la isla?—preguntaba y las tres muchachas salían.

— ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?—preguntaba Julieta ya disfrazada con la ropa adecuada y una peluca negra.

—Nía debes ir al muelle a esperar a tu hermoso príncipe, Julieta debes esperar aquí, al igual que Liz—decía Troy y de mala gana la supuesta sirenita iba sola hacia el muelle.

—No se muevan amigos, ahora será el turno de espiar a las asombrosas citas, suerte—deseaba Chris riendo mientras las chicas quedaban completamente ofendidas.

—Esto es ridículo—decía Julieta

—Mmm…si completamente—respondía Liz, aunque estaba ansiosa de que llegase su cita.

_**Primera Cita**_

—Tarde dulzura—decía Matt con disfraz también, botas negras, un jean ajustado, y una camisa blanca que tenía hasta la mitad desabrochada.

—P…. —y Matt le ponía un dedo en la boca

—Esta va a ser la mejor cita que hemos tenido en años, porque estarás completamente callada—le decía mientras la ayudaba a subirse al bote, Nía lo hacía, aunque nada de esto le complacía, ella pensaba más bien como si fuese una broma de todos en contra de ella.—Bueno principalmente…—y le entregaba unas flores blancas a lo que Nía sorprendida miraba a Matt—Se que es un desafío…y lo quiero hacer bien—le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia que se mantenía sonriente ante el gesto, mientras él remaba para adentrarse a al río, Nía miraba el lugar lleno de estrellas, la noche era hermosa, y Matt estaba muy acorde a todo, los ojos de ella pasaban de llenarse de ira, a llenarse de sorpresa y comenzaba a disfrutar del escenario.—Supongo que aquí estamos bien…perdidos—reía y le daba una botella con un liquido, ella desconfiaba y tomaba era fuerte…seguramente Matt había llenado botellas de gaseosa con algún alcohol, Nía primero fruncía el seño pero ante la cara de picardía de Matt se dejo llevar por el momento.—Parece que al final tendremos que besarnos…si queremos ganar el desafío ¿no?—preguntaba ante la mirada reprobatoria de la muchacha—Me suponía que esa iba a ser tu cara…sabes creo que este es el mejor desafío— le decía acariciando la mejilla de Nía y poniéndola completamente incómoda, comenzaba a sonrojarse—Parece que la chica mala del reality se avergüenza—burlaba Matt y luego tomaba el brazo de la rubia para atraerla hacia él.

—Parece que esta cita va muy bien…mejor veamos la siguiente—decía Chris aburrido de la perfecta cita de en sueños de Matt y Nía.

— ¿Lista?—preguntaba Yashio vestido de árabe, y Julieta de mala gana se ponía de pie

—Suerte—saludaba a Liz que esperaba aburrida en un escalón acostada.

_**Segunda Cita.**_

—No creas que me agrada ni un poco—decía Julieta a quien Yashio la llevaba en brazos debido a que realmente la cita seria en una alfombra mágica, luego fueron al tejado y allí con una alfombra árabe y unas frutas se quedaron para disfrutar de la velada o…no.

—Tampoco a mí, de todos los desafíos este es el más estúpido—señalaba

—No quiero ni hablar contigo, si pierdo no pierdo nada te votaran a ti de seguro—aseguraba ella dándole la espalda a Yashio.

—Eso crees…pero puede qué seas tú flaquita—le decía al oído.

—Primero, deja de hablarme al oído no me gusta, segundo deja de llamarme flaquita me repugnas cuando lo haces y tercero…deja de fingir que esto es una cita—se alteraba

—Como sea…pero cuando estés eliminada no me culpes a mi—le decía con una sonrisa malévola.

—Bueno quieres fingir una maldita cita…pues empecemos —se reponía y miraba al cielo, se quedaba perdida en la cantidad de estrellas esa noche.

—Sé que soy un ser del infierno, pero se como complacer a una dama—le decía entregándole una flor y colocándola en el cabello de Julieta.

—Solo fingiré, solo fingiré, sin vomitar—decía en voz baja, aunque Yashio la escuchaba.

—A mí también me repugna bastante, pero imagino que eres otra persona y trato de hacer que funcione, ambos llegamos muy lejos…no puedes arruinarlo por un capricho—apuntaba y Julieta arqueaba la ceja escuchando atentamente al chico.

—Te escucho—

—Finge que no me conoces, o que…soy tu amado James—decía y ella lo empujaba lejos de ella.

—Para que finja primero debes dejar de comportarte como Yashio hablando como un villano y diciendo cosas que sabes que me ofenderán ¿ok?—ofrecía la mano en forma de cerrar un trato.

—Hecho—apretujaba su mano.

—Parece que habrá drama—se frotaba las manos Chris con Troy indignado de fondo jugando con Cheff al póker mientras Sierra miraba el monitor con Chris—Veamos a nuestra pareja número tres—se divertía Chris

_**Tercer Cita**_

— ¿Muy tarde?—preguntaba Sam apareciendo con un ramo de flores rotas.

—No…para nada—decía Liz limpiando su rostro, pues casi se había quedado dormida.

—Vamos—la invitaba tomándola de la mano y ambos iban directo a donde Sam había armado todo, cocinado los espaguetis, y donde estaba todo listo.

—Wow Sam lo hiciste todo… ¿solo?—preguntaba Liz cuando Sam la invitaba a sentarse.

—Si…desearía haber tenido ayuda—reía y ella le sonreía a todo momento.

—Sam quisiera…pedirte disculpa por todo este tiempo…—pero el chico no la dejaba terminar.

—No necesitas disculparte—le besaba la mano—Soy algo torpe pero juro desde el momento que te vi—le decía y ella lo callaba.

—Mejor continuamos con la cita—sonreía y ambos se miraban, queriendo que termine el desafió para irse solos lejos de las cámaras, no era un simple desafío para ellos.

—Sam… ¿ese olor es a quemado?—preguntaba Liz y el muchacho miraba la salsa…se había quemado completamente y el chico quería tratar de arreglar ese error, pero solo logro quemar el trapo con el que estaba tomando la sartén donde cocinaba la salsa.—¿No necesitas ayuda?—preguntaba del otro lado Liz que solo escuchaba pero no veía nada.

—Está todo bien—mentía él cuando se le caía una olla en el pie y lo dejaba con inmenso dolor, decidía dejar todo así e ir donde estaba Liz.

— ¿La salsa?—preguntaba

— ¿Salsa?...ehm no hay, soy alérgico —engañaba a Liz

—Bueno…supongo que estará bien igual—decía ella probando la insulsa pasta y luego no pudo evitar escupir esa asquerosidad a la que Sam había llamado espagueti.

—Lo siento…a mi me gustaban—dijo él cuando vio a Liz escupir la comida.

—Soy un asco…—decía ella al ver que había dejado todos los zapatos de Sam manchados

—No hay problema…—dijo levantándose para limpiar sus zapatos pero había tirado toda la mesa haciendo que el jugo de uva callera sobre el vestido de Liz.

—De ahora en más iré yo—dijo ella cuando ambos ponían la mesa de pies, y las cosas que había sobre ella.

—Soy un fracaso—se lamentaba Sam.

_**Primera Pareja**_

—No creo que le quede mucho a esta cita—le decía Matt a Nía que ahora había vuelto a sentarse y miraba el agua azul tan profunda.—¿Te aburres? Debe ser difícil no hablar para ti—la burlaba el rubio acariciando el cabello de Nía sacándole la peluca —Me gusta más el rubio—y Nía volvía a sonrojarse, y parecía querer hablar pero el desafío por supuesto se lo impedía —No tienes que besarme si no quieres…no creo que Yashio y Julieta lo hagan tampoco…sería raro—se estremecía Matt y ella soltaba una risa—Suerte que Mire estuvo enferma para que podamos tener una cita ¿no? —le preguntaba y la sirenita no respondía, miraba los ojos de Matt que brillaban con la luz de Luna y el chico hacia lo mismo con los ojos de Nía, entonces tomo los remos y comenzó a volver, la chica primero se sorprendió, y luego quedo triste ante notar que la cita había terminado, y que ahora volverían a la rutina del reality que por un instante había olvidado. —Parece fácil…pero no lo es—decía Matt refiriéndose a remar pero Nía estaba tan ensimismada en su mundo que no podía escuchar, ambos llegaron al muelle—Y aquí es donde termina nuestra cita…hemos tenido algunas pero esta sin duda fue la mejor—le decía ayudándola a subir al muelle y ella sonreía dándole un sí por respuesta con aquella mueca—Bueno…suerte sirenita—le decía y Nía cuando él se alejaba con su bote corría la confesionario.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Pueden creerlo?...fue todo tan distinto, Matt fue distinto y no el mismo idiota de todos los días…es extraño pero lamento no haberlo besado—confesaba completamente avergonzada

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

_**Segunda Pareja.**_

Ambos se encontraban sumamente aburridos mirando las estrellas.

—Esto debería terminar—dijo Julieta mirando la noche y luego Yashio la miro a ella.

—Sabes cómo debe terminar—le decía y ella se echaba hacia atrás.

—Mira sabes que no lo haré no he besado a James no lo haré contigo—se alejaba

—Lo supuse…tampoco es que me encante la tarea de besarte—se quedaba quieto ahora, ambos se miraron aburridos, y luego comieron unas frutas para pasar el tiempo— ¿Por qué demonios no besaste a James?—soltó el chico

—Pues…no te incumbe ¿sí?—respondió muy enojada.

—Ya entiendo…eres de la clase de chicas que son histéricas…claro—comprendía y ella se ofendía— No me considero histérica, me considero una chica difícil de conseguir no soy otra más de la lista de nadie— le decía apuntándolo con el dedo y transformando su rostro.

—Eres una más en la lista de Troy—reía

—Por ello…no seré una más en la lista de nadie—seguía completamente ofendida—Es la peor cita y no puedo creer que sea la primera—dijo ella suspirando.

— ¿La primera? Creí que habías tenido muchas—reía el chico

—¡NO!, obviamente—se cruzaba de brazos

—Mira solo por hoy, no soy tu enemigo, mañana volveré a odiarte y hacer tu vida miserable, pero hoy seremos compañeros—le dedicaba una mirada amigable, extraño en Yashio.

—Como sea…Miley fue tu amiga y casi la traicionas—le marcaba y el chico ahora se cruzaba de brazos.

—Fue una confusión…—decía en murmuro.

—Podemos intentar nuevamente tener una cita normal…pero debes dejar de insultarme—le decía Julieta

—Me gustaría pero ya debemos irnos—señalaba

— ¿Ya?...comenzaba a ver tu lado humano—apuntaba ella cuando él la montaba en su hombro y la llevaba nuevamente a la cabaña.

—Bueno eso nunca va a volver a suceder—sonreía el malvado

—Creo que no fue tan malo…no eres James…pero podría haber sido peor—declaraba Julieta

—Podría haber sido Alicard—burlaba Yashio

—Eso no hubiese sido malo—lo regañaba cuando llegaban—Adiós…—le decía dudosa.

—Ya lo sé flaquita hubieses muerto por besarme…y no le contare a nadie lo de tu primera cita—reía Yashio burlando a Julieta que quedaba con ira

_**Tercer Pareja**_

— ¿Sam esas son las albóndigas?—se aterraba Liz ante unas bolas de carne cruda.

—Deben estar deliciosas—intentaba probar una el muchacho y Liz las arrojaba lejos.

—Vale le esfuerzo que has puesto… mejor vamos a hablar—lo invitaba lejos de donde Sam pudiese arruinar algo.

— ¿De qué?—decía él con las manos sudadas.

—Sam estas muy nervioso…tranquilo—lo confortaba Liz acariciando sus manos.

—Bueno… ¿sabes que hace una semana tenía un enorme pelo encarnado en la barbilla?, tuve que sacarlo y salió pus por todos lados—describía divertido y ella se repugnaba.

—Mejor hablo yo—decía

—Bueno…es que soy torpe en las citas…he arruinado todas mis citas desde que tuve la primera con la capitana del equipo de soccer en sexto grado—recordaba Sam.

—Si arruinas esta cita por completo perderemos ¿lo sabes?—preguntaba Liz asustada

—Claro, no soy idiota…pero no podía decírtelo o ibas a asustarte y no ibas a querer tener una cita conmigo—declaraba él.

—Sam tranquilo…piensa que estamos solos no hay cámaras no es un desafío solo somos nosotros dos—lo trataba de tranquilizar

— ¿No estás molesta?—preguntaba

—No…—contestaba Liz y él la abrazaba

—Sin duda eres la chica más linda y dulce—le decía acariciando su cabello

—Bueno Sam ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?—preguntaba Liz y el chico se volvía a aterrar

—Ehm…solo nos queda un minuto—ella abría los ojos como dos platos—Entonces bésame y terminaremos— se acercaba

—No puedo besarte por qué sí, Sam…debemos correr el riesgo…pero no puedo besarte en un desafío—se alejaba ella y el chico quedaba triste.

—Bueno…es justo, volvamos—le decía y llevaba a Liz a la cabaña donde estaba Julieta ya cambiada de ella misma y Nía también.

—Gracias por todo Sam…te veo más tarde—sonreía Liz

—Eso—dijo él y cuando dio la vuelta cayo contra la tierra pero rápidamente se levanto y volvió a caminar.

—Nos veremos en la fogata—decía por el parlante Chris—Y anunciaremos la pareja ganadora y la perdedora queridos tortolos—reía

—Como lo odio—se estremecía Julieta.

**Fogata**

Los seis chicos, y Mire con una manta en sus hombros, y una bolsa de agua caliente en su cabeza estaban sentados esperando sus malvaviscos.

—Bien saluden a Sierra que tan amablemente me acompaño toda la tarde con sus estupideces del fan club de Cody—decía entre dientes el conductor y ella se despedía.

— ¿Y no hay ganador?—preguntaba ansioso Yashio.

—Que buena pregunta querido Yakiro, pues no hay ganador ya que nadie beso a nadie, convirtiéndose todos en perdedores—y los seis chicos se miraban entre sí.

—Un momento… ¿Quién tenía que besar a quien?—preguntaba completamente sorprendida Mire.

—Como decía, aunque no hay ganador, si hay un perdedor, y la pareja perdedora es…la de Sam y Liz—señalaba y ambos se miraban perplejos.

— ¿Y esto como se resuelve?—preguntaba Yashio aburrido.

—Pues un desempate entre ambos para ver quién se queda en la isla—dijo Chris otorgándoles unas almohadas con las que tendrían que pelear —En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?—preguntaba y ambos se miraban de reojo.

—No…no puedo—dijo y Sam y arrojo las almohadas al agua.

— ¿Entonces qué propones?—preguntaba Troy tratando de atrapar las recientemente lanzadas.

—Me voy…y dejan a Liz—dijo él chico cabizbajo—Supongo que llegue más lejos de lo que yo mismo esperaba—decía ante la triste mirada de Matt y Julieta.

—Es mi culpa Sam…debería irme yo—se ofrecía Liz.

—Arruine toda la cita, definitivamente si hay alguien que se debe ir…ese debo ser yo—y Liz trataba de retenerlo.

—Bien alguien se debe ir, así que lo dejamos a la suerte, cara se va Liz, cruz se va Sam—y con una moneda en el aire, el anfitrión decidiría quien abandonaba la isla, ambos se sostenían las manos , nerviosos y entonces cayó en las manos del anfitrión que obviamente miro antes que todos y tapo el resultado. — Liz te quedas en la isla—y le entregaba el malvavisco mostrándole la moneda, y Sam la abrazaba fuertemente.

—No es justo—decía ella con el malvavisco, pero en ese instante Sam la beso dejándola sin habla.

—Nos vemos afuera a todos…supongo que los extrañare incluso a Yashio y a Nía—saludaba fuertemente a todos.

—Sam…para el camino—le arrojaba el malvavisco Liz y el chico lo comía, entonces los otros campistas hacían lo mismo y Sam se alegraba de llevarse comida.

—Solo queda una pareja ¿o no lo somos?—le preguntaba Matt a Nía.

—Aún somos competencia…—le decía ella sonriendo—Suerte Matt y, me olvidaba—y dando la vuelta le daba un pequeño y fugaz beso— Me había olvidado de darte eso, el chico quedaba completamente estático.

—Cuanto amor ¿no? Solo quedan que se besen ustedes dos—burlaba a Troy y el Cheff, el anfitrión, a quienes no les causaba ni un poco de risa—Como sea… ¿quieren ver menos campistas, más desafíos anormales, más de su único anfitrión? Pues sigan los últimos episodios de Total Drama Challenge—terminaba el hombre y el Cheff y Troy lo arrojaban al agua— ¡MI PEINADO!—les gritaba

**BUENO UN DESAFÍO LINDO JAJAJA, LASTIMA QUIEN SE RETIRA...SE QUE ME VAN A ODIAR...PERO SAM ESTA MAS ALLA DE GANAR Y SIENDO QUE AL GANADOR/ GANADORA LO TENGO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO PODÍA ELEGIR A SAM. ...A VER POR QUIEN APUESTAN AHORA¡?...GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS X LEER...NO CREO LLEGAR ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO PERO VOY A PONER TODO DE MI PARA TERMINARLO. POR CIERTO...SÍ ESTE REALITY FUESE REAL ME GUSTARÍA COMO PAREJA QUE NO ES CANNON YASHIOXJULI JAJAJA YO Y MIS IDEAS...BUENO QUE OPINAN DE LAS CITAS? Y DE LA POBRE MIRE...QUE LE HABRÁ PASADO?. MIL GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y POR LEERLO...Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**SUERTE**


	31. Ejercítate

— ¿Campistas no creen que están algo pasados de peso?—preguntaba Chris en la hora del almuerzo, eran tan pocos que se sentaban todos juntos.

—Creo que no comemos bien—se quejo Mireya mirando a Troy de reojo con ira.

—Yo creo que no quieren comer—remarcaba la palabra No, el chico sonriendo.

—Como sea solo digan , SÍ—se irritaba el conductor, y todos miraban desinteresados y se quedaban callados, burlando al anfitrión, éste miraba irritado a los campistas esperando ese "si", pero nunca llego a sus oídos.

—No—soltó finalmente Nía.

—Bueno, por ello su invitado especial es Tyler—dijo sin más aún enfadado.

—Odio a este tipo—dijo Matt sin mirar al invitado, por alguna razón estaban todos crispados.

_**Confesionario**_

—Definitivamente la isla no es lo mismo sin Sam, él le daba vida a éste lugar—confesaba Julieta triste—Primero Crystalle, segundo Francisco, luego James y ahora Sam…creo que soy algo así como un amuleto de mala suerte—se tapaba la cara con las dos manos.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Hola a todos…Matt mi amigo—fue corriendo a saludar al rubio que solo lo miraba con intriga

—Bueno el desafío de Tyler consistía en una pequeña serie de ejercicios…que creo que extenderé por el bien de ustedes—disfrutaba entregándole la noticia Chris.

—Te odio…—expresaba Mire.

—Eres más linda con otras caras ¿sabes?—le comentaba Troy a la muchacha y Julieta iba a responder pero notó que el chiste coqueto no fue dirigido a ella, Nía soltó una pequeña risa y la mueca de Mire fue tan extraña que sería imposible de articular.

—Bueno vamos a las corredoras—y unas maquinas como era usual, en muy mal estado se presentaban ante ellos.

—Deben acumular puntos, que ira contando esta corredora automática— mostraba Tyler y se tropezaba con una roca, que lo hacía caer en una máquina, la cual se encendía y lo disparaba contra un árbol.

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó preocupada Liz.

— ¿Le importa a alguien?—decía Matt riendo.

—Como decía Tyler, antes de hacer una estupidez— compartía la risa del rubio el anfitrión— Deberán acumular puntos, esta es la primer etapa…así que cada uno vaya a una corredora—y de inmediato cada campista escogía una de ellas.

—En sus marcas…listos…YA—anunciaba la partida y todos corrían a paso moderado claro para hacer más tiempo y más puntos.

—Es obvio quién ganará esto—les decía Yashio con un paso más veloz que los demás y muy buenos puntos.

—No mal gastes…tu aliento—reía Mire y Troy carcajeaba del chiste de ésta.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa?—preguntaba Julieta

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Rápidos campistas—exigía Chris a los exhaustos, Liz Salió de inmediato disparada por la maquina.

—Una menos—decía Cheff

—Vamos Matt eso es muy poco—alentaba Tyler con una sonrisa, y el chico lo ignoraba rechinando los dientes.

—Nía te estás quedando atrás—marcaba Chris y la rubia ponía todo su esfuerzo, pero se daba por vencida.

—Bueno hasta acá veremos todos los puntajes—resaltaba Tyler cuando ellos quedaban en la tierra tirados con un cansancio impresionante.

— ¿Preparados para la siguiente prueba?—reía Chris observando como el Cheff llevaba la nota de cada uno de los participantes en una planilla con sus nombres.

—No estoy preparada para nada—se deprimía Liz con las piernas cansadas.

—Arriba…—la ayudaba Matt que era tironeado del brazo por cierta rubia.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—le preguntaba muy cerca

—Mmm…ayudo a Liz—dudaba al principio y la rubia frunció su nariz con desagrado.

—Que sea la último que haces…no puedes andar haciéndote pasar por mi novio si ayudas a mi enemiga—señalaba el rostro de Matt con el dedo muy de cerca, tanto que el quedaba bizco de solo mirarlo.

—Esta…bien—resoplaba

—Ese es mi Matty—lo besaba en la mejilla.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Olvide completamente lo competitiva que es Nía—recordaba con odio en la cámara

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Siguiendo con la rutina de ejercicio démosle la bienvenida a la famosa bicicleta estática—presentaba Chris y las bicicletas eran puestas en escena.

—Creo que mis piernas no aguantaran mucho—expresaba Liz aún triste

—Ánimo—la animaba Julieta—No pienses en el dolor…eso me sirve mucho—y Liz sonreía aunque esta no fuese su amiga ni nada parecido.

— ¿Qué sucede hoy…porque todos animan a Liz?—preguntaba Nía con bronca ante su compañera.

—No lo sé…es un día extraño, Troy no deja de mirarme—se asustaba Mire con la mirada del interno en su nuca.

—Preparados campistas…—y todos se ponían en posiciones— ¡YA!—daba comienzo McLean.

De inmediato éstos comenzaron a pedalear tan rápido como pudieron, Julieta por extraño que sonaba llevaba la delantera por muchos puntos, y la última era Mire con un cansancio importante en sus piernas, pero Nía le impedía moverse la silla y abandonar.

— ¿Cansada?—preguntaba Tyler.

—No…para nada—ironizaba Mire con una sonrisa, cuando Troy aún seguía clavándole la mirada.

_**Confesionario**_

—BASTA TROY—gritaba a la cámara la chica

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Ya veo porque están en tan poca forma—reía Yashio ganándole a Julieta con los puntos.

—Si seguro…Miley se veía tan delgada—decía con poco aliento Liz.

— ¿Recuerdan a Sam? Porque yo no…digo, ahora que se fue nadie lo extraña… ¿Cómo se siente ser la culpable?—le preguntaba el muchacho a la chica de cabello negro que solo se detenía y lo miraba con odio.

—No seas tan estúpido—lo regañaba con poco aliento Julieta

— ¿Aún quieres ese beso flaquita?—sonreía malicioso y perverso, a lo que su compañera solo ignoro el comentario.

—Bien…ya está campistas un descanso de 10 minutos y volvemos—señalaba Chris y ellos abandonaban a los 6 campistas restantes.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con Sam? Parece que te olvidaste de la grandiosa bofetada que tuviste que soportar de mi amada mano derecha—enfrentaba Liz a Yashio

— ¿Alguien está nerviosa?— desafiaba el chico.

—Creo que no es momento de pelear…—trataba Matt de separar a una Liz muy nerviosa

—No los detengas, que el show continúe—comentaba Nía con furia.

— ¿Tu también quieres una?—ofrecía Liz a la rubia Mientras Matt la retenía

—Vamos…golpéame—burlaba la rubia poniendo su nariz tan cerca como podía de Liz

—Espero que puedas contra dos, tontita—reía Mire acompañando a Nía

—Es suficiente chicas—trataba de calmar las aguas Matt

—Hey…tomemos las cosas con calma—se ponía en medio Julieta—Somos pocos y falta poco para que terminemos, no es tiempo de pelear—y ante ese comentario Yashio reía.

—Yo no me acercaría a la viuda negra—le decía cuando Nía acompañaba con una risa, seguida por Mire.

—Quizás si sea tiempo de pelear— miraba Julieta a Nía, ambas eran de la misma estatura pero la contextura de Julieta era notablemente más delgada que la de Nía.

—No aguantarías ni un minuto, Flaquita—le empujaba con un dedo en la frente, y allí Matt tuvo que sostener a ambas aunque le costara.

—Entonces somos… ¿tres contra dos?—examinaba Mire cuando Yashio se ponía del lado de ellas.

— ¿Matt?—preguntaba Nía, y el chico quedaba en la duda.

— ¿Saben qué? Si quieren matarse, pues háganlo no es mi problema…Jason tenía razón las mujeres están completamente locas—se retiraba del lugar para sentarse más alejado, las mirabas echaban chispas por sí mismas, el grupo de chicas en cualquier momento iba a empezar a matarse y conociendo a Yashio no tenia problema en ayudar a Nía y Mire para destruir a las otras dos.

—Volví…parece que hay un poco de tensión—comentaba el anfitrión disfrutando el momento

—Al grano McLean—pedía Matt

—Bueno, aquí verán que Tyler y Troy trajeron los pesas con el contador de puntos—y unas pequeñas pesas, una para cada brazo de cada campista, eran entregadas.

—Bien…soy mucho más fuerte de brazos—decía Liz mirando a Nía de reojo.

—Suerte debiluchas—burlaba Mire

_**Confesionario.**_

— ¿Por qué creímos que Mire era dulce y tierna?—preguntaba Julieta

—Como me lo imaginaba…Mire y Julieta están peleando por mi…era de esperar—sonreía Troy a la cámara

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Listos… ¡ya!—anunciaba Chris ahora con un silbato.

—Apuesto a que este desafío lo gana Yashio—decía Cheff a Chris al oído.

— ¿Puedo apostar? Voy por Mire—decía Troy felizmente

—Bueno…si ustedes votan, yo elegiré a Matt—sonreía Tyler cuando Matt no le dirigía ni una mirada.

—Entonces elijo…a la mimada del Reality—señalaba Chris a Nía que se esforzaba con cada pesa por igual—Bueno muchachos, al que ganan lo tratara como un rey y a su caballo por supuesto—decía las reglas McLean, refiriéndose a los campistas como caballos.

—Hecho—decían los otros al unísono.

— ¿Y si gana una de las otras dos?—preguntaba Troy confundido.

—Pues…deberemos disfrazarnos de bananas y rodar por la isla en los desechos de los jabalíes—burlaba Chris incrédulo de que eso pueda pasar, y los otros seguían con risas.

—Esto esta tan pesado…—abandonaba Mire

—Y yo soy la débil—reía Julieta.

—Te corrijo, flaquita no débil…solo anoréxica—le respondía Nía

—Si no tuviese las pesas te golpearía en tu nariz operada—se refería a la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa Barbie de mala calidad, estas cansada?—la burlaba Liz, y la rubia resoplaba fuerte para aguantar la ira y el cansancio, en un momento impensado, Yashio soltó una pesa y se le cayó en un pie.

—Cuidado con tu propio pie, idiota—lo burlaba Liz.

_**Confesionario**_

—Mis manos sudaban y las pesas eran de mala calidad—se excusaba Yashio—Julieta y Liz no me ganaron…—dejaba en claro con los brazos cruzados

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Suficiente por hoy—los detenía Chris para llevarlos a la nueva y última prueba por pasar.

—Tomen pónganlos en su brazo izquierdo—les recomendaba Tyler con unas pequeñas fajas para los brazos que cada uno se coloco.

—Ese es el último contador, luego contaremos sus puntos, para así proclamar al único ganador—les decía Chris con un trofeo que había traído Tyler.

— ¿Genial no?, lo gane un triatlón—codeaba a Matt que solo miraba el trofeo desinteresado.

_**Confesionario**_

—Debe ser una broma, al único que no le quiero hablar…no puede dejar de buscarme y contarme cosas que no me interesan—maldecía cabizbajo Matt

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

— ¿Cansados?...solo deberán hacer flexiones—preguntaba McLean—…¡YA! — daba la orden de improvisto y todos se arrojaban a la tierra para hacer las benditas flexiones de brazos, o sea lagartijas.

—No creo aguantar mucho mas—reclamaba Liz con sus brazos temblando.

—Ánimo…no pueden ganarnos—le susurraba Julieta, aliada por el día de hoy de Liz.

—Mi cuerpo me pide que me detenga—expresaba Mire con dolor.

— ¡Y tu compañera que no!—le exigía Nía, a lo cual la chica con disgusto seguía esforzándose pero sus brazos flaqueaban y se desplomaba pronto en la tierra.

—Una menos—reía Matt

— ¿Así que ya elegiste?—curioseaba Nía

—Estoy solo…si preguntas pero puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras, Nikki—al decir esto Nía se desplomó de igual forma que su compañera.

—No creo aguantar mucho más…tampoco creo ganar—decía Liz sin aire y se detenía para quedarse acostada, luego se ponía boca arriba mirando el cielo, que comenzaban a caer unas gotas, el día se había nublado y la falta de aire, y el calor debilitaba a los campistas.

—Bueno solo somos nosotros tres—marcaba Yashio

—No hables—le pedía Julieta un tanto cansada.

—Suficiente guerreros, la lluvia impedirá todo y aunque adoro viéndolos sufrir debo detenerlos ya que nuestras defectuosas maquinas se romperán aún mas…vayan a donde quieran nos vemos a la noche en la tan amada…fogata—asustaba a los campistas que corrían a tomar unas gotas de agua, jugo, lo que sea.

—Eres asombrosa—le decía Matt en voz baja a Julieta.

—No lo creo…tengo algo de suerte—decía ella mojando con agua su nuca.

_**Confesionario**_

—Julieta es la única que quedo en pie…no es la primera vez que lo hace…creo que sería inteligente si…me alió con ella…o muy estúpido quizás—se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

La lluvia comenzó a invadir la isla, provocando un viento que llevaba volando cualquier animal, y hacia que cualquier que estuviese en la playa tragara cantidades de arena y agua. Mientras los campistas desde la cabaña de manualidades, con algunas telas rotas de antiguos desafíos, miraban desde la ventana.

—Solo somos seis—se asombraba Matt

—Que bueno, sabes contar—lo burlaba Yashio

—No empieces algo que no puedes terminar—miraba Liz al chico, que solo mordía su labio inferior ante el comentario.

— ¿Vamos a estar toda la tarde peleando?—preguntaba Julieta escribiendo en el vidrio empañado, sorpresivamente muchas letras jotas.

—Como tú quieras…—jugaba con ella Nía mientras reía maliciosa con Mire

_**Confesionario**_

—Nía se cree la gran cosa porque es la única que conserva un aliado al menos…—decía entre dientes Julieta

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Qué es esto?—le preguntaba Mire a Troy que traía comida asquerosa, y entre ellos un muffin de chocolate, con chips en él del mismo.

—Para ti…—sonreía y Julieta fruncía el seño

—Gracias—disfrutaba la muchacha comiendo en frente de sus compañeros con Nía, cuando ellos debían alimentarse con esas galletitas misteriosas de miles sabores y ninguno de ellos apetitoso.

_**Confesionario**_

—Esto de tener a Troy de mi lado no esta tan mal…—se regocijaba la muchacha

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Tendremos fogata de todas formas?—le preguntaba Matt escupiendo una uña de algún animal que había ingerido mediante las horrendas galletitas.

—Por supuesto…si la lluvia no se detiene, pues entonces se celebrara aquí con un candelabro—informaba Troy

— ¿Estas…bien?—curioseaba Julieta

— ¿Eso te importa?—le preguntaba tosco y salía de la habitación el interno.

— ¿Eh?—quedaba confundida

—Parece que alguien dejo de tener el apoyo de Troy—reía Nía burlando a Julieta

—Cada vez pienso más en la posibilidad de poner veneno en ese muffin—decía Liz y Julieta la tomaba del brazo.

—Mejo vamos a la lluvia, prefiero mojarme y volarme, que quedarme con estas ratas—y dejaban el lugar para salir a la playa donde el viento podía volar a Julieta prácticamente, y ambas reían bajo la lluvia por el hecho ridículo de estar allí en vez de adentro. Matt al ver la escena tuvo un leve deseo de salir que Nía pudo leer en su mente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Matty?—y el quedó mudo.

—Ya no lo sé…—le contestaba y salía con las chicas a jugar en la lluvia donde ni bien salieron estaban empapados.

—Qué tontería…—resoplaba Yashio

—Si…tontería—decía Mire deseosa de estar allí divirtiéndose y no donde estaba aburriéndose.

—Podríamos ir a…—trataba de decir Nía pero luego su competitividad le gano, y se quedo estática mirando a los de afuera—Matt las pagara…—

La tarde pasaba, mientras los chicos de afuera se divertían, los de adentro morían por saber que estaban hablando y morían por hacer algo más divertido que mirarse las caras, a excepción de Yashio que parecía completamente contento con su estado de ánimo y con el clima.

—Debemos complotar—soltó Mireya

— ¿Contra Matt?—pregunto Nía deseosa.

—No creo que sea problema, pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo—dijo

—Te escucho—se sumaba Yashio y el trió se reunió para hablarse de la votación de la fogata.

—CAMPISTAS LLEGO LA HORA—decía Chris cuándo la noche se acababa de poner

— ¿Ya?—preguntaba Julieta con una sonrisa, y su ropa empapada.

—Si, por supuesto—sonreía Troy

—Oh…no...—notaba Matt la alianza por aquellos tres que permanecían con una sonrisa

_**Confesionario**_

—Creyeron que se iban a burlar de nosotros…pero somos mejores—se recostaba Yashio con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Bien...el ganador del desafío de Tyler es…Julieta—celebraba Chris y Troy aplaudía desganado.

—Felicitaciones, estas entre los mejores 5…o con más suerte—la felicitaba Troy

—Siguiendo con lo acordado, por favor escriban el nombre de a quién quieren sacar de la isla—pedía el anfitrión y eso hacían los campistas mirándose unos a otros, y luego se los entregaban a Cheff que leía cada papel, y le daba el resultado a Chris que ponía una cara extraña aunque indescifrable.

—Malvaviscos—llegaba Tyler y se tropezaba haciendo que caigan los malvaviscos en Chris—Lo…siento—se disculpaba

— ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?—le preguntaba malhumorado el anfitrión

—Irme…Adiós—salía espantado y Matt respiraba fuerte—Nos vemos amigo Matt—decía antes de retirarse y este fruncía el ceño

—Yashio, estas entre los mejores cinco, Nía igual, Matt tú también y obviamente Julieta—y estos se miraban fijos mientras Mire y Liz con odio se intercambiaban chispazos.

—DILO—le gritaba Nía nerviosa.

—Bueno princesa de Wawanakwa, Mire estas entre las mejores 5—y ambas festejaban, mientras Liz trataba de contener las ganas de llorar.

—Pase unos momentos lindos…supongo que está bien—se conformaba luego de un sorpresivo abrazo del rubio.

—Suerte—le dedicaba a Julieta con una sonrisa.

—Para ti también y siempre pensé que eras una idiota se ve que me equivoque…como sea…suerte—le deseaba dejando a Julieta algo desconcertada.

—Adiós a todos—se despedía y salía con Tyler para dirigirse al bote.

—Bueno…bueno…bueno…ya solo con 5 campistas ¿se van a perder lo que queda?, ¿quieren menos campistas, más desafíos y más de su increíblemente genial anfitrión? Pues saben lo que tienen que hacer…sintonizar Total Drama Challenge—finalizaba el show.

— ¿No teníamos que cumplir una prenda?—´preguntaba Troy y era callado inmediatamente por Chris y Cheff

**HOLA A TODOS, SÍ SOY YO NUEVAMENTE, BUENO PRIMERO...LIZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LO SIENTO PERDÓN AMABA EN SERIO A LIZ...PERO SOLO QUEDA UNO EN LA FINAL, IGUAL CREO QUE SU PASO EN EL REALITY FUE EL MAS DIVERTIDO Y CON SAM ERAN LA PAREJA PERFECTA...DISCULPAS LO SON!. BUENO VOY A SER DIRECTA...PRIMERO QUIERO HACER ALGO CURSI AUNQUE NO SOY DE LAS QUE AGRADECEN UNA POR UNA Y DEDICA FICS...SIEMPRE ME SIENTO LA MAS FRIA DE TODAS...PERO BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER ETERNAMENTE A CADA PERSONA Q LEYO QUE LEE Y QUE PARTICIPO, TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLE A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME COISIDERAN Y QUE YO COINSIDERO MIS AMIGAS ACA QUE GRACIAS POR TODO EL CARIÑO QUE ME DIERON, SON PERSONAS GENIALES Y MUY BUENAS AUNQUE NO LAS CONOZCA PERSONALMENTE, EN SERIO ADMIRO A CADA COMO ESCRIBE, COMO ES...LA IMAGINACIÓN Y NO DUDO QUE NINGUNA VA A LLEGAR MUY LEJOS, PORQUE SE QUE SE LO MERECEN. Y DEJANDO DE LADO EL MOMENTO SENTIMENTAL...¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?, CADA VEZ FALTA MENOS...¿QUE PLANEA TROY CON MIRE...O SIMPLEMENTE CUPIDO LE DIO UN FLECHAZO?. Y POR ÚLTIMO FELIZ NAVIDAD QUE PASEN UNA LINDA NOCHE Y OJALAS CON MUCHOS REGALOS...GRACIAS MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS PORQUE SUS PALABRAS Y SUS REVIEWS SON UN CARIÑO AL ALMA...Y NADA MÁS PARA DECIR...PERDON SI QUEDO CORTO...GRACIAS.**

**SUERTE**


	32. Alejandría

—Esto…es aterrador—se despertaba Mire.

—Sigue durmiendo todavía tonto McLean no nos ha llamado—decía Nía sin notar ni como, ni donde estaba.

—Ni…Nía observa…no son las carpas—se alteraba Mireya despertando de un brinco.

—Entonces mi sueño se hizo realidad—seguía bromeando la rubia con sueño

—Nía…debe ser un desafío o una pesadilla en todo caso—sacudía a su amiga

— ¿Qué quieres…?—y al abrir los ojos quedaba tan perpleja como su compañera.

—Te lo dije…—

—Ok otro estúpido desafío…salgan donde quieran que estén—se hartaba la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—Nía, Mireya—saludaba una voz robótica.

—Solo faltaba él…—recordaba Mire mientras que Nía encarnaba una ceja molesta—Alejanbot—

—Así es—confirmaba la voz—Bienvenidas a mi desafío—

—Bueno como sea…dime que hacer—se aburría Nía y molestaba por no haber seguido durmiendo y sobre todo porque la trasladaran dormida hacia quien sabe donde…

—Encuentren la salida, no solo ganaran…también podrán elegir una opción muy importante—informaba la voz robótica de Alejanbot.

— ¿Dónde estamos y por donde salimos?—preguntaba Mireya horrorizada, y las luces se encendían dejando ver un laberinto de espejos muy deteriorado.

—Ok un laberinto de espejos…genial—decía Nía queriendo salir pero chocándose inmediatamente con un espejo.

—Suerte mujercitas—reía robóticamente

—Nunca me cayó bien ese tipo—se sobaba la frente la rubia

— ¿Y McLean y el resto?—preguntaba su amiga

—Poco me importa, salgamos de aquí primero…estúpidos espejos—Nía iba directo a romper con el que se había estrellado pero Mire sostuvo su pierna— ¿Qué haces?—

— ¿No sabes que si rompes un espejo tienes siete años de mala suerte?—preguntaba alterada, y Nía se sorprendía.

—Como sea…no soy supersticiosa pero acepto tu nueva religión—burlaba la rubia eligiendo otro camino y por suerte el correcto

* * *

—Ya…déjenme—decía entre sueños Julieta y luego se despertaba repentinamente— ¿Qué…que?—preguntaba mirando a su alrededor—Ok… ¿dónde estoy y como llegue?—se desesperaba al verse amarrada a un autito chocón y viendo alrededor una feria muy deteriorada—CHRIS, TROY…CHEFF—gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba

—Flaquita… ¿ese es tu apodo?—preguntaba una voz robótica y ella no solo se alarmaba si no que fruncía su boca al escuchar el apodo.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntaba al aire

—Alejanbot, último invitado…digamos—reía

— ¿Hay modo de saber donde estoy y que debo hacer?—interrogaba tratando de zafarse del cinturón de seguridad pero era imposible

—Bueno…ya que preguntas—decía y los otros autos encendían sus luces, chocando a Julieta que tomaba rápidamente el volante para salirse, pero era casi imposible cuando los 14 autos restantes querían golpearla.

—DETENLO—gritaba cuando uno le daba tremendo choque a sus espaldas.

—Ese es tu trabajo…saca a los autos de la pista…no solo ganaras, también habrá recompensa—decía y se cortaba la transmisión

—Ahora entiendo el miedo de James a los autos…—y la chocaban a su izquierda—Supongo que habrá que ser más duro—y chocaba fuertemente al auto número once.

* * *

—Que frio…oye Yashio pásame la frazada— pedía Matt entre sueños—Yashio…idiota, Alicard…—llamaba el rubio con intención de molesta a Yashio y tocaba a sus costados, luego se despertaba repentinamente y un subido de adrenalina y miedo recorrieron sus venas— UN MOMENTO—gritaba

—Matt…—saludaba una voz

—BAJAME HERMANO—gritaba el rubio, estaba en la parte más alta de una montaña rusa que era para desconfiar, con algunos rieles en mal estado, la noche era aún más fría en tal altura y cualquier movimiento de Matt podía descarrilar su cochecito.

—Me gustaría hacerlo… ¿Por qué no?—dijo y dejo caer a Matt con toda la velocidad que podía ir, temblaba el carro donde iba Matt, pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a destrozarse.

—DETENLA—se alarmaba gritando.

—Es tu desafío…si ganas no solo te desharás de la montaña rusa…también obtendrás un lindo obsequio—le decía el robótico Alejandro.

—GRACIAS IDIOTA—gritaba sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y pudiendo observar el lugar por completo debido a la altura que tomaba por momentos.

* * *

— ¿Qué clase de estúpido desafío es este?—preguntaba Yashio molesto, estaba atado a un poste del carrusel sobre un lindo corcel rosado de grandes pestañas, pero sin hocico, el joven obviamente forcejeaba pero no había modo que Yashio pudiese bajarse, o soltarse.

— ¿Disfrutando el paseo?—preguntaba la voz

— ¿Quién es el idiota que ideo esto?—preguntaba sin ganas de seguir jugando

—Alejanbot, unidad robótica de primera calidad—reía y luego proseguía—Bienvenido Yashio a la feria del titiritero—presentaba

—Ah sí…que interesante—rodaba sus ojos y resoplaba

—Muy…—decía malicioso, y el carrusel comenzaba a girar a toda velocidad daba vueltas para ambos lados, dejando a Yashio muy mareado tanto así que el mismo se aferraba a su caballito.

—Bueno bueno…te escucho—cedía, pero el carrusel no se detenía.

—Si ganas…obtendrás un muy lindo obsequio, baja y detén al carrusel Yashio…—dejaba al malvado del reality girando.

— ¿Y…como?—miraba Yashio a sus lados, para encontrar algún modo de detener el maldito carrusel.

**Laberinto**

—Ya me canse de verme al espejo…—se quejaba Mire

—Yo también me canse de verte en los espejos—se quejaba la rubia y Mire la observaba con desprecio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me canse de tu actitud de reina de la isla, por televisión es muy divertido pero en la vida real…apestas—la enfrentaba su compañera un tanto más baja que Nía.

— ¿Ah sí?, Gracias a mi estas aquí enana —le respondía irritada la rubia golpeando uno de sus risos

—Tú sigues en carrera gracias a mi, rubia falsa—le gritaba la chica de puntas de pie.

— ¿Ahora crees que puedes gritarme?...parece que la bebe sabe gatear—la empujaba burlándola

—NO SOLO PUEDO GRITARTE, PUEDO SACARTE DE ESTE ESTUPIDO REALITY—cerraba los ojos al gritar la morocha, y al instante Nía le dio un cachetazo, que se convirtió en una pelea entre ambas, patadas voladoras, y tirones de pelos eran los más comunes, aunque muchas veces los golpes no llegaban a la dirección correcta debido a los espejos.

—Siete años de mala suerte Mire—le decía en la cara cuando Mire observaba el espejo que había roto recientemente con el pie, la chica se llevaba las manos a la boca.

—No…no…no—repetía cerrando los ojos y agitando su cabeza.

**Autos chocones**

—Ya me duele el brazo…malditos autitos…—se quejaba Julieta siendo apaleada por uno—Parece que no es tan sencillo—observaba a los lados, debía haber alguna solución, entonces observo que un auto iba a golpearla tan fuerte como pudiera en la parte trasera, como un destello de luz y más rápido de lo que viaja el sonido, viene a Julieta una idea, toma el volante y en cuanto el auto atentó contra ella, aceleró tomando como impulso el empujón del auto y salió del juego con auto y todo, pero cuando quiso sacar su cinturón victoriosa, el auto no cedía.

—Bien hecho…ahora deberás salir del auto…que por suerte está cargado con baterías—informaba la voz robótica y la chica quedaba con los ojos perplejos, tomaba fuertemente el volate que se movía como loco, y ahora se conducía solo por el parque a toda velocidad chocando con globos y entrando en el túnel del amor.

—Por favor…esto es demasiado—decía ella queriendo salir del automóvil, pero este negándose, rápidamente entro al tren fantasma donde chocaba con algunos monstruos y se quedaba pegada entre telarañas—No es justo—decía tratando de no tragarse ningún cotillón del lugar.

—Te veo en un instante—le decía el robótico

**Montaña Rusa**

—Piensa Matt…—se decía golpeando su cabeza con los puños, observaba a su alrededor buscando la palanca que detuviera esa maldita montaña rusa que ya le estaba dando más de un dolor de cabeza, y si no lo detenía iba a ser permanente—AHÍ—dijo cuando vio algo reluciendo que cuando hacia un pasaje bajo la montaña Matt fácilmente podía tocar y cambiar, la palanca tenía una gran bola dorada, y era roja, muy llamativa, pero él definitivamente había encontrado la solución, en el momento que pasa y cambia la dirección de la palanca, la montaña se detiene—¡EN TU CARA ALEJANBOT!—gritaba el rubio triunfante.

—Ja ja ja— reía el invitado, y Matt levantaba la ceja, no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero en ese mismo instante la montaña comenzó a ir a en reversa, él no podía creer lo que ocurría, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que la palanca era muy brillosa y muy sencilla?, no podía dejar de lamentarse, debía pensar algo distinto, ¿pero qué?, ¿Cómo detenía a la montaña? , ¿Cómo haría para entender algo luego de los mil circuitos dados?

—TE ODIO—gritaba el rubio sin ideas.

**Carrusel**

—Me siento un idiota—decía Yashio luego de haber vomitado tres veces seguidas, el juego había terminado con su estómago eso era seguro, finalmente el chico ya no podía distinguir nada, ¿un ladrón como él, un villano de categoría alta vencido por un estúpido carrusel?, esa idea lo hacía reponerse pero ya solo veía colores girando, amarillo, rosado…sus ojos se iluminaron y pudo ver un brillo debajo de su manga.—Eso es…—volvía con su sonrisa maquiavélica, con su mano izquierda, sacaba la pequeña navaja de bolsillo que siempre guardaba por si acaso, la tomo con sus dientes, y casi rozando el filo con sus labios trataba de cortar las sogas que los retenían, eso iba a llevar un tiempo, pero para cuando termine iba a quemar todo el parque….era un hecho.

**Espejos**

— ¿Crees que me venciste?, solo deje de pelear por mi reciente mala suerte—se enfurecía Mire siguiendo los pasos de Nía

—Estoy algo cansada de escuchar tu vocecita de estúpida…así que cállate —le pedía la rubia agobiada, ambas se echaban miradas con fuego, para quemar a la otra—¡Oh no!—se quejaba y caía de rodillas la rubia

— ¿Qué…que?—preguntaba Mire y Nía señalaba un espejo roto y sus partes desparramadas por todo el piso.

—Estamos en el mismo lugar…donde empezamos—se lamentaba Mire arrodillándose con Nía y mirándose en las partes rotas del espejo.

—Debemos cooperar si queremos salir de este estúpido laberinto—observaba Nía

— ¿Qué propones?—preguntaba Mire interesada y dejando la bronca de lado.

—Nos separamos…tu ve por allí y yo por aquí, la que encuentre la salida le avisa a la otra trazando un camino con este espejo—le daba Nía unos pedazos del cristal roto, Mire asentía y como buen solado se ponía de pie y se dirigía al camino encomendado.

—Si claro…cuando encuentre la salida me iré sola—decía por lo bajo Mire

—Tonta…cuando salga, será sola—murmuraba Nía y ambas dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber lo que la otra pensaba hacer

**Auto**

—ME VOY A PARTIR EN DOS DETEN EL JUEGO—pedía Julieta sosteniéndose en de una calavera mientras el auto quería avanzar, Julieta iba a partirse, su parte inferior se iba a ir con el auto y su parte superior iba a quedarse aferrada del esqueleto.

—Suéltate entonces—recomendaba el robot

—Si claro…—bufaba ella con dolor, entonces notaba que sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo del auto, eso significaba que estaba funcionando; así que solo siguió aferrándose de aquel nuevo amigo de huesos, iba trepando en él y su cuerpo iba desprendiéndose del auto aterrador, finalmente su cuerpo se desplomo y el auto siguió camino, ella respirando quedaba sentada, entonces observo el lugar—Estoy pensando en si buena idea quedarme sola en el tren fantasma—se lamentaba observando a sus costados, todo era tan tranquilo que daba miedo, se escuchaban crujidos, risas y aullidos—Debe…de ser algún efecto—reía incrédula, luego miraba y aquel esqueleto ya no estaba—¿Quién…quien está ahí?—preguntaba aterrada

Montaña rusa

—Ok me rendiré y listo—se cansaba Matt dejando caer a su cuerpo mientras recorría el circuito al revés—miraba el carrito donde viajaba allí había montón de porquerías, debía tomarlas rápido antes que caigan, y cuando sostuvo tornillos y pedazos de rocas, comenzó a lanzarlas a una maquina que había allí, finalmente logro algo, la maquina se prendió fuego y la montaña rusa solo iba a ms rápido—¡VAMOS!— gritaba indignado, pero cuando estaba en su punto más alto y con todas sus fuerzas, frenó disparando a Matt a un lago, afortunadamente del parque de diversiones, Matt salía a flote respirando profundo y mirando unas ranas del lugar luego nado hasta la orilla donde se recostó mirando el cielo y cerró los ojos para calmar su cabeza.

**Carrusel**.

—Genial…un poco y ya—decía entre dientes Yashio sacándose las sogas entonces ahora se subió al maldito lomo del caballo, y de ahí hizo un brinco perfecto rodo unos cinco segundos por la tierra y se recompuso aunque mareado y tambaleándose. En ellos tambaleos cayó dentro de una atracción y esta le cerró las puertas, Yashio desesperado corrió a golpearlas con todas sus fuerzas— ¿ESTO ES REAL?—preguntaba exasperado pateando la puerta

—Tan real como puedas imaginar—respondía el robot.

— ¿Qué…que haces tú aquí?—preguntaba Julieta indignada

—Caí aquí… ¿ahora me sigues?—le preguntaba tomándola de la cintura

—Ni en mil años—se alejaba ella y observaba el lugar

—Ya que tú eres un criminal o lo eras…sácanos de aquí—ordenaba a Yashio que soltaba una sonora risa.

—Ni en mil años, flaquita, saldré yo solo—le dedicaba una sonrisa recomponiéndose y mirando el lugar con mala decoración.

—Como quieras…mejor —espetaba y ambos se separaban, en ello Julieta ve una sombra acercarse, retrocede solamente el pie izquierdo, observa a su compañero a lo lejos, y la sombra avanza baba, no podía saber que era…pero no quería, corrió a donde Yashio estaba y se recompuso a su lado, sin observar la sonrisa triunfante del estúpido criminal.

— ¿Volviste?— le preguntaba tomándola de la cintura, ella se soltaba.

—Al menos si estoy contigo haré que te maten para poder escapar —se cruzaba a de brazos al caminar, el chico fruncía el seño y ambos seguían caminando juntos por el oscuro lugar, Julieta trataba de buscar la sombra que había visto, mientras Yashio se aburría y buscaba de inmediato una salida.

—Por aquí—le dijo bajando a un subsuelo por una escalera sucia y desgastada.

—No puedo ir por allí…eso es una condena de muerte—se negaba Julieta, y el chico levantando los hombros bajaba, obligando a Julieta a bajar de mala gana, y para colmo tener la risa de Yashio por estar debajo de ella observándola bajar. —No seas inoportuno—le pedía ella cuando un escalón se le rompía a Yashio haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente al fondo.—¿ESTAS BIEN?—preguntaba aterrada.

—NO, ME ACABADO DE CAER IDIOTA ¿COMO LO VOY A ESTAR?—le preguntaba sobando su espalda, entonces Julieta apresurando su paso, y dando un brinco en los escalones finales, se encontraba con el chico, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero de todos modos aun había decoración.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duraba este tren fantasma?—preguntaba ella comenzando a caminar por los rieles.

—No lo sé, pero entiendo porque el parque se fundió…era porquería—dijo Yashio arrancando una de las decoraciones del lugar.

—No hagas eso…nos podría traer problemas—pedía Julieta cuando un carrito iba en dirección a ellos a toda velocidad, de inmediato la chica intentaba salir del camino, pero Yashio la tomo de la mano y la hizo quedarse estática.

—Salta—le pidió cuando tuvieron al carrito en frente y se subieron, aunque accidentados, y con la ropa de Julieta algo rota.

—Luce mejor que tus vestimentas de ancianas—reía el chico observando el camino, ella lo ignoró y observo junto a él.

— ¿Tu plan?—preguntaba ella y él chico sonreía malicioso, la misma risa que cuando Yashio tenía una idea.

—Este riel debe llevar una salida, cuando la veamos saltamos, y salimos de aquí preciosa, y luego me deberás un favor—bromeaba de mal gusto, ya que a Julieta no le daba la mínima gracia, el tren seguía camino, y allí vieron la salida, Yashio salto, pero Julieta siguió.

—LO SIENTO…NO PUDE—gritaba cuando Yashio levantaba los hombros para salir, pero al puerta no cedía.

—O los dos o ninguno…—sonaba la voz de Alejandro.

—Maldita hija de….

**Espejos.**

—Bien…parece que la salida debería estar cerca…por suerte me deshice de esa pesada—comentaba Nía mirando una luz que salía del lugar.

* * *

—Afortunadamente Nía se alejo…se comportaba de un modo tan competitivo que ya no podía soportarla nadie—murmuraba Mire y en ello las cara de ambas se veían y la salida estaba a pasos.

—Lamento que te tengas que quedar—decía Nía y Mire observaba incrédula, entonces la rubia la empujaba y salía del laberinto encontrándose con la noche, y el tenebroso carnaval.

—Maldita Nía—maldecía Mire y trataba de huir pero lo que era salida ahora era un espejo— NOOOOOO—Gritaba al aire la muchacha.

—Si—festejaba Nía y al primer paso que dio la voz de Alejandro se escucho.

—Bien hecho, pero debían salir las dos juntas…consecuencias— reía y entonces un hombre emboscaba a Nía y la llevaba a algún lugar.

—Genial ahora debo buscar una nueva salida—se preocupaba Mire mirándose al espejo, y comenzaba a caminar, cuando le caía algo del techo, y era aquella rubia pero con una bolsa en la cabeza.

— ¡AHORA ENTIENDO A COURTNEY CUANDO DECIA, VOY A LLAMAR A MI ABOGADO!—gritaba al agujero de donde había salido.

—Vaya…vaya…vaya ¿Quién tenemos aquí?—preguntaba cuando la rubia se ponía de pie.

—No es hora de bromear…debemos salir las dos juntas o ninguna—reiteraba Nía.

—Perfecto…quizás no me sienta con ganas de salir—espetaba Mire sonriente

—Si no gano…te matare—la tomaba de la ropa, Nía amenazante.

**En la feria.**

—Genial—festejaba refrescado, y mirando la noche que lo golpeaba con una leve brisa, tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y comenzaba a investigar, se escuchaba esa música tétrica de los parques de diversiones abandonados, pero la voz de Alejandro estaba por darle una pista.

—Bien hecho…ahora busca tu regalo en la tienda de canjes—le decía y Matt corría hacia la tienda, no hubo ningún problema por suerte, y allí estaba peluches y tazas destrozados.

—Si le llevo algo de esto a Nía estaré muerto—bromeaba el rubio con un oso de peluche rosado con tierra y sin la mitad de la cabeza.

—Tus regalos—decía el hispano, y Matt observaba dos pantallas.

— ¿Julieta y Yashio o Mire y Nía?—preguntaba dudando sobre que era.

—Debes elegir, solo una pareja obtendrá ventaja y una obtendrá un castigo—informaba y Matt observaba divertido.

— ¿Esa es mi recompensa? Al menos me hubiesen ofrecido comida—largaba el rubio con desprecio.

—Puedes romper los espejos de Nía y Mire, o Detener el carro de Julieta que daca vez más rápido—decía y matt presionaba el botón dos, sorpresivamente y sin pensarlo.

—Julieta—decía el robot, y el Carro se detenía.

— ¿Qué…que sucedió?—preguntaba ella.

— ¿JULIETA?—le preguntaba Yashio.

—AQUÍ ESTOY—comentaba ella, y él la ayudaba a salir del lugar tomándola de la cintura, lo cual no le causaba risa a la muchacha, ambos se encontraban ahora juntos para poder salir, entonces se dirigieron a la salida, aunque Julieta noto una persona siguiéndolos, y al notar aquello le dijo al oído a Yashio—Alguien nos sigue—

—Pues entonces saquémosle las ganas de jugar—dijo el chico poniéndose a la defensiva con su navaja.

— ¿Quién…quien…eres?—preguntaba nerviosa la muchacha de cabello castaño, el hombre se acercaba y entonces Yashio fue a su ataque este lo desvió, y se dirigía a Julieta que se echaba para atrás, Yashio fue a ayudarla, debían salir los dos no solo uno, entonces le saco al capucha a aquella sombra y dejo ver quién era.

— ¿Troy?—pregunto el muchacho—Y creí que estábamos en peligro—reía, pero luego lo veían con una cinta en su boza.

* * *

— ¿Qué…sucede?—preguntaba Matt y la voz de Alejandro no se escuchaba y el parque repentinamente se apagaba, las luces, la música, el color y Matt quedaba en silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

— ¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntaba Julieta sacándole la cinta de la boca con cuidado.

—Alejandro—decía recuperando el aire—Nos rapto, los puso en su parque de diversiones…—decía sin aire.

—Salgamos de aquí entonces—decía Yashio, pero Troy los detenía.

—No puedo moverme, estoy atado de manos y pies—remarcaba, Julieta sin mínimo interés de Yashio lo desató, y los tres fueron hacia la salida, donde estaba todo sumamente oscuro.

— ¿Chris y Cheff?—preguntaba la muchacha.

—Deben estar atrapados como yo—marcaba Troy

—Chicos… ¿Dónde está Alejandro?—se unía con ellos Matt.

—No lo sabemos genio—le decía con desprecio Yashio.

— ¿Y las chicas?—preguntaba Matt preocupado—Creí que era un juego…como los anteriores—se desesperaba

—Tranquilos, solo hay una cosa que hacer, buscar primero a Nía y Mire y luego preocuparnos por nuestro anfitrión…creo que Alejandro no estará cerca—proponía Julieta al grupo de muchachos.

—Siempre jugando al papel de líder…me gusta—reía Yashio.

— ¿Para ti siempre es buen momento para decir idioteces, no?—preguntaba Troy celoso.

—Igual que tú—le comentaba Yashio, y Julieta llevaba a ambos de la mano para que se adelantaran.

— ¿Cómo sabemos donde están?—preguntaba Troy

—En la casa de los espejos…las vi—dijo Matt sin querer mencionar ninguna palabra.

—Esto es tan Scooby doo—se quejaba Yashio cuando los cuatro corrían al lugar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo entramos?—preguntaba Julieta observando el lugar cerrado.

—Por arriba—dijo ocurrente Matt

— ¿Y quien podría subir allí?—pregunto Julieta cuando la veían a ella.

—Tú tómala de las piernas—indicaba Troy a Yashio

—Con gusto dijeron—y tomando a Julieta que no quería ni por un poco, la lanzaron al techo, donde afortunadamente cayo ilesa.

—GRACIAS TONTOS—gritaba desde el tejado del lugar y observaba por donde infiltrarse, y encontró un conducto pequeño de aire donde entraba a la perfección, siguió por allí tratando de escuchar algo, y allí un grito ensordecedor proveniente de la garganta de Mire, se apresuro avanzando con sus codos, acostada.

* * *

— ¿Qué es eso Nía?—preguntaba cuando ambas de abrazaban ante un encapuchado caminando hacia ellas con alaridos fantasmagóricos, al ser espejos ellas no podían visualizar claramente de donde venia.

—No lo sé…pero lamento lo que te dije, eres buena amiga y nada tonta—se disculpaba la rubia abrazando a Mire.

—Yo también me arrepiento, estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido en este relaity —gritaba escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la rubia, el encapuchado estaba cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Amigas?—le preguntaba la rubia y ambas gritaban abrazadas, cuando Julieta caída del techo, sin ningún estilo y muy precipitosa, pero tomo al encapuchado y lo arrojo al suelo.

— ¿Julieta?—preguntaba Nía y esta destapaba la cara, era claramente el Cheff con una cinta en su boca, Nía corrió a sacársela fuertemente, dejando salir un alarido del hombre.

—ESO DOLIO—comentaba en la cara de la rubia.

—No entiendo…Cheff, Julieta, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntaba Mire.

—Ehm…es algo largo pero pongámoslo como que no era un desafío planeado—explicaba la delgada, y recomponía al Cheff desatándolo.

— ¿Dónde está Chris?—preguntaba Nía

—Es lo que nos falta saber—comentaba Julieta.

— ¿Por dónde saldremos?—inquiría Mire asustada.

—Por arriba—decía Julieta y del conducto de aire iban todos, aunque el Cheff solía quedar atorado, finalmente encontraron la salida al tejado, donde Matt y los demás veían a las muchachas con el Cheff.

—Bien hecho… ¿y Chris?—preguntaba Troy

—Es la pieza faltante—respondía Julieta y bajaba siendo atrapada por Matt, al igual que Nía por Yashio, y Mire por Troy, confiado, el Cheff hacia lo mismo para encontrarse con la dura y nefasta tierra.

— ¿Dónde está el maldito de Alejandro?—preguntaba el Cheff enojado como nunca.

—Si lo supiéramos…—decía Yashio dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Nos queda solamente uno…—expresaba Matt y trataba de recordar algo mientras todos mirando a los costados, entonces una imagen vino a su cabeza— En el cesto de la basura…algo se movía—recordó

— ¿Basura? Debe ser Chris—dijo Nía y todos corrieron a donde el rubio indico y allí se escuchaban fuertes alaridos, el olor era insoportable, abrieron encontraron a otro encapuchado, y sacaron a Chris del basurero, desatándolo y sacándole la mordaza de la boca.

—Muchas gracias por rescatarme a lo último— ironizaba cuando Troy radiaba de feliz de haber encontrado a su mentor.

— ¿Explicaciones?—preguntaba Yashio indistinto

—Bueno, bienvenidos a Alejandría, el parque de diversiones que compro Alejandro luego de hacerse famoso, lamentablemente es un robot y tiene malicia y se volvió loco cuando su parque terrorífico no tuvo éxito, comenzó a hacer venir a la gente y hacerle juegos de mente….eso no es lo importante—tomaba aire para seguir explicando— No le dimos autorización de realizar como todos los campistas un desafío, se molestó bla bla bla…nada peor que alguien que no admite que no es famoso, y bueno de todos modos lo hizo ¿no?, nos rapto los puso en los juegos y bueno…ese es el resultado—decía el anfitrión.

—Es la historia más estúpida que jamás he oído—comentaba Yashio.

—A ver… Alejandro tuvo un parque de diversiones, fundió, se volvió loco e hizo…locuras, luego se enfado por no estar en el reality y volvió a abrir su parque… ¿la policía no le quito las llaves y la corriente de luz?—pregunto Mireya indignada.

—La policía tiene mejores cosas que hacer—decía el Cheff

— ¿Qué mejor que parar a un robot-humano maniaco?—preguntaba Julieta con las manos en sus caderas.

—Suficiente, debemos salir e ir a la eliminación del día, ya que tuvieron desafío, ¿Quién gano?—preguntaba sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

—Yo—dijeron Matt y Yashio al unísono.

—Yo salí primero…—decía Matt indignado.

— ¿Quién dice?—preguntaba Yashio amenazante.

—Es verdad Matt estaba afuera cuando nos encontró…y sabia donde estaba Nía, el debe haber salido primero—recordaba Julieta.

— ¿Por qué fuiste primero a buscarlos a ellos?—preguntaba resentida la rubia

—Por…por…es que estaba más cerca—sonreía incomodo el muchacho y ella quedaba desconforme con la información.

—Bueno hora de volver al amado, Wawanakwa—comentaba Chris y todos lo seguían, allí había un helicóptero, el de Chris precisamente.

—No entramos todos—apuntaba Mire.

—Sí, Julieta, Tu , Troy Y Matt deberán ir colgados—decía el anfitrión y antes de que se pudieran quejar se colocaron colgando los cuatro sosteniéndose lo más fuerte que podían, Matt y Julieta de un lado, y Troy y Mire del otro, en donde el chico no para de hacerle cumplidos de lo hermosa que se encontraba.

—Traten de no moverse desequilibran al helicóptero—indicaba Chris molesto y los campistas se resentían, mientras Nía y Yashio disfrutaban el viaje sentados.

—Tengo algo que decirte—le comentaba Matt a Julieta

— ¿Tu a mi…?—quedaba atónita ella.

—Si… ¿Qué tal una alianza?—indagaba el rubio y Julieta echaba una mirada rápida a Nía y luego a Mireya que estaba siendo aturdida por Troy.

—Te escucho—dijo desconfiada.

—Ya sé a quién eliminar…piensa nos aseguramos un lugar en la final, y ciertamente eres en la única que puedo confiar—le decía al oído mientras Julieta miraba extrañada.

— ¿No será una trampa?—desconfiada la muchacha.

—Claro que no… ¿y, que dices?—preguntaba

—Hecho…pero cuidado con tenderme una trampa—amenazaba tratando de no soltarse, al poco tiempo llegaron al campamento, y allí bajaron, ya se estaba haciendo de día.

—Bueno campistas deben estar cansados…ya que a la madrugada los buscó Alejanbot—decía Chris con grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

— ¿Fogata?—preguntaba Mire

—Matt eres inmune…los demás, suerte—deseaba

—Suerte preciosa—decía Troy a Mire mirando de reojo a Julieta que rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que íbamos a llegar a la final eh?—preguntaba Nía a Matt

—Si…luego de esto… ¿seremos…más que…amigos?—indagaba seductor.

—Cuando gane el reality—y al despedirse le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz del muchacho, entonces todos se dirigían a la fogata.

**Fogata**

—Bien...bla bla bla—decía Chris cansado —Matt estas en la final, te veo luego—le daba el malvavisco—Yashio y Julieta…son finalistas también—y les entregaba el malvavisco, entonces Nía miraba desconcertada a Mire quien respondía a la mirada.

—Esto va a ser bueno—se frotaba las manos Yashio.

—Nia…Mire…ambas están eliminadas—le decía el conductor y acto seguido la rubia se ponía de pie molesta.

— ¡Eso es imposible!...somos impares y ni Mire ni yo votarías en contra de la otra—

—No, la eliminada eres tu Nía, pero aclaramos desde un principio que Mireya entraba a ayudarte…que clase de ayuda sería si no eliminara el juego al mismo tiempo que tu—disfrutaba el conductor.

— ¿Entonces técnicamente no estoy eliminada?—preguntaba Mireya.

—Estas eliminada en el momento en que Nía queda eliminada, si hubiese sido de otro modo donde tú eras la chica con mas voto, simplemente tu abandonabas la isla ¿todo claro ahora?—preguntaba agobiado

—Casi…—achinaba sus ojos Nía y fruncía su nariz como nunca, la ira le invadía el cuerpo, que hasta el mismo Yashio temía por su vida.

—Sube al bote, preciosa —indicaba Troy y con ello se ganaba uno de los puñetazos más fuertes vistos en televisión, y la ira de Nía pareció bajar.

—Solo por curiosidad… ¿Tu votaste por mi?—preguntaba a Yashio, ya subida al bote.

—Yo vote por tu compañerita—respondía el riendo, ya que solo quedaban dos personajes que miraban hacia otros lados evitando a la rubia.

—Matt…y Julieta—analizaba ella respirando fuertemente, Mireya subió al bote, y así con la mirada de odio de Nía aun puesta en la fogata se retiraban.

—Felicitaciones, ¿Quién iba a decir? Los tres finalistas, Yashio el malvado, Julieta la flaquita, y Matt…el rubio—indicaba Chris y el ultimo quedaba disconforme— ¿Quieren saber quien ganará?…solo queda un desafío y sabremos los últimos dos, todo esto y más de su súper mega espectacular guapísimo anfitrión de todos los tiempos en un solo show…así que no lo olviden y sintonicen Total Drama Challenge—gritaba

—Se fue tu noviecita ¿no estás deprimido?—le preguntaba Julieta a Troy.

— ¿Así que estas celosa eh, Muñeca?—respondía con una pregunta

—Ni en mil años…con decirte que prefiero estar con un ser repugnante como Yashio antes de volver contigo…—y daba la vuelta dejando al interno solo.

**_Confesionario_**

—Yo, seré el ganador—decía serio Yashio

— ¿MATT EL RUBIO?, ¿SIMPLEMENTE SOY RUBIO?—se exasperaba ante la cámara

—Soy la ultima chica…es genial…nunca imagine, calma Julieta calma—se decía a ella misma agitando las manos con sus ojos brillosos

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

**__HOLA! EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DEL AÑO, OBVIAMENTE SUBIDO EL 31 DE DICIEMBRE, BUENO ESPERO DESPEDIR EL AÑO CON UN LINDO CAPITULO Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN...ALEJANBOT ¿CREYERON QUE ME OLVIDABA DE ÉL? ...BUENO NO, Y TUVO SU DESAFIO...AUNQUE MAS BIEN ARREBATÓ SU DESAFIO XD, Y ASI QUEDARON, MATT EL RUBIO, JULIETA LA FLAQUITA, Y YASHIO EL MALVADO...¿QUIEN GANARÁ?, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ LA SALIDA DE MIRE? Y POR ÚLTIMO NUESTRA AMADA NÍA ABANDONÓ LA ISLA, LA QUERIAMOS MUCHO Y ERA SUPER ENTRETENIDA...PERO SU AMADO MATT HIZO UNA ALIANZA CON JULIETA Y SACÓ A NÍA DEL CAMINO...¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿ESTAN ANSIOSOS?...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS ADORO, GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME COMENTAN TAMBIEN Y POR LOS QUE LEEN Y CADA PERSONA QUE DISFRUTA DEL REALITY PARA MI ES UN GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO ^^, BUENO SIN MAS FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! Y YA QUEDA NADA... SOLO 3 EPISODIOS MAS! GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**SUERTE**


	33. Lo mejor y lo peor

—Bienvenidos a el anteúltimo desafio de Total Drama Chellenge, y para todos ellos que estuvieron presentes observando a sus campistas, tenemos una sorpresa…ellos se tomaran el día—comunicaba McLean.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaba Julieta asombrada

—Deberán estar encerrados en esta cabina…—les indicaba un lugar con juegos, y comida, a los campistas les brillaban los ojos al ver aquello.

—Por fin esta isla tiene un sentido…—observaba Yashio y los tres entraban allí.

—Mientras Troy presenta el nuevo desafío—le daba paso Chris al interno.

—Bueno, los campistas expulsados, y de las anteriores temporadas de Total Drama deberán elegir a los dos que siguen en base a sus acciones—traía una pantalla de televisión

—Nada que me importe más que quien demonios va a ganar esta estúpida temporada—se quejaba Duncan de brazos cruzados, en el lugar había dos hileras para sentarse y en ella se encontraban todos los campistas, incluyendo a Nía la cual su rostro decía más que mil palabras del odio que tenía.

—Bien empezaremos con un recompilado de la niña del reality—y una foto de Julieta aparecía en pantalla.

—Esto es lo mejor y lo peor de Julieta—y en el video aparecía de inmediato, ella y su llegada a la isla.

_**Lo mejor y Lo peor de Julieta.**_

Mostraban a todos los campistas llegando en el bote, ajustados y apretados como habían llegado el primero día.

—Bienvenidos a otra desopilante, emocionante y dramática temporada— decía el anfitrión, Chris McLean, en escena— ¡28 concursante habitaran esta isla del drama, en busca del millón!— y un yate se acercaba al muelle— Démosle la bienvenida a los nuevos participantes— y una chica había caído al agua.

—Genial...—dijo la muchacha, y allí muchos reían, pues Julieta era esa chica que había caído y se encontraba mojada a la hora de la presentación.

Entonces una música comenzaba y unas mil escenas de Julieta pasaron en cámara rápida, y luego se detuvo.

—Como sea, dejen sus diferencias afuera, mientras seamos equipo ¡nos necesitamos!—afirmaba firme Julieta

—Sí, la flaquita tiene razón—dijo James, y ella giro atónita, los efectos produjeron que la mirada a James sea en cámara lenta provocando un alarido de los espectadores.

— ¿Flaquita?— preguntó ella mirándose—Tengo...cuerpo— decía, y una sonrisa pícara se escapa de James.

Rápidamente luego de mostrar a Julieta sonrojada por ello, la edición permitió llevar a otra parte de Julieta, donde los Osos debían decidir cuatro personas que entraban en las Jaulas sorpresas.

—Crystalle, Ricky, Mariela, y Julieta—dijo Nía guiñando el ojo a su equipo.

— ¡Julieta...tu turno!—le dijo y James palmeo su espalda.

—Tengo una buena disposición—dijo y la Jaula estaba llena de basura—Bueno esto es definitivamente un asco pero si quiero ganar...—Diciendo eso entraba al lugar.

—DEJA DE HABLAR CONTIGO IDIOTA—le gritaba Yashio, ahora invadía el video una música de rock pesado, y otra vez la cámara lenta, ahora enfocaba a Kevin con pose de galán.

—Suficiente—le decía Kevin enfrentando a Yashio por Julieta. Entonces la escena cambiaba nuevamente para encontrarse en el campamento de los tiburones. Sonaba música de fondo, y unas escenas de James y Julieta, hasta llegar a un diálogo.

—No…ehm…Si...me pones incomoda ¿ok?— le dijo— Esto de flaquita, no soy la niña estúpida que cae al primer día con los encantos de algún tonto que quiere una alianza— dijo ella, y luego pasaron una cara de Julieta avergonzada ante James y los campistas carcajeaban

**Confesionario**

—Es tan molesto James, al principio creí que era útil por sus brazos fuertes y su mirada rústica—decía con una sonrisa y luego cambiaba su expresión— Y ...ehm...parecía útil...—se repuso de inmediato seria.

**Fin del confesionario**

— El desafío de hoy, el crimen perfecto, raptar a un enemigo y pedir captura—Informaba Duncan, ahora cambiando de acto.

—Era obvio viniendo de ti— dijo Julieta sonriendo abiertamente.

—Así es dulce—dijo el chico seductor guiñándole el ojo a la joven.

— ¿Y como sabemos quién gana?— interrumpió James de muy mal modo.

* * *

—Ni recordaba todas esas cosas…—se agarraba la cabeza James y a su lado Crystalle reía

* * *

— ¡Lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de loca!—aseguro el chico, provocando risas del lugar mientras James se encogía de hombros.

El video continuaba en una cabaña, donde estaba Kevin completamente ebrio, y Julieta había caído sobre él, James mirando la escena y luego se decidía a interrumpir.

—Oh no te sientas mal...puedo hacer como si no estuviera aquí— le dijo James entre risas.

—No...Es lo que parece— dijo ella algo incomoda—Y...y si lo fuera no te debería explicaciones—le dijo; luego volvió a cambiar la escena y mostraba a dos amigas charlando en medio de un desafío.

— ¿Un chico?, por favor Crys piensa con la cabeza— decía ella riendo, y cambiando rápidamente ponían una siguiente escena.

—Estoy concentrada en no vomitar— dijo ella espiando el cuerpo de James y bufando cada vez que lo veía, en ese mismo instante Kevin saco su camisa, y dejo ver su cuerpo que tampoco estaba nada mal, y Julieta se tropezó abruptamente.

_**Confesionario.**_

—James parece estar realmente interesado en Julieta, pero ella es genial y se lleva muy bien conmigo…no quiero que la gane él— se enfurecía Tobi en el confesionario.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

Entonces la escena cambiaba completamente, los campistas en el comedor, con Sadie y Katie de fondo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Chris McLean.

—No me puedes dejar en el medio de dos personas que se odian— se quejo Julieta.

—No pensaba que tu estés en el medio pero es una gran idea— y se esposo de la otra mano de Julieta a Alicard, la escena cambiaba a una pelea de golpes y patadas entre ambos chicos con Julieta en el medio que pasaba en cámara rápida y como comedia, y luego se detenía, cuando James entraba a calmar los ánimos.

Otra vez cambiaba la escena y Julieta estaba con una bandeja de plata con Miley en la fiesta organizada por Geoff.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, ¡pero Miley me pareció divertida!— dijo sonriendo Julieta, estaba vestida con el traje de camarera del desafió de Geoff, y bastante ebria.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

En ello ahora estaba James con la muchacha, observándola mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

—Si lo sé, no sé porque pensé que sería divertido…a ti no te parecerá divertido porque eres el chico correcto todo lo hago bien— dijo ella acomodándose en el pecho de él y la imagen se desvanecía dejando entrar a otra.

—Las reglas son simples no pueden pasarse la comida con las manos, y una vez que se les caiga una deberán empezar todo de nuevo, ah por cierto— reía Chris- Deberán hacerlo corriendo—dijo e Izzy se le subió en la espalda.

En ello la risa invadía el lugar cuando Julieta se encontraba junto a James, por pasarle una frutilla que obligaba a ambos a tocarse los labios, y ella la dejaba caer, dejando caer también las esperanzas de James.

—Lo siento…no puedo— dijo ella volviendo a buscar algo mas grande, y así fue que tomo la mitad de una Sandia que la costaba traer, se detenía la música y volvían a pasar una escena de James.

— ¡Lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de loca!—repetían al chico.

— Les presento al nuevo interno Troy, el nos acompañara hasta el final, y una sorpresa fue un ex novio de nuestra querida Julieta-— dijo y el chico sonrió.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Ex de Julieta?-—se preguntaba Toby

— ¿Y qué viene a hacer aquí?— preguntó iracundo James pero guardando la calma.

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Volvían a cambiar y ahora Julieta estaba aguantando con mucho dolor en su rostro, arriba, sostenida de una soga, luego de una caída estrepitosa del Cheff

—Mano a mano ex camarada— burlaba Yashio

—Tu buen humor, es aun peor que tu mal humor—dijo ella cerrando los ojos de la fuerza que hacía para mantenerse en la soga, pero se resbalaba de a poco, y de otro poco subía para compensarlo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaba Yashio mientras se resbalaba, la soga estaba algo resbaladiza por las piruetas que había hecho y sus manos ya no tenían el mismo control, de a poco deslizándose y en contra de su voluntad dejo a Julieta sola y victoriosa.

Entonces pasaban desde afuera lo que podían notar de Julieta con la sombra que hacía en la carpa.

—Bien sigamos…jamás nadie debe saberlo—decía Julieta tirando la botella y pasaban un compilado de frases de ella.

— He sido coronada Pequeña Señorita Canadá, Pequeña Señorita Rayito de Sol, Pequeña señorita del mar, y luego deje, más tarde volví a entrar y quede seleccionada como Señorita Canadá ¿contentos?— preguntaba a la cámara y el medidor daba verde

—¿Ya termina la hora de Caribe?—preguntaba Troy aburrido, y en ello toda su concentración se poso en la hermosa Julieta que entraba luciendo un vestido largo y azul marino que tenia destellos plateados, su escote era prudente y su peinado alto dejaba ver su hermosos rostro, tenia guantes blancos y un paso muy elegante al caminar.

—Con Jason solíamos mirar tu trasero y jugar a buscarle el trasero a Julieta— sonreía Matt cuando ella se ofendía más y más, y los campistas estallaron en risas.

—James está afuera—y cuando dijo eso el silencio fue muy amplio.

— ¿James?— preguntó Sam.

— Lamento lo que dije hoy a la tarde, eres la chica mas asombrosa que jamás he conocido, eres bellísima, y desde el primer día me cautivaste—se declaraba y ella aún estaba atónita— Lástima que jamás sentiste lo mismo…espero que tengas mucha suerte—decía y la abrazaba a lo que ella aún no respondía.

_**Confesionario**_

—Paso algo que jamás hubiese predicho en años, se marcho James y debo ser la única idiota que jamás beso a su chico en un reality— decía chocándose la frente Julieta

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS—gritó finalmente Julieta al bote que se alejaba y cambiaban la escena.

Y repetían nuevamente

— ¡Lo que tiene de bonita, lo tiene de loca!— Cambiaban rotundamente de escena

—NUNCA SE PARA QUE ESTOY LISTA EN ESTE REALITY—gritaba la muchacha nerviosa por un accidente recién ocurrido y volvía a cambiar la imagen.

—Sé que soy un ser del infierno, pero se como complacer a una dama—le decía entregándole una flor y colocándola en el cabello de Julieta.

—Solo fingiré, solo fingiré, sin vomitar—decía en voz baja, aunque Yashio la escuchaba.

_**Confesionario**_

—Julieta es la única que quedo en pie…no es la primera vez que lo hace…creo que sería inteligente si…me alió con ella…o muy estúpido quizás—se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Flaquita… ¿ese es tu apodo?—preguntaba una voz robótica y ella no solo se alarmaba si no que fruncía su boca al escuchar el apodo.

—Si… ¿Qué tal una alianza?—indagaba el rubio y Julieta echaba una mirada rápida a Nía y luego a Mireya que estaba siendo aturdida por Troy.

—Felicitaciones, ¿Quién iba a decir? Los tres finalistas, Yashio el malvado, Julieta la flaquita, y Matt…el rubio—indicaba Chris y el ultimo quedaba disconforme—

_**Confesionario**_

—Soy la ultima chica…es genial…nunca imagine, calma Julieta calma—se decía a ella misma agitando las manos con sus ojos brillosos

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Y terminaba con una imagen de Julieta, muchos aplaudiendo y algún que otro abucheo de la multitud.

— ¿Bien…alguien votará por ella?—preguntaba Troy.

—Ella no debería ganar después de todo lo único que hizo fue estar de amorío en amorío—opinaba Janisse indignada.

—Julieta era buena compañera y líder de nuestro grupo— comentaba Francisco a su lado con Yuki.

—Esa chica, a mi me gusta—ponía el ojo en la muchacha Duncan.

—Es genial, tiene gran fuerza y pudo llegar a la final sola—agregaba Gwen apoyando a la chica.

—Pero jamás ha tenido una estrategia…normalmente fracasa no merece ganar bajo ningún punto de vista— comentaba Heather.

—Yo adoro a Juli…si ella no gana ¿Quién lo merece entonces?—defendía a su amiga Sam.

—Bueno…sigamos con nuestro amigo Yashio y su maldad en un video resumen—comunicaba Troy.

_**Lo mejor y Lo peor de Yashio.**_

Aparecían todos los campistas, ya en el muelle, y los muchachos aún esperaban su presentación, cuando finalmente Chris se digno a ello.

—Ellos son Thiago, Matt, Yashio, Alicard, Sam, Jason, Ricky, Francisco, Kevin, James, Sid, Blake, Dratus, y...Phillip— presentaba

—Genial...estoy con éste idiota—dijo Yashio a Alicard, y el video se detenía en la cara de Yashio y una música de Rock sonaba como fondo musical, situaciones en cámara rápida eran vistas hasta que volvían a detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Algún problema cabeza de triciclo?— preguntó Yashio mostrando su puño.

— Lamentas lo de tu hermanita, ¿idiota?— pregunto riendo y esquivando un golpe, por suerte la bronca y la ira no se pueden oír, porque más de uno de los campistas que observaban tenían ganas de matar al chico.

Ahora en la escena estaban todos los tiburones, decidiendo para el desafío de Harold y allí estaba él muchacho confiado.

—Obvio que me necesitan, además de ser un guerrero soy un ladrón profesional— alardeó Yashio.

Y al instante, en la fogata con todos los tiburones con malvaviscos en sus manos, y solo quedaban Yashio y Mariela, ella tomó aire aliviada.

—Ok...me voy solo, no necesito humillación— dijo Yashio y McLean rió.

—El malvavisco es para ti, es shokeante pero estas adentro— le dijo y el chico sonreía hacia sus compañeros.

— ¿COMO SUCEDIÓ?— preguntó Kevin igual de sorprendido que Alicard.

—Él...es hábil— lo defendió Julieta.

—Pero es un traidor— dijo Alicard.

La escena cambiaba, los campistas se encontraban perdidos, y estaba Catalina con ellos, y Yashio observando a una Miley atascada en la arena, Catalina de inmediato fue a socorrerla.

— ¡Yashio...ayúdame!— le gritó y él solo miro sus uñas y bostezo.

— ¡No se me da la gana!— le contestó riendo, pronto una escena siguiente, la música cambiaba y ahora estaba Yashio con Miley solos en la isla, ella lo miraba y finalmente se decidía a hablar.

—Te sonara muy extraño pero...hagamos una alianza somos los mejores de este equipo— le aseguró Miley, y se detenían en la sonrisa de Yashio; y la música cambio por una más pesada, mostrando la sonrisa malévola de ambos.

Volvía a mostrarse una fogata

—Yashio o Yuki...—anunciaba el anfitrión —Sorprendente...pero Yuki...tú estás fuera— dijo y la chica se sorprendió.

Ahora, tanto Miley como Yashio estaban ocultos hablando, planificando, y los había descubierto Catalina, quien miraba indignada al par mientras Yashio la sostenía de la muñeca.

—Ustedes son dos traidores, basuras hipócritas—dijo ella indignada

—Y tu una idiota, pero no te culpamos y gritamos—le respondía Yashio riendo y los abucheos se hicieron oír.

Otra vez la fogata con menos tiburones, y estaban nuevamente sin malvaviscos Yashio y Catalina.

—No necesito que lo digas—dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—Oh...no-dijo él y todos se asombraron— Arruinaste el suspendo, el malvavisco es para Yashio-dijo Chris entregándole el malvavisco al chico que sonreía malicioso al resto, con aires triunfantes

* * *

—No sé cómo este tipo llego tan lejos…—se enfurecía Thiago abrazando a Miley que miraba casi hipnotizada el video, y hacia que su novio se enfureciera. — ¿No?—preguntaba

—Ahm…si si claro—dijo ella sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

* * *

Otra vez en la fogata, entre los últimos se encontraba Yashio con Ricky que miraba triste al campamento.

—Es un empate-dijo Chris a Ricky y Yashio— Habrá que desempatar, el chico que arroje al otro al bote de los perdedores ¡gana!— dijo Chris, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Yashio lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Ricky.

La imagen de la fogata se desvanecía y daba lugar a otra, en una carrera, donde los chicos con sus uniformes de escuela participaban, estaba Yashio detrás de Dratro quien sorpresivamente tenía la delantera.

— ¿Puedes callarte me desconcentras?— le decía Dratro mirando la meta.

—Cuidado— lo alarmó Yashio, le dio un empujón e hizo que este cruzara sus pies y callera, haciendo que él pierda la delantera, y Yashio gane el primer lugar.

Ahora cambiando rotundamente, estaba Julieta esposada en el medio, Yashio de un lado y del otro Alicard, claro que ambos tenían distintos rostros, el de Yashio mostraba seguridad y arrogancia, mientras que Alicard solo estaba ocultando su ira.

—Tranquila prometo ser muy respetuoso y tranquilo— dijo Alicard a Julieta

—Tranquila prometo ser una pesadilla— dijo Yashio riéndose.

—No vas a lograr ponerme de mal humor, eres muy infantil y el juntarte con Miley definitivamente disminuyo la cantidad de neuronas que poseías— le dijo Alicard con altura.

—Tienes razón Alicard, pero te olvidas de un detalle, tu querido sobrino tienes mis genes, mi ADN, así que te recomiendo que midas tus palabras— respondía el chico despreocupado.

—MI SOBRINO ES TU HIJO— le dijo iracundo.

— ¿Ah sí?, solo te diré una cosa, NO ME IMPORTA— reía malicioso, y en la audiencia volvía a ganar abucheos de parte de la gran mayoría.

Nuevamente una fogata con Yashio entre los últimos, y del otro lado Francisco.

— Y muy obvio pero queda entre el buen chico Francisco y el malvado hasta el hueso Yashio— sonreía Chris y al instante el video mostraba al malvavisco cayendo en cámara lenta en manos de Yashio.

_**Confesionario.**_

-No soporto a Yashio, su rostro de lo sé todo, se estúpida sonrisa y sus gestos cuando cree que nadie lo observa- decía Kevin alterado.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Hablan de algo que me importe?— preguntaba Yashio.

—Miley te debería importar, no estarías aquí sin ella— se exasperó Janisse

—Miley te debería importar— imitaba Yashio muy molesto, y la imagen cambiaba con una música un poco más romántica que la anterior, y estaban en la carpa donde Yashio había dejado a la muchacha ebria.

—Yashio ¿soy linda?— preguntaba ella más tranquila y suave a la Miley habitual, el chico se sonrojaba.

—Si eres linda Miley, más linda que las otras estúpidas— dijo finalmente con disgusto.

—Ves, eres muy lindo y tierno debajo de esa capa infinita de maldad— sonreía ella mientras el chico rodaba sus ojos, y una ola de suspiros casi impensados, inundo el lugar, más un abucheo de parte de Thiago.

—Vamos a ganar…somos los Malvados— festejaba.

—Tu concepto es muy idiota, los malvados siempre pierden— se alarmó Miley, ahora la imagen cambiaba y Alicard estaba totalmente furioso enfrentando a Yashio.

—Deberías haber sido expulsado hace tiempo— discutía Alicard.

—Tu deberías haber sido expulsado, ¿no tienes hermanas promiscuas que cuidar?— preguntaba divertido, pero eso colmo a Alicard que se arrojó sobre Yashio haciéndole perder el control del bus, ambos peleaban duro, puñetazos, patadas, y golpes, y en el video aparecía una pelirroja muy hermosa en la escena.

— ¿Yhiel?— preguntó Yashio perdiendo los ojos mientras Miley le hablaba, la escena volvia a cambiar junto con la música.

— ¿Mi amiguita Yhiel?—dijo casi atónito— ¿Estarás celosa de ella siempre?—le preguntó cambiando de tema.

— ¿Celosa?… Yashio sigue soñando…mi príncipe es Thiago— dijo ella muy conforme, mientras él la veía irse moviéndose de un modo sensual, ahora estaba Miley hablándole muy de cerca al muchacho, y muy enfurecida.

— ¿Y eso de las debilidades?, Mira si la estúpida cabeza de tomate es tu debilidad, es tu problema, pero debes concentrarte—le decía Miley mientras Yashio no podía sacar sus ojos de encima de la chica. Entonces había una rubia, pero estab vez era Nía bajo un árbol, con él y el bebe de plástico.

—La paso tan bien contigo, cuéntame más Nía, por favor no calles me encanta escuchar cada cosa que pasa por tu mente—fingía Yashio agobiado, con ironía. Pasaban nuevamente a la fogata donde estaba Miley y corría hacia él.

—Te extrañe tanto—corrió Miley a abrazarlo y el chico reía. Volvía la música de rock pesado, con la cara de Yashio del peor modo en la que se había visto, entonces se vio un toro empujando con todas sus fuerzas a un chico hacia una pared.

—SAM—grito Liz de inmediato, y el toro fue guardado, dando por ganador a Yashio, pero dejando a un Sam muy mal herido.

—Aléjate sucia, no querrás ser la próxima eliminada—le decía Miley, pero a Liz le importo poco y le dio un cachetazo a Yashio en el rostro, los aplausos casi hacían inaudibles los sonidos del video. Pasaban rápidamente a unos de los pocos confesionarios de Yashio.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Debo eliminar a Miley?, Digo…juntos pensamos mejor pero no quiero ser cursi y enamorarme o que me empiece a gustar…—decía el pasando entre sus dedos su cabello— ¿Qué me pasa?—preguntaba

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¿Así que complicada eh?—preguntaba Miley poniéndose frente a Yashio.

—Estaba confundido, pero elegí expulsar a Yhiel, ¿está bien o no?—preguntaba en un intento desesperado.

—Si esta perfecto Yashio felicitaciones, te servirá en tu juego en solitario—decía ella queriendo apartarse pero era detenida por Yashio que la tomaba por la cintura. Pasaban rápidamente a otro confesionario del muchacho, donde estaba algo alterado.

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿No puedo ganar?—preguntaba Yashio abrumado

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

En la escena aparecía Miley con un traje de vaquerita muy seductor.

—Te ves muy linda así—le señalaba

— ¿Ah sí?—le preguntaba acercándose seductora, Yashio le llevaba una cabeza y un poco más ya que era muy alto y ella bastante baja.

—Si…—se ponía nervioso el muchacho

—Eres un idiota…jamás debí haber hecho una alianza contigo—le decía empujándolo y él la tomaba de las muñecas, la aprisionaba contra su pecho y acercaba el rostro de ella al punto que ambos se tocaban las narices.

— ¿Qué pasa Miley…no te pone nerviosa?—le preguntaba—Era un problema si empezábamos a tener algo entre nosotros—seguía hablándole de cerca a la chica.

—Nunca hubiese tenido algo contigo—le decía ella acercando su boca cada vez más a la del muchacho, ambos se miraba a los ojos, Yashio estaba aún más nervioso que ella.

—Mejor así—dijo el acercándose más, ambos estaban tan cerca que podían tocar sus narices, sin mencionar que Miley hacia puntas de pies, para que ambas bocas estén la misma altura, entonces todo termino con un beso en el que Yashio obviamente había avanzado, y en el que ella le respondía, pero ante eso Miley corrió a la pantalla para tapar el beso, y por la cara de Thiago, esto no le agradaba nada.

Y en la fogata aparecían Miley y Yashio sin malvaviscos, luego la pantalla mostraba a Miley subiendo al bote con Zeke, y a Yashio triunfador. Daban lugar para luego mostrar a Yashio vestido de Aladdin, en el tejado comiendo fruta con Julieta.

—Sé que soy un ser del infierno, pero se como complacer a una dama—le decía entregándole una flor y colocándola en el cabello de Julieta, adelantaban un poco.

—Mira solo por hoy, no soy tu enemigo, mañana volveré a odiarte y hacer tu vida miserable, pero hoy seremos compañeros—le dedicaba una mirada amigable, extraño en Yashio.

—Ya lo sé flaquita hubieses muerto por besarme…y no le contare a nadie lo de tu primera cita—reía Yashio burlando a Julieta que quedaba con ira

—Felicitaciones, ¿Quién iba a decir? Los tres finalistas, Yashio el malvado, Julieta la flaquita, y Matt…el rubio—indicaba Chris y el ultimo quedaba disconforme—Me siento un idiota—decía Yashio luego de haber vomitado tres veces seguidas

_**Confesionario**_

—Yo, seré el ganador—decía serio Yashio

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Terminaba el video con una fotografía de Yashio con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y los aplausos eran escasos.

—Cuantos…recuerdos—reía nerviosa Miley.

— ¿Tu quieres que gane el verdad?—le preguntaba Thiago totalmente celoso.

—Bueno…lo merece después de todo ha hecho mucho para ganar…más que Matt y Julieta eso es seguro—afirmaba ella cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo creo lo mismo, el muchacho es malo hasta los huesos…pero merece ganar por el mérito—defendía Courtney.

—Vamos muchachos…el chico es un canalla— se enfurecía Trent—Solo ha discutido y ha hecho la convivencia terrible—

—No para Julieta—reía Dratro en la cara de James que se ponía rojo de la furia.

—No merece ganar, y todos lo sabemos—repudiaba Ricky al muchacho.

—Eso dices porque te saco del juego— le respondía Heather.

—Hey hey, campistas bajen los ánimos, ustedes ya perdieron—reia Chris y todos miraban con odio al anfitrión— Mejor démosle un vistazo al rubio del Reality, Matt— y aparecían nuevamente en la pantalla los campistas llegando en el yate.

—Hey éste es mi favorito—sonreía Owen.

_**Lo peor y lo mejor de Matt.**_

—Bien...sinceramente creo que un hombre debe mandar— decía Matt riendo, y los chicos lo apoyaron. Se escuchaba claramente un aullido de Jason desde el fondo aprobando al rubio. Y como en todos los videos luego aparecían flashes hasta llegar a determinada escena.

—Te ves sexy corriendo— le dijo Matt a Nía.

—Tú te ves estúpido— le dijo ella y él se lanzó sobre ella y quedaron muy juntos, ella trato de soltarse pero él la sostuvo. El video corrió a la siguiente escena.

—Bien...Tiburones...si quieren volver a ver a su amada Janisse...deberán rendirse...no creo que ella la pase bien con las torturas que tenemos pensadas...con Amor Matt el mejor y los osos— escribió el chico, y luego borro "Matt el mejor" ante la mirada de sus colegas. Muchos rieron al recordar eso.

—SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍAMOS DEJAR A UN NERD A CUIDAR— dijo Matt y lo interrumpió Nia poniendo una mano en su boca.

—No dejamos al nerd solo...— se enfurecía la rubia— ¡Culpa de ese maldito idiota!— buscaba a Blake enfadada.

—Esto será genial...es muy sexy enfadada— dijo Matt a Jason. En el momento el video cambiaba de la cara de embobado de Matt, a una isla desconocida en la casa de un hombre extraño.

— ¿Quieren comer?— preguntó el extraño Hombre.

— Ni loco— dijo Matt y se repuso ante un codazo de Thiago—No...Gracias— ponía su mejor

Una chica tan linda debería dormir acompañada -decía el tomándola de los hombros.

— Ni loco— dijo Matt y se repuso ante un codazo de Thiago—No...Gracias— ponía su mejor cara, en ese instante cambiaba rotundamente el escenario.

—Una chica tan linda debería dormir acompañada— decía el tomándola de los hombros.

— ¿PERDIMOS?—pregunto Matt. Y un confesionario era puesto en el video.

**_Confesionario._**

—A Jason le robaron la chica, y también a Thiago, creo que soy el único suficientemente hombre al que eso no le paso— dijo Matt riendo, y sacando pecho.

—La peor parte es que ahora Matt va a estar diciendo que a él no le robaron la chica y a nosotros sí, totalmente insoportable— dijo Thiago bufando

**_Fin del Confesionario_**

Habia comida horrible en la mesa, y Owen miraba a todos los campistas, sin Chris McLean en el lugar

— ¡Eres un alma Gay!—rieron Jason y sus amiguitos.

— ¿Ah sí?, bueno por lo menos no soy una bestia como tu— le dijo Ricky haciéndole frente.

— ¿Quieres un beso?— le preguntó Matt.

— ¿Tuyo? ¡Eso quisieras!—le dijo el riendo, y la filmación hacia un primer plano del plato de Matt completamente vacio

— ¿Y tu como te comiste todo?—le pregunto Nía a Matt.

— Si te cuento mi secreto, lo usaras-dijo el rehusándose— Aunque por un beso...— le dijo apretándola contra su pecho.

— Por favor...ni lo sueñes— alejo al muchacho. Maggie se encontraba esposada a Matt, y el sonreía con mueca coqueta.

— Ya veo porque te beso Jason, eres divertida, y hermosa— le dijo sonriendo el chico seductor.

—Eres una…estabas pasándotela de los mas bien con el— reprochaba Sandra a su novia.

—Tranquila leona, solo nos divertíamos no quiero nada con tu chica— le aseguraba Matt, echándose hacia atrás. Un hospital era ahora puesto en acción.

— NO vamos a ir a ese hospital, digo está sucio y debe ser peor, allí tiene un yuyo, que haga lo que tenga que hacer allí— se espantaba Liz al ver el horroroso hospital y refiriéndose a la diarrea de Dratro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Linda?— le preguntaba Matt —Digo Dratro, mas sus necesidades en un yuyo no es buena combinación— reía Matt asqueado.

En otro momento del reality, otra vez Liz con Matt algo enfurecida.

— ¿No te cansas de hacer chistes en momentos inapropiados?— le preguntaba ella con los ojos llenos de miedo y abiertos de par en par. La mayoría presente reian ante el comentario de la chica de ojos verdes, y se concentraban en el siguiente acto.

— ¿Sabes el significado de secreto?— le preguntaba Nia a Matt quien hacia dibujos en la arena.

— ¡Obvio que lo sé!— se quejaba él que al parecer había recibido reclamos desde que se encontró con la rubia.

—Entonces cuando te digo "Si Matt nos veremos siempre y cuando sea un secreto" significa que no debes contarle a nadie —se desesperaba ella.

-¿Prepararnos? ¡Yo nací para las fiestas!- abrazaba a sus amigos Matten el desafió de Geoff, para que pasen directamente a otro momento de ese mismo día.

—Por cierto, es fácil suplantarte— sonrió victorioso Jason, primero Nía no comprendió, pero luego observo a Matt con Lindsay muy juntos, charlando y riéndose.

— ¿De qué se puede charlar con Lindsay?— preguntó atónita a Maggie.

—De sexo— contestó Maggie riendo, y Nía le dirigió una mirada asesina. En el momento cambio la escena de la cara de disgusto de Nía para enfocarse en la cara de disgusto de Blake.

—No soy vampiro, ¡soy hechicero!— se alteraba el chico.

— ¿Y porque no haces que ganemos mágicamente?— le preguntaba Matt payasesco.

— ¡Porque eso no puedo hacerlo!— explicaba al chico, aunque su paciencia se acababa.

—Entonces eres vampiro— término de decir Matt. Ahora era Cody quien estaba explicando y presentando su desafió.

—El auto de los rubios— dijo y un auto dorado con un techo brillante— Tiene sus cosas ya las descubrirán, así que Jason, Nia y Matt irán en ese— y Mireya se sorprendía.

—Tu ayuda nena, nosotros nos encargamos de la carrera— le guiño el ojo Matt por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¡Los detesto!— mascullo ella y ambos chocaron sus cabezas festejando.

—Suficiente, vamos a perder, voy a preparar mi voto, Jason— le decía Nía en el oído molesta.

— ¿Como la aguantas?— le preguntaba Jason a Matt.

—Simplemente hago como que la escucho…pero no, además es más simpática cuándo no trata de ganar— le susurro pero Nia llego a oírlo, ellos iban a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¿Qué?...no esperen que hable de él a menos que gane el millón—se indignaba Nía cuando unas cuantas miradas se clavaban en ella.

* * *

Otra escena era puesta, donde estaba Matt de primer plano.

—Idiota— le gritaba Matt a Yashio y arrojaba bellotas— ¿No quieres pelear?— y volvía a cambiar por una en donde estaba Matt con Nía.

—Supongo que podríamos hacer equipo…— le sugería Matt a Nía.

— Por supuesto, ¡en un universo paralelo idiota!— lo apartaba la rubia del camino— Y cuídate las espaldas ahora que no somos equipo— terminaba de decir, para en su lugar aparecer Liz, cuando habían terminado de practicar su ensayo de Rock, para el desafío de Leshawna.

— No eres tan idiota— se alegraba.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Matt confundido.

— Bueno ya sabes pensé que eras como Jason…— se apenaba la muchacha, y muchos reían en el lugar. En un instante eso se desvancía y dejaba ver a Jason con montones de telas, y a Matt escuchándolo atentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le preguntaba molesto Matt mirando que Jason lo tironeaba de la ropa.

—Mira no me molestes…pero…necesito que me ayudes a coser—y repentinamente tal como había predicho Jason, Matt comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Esa tela no es algo afeminada?—preguntaba riendo, y la cara de Jason se transformaba, y daba lugar para Matt en la pasarela, quien estaba con lentes oscuros y un peinado raro y despeinado, iba con paso galante, tenía un traje negro con una camisa roja, y unas zapatillas de lona, cuando miró a Blaineley se saco sus lentes y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya tengo a mi ganador—anotaba Blaineley, cuando Matt se retiraba.

Ahora pasaban a una fogata, en donde estaban los campistas, pero ya sin equipo.

—Debido al poco interés por el certamen y ser una persona de gran belleza que no la supo aprovechar el eliminado del día es Jason—anunciaba Justin

—NO—gritaba Matt—No es justo Alicard está tres veces más feo, sin ofender—y el muchacho nombrado podría decirse que gruñía, ante la cara de trsiteza de Matt cambiaba la música, para encontrarse con Julieta y el bebe de plástico.

—Genial, creí que eras un idiota…pero no—decía la delgada

—Y yo creí que eras una anoréxica sin sentido del humor y aburrida —apuntaba Matt y ella se sentía ofendida.

—Quizás eres un poco idiota— reponía ella luego. Y ahora en el video aparecía Matt con Nía.

—Soy un caballo, concuerda conmigo—se alegraba Matt moviendo la cola

— ¿Eres idiota?, Eso hacen los perros—le decía Nía

—No muevo la cola para imitar a un caballo, lo hago porque quiero—bufó el ante la rubia que esbozo una sonrisa burlona y él le guiño un ojo.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Ahora bien, de los muchachos eliminaría a todos si pudiera, Sam es un idiota, James es un retardado y Matt es simplemente molesto, sin mencionar el odio que tengo hacia Alicard—

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Molesto es mejor que retardado o idiota, así que supongo que me sentiré alagado y salvado—sonreía Matt ante la cara de enojo de muchos, a excepción obviamente de Sam que mantenía una sonrisa perdida.

En la escena aprecían las chicas con vestidos de vaqueritas sexys, muy provocativas.

— Que lástima que Jason se perdió esto— sonreía Matt

_**Confesionario**_

—Espero que Nía no se entere que no vote a Andrómeda…en realidad vote por Mire—se encogía de hombros y cambiaba su cara por terror.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Para ustedes he pensado, la sirenita, en un bote un paseo romántico, donde ella permanece completamente callada—reía Sierra

Al instante, estaba Nía vestida para su cita, llegando al muelle donde estaba Mtat.

—Tarde dulzura—decía Matt con disfraz también, botas negras, un jean ajustado, y una camisa blanca que tenía hasta la mitad desabrochada.

—P…. —y Matt le ponía un dedo en la boca

—Esta va a ser la mejor cita que hemos tenido en años, porque estarás completamente callada—le decía mientras la ayudaba a subirse al bote

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿Pueden creerlo?...fue todo tan distinto, Matt fue distinto y no el mismo idiota de todos los días…es extraño pero lamento no haberlo besado—confesaba completamente avergonzada

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Solo queda una pareja ¿o no lo somos?—le preguntaba Matt a Nía.

—Aún somos competencia…—le decía ella sonriendo—Suerte Matt y, me olvidaba—y dando la vuelta le daba un pequeño y fugaz beso— Me había olvidado de darte eso, el chico quedaba completamente estático.

— ¿Julieta y Yashio o Mire y Nía?—preguntaba dudando sobre que era, Matt en el último desafío de Alejandro.

—Debes elegir, solo una pareja obtendrá ventaja y una obtendrá un castigo—informaba y Matt observaba divertido.

—Tengo algo que decirte—le comentaba Matt a Julieta

— ¿Tu a mi…?—quedaba atónita ella.

—Si… ¿Qué tal una alianza?—indagaba el rubio y Julieta echaba una mirada rápida a Nía y luego a Mireya que estaba siendo aturdida por Tro, al instante en el video surgía la partida de Nía.

—Matt…y Julieta—analizaba ella respirando fuertemente, Mireya subió al bote, y así con la mirada de odio de Nía aun puesta en la fogata se retiraban.

—Felicitaciones, ¿Quién iba a decir? Los tres finalistas, Yashio el malvado, Julieta la flaquita, y Matt…el rubio—indicaba Chris y el ultimo quedaba disconforme

_**Confesionario**_

— ¿MATT EL RUBIO?, ¿SIMPLEMENTE SOY RUBIO?—se exasperaba ante la cámara

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

—Tampoco hizo nada para ganárselo…como lo ven se lo merece Yashio—defendía incondicionalmente Miley ante el video.

—Él al menos siempre fue sincero y buena persona…yo voto por Matt, el rubio—contradecía a la muchacha Liz, ganándose una mirada dudosa de Sam.

— ¿Se puede no votar?—preguntaba Nía fingiendo un bostezo.

—Claro que no— le decía Troy

—Entonces votaré por Yashio…supongo— fingía desinterés

—Yo elijo a Julieta…es hora de que una chica gane el Reality— afirmaba Andrómeda.

—No puedes…debes votar a Matt…él es genial—se alegraba Jason haciendo un gesto al decir la palabra genial.

—Matt solo sabe tratar mal a las mujeres…expulso a su propia novia—se enfurecía Sandra.

—Eso es imperdonable…a menos que gane el millón y te compre cosas—agregaba Courtney.

—Esto solo se resuelve de una forma…deben ir a votar campistas—agregaba Chris y le daba un pedazo de papel y una lapicera a cada uno.

— ¿Y cuando lo sabremos?—preguntaba Mireya de una punta

—En nuestro asombroso, y más grandioso último Aftermath— decía Chris dándole un final al episodio del día.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaban al unísono.

**WOOOW, ¿LOS DEJE INTRIGADOS?, ESO ESPERO... JAJAJA, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?, BUENO SI TIENE MUCHOS ERRORES DISCÚLPENME, PERO BUSCAR PEGAR, EDITAR Y TRATAR DE QUE NO QUEDE RARO FUE COMPLICADO...¿Y BUENO...QUIÉN CREE QUE SACARÁN?...TODO PUEDE SER, COMO SIEMPRE MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, POR LEER, COMENTARME...O DECIRME QUE LES GUSTA MI REALITY, GRACIAS EN SERIO Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN, PARA MI FUE DIVERTIDO VER TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO...AH Y LO SIENTO POR LO LARGO..AHORA SI NO LOS HAGO LEER MAS.**

**SUERTE**


	34. Aftermath V

—Bienvenidos al último Aftermath del mejor Total Drama de todos los tiempos—anunciaba Miri a su llegada.

—Si claro…pero ustedes no lo presentaran—entraba Geoff tratando de incrédulos a los presentadores.

—Ni tampoco tú— lo empujaba Chris afuera del aire—Estos Niños—decía completamente solo en el sillón.

—Genial…—se sentaba a su lado Blaineley siendo atacada por una mirada de McLean.

— ¿Quién eres?—le preguntaba burlándola cuando ella le ponía una mano en su cara y proseguía para hablar.

—El último After de esta sensacional serie, ¿Qué sucederá? Yashio, Julieta y Matt esperan saber quiénes serán los afortunados últimos dos, mientras que nos quedan millones de cosas que hablar con nuestros no tan afortunados eliminados—sonreía la rubia.

—Si si…asi que démosle la bienvenida a la chica que mantuvo desordenada la cabeza del mismo demonio, fue su secuaz y tal así terminó eliminada, un fuerte aplauso…aunque no se lo merezca por haber perdido—soltaba una risita—a Miley— la rubia entraba recibiendo chiflidos, y se sentaba cruzando sus piernas y dejando ver mucho.

—Hola a todos—saludaba de mal modo.

—Bien Miley querida, vamos a las cosas importantes primero ¿te llevaste algún amigo o amiga de la isla?—interrogaba Blaineley

—Claro que no…son todos estúpidos—les dedicaba la última frase a la tribuna de ex campistas.

—Wow parece que las cosas no fueron nada bien, ¿Viste a Emma…que sientes respecto a ella?—le preguntaba Chris con una mirada cómplice a su compañera.

—Pues asco…lo que siente todo el mundo al verla—y hacia un gesto de "obvio" con sus manos acompañando sus ojos.

—Asco te tienen a ti…—le gritaba la pelirroja de la tribuna cuando Miri la intentaba frenar.

—Pelea de gatitas, mi plato favorito—saboreaba Jason riendo fuertemente, aunque llevándose la peor mirada de Thiago.

—Como sea… ¿algo que me quieran preguntar acerca de mi? Porque no quiero hablar de estúpidas perdedoras— cerraba sus ojos con gesto de superioridad.

—Pues entonces no hables de ti misma—burlaba Chris y ella aguantaba la rabia.

—Ahora analicemos, si bien siempre dijiste amar con tu alma entera a Thiago, ¿Qué fue ese beso a Yashio?—decía Blaineley mirando directamente a la cámara y provocando gran expectativa, cuando ella quedaba inmóvil ante la imagen de Yashio en la pantalla gigante.

— ¿Qué?…bueno…el no está nada mal, y tantos días sola…y la presión—se estresaba mirando la imagen, aunque finalmente se le escapa un suspiro.

—LO SABIA—gritaba Maggie—Te dije que amaba a Yashio, págame la apuesta—codeaba a Dratro.

—Jamás aposté nada contigo…ni siquiera te hablo—se indignaba él.

—Nunca quieren pagar la apuesta—se cruzaba de brazos la muchacha y él miraba confundido a su novia.

—HEY ES MI MOMENTO MALDITO CAMAROGRAFO—insultaba Miley

—Tranquila, él solo tiene una orden, cuando hablo yo sabe que debe sí o sí enfocarme—sonreía galante McLean.

—Bueno Miley ya sabemos que amas a Yashio, ¿Qué harás cuando salga, sea ganador o perdedor?—preguntaba Blaineley

—Ehm…estoy con Thiago—se sentía presionada la muchacha— ¿Ya puedo abandonar este estúpido sillón?—preguntaba

—Cuando quieras enana, y démosle la bienvenida a la siguiente muchacha, hermosa, audaz, inteligente, casi perfecta…tuvo a su príncipe adentro de la isla, bienvenida Andrómeda—presentaba Chris a la chica, que recibía aplausos y gritos como ninguna, en especial alaridos de Jason que dejaba sordo a Blake que estaba delante de él.

—Hola, gracias por los aplausos, pero solo estuve en un reality—sonreía incrédula.

—Y es mucho—agregaba Blaineley— Andy…queridísima Andy, esperábamos tu salida, pero primero las preguntas—invadía repentinamente a la muchacha, Blaineley.

—Bueno…entonces dispara—respondía.

— ¿Feliz por la eliminación de Nía?—examinaba rápidamente Chris.

—Bueno…no diría feliz, más bien disfrutando de que haya fracasado en las manos de Matt, y Julieta, además de que su aliado Yashio ni siquiera le importó— sonreía abiertamente

—Entonces feliz—decía Chris y la chica quería apelar pero era interrumpida.

— ¿Te veías ganadora?—le preguntaba Blaineley

—No… ¿Cómo me podría ver ganadora a mi misma?, no soy una estúpida creída, hacia el mejor esfuerzo y no fue suficiente—se entristecía al final—Pero ellos tres, a pesar de que Yashio es un canalla, se lo tienen bien merecido—

— ¿Y qué hay de ese chico?—le preguntaba y en la pantalla aparecía Jason sonriendo.

—No lo sé…él debería decirme ¿no?—sonreía sonrojada, las chicas del lugar lanzaban alaridos, y hasta la tribuna de ex campistas esperaba algo.

—Jason, ven aquí—indicaba Chris y el chico salía lo más rápido, pero sin perder su gracia, a lo que Andrómeda mordía su labio inferior divertida.

— ¿Me extrañaste linda?, supuse que perdiste apropósito para verme…eres una Jasonadicta— le decía al levantarla del sillón y estrecharla contra su pecho.

—Seguro era eso lo que planeaba…eres todo un genio—decía ella rodando sus ojos.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy con la muchacha más linda, ¿no crees?—le preguntaba tomándola de la barbilla y encontrándose con la mirada de ella, que estaba brillosa— ¿Te deje sin palabras, hermosa?— seguía alagando a la muchacha, que rápidamente poniéndose en puntas de pie, beso al muchacho, el cual la tomaba de la cintura.

—Eso es amor, queridos televidentes—anunciaba Blaineley señalando la escena, y Chris levantaba sus cejas mirando a la rubia que simplemente volvía a taparle la cara con la mano.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Me extrañaste o te fuiste con alguna?—preguntaba encarnando una ceja, y el chico mordía su labio.

—Aunque estuve lleno de ofertas interesantes—y al decir eso lanzaba un beso a la tribuna— No podía dejarte pasar—volvía a sostener fuerte a la muchacha.

—Bien…siéntense tortolos, y dejen pasar a los siguientes—disfrutaba Blaineley, cuando el estudio estallaba.

—Así es queridos, él más esperado, el más adorado, el único, incomparable, ¡SAM!—gritaba su nombre ya que el ruido que invadía el estudio era abrumador, al entrar Sam la tribuna movía las rejas que habían puesto de seguridad y hasta estaban por salirse.

—Hey… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Quién está por llegar?—preguntaba Sam mirando detrás de él, y la gente reía.

—Bien Sam, siéntate por favor—y el chico obedecía.

— ¿Listo para responder?—preguntaba Blaineley interesada.

—Claro…cuando sea—se preparaba mirando de cerca y fijo a los anfitriones—Aunque no soy bueno en esos concursos de preguntas y respuestas, pues…ya sabes siempre me confundo las fechas y los presidentes con actores famosos—rascaba su cabeza.

—Si…pero estas son preguntas sobre ti—le indicaba Blaineley

—Sí, soy Sam, mucho gusto—se presentaba, y la anfitriona perdía la cabeza, así que Chris tomaba las riendas del asunto.

—Sam, ¿hay alguien que odies de la isla?—interrogaba.

—No…además no recuerdo a la mitad, lo siento—pedía disculpas a la tribuna de perdedores, o ex campistas.

— ¿Desafió preferido?—preguntaba Blaineley.

—Pues seguro que no fue el del idiotísimo Trent—soltaba cruzado de brazos cuando Trent le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, entonces ambos anfitriones se sonreían —Tampoco fue cuando un toro se estrello conmigo…aunque fue divertido…y luego…ehm…nada—se detenía y todos aullaban en la escena de Sam en la enfermería recibiendo el beso de Liz.

—Como fue ¿ella te beso o tu a ella?—y el chico sonreía.

—Lo recuerdo, ella me beso—dijo inocente, y el lugar era invadido por una ola de gritos.

— ¿Por qué tu respuesta fue fría?—preguntaba Chris y el chico levantaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué respuesta?—preguntaba Sam confundido.

—La respuesta del beso— explicaba Chris.

— ¿Cuál…la de recién?—y entonces ambos anfitriones de chocaban la frente con sus manos— Hey no entiendo, estoy muy distraído, esas luces, Jason me hace caras, Maggie esta colocándole ajo picado en la cabeza de Blake…no puedo concentrarme—se apretujaba la cabeza con las manos.

—Tranquilo Sam—corría Liz.

—Bueno, y aquí Liz, la chica que no podía esperar su turno, un fuerte aplauso, o como quieran ya que todos hacen lo que quieren en este Aftermath— se cansaba Chris.

—Nunca en todo el reality tuve una presentación decente, ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir ahora?—preguntaba burlándose del anfitrión.

—Linda—abrazaba a la chica y la hacía sentarse a su lado.

—La pareja favorita desde el comienzo del show, ¿Qué se siente? ¿Hay presión?—preguntaba Blaineley cuando ellos miraban a la rubia sorprendidos.

— ¿Presión, de qué?...en el espacio hay presión… ¿no?...en esos planetas donde la gravedad es tan grande que tu propio cabello podría aplastar tu cráneo, ¿no es genial?—preguntaba Sam distraído y Liz reía.

—Como sea, las preguntas ahora serán dirigidas a Liz, ¿Qué se siente haber eliminado a tu amiga, y luego a tu novio para darte cuenta que no ibas a ganar?—

—No fueron tan rudos con todos… ¿Por qué conmigo si?—preguntaba a la anfitriona, que solo respondía con una sonrisa picara, obligando a Liz a confesar— Se siente horrible, pero hubiese cambiado mi lugar por cualquiera, ellos merecerían haber quedado en el show más tiempo que yo— comentaba la chica triste.

— ¿Qué hay con Trent, nada paso o Sam no se enteró?—preguntaba Chris.

—NO SOY DE LA CHICA QUE CORRE Y BESA A CUALQUIERA—se ponía de pie indignada.

—Si seguro… y Liz ¿Cuál era la deseada respuesta que Sam nunca te dio?—preguntaba Blaineley pidiendo primer plano de la chica.

—Bueno…un beso, y luego algo dulce supongo—se tocaba la nuca.

—Me lo hubieses dicho—se alarmaba Sam

—No tengo que decirlo…esa es la gracia—se ofendía la chica de ojos verdes.

—Pues entonces cuando tienes sed, pero la botella de agua está muy lejos no lo dirás ¿esperaras que adivine?—preguntaba confundido

— ¿eso que tiene que ver Sam? ¡Por dios!—se exasperaba

—Tranquila linda—y quería ofrecerle agua, pero caía en su cabeza achatando su pelo—Lo siento, yo te seco—y el chico sacaba su remera envolvía la cabeza de Liz y agitaba la misma envuelta en la tela blanca, lo que causaba la risa de más de uno.

—Toma un primer plano de eso—pedía Chris divertido.

—SAM YA BASTA—gritaba Liz y cuando la tela era quitada estaba completamente mojada y despeinada, por no hablar de su expresión molesta.

— ¿Seca?—preguntaba inocente.

—Siento que…es un ataque hacia mi—miraba a los anfitriones—Así que me retirare con mi orgullo, aunque me quede poco—y cuando se ponía de pie se chocaba la cara con la cámara—O nada de él—y Sam la ayudaba.

—Aún así te ves hermosa—le decía sonriendo y ella devolvía esa sonrisa.

—El amor triunfa nuevamente, vayan a sentarse y démosle la bienvenida la secuaz, la loba con piel de cordero…Mireya— aplaudían.

—Primero ningún cordero…nunca quise dar una imagen equivocada…era fanática de Nía—discutía al ingresar.

—Bien bien… ¿Qué se sintió saber que no ibas a ganar si Nía no lo hacía?—preguntaba Chris.

—Me hubiese encantando saberlo antes—respondía con odio al anfitrión.

—A todos, pero ahora bien ¿Cuál era tu obsesión con el Niatt?—le preguntaba interesada Blaineley.

—Pues es una de las parejas más rubias y lindas—decía con ojos soñadores—Y una fanática siempre querrá ver bien a su ídolo, aunque ahora es mi amiga claro…—finalizaba recibiendo aplausos.

— ¿Por qué demonios me arrojaste?—preguntaba enfurecida Yhiel

—Porque no te soporto ¿sí?, tema aclarado, siguiente—decía sin importancia Mire, y la pelirroja lograba zafarse y correr a donde estaba sentada la de cabello rizado.

— ¡PELEA DE GATITAS COMO PREDIJE!—gritaba Jason alimentando la furia de las chicas.

—Ehm…volveremos en un instante, a menos que una muera lo cual lo filmaremos en vivo—sonreía malicioso Chris mientras ambas se sacaban los ojos.

—Si claro…cállenla—Volvía de la pausa con una Blaineley despeinada, que luego recuperaba su postura ante la risa de Chris

—Y ahora la más importante, la cuarta eliminada, la chica que saco a la mayoría de los que hoy están aquí, la enemiga pública, la hermosa muchachita, la niña mimada del reality, ¡NÍA!—gritaba Chris y ahora los gritos eran ensordecedores, divididos por abucheos y por felicitaciones.

—Gracias…a los abucheos…cuando yo ni siquiera se quienes son, eso demuestra lo famosa que soy —respondía tajante.

—Y así comienza Nía—ella soltaba una risa malvada—Rápidamente ¿qué se siente perder en manos de Matt?—

—Y Julieta…—gruñía ella —Horrible, me esforcé tanto por sacar a los inútiles, molestos, fuertes e idiotas de la isla, y ahora simplemente estoy con ellos, ¿Cómo crees que se siente?—preguntaba molesta

—Mal, pero es tu culpa, ¿Por qué simplemente no arreglaste al último eliminado?—preguntaba Blaineley

—Me confié demasiado, estaba abrumada por todo eso de Alebot…y los espejos, y Mire y todo…—se pasaba la mano por el cabello

—Bien, entonces ¿eres o no la pareja de Matt?—terminaba de preguntar Chris.

—No hasta que venga con ese millón—respondía afilada

—Ahora la nueva sección y única, Prepare apunten fuego hacia Nía—y la rubia abría sus ojos como platos aterrada.

—Campistas, cinco de ustedes podrá decirle a la rubia lo que piensa, obteniendo una respuesta de la misma, cuando eso no les guste, le arrojaran un tomate o si quieren pueden arrojarle el tomate antes de la respuesta— ofrecía Chris la verdura podrida.

—Oye no me lo merezco…estaba en los finalistas—pedía la rubia

—Si bueno…pero reglas son reglas, ahora, en primer lugar Liz—y la muchacha se levantaba.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando no me dejaste participar en el desafío de Harold y me obligaste a quedarme? Pues odie ese momento y fue el comienzo de mi odio hacia ti, además pienso que tu cerebro es tan chato como una tabla—

—Bueno al menos elimine a todos los que me disgustaban, en especial a tu estúpida novia Andrómeda—y al terminar con A el nombre de la muchacha, Liz le lanzo un tomate directo a la boca, provocando que Nía vomitara todo, aunque Liz también cayó al hacerlo sobre la cabeza de Harold.

—A Yashio deberían arrojarle con balas de cañón—se quejaba la rubia, y veía a Miroslava de pie con un tomate.

—Maldita perra hiciste que me expulsaran, cuando fue tu culpa—gritaba

—Al menos te quedaste con un show, en Total Drama Challenge a nadie le importabas perdedora—seguía respondiendo de mala manera la rubia ganándose otro tomatazo pero en su cabello—Esto es indignante—

—Hey, es lo más justo, las pobres deberán darte un poco de lo que recibieron—reía Chris cubriéndose, entonces Sandra se ponía de pie furiosa, tanto que el tomate estaba por reventar en su mano.

—Tran…tranquila, yo no te he hecho nada—trataba de calmarla la rubia.

—PROVOCASTE MI ELIMINACIÓN PONIÉNDOME CELOSA, Y EMPAREJANDO A TU ESTÚPIDO NOVIO CON MI NOVIA…. —y con toda la furia lanzaba un tomate que daba justo en el ojo de Nía

—Tu novia no te quería…—decía con poca fuerza, y se levantaba—Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que soportar esto—reclamaba con un ojo comenzando a ponerse morado.

— ¿Por qué me eliminaste? Jamás te hable—decía James de pie.

—Porque eres insulso, idiota, tu novia me desagrada si se puede decir tu novia ya que coquetea con todos, y eras el más fuerte, no soy idiota no te iba a dejar ganar—explicaba aún arrogante, y el chico lanzaba su tomate pero al cesto

—Descuida jamás lastimaría a una dama—se daba la media vuelta triste, ella respiraba aliviada, pero sin poder esperar si quiera un minuto, Andy se puso de pie con su tomate, saboreando el momento.

—Solo tengo una cosa para decirte Nía, luego de todo…solo tengo una cosa, PERDEDORA—gritaba riendo y lanzaba un tomate que la rubia lograba esquivar, Andy quedaba con rabia ya que Nía solo se le había ocurrido sacarle la lengua y burlarla, pero en ello un tomate dio directo en su cara.

— ¿Qué tal preciosa?—preguntaba Jason que había juntado el tomate de la basura.

—Tú sí que eres mi príncipe—sonreía Andy.

—Gracias Nía por tu tiempo…—le decía Chris a la manchada y sucia rubia que se iba a sentar en la tribuna al lado de Maggie y Mire.

—Bueno finalmente, entrevistamos a todos, solo tendremos que saber quiénes serán los últimos dos, los únicos, los finalistas—el estudio hacia un juego de luces con las tres cara de los finalistas.

—Julieta la chica que desde el día uno ha soportado grandes cosas y sorpresivamente sigue allí—decía Chris cuando Julieta era puesta en escena.

—Matt, el rubio que nadie sabe cómo pero está en la final y jamás nadie tuvo la iniciativa si quiera de votarlo—sonreía Blaineley

—O Yashio el malvado que ha ido contra viento y marea para derribar a todos y quedarse con el millón y la gloria—terminaba de decir Chris—¿Campistas?—pedía y un bote lleno de papeles llegaba.

—Bien…contemos—y Blaineley y Chris abandonaban el estudio dejando de conductores a sus respectivos dueños, Miri y Sid.

—Gran tiro—festejaba Sid

—Hubiese podido hacerlo mejor—decía ella con una sonrisa.

—Si claro—la burlaba Nía.

—Hay que admitir que no se la puede derribar o callar con nada—se sorprendía Sid

—Si…—siseaba con odio Miri

—Y bien con solo tres…quien será, ya sé que están pensando, díganlo de una maldita vez—reía Sid a la cámara

—Leíste mi mente cerebrito—abucheaba Tobi de lejos.

— ¿Y?—preguntaban ansiosos al ver a Chris con Blaineley llegar contentos.

—Primero diremos en vivo, anunciándole a los campistas en vivo el primer finalista—sentenciaba Chris y en escena estaban los campistas en distintas áreas de Wawanakwa

* * *

—Al confesionario todos—ordenaba Troy y se veían las caras de asco de los chicos, cuando llegaban Yashio y Julieta peleaban por sentarse y finalmente la ganaba él.

—Si quieres puedes sentarte arriba—golpeteaba sus piernas.

—Prefiero sentarme en él con la tapa levantada— decía con asco.

—Campistas les habla su amado, Chris McLean—comunicaba el hombre y ellos miraban a la cámara confundidos.

— ¿Y?—preguntaba Matt

—Anunciare el primer finalista de Total Drama Challenge— confesaba el hombre y sus caras cambiaban el interés era gigantesco y todos los del estudio también— Él primer finalista, por decisión de sus compañeros es…—un redoble de tambores sonaba y todos se sorprendían menos Chris—Es….—seguía sonando los tambores, muchos se comían las uñas, otros sudaban o se agarraban las manos—¡Julieta!—anunciaba y ella saltaba tan alto que golpeaba su cabeza, y luego era abrazada por Matt quien tenía la mirada algo triste.

—GRACIAS…—decía ella a la cámara

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros dos?—preguntaba Yashio sacándola con odio del medio.

—En minutos sabremos el resultado, felicitaciones flaquita—felicitaba Chris y la chica salía del confesionario con sus compañeros.

— ¿No es genial?...bueno para mí—decía luego.

—Hey Genial…si no estoy en la final podrás contarme que se siente—decía sin esperanzas Matt.

—Si genial estúpida—se embroncaba Yashio yendo a paso apresurado al muelle.

* * *

— ¿Julieta?—preguntaba Jason

—Hey es genial…nadie debería cuestionarlo, es sensacional, ¿no lo creen?...que nervios, en la final—temblaban las manos de James al hablar—Eso es flaquita…eso es—se entusiasmaba

—Eso es amor—dejaba escapar con tono enamorado Crystalle

—Campistas felices, otros un tanto ofendidos, solo quedan los dos muchachos…quién de ellos será—decía Miri cuando Chris llegaba nuevamente más serio.

—Hora de comunicarlo— decía y nuevamente eran llamados los dos chicos para el confesionario, ambos con caras desilusionadas, miraban tímidos a la cámara, y escuchaban atentos—Y el último chico finalista que competirá contra Julieta en la final es…—el redoble hacia presencia—Es…—volvía a sonar—MATT—anunciaba y el chico rompía en alegría, cuando Yashio quedaba escéptico en la cámara—Yashio nos veremos en este instante en el aftermath, ve al bote Troy te llevara—decía Chris y el chico quedaba inmóvil.

* * *

— ¿Y?—corría Julieta cuando Matt la abrazaba—¿Tu?—le preguntaba entusiasmada y sonreía cuando el chico la levantaba y la hacía girar de la emoción.

—Bien hecho idiotas—se enfurecía sacando la puerta del confesionario, rompiendo cámaras del lugar, arrojándole rocas a las cabañas, y animales.

—Hey tranquilo…hiciste lo mejor pero…a nadie la gustan los villanos—intentaba calmarlo Julieta para que no rompiera el campamento.

—Como sea—se enfurecía y la trataba de mover.

—Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias…pero has llegado tan lejos Yashio…es un logro—lo animaba ella y el la tomaba del rostro bruscamente, dejándola impactada y asustada, acercándose a ella susurraba.

—Suerte flaquita—y moviéndola bruscamente la dejo libre, finalmente levanto su dedo mayor haciéndole un lindo gesto a los dos campistas que sonreían, ellos estaban eufóricos.

* * *

—Bien ¿impactante?, No para mí—decía Sid

—El mal…paga y muy caro chicos—dedicaba a la cámara el mensaje Miri—Y ahora mientras nuestro último eliminado llega a nuestro living, las votaciones divertidas—leía

— ¿Quién inventó ese nombre?—preguntaba Sid leyendo el papel.

—La producción cada vez es peor—murmuraba Mire y el camarógrafo le hacia un primer plano a un barro en su rostro—ES GENIAL—gritaba luego con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Bien la primer votación, ¿Quién fue el personaje que olvidaste más fácilmente de este Tdc?— leía Sid— Por suerte soy conductor, si no hubiese sido la respuesta fácil— festejaba y la chica a su lado reía— Entonces el más votado por sus compañeros fue…Phillip el chico cayado que jamás volvió…o nunca lo escuchamos—y una premio de Chris tallado en piedra con la inscripción "Personaje olvidado", era puesto en el lugar correspondiéndote de Phillip.

—Bien continuemos… ¿Mejor compañero?— y leía la respuesta— La ganadora es Liz—y un Chris era entregado a ella.

—Sabia que ganarías, bombachas de conejitos—apodaba Jason a su compañera

—Gracias—decía ella entre dientes.

—Siguiente…Personaje más audaz—examinaba Sid—Y el premio es para Miley— quien recibía conforme su premio

—No soy una santurrona idiota—decía muy cerca de Emma que contenía su furia.

—Siguiente premio…personaje con mas estilo y el premio es para…Ricky—felicitaba al chico que desfilaba ante el premio

—GAY—gritaba Jason siendo callado por Andy con un golpe en su nuca.

—El chico mas mujeriego…y el premio es para Thiago —y hasta el mismo Jason quedaba sorprendido ante eso y Thiago lo recibía con algo de culpa.

—El premio al amor sin éxito es para…Tobi y Janisse—y ambos levantaban su Chris de piedra.

—Al menos algo gane con esa relación—sonreía Janisse dejando caer a su Chris en el pie de Tobi.

—Personaje más problemático…premio es para Magie—y ella ya había arrancado la cabeza de Chris

— ¿No se ve más lindo y real así?—preguntaba sonriendo

—Si…como digas—reía Sid y proseguía con los premios— Mejor cuerpo femenino…Nía—y ella daba una vuelta guiñando el ojo.

—Aunque no es un halago con todas las gordas frívolas de aquí. —les dedicaba miradas fulminante a todas sin excepción.

—Y mejor cuerpo masculino es para…sorpresa…—Jason se levantaba y el premio pasaba de largo —James…no te avergüences y sácate la remera— pedía Miri ante la mirada atenta de Blake.

—Gra…gracias—decía el sentándose rápidamente cuando enfocaban su cuerpo de cerca con la cámara.

—Personaje preferido…SAM—y el chico levantaba el Chris al revés sonriendo para la cámara equivocada y luego al darse cuenta trataba de poner al Chris del lado correcto y hacia que se caiga en la cabeza de Liz.

—Personaje con menos suerte…Alicard…porque hay que tener mucha mala suerte para que tu enemigo se anote en tu mismo reality— reía Mire y el chico con una mirada lamentable mostraba el premio.

—El premio a la besucona de novios de este año, entregado directamente de las manos de Gwen—bromeaba Sid.

— ¿Nunca lo olvidaran verdad?—preguntaba la gótica.

—Es para…Emma—y la chica se sorprendía.

—No bese al novio de nadi…. —y no terminaba la frase ante tantas miradas reprobatorias—Digo..Gracias —y se sentaba.

—Personaje más arrogante…Jason tu turno—y el chico se indignaba y luego carcajeaba

—Es difícil ser modesto cuando se es tan perfecto— y era ovacionado.

—Personaje más suertudo…es para nuestro finalista Matt a quien le haremos saber cuándo lo veamos—informaba Miri y seguía— Personaje que mas burlado…es… ¿hey quien lo eligió?—preguntaba molesta.

—Blake— leía Sid con risa y el chico se molestaba.

—NOS CHUPARA LA SANGRE, MUERE VAMPIRO—le arrojaba una cruz de plata en la cabeza, Maggie.

—Simplemente debería cambiar de estilo— se tapaba el rostro el muchacho.

—Como digas Batman—reía Maggie y Nía acompañaba las burlas.

—Mejor amistad… Matt y Jason —felicitaba a Jason que sostenía el premio y por si acaso mostraba su brazo musculoso.

—Personaje con más paciencia…para Francisco— y el chico era aplaudido— Luego de soportar, a Sam, Maggie y Julieta merece una ovación de pie— y el chico tímido levantaba el premio.

—Felicitaciones dulce— besaba en la mejilla Maggie ante la mirada reprobatoria de Yhiel.

—Personaje con más temperamento lo gana…Sandra y sus celos— y el premio era devuelto arrojado a uno de los focos—Si…gracias— se enfadaba Miri.

—Mejor besado…Dratro— y Emma se sonrojaba.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntaba Cristal, su novia.

—Ehm…no lo sé— se lamentaba el chico, ante la mirada avergonzada de Crystalle y Emma.

—Debí mentir en la respuesta— decía Crys

—Personaje más fiel…el premio es para una muchacha— y todos esperaban la respuesta—La paciente Andy—y ella recibía el premio alegre

—En tu cara…—le mostraba a Jason.

—No puedes engañar al mejor…no tiene sentido—bromeaba

—Personaje que lo debería superar—reía la anfitriona.

—Ni si quiera lo digas—pedía Sid y levantaba el premio— Algún día lo hare—y luego guiñaba el ojo a Janisse.

—Mejor pelea…es de Mire y Yhiel recientemente—y ambas con moretones levantaban su premio y se miraban con recelo.

—Aunque también tenemos al mejor golpe…es para Liz y su cachetazo a Yashio— que era puesto en escena

—Jamás me arrepentiré…—

—Un premio frívolo aunque importante, el rostro más lindo del Reality es para…—la mayoría quería oír su nombre —Julieta, nuestra finalistas…y por nada tenía tantos chicos dando vuelta—se resentía Miri.

—Sin duda tiene un rostro hermoso Mis Wawanakwa — Sid miraba la fotografía de Julieta en la pantalla.

—Y el último premio…para el personaje más metiche y es para… ¿MI?—preguntaba Miri — ¿Cómo?— preguntaba indignada —Es mi trabajo…bueno al menos recibí un premio—

—Me informan…bienvenido justo para recibir del premio al más malvado por no decir las groserías que escribieron bajo su nombre…Yashio— y el chico cortaba la cortina con su navaja entrando desinteresado.

—Si soy perdedor como tu ¿Qué quieres saber idiota?—amenazaba a Sid con la navaja, y Chris corría para socorrer el momento.

—Tranquilo Yakiro…relájate—le pedía y el chico de mala gana se sentaba.

—Dispara tonto McLean— demandaba sin mirar a nadie.

— ¿Creíste que ibas a ganar?—preguntaba Chris.

—No, simplemente me anote para perder…—respondía irónico y la mayoría reía, aunque Yashio no se animaba.

—Entonces Yashio… ¿tienes algún amigo o mejor momento?—y el chico sonreía

—Mejor momento la partida de Alicard… ¿amigo? No los necesito—decía escondiendo la mirada.

—No pareces animado— continuaba Chris riendo.

—Claro que no, acabo de perder todo…creí que llegaría hice tanto…y esos dos…bueno ese estúpido de Matt— estrujaba sus manos

—Como si Julieta hubiese hecho mucho—comentaba Nía desde la tribuna, y Yashio se sorprendía al verla con un moretón en el ojo y tinte rojo del tomate.

—Vamos…la flaquita debe ganar—sonreía Yashio— Aunque hubiese sido mejor si quedaba yo en la final, obviamente—comentaba poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué esa última amistad-odio con Julieta?—preguntaba interesado y todos escuchaban.

—Jamás nos hablamos mal…y además es tan obvio la química entre nosotros, lastima por James…otro idiota—comentaba lanzándole un beso a James en la tribuna que estallaba en celos.

—Antes de que la mayoría quiera matarte la pregunta final… ¿Qué hay de Miley?— le preguntaba y el chico levantaba la ceja mirando a Yhiel de la mano con Alicard y rabiando un poco.

— ¿Miley?—repetía.

— ¿Ya no me recuerdas?— preguntaba ella al lado de Thiago.

—Tu pareces haberme olvidado rápido enana— reía al verla y ella bajaba los escalones.

—Tal como predije, jamás hubieses ganado ni en mil años, te quedaste sin una chica, sin el premio, sin la gloria…sin nada—le decía a medida que se acercaba y el chico simplemente sonreía de lado.

—Me das risa bajando de tu tribuna de perdedores, con el perdedor de tu noviecito Thiago, ¿el sabe que me besaste?— preguntaba cuando Thiago se ponía rojo de ira.

—NO TE BESE, TU ME BESASTE—le gritaba la chica acercándose y ahora pisando con sus tacos el sillón donde estaba Yashio sentado.

—Podríamos haberlo tenido todo…pero tenias que provocarme con tu minifalda y tus tacones—miraba hacia otro lado el chico.

— ¿Yo provocarte?...tu no pudiste resistirte—reía ella y el se ponía de pie enfrentándola, cabe mencionar el tamaño de Yashio y el de MIley, la diferencia era abismal, y la mirada de Yashio solo inspiraba temor.

—Como ahora— se acercaba él —Termino el juego Miley…listo no tienes que volver a verme o hablarme…perdí como tú, ¿contenta?—preguntaba intimidante

—Ehm...Yo…yo…SI—le gritaba en la cara y él se acercaba a besarla.

—Tiempo fuera— pedía Chris separando a ambos, aunque Miley no había puesto ninguna barrera—Gracias Yashio…puedes besar a Miley mas tarde si Thiago te deja—reía Chris, la tensión era enorme.

—No tengo los tomates—se alarmaba Blaineley

—Porque los tengo yo—gritaba Maggie

—Hora…de la venganza—carcajeaba Liz y todos tomaban un tomate, la idea era lanzárselo a Yashio, pero el problema era que todos tenían a alguien que lanzar, así que el programa estaba en un disturbio general, tomates por doquier, podrido, s inundando la tribuna y el lugar con gritos de guerra como si estuviesen en una, Sam no podía dejar de confundirse y cuando no le lanzaba a Liz le lanzaba a Andy, mientras que Alicard estaba muy distraído queriéndole hacer comer tomate a Yashio quien se divertía burlándolo, y llevando a Miley a cuestas, Thiago perseguía al recién mencionado, el estudio era un descontrol pero Chris hayo una cámara, medianamente sana.

—Sigan en sintonía…es la final no pueden perdérsela, Matt versus Julieta ¿Quién ganara?, hagan sus apuestas…y sintonicen Total Drama Challenge…y llamen al nueve once— pedía en susurro siendo alcanzado por un tomate, la imagen se iba y se enfocaba a los dos finalistas, mirando la noche en el muelle, mojando sus pies.

* * *

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Yashio y los demás ahora?—preguntaba Matt

—Seguramente disfrutando del éxito en una piscina— decía Julieta

—Suerte flaquita— le estrechaba la mano el muchacho

—Suerte rubio— le devolvía el saludo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Matt.

**RECIENTEMENTE SALIDO DEL HORNO, ¿QUÉ TAL? AWWW YA ME DA LASTIMA TERMINARLO...ELIMINADO YASHIO, EL MAL PAGA RECUERDEN EL MENSAJE, PERO FUE SENSACIONAL, LE TENGO UN CARIÑO ESPECIAL ^^, MATT VS JULI ¿ERA PENSADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?...HABRA QUE VER EL DESAFÍO FINAL, ¿SE IMAGINAN QUIEN LO HACE?, ¿QUE TAL LOS PREMIOS?...BUENO AWW SOLO UN EPISODIO Y YA TERMINA TDC U.U...BUENO GRACIAS MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, A LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE LA DISFRUTAN, SOLO UNO Y FINALIZA TODO...¿COMO SE RESOLVERA?...COMO DIGO YO "HABRA QUE VER", BUENO GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**SUERTE**


	35. Mega Desafío McLean

—Sean muy bienvenidos al nuevo y último episodio de Total Drama Challenge…donde nuestros finalistas tuvieron que atravesar complicaciones en la competencia y amorosas—decía la voz de Chris cuando las imágenes de ambos pasaban por la pantalla, y luego cesaban para hacerle un primer plano a Chris quien se iba alejando—Hora de que sepamos quien ganara, Julieta o Matt, todo será revelado en Total Drama Challenge La final—y comenzaban a entrar los ex campistas de esta temporada.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?—preguntaba de mala gana Janisse

—Pues sentarse y ver—reía McLean, y ellos obedecían.

— ¿Están nerviosos?...yo si…—preguntaba algo alterado James.

—Tranquilo, si tu chica pierde deberás recompensarla—guiñaba el ojo Jason pervertido.

— ¿Realmente no quieres que gana Julieta ni un poco?—le preguntaba Sam a Liz que lucía bastante ofendida.

—Oye es tu amiga, no la mía, mi amigo es Matt—daba la media vuelta y se sentaba lejos de Sam pero el chico decidido iba y se sentaba al lado de su chica.

—Enseguida volveré, quédense con su tan amigo Troy—y McLean abandonaba el lugar, de inmediato para cruzarse con ambos finalistas.

_**Confesionario.**_

— ¿Pueden creerlo en la final yo?...digo luego de todo…pero jamás lo pude imaginar—se alteraba Julieta

— ¿Yo en la final?...totalmente predecible, seamos sinceros…si no era yo tendría que haber sido Jason…somos los mejores…—se relajaba el muchacho

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Hola Campistas, disfruten sus últimos momentos en el hermoso Wawanakwa —decía Chris cuando ellos daban una mirada con asco al lugar —Lo sé, lo aman—sonreía el anfitrión.

—Dinos ya que hacer—se estresaba Julieta

—Tranquila flaquita, primero lo primero…debo presentar al más importante de todos los invitados, al mejor de todos, el que hará el último desafío—y ellos buscaban y miraban —Chris McLean— gritaba su nombre

— ¿Tu?— preguntaba Matt animado.

— ¿Quién mas podría haber tenido el último episodio, genio?—preguntaba el anfitrión —Luego de su sorpresa ante el genial invitado del día, les anunciare que deben elegir un ex campista del sexo opuesto que los ayude— y no podía terminar el anfitrión que ambos nombraban al suyo

—Nía—

—James— el anfitrión carcajeo, con Cheff a su lado un largo rato, y hasta en el confesionario, luego Chris se secaba una lagrima

—Estos chicos…—y ellos se miraban desconcertados —De la anterior temporada—y entonces ambos se sentían estúpidos— ¿Matt?— preguntaba cuando una tribuna de ex campistas se abría.

—Entonces será… Heather— señalaba el muchacho y ella se levantaba triunfante.

— ¿Julieta?—preguntaba Chris y ella miraba buscando a alguien…

—Duncan—dijo al encontrarlo y el chico seductor se paró a su lado.

—Bienvenidos al Mega Desafió McLean—presentaba una estructura mal construida— Como primer desafío deberán buscar los auriculares y transmisores, llevaran a su ex campista en las bicicletas cohetes a prueba…de nada—reía cuando ambas bicicletas se veían inestables, una era roja, y la otra verde, Matt tomaba la roja, y Julieta al siguiente, ambos se subían detrás parados con un megáfono, y al instante Chris hizo sonar su silbato lo que desato el inicio de la carrera y de ese modo el inicio de los peligrosos cohetes que hacían volar a ambos campistas, por el complicado camino de tierra.

—DERECHA, IZQUIERDA, RÁPIDO IDIOTA, ¿QUIERES GANAR?, PUES PARECE LO CONTRARIO— gritaba Heather en su oreja, mientras el chico iba evadiendo trampas, no mencionadas por Chris, y luchando para llevar a la muchacha y no morir en el intento.

— ¿Por qué no escogí a otra chica?— se preguntaba en voz baja el rubio agotado.

—BIEN PRECIOSA, AHORA VETE UN POCO A LA DERECHA, UN POCO A LA IZQUIERDA, TE MUEVES BIEN —gritaba Duncan

—Gracias—se alentaba ella con sus piernas largas pedaleando a toda máquina, el camino solo se puso más complicado al pasar por el extraño fango de jabalíes, donde a Julieta le ocurrió que un Jabalí mordía el trasero de Duncan, pero el chico rápidamente se encargo y ambos tomaron la delantera. Matt ya había pasado ello, y ahora se encontraba con uno de los cohetes tapados por una ardilla, lo que hacía que la bicicleta se desestabilice, y Heather se trepe a él, tapándole la vista.

—DEBES SUBIR EL ACANTILADO— gritaba ella, y el chico haciendo una fuerza sobre humana lo logro, luego el cohete se destapo y la bicicleta sola salió por debajo de ambos, arrojándolos fuera de ella, y volando al cielo.

—Matt, toma rápido los auriculares, Heather quédate allí y monitoréalo, siguiente prueba arenas movedizas —reía malicioso

—Rápido Nena— le pedía Duncan cuando ambos se ponían los artefactos.

—Arrójense del acantilado al agua, caigan y naden a la orilla, allí deberán atravesar el lugar por el aire, o sea los arboles, lianas…no me importa, no deben tocar el suelo…es mas no querrán tocarlo— declaraba el anfitrión.

—Más le vale a Duncan cuidar bien de Julieta…aunque no tan bien—decía James mirando atento a la pantalla.

—Más le vale a Matt ganar—aseguraba Nía con odio.

—Allí voy—dijo Julieta primero arrojándose en caída libre al agua, Matt la siguió muy de cerca, ambos se hundieron profundamente, y luego nadaron rápido a la orilla.

— ¿Que…?—preguntaba Matt al encontrar el lugar lleno de arenas movedizas.

—Si idiota, sorpresa Chris te envió a un lugar horrible, ahora mentalízate perdedor y comienza a querer ganar— decía Heather y Matt rodaba sus ojos—Debes cruzar esa porquería por los arboles, y luego veremos querido Matt, ve directo al gran pino de la izquierda—y el chico dicho y hecho subió a aquel árbol.

—Ahora linda, concéntrate y ve directo al árbol en frente tuyo, pon ese cuerpo a trabajar—le pedía Duncan alimentando el odio de James.

—De acuerdo—obedecía y ambos estaban en la cima de los arboles, muy arriba como para ver lo que había abajo, debían concentrarse en no caerse, Matt estaba con sus pies sobre la rama, y Julieta colgaba de ella.

—Suerte…—dedicaba sinceramente Matt y recibía alguna directiva a los gritos de Heather que Julieta podía oír.

—Suerte a ti también—dedicaba una sonrisa y se balanceaba a la siguiente rama, caía algo lejos de la deseada pero no caía en la arena.

—Rápido no tienes todo el día—ordenaba Heather y Matt se fastidiaba

— ¿Por qué pensé que era buena idea?—preguntaba agobiado.

—Tranquila, no sudes, si caes pierdes todo…cuélgate de la rama con tus pies— recomendaba Duncan.

— ¿Qué sucede, crees que tu niña anoréxica puede ganar?—le preguntaba Heather enfurecida.

—No lo dudes, eres pésima dando directivas, además mi chica ganara ese millón, y mi grandioso millón— reía Duncan.

— ¿Chris les prometió un millón?—se indignaba Andrómeda—Ese otro millón lo mereceríamos nosotros— y el anfitrión solo reía despreocupado.

—Querrás decir, Mi grandioso Millón—indicaba Heather queriendo sacarle su artefacto, pero ambos debían cuidar del suyo así que desistió rápido dedicando una mirada de odio.

—Necesito ayuda reina del drama—le pedía Matt a Heather que observaba donde estaba el chico

— Simplemente déjate caer y corre hasta la cabaña espantosa— pedía ella y el chico cumplía cayendo sobre un suelo macizo y provocándose un gran dolor.

—Ese millón está en mis manos—reía Duncan ante la ira de la asiática— Solo balancéate hacia adelante y cae cuidadosamente y no como tu genial contrincante— daba las direcciones el punk.

— ¿Dónde me dirijo ahora?—preguntaba Julieta en un camino con 4 direcciones, las cuales decían, La cabaña espantosa, La escuelita, La jaula, y La carretera, ella quedaba dudosa y el punk de igual modo.

—Ve a la carretera nena, si de algo se es de autos—y ella obedeció de inmediato, del mismo Modo Matt se dirigió a la cabaña.

—Más le vale a Heather hacérsela fácil—pedía Nía.

—Vamos Juli…vamos—hinchaba por ella Sam ante el desagrado de Liz.

—Vamos Matt, vamos—repetía ella y ambos se miraban con odio.

— ¿Hay…alguien?—preguntaba Matt y la cabaña se oscurecía, luego una luz brillante hacia hincapié en una pala, Matt la tomó y simplemente salió de ella.

—Lo sé…soy genial—alardeaba Heather cuando Duncan fruncía el seño ante su mala decidió donde Julieta debía zafarse de unos autos de juguetes que no la dejaban caminar.

—Debes tomar el objeto indicado— le gritaba Duncan

—Lo sé...—ella buscaba achinando sus ojos, y finalmente detrás de una camioneta vio una pala, la quitó y la camioneta comenzó a andar.

—SUBETE A LA CAMIONETA COMO PUEDAS—gritaron ambos cuando Matt llegaba al lugar.

—NO ESTOY LOCA, NADIE LA MANEJA— decía Julieta alarmada corriendo

—HAZLO—le indico Duncan y ella con los ojos cerrados se colgó del espejo retrovisor del vehículo, Matt estaba colgando de una ventana abierta y rápidamente se metió en el camión.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Chris planea matarnos?—preguntaba al ver una bomba pegada en el automóvil.

—Lo sé, hay una bomba tranquilo— apaciguo Heather

— ¿COMO, QUE CLASE DE FRASE ES "HAY UNA BOMBA, TRANQUILO"?— se desesperaba Matt saltando, casi parecía un baile su desesperación.

—SUBE DE UNA VEZ—gritoneaba Duncan

—ES LO QUE INTENTO—dijo ella y se metió de un golpe al autobús y encontró allí a la bomba y al extraño baile de la desesperación de Matt.

—BOMBA BOMBA—gritaba el rubio mientras el autobús se movía, entonces Julieta decidida se sentó delante del volante— ¿Sabes conducir?— preguntaba el rubio

— ¿Importa?, después de todo estamos en un bus con una bomba a punto de estallar—dijo ella y cambio drásticamente de dirección, entonces se dirigía directo cerca de unas de las playas de la isla, directo a la isla de la muerte.

— ¿Algún plan?—le preguntaba Duncan

—Intentar ganar, no morir y no explotar ¿Qué te parece?—preguntaba ella

—Perfecto—sonreía el punk hacia la asiática.

—Deja de bailar, y ponte a pensar, la chica con la que estas en el autobús no es tu amiga, es tu rival, idiota—le ordenaba Heather exasperada.

— ¿Qué se supe que haga?—preguntaba el rubio enfadado viendo que le quedaban pocos minutos.

—No lo sé…descubre cómo detener la bomba—

— ¿Quién crees que soy?...—le preguntaba el chico completamente perdido.

—Matt, cuando te diga saltaremos del autobús—ofrecía Julieta tomándolo de la mano, el chico accedía, sin escuchar a su locutora, mientras tanto el Punk carcajeaba de la asiática.

— ¿Cuándo…?—preguntaba él, en el momento en que ambos estaban en la puerta del bus.

—Ahora—dijo ella y ambos se arrojaron del autobús, cayendo en una maleza y viendo como el bus explotaba.

—Gracias Chris… sí que quieres quedarte con el millón— analizaba Matt —¿Y ahora?—le preguntaba a su locutora.

— ¿Ahora me necesitas?, ¿No quieres preguntarle a tu amiga?—decía la asiática ofendida y el rubio se pasaba la mano por su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con su cabello.

—Bien hecho flaquita, de ahora en adelante deberás atravesar la isla a nado, y cuando llegues tendrás el desafío final— explicaba Duncan y la chica se arrojaba al agua, Matt hacia lo mismo y ambos iban a toda velocidad pero lo que debían cruzar era demasiado.

—Lamento informarle finalistas…el agua está infestado de alimañas y trampas—informaba divertido Chris y ellos se miraban entre sí mientras flotaban y notaban en lo cristalino del agua trampas.

—Gracias nuevamente Chris—gruñía Julieta cuando una piraña tiraba de su ropa, pero ella lograba zafarse.

—Nos vemos en la meta—gritaba Matt arrogante y ella seguía el paso del rubio, ambos iban esquivando desde trampas que explotaban, hasta animales furiosos, al acercarse más a la isla, el peligro era peor.

— ¿Qué se supone…que uno debe ganar o uno debe morir?—preguntaba Matt cuando avanzaba con una piraña siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Ambas —contestaba Julieta con su cabello completamente mojado. —CUIDADO—gritaba ella cuando se acercaban a la orilla y a Matt lo atrapaba un succionador, instalado por Chris y activado por el mismo.

—Bien hecho flaquita, llega a la isla de inmediato—gritaba Duncan

—No…—ella llegaba exhausta a la orilla, miraba a Matt ahogarse—¿Nadie…va a hacer nada?—preguntaba, la imagen cambiaba a Chris con el botón roto.

—Lo siento—se lamentaba Troy que había instalado esos artefactos.

— ¿Na…nadie?—preguntaba sin aliento Julieta cuando veía a Matt desesperarse por no poder salir.

—Alguien debe ayudarlo— temía Liz.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaba Yashio riendo, y una leve risa de Miley se escapaba.

—Vamos Matt…sal del agua—fruncía su boca Jason preocupado.

—Vamos Matt…—le pedía Julieta casi tocando con sus pies la orilla.

—AYUDA—gritaba el rubio, y todos miraban preocupados.

—Mantente alejada de él—le decía Duncan a Julieta quien no quitaba los ojos del rubio en apuros.

—No podemos hacer nada— se defendía Chris por el auto parlante, Matt daba los últimos manotazos antes de hundirse en el agua, los ojos de Julieta quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

—Lo…siento—le dijo a Duncan y se zambulló en el agua, con todas sus fuerzas fue a buscar a Matt; entonces debajo del agua había cualquier tipo de criaturas, tiburones, trampas, pirañas, anguilas, ella tuvo que pasar por eso, hasta llegar donde estaba el rubio que ya se encontraba con la pérdida total del conocimiento, Julieta trató de atraer una piraña allí hacia podría averiar la maquina que succionaba a Matt cada vez más profunda, pero la piraña era muy chica, así que vio lo único que podría funcionar, un tiburón.

Julieta decidida fue a patear al tiburón que la miro enfurecido y la siguió a toda velocidad, ella simplemente lo llevo al agujero, el cual el enorme animal tapó, y quedo atrapado además de sumamente molesto, entonces la morena tomó a Matt y lo llevo a la superficie.

—Julieta sale victoriosa, de ese extraño pero efectivo rescate— informaba Chris ante la vista preocupada de los ex campistas.

Julieta seguía llevando, por mucho que le costara, a Matt, y el chico seguía inconsciente, hasta que ambos se recostaron en la arena, Julieta aplastó el pecho del chico que ahora soltaba agua y algas de su boca.

— ¿Qué…que?—preguntaba entre una tos ahogada

—De nada…aquí está tu pala, debemos ganar esto—le dijo ella con poca fuerza.

—Yo…me ahogaba… ¿tu?—le pregunto sorprendido.

—Si idiota, pero ahora húndela y gana, humilla a la flaquita, debes ir a la cruz que se encentra en la isla y desenterrar el tesoro— decía Heather y luego se escuchaban insultos.

—Desentierra el tesoro, y el premio es tuyo primor—le decía Duncan a la cansada Julieta y más tarde no se escuchaba nada más que un horrible zumbido, que provoco a ambos sacarse los auriculares.

—Gracias—le decía Matt cuando ella empezaba a caminar con mucho cansancio, él se repuso y fue a buscar la cruz, ambos estuvieron dando vueltas en la horrible isla llena de bichos, debían esconderse bien, porque si uno de esos animales los descubría, estarían fritos.

—Aquí—susurro Matt y comenzó a cavar en la cruz, cada vez más rápido, debía ganar, pero la coincidencia lo carcomía.

—Debe ser…—decía Julieta del otro lado de la isla de igual modo, el cielo comenzaba oscurecer y era difícil ver en tanta oscuridad, ella hacia lo posible para cavar pero casi no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, seguía a pesar de todo.

—Eso…es—con fuerza sacaba un cofre de la tierra el rubio, y corría con el encima de sus dos manos, trataba de atravesar la isla sin hacer ningún ruido, y finalmente llegó a la orilla donde había dos botes "Aquí viaja el ganador", decía con letra grande uno, Matt obviamente subió el cofre allí y se subió al bote, debido a que no había remos debía remar con la pala, y desgraciadamente las trampas en el agua seguían estando, así que viajar se complicaba mucho para el rubio que iba en zigzag.

—Finalmente—decía la morena sacando el cofre pesado, y luego con dificultad caminaba hacia la orilla, donde encontraba un bote con un letrero "Aquí viaja el perdedor", y ella simplemente se entristeció al ver el bote de Matt —No pierdo nada por intentar—decía cabizbaja, y subía al bote donde remaba con todas sus fuerzas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, pero simplemente Matt llevaba mucha delantera sobre ella.

El rubio casi llegaba a la orilla, con un agujero en el bote que se llenaba de agua, pero llegaba; bajó de él antes de tiempo brincando con el cofre, y se encontraba en el muelle de Wawanakwa pero debía ir donde se celebraba la fogata de eliminación, con el cofre arrastrándolo fue corriendo hacia allí, mientras Julieta llegaba y hacia lo mismo, ahora estaban casi en las mismas condiciones, el cansancio era obvio, solo quedaba poco por llegar, los ex campistas se comían las uñas, y era la primera vez que los finalistas volvían a ver a sus ex compañeros, Matt logro sacar una fuerza sobrehumana, subió su cofre a su espalda y llegó a la meta antes que Julieta.

— ¡SI!—gritaba Nía con un salto en la tribuna haciendo que todos se alteren.

—Matt eres el ganador de Total Drama Challenge— levantaba Chris la mano del chico, cuando Julieta llegaba cansada—Lo hiciste bien flaquita—y ella se recostaba en la arena para tomar aire.

—Hey…estuviste bien—la animaba Sam ayudándola a levantarse, ella miraba triste la escena de Matt pero se levantaba.

—Gracias…sin ti…no se…—decía Matt dejando de lado los halagos.

—No…ganaste por tu cuenta, lo tienes bien merecido—decía ella dándole un abrazo sincero.

—Genial…eres genial hermano, llegaste y ganaste, siempre confié en ti—lo abrazaba Jason y casi lo estrangulaba del abrazo.

—Oye también te extrañe—repondría Matt cansado, pero feliz

—Bien hecho rubio—lo saludaba Liz y ahora ella era la estrangulada por Matt

— ¿Y cuando darás la fiesta?, todos los ganadores deben dar una fiesta—exigía Maggie divertida.

—Primero…deberías…pedirme perdón ¿no Matty?—le preguntaba Nía colgándose de su cuello, y el sonreía de lado.

—Claro…luego de que tú me des mi premio por haber ganado, Nikki—y al decir ello ella se separaba pero solo un poco, aunque lo tomaba luego de la mano tímida.

—Juli…—buscaba James a la muchacha entre la multitud.

—James—se sorprendía ella al verlo, el chico rápidamente la abrazo y dejaba que ella apoyara su cuerpo en el de él.

—Lo hiciste genial, y elegiste salvar a Matt en vez de ganar…eres sorprendente flaquita—la felicitaba y la miraba directo a los ojos.

—Supongo…gracias por el apodo—fruncía el seño y luego reía abiertamente— Por cierto…—y se quedaba callada, James la tomaba del rostro, y se acercaba a besarla, ella estaba completamente entregada…

— ¿Y mi millón?—preguntaba Heather, interrumpiendo el bello momento de James y Julieta.

—Eso es, Matt tú decides, o te quedas con dos millones, o lo compartes con tu querida ayudante— ofrecía Chris y ella se ponía en frente

—Deberías, ganaste gracias a mi—exigía

—No…no quiero, no te lo daré, solo me insultaste y me diste malas directivas…—se molestaba Matt como nunca lo habían visto, hasta la asiática quedaba sorprendida.

— ¿Entonces te quedas con los dos millones?—preguntaba Chris entregándole los dos cofres.

—Tampoco…—y se rascaba el cuello buscando algo— El otro millón es para Julieta, no hubiese ganado de no ser porque ella me salvo—y la chica abría los ojos como dos platos, al igual que Nía que se encontraba muy descontenta con la reciente noticia.

— ¿A…mi?—preguntaba incrédula

—Sí, gracias…te lo mereces—y la chica quedaba atónita, y luego abrazaba a Matt casi colgándose.

—GRACIAS—gritaba del cuello del rubio.

—Bueno…supongo que si no te salvaba iba a ganarlo ella de todas formas—perdonaba, solo por la ocasión, Nía.

—Ahora…eres millonaria—decía James mirando a Julieta

—Técnicamente…hay que quitarle impuesto, el porcentaje que nos dan al firmar el contrato, y los gatos producidos por ustedes, ¿creían que todo esto era gratis?— preguntaba Chris con una calculadora, que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Bueno…al menos algo es algo—decía ella cuando James la tomaba de la cintura

—Te extrañe…—confesó él y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Julieta en donde ambos se besaron, ella lo sostenía del cuello, mientras el tiernamente ponía sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha —¿Entonces…al final sientes algo por mi?—preguntaba tímido

—Algo…—fingía ella escondiendo su rostro, y luego encontrándose con los ojos de James para darle un beso, mientras Troy miraba con ira.

—Muy lindo—aplaudía Crystalle, y luego ambos se separaban para que las amigas se abracen.

— ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?—preguntaba Jason de la mano con Andy.

—Cuando ustedes quieran—festejaba Matt

—Mañana—se desesperaba Sam

—Bueno…el final feliz de una terrible temporada donde estos adolescentes han sufrido humillación nivel diez— se despedía Chris—Esperemos que para la próxima temporada, estén más dispuestos— decía cuando todos miraban confusos.

— ¿Próxima temporada? —preguntaba Alicard con Yhiel abrazándolo.

—Como sea…Matt ganó, Julieta perdió, pero se llevo el dinero, osea que la final fue un desperdicio de tiempo—anunciaba Chris con carcajadas al hablar—Gracias por habernos acompañado todo el año en Total Drama Challenge—gritaba finalmente con una vista panorámica del campamento y la isla.

**¿TERMINÓ? U.U, SIIII TERMINÓ TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE, SIENTO UNA ALEGRÍA QUE NO PUEDO EXPLICAR Y A LA VEZ UN VACIO MUY GRANDE, PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL, ¿QUEDO MUY MAL?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS, QUE HAYA SUPERADO SUS EXPECTATIVAS, Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, TANTO AL FINAL COMO A TODO EL REALITY, ¿SOY LA ÚNICA EN TERMINAR UNO EN IDIOMA ESPAÑOL?...BUENO GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, A TODOS LO QUE LEEN Y A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON A SUS PERSONAJES EN MIS MANOS, DESDE MARIELA, HASTA MATT, TODOS SUS PERSONAJES FUERON Y SERAN IMPORTANTES PARA MI, LES TENGO UN GRAN APRECIO, Y GRACIAS POR HABERMELOS DEJADO. ¿PROXIMA TEMPORADA?, BUENO ESO SI USTEDES QUIEREN Y ACEPTAN OBVIAMENTE Y OBVIAMENTE HABRA CAMBIOS Y NUEVOS ^^, PERO FALTA PARA ESO SUPONGO. GRACIAS NUNCA ME CANSARE DE AGRADECERLES A TODOS PORQUE SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE LO LEAN PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE. Y BUENO NADA MAS QUE DECIR...ES EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC ASI QUE, CHAU...NOS VEREMOS O LEEREMOS EN OTRO.**

**SUERTE**


End file.
